Reborn Again
by MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Skye used to be a nobody. She had no family, no friends and no place to call home. She was the perfect target for Hydra. 7 years after being kidnapped by Hydra, she is becoming somebody, she has become Daisy Johnson, one of Hydra's best agents and secret weapon. Note: Takes place during 2x03 where Jemma and Bobbi infiltrates Hydra. All Main Characters Included from Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Summary: Skye used to be a nobody. She had no family, no friends and no place to call home. She was the perfect target for Hydra. 7 years after being kidnapped by Hydra, she is becoming somebody, she has become Daisy Johnson, one of Hydra's best agents and secret weapon. **_

**Note: Takes place during 2x03 where Jemma and Bobbi infiltrates Hydra. **

**This is also a draft.**

Phil Coulson, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, was sitting in his office, staring at the holographic screen that was displaying the news worldwide. Everyone was reporting on how S.H.I.E.L.D had become a corrupt organization after Hydra came out of the shadows and while Coulson never displayed any signs of resentment towards the news, he had to say that those reporters were starting to get on his nerves. They don't know what they're talking about, not all of S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised… okay that wasn't entirely true. Even his team was compromised by a hydra agent.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen, Ward has betrayed us and managed to escape, Fitz has sustained a permandnet brain injury and Simmons has infiltrated Hydra's secret base to gather information" Coulson rambled on, voicing his thoughts out loud to no-one in particular.

May turned her head to look at Coulson with her infamous stoic expression which had been misinterpreted as her being bored 90% of the time, "Your point being?"

"Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be a bitch" Coulson stated bluntly causing May's stoic expression to crack for a few seconds as she smirked at Coulson's comment.

May grabbed the tablet that was displaying several portraits onto the screen, "Bobbi Morse is one of the best agents since Romanoff herself, she came second to Ward. Sending her as an undercover agent to protect Simmons while gaining information on Hydra's secret weapon was a good call"

Coulson leaned back into his chair, he still felt guilty for sending two agents to infiltrate hydra, especially when he had limited agents at his disposable who he could trust. When interrogating Ward, Ward had slipped up and mentioned a secret weapon that Hydra was able to control. Apparently, this secret weapon of theirs could bring down buildings and destroy cities in a matter of seconds.

"I sent 2 of my best agents into the belly of the beast" Coulson stated while staring at the head portrait of Bobbi and Jemma, "This doesn't feel like a good call"

"Have you spoken to Rogers? Thor? Maybe Stark? About all of this?" May knew that the situation as dire. She knew that if push comes to shove, the avengers would have their backs… well after they get over the fact that Coulson who was supposed to be dead was now alive.

"Speaking to them would mean revealing that I'm alive" Coulson muttered, revealing him not being dead to the avengers didn't seem appealing, especially when he knew how Romanoff and Clint would react, "And right now, I need to focus on rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D as well ensuring that Agent Morse and Simmons make it out of Hydra alive"

* * *

Daisy Johnson was drumming her fingers along the wooden bar table that was disgustingly covered in something sticky. She waved down to the bartender, who happened to be her ex-boyfriend, to give her a drink.

"You're back alive", Miles stated with no hint of joy that made Daisy think that Miles couldn't give less than a shit about whether or not she died or not on that mission.

"Sorry to disappoint" Daisy replied sarcastically as she grabbed the beer out of Miles hand to drink. She turned her attention towards the tv that was hanging in the corner of the bar and was surprised to see that Hydra had revealed themselves, "What the hell did I miss?" she muttered to herself.

Miles followed her eyes and saw the news, "Yeah, Hydra was exposed a couple months ago"

"No shit" Daisy mumbled as she kept her eyes trained on the tv. How the hell did she miss this? She was only gone for a couple of months on a mission in Siberia. If she knew that Hydra was on it's way to become well-known to the world, then she never would have taken the job in Siberia, she would much rather stay here and watch things blow up, "What happened?"

"Apparently, that guy with the American shield released the redacted files about Hydra being Shield… or is it shield being hydra?" Miles asked himself with confusion.

"Either way Hydra is out in the open now" Daisy stated her thoughts out loud, "which means that the organisation is more vulnerable than ever… hey, what happened to the shield agents?"

"You mean the agents who aren't hydra?", Daisy nodded her head at Miles question, "There's a rumour going around that Nick Fury passed the job of being a director to someone else, either that's just a rumour, or someone is rebuilding shield in the shadows"

"Rebuilding shield?" Daisy scoffed at the idea of someone rebuilding shield when shield is technically Hydra, "If they manage to defeat Hydra, I might just give them a pat on the back"

Miles scrunched his face up in confusion, "Aren't you one of Hydra's best agents?"

"So?"

"I thought you'd be… I don't know, more loyal to Hydra. Hail Hydra, right?"

Daisy stopped herself from scoffing at the thought of her being loyal to hydra. Being loyal to someone sounded so… restricting. She hated the idea of having her freedom stripped away from her and being loyal to someone would be the same as giving up her freedom. She liked to think of herself as a personal assassin for Hydra, as long as they pay her well, she will play along with this Hydra act.

"Come on Miles, you and I both know that commitment is just not my thing"

Miles let out a rough chuckle, "Trust me, I learnt that the hard way"

Daisy was going to say something sarcastic but before she could, her private phone that was only reserved for Hydra operatives who had a high enough clearance level to know about her, went off. She looked down at the message on her phone that told her to go to the nearest Hydra. Daisy let out an annoyed huff, she had just gotten back from her mission, what the hell did they want from her now?

"Another mission so soon?" Miles asked as he took her empty glass.

"Unfortunately,"

Daisy reached into her wallet to pay for her drink but before she could pay for her drink, Miles shook his head and said, "It's on the house"

Daisy nodded her head as her way of saying thank you but just before Daisy could leave, Miles called out to her, "Hey! Stay safe alright? With all this shit going on between Hydra and Shield, you're bound to get dragged right into the middle of it"

Daisy knew what Miles was saying was true, "Careful Miles, you almost sound like you care" she responded sarcastically.

"Believe it or not I do care. Foster kids gotta stick together right?"

Daisy looked into Miles eyes to see whether there were any signs of manipulation or deception, but there was nothing of the sort, "Yeah"she mumbled before leaving the bar.

* * *

Jemma couldn't believe that this was part of her routine. Waking up at 5:45 a.m, imagine being chased by Hydra agents by running on a treadmill for a solid hour or so, and then prepare to leave for work in Hydra's base. She had to admit that it still felt a little odd for her to be carrying a cup of coffee into the laboratory that she had been working in for the past 3 months so casually. Herself from a year ago, wouldn't believe the position that she was in right now… well to be fair, a year ago she didn't know that Ward was going to betray them, and that Hydra was Shield all along.

Everything was still new to her and she had to admit that she was internally panicking 90% of the time. She was terrified that her identity would be exposed. It was difficult trying to focus on her job as a biochemist when she was constantly looking over her shoulder.

Well… to a degree, her fears were mitigated by the revelation that another agent had infiltrated Hydra with her. She knew that Bobbi was here for her own protection. It was reassuring to have someone as great as Bobbi by her side.

As Jemma made her way towards her desk in the laboratory, she noticed that there were a lot of agents lined up in the hallway. It wasn't unusual for agents to escort a prisoner through here however something was different, Bobbi was here, and Bobbi was almost never here.

If Bobbi was here, then something big was happening.

"Simmons, you're here early"

Jemma, who was slightly startled, turned around to look at her boss Kenneth, "Oh yes, I just wanted to get a head start on the new dr—"

"Save it for the report" Kenneth said, not wanting to hear the boring details of why Jemma was here so early in the morning.

"Right" Jemma muttered, feeling a little dejected at being dismissed like this. Just as Kenneth was going to leave, she quickly asked, "Do you know why there are so many guards in the hallway?"

"I don't have the clearance to know and neither do you" Kenneth once again dismissed her and walked away with his eyes glued onto the screen of his tablet.

"A simple _no _would suffice" Jemma mumbled under her breath as she watched Kenneth walk away. She pretended to be working on the new drug that she was studying. She was more focused on the guards lining up and Bobbi who didn't even spare her glance.

Bobbi was standing at the foot of the door with her hands behind her back, like a soldier would do when waiting for a superior office.

Oh! Maybe that's what they're doing, greeting a superior hydra agent. This was getting more and more interesting.

"Hail Hydra" The soldiers shouted as they saluted.

Jemma's eyes moved towards the figure who had just walked through the doors. She was expecting to see a buff man with a lot of muscles and a medal pass through those doors, but instead, she saw a young woman who was definitely in her 20's, with no chains or handcuffs around her wrist, which meant that she was most definitely not a prisoner.

"There's literally no reason for the salute"

Jemma's eyes widened in surprise, never had she heard someone speak so… informally. She looked over to Bobbi to see if she had an explanation for this, but she could tell that Bobbi was just as surprised as she was.

"I was ordered to escort you" Bobbi spoke for the first time to the young women. The young woman looked at Bobbi suspiciously and Jemma knew that if she was in Bobbi's position right now, she'd be sweating bullets.

"And you are?"

"Bobbi Morse" Bobbi answered, keeping her voice firm and steady. Jemma had to admit that she was kind of jealous of how composed Bobbi was, but in all fairness, Bobbi had undergone rigorous training to become the agent that she was today.

"Daisy Johnson" Daisy introduced herself. Jemma's mouth practically dropped when she heard Daisy introduced herself, it was such a minor act yet, it was out of the ordinary for a hydra agent to do so. Bobbi herself, had to admit she was shocked, never had she met a hydra agent who had resembled something even close to having manners, maybe it was because the girl was barely older than 20, but from her experience, young age is what made soldiers more ruthless, "You're new?"

"Yes ma'am" Bobbi internally cringed at calling someone younger than her 'ma'am', but she didn't know what to call this woman. She was obviously younger than her however, Bakshi had informed her that she had a higher clearance level than anyone in this building, which included her. So technically, Daisy was her superior. It was odd to think that someone so young could be her superior.

Bobbi looked up to see Jemma mouthing, 'Ma'am?' with judgement. She knew that Jemma wasn't going to let that one go.

"Ma'am?" Daisy usually wasn't bothered by the comment but something about this new agent seemed… off, not exactly in a bad way but not in a good way either, "I think we both can agree on the fact that calling me ma'am is awkward… just call me Daisy or Agent Johnson"

Okay, that was not what Bobbi was expecting, "Yes, Agent Johnson"

Bobbi began escorting Daisy down towards Bakshi's office, but she immediately stopped when Daisy coincidentally, stopped in front of Jemma's desk. Both Bobbi and Jemma held their breaths, fear was pumping through Jemma's veins as Daisy's eyes scanned Jemma while Bobbi's veins was pumping with adrenaline, ready to protect Jemma and fight off everyone in this facility if their identity was compromised.

"You're new to" Daisy pointed out. Jemma wasn't sure if she was afraid of the young girl herself or if she was afraid that her undercover was breached. Daisy looked at Jemma and then back at Bobbi before breaking out into a smile, "About time Hydra hired people who weren't so dull", Daisy looked around the other agents who all looked the same to her, "No offence… you know what I'm just going to go"

Just before leaving Daisy dropped her voice low just so Jemma could hear her, "Drop the smile and the fake enthusiasm, you don't exactly blend in"

Jemma's eyes evidently widened, oh god no, she has been compromised. She expected Daisy to say something out loud but instead the young women simply walked away.

"Shit" Jemma muttered under her breath. Did Daisy know that she was undercover? Was she going to tell Bakshi? Oh no… was Bobbi's cover compromised as well?

Bobbi didn't know what Daisy said to Jemma, but seeing how Jemma's eyes widened in panic, she was going to assume the worse and say that their covers has been compromised. Her fists remained clenched and her whole body went tense, if Daisy outed her to Bakshi, then everything will go to shit.

Bobbi opened the door for Daisy to enter, she prayed to god that she was being paranoid, and that Daisy didn't know anything. It was impossible right? There was no way that this random agent who she has never seen or heard of before, knows of her affiliation with Shield.

"Thanks" Okay… so Daisy wasn't a complete asshole. She had enough human decency to say please and thank you to others. To a degree, that was reassuring but at the same time it was unnerving to meet a hydra agent who seemed… so different to the rest of them.

"Bakshi" Daisy stood in front of Bakshi's desk with annoyance written on her face, it reminded Bobbi of a teenager who was annoyed at someone for interrupting their peace and quiet, "I literally just got back from Siberia, why am I being called into work?"

Bobbi has never heard an operative or hydra agent speak to Bakshi like this before and she had to admit that she liked the young girl's energy. Fuck, this undercover thing was going to become a lot more difficult if she grew to like the kid.

"We need you to accompany us on a mission. Remember Donnie Gill?"

Daisy cocked an eyebrow at the guy, "Seriously? I've been away for a long time Bakshi. I didn't even know that Hydra was exposed so why the hell should I care about some guy who has a weird cartoon name that reminds me of a fish"

Bobbi wasn't sure whether she should be amused by Daisy's comment about Donnie's name, or be surprised by the fact that Daisy didn't know that Hydra had been Captain America. She wondered what mission Daisy was on that would prevent her from being informed about the life-altering revelation… well, it was a life altering for her and her team at least.

"As you know, we began testing the new program"

Daisy clenched her jaw at the mention of the new program that Bakshi was talking about, if Bobbi didn't know any better, she would say that Daisy didn't like the idea of brainwashing someone, which was interesting to say in the least.

"Should you be talking about this in front of her?" Daisy questioned as she nodded her head towards Bobbi, "No offence" she said directly to Bobbi who wasn't fazed by it.

"None taken", Bobbi dismissed casually, if she was in Daisy's position then she would react the same way… especially if Daisy knew that she wasn't who she said she was.

"Agent Morse has a higher clearance level than half of the agents in this building plus, she has contributed to the program in more ways than you"

Daisy rolled her eyes at Bakshi, she never liked Bakshi, he always talked down to her as if she was a child… which she technically was in comparison to him, "I asked whether she can be trusted. I didn't need a whole TED talk on why she's an asset to Hydra"

Bobbi watched in fascination as Bakshi growled at Daisy's comment. Usually, this was the moment where Bakshi would order her to take Daisy to the rehabilitation room however, from where she was standing, it looked like Bakshi couldn't touch Daisy, and she wanted to know why Daisy was so important.

"Just…" Before Bakshi snapped, he took in a deep breath and finished off what he needed to say, "Donnie Gill has been compromised and needs to be taken in for rehabilitation. You must accompany us to Maribel del Mar to ensure that Donnie Gill is no longer a threat"

There it is, they wanted Daisy to go on the mission to eliminate Donnie Gill if things go south. Daisy knew that Hydra didn't care about Donnie, the only thing that they cared about was whether he was a threat or not, "Is this an order from you or Whitehall?" she questioned causing Bakshi to slam his hand against his desk and stand up.

"Quit being a little brat and do as your told" Bakshi scolded Daisy as if she was a kid but Daisy didn't even flinch.

"One day, I'm going to rip out your vocal cords. Your voice irritates me" Daisy replied with a sarcastic smile, she turned her head to look at Bobbi, "I don't know how you take commands from someone who sounds like a squawking eagle"

"Get out!" Bakshi screamed, veins were practically protruding out of the man's neck. Daisy gave him a fake smile before leaving the room. The second that she left Bakshi fell against his chair and rubbed his face tiredly, "Damn brat"

Bobbi thought that now was as good as a time as any to extract some information out of him. She walked over to his desk and asked, "I never seen her before, who was she?"

"A pain in the ass" Bakshi muttered as he looked at the files on his desk before tossing Morse a file with Daisy's name on it.

She picked up the file and immediately noticed how light the file was. There was only one sheet inside the file, she pulled it out and read it, "This is just giving her clearance to enter the base and go on the mission"

Bobbi scrunched her face in confusion and from what she could tell, Bakshi was equally confused although he was more annoyed than anything, "Precisely, there are no files or records on her"

"Isn't she an agent working for hydra?" Okay, this was getting weirder by the second, she needed to report back to Coulson and let him know about Daisy. D\

"Working for hydra?" Bakshi scoffed as if it was the stupidest idea in the whole world which only caused Bobbi to grow more confused, "The girl absolutely despises this organisation"

Okay, so if Daisy hated Hydra, why the hell did Whitehall bring her into Hydra's secret base?

"Then why the hell did you bring her into our secret base?" Bobbi shouted, acting as if she cared about the wellbeing of this organisation when in reality, she would personally love to see this place burn.

"Wasn't by choice" Bakshi retaliated defensively, "For whatever reason the girl has a high clearance. She's practically a shadow hidden in darkness"

Bobbi leaned back into her chair, taking in the lack of information that was given to her. Maybe, just maybe she could get Daisy to come with her to shield. It was a stupid and reckless suggestion, but Daisy was an absolute mystery who might information on the secret weapon and hydra.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Interesting" The holographic program that projected Coulson said. He began pacing around the office, thinking about what Bobbi had just told him.

"Interesting is not a term that I would use" May butted in, while she didn't want to admit it, this new agent that Bobbi had told them about was beginning to worry her. She found it odd how someone so young could have a higher enough clearance level that makes her practically untouchable.

"I think that we could use her as a source of information" Bobbi didn't know why but she felt like Daisy would be more willing than most Hydra agents, to spill some information on the terrorist organisation.

Coulson nodded his head in agreement, "Get close to her. Become friends with her. Do whatever you need to do to make sure that she trusts you"

"It's a bad idea" May stated her opinion out loud, from what she was hearing, it sounded like this Daisy person couldn't be trusted, "How do you know that the girl isn't being used as a test to see if you and Simmons are loyal to the cause?"

Bobbi bit her lip, she knew that was a very real possibility, especially since Daisy looked at her as if she knew everything about her. However, if Daisy did know, then why didn't she expose them to Bakshi when she had the chance? She could have easily exposed their identity and have them reprogrammed or drugged up, but instead, Daisy kept it to herself… however, this was all hypothetical. Who knows? Maybe Daisy didn't know anything, and she was just being paranoid.

"We may have a problem!" Jemma shouted as she walked into the apartment, looking like she had just run a marathon.

Bobbi looked at Simmons with a worried expression, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Jemma seemed hesitant to speak, "Well… you see… I think that our covers may have been compromised"

"Damn" Bobbi muttered, she spoke to soon.

"What the hell happened?" May demanded an answer out of concern.

"Well… this new agent came in today, she was probably 20 years old if not young—"

"I already told them about Daisy" Bobbi cut Jemma off before she could on a little ramble.

"Oh right, well she commented on how I should blend in more because I stood out too much" Jemma recalled the fear that was pumping in her veins when Daisy had said that. When Daisy exited the building, she had expected the hydra agents to kidnap her and possibly torture her, but instead Daisy just walked past her and out of the building as if nothing had happened, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid"

"No" Bobbi said as she started to pace up and down, "It may seem little, but the fact that she pointed out that you needed to blend in says a lot…"

"Oh, I also had a meeting with Bakshi and Doctor Whitehall where they suspected my loyalty to Hydra so now, I have to go on a mission to retrieve Donnie Gill"

Bobbi rubbed her forehead tiredly, "You probably should have led with that"

"Sorry" Jemma apologised nervously.

May shook her head and then looked directly towards Bobbi, "This Daisy person reported back to Bakshi about her suspicions on Simmons, this proves that she is loyal to hydra"

"No that's impossible, I was in the room with Daisy and Bakshi and she never mentioned a word about Simmons" Bobbi argued.

Jemma nodded her head in agreement, "Daisy had already left the building when Bakshi came up to me, I believe that Daisy didn't confide in anyone about her suspicions on me"

May wished she could be there to make her own judgement on the girl, but everyone knew that her already so that would just go to shit. She looked behind her and shot Coulson a look, "You've been uncharacteristically quiet. What are you thinking?"

Coulson looked up from his desk and stared and Bobbi and Simmons, "I'm thinking that Agent Morse may have a point. For whatever reason hydra has kept this Daisy person hidden, if we are able to get to her then maybe we can put an end to this once and for all"

"You cannot be serious" May couldn't believe the risk that Coulson was willing to take.

"I am" Coulson stated firmly, "Agent Morse, gather as much information on Daisy Johnson as possible. Agent Simmons, go on the mission with Bakshi, I will send 2 S.H.I.E.L.D agents to your location and ensure your protection"

* * *

The next day, Bobbi had sneaked into Jemma's apartment to wake her up. Jemma groaned in frustration at the sound of Bobbi's voice waking her up, but she knew that she needed to get up early to meet up with Bakshi. Unlike Bobbi, she wasn't trained to go on missions. She was supposed to be a lab rat with Fitz… her heart clenched at the thought of Fitz. A part of her felt guilty for leaving Fitz, especially when he needed her more now than ever, but she felt like she would get in the way of his recovery.

Bobbi walked up to Simmons and handed her gun, "Don't be hesitant to use it. Remember your training?"

Jemma nodded her head, she cautiously grabbed the gun out of Bobbi's hand and tucked it into her pants, "Keep my fingers clear off the slide or it could cut the Purlicue"

Bobbi's face scrunched in confusion, "The what now?"

"The web between the fingers" Jemma replied nervously.

Bobbi nodded her head and took in a deep breath, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can call it quits right now if you feel uncomfortable"

Jemma shook her head, there was no way in hell was she going to quit on this mission now, not when she could move up the ranks by gaining Bakshi's trust, "I will keep the gun hidden and gain Bakshi's trust"

Bobbi hesitantly nodded her head, she gulped down her worries and pulled Jemma into a hug, "Be careful okay?"

Jemma nodded her head, Bobbi had taken Simmons under her wing when she entered Hydra. She felt protective over the young agent especially since Jemma didn't know how to defend herself, the only issue was that Bobbi couldn't teach Jemma how to fight since they weren't even supposed to know each other.

"Of course, nothing to worry about" Jemma replied with a reassuring smile even though she felt absolutely terrified on the inside.

* * *

Jemma uncomfortably followed Bakshi and the others hydra guards towards the helicopter onto the roof. She nervously climbed into the helicopter with Bakshi.

"Hey"

Jemma jumped in surprise at the voice, she turned around and saw Daisy sitting on a chair next to her, it looked as though Daisy was texting someone but Jemma highly doubted that Hydra would let someone who barely left their teenage years to text someone.

"H-Hi?" Jemma didn't know how to respond to the young women. She remembered Coulson saying something about her making friends and getting close with Daisy, but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to talk to someone who seemed… so intimidating to her, particularly because of her clearance level and everything.

Bakshi entered the helicopter and ordered the pilot to take them into the air. After that, he took out a file that had Jemma's name on it, "You know why I brought you on this mission?"

_Calm down, just breathe._ Jemma tried to reassure herself that there was nothing to worry about, all she had to do was earn Bakshi's trust and to extract as much information as possible, "Yes sir, to prove my loyalty to hydra" she answered with ease.

Bakshi read over the file making Jemma feel very uncomfortable. Here she was, sitting on a plane, with Whitehall's right-hand man and some women who, for whatever reason, seemed important to the organisation.

"S.H.I.E.L.D… you were on a team consisting of Agent May, Agent Coulson, An Engineer named Fitz…" Daisy looked up to see Jemma clench her jaw at the mention of this Fitz person. Daisy had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes at how obvious Jemma was being and how blind Bakshi was to miss that small detail, "And Agent Ward"

Daisy raised an eyebrow at that new information, "You were on the same team as Ward?"she knew Ward… quite well, in fact she would go as far to say that she considered him to be family. As Miles said before, Foster kids have to stick together.

Jemma looked at Daisy, "Yes" she replied nervously. There was something about the way that Daisy was looking at her, as if she knew everything about her.

"Huh…" Daisy muttered suspiciously.

"Something to share?" Bakshi asked Daisy, he did not enjoy being interrupted by a damn child nor did he like being kept in the dark.

Daisy looked at Jemma, right in the eyes to see what Jemma was feeling, "Nope, just curious"

Jemma didn't realise that she was holding her breath until she actually let out a soft sigh. No one seemed to notice the little things that told Daisy all she needed to know about the women. Jemma watched as the young woman took out tangled earphones and attempted to untangle it.

Daisy looked up and saw the confusion in Jemma's eyes and the annoyance in Bakshi's, "What? It's a 30-minute ride and I much rather listen to music then listen to the awkward silence", she said as she put her earphones, she offered an ear bud to Jemma who gently shook her head.

"Ummm, no thank you" Jemma carefully declined, who knows what the women was listening too. It could be some creepy brainwashing thing that Hydra uses to create soldiers.

"Suit yourself" Daisy muttered as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

30 minutes passed, and Jemma would be lying if she said that she didn't regret taking the earphones when Daisy offered. When the helicopter landed, she followed Bakshi and the Hydra agents towards the cargo, "So… what exactly am I doing here?" Jemma asked, finding the courage to finally speak up to Bakshi.

"Donnie Gill, you know of him yes?"

Jemma looked over at Daisy who was leaning against the fence, looking out at the ocean with her earphones pumping music through her ears. She then turned her attention towards Bakshi, "Donnie Gill was an enhanced who I previously encountered with, when I was on a mission with Shield"

Bakshi seemed to accept that answer, "Good, you will be going into the cargo to find him and you will get him to come back with us. You have a friendly face and I'm hoping that your charm will get him to come with us as quietly as possible, do you understand?"

Jemma would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared because in all honesty, she was terrified, "Yes sir"

"Good" Bakshi said, "Johnson will be going with you"

Daisy turned around when she heard her name, "I will?"

"She will?" Jemma wasn't sure how she felt about a Hydra agent tailing her move, especially since she knew that 2 agents from Shield were going to be here. Bakshi walked up to her and handed her an earpiece.

"Yes, now put these in so we can ensure that you follow through with your orders" Bakshi said, he gave an ear piece to Daisy who shot him an annoyed look, "You know what to do if things go south"

Daisy was tempted to punch Bakshi in face, the damn guy never got his hands dirty and always made someone do his dirty work, "To afraid to get your hands dirty?". When Daisy saw how Bakshi wasn't going to reply, she let out an annoyed huffed and rolled her eyes, "I'll follow your lead"

Jemma realised that Daisy was now talking to her and she shot Daisy a nervous smile before walking onto the cargo ship. Jemma wasn't going to lie; her heart was beating like crazy. What if Daisy was here to kill her? It was a perfect place to commit a crime. There was no one around here except for Hydra.

Daisy took notice of the earpiece in Jemma's ear and didn't like the fact that Bakshi could eavesdrop on their conversation at any moment.

"Take a breath" Daisy spoke to distract Jemma.

"E-Excuse me?" Jemma really needed to learn how to keep her voice from shaking when she was nervous, it was bad to the point that Daisy instantly picked up on how nervous Jemma was. Just as Jemma turned, Daisy snapped her fingers, causing the earpiece to break without Jemma knowing.

"You realise that I'm a trained specialist, right?"

Jemma actually didn't know that, but it made sense since Daisy had a high clearance level, so of course she had to have multiple skills that made her an asset to Hydra, "Ummm sure"

Daisy sighed when she heard the hesitance in Jemma's voice, she didn't understand how Jemma was able to survive in this facility for as long as she has, "Look, just because Bakshi doesn't notice the little things like you clenching your jaw at the mention of Fitz, doesn't mean I don't notice"

Jemma's eyes visibly widened at what Daisy was saying, she needed to know what exactly Daisy knew about her because it seemed like she knew a lot more than she was letting on. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her voice again, "What are you suggesting Agent Johnson?"

Daisy internally smiled when she heard the steadiness in Jemma's voice, "Don't worry, I'm not here to interrogate you or anything however, I do suggest that you learn how to keep your voice firm and steady, especially when you're talking to other Agents of high clearance who will immediately pick up on your hesitance"

Jemma didn't realise how obvious she was being, she thought she was doing better, "If you're suspicious of me why not report back to Bakshi?", she might as well ask. It wasn't like she had anything else to lose from this conversation.

"Because believe it or not I don't work for Bakshi or even Whitehall" Daisy stated. Jemma may not be good at hiding her emotions, but she was good at reading them and she could tell Daisy was telling her the truth.

Before Jemma could say anything, the pair heard a noise from a distance. Daisy looked at Jemma who looked at Daisy for confirmation that they both heard the same noise. When they both registered the equally confused expression on each other's face, they both knew that the noise was very much real.

"Lead the way"

"Right" Jemma muttered as she began walking down the hallway and she let out a gasp when she saw a guard frozen in ice.

"Whoa, he's a human popsicle" Daisy muttered in amazement. Jemma watched with curiosity as Daisy put her hand over the ice and closed her eyes, as if she was able to feel something. When Daisy opened her eyes, Jemma pretended to look away, "Yep… he's dead"

"How can you tell?" Jemma asked but before she could get an answer, a figure came out from the corner, causing her to stumble back in surprise.

"Jesus Christ dude" Daisy muttered as she herself took a few steps back in surprise.

"Agent Simmons?"

Jemma put on the friendliest smile that she could muster, "Donnie, it's nice to see you again", when Jemma realised that Donnie wasn't going to stop walking, she took a few steps back with Daisy behind her.

"Whose side did you end up on?" Donnie pushed as he kept moving forward, Daisy would intervene, but she was curious to see where this was going to go, "Shield? Hydra?"

"I'd like to think that I'm on your side", Jemma saw how Donnie didn't seem convinced by that and she had to admit, she wasn't convinced by her own act either, "You remember how Fitz and I saved your life? Fitz still talks about the blueprints that he saw in your room, he's very impressed by your skills and it's hard to impress Fitz"

Daisy had to admit, Jemma was good at buying time however she knew that time was not a thing that they could afford when she heard two-gunshots go off in the distance, possibly taking out the Hydra guards who were waiting by the entrance.

"F-Fitz? H-he was your friend, right?"

Jemma knew she had to be very careful with her next choice of words, "He was… minds like ours, it needs to be used"

"I'm tired of being used!" Donnie shouted angrily as he took another aggressive step towards Simmons.

"Gilly boy, you need to calm down before you get yourself killed" Daisy threatened as she was about to take a step forward.

"Don't move!" Donnie shouted as he raised his cold hands.

Jemma could tell that Donnie was getting more agitated by the second, and Daisy's intimidating stance wasn't helping, "Donnie, listen to me. Remember how I saved your life. When I heard that your were in trouble I came to look for you"

Daisy watched as Donnie's shoulders slightly relaxed. She could see how Jemma was a secret agent, she was good at bluffing… sometimes. Before Donnie could open his mouth, Daisy could hear something in the distance… it almost sounded like a gun being loaded… oh shit...

"Get down!" Daisy shouted as she instinctively grabbed Jemma's wrist and used her own body to protect her from the single bullet as they both fell to the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder but that was the least of her worries, "Are you okay?" Daisy asked Jemma as she quickly got back onto her feet, she lowered her hand to help Jemma up.

Jemma's mind was frazzled. So many thoughts were going through her mind, like why did Daisy save her? And why the hell did the shield agents shoot at her? She realised that now was not the time to ponder on these questions so instead, she took Daisy's hand and got back onto her feet, "I'm fine" she answered. But her eyes widened when she noticed the hole in Daisy's leather jacket and immediately recognised the gunshot wound, "Your arm".

The doctor in her instinctively reached out to inspect the wound but before she could, the air around them suddenly dropped. Daisy took a protective step in front of Jemma the second she felt the atmosphere change.

"You think I don't know what you are doing? You're exactly like them!" Gill shouted as he took a step forward, He attempted to grab Simmons but Daisy was faster. She quickly grabbed Gill's wrist to stop him front turning Jemma into ice and twisted his wrist, causing Donnie to yell in pain.

"Run!" Daisy shouted at Jemma. She couldn't guarantee Jemma's safety and it wasn't ideal to have fight in a cargo ship. If she accidentally quaked this ship apart then both Jemma and Donnie will drown, and she didn't want their deaths on her conscious.

Daisy grabbed Jemma's wrist and began running. If she got to the deck of the ship, then she could easily take care of Donnie. Just as they made a sharp right turn she heard another gunshot, this time, the bullet went straight through a steaming pipe. She looked back and noticed how the hot steam saved Jemma's life.

But it wasn't long before Gill closed the pipe with his powers and charged at them again. Daisy could hear the footsteps of the Hydra agents coming from the left. Damn it, a part of her felt sorry for Donnie because she knew what was coming.

"Sir!" Jemma yelped in surprise as she almost bumped into Daisy as she suddenly stopped in front of her. Bakshi looked evidently annoyed with the pair.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't you respond to me?" Bakshi shouted.

Before Jemma could nervous stutter an excuse, Daisy stepped in. She pulled the broken earpiece out of Jemma's ear and threw it at Bakshi, "Next time check your fricken equipment. The earpiece is broken"

Bakshi let out an annoyed huff at being disrespected by this… little girl but before he could lecture her, he heard someone coming. He let out a sigh and pushed pass Daisy and Jemma, "Hello Donnie"

Jemma couldn't help but feel sorry towards Donnie when fear suddenly covered his face. She looked over to Daisy to see how she was reacting to Bakshi hypnotising Donnie, and was surprised to see anger in her eyes even if her entire face showed no emotion.

The Hydra team walked back to the cargo but Jemma couldn't help but feel anxious as her team was still underground.

"Stop us from being followed" Bakshi ordered Donnie. A creepy smirk appeared on his face when Donnie walked over to the edge of the cargo ship to free the underground doors, trapping the two agents from following.

Daisy, who was standing behind Bakshi and Jemma, didn't need her powers to know that Donnie was going to freeze the entire cargo ship which would probably cause the two agents below to die. Either from hypothermia or being frozen to death. She turned her head to see Jemma's scared expression.

Daisy was going to assume that the two agents below were working with Jemma however, what she didn't understand was why the hell did one of them attempt to shoot her. She watched as Jemma reached into the back of her pocket.

It wasn't hard to tell what Jemma was going to do. Slowly, Jemma began pulling the gun out of her back. If she shot Donnie right now, her cover will be blown and Daisy knew what happened to traitors. She tortured a few of them. But in her defence, most of them were assholes… but Jemma was not.

Damn it.

What the hell was she supposed to do?

Daisy rolled her eyes at how annoying this situation was. Why should she care about this random person? She didn't even know who this Jemma person was. Even though everything in her body was telling her not to help Jemma, she couldn't help but feel like Jemma was one of the good guys… whatever the hell that means.

Nope.

She shouldn't do it.

"Jesus Christ" Daisy muttered under her breath. She was going to blame her stupid decision from the blood loss due to the wound on her shoulder. She slowly began to clench her fist, causing the entire cargo ship to shake. If she wasn't careful enough, she would accidentally kill the two agents below as well as all these Hydra agents.

"What the hell?" Bakshi shouted with confusion. Luckily for Daisy, Bakshi didn't know about her powers. In fact, very few people do. The only people who knew about her powers were her closest friends and her creators.

Donnie suddenly snapped out of his hypnotic state and quickly turned around with nothing but pure anger, "All of you are the same! You always lie!" he screamed as he released a cold storm. The storm intensified and suddenly ice shards were beginning to from, one of which was being aimed at Bakshi's head.

Daisy stopped quaking the ship and quickly walked over to Jemma who was now holding the gun in her hand. She pulled the gun out of Jemma's hand and aimed it towards Donnie's heart, "Sorry" she muttered under her breath as she pulled the trigger.

She didn't want to do this, if anything, she felt like she was hunting one of her own. But the circumstances were against them.

Suddenly, the cold storm stopped and Donnie stumbled back as his hand rose to his chest that was profusely bleeding. He stumbled back and locked eyes with Daisy. Daisy could see the pain in his eyes and she knew that Donnie was going to be another pair of eyes that haunt her sleep. She let out a soft sigh and passed the gun back to Jemma before anyone could see her holding the gun

Jemma was a genius, but even her brain couldn't keep up with the series of events that happened today. Was Daisy a good guy or bad guy? What if Daisy was secretly an agent of SHIELD, just like Bobbi?

"Good work Agent Simmons" Daisy spoke out loud, causing Bakshi to turn around to see Jemma holding a gun in her hand.

"You saved me" he muttered under his breath.

That's when it clicked in Jemma's mind.

Daisy had saved her from having her cover blown.

Jemma looked at Daisy who's entire facial expression had changed. She no longer had the all-knowing look on her face instead, there was nothing… no anger, no sadness, or remorse. For the first time, Daisy looked like a Hydra agent.

Before anyone could process what had happened, two agents barged through the defrosted door. Jemma immediately recognised May however, she didn't recognise the guy next to her. He looked scottish. May raised her gun at them and signalled for Jemma to run.

Jemma understood, she quickly pushed Bakshi out of the line of bullet, "Retreat", Bakshi ordered his agents. Everyone began to run back to the helicopter except Daisy.

Instead of running, Daisy looked at May with curious eyes. Jemma noticed that Daisy was staring down May and Hunter. Daisy had saved her life twice today, she didn't want the girl to get shot by May.

She turned around and grabbed Daisy but the arm but Daisy let out a yelp of pain, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Jemma completely forgot about the wound on Daisy's arm.

"It's fine" Daisy muttered as she gently pushed Jemma's hand off of her arm. She didn't like human contact with people she didn't know or trust, "Let's go" she muttered as they left the cargo ship and headed towards the helicopter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

May was aiming her weapon at Donnie, making sure that Simmons was safe under all costs. She had ordered Hunter to cover the exit route because she didn't want Hunter, who didn't know Simmons was an agent who infiltrated Hydra, to get in the way.

She noticed an asian looking women next to Simmons, she looked through the scope of her sniper to get a clearer look at this young woman. She was slightly taken aback by how young the girl was. She definitely was younger then Simmons… she was probably 20 years old, if not younger.

She wondered if this person was the one that Bobbi and Simmons were talking about. For Bobbi to be worried about this person, means that there has to be something wrong. Bobbi was good at reading people, and she was one of the few female agents that May trusted.

Well, to be fair. She was the only female agent who specialises in fieldwork.

"_May, what's the situation?" _Phil's voice came through the comms.

"I have on eyes on Simmons. Remember the Agent that Bobbi mentioned yesterday?"

"_The one that Bobbi and Simmons suspect?"_

"Yeah, she's here with Simmons"

May could practically feel Coulson's jealousy, "_Damn, I wanted to see her"_

"She looks like a young caucasian women who's roughly 20 years old if not, younger. She's around 167 cm and seems to be a field agent"

"_20 years old? Isn't she too young to be on the field? At 20 years old I was still in the academy"_

"It's Hydra, what do you expect?" May responded under her breath. Seeing how Ward turned out, she wouldn't be surprised if they brainwashed this young girl to become an agent for them. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for the Hydra agent… but yet again, this agent could be a ruthless killer who genuinely believes in Hydra's agenda.

Before May or Coulson could talk, May suddenly noticed a red dot on the back of Simmons… oh shit. She turned her sniper towards Hunter, who had abandoned his post, and shot him in the chest but it was to late.

Hunter had already pulled the trigger.

A wave of panic washed over May as she turned her head back towards Simmons. She was surprised to see that the hydra agent had saved Simmons from the bullet.

"_What the hell happened?" Coulson shouted in slight panic at the sound of a gunshot. _

"Agent May just shot me" Hunter gasped in pain. Thankfully he had his bullet vest on, but it didn't stop the force of the bullet.

"_Repeat?" _

"May shot me!" Hunter shouted louder.

May rolled her eyes in annoyance as turned her full attention towards Simmons, "He open fired" she calmly explained as she watched the scene of Daisy saving Simmons from being frozen. Okay, May was starting to see how Bobbi and Simmons found Daisy's actions to be suspicious.

"_Is Simmons okay?" _Coulson's voice was filled with concern. He treated each of the bus kids like his own children.

"She's fine, the agent saved her" May explained, she quickly loaded her gun when she saw Donnie reach out to grab Simmons and shot the steaming pipe, giving time for the hydra agent and Simmons to get away.

"What the hell is going on? May just shot me!" Hunter shouted at in annoyance at being shot. Why the hell did May just shoot him?

"You left your post" May growled with annoyance but she couldn't be bothered to give him a lecture right now. She needed to follow Simmons and ensure that her cover won't be broken, "Stop your whining and get up"

Hunter couldn't believe that May had the nerve to shoot him and then command him to follow her. He was beginning to wonder if helping this team out was worth it. He rubbed his chest and followed May. They both took their covers as they heard Bakshi hypnotising Donnie, "They're hypnotising him"

"_Hypnotising… it's just like Bobbi said. It's their way of controlling their men. Do you think that Ward is under hypnosis?" _

May scoffed at the thought of Ward being hypnotised. Whether that bastard was hypnotised or not, she hoped that he burned in hell after the things he had done to FtizSimmons and the team, "He can still go to hell" she muttered under her breath.

"Sir, they're exiting the cargo" Hunter reported.

"_Follow them, make sure Gill doesn't fall under their control" _

May knew what that meant. She gestured Hunter to follow her, "The exit is this way". Both of them ran towards the exit but the door was shut. Just as they were trying to open, ice began forming around the handle.

"Shit it's all frozen" Hunter muttered as he took a step back so May could fire a bullet at the lock however, the bullet ricocheted off the handle, "How about we don't use our bullets" he muttered, afraid of being accidentally shot by May… again.

"We're trapped" May shouted as she tried to kick the door even though it was useless.

"Are we going to die here? I really rather not die from hypothermia" Hunter began shivering from the ice cold. All of a sudden they began to feel the cargo shake, "This day just gets weirder and weirder"

"Coulson there's an earthquake" May reported as she tried to steady her balance.

"_An earthquake? That's impossible. Fitz's device would have picked up on it" _

"Well mate, Fitz's device might be broken. You might want to double check that because this is definitely an Earthquake" Hunter shot back as he almost fell back.

"Could it be the secret weapon that Ward was speaking about?" May questioned. Suddenly the earthquake stopped and a gunshot could be heard.

Oh no.

Simmons.

The ice suddenly melted. That could only mean one thing… Gill was neutralised.

Hunter and May shared a knowing look. Both grabbed their pistols and got ready to fight against hydra agent. Usually, May didn't carry a weapon. But this was different, she couldn't afford to be unprepared when Simmons life was on the line… that and she was with Hunter who she didn't really trust.

Hunter kicked the door down and followed May. He raised his gun at the agents put May immediately stopped him, "Don't open fire".

Hunter rolled his eyes. He followed May and hid behind a cargo. Luckily, Simmons was able to spot May.

She signalled Simmons to take cover with her eyes as she aims her gun at the ground next to Bakshi and fired her gun.

"Retreat" Bakshi ordered his men after Simmons had 'saved' him.

May noticed that while all the agents were running towards the helicopter, the caucasian agent was staring right at them.

Shit, they've been spotted.

But something was weird about the agent's stare… no.

Something was off with this agent.

She couldn't put her finger on it.

She knew for certain that she had never met her before.

So why did this agent feel… familiar?

May quickly snapped out of her thoughts and aimed her gun at the women but before she could shoot her, Simmons ran back to grab the agent. May wondered if Simmons actually befriended the young agent.

"Coulson, Gill was neutralised. Hydra doesn't have him" May reported as she looked around the cargo ship to make sure there were no hidden agent.

"_Did you…" _

May shook her head, "No, it seems like Simmons did"

"_Simmons?" Coulson's voice was laced with concern. Simmons never fired a gun at someone before, let alone kill someone. He made a mental note to ask if she was okay when they meet up for their briefing, "How about her cover?" _

"Her cover has been remained"

_Coulson sighed in relief, "Okay, good work. Wrap and report back to base. I'll have Mack pick up the cargo" _

"Roger that" May replied as inspected the boxes.

"Is anyone going to explain to me why the hell May shot me in the chest?" Hunter shouted.

* * *

"Agent Simmons, you did a good job" Bakshi commended her. Simmons shot him a nervous smile as they walked through the hallway, "You have proved your loyalty to Hydra"

"Thank you sir, i hope to be of good use for Hydra" Simmon felt disgusted with her own words but she needed to suck up to Bakshi if she were to get good intel. She turned her head to look at Daisy who was looking pale, "You should thank Agent Johnson, she saved my life"

Bakshi scoffed at the thought of this heartless child saving everyone, "I'm surprised that you can bleed"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised that you didn't wet your pants" she shot back, "When do I get paid?" she questioned. That was the only thing that she cared about right now. Her shoulder was hurt like a bitch and Bakshi's annoying face was beginning to irritate her.

Jemma looked at Daisy with confusion. Pay? Maybe Daisy really wasn't a hydra agent but instead, she was like their personal bounty hunter or something.

"The mission wasn't successful"

"My pay isn't determined by your failures so either you pay me by tonight or I'll walk"

Bakshi scoffed at the threat, "Feel free to walk away. Hydra doesn't need someone as unreliable as you"

Daisy smirked at that remark, "Great!" she sarcastically said, "Now you can tell Whitehall why he just lost a valuable asset" she spat as she walked out of the room.

Jemma was very confused as to what happened.

"Stupid brat" Bakshi muttered under his breath. He knew that Whitehall would gladly execute him if he lost the annoying Agent. Whether he liked it or not, the Agent was valuable. She had completed all and any mission that was given to her. She was known to be ruthless.

"Sir, if you don't mind me askin-"

Before Jemma could ask him about who Daisy was Bakshi raised his hand to silence her, "I need to go make a report. You can take the rest of the day off" Bakshi dismissed her as went into his office.

"Great" Jemma mutterd. She walked over to her desk to collect her things for the day. She walked out of the building and began walking to her apartment, which was when she saw Daisy walking out of the pharmacy. She wondered where Daisy lived.

She didn't know why she decided to, but her feet began following Daisy. She watched as Daisy bought some food from a chinese take away store. She continued to follow Daisy however, she somehow lost sight of Daisy in the crowd.

How did she lose sight of her. She quickly crossed the street and looked around, trying to find the young girl. But instead of finding Daisy, she saw an old van parked in the alleyway. This was odd.

An abandoned van in an alley… what could go wrong. She began walking down the alley, which she knew was stupid but for some reason, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Stalking me now?"

Jemma jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around to see Daisy eating a pork bun and a raised eyebrow, "Daisy… wow. What a coincidence to see you here"

Daisy rolled her eyes and took a step forward. Jemma instinctively moved back. Daisy kept moving forward until they were only a meter away, "Pork Bun?"

"W-What?" Jemma stammered.

"Pork Bun, it's fresh" Daisy replied as she gestured for Jemma to grab one.

"Um… no thanks"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "Your loss". She walked past Simmons and unlocked the van with her keys. Simmons looked at Daisy with confusion, there was no way that Daisy lived in this dump.

"I know what you're thinking. 'There's no way she lives in this dump'"

Oh my god, can Daisy read her mind.

"It looks… cozy" Jemma terribly lied.

"Thanks" Daisy replied sarcastically as she opened the door van. Jemma noticed numerous computers. They looked like they were made from scraps but at the same time, it looked pretty high tech. Fitz would like to see it…, "So, is there a reason why you followed me?"

"Well… I didn't mean to follow you. I just saw you coming out of the pharmacy and wanted to see if you were okay"

Daisy didn't believe a word that she said and Simmons knew it, "You're a terrible liar", she took another bite out of her bun.

"H-How's your shoulder?" Jemma nervously asked.

"It's fine. Just a graze. Thanks for the fake concern"

Jemma was being genuine when she asked that question. She knew that Daisy had gotten the wound from saving her, "It's not fake. You know, I may be a biochemist but i'm pretty good at patching wounds up"

"Sorry Simmons, but I don't trust you" Daisy was tired of this bullshit. At first she found it amusing how someone like SImmons could make it into hydra, but after killing Donnie… another inhuman who was being used by hydra just like she was, things were getting complicated, "Who are you?"

Jemma was taken aback by Daisy's sudden bluntness. She looked into Daisy's eyes and found that she wasn't talking to the smug Daisy that she first met. There was no knowing smile or hidden agenda. Jemma wondered if killing Donnie had taken a toll on her… but yet again she's a hydra agent. Surely she's killed people before.

"I-I'm Jemma Simmons who works for the bi-"

"Cut the bullshit Simmons" Daisy cut her off.

Jemma gulped a lump in her throat, she began moving back in fear. What if Daisy tried to kill her? She couldn't die now. She had so many things that she wanted to do. For example, she needed to see if Fitz is okay with her own eyes. She never gave Fitz an explanation, she simply left when he confessed his feelings.

Daisy let out a soft sigh when she saw the fear in Simmons eyes. She put the bag of pork buns on the table next to her computer and grabbed two drinks out of the mini fridge. She turned her attention back towards Simmons who was still moving back.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you" she stated softly. She opened her can of beer and gestures for Simmons to take the other can but Simmons shook her head nervously. She was probably thinking it was poison.

"Are you even legal age to drink that?" Simmons questioned as she turned down the offer.

"Fake ID's works wonders" Daisy replied as she took a sip. Jemma was very confused as to what was happening. A part of her wanted to get to know Daisy but the other part of her feared the young girl. She was obviously young but she was quite ruthless. She saw Daisy's face when she killed DOnnie, and it was the face of someone who had killed people before.

"What do you want from me?" Jemma asked, she wanted to know why Daisy saved her numerous times today, "You took a bullet for me and then shot Donnie to keep my cover… why?"

Daisy bit her lip. Those were good questions and she still didn't know why, "Let me ask you something. You're obviously not working for hydra so who are you working for?" Daisy questioned. She watched as Jemma clenched her jaw and decided that Jemma was going to leak any information, "When I came back from my mission, there was a rumour that S.H.I.E.L.D still exists… I'm going to assume that you work for them. But why are you in hydra? What information are you trying to gether"

Jemma's eyes widened. Her cover has definitely been blown. What the hell was she supposed to do? She hasn't found anything that could benefit the team.

"I could ask the same of you,'' there was no point in denying it. Jemma felt like Daisy knew everything, and she would know if she was lying or not, "You obviously don't work for hydra so who are you? A Mercenary?"

"A mercenary?" Daisy pondered on that word, "I guess you can call me that"

Jemma looked at Daisy with confusion. Why would someone so young work for Hydra? She couldn't understand why someone like Daisy would work for them. From the short time they spent together, she could already tell that Daisy wasn't a bad person, "Why did you save my life?"

Daisy took another sip of her beer before answering, "Honestly… I don't know why" she replied honestly. Jemma found no hint of dishonesty and was surprised by the genuine confusion in Daisy's voice, "Maybe it's because you remind be a of a sheep in a wolf den"

"I remind you of a sheep?" Jemma was slightly offended by the comment but she couldn't find herself getting angry when she saw an actual smile of Daisy's face.

"Don't worry, not an ugly sheep… maybe a baby lamb" Daisy replied with a small smile on her face.

"A baby lamb? Excuse me! I'll have you know that I had two phDs before the age of 17 and I graduated top of my class in SHIELD academy" Jemma replied back. She found herself being at ease when Daisy was like this.

"Technically SHIELD academy doesn't exist anymore… so that's not a bragging right"

Jemma eyes widened, oh my. Daisy was right. SHIELD academy doesn't exist anymore. Daisy couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my, does this mean i never graduated from university?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't go to university"

Honestly… that didn't make her feel any better. She was pretty sure while she was out learning biochemistry, Daisy was learning how to kill people with her fingers, "That doesn't make me feel better" she replied honestly.

Daisy shrugged her shoulder, "I tried"

A silence came over them and the nervousness slowly began to creep in, "About my secret…" Jemma started, she felt like she could trust Daisy but at the same time, she knew not to trust people so easily, especially not after Ward's betrayal.

"Don't worry. It's safe with me. I'm not one of Hydra's henchman who was brainwashed" Daisy ressured. Jemma didn't look convinced by her statement, which was good. It meant Jemma wasn't gullible, "Still dont trust me?"

Jemma looked down at the concrete with guilt, "Not really" she muttered softly causing Daisy to smirk.

"Good" Daisy was glad to know that Jemma doesn't trust people with a few sincere words. Jemma looked up in surprise.

"Should I be afraid of you?" Jemma asked curiously. There was no sign of threat or hidden agenda. It was a simple, honest question.

Daisy pondered on that thought. There was a reason why people like Whitehall wanted her on their side, "It depends on the situation" she replied simply.

Jemma nodded her head. She was beginning to understand that Daisy had different sides of her. One side was her professional side, like when she killed Donnie, and the other side was a bit more relaxed and talkative.

"You can sit down you know" Daisy gestured to the spot next. Jemma took in a deep breath. Coulson did say to befriend her. So Jemma hesitantly sat down on the edge of the van, "Do you want a drink now that you're more relaxed?"

Jemma didn't think that it was poison, but yet again it was hydra… oh what the hell. She might as well have a beer. It's been a long time since she could sit back and relax. She grabbed the beer and took a sip but instantly cringed at how bitter it was.

She then realised how Daisy's wound was still bleeding, "Since you're not going to kill, can i check your wound? It could get infected"

Daisy raised an eyebrow, "I said it's fi-"

"I know you said it's fine but you got the wound because of me so technically I should take responsibility for your wounds and help you clean it so it doesn't get infected" Jemma cut her off and rambled on. She didn't know where she found the courage to basically lecture Daisy but she knew that she didn't have to be afraid.

"Okay okay. I get it Doctor Simmons" Daisy relented with slight annoyance. Jemma couldn't help but smile at Daisy grumbling under her breath while taking her leather jacket off. For once, Daisy seemed like her age. Daisy turned her body around so Simmons could see the wound.

"This is not just a graze" Jemma lectured as she inspected the wound. She grabbed the plastic bag that had a towel, gauze and disinfection.

"Meh" Daisy shrugged off.

Jemma poured some of disinfection on the towel and began washing the blood off of Daisy's skin. She noticed that there were visible scars on her shoulder but she knew that now wasn't the right time to ask about it. She also noticed a number on her shoulder, 804.

She gently put pressure on the wound with the disinfectant, causing Daisy to yelp in pain, "Jesus Simmons, are you sure you're a doctor?"

Jemma rolled her eyes, "You're a secret hydra agent and you can't take a little sting?" she teased. She didn't need to see Daisy's face to know the young girl was rolling her eyes.

"You have two phD's in biomedical science, shouldn't you be more gentle?" , God, Daisy was the worst patient ever. In return for that snarky comment, Jemma put a bit more pressure on the wound, "What the hell?"

"Oops sorry. They don't teach us how to be more gentle" Jemma shot back sarcastically.

"I thought you were nice" Daisy pouted.

"I thought you were stronger"

Daisy scoffed at that. She was stronger… she just didn't like having her wounds poked at by a stranger. She found herself genuinely smiling at the banter that they had… it was comforting in a way. It was like she was bickering with a sister.

A comfortable silence fell in place as Jemma continued to clean the wound until Jemma became curious again, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is"

"What's with the computers? Are you a hacker?" Jemma asked.

Daisy didn't have a problem with Jemma knowing that she could hack, "I wouldn't call myself a hacker but I know how to get in and out of some places"

Jemma nodded her head. She wasn't expecting a detailed answer from her anyways, "And this van… you live in it?", Daisy nodded her head, "Why live in a van when you can buy an apartment? Surely you get paid enough to not… live this lifestyle"

Jemma was getting more confident in asking Daisy questions while also criticising. It was amusing to see from Daisy's perspective, considering how she hasn't talked to someone like Simmons in a while, "Most of the money goes towards survival like buying food or buying a new leather jacket because a bullet ruined it"

"But you can afford to rent right?"

Daisy shook her head, "It will be a waste of money to rent considering how I'm always on the move," she replied. Daisy got good money from hydra but she was far from being rich, "Plus, most missions require me to buy some pretty expensive equipment" That was partially true. But Jemma didn't need to know where the rest of her money went to.

Jemma nodded her head but she still didn't understand why someone would choose to live in a van. Surely Daisy must have a house somewhere, a place to call home. Jemma finished patching Daisy up, "Make sure you don't overstrain yourself"

"Don't worry, I heal fast"

Jemma looked at Daisy suspiciously, she felt like there was a hidden meaning, "So, that's done… I should get going now", she needed to get back to her apartment to let Bobbi know she's okay and to report back to Coulson what she found out. She quickly got up and grabbed her bag.

"You're going to report me aren't you?" Daisy asked. Jemma wasn't sure how to reply. Yes, she was going to report her but not in a bad way.

"Well… you kn-"

"Just tell me one thing" Daisy didn't trust Jemma completely however, she could tell what type of person Jemma was, "Do you trust your boss?"

Jemma was taken back by that question. Why would Daisy ask her that? What if this was secretly another test to prove her loyalty to hydra? Well, she would have failed already if it was, "Yes, I do,'' she trusted Coulson with her life.

"This is a warning to you and your team", Jemma was now getting scared. Daisy's tone suddenly dropped and turned more threatening, "If your team comes anywhere near my van, I will kill them without hesitation. This is my house"

Jemma wasn't sure whether she should laugh at the fact that Daisy just called this… van her house, or cry in fear. Seeing Daisy today in action made her think that her words were true.. How could someone so young be childish enough to bicker with her yet be so threatening?

"Roger that" Jemma replied with a little fear in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she was a secret agent?" Hunter shouted.

"You left your post" May shouted back. Her voice was dripping with venom, Hunter was taken aback with how scary May can be, "If you didn't leave your post then Agent Simmons wouldn't have had her identity almost compromised!"

"Key word is almost!" Hunter shouted back, "You should've told me that we had an agent on the inside. I shouldn't have been left in the dark"

"You're not an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D remember?" May shot back. She didn't like Hunter, he was arrogant and self-centred. She didn't know why Coulson hired him as a mercenary, "Coulson offered you to be apart of S.H.I.E.L.D but you turned him down"

"That…" Shit, May got him there. Hunter had to admit, he forgot that he wasn't an actual agent and that he was still a mercenary, "Still, I have a right to know what the mission is"

"You can't be trusted. This wouldn't be the first time you screwed up a mission" May was more pissed than usual because Hunter had attempted to shoot Simmons. There's a line you don't cross when it comes to May, and that's not to mess with her team. The only people who she trusted right now is Coulson, Fitz and Simmons.

"Ouch" Hunter has screwed up on multiple occasions but he learnt his lesson… okay maybe not completely. But he didn't like being on the outside of things.

"Agent May" A voice interrupted them from fighting.

Both May and Hunter turned their heads to the top of the stairway to see Coulson.

"Office. Now" Coulson could hear them yelling from downstairs. Usually May didn't raise her voice unless she was exceptionally pissed and he thought it was better to step in now before she shot Hunter again, "Hunter, we'll talk later"

Hunter walked away with a huff of annoyance while May walked into Coulson's office and saw a hologram of Bobbi.

_"Agent May" Bobbi spoke formally. _

_"_Agent Morse" May replied back respectfully as she leaned against the desk next to Coulson.

"_Everything okay on base? I heard you shouting" Bobbi didn't know May well, but she knew that May shouting was never a good thing. _

_"_Nothing that I can't handle" May responded, "Where's Agent Simmons?" she asked with concern.

_"She's not back yet" Bobbi replied, she was also worried about Jemma. While there was little time to get to know the smart british, she was protective of the petite agent._

May nodded her head.

"How about you? Anything new to report?" Coulson questioned.

_Bobbi nodded as she crossed her arms, "Yeah. I don't think Hydra is in possession of this secret weapon that Ward was speaking of" _

Both Coulson and May shared a look, "Elaborate" Coulson ordered.

_"I overheard Bakshi talking to Whitehall and they were talking about finding a foreign object called the obelisk" _

"The obelisk?" May questioned, she had never heard of that before. She looked over to Coulson for an explanation but he seemed as lost as she did.

_"Apparently it's an alien artefact, not really sure what it does yet"_

Coulson took in a deep breath, "It makes sense. If they had a secret weapon that could bring down buildings and destroy cities, why haven't they used it yet?" he thought out loud.

"I told you Ward can't be trusted," May said. She and Coulson had a long argument about sending Simmons into the base of Hydra to find out if what Ward said is true or not.

"So we sent Simmons into Hydra for no reason" May hated the idea of sending Simmons into Hydra more than anyone.

"Not for no reason" Coulson reassured, "We now know what Hydra is looking for"

"We don't even know what the Obelisk is. So it's a dead end" May replied.

"We don't know but luckily we have an ex-hydra agent below" Coulson replied.

"You're joking"

_Bobbi awkwardly stood their as the two of them fought. Even she knew that mentioning Ward was a bad idea. _

"Ma-" Coulson tried to calm her down but it was too late.

"Ward not only lied to us about this secret weapon , making us send Simmons into direct danger, but he also betrayed us and caused Fitz to have permanent brain damage"

"I know but if he knows about the obe-"

Before Coulson could defend himself a sudden noise coming from the hologram interrupted.

_"Bobbi you won't believe the day I had" Jemma's voice suddenly interrupted them, "Oh, hey May and Coulson" _

_"Simmons, you okay?" Bobbi asked, she looked at Jemma's hand and saw blood on them. She instantly reached out and tried to find the wound, "Your hands…" _

_"Oh, it's not my blood" Jemma replied enthusiastically. _

May and Coulson thought that Jemma would be coming back with sadness on her face… not a smile.

"Simmons, report" May spoke sternly.

_"Okay, well long story short. I woke up today at 5:45am-" _

"No, skip that part" Coulson instructed, "What happened on the cargo ship?"

_"Right well… the real question is what didn't happen on that ship?" Jemma began rambling on about the series of events that took place on the ship, "Basically, my identity was almost compromised by Bakshi when we got to the top deck. Donnie was ordered to freeze the entire cargo ship which included you guys so I was about to take out my gun and shoot him before that happens which would obviously compromise my identity but suddenly POOF! An earthquake happened which snapped Donnie out of his hypnotic state. He turned around and was about to freeze us all to death until Agent Johnson took the gun out of my hand and shot Donnie right in the chest. She then passed the gun back to me and practically gave me credit for the kill to prove to hydra that i am loyal" _

_Jemma sucked in a deep breath, "And that's not even the half of what happened today" _

"_Wait, give me a minute Simmons. I need to wrap my head around all of this" Bobbi said as she massaged her forehead from the incoming headache that was going to come with the truckload of information that Simmons just spat out. _

_"Right" Jemma sighed. Wow, that really was a mouthful _

"Okay, let me get this straight" Coulson started as his mind began processing the information, "This secret agent that you guys keep mentioning… why did she protect you?"

"She also saved Jemma from getting shot" May pointed out.

_"Yes, she did. She took a bullet for me" _

_"Is that why your hands are bloodied?" Bobbi asked. _

_"Yes, that brings me to my next point" _

"Is it another long story?" May questioned, everything was beginning to get confusing.

_"Quite so" _

"Fire away Simmons" Coulson leaned against his table and prepared himself for another long story.

_"So right after work, I followed Daisy to find out where she lived.." _

"You followed her?" May questioned more harshly, it was dangerous and stupid. Simmons wasn't a trained agent. If anything goes wrong Simmons could have been killed.

_"Yes, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine" Jemma reassured, "Now back to my story. I followed Daisy into this alley way-" _

_"Perfect place for murder" Bobbi muttered under her breath. _

_"And found out that she was living in a van. But that's not the only thing I found out. She's not an actual Agent of Hydra. Apparently she's just a personal mercenary for Hydra" _

_"_They're the worst kind" May stated, "They blindly follow orders for money"

"_No, no, no, no" Jemma waved her off, "Daisy's actually a really nice girl… aside from the side threats she make from time to time… but I think that's a more of a defense mechanism then her being rude"_

"Simmons, this person is dangerous. You're identity was almost compromised on that ship. If she suspects anything from you then you're done. She will know that you're not loyal to hydra" May replied. Jemma seemed too close to this Daisy person.

"_Well… about that… she knows I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D" _

"Damn it Simmons, should've led with that_" Bobbi stated with slight annoyance. _

_"Right… sorry" Jemma apologised. _

"That's it. Simmons, give me the location of the van. I'll track her down and eliminate her. While I do that, you and Bobbi go to the extraction point" May ordered.

_"No!" Jemma shouted, causing Bobbi to flinch at the sudden voice, "We are not killing anyone especially not Daisy. She's a good guy… well not a good guy but she said she's not going to expose us"_

_"_Do you trust her?" Coulson questioned, earning him a deadly glare from May.

_Jemma sucked in a deep breath and thought about it, a part of her said yes but another part of her said no. Oh this was too complicated, "I don't know… but I trust that she won't tell Bakshi about my identity" _

"I don't" May bluntly replied.

_"Look, Daisy and I spoke for a bit and I found out she's a 20 year old living in van who is smart enough to hack as well as strong enough to work as a mercenary for Hydra" Jemma spat out quickly. _

"She lives in a van?" Coulson questioned.

"Really Phil?" May could not believe that was the thing that Coulson picked up on.

"Have you ever met a mercenary living in their van before?" Coulson questioned with enthusiasm and curiosity, this was new and exciting.

"I only know one mercenary and he's a giant pain in the ass" Just thinking about Hunter annoyed May.

"_Jemma's right" Bobbi mumbled as she thought about it, "Why would Agent Johnson save Jemma from having her identity compromised on the ship and then suddenly expose her? If Daisy wanted Jemma's identity to be compromised then the ship would have been the perfect place" _

_"Thank you Agent Morse" Jemma didn't forget about Daisy's warning. She was afraid of what would happen if Daisy and May fought… it would be a catastrophe. She also knew that it would end with someone dying. _

_"_This is getting too dangerous" Coulson stated, May was glad that he was finally seeing the bigger picture, "Which is why im giving you the option to pull out now. If you trust this Daisy person, then stay and try to bring her to base but if you don't, then leave right now"

May took that back, Coulson is absolutely nuts.

_"I want to stay sir, I think I can convince her to come with us" Jemma said confidently even though she didn't believe it herself. _

_"Me to. We just found out what they are searching for. I can try to find out more to give us a real lead" Bobbi stated. _

_"What are they looking for?" Jemma asked curiously. _

_"Something called an Obelisk. It's a key to something but we don't know what" Bobbi explained. _

_"Maybe I can ask Daisy" Jemma suggested. _

"Don't" Everyone shouted at once causing Jemma's eyes to widen.

"We can't trust Daisy. Maybe the reason why she saved you was because she thought that you didn't have anything on hydra hence, she doesn't see you as a threat. But if you ask her about the Obelisk then she will know that you know something thus, seeing you as a threat" May explained, this was already a bad plan.

"_A simple no would do" Jemma muttered. _

"Okay, everyone return back to their post. Agent Morse, Agent Simmons, if anything goes south immediately remove yourself from the danger and meet us at the extraction point, understood?"

_"Yes sir" Both Bobbi and Jemma logged off of the hologram. _

"Want to explain yourself?" May stopped leaning on the desk and walked in front of Coulson.

Coulson shot May an innocent smile, "What? Isn't it fascinating how this Agent is not only a mercenary but also a hacker who no one knows about?"

"You call it fascinating while I call it dangerous" May shot back causing Coulson to stop smiling, "What if this person turns out to be another Ward?"

"Come on May, she's a 20 year old girl who is living in her van… how dangerous can she be?"

* * *

Daisy was sitting on the chair next to Jemma… okay, more like swinging on the chair. A month has passed since the mission and so far, Daisy kept her promise. She never threatened Jemma with her secret identity nor did she attempted to blackmail her like May suspected.

Instead Daisy would randomly appear next to Jemma and try to distract Jemma because she had nothing else to do. Jemma found herself forming a genuine friendship with the young girl. It was nice to have another girl to talk to… not that Bobbi and May weren't girls.

Jemma found out that Daisy was actually quite childish when she wanted to be. For example, she would question everything that Jemma was doing, _'Jemma, what's that blue thing?, 'Jemma, what does RNA stand for?' _Even though Jemma got annoyed with her questions, she answered them all as if she was an older sister answering her younger sisters questions.

"You know, science was never my strong suit in school" Daisy stated out of nowhere as she swung on her chair. She peeked over Simmons shoulder to see what she was working on but couldn't understand or the scientific words.

"You went to school?" Jemma asked in genuine surprised as she looked through the microscope.

Daisy scoffed in slight offence, "Of course I went to school" she bluffed horribly, "Okay… well not school like you nerd herds went to but… my version of school"

Jemma was now the one who was offended, her head shot up and she shot a glare towards Daisy "Nerd herd?"

"Oh don't sound so offended" Daisy waved her hand, "It's a compliment… kind of"

"Well, this nerd is smart enough to know that you're going to fall off that chair if you keep swinging on it" Jemma shot back before turning her attention back to the microscope.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "_This nerd is smart enough to know that you're going to fall off that chair if you keep swinging on it,'' _she mimicked. But just as she finished her sentence, she felt the chair tipping too far back causing her to fall onto her back and making a loud thud, "Son of a bi-"

"What did I tell you?" Jemma mocked with a sarcastic smile as she turned around to help Daisy up.

Everyone turned their attention towards Daisy causing her to growl in annoyance, "What the hell are you looking at?" She shouted at the guys who were looking at her. Jemma sighed and shook her head when she saw everyone flinch and return back to their work.

"Must you be so aggressive?" Jemma realised that Daisy wasn't as scary as she thought she was.

"It's better than being passive" Daisy replied as she sat back up and rubbed her head that hit the floor. Luckily for her, she had a hard head.

"Is it though?" Jemma went back to her work as Daisy picked up a pen from Jemma's desk and began twirling around her fingers, "Surely you have better things to do than sit here and twirl a pen around your finger"

Daisy shook her head, "Nope. Ever since I pissed off Bakshi my work has been limited to going on scouting missions. Just stupid supervison stuff. Nothing exciting… maybe I should look for work somewhere else"

That statement didn't sit well with Jemma, "How about a surprise visit to your parents house?" she suggested instead. However, she didn't see how Daisy's hand froze and how her body suddenly went rigid.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm an orphan?"

Jemma froze. Why did she have to go and open her big mouth? Of course Daisy wouldn't have parents. Hydra usually picked people who didn't have any family to work for them, "Daisy, I'm so sorry"

Daisy shrugged it off and returned to spinning the pen around her fingers, "Don't be. You weren't the one who abandoned me at a weird orphanage that had mean nuns and this really weird blind kid… I wonder what happened to him" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Still, I shouldn't have brought it up" Jemma felt really bad for bringing back bad memories. While she didn't know what the orphanage was like, she can only make a judgment based on the stories that she had heard of.

"Seriously it's fine" Daisy dismissed, "If anything it's kind of a blessing"

"How so?" Jemma couldn't possibly think of a reason of how having no parents can be a blessing.

Daisy thought about it, what problems did kids with parents have… if she was being honest, she didn't know anyone who had parents… well, good parents, "Seeing how I turned out to be an asshole, can you imagine my parents?"

Jemma shook her head. When Daisy made these self-deprecating jokes about herself Jemma got to see a vulnerable side of Daisy. She wondered what kind of trauma Daisy went through to make her this way, "Daisy, you're not an asshole" Jemma stated softly, she watched as Daisy stopped twirling the pens around her finger, "If anything it's your parent's loss. They missed out on raising someone as great as you"

Daisy wanted to make a sarcastic remark but she found herself at a loss for words. Instead she bit her lip and focused her attention onto the pen, "Thanks"

Jemma gave her a soft smile. She was glad to see that Daisy was slowly opening up to her. At this rate, she could definitely convince Daisy to come back with her to S.H.I.E.L.D.. She had a feeling that Daisy belonged there.

"Agent Johnson"

Both Daisy and Jemma turned their heads to see Hydra agents standing at the end of the hallway that lead to Bakshi's office.

"Agent… whatever it is" Daisy mumbled as she stood up from her chair.

"You have a mission"

Daisy's eyes lit up, "Great, I was starting to get trigger happy"

"Please don't stir up unnecessary trouble" Jemma begged. She had to admit, Daisy had a tendency to get violent. She had seen it on numerous occasions when she had to accompany a team to investigate different alien technology. One time, Daisy punched a guy in the nose because he made a sexist comment about a girl working in tech. Typically, Daisy only lost her cool when someone insulted Simmons.

Daisy was protective. That was something that Simmons could confirm. In some weird ways, Daisy reminded her of May.

"Me? Pfffft, never" Daisy said as she happily followed the soldier.

When she walked into the office she spotted Agent Morse. She knew that Morse and Simmons were working together, but she hasn't gotten the chance to get to know this agent.

"Agent Morse, good to see you" Daisy said happily to the brown haired agent. She turned her head to Bakshi, "Bakshi, I've forgotten how your annoying face is a mood killer"

"You insolent brat" Bakshi mumbled under his breath. He grabbed a file from the drawer and tossed it to Daisy who caught it. Her facial expressions turned serious as she began reading the mission file, "You and Agent Morse will be completing a mission together. You need to extract a box that is being protected by Fisk Industries"

"Fisk Industries?" Bobbi questioned in surprise.

"What the hell is a Fisk?" Daisy asked, she has never heard of Fisk Industries before… but yet again she didn't hear about a lot of things.

"Wilson Fisk" Bakshi stated, "He's a highly profiled kingpin but he isn't important. What's important is that you extract the box with carvings on it, just like the picture in the file"

Daisy took out the photo with confusion, "Did a child make these carvings?", she passed the photo to Bobbi so she can have a look.

Bakshi clenched his jaw, "No" he growled, "You don't need to know what the carvings are"

Bobbi looked surprised at the comment. She assumed that Daisy knew everything about what was happening in hydra however that was not the case.

"Frankly, I don't care" Daisy stated as she passed all of the files to Bobbi, "What's the security like?"

"Low. There's usually only 30 men max"

"Reinforcement?" Daisy questioned further, it was always good to know how many men she was up against. Reinforcement meant she would have to go stealthy.

"No"

Daisy nodded. Now that was out of the way, "How much is the pay?"

"It's always money with you"

"If it wasn't for money I wouldn't be wasting my time putting up with your crap" Daisy shot back.

Bakshi rolled his eyes, "$30,000"

Bobbi's eyes widened. That was more than she was getting paid in a goddamn week. There was no way that Daisy lived in a van when she was earning this much in a day.

"Wow, that much for collecting a box? Sign me up" Daisy said in surprise. Usually she only got paid that much when she had to assassinate a low-profile individual. Whatever is in this box must be important, "However, you know I work better alone"

Daisy knew there was a fat chance that S.H.I.E.L.D might show up and compromise the mission. Especially since Bobbi was working for them.

"Agent Morse is more than capable of accompanying you. Plus, she will make sure that you don't steal the equipment yourself"

Daisy scoffed at the irony of that statement, "Trust me, I couldn't care less about what's inside the box"

"Well that's great. Agent Morse will be in charge of this mission, you follow her lead"

Daisy was taken aback by this. Usually she was the one in charge of missions, "Right… okay…" she mumbled with confusion, "So, Agent Morse, where do we start?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Bobbi and Jemma were sitting on the couch of Jemma's apartment, waiting for their weekly briefing with Coulson.

"Well that's great" Jemma excitedly shouted when Bobbi told her that she will be going on a mission with Daisy alone, "It'll give you a chance to get to know her"

Bobbi shook her head. She had to agree with May, the worst type of people are the ones who work for money without questioning the contractors intentions.

"No offence Simmons but I'm not planning on getting as close to Agent Johnson as you have"

Jemma knew that Bobbi was more hesitant to get to know Daisy, but she felt like a pair of them would be a powerful duo who no one would dare to cross, "Trust me, you may not like her at first but she'll grow on you"

Bobbi didn't believe her. She had thicker walls than her, she didn't trust people as easily as Jemma did, "Unlikely" she muttered.

"Look, at first she may seem a bit… off, but she's actually really nice once you get to know her. Think of her as an abused puppy"

Bobbi cocked an eyebrow at her, "Did you just refer to a killing machine who even Bakshi can't touch, to be an abused puppy?"

"Yes" Jemma reaffirmed, "Daisy has some… really deep psychological issues that she needs to deal with, but that doesn't make her a bad person"

Bobbi shook her head, "I'll believe it when I see it"

Right on time, Coulson's hologram appeared.

"_Agent Morse, Agent Simmons"_

Both Morse and SImmons jumped off the couch and walked in front of the hologram to greet Coulson.

"Sir, you're looking fancy" Jemma said in surprise when she saw Phil wearing a tuxedo, "Did you go to a party?"

_Coulson chuckled as he took his tie off, "A party? No. We had a meeting with someone who has a gambling problem" _

"Oh, undercover work. Didn't know you were back on the field?" Jemma replied. After everything that happened with S.H.I.E.L.D being HYDRA and Ward being a traitorous bastard, Coulson had been busy with damage control.

Bobbi was surprised by how informally Jemma was talking to the Director. When she joined Coulson's team, she didn't realise that the members treated each other like family. She was beginning to realise that Coulson was practically the father of FitzSimmons and May was the mother bear of the group.

"_I am. Need to get out once in a while"_

"Did you find anything out?" Bobbi questioned, she would like to get to the point of this debrief.

"_Not much information but there's a rumour that the obelisk can only be held by the 'chosen' one" _

"The chosen one? What does that mean?" Bobbi asked.

"_Got no idea. But if you see the obelisk, do not touch it or else you'll turn into stone"_

"Interesting… a foreign object that turns people into stone" Jemma muttered under her breath, "It's kind of like the greek mythology Medusa"

Bobbi shook her head when she saw Jemma lost in thought, "Anyway, I have a mission with Daisy"

"_Sounds like fun. What's the mission?" Coulson questioned. He was getting more and more curious about who this person was. _

"To steal a painting from Fisk Industries" Bobbi walked over to the table and grabbed a photo to show Coulson, "Have any idea what this means?"

"_Those carvings…" Coulson muttered under his breath. _

"Something wrong sir?" Bobbi noticed how Coulson's face slightly paled at the sight of the carvings.

"_No" Coulson shook his head, "Nothing. Need back up?" _

Bobbi shook her head, "No, I'll try to bring it back to the apartment so you can see it for yourself"

_Coulson nodded his head, "Good. Take a picture of the carvings on the painting and keep your cover. It might lead to something"_

"Roger that"

"_Simmons, how are things on your end? Made any progress?" _

"Progress with finding out what the obelisk is? No sir. However, Daisy and I are getting quite close. I would even go as far as to call her my friend"

"_That's good. You think she'll come with us when the time comes?" _

Jemma pondered on that, "I think so sir but… I don't think she'll come for free though"

"Of course not" Bobbi muttered under her breath as she shook her head.

"_Okay, good work. Debrief tomorrow after your mission"_

* * *

Stretching her legs and letting out a long yawn, Daisy began wondering whether this mission was worth the money. Especially considering the awkward silence between her and Bobbi. The two of them were sitting in the car outside of the heavily guarded warehouse. They were waiting for the truck to deliver this secretive painting with weird designs.

Daisy was on her laptop, secretly hacking her way through the security system of Fisk Industries so they could get in. She doubted Bobbi had an actual plan to get inside the warehouse.

"So, Agent Morse. How are you liking hydra?" Daisy awkwardly asked as she continued typing away on her laptop. She didn't know how to start a conversation with the Agent. She began to appreciate how Jemma always rambled on about nothing whenever an awkward silence fell upon them.

"I hate it" Bobbi replied coldly. Just the thought of what was happening on base was enough to make her skin crawl. They practically tortured you, mentally broke you down until you can't think for yourself, and then brainwash you into a basic nazi. It was disgusting to think about.

"Trust me, once you get used to the brainwashing, torture and assassiations from time to time, it begins to feel like home" Bobbi wasn't sure if Daisy was being sarcastic or not and it was slightly worrisome. She wondered how Jemma, who was a soft-mannered little british, befriended someone like Daisy who seemed borderline psychopathic, "Th-that was sarcasm"

Good to know. Bobbi went back to looking through the binoculars until her curiosity got the best of her, "Why do you do it?" she questioned while putting the binoculars down, "Why work for HYDRA when you know all the messed up things that they do?"

Daisy looked at Bobbi. She was about to give her a sarcastic answers but instead, she let out a soft sigh and looked out of the window, "Grew up in a house?"

That was a weird question. Of course she grew up in a house. She was raised by her single mother who had a lot of debt. To pay off the debt that her mother had accumulated over the years, she accepted the offer to train under Natasha Romanoff and become one of S.H.I.E.L.D's most successful agent.

"Didn't you?"

Daisy shook her head as she looked at her laptop, "Guess Simmons forgot to brief you on that. I'm on orphan raised by scary mean nuns" she replied. Technically, she wasn't raised by them but she wasn't going to tell Bobbi her entire life story. She just needed to tell her enough to get Bobbi off her back, "When you have nothing, you tend to gravitate towards the people who can give you something… even if the consequences are dire"

Bobbi knew this was how Hydra worked. They recruited vulnerable people and turned them into killing machines. It was the perfect tactic. Hell, even S.H.I.E.L.D used that tactic, "Still, why stay? You obviously have a conscious compared to these other Nazi's or else you wouldn't be helping us"

Daisy scoffed at that. Her? Having a conscious? No, that's impossible, "A conscious? Does that still exist?" She questioned herself quietly, "Either way, I stay for the money. I'm not interested in this Hydra vs Shield game"

"Game?" Bobbi was now visibly annoyed with how childish Daisy sounded, "This isn't a game. People are dying because Hydra. I've had people who I called my brothers and sister, stab me in the back-literally, because of this Hydra bullshit. And you think this is a game?" she shouted. She genuinely couldn't understand Daisy and it infuriated her to no end. Bobbi was good a reading people.. No, she was great at it. Yet she couldn't figure this 20 year old Agent out.

Okay, that was the wrong word to use and Daisy made a mental note to never say that again, "Right…not a game" she mumbled guilty. Maybe she did have conscious… how can she get rid of it? It was annoying, "Look, I'm sorry for what HYDRA did to you, but that's not on me"

"Not on you?" Bobbi scoffed, that was bullshit, "You complete missions for them. You do whatever they ask you to do like a loyal dog of Hydra"

Daisy's jaw clenched when she heard that. She wasn't loyal to hydra and she was far from doing whatever the hell they want. She slammed her laptop down and said, "And how is that different from you? Aren't you blindly following your Director's orders?"

"I don't blindly follow anyone"

"Yeah right, you dyed your hair from blonde to brown and infiltrated hydra because your Director ordered you to"

Bobbi was going to say something back until she realised something… how did Daisy know that she dyed her hair.. She instantly grabbed the gun that was attached to her hip and aimed it at Daisy's head.

"Jesus what the hell?" Daisy shouted as the gun was suddenly being aimed at her. She raised her hand in the air to show that she wasn't going to attach however she could easily take Bobbi out, "Put your gun down will you? You'll blow our cover!"

"How the hell do you know that?" Bobbi shouted as she kept her gun trained on Daisy's head.

"Know what?"

"Know that my hair was dyed"

"You're getting pissed because you're not a natural brunette? Don't blame me, blame your genetics" Daisy shot back.

"There's only one photo of me being blonde that exists" Bobbi knew that the only way that someone would know that she dyed her hair, was if they saw her profile that only S.H.I.E.L.D has access to.

"Fine" Daisy muttered, "I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D". Bobbi's eyes widened, how the hell did Coulson not notice that they were big hacked.

"You hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"You guys have terrible firewalls. Seriously, who runs the security system in there?" Daisy rambled on.

"Why the hell did you hack S.H.I.E.L.D? Who are you?"

"How about you lower the gun?" Daisy suggested, when she saw that Bobbi wasn't going to move and inch she decided to take matters into her own hands. Unexpectedly, she snatched the gun out of Bobbi's hand and began disassembling it, "Calm down"

Bobbi was surprised by how fast Daisy took the gun out of her hands and she got ready to attack until she saw Daisy disassembling the gun.

"I don't like talking when I'm being threatened with a gun" Daisy mumbled as she wind down the window through the pieces out.

"What the hell?" Bobbi shouted, that was her gun… she liked that gun.

"Oh don't get upset over a gun. If you're as good as Bakshi says you are then you don't need a gun to defend yourself" Daisy said when she saw the glare that Bobbi was giving her.

"Whatever" Bobbi muttered under her breath. God Daisy was annoying, she was seriously going to talk to Jemma about befriending someone like Daisy, "Just tell me why you hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Come on, I'm technically at a disadvantage. For one, I know that you have a security camera watching my van 24/7 and I also know you're reporting my every move to some random person I don't know nor trust. I bet you'll be reporting this conversation back to your Director" Daisy stated. Bobbi had to admit, that was a good point and yes… she would be reporting this conversation back to Coulson, "I needed to make sure you weren't selling me out to some weird government agency"

"HYDRA is the weird government agency"

Bobbi… made a good point, "True… but at least I'm getting paid"

Bobbi rolled her eyes. It really was about money… in some twisted way, Daisy reminded her of her ex-husband.

Daisy bit her lip and thought about it. She grew up in an environment where people betrayed each other on a daily basis. The first thing she learned when Hydra took her in, was not to get attached to anyone. Death was something that Daisy was all too familiar with.

However, for someone like Bobbi, while her line of work was dangerous and potentially life threatening, S.H.I.E.L.D encourage teamwork and comradery. Being betrayed by everything you've ever known was a real bitch.

"I'm sorry about your friends being HYDRA" Daisy mumbled softly. Bobbi was surprised to pick up genuine sincerity in Daisy's voice, "Honestly… HYDRA is all I've ever known. I was practically created to be the perfect hydra agent. Shoot when ordered to, don't ask questions"

Bobbi looked at Daisy with sympathy. She forgot for a second that Daisy was only 20 years-old. She was starting to realise what Jemma meant when she called Daisy an abused puppy. She got aggressive when being threatened, but turned passive and vulnerable when there were signs of trust.

"Where were you when everything went down?" Bobbi asked, she wondered if Daisy had killed any S.H.I.E.L.D agents for Hydra.

"Was in Siberia" Daisy stated honestly, "Now that I think about, they probably wanted me out of the country if HYDRA was being revealed"

It made sense. If Bobbi was a HYDRA official, she would have Daisy out of the country. She was a good agent and would be helpful during the takeover however, she was too unpredictable. No one knew where her loyalty lies.

"You know… you keep saying how HYDRA is the only thing that you've ever known… but what if S.H.I.E.L.D can offer you a way out?"

Bobbi thought that was this a good time to bring it up. Jemma hasn't gone around to it, she was too focused on befriending Daisy rather than bringing her into headquarters. Bobbi looked over to Daisy to see her reaction to the suggestion but Daisy was focused on the truck that had entered the warehouse.

"I think that's the truck" Daisy pointed out.

Right, a conversation for another time. Bobbi started the car and drove to the entrance. One of the guards came out of the box, "Who are you?"

"We're the inspection team. We're here to ensure that Fisk's inventory is secured and that nothing is missing" Bobbi smoothly lied. Daisy had to admit, she was better at fieldwork then Jemma. She could lie without stammering and plaster a fake smile. No wonder Bakshi likes her.

"Inspection team? We have nothing scheduled here"

"Cargo has been going missing. We thought it was best to come unannounced incase anyone tries anything. You know how Fisk gets when he's packages go missing?... Actually you probably don't, everyone ends up dead"

Daisy hid her smile when she saw the fear in the guards eyes. She had to admit, she was starting to like Bobbi.

"R-right" The guard nervously stammered as he checked his tablet, "I just need your I.D clearance and you can be on your way"

Damn, she was hoping that the guard wouldn't ask her that. There was no one in S.H.I.E.L.D who specialised in computers or hacking.

"Barbara Phillips and Mary" Daisy quickly butt in.

The guard looked into the car to see Daisy smiling at him.

"Mary...?"

"Just Mary" Daisy said. She wasn't going to say shit about her last name that the nuns gave her. Mary Sue Poots. Who even has that type of name?

Bobbi prayed that this worked. She really didn't want to fight the horde of men working here. There were at least 10 men near the truck, 5 guards around the entrance and probably more hiding around the place.

"Mrs Phillips… Mrs Mary…?"

"Just Mary" Daisy butted in again.

"You have clearance. You may go through"

Bobbi let out a sigh of relief. She wind up the window and turned towards Daisy, "What did you do?"

"Not much, just gave Barbara Phillips and Mary, high clearance level"

Bobbi smirked at that, Daisy was more than a brute force to be reckoned with, she had the brains too..

"Impressive… but just so for the record, I hate the name Barbara"

Daisy couldn't help but smile at the compliment and little fun fact. The gates opened for them, allowing Bobbi to drive into the warehouse and park near the truck. Bobbi and Daisy got out of the car and walked towards the truck where the men were guarding it.

"Open it up" Bobbi ordered the guard holding the key.

"And who are you?"

"We're the inspection team, now open it up" Bobbi shouted. Daisy had to admit, Bobbi was a bit intimidating when she was giving orders.

The guards looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The guard walked up to the truck and opened the back.

Both Bobbi and Daisy climbed inside and began inspected the boxes. Bobbi opened one of the box up and saw packages of drugs, "There's cocaine, Molly, weed…what the hell is Fisk doing with all of this?"

"I don't know but it's not our problem" Daisy muttered as she tried to find the painting with weird carvings. Bobbi shook her head and closed the box. Daisy saw an odd looking safe at the far back of the truck. She walked towards it and crouched down. She would bet all her money that the painting was inside this safe, "I think I found it"

Bobbi stopped looking through the boxes and went to Daisy. She crouched down near the safe and knew that the painting was hidden in here, "Yep, this is definitely it" Bobbi muttered, she was about to open the box until Daisy stopped her.

"We're not supposed to open it"

Bobbi's face fell at that statement, "Seriously? Now you're going to follow the rules?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "Good point. Do whatever, I just want my 30k"

Bobbi rolled her eyes and grabbed a bobby pin from her hair to try to unlock the lock. While Bobbi was doing that, Daisy was keeping a lookout. She noticed one of the guards on the phone with someone… damn, they needed to be quick.

"Bobbi, no offence but your pick locking skills suck" Daisy went back to Bobbi and snatched the bobby pin out of her hand.

"Hey!" Bobbi shouted, her pick locking skills didn't suck… it's just been a while. She was about to take it back when she heard a click, "Great, you're good with computers, can apparently kickass and now you can pick lockets like a pro"

Daisy wasn't lying when she said she was created to be the perfect hydra agent.

"Picking lockets and hacking computers are self taught" Daisy said as she opened the box. She was disappointed to find the painting and nothing else, "I'm getting paid 30k to steal a painting"

Bobbi looked at Daisy with confusion. Did she really not know what the mission was about or was she playing dumb? It would make sense if Daisy didn't know anything because to be fair, she completes missions without questioning orders.

"Pass me the painting" Daisy gave Bobbi the painting and saw the guards coming towards them. Bobbi took out the phone and started to take photos of the painting to send to Coulson. She really couldn't care less if Daisy saw her at this point. She already knew that Daisy wasn't going to turn them in.

"Agent Morse, we got trouble" Daisy gritted through her teeth as she got into a defensive state. Bobbi looked up and noticed that guards were starting to march towards them.

"So much for stealth" Bobbi muttered under her breath. She put her phone in her back pocket and walked out of the truck only to meet a circle of guards that closed them in. Daisy followed her lead and saw the guards.

"Guess stealth is out the window" Daisy muttered. She counted the number of soldiers in the area. There was roughly 30 men, probably more. This would be alot easier if she could quake them away but she couldn't expose her powers.

"Who the hell are you? The inspection team is due to come tomorrow!' One of the guys shouted at them.

"So, I've seen you hack and pick lockets... how good is your fighting?"

"I'm not known as HYDRA's best agent for no reason" Daisy said with a smug smile, "How about you? Sorry about your gun"

"Don't need a gun. Trained with Black Widow so not too shabby myself" Bobbi replied. She didn't know why but a part of her was excited to fight alongside Daisy. If there was one thing Bobbi respected, it was a good and reliable partner. She gently placed the box back into van. She will get it once they were done with these guys.

A small smile appeared on Daisy's face. She doesn't team up with people because usually they were unreliable and weak.

Both got into their defensive stance as the guards began charging at them. Daisy could easily tell that none of these men were actually trained in self-defence. The first guy made a left jab towards her face however, there ribs were left wide open. She dodged the jab and threw a powerful hook into the guy's ribs. He was going to have a bruise when he wakes up. Daisy could feel someone coming from behind so she twisted her body and grabbed the second guy's arm. She threw him over her shoulder into the the first guy.

Daisy saw how a guy had a baton in his hand. She remembered reading that Bobbi was skilled in using them so she kicked the guy in the stomach and quickly snatched the baton out of his hand. She glimpsed over to Bobbi who was doing really well.

Daisy assumed that she was good, but not this skilled in fighting. She knew if she and Bobbi ended up being enemies, she was going to be a tough enemy to beat.

"Barbara" Daisy teased as she tossed her a baton. Bobbi shot Daisy a side glare for calling out her name but appreciated the baton. She swung the baton at the incoming guards head. This was a lot more effective then getting her knuckles all bruised and bloodied up.

Time passed as they knocked out the guards unconscious. Jesus Christ that was a workout. Daisy had to admit, she was out of breath. She had gotten punched in the face a few times so her face was throbbing.. She looked over to Bobbi who was now holding two batons in her hand and she didn't look any better than how she felt.

Daisy put her hands on her two knees as she panted, it's been too long since she had a proper workout. She stuck her thumbs out to Bobbi and smiled.

"Good work" Bobbi said while panting. She was dripping with sweat that was mixed with blood. She had gotten hit a few times but nothing too bad. She noticed a guard running up to Daisy with a knife in his hand so she quickly threw a baton at his head, knocking him unconscious.

Daisy turned around in time to see the guy falling on the ground. She turned back to Bobbi, "Thanks"

"Thanks for the baton. How'd you kn-"

"It was in your profile" Daisy explained as she corrected her posture and looked at the mess. Oh this was annoying. Suddenly, they heard an alarm go off which could only mean one thing… reinforcements.

All of a sudden, shifty black vans broke through the gates and began to surround them. Once the van doors opened, heavy armed men came pouring out with their guns trained all over Daisy and Bobbi's body.

"Shit" Bobbi muttered under her breath as they were now surrounded by men with guards. Bobbi raised her hands in the air. Maybe this was why Bashki was offering 30k to Daisy. The reinforcements just kept coming.

Bakshi said it was low security.

He lied.

If Bobbi knew that there was reinforcements, she would have prepared more equipment and an escape route but now, she was going to get both her and Daisy killed. Maybe she should've called in for reinforcement from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Both Daisy and Bobbi began backing up to the truck, "A gun would be really useful right now" Bobbi muttered under her breath regretfully.

"I'll buy you a new one" Daisy shot back, she was now regretting dismantling the gun.

"You can't buy me a new one if we have bullets in our heads" Bobbi quitely shouted.

"We all make mistakes"

"Are you done?" One of the guards shouted at them as he pushed the safety lever on his gun down.

Daisy was already tired and she was starting to get a headache. She wasn't going to deal with these men with guns too kindly, "Do you trust me?" Daisy whispered to her.

"What?"

"Hang tight"

Before Bobbi knew it, Daisy shoved her into the back of the truck. , "What the hell? Daisy!" Bobbi shouted as she quickly scrambled off of the floor to get out of the truck but it was too late. Daisy closed the door and locked the back. The only sounds Bobbi could hear were several gunshots. The gunshots were getting louder and louder, which meant they were closing in on Daisy, "Damn it Daisy" she shouted.

Why the hell would Daisy lock her in here? She wasn't some damsel in distress. She could defend herself. Maybe Daisy was bordeline suicidal because this shit, is a suicide mission.

She kept banging on the door and trying to find an inside lock but to no avail. Bobbi remembered Jemma saying how Daisy had saved her from getting shot and also saved her from having her cover blow. She wondered why would Daisy do this for a complete stranger?

First, there was a slight quake, causing Bobbi to lose her balance and fall on her butt and then there was silence.

Panic began to settle in.

* * *

The second Daisy locked the door, a guard shot her in the shoulder. She let out a groan of pain but she knew this wasn't the time to stand here and cry about it. So she quickly rolled out of the line of fire and hid behind Bobbi's parked car.

She could tell that the men were getting closer and closer. If she waited any longer than she would be shot dead, and Bobbi would be next.

Eyes closed.

Breathing slows down.

Drowning out the sound of the bullets and the leader barking orders to his men to finish the job… done.

Daisy could feel everything, she could feel the footsteps of the men moving towards her, the vibration of the gun as the bullet flew out of it and Bobbi banging on the truck door, screaming for Daisy to open up.

Eyes opened.

Daisy raised put her hand against the car and let out a concussive blast that caused the car to go flying towards the men who were walking towards them.

Temporarily, the gun firing stopped, giving Daisy a chance gather enough strength to release another concussive blast. She raised her hand towards the men and release her power upon them. She had to restrain herself so she didn't accidentally kill Bobbi by flipping the truck, but the quake she just sent was more like a concussive wave of vibration than just a small blast.

She slowly stood up and realised that she may have went overboard when she saw all of the vans were flipped. She clenched her hand but immediately felt a sharp pain in her arm.

She rolled up her sleeves and saw dark bruises on her forearm that followed the pattern of her veins.

Great, now her veins ruptured.

Using her powers came with a cost. Nothing comes for free.

"Damn it" she muttered under her breath as she felt her shoulder and arm throbbing.

"Daisy!" Bobbi shouted from inside the truck. Daisy completely forgot that she threw the Agent in there.

Daisy was about to open the door for Bobbi but she could feel that more reinforcements were coming by car. Shit. She really didn't want to deal with anyone anymore.

She stumbled over to one of the guards to grab the truck's key and quickly ran to the driver's seat, "Sit tight" Daisy shouted to Bobbi as she entered the front seat, "How hard can it be to drive a truck? I drive a van for a living" she muttered under breath.

She winced as she had to use her hand to insert the key and stir the steering wheel. She reversed out of the warehouse however, she felt the wheels going over something. When she looked at the rear mirror she realised she just ran over Bobbi's car.

Oops, she was going to have to buy her a new one.

"What was that?" Bobbi shouted from the back as her back slammed into the side of the truck.

"Nothing… just a little bump"

Daisy quickly drove out of the warehouse before the cars could get them. She knew she couldn't take the truck back to base plus, there were millions worth of drugs in the back. Daisy wasn't going to supply them with drugs. God knows what they would do with it.

She drove for 30 minutes until she spotted a deserted cliff near the ocean. The pain all over her body was starting to throb like a bitch as the adrenaline wore down. Daisy suddenly remembered something… "Shit, Bobbi"

Daisy parked near the edge of the cliff and quickly jumped out of the truck. She ran to the back door and opened it to see Bobbi sitting in the corner looking bored and annoyed.

"About time" Bobbi shouted with annoyance. She had been sitting in the back for half an hour. Not only was it uncomfortable being around so many drugs, Daisy was a terrible driver, "Where the hell did you get your driver's license?" Bobbi sneered as she stood up unsteadily and walked out of the back of the truck with the painting in her hand.

During her time in the back she had sent a photo to Coulson and tried to figure out what the patterns meant but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Technically I don't have one"

"You don't have a driver's license yet you drive a van?" Bobbi lectured but she immediately froze when she saw how pale Daisy was looking and the blood that was pouring out of her wound. She noticed a hole in Daisy's jacked and red liquid oozing out of it, "What the hell happened?" she shouted out of concern as she reached to look at the gun show wound but Daisy flinched away.

"It's fine" Daisy shrugged her off. She walked to the front of the truck to see if there was water on the bottom. She wanted the drugs to be destroyed.

"That's not fine Daisy. Your face is as pale as a ghost and I bet I can see the bullet if the pool of blood wasn't covering it"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "I've had worse" she muttered under her breath as she walked to the back of the truck to close the doors. That sentence didn't sit right with Bobbi, "Can you help me push the truck down the cliff?"

Bobbi nodded her head, "Don't want HYDRA to get there hands on the drugs?"she asked as she used as much strength as she could muster to push the truck back.

"It's not the mission" Daisy replied as she gritted her teeth.

She knew it was impossible to push the truck back, but she didn't want Bobbi to be suspicious when she used her powers to cause part of the cliff to fall off. She gently stomped on the ground, not enough for Bobbi to feel it but enough for the fragile cliff to collapse with the truck. The second the truck fell into the water, Daisy collapsed to her knees.

"Hey whoa" Bobbi quickly rushed to Daisy's side, "Okay, we need to get you back to base so you can get patched up"

That was the last thing Daisy wanted, "No, just take me back to my van"

Bobbi helped Daisy up by putting her relatively good arm around her shoulders, "Daisy, you're literally bleeding out right now. I'm not taking you to your van"

"Either you take me to my van or leave me here" Daisy shot back. She felt herself getting sleepier by the second from the blood loss but she wasn't going to pass out. No, she refused to. If any of the Agents saw her like this, her reputation would take a blow.

"Damn it, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Bobbi shouted at her as she practically dragged Daisy to the main road where she was hoping to get a car stop for us. It was hard to carry Daisy and hold the painting on the other hand but she made due.

She stuck her finger out, signalling for the drivers to stop and help but no one did, "Damn it" she muttered under her breath.

Daisy rolled her eyes and pulled her arm from Bobbi's shoulder. She locked her eyes on a car that was zooming towards them and took a few steps forward onto the main road.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobbi shouted as she tried to pull Daisy back but Daisy shrugged her off. God Daisy was an absolute psychopath. The car was getting closer and closer but Daisy still wasn't moving, "Damn it Daisy. Move!"

Bobbi grabbed Daisy's wrist and attempted to pull her back once again but Daisy twisted her hand out of it.

God damnit.

Bobbi was going to resort to tackling Daisy out of the way, even if it did more damage to her shoulder but just in time. The car stopped right in front of Daisy who now had her hands on the hood of the car.

Bobbi let out a sigh of relief. She saw the owner of the car get out with anger plastered on his face. She quickly walked over to him and punched him in the face, knocking him out, "Sorry buddy, but it's been a long day," she said as she put the painting into the car and dragged his body to the side of the road where he won't get ran over.

She looked back and saw Daisy almost collapsing at the hood of the car, "Whoa… look you need medical attention" She quickly ran over to Daisy and helped her up. She helped Daisy get into the passenger seat.

Daisy shook her head, "Not HYDRA" she firmly said. She swear to god if Bobbi dragged her into hydra she was going to quake her into the building… okay, that wasn't true. That was the blood loss talking. But she couldn't enter hydra in her state, "I hope cleaning blood is covered in his insurance plan" Daisy mumbled under her breath before falling unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_A/N: Happy Late Chinese New Year! Just wanted to make a quick note that with the coronavirus spreading rapidly, if the virus is in your country or area, please stay safe and wear a mask to protect you! Have fun reading!_

Bobbi knew this was a stupid idea. She knew that she would be taking a huge risk by bringing Daisy here but what choice did she have? She couldn't just leave Daisy in her van to bleed out. Especially not when Daisy saved her from having bullet holes in her body.

"How is she?"

Jemma looked at Daisy worriedly who was laying on her now bloodied bed. When Bobbi came bursting through the door, she wasn't expecting the Agent to drag an unconscious Daisy who was bloodied and bruised, "She lost a lot of blood however, she should be out of danger as long as she doesn't do anything too strenuous on her body and gets a proper rest," she stated.

She finished wrapping Daisy's arms in bandages. The bruises on her arms were quite peculiar but that wasn't even the most worrisome thing that she noticed. There were scars all over Daisy's torso. She had to take off Daisy's jacket and shirt to make sure she cleaned the wound thoroughly but she wasn't expecting to something so morbid.

She's treated American soldiers before and the scars wasn't nearly half as bad as Daisy's. She wondered what kind of torturous life she must have led to become the person she was today. From the look on Bobbi's face, she knew that Bobbi was thinking the same thing.

She shook her head to rid herself from those thoughts and gestured Bobbi to exit the room so Daisy can rest in peace.

After closing the door, Jemma silently shouted, "What the hell happened? You said it was an easy mission"

"Bakshi lied to us" Bobbi stated with frustration. She began explaining to Simmons how Daisy had saved her life by locking her in the back of the truck and then proceeded to have a staring concert with an oncoming car who was driving at full speed.

"God, why is she so reckless?" Jemma shouted in frustration and concern. At this point, she saw Daisy as another member of the team, "And what's with the injuries on her arms?"

Bobbi looked at Jemma with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The bruises on her forearm are quite severe. It almost looks as if her veins ruptured from internal trauma"

Okay, Bobbi wasn't good with medical talk but even she knew that-that didn't make sense. She began pacing back and forth as she thought about it, "You were right about her"

Jemma walked over to the fridge to get an ice pack for Bobbi's head, "Which part?" She questioned as she threw the ice pack to Bobby caught it then collapse onto the couch.

"Everything" Bobbi admitted softly as she placed the icepack on her head and stared at the painting that Bakshi wanted them to get, "I can read people like on open book. Bakshi's a middle aged man who has deep childhood trauma. He's father probably abused him and his mother left him at a young age. He joined Hydra the first chance he got because he wanted to prove to everyone that he was worth something hence, why he has such a big ego and hates it when people disobey his orders"

Jemma nodded her head as she began making warm tea for herself and Bobbi. She knew that Bobbi was good at reading people. From what Coulson had told her about Bobbi, she had the skills to make their enemies cry in the interrogation room because Bobbi could tap into childhood trauma that has been repressed.

"Yet when it comes to Daisy… I can't figure her out" Bobbi shot Jemma a thankful smile as she grabbed the hot mug from her hand, "One minute I see her as this ruthless soldier who kills people when ordered to without question but other times… I see her as someone who went down the wrong path because life dealt her shitty cards"

Jemma carefully sat down next to Bobbi as she put her hot mug onto the coaster that laid on her dining table. She understood what Bobbi mean't, "I just don't understand why she still chooses to work with hydra after everything they put her through. You saw the scars on her body."

"Old habits are hard to break" Bobbi murmmed as she sipped her tea.

Jemma let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned back on the couch, "It doesn't explain why she keeps risking her life for us"

"She's probably borderline suicidal" Bobbi stated straightforwardly.

"Bobbi" Jemma chastised.

"What?" Bobbi wasn't saying it as a joke, she was being honest, "What Daisy did was suicidal. She not only went up against an entire squadron of men with guns, but she also stood in front of an oncoming car who was speeding by the way"

Jemma shook her head, "She's not suicidal, just reckless", Bobbi did not see that as recklessness especially when a specialist like Daisy who was able to think fast on her feat, "But something doesn't make sense, how did she take them all out?"

Bobbi thought about it and something didn't seem right about it. There was no way that Daisy could take them all out by herself, especially when she had no weapons. She suddenly remembered feeling a quake when she was in the truck. She made a note to ask Daisy when she got better.

_"Skye" _

_There was nothing but darkness surrounding her. No matter which direction she looked, everything was black. Suddenly, a little girl appeared in front of her with an innocent and sweet smile. Daisy crouched down so she was on eye-level with the young girl. _

_"Katya" Daisy replied with a sweet smile of her own. She knew this was a dream, there was no way she could be here with the little girl but she didn't care. When she had dreams like these, she didn't want to wake. She wanted to stay in a dream-like world where she didn't feel like bees were stinging her body from the inside. _

_"Come play with me" Katya said as she pulled her hand out, waiting for Daisy to take her hand. Daisy looked at her hand and hesitated. She reminded herself that this was a dream and it was okay to take her hand, so she did, "Let's go", the excitable eight-year old girl said as she pulled Daisy through the darkness and into an abandoned room that resembled a prison. _

_Daisy sucked in a deep breath as she looked around. There was a metal bunk bed that had a burnt mattress on it. Blood stains were splattered all over the once grey walls and the sink had fallen apart… just like she remembered. _

_"Do you remember when you used to tell me bedtime stories?" Katya questioned innocently as she tilted her small head. _

_Daisy crouched down and nodded her head with a sad smile, "Of course, how could I forget?" _

_Katya's smile slowly began to drop, "You've become older… old people forget things" _

_Daisy couldn't help but chuckle at that. She forgot how straight-forward Katya was, "I'd never forget you" she said as she rubbed Katya's head comfortingly. How could she forget the little girl who was like a sister to her? She tried to do everything in her power to protect her… but she failed… just like she failed everyone else in her life. _

_Katya's face began to brighten up, "Can we play a game?" _

_Daisy nodded her head, "Whatever you want" she spoke softly. _

_"Let's play hide and seek. I'll hide and you'll find me" _

_"Okay. Let's play" Daisy said as she put her hands over her eyes. _

_"No cheating!" Katya shouted before running away. _

_Daisy counted down from 10, "Ready or not, here I co-" she froze when she lowered her hands. She was no longer in the abandoned room. She slowly stood up and realised where she was. _

_This was her own personal hell. _

_She must've died and went straight to hell._

_She was standing at the end of the hallway where there was a line of cages with people in it. People who she recognised. She sucked in a breath of cold air and began walking down the hallway. She could feel everyone staring at her and guilt began to sink in. _

_These were the people who she killed in cold blood. _

_No-one locked in these cages deserved to die. _

_The ages varied from someone as young as 13 years old to someone as old a 60._

_Daisy stopped and looked at the last person in the cage. _

_Donnie Gill. _

_He had a bullet through his chest and blood pouring out of his mouth. Blue eyes desperately screaming out for help. _

_"I'm sorry" Daisy whispered to him as she looked at him with regret and self-anger. Whenever she saw the faces of those she killed, she knew that she wasn't one of the good guys like Jemma and Bobbi. _

_Maybe that was why she saved them, because they were the people she wished that she could be. _

_"Skye" Daisy turned her head around to see Katya standing there, "It's not too bad here" _

_Daisy shook her head, "You don't deserve to be here," she whispered. She knew the things that Katya had done but she was and 8 years old girl who was forced to complete a mission. _

_"None of us do" Katya's smile suddenly dropped and twisted into something more sinister, "But you put us in here. You trapped us inside because you couldn't be better"_

_Suddenly Daisy was transported into the darkness again but this time, Katya wasn't the only one here. There were hundreds of children standing behind her, staring at her with contempt in their eyes. _

_"Why do you deserve to leave here while we remain trapped in here?" Daisy closed her eyes to try to stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Only a shudder that was filled with self-hatred. _

_Katya walked over to Daisy and pulled her hand out, "Stay with us" _

_Daisy shook her head as the tears began to fall her face. She knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't take her hand, but she didn't deserve to wake up. Katya was right, why did she get to wake up from this hell when everyone else was trapped here. Her hands unconsciously began moving towards Katya but just before she could grab the little girl's hand… _

Daisy's eyes shot open and she sucked in a deep breath of air. She tried to sit up but a groan of pain escaped her lips. Damn, she hated this part of waking up. She closed her eyes and tried to rid herself from the nightmare.

She hated how metaphoric her dreams were. Her demons and biggest regrets were literally locked in cages. She was always taught to control her emotions and if she couldn't, then lock them up into a cage and throw the key away. Which was exactly what she did however, it didn't exactly help with her insomnia.

Daisy slowly sat up and looked around… this was not her van. She felt something leaking on her face and lifted her hand to wipe it away… oh those were tears.

She looked down at her arms with confusion. Who bandaged her arms? And where the hell was she?

Oh shit… Bobbi better not have brought her to the Hydra headquarters. However that seemed unlikely as she was lying in a bed. This was V.I.P treatment, she even got a new black shirt that wasn't covered with blood.

"Oh son of a bitch" Daisy murmmed as she swung her legs over the bed. She stood up on her own two feet and closed her eyes so she could sense how many people were in this building. She let out a sigh of relief when she recognised Simmons and Bobbi's footsteps.

She opened the door and entered the living room. Daisy had to admit, the apartment had nice decor. She suddenly froze when she saw a holographic figure in the middle of Simmon's or Bobbi's apartment.

"What's this old white man doing in your apartment?"

Everyone turned around, including the hologram, to face Daisy who was leaning against the door way with her infamous smug smile.

"Daisy" Jemma's voice was immediately filled with concern when she saw the young women out of bed, "You shouldn't be out of bed"

"Never been in a bed. It's not my style" Daisy said as she walked towards the hologram, thinking it was just a projection.

"Right, you just sleep on the floor of your van" Jemma shot back as she went to Daisy's side incase she collapsed.

"Hey!" Daisy turned to look at Simmons, "Don't knock my van, it's my house"

Bobbi smirked at that comment even though it was depressing, "If you're defending your van I assume that you're feeling better… speaking of which, what happened to my car?"

Daisy knew she had to be smart about her lie, she very well tell her that she quaked it into the guys, "Let's just say that I planted a bomb in my computer incase of emergencies"

"_Impressive_" The hologram spoke.

"Oh jesus" Daisy jumped back when the hologram spoke to her.

_"You must be the Agent that I keep hearing all about"_

Daisy was impressed with this... technology. She looked between Bobbi and Simmons and mouthed, "It can talk?"

_"It can also hear you"_

Both Jemma and Bobbi chuckled when they saw Daisy's confused face. "Daisy, meet our Director"

"D-Director… as in the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Wow, I have never seen you so speechless before" Jemma teased with a smile. Bobbi and Jemma had told Coulson everything and he agreed to bring her in whenever they completed their mission. He was just as fascinated by her as Jemma and Bobbi.

"_For the record, I'm not that old" Coulson felt the need to clarify. He was slightly offended when Daisy called him that. _

Daisy was confused as to what the hell was going on, "Right… um, what's going on? You're not going to try to kill me are you?", the only reason why anyone would introduce you to the big man was either because they wanted something from you or was going to kill you.

"_No, I come in peace" Coulson said with an affectionate and calm smile on his face, "I heard you saved two of my agents and wanted to see you for myself" _

Daisy suspiciously nodded her head, she didn't trust a word that he was saying, "Right… well if you're so grateful, maybe you could pay me back", she was half joking… half not.

"Daisy" Jemma sneered. Daisy looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. It was worth a shot.

Much to Daisy's surprise, Coulson let out a chuckle, "_Sorry but we're out of money" _

"Rebuilding an underground organisation must be expensive" Daisy commented, she was starting to feel more relaxed around the hologram of the Director.

"_Very" _Coulson agreed, "_However, I don't like being in debt. I owe you a favour"_

Daisy didn't know why she found herself liking this Director. She usually hated the big boss man but something about Coulson was different, "Let's call us even. Agent Morse didn't leave me to die and also didn't bring me into hydra, and Agent Simmons patched me up all nice and neat"

Bobbi and Jemma smiled at the interaction between Coulson and Daisy. It was nice to see Coulson getting along with their newly found friend, and if Coulson liked her it meant he would take her into S.H.I.E.L.D.

"_Still owe you favor. Whatever you need" _

Daisy nodded her head, it was a good idea to have a favor from the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, "I'll take that to go" she said. She felt like she was going to need a favor from him sooner or later, "Anyway, thanks for the help guys but I think it's time for us to hand in that painting"

Daisy said as she walked over to the painting and picked it up. She looked at the design again and cocked her head, something about it looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Actually…" Bobbi said as she gave Daisy an apologetic look. Daisy knew what that look meant and her face immediately dropped.

"No…" Daisy shook her head furiously, "Nope, we are not giving this painting to your Director"

Coulson watched the interaction between Daisy and his agents. He wants to see if she played well with others and to see what kind of person Daisy was first hand.

"Daisy, I can promise you that the painting will be in much better hands with S.H.I.E.L.D. than HYDRA" Jemma reassured, even though she knew that wasn't the reason why Daisy didn't want to hand the painting in.

"Absolutely not" Daisy firmly said, it was a shitty deal on her end if she just gave the painting up for nothing in return, "No offence but I'm not interested in who has the best intentions for the painting. I just want my 30k. Can you give me 30k?"

_"You get paid 30k for stealing a painting?" _Coulson was impressed with how much money she was earning.

"Exactly" Daisy said as she began moving towards the door but Bobbi blocked her path. Bobbi stood in front of the door with her arms crossed, "Oh come on, are you really going to stop an injured person?"

Daisy was genuinely concerned about fighting Bobbi. Bobbi wasn't like the other agents who she trained with. Just like Daisy, Bobbi knew how dangerous Daisy could be. Daisy's movements were fluid, almost like a dance. Of course there were a few areas of improvement but the young agent was definitely not someone she should underestimate.

"Look Daisy, we need the painting because it might be a clue to findi-"

"Nope" Daisy interrupted Jemma, "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know what your real mission is. I don't want to know about your feud with Hydra and I don't want to know why you want the painting"

"Daisy…" Jemma pleaded with her voice and eyes but Daisy didn't relent. She needed the money, there was a reason why she took all these missions from hydra and it wasn't because she was greedy for money..

"Look, I know that you have your reasons for wanting this painting, but so do I" Daisy firmly said. She saw a glimmer of hope in Jemma's eyes that she would do the right thing however, she needed Jemma to know the real her, "Jemma, I'm not like you or Bobbi. I don't do things out of the goodness of my own heart. I'm driven by my own greed"

Both Bobbi and Jemma looked at Daisy with disappointment in their eyes. This was a bad idea, to get close to these agents. If there was one thing Daisy hated, it was disappointing people which was why she never got close to other people.

_"You're scared", _Everyone turned around to look at Coulson. Daisy had to admit, she forgot that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was still here, "_You're afraid of doing the right thing because if you do, than it means admitting everything you believe about yourself to be a lie" _

Daisy's face turned serious when she heard Coulson's words. She didn't know why it affected her but she could feel herself getting angry at this random guy, who she never met before, making stupid statements about her when he didn't even know her, "You don't know me" she growled.

Jemma looked at Daisy with surprise in her eyes. She had never seen Daisy this defensive or angry before.

"_Maybe not, but I do know that you don't want innocent people like my agents to die at the hands of HYDRA" _Coulson was completely bluffing right now. He didn't know her. For all he knew, Daisy was using his agents to get something in return. He had to admit, he got a little nervous when he saw Daisy's reaction to his statement. He felt like he was talking to a young girl who was broken inside but didnt know how to deal with her inner demons… it reminded him of May. Appearing cold on the outside but has a heart of gold on the inside, was May's trademark and Coulson knew how to break down her walls.

"It's a goddamn painting with weird markings. How much harm can it do?" Daisy retorted innocently. She really didn't know what the big deal was about. They made it sound like it was life or death.

"_More harm than you know" Coulson stated,he took notice how Daisy genuinely didn't understand why it was so important for them to have that painting. It either meant she was a really good actress, or she didn't know any of hydra's plans, "We were informed that hydra is looking for a weapon and these markings could lead hydra to a weapon that can cause an earthquake strong enough to destroy buildings or even cities" _

Daisy raised an eyebrow, an earthquake? Wait a minute, she created earthquakes. Oh hell no, the weapon that they were talking about couldn't be her could it? No, that was impossible. No one knew about her existence except for a handful of people. She began making a mental list of who could have leaked that information until she realised, this was the team that Ward had infiltrated. Did Ward slip up? Oh, she was going to kill the bastard if he did.

"These markings… how can it lead them to that?" Daisy's voice softened and it was now filled with genuine curiosity. Both Jemma and Bobbi visibly relaxed when they heard Daisy's tone change. A smile appeared on Coulson's face again when he saw an opportunity to get Daisy to help them.

_"We're not sure yet, but what we do know is that HYDRA went through extreme lengths to get that painting, they hired you for the same price as a cheap assassination " _

Daisy nodded her head. Okay, she was going to assume that the pattern wasn't a secret message to reveal who she really was. These markings meant nothing to her so she shouldn't be affected by it.

"Fine" Everyone sighed in relief, "However, I want something in return"

Coulson bit his lip, was this a good idea? To make a deal with her? He wanted to trust her, he wanted to believe that she was the person he imagined her to be, _"Name your price"_

"Who told you about the weapon that can produce earthquakes?" Daisy questioned, causing everyone to look at her suspiciously. She knew Bobbi and Jemma couldn't have made that up so she needed to confirm for herself that it was Ward.

"That's what you want in return? Information" Bobbi questioned.

"Either that or my 30k" Daisy responded. Bobbi looked at her questioningly. Daisy knew that she had to make an excuse believable enough for the team to stop suspecting her, "Look, I like to know who's a mole in hydra and who's not. I already know that you two don't have a high enough clearance to know about hydra's secret weapon so, I'm wondering who does"

Daisy was hoping that her excuse was good enough to stop the awkward atmosphere here. Luckily for her, Coulson believed her and nodded his head in agreement, _"Fair enough. I'm sure you know about the day that HYDRA revealed themselves to the world,"_ Daisy nodded her head, "_Well, one of our team members was a hydra agent. His name is Grant Ward. During an interrogation he slipped up and told us that Hydra was in possession of a weapon that could bring down buildings and destroy cities"_

Oh she was going to kill Ward herself the next time she saw him. He was a trained specialist, how could he slip up like that? The only reason that she could think of was if he was drugged and was forced to tell the truth… like a truth serum. Oh shit, did S.H.I.E.L.D have a truth serum?

"Don't tell me the reason why you sent Simmons and Morse here, was because you believed this crap" Daisy scoffed when in truth, she was actually quite nervous.

Coulson was taken aback by her bluntless… and yes, he did take a big leap when he chose to trust Ward's words but it was worth it in the end.

"Okay look, I'm going to set things straight with you. Firstly, if hydra did had this weapon that could cause earthquakes, then they wouldn't need me to go around assassinating high officials to get their hands on new technology. And secondly, if they're searching for a weapon that can literally destroy buildings, they would have gotten me on the job since I'm one of their best agents"

Damn, that was a good point but in his defence, he didn't even know about Daisy's existence till last month.

"To be fair, none of us knew that you existed until last month" Jemma defended her Director. This had taken a drastic turn. First, she was thinking that they were getting along, quite well in fact but then things shifted once they told Daisy that they were going to take the painting away. She couldn't blame Daisy, this was her mission.

"Well, now that you know of my existence and have gained some of my very helpful wisdom, I would like to request that you stop interfering with my work" Daisy said as she put the painting down. She turned her head to Bobbi and said, "Don't worry, I'll explain to Bakshi that their were more men than we expected and had to retreat"

"Will he buy it?" Bobbi was unsure that Bakshi would believe her, especially with Daisy being the best agent who was able to complete almost all her missions.

"I literally have a gunshot wound in my shoulder and bruises all over my body trying to get that thing. If he doesn't buy it then I'll make him go to the warehouse and fight off all of Fisk's guards"

Coulson was starting to like her more and more. He wasn't sure whether it was because of Daisy's fearless traits or simply because she was a mystery that he hoped he could unravel.

"That should work" Bobbi almost forgot how violent Daisy could be. She also knew that Daisy's threats were very real.

Daisy nodded her head and gestured for Bobbi to politely move out of her way so she could leave, "If you don't mind, I would like to go home now"

Jemma immediately shook her head, "You can not go home in your condition. Not only did you get shot but you also lost a lot of blood"

"Trust me when I say this Jemma, I heal faster than most" Daisy wasn't lying when she said that. Being inhuman came with its perks… however she would much rather get rid of her powers as it caused her physical pain everytime she did use it. Even when she wasn't using her powers it felt like she is being stung internally by bees.

Bobbi wasn't going to stand in her way. She moved out of the doorway to let Daisy through, "Thank you… for letting us do this"

Daisy nodded her head. She wished she could be that person who said, _anytime_, but she wasn't. She reminded herself that she wasn't a good person no matter what she did. Saving Jemma and Bobbi wouldn't be enough atonement for her sins.

Before Daisy opened the door Coulson called out to her.

"_Agent Johnson",_ Daisy turned around and looked at the director, "_We could use someone like you in our team"_

Daisy smiled at the offer. A very tiny part of her actually considered the offer but yet again, she wouldn't be able to fit in with these guys, "Thanks but… I'm not like you" she said before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_A/N: Hey Guys. Quick question, do you guys prefer longer chapters like… 6000+ or do you prefer it to be broken up into 3000-5000 words? I'm currently on Chapter 33 and realised I could condense it but it means for a longer chapter. If you guys want that, just let me know. _

_Sarcasm15Key__: I currently update every Tuesday in Sydney time which is Monday's in America. But I might update twice a week or whenever I feel like it, once I finish writing the story and go back to uni. _

_Quake: Sorry for the late reply but May isn't the biological mother of Daisy however, I can promise you that they definitely form an unbreakable bond… let's just say that May and Coulson unofficially adopts the psychopathic yet lovable Daisy… SPOILERS!_

_**Sorry for the long note. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions, feel free to ask**_

To say that Daisy was bored would be an understatement. She had been lying in this stupid hospital bed for a week with nothing to do but watch the news and occasionally hack into different organisations and systems to pass the time. She had heard on the news that S.H.I.E.L.D had attacked the United Nations and was being labelled as a terrorist group, however, she doubted that was true.

Maybe it was a bad idea to go to the hospital after all, especially because Lincoln was like an overprotective brother when it came to her being injured. She turned her head when she heard the sounds of footsteps outside of the door and immediately knew it was Lincoln.

"I see my favourite patient is still alive" Lincoln said as he walked in with the stupid goofy smile that made Daisy want to hate him but couldn't.

"I'm about to die from boredom" Daisy whined, "Can I please leave now?" she requested while looking at Lincoln with puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln walked over to Daisy and checked the wound on her shoulder, "Those puppy dog eyes don't suit you," he said. He nodded his head when he saw the wound on Daisy's shoulder was relatively healed up. He gently lifted Daisy's arms and unwrapped the bandages to see if the bruises were gone.

Daisy was watching Lincoln's facial expression to see if she would be able to leave today, "You know, when I came to see you, I didn't expect to stay for the entire week"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulder, "You don't call, you don't text. I haven't seen you in over 6 months and when I do, you have a gunshot wound in your shoulder and rupture veins from using your powers"

Daisy shrunk into her bed. There were only a handful of people who made her feel like a little girl. She always tried to avoid getting a lecture from Lincoln but it seemed almost impossible at this point.

"How come you used your powers?" Lincoln questioned as he unwrapped the other arm and began inspecting it.

"I was in a sticky situation" Lincoln didn't need to know the details because if he did, he would give her another lecture.

"The more you use your power, the more pain you'll be in". Lincoln knew that Daisy had the worst reaction to her powers than any of the other inhumans. For some reason, Daisy felt like her insides were constantly being stung by bees. It was almost like Daisy's body was rejecting the transition unlike the others whose body naturally adapted to accommodate their new powers.

Lincoln tried to find a medical explanation for this so he could fix it, but he hasn't found one yet. The only thing he could do was pull a bottle of painkillers and give it to her, "Here"

Daisy took it out of his hands and put it in her pocket. Sometimes, the pain was too annoying for Daisy so she had to use painkillers to stop it. It was like having a constant ring in your ears but 100x worse. It was ironic because when she used her powers, the stinging stopped but using her powers caused her bones to shatter and veins to rupture. It was honestly a lose-lose situation.

Lincoln also gave her prescription medication for anxiety even though she didn't have anxiety. The xanax slowed her heart beat down which helped her keep her powers under control every time she got agitated. She usually took it before she went to sleep in case she had a nightmare and caused an earthquake. She didn't want to accidentally cause a continent to be torn apart. Oh right… she also had sleeping pills for her insomnia.

Now that she thought about… that's a lot of medication.

"How are your powers?" Daisy questioned, she knew that she wasn't the only one suffering. Even though Lincoln was a natural inhuman due to his genetic codes, he often lost control of his powers when he wasn't focused. He, like the other inhumans were trained to use their powers however, like Daisy, sometimes their emotions got in the way, "Haven't cause a power outage have you?"

Lincoln chuckled at that, "Not in a long time. Ever since we left that place, everything feels a lot calmer. I like where I am right now". Daisy was happy to know that Lincoln was content with his life. After everything they went through together, he deserved it.

"I'm happy for you Link" She truly meant it however, a part of her was jealous of how care-free and happy he seemed. It made her wonder if she'd ever be happy with where she was in life… but she didn't deserve it.

"You can stop now,'' Daisy looked at Lincoln with confusion. His tone of voice shifted and his eyes turned serious, "This… life that you're living, it's going to kill you"

"Maybe". Daisy has had this conversation with Lincoln on numerous occasions. He tried to convince her not to work with hydra but she didn't listen.

"This isn't a joke Daisy" Lincoln shouted as he let go of his hand and made eye contact with Daisy.

"You think I don't know that?" Daisy didn't give a crap if anyone saw her as heartless or as a person who was playing a game. She wasn't a child and she was most definitely not naive. She knew the risks but it was the only way she could survive, "You know better than anyone that I'm not working with HYDRA because I want to. I did it for us. I did it for everyone who was kidnapped by HYDRA and was forced to become an inhuman. Do you think it's easy to have a clean slate with no money? Flying to China and building a secret hideout for inhumans isn't cheap!"

Lincoln rubbed his forehead. He knew what Daisy was saying was true. When they broke out of their experimental cages, they had nothing. No money for food, drink or even shelter. They had to hide in an abandoned shack with over 20 people. It was worse when one of the inhumans got sick because they had no money to buy medicine.

Daisy was the youngest of the group yet she had the most responsibility. She, along with Ward left for a week and came back with enough money to get everyone out of the country. Nobody knew what they had done, but they were grateful nevertheless because they no longer had to sleep on the floor or eat out of the trashcan.

"I have a job now, a stable one. I can provide for them now"

It wasn't easy for Lincoln to get this job either. Even though he was older than Daisy, he had to go through training. However, he didn't have 5 years to waste in medical school so Daisy forged him a medical certificate that said he graduated from a prestigious university in Australia.

"A stable job? Can your job feed over 20 mouths?" Daisy shot back, "You can barely feed yourself let alone an entire community."

"Like you can talk" Lincoln couldn't believe that Daisy turned his back on him, "You live in a bloody van"

"It's a nice van" Daisy didn't understand why everyone dissed her van.

"Jesus Christ Skye" Lincoln shouted. Daisy hasn't heard anyone call her by that name since she was in the facility, "We have Jiaying, Joey, Gordon, Yo-yo and even that crazy cyborg, Deathlok, working to keep the community upfloat, to keep the inhumans protected"

Daisy shook her head, she knew that the community was in good hands. She trusted everyone with her life but that wasn't the issue. She was accumulating money in case they needed to move again. If they had money, she can easily move them to another location.

"We don't need money anymore, we need peace" Lincoln's voice softened and so did his eyes. Daisy looked at him and knew what he was saying was true, "All you have to do is call for Gordon. Jiaying misses you… they all do"

Jiayang was the oldest inhuman in the facility. No-body knew where she came from or how she came to be an inhuman but what everyone did know was that she was the leader of them all. She was a mother figure to all the inhumans, including Daisy. When Daisy first met Jiayang, she was a 15 years old who wasn't known as Daisy, but Skye. She was on the verge of losing hope and her sanity, but Jiaying saved her from isolation.

Daisy looked down at her hands. Everytime she looked down she could see the blood of her victims staining her skin, "I have blood on my hands Link…"

Lincoln put his hands on top of Daisy comfortingly, "We all have blood on our hands but we can't keep living in the past"

Daisy didn't know how she could just leave this life. At this point, fighting was in her blood. Since she was 10 years old, she was taught how to take a punch, how to load and dismantle a gun, how to fight for her own survival.

"Just… no more violence and no more fighting. You've been fighting your entire life"

She nodded her head, "I'll call for Gor-"

Before she could finish her sentence, something on the news caught her eye. She swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the table to grab the remote to turn up the volume.

"_Dignitaries, ladies and gentlemen, less than 48 hours ago brave men and women lost their lives at this very spot I'm standing now" _

Both Lincoln and Daisy looked at the tv with confusion written on their faces. Lincoln pointed at the screen and asked, "Isn't that…"

"Ward's manipulative older brother, yeah, it is. When the hell did he become a senator?"

"_And I think we owe it to them to discuss something all too often elusive, the truth. Sometimes we want things simpler than they really are, but… the tough reality is, we are complex creatures. But I've come to understand something that the world must, as well. There is a difference between S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. One was an organization built on protection and the other, world domination" _

"Wait… I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was HYDRA… or was it the other way around" Lincoln was confused about what the hell was going on.

"After HYDRA revealed themselves, a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents rebuilt the organisation" Daisy explained as she continued to watch the news. Lincoln seemed to look surprised at how Daisy knew that.

"I think you're working for the wrong side,'' Daisy shot him a glare.

"What?"

Daisy ignored him and continued to watch the news.

"He was a traitor to his friends, his family and his nation. When evil sits closest to one's own heart, that is when the sunset hand must cut it out. I give my word. I will personally make sure my brother is punished for his crimes…"

Daisy completely ignored everything else that was said after that.

"Ward's in trouble" Lincoln muttered under his breath as he began pacing up and down nervously. He and Ward were like brothers, "I thought he went to work with Garrett"

"He did but once HYDRA revealed themselves he got caught by his team" Daisy quickly explained as she also thought about what to do. She couldn't believe that S.H.I.E.L.D would give Ward up to hs psychopathic brother.

"Well we can't let him get into his brother's hands. It's a public execution" Lincoln shouted at no-one in particular. He and Daisy knew how much Ward hated his brother. They heard stories about how Christian made Ward push their younger brother down the well.

"I know!" Daisy shouted back, she was just as stressed as Lincoln. She was as close to Ward as she was to Lincoln, actually she was probably closer to Ward since they both went through military training together. Everyone was divided into separate factions. There was the military, medical and science faction. Both Ward and Daisy were part of the military faction and were chosen to be apart of the experiment since they were the top of their class.

Lincoln took off his medical coat, "I'm going to stop them," he said as he started walking towards the door but Daisy used quaked the door close.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daisy shouted at him. Lincoln lectured her about being reckless yet he was going to go out to god knows where, without a plan or location.

"I'm going to stop Ward from getting in the hands of his psycho brother"

Daisy scoffed at him, "What's your plan? To run around the whole frickin country to find out where he's being transferred to?"

"It's better than doing nothing"

"I'll handle it" When she saw Lincoln open his mouth to retort she lifted her hand up to stop him, "You won't even know where to start. I do. This is part of my job plus, you were part of the medical division, what are you going to do? Bore the guards to death with your medical talk"

"Hey!" Lincoln was offended, his medical talk was far from boring. However, he relented when he realised that Daisy was right. He wasn't trained to be a soldier, "Just promise me that once this is done, you'll go with Gordon"

Daisy nodded her head unconvincingly and grabbed her leather jacket before walking out of the room to pay a visit to Jemma. Maybe she can get some information out of Simmons and if not, then she will just have to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D again.

* * *

A week had passed since Daisy's meeting with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and no-one has seen Daisy since.

Both Bobbi and Jemma were concerned that something bad had happened to the young girl when she didn't show up the first day. So, Jemma went to check up on Daisy however, she found that the van was missing from the alleyway. She had asked Coulson about the surveillance camera but Daisy managed to hack her way into the systems again and play the recording on a loop.

Jemma was worried that they had either pissed Daisy off by taking the painting to Coulson, or they had scared her off with all of this S.H.I.E.L.D talk. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to introduce her to Coulson right after she was shot in the shoulder and had her veins ruptured. Gosh, she felt like this entire ordeal was her fault. What if she never saw Daisy again?

Honestly, it was nice to have a friend to talk to. She had spoken to Daisy about a number of things, she even rambled about science and Daisy just sat and listened. She never had a real friend to talk to. When she was in S.H.I.E.L.D academy, she had friends here and there but she knew that everyone there, except for Fitz, wanted to know her because she was the top of her class for biochemistry.

Daisy didn't want anything from her, which was surprising considering how she worked for HYDRA.

Jemma let out an annoyed sigh as she looked up at the sky and sucked in the fresh air. It was a long week too. She had meetings this entire week about high level projects, including the obelisk.

Coulson was able to find out that the obelisk was in the hands of the government that was runned and protected by Glenn Talbot. During a mission to retrieve it, the team witnessed first hand what happened to someone who touched the obelisk. A good agent of S.H.I.E.L.D attempted to hold it despite Coulson's warning, and was turned into a literal stone.

Unfortunately, a enhanced human named Creel who was not only working for Talbot but who also had the ability to turn his skin into any material that he touched, hijacked Agent May's van and stole the obelisk from them. However, a few days later they found out that it was stolen from General Talbot and into the hands of Raina who was god knows where.

So to say this week was an eventful one, would be an understatement. Jemma rubbed her forehead tiredly, she couldn't help but feel useless. She's been here for 3 months and she has barely gotten any information from HYDRA.

"Jesus Simmons, I've been gone for a week and you're already slacking off"

Jemma's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. Her head snapped around to see Daisy in her infamous grey shirt and black leather jacket, "Daisy", she shouted excitedly. She unintentionally jumped out of her seat and hugged Daisy which surprised the young girl.

"Oh, so we're hugging now?" Daisy asked with slight discomfort. She didn't like hugs, it was the perfect position to be stabbed in the back… literally. Jemma immediately let go when she heard how uncomfortable Daisy sounded.

"Right, sorry"

Daisy straightened her leather jacket and cleared her throat.

Jemma was genuinely happy to see her friend alive and standing in front of her, "Are you okay? How are your injuries? What happened to you? You disappeared without saying a word. Bobbi and I were very worried about you. We thought you were kidnapped and brainwashed by HYDRA but that wouldn't make sense because your van was missing" Jemma lectured like an older sister.

"One question at a time Simmons" Daisy said with a smile on her face. She hated to admit it but she slightly missed Simmons too, but she wasn't going to admit that. Nope, not in a million years, "Firstly, I'm all healed up thanks to you. It could've been a lot worse if it wasn't for your stitching skills. Secondly, I had to go visit a friend of mine"

"You have friends?" Jemma suddenly blurted out without thinking about it. Out of all scenarios that Jemma imagined in her head, this was not one of them. Daisy shot Jemma an amused look, making Jemma realise her mistake, "I didn't mean to imply that you don't have any friends because I'm sure you do but… you have friends?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and sat down next to Simmons, "When I say friend I mean I know someone who works at a hospital and occasionally patches me up. I wanted to make sure that I didn't die in my sleep so I went to him and he didn't let me leave for a week"

"Oh that makes sense"

"He said you did a good job stitching me up"

Jemma felt a swirl of pride at being complimented for her medical skills. It made her slightly more curious about who this friend was, especially if Daisy trusted him enough to help her, "Is he HYDRA?"

Daisy scoffed at that, "Trust me, he hates HYDRA just as much as you, if not, more"

Jemma nodded her head. It was interesting to hear that Daisy had friends outside of HYDRA, maybe that was the reason why Daisy acted nonchalant about her and Bobbi, , "Well either way, you should've told us that you left. You can't just leave like that. I thought that yo-"

"What? Got brainwashed?"

"It's not a joke Daisy" Jemma was not happy with how lightly Daisy took this.

"Look, brainwashing doesn't work on me" Daisy reassured. The only reason why HYDRA pays her to the job is because they couldn't brainwash her to make work for free, "I'm too stubborn"

"That's not how it works. You could be brainwashed and you wouldn't even know it"

That was a good point but Daisy was pretty certain she wasn't brainwashed because if she was, she wouldn't have this underlying hatred towards HYDRA, "That is true… maybe you should be more careful around me then"

"If you were brainwashed, I doubt you'd be this friendly"

Daisy was shocked by that. Her? Friendly? Out of all the words that she could of to describe herself, that wouldn't even be in the top 50, "You do remember me calling your Director old… and not wanting to give you painting because I would lose 30k?"

"Well… calling Director Coulson old was a tad rude but I understand why you were upset about the painting…" Jemma said with apologetic eyes, "Actually, I wanted to apologise to you for that"

Daisy looked at Jemma with confusion. As far as she knew, Jemma didn't do anything wrong, "What for?"

"I thought you had left because of what happened"

"You mean with the painting?" Daisy clarified, she didn't think that Jemma would take her the wrong way. She didn't leave because of that. In fact, she forgot the entire ordeal had happened. This pass week she had been focused on catching up with Lincoln, "Simmons, I can promise you that I'm not that petty plus, it's not like I gave it up for free. I got some information in return"

Jemma was thankful that she wasn't. It would be a bad combination if Daisy was as strong as she is, and petty at the same time. Sounds like the perfect making of a supervillain

Daisy decided that now was the best time to bring up Ward, "Actually Simons, I wan-", before she could finish her sentence Simmons's phone rang, alerting her that she needed to return back to her desk.

"Oh, it's time to go" Jemma said as she turned off the alarm. She grabbed her bag and got ready to go back inside, "You coming in? I just need to collect some things and then we can catch up"

Daisy nodded her head and followed Simmons. She was slightly annoyed with Simmon's phone. She even considered quaking it apart out of anger for interrupting her sentence. She hated asking people for help but this was for Ward. The sooner she got to him the better.

There was no way in hell that she was going to let Ward be publicly executed by his brother.

She impatiently crossed her arms and waited for Simmons to grab her stuff from the lab, "You know it's been quite an interesting week"

"How so?" Daisy asked although she wasn't really interested. She was taping her finger wondering whether it would just be faster to hack her way into S.H.I.E.L.D and find his location however, she doubted they had that information considering how Christian was a senator and probably wanted to take Ward somewhere private first.

"I'll tell you later" Jemma said as she eyed all the HYDRA scientists. Right, Daisy almost forgot that she was in HYDRA for a second. Jemma opened the drawer and something caught Daisy's eyes.

"What's this?" Daisy pointed to the communication sheets that Jemma was using for S.H.I.E.L.D. She picked it up and realised what it was. Jemma immediately shut her drawer and gave her that look that meant, _it's S.H.I.E.L.D business_. Daisy however was not going to let that go, "Jemma, what the hell?" she growled.

"I know, I know" Jemma knew it was stupid to leave something that could expose her here, but she's been so busy lately that she forgot to take it out, "Things have just been so crazy lately and I for-"

"Jemma, inspection is today"

Jemma shook her head nonchalantly, "No, inspection is on Wednesday"

"Today is Wednesday!" Daisy silently shouted so she didn't draw attention. She could not believe that Jemma was this irresponsible. If she did, then she wouldn't have left HYDRA to go and visit Lincoln. Before Jemma could say another word, Daisy felt heavy step forwards marching towards them. She knew that Jemma was screwed if they found it in her drawer. She quickly opened the drawer and shoved the communication sheets inside of her leather jacket.

"What are you doing?" Jemma tried to take the communication sheets back because she didn't want Daisy to take the fall if anything happened. Daisy has done so much for her already and she was tired of Daisy making sacrifices to save her.

"Act normal"

Right on time, Bakshi, Bobbi and the HYDRA soldiers came walking into the science lab with their weapons in their hands. Daisy could tell that Bobbi was surprised to see her but Bobbi was a good agent and didn't show her emotions.

"Everyone listen up. I need each of you to step away from your desk and place your hands behind your back" Bakshi ordered, causing everyone to stand up from their desk and back away.

"Keep everyone off their phones and tablets. We have a mole, ladies and gentlemen. Right here in our very facility" Bobbi was intimidating when she was pretending to be an evil mastermind. Daisy had to admit, it was quite disconcerting how Bobbi was able to fit the role of a HYDRA agent so well. She wondered if Bobbi had been an undercover agent before, "Someone has been sending S.H.I.E.L.D. messages right under our noses. I specialise in finding them. Bakshi here, well, he makes them suffer. Until that happens, no one leaves"

Bobbi gave the HYDRA agents the signal to start searching and she herself, began interrogating scientists, including Jemma. Meanwhile, Bakshi focused his attention on Daisy who was leaning against a desk with a bored expression. Daisy would be lying if she said her heart was pounding right now… wait, why the hell was she nervous? She wasn't the mole.

"Have a problem Bakshi?" Daisy asked, she didn't like being stared at. It made her feel like she was a lab rat.

Bakshi took a step closer towards Daisy but she didn't move. She wasn't intimidated by someone as weak as him. He was the type of person to make others do his dirty work. If he got his hands a little dirty, then maybe she would have some respect for the dude.

"You haven't been here for a week, and suddenly you show up when we have a mole"

Daisy raised an eyebrow, "And what? You think that I'm the mole?"

"No one knows where your loyalties lie"

At this point Bakshi was just grasping at straws. She knew he desperately wanted to bring her in for interrogation but she wasn't going to give him that chance, "My loyalties? My loyalties are determined by money and as far as I know, HYDRA has a lot of it"

Bakshi seemed to relent at that. He knew how much Daisy liked money and he also knew that S.H.I.E.L.D has taken a huge blow, financially and physically. He nodded his head and gestured for Daisy to leave, that was until he saw something shimmer in her pocket.

"Wait!" He shouted, causing all the guards to look at him and Daisy who froze in her spot.

"Oh fuc-"

"Guards, search her!" Bakshi ordered his men to search Daisy. Daisy looked over to Simmons and saw fear and guilt in her eyes, she knew that Simmons was going to do something absolutely stupid and reckless so she firmly shook her head, attempting to deter the agent from exposing herself.

The men began patting her down from the leg up, "You guys are a little handsy, don't you think?" Daisy questioned as she lifted her hand up so her arms could be searched too. One of the guards reached into her pocket and pulled out the communication sheets.

Yep, she was fucked.

"You brat!" Bakshi spat. Daisy literally had to wipe the spit of her face but Bakshi threw a punch across her face before she could do anything.

Daisy heard Jemma gasp in shock but she didn't pay attention to that. She needed to reassure Simmons that this was nothing, "You punch like my grandma… wait, I don't have a grandma" she muttered the last part under breath.

Bakshi growled and was going to throw another punch but Bobbi quickly interrupted, "Sir, we should take her for interrogation".

Bakshi lowered his fists and straightened his suit, "You heard her! Take this traitor for interrogation"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_Because of I don't update regularly, and I will be starting Uni next week, I ended up joining the chapters and writing roughly... 6000-10000 words per chapter. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write during this time, but i'll try to be you for readings!_

Daisy impatiently bounced her leg up and down as she sat in the interrogation room. Her but was sore from sitting on a metal seat and her wrists were slightly aching from the handcuffs. Bobbi, Bakshi and a hydra agent were in the room with her.

"Can we get on with this? I have things to do" Daisy said and she wasn't kidding. She contemplated fighting her way out but then she remembered that if she broke out, she would have to fight Bobbi in order to maintain her cover.

"What did you tell them?" Bakshi questioned as he slammed the communication screens onto the table.

Daisy looked at the screen and shrugged her shoulder, "Tell who?" she was going to go with the dumb act.

"Don't play dumb with me girl. What did you tell S.H.I.E.L.D?" Daisy has never seen Bakshi this worried before. Oh, maybe Bakshi got in trouble with Whitehall, "Let's start with the painting"

"I already tol-"

Bakshi threw a punch across Daisy's face, "Don't interrupt me!"

"Was that a punch or a slap?" Daisy taunted with a smile on her face. She could tell that the hydra guard thought she was a psychopath while Bobbi was clenching her fist to prevent herself from making a move against Bakshi.

Out of anger he threw another punch… again, and again, and again.

"Sir" Bobbi interrupted his fit of anger, "Punching her won't get her to talk"

Daisy had to admit, her face was starting to sting and it didn't help that there was a metallic taste in her mouth. Her face was definitely going to bruise tomorrow.

A sadistic smile on Bakshi's face suddenly appeared, "You're right Agent Morse". Bakshi walked over to the hydra guard and grabbed the batons but that wasn't all, he pressed a button that released electricity.

Daisy shot Bobbi a sarcastic, _thanks for the help, _look while Bobbi gave her an apologetic look back, "You know Bakshi, you're going to regret all of this once I get out of these handcuffs"

Bakshi laughed at that and he leaned in closer to Daisy's face, "I'll take my chances," he said as he pushed the baton flowing with electricity into her abs, causing her to grit her teeth, "Now tell me where the painting went?"

"I told you that I coul-"

He once again pushed the baton into her stomach but Daisy refused to give him the satisfaction of letting out a scream. She had much worse, Lincoln's electricity were a lot more powerful than this weak thing.

"Speak the truth"

Daisy smirked at this, "The truth?" she questioned, she saw Bobbi twitch meaning that she was nervous that Daisy was going to expose her, "The truth is you're a little bitch"

That was it. Bakshi had enough, he kicked Daisy in the stomach causing her to fall off her chair and onto the floor. Daisy rolled her eyes as she groaned on the floor. Damn, she preferred to be on the chair taking beatings… when was the last time someone cleaned this place. She couldn't tell whether that was blood or vomit… or both.

Bakshi crouched down and grabbed her faced and whispered, "I now understand why your parents abandoned you and why you've become an orphan"

Something in Daisy's eyes changed. Her smug smile dropped and she was no longer in the mood to play this game with Bakshi. Bobbi noticed how there was a deadly look in her and made a self-note not to ever mention Daisy's parents or the fact that she was an orphan.

The hydra agent's and Bobbi's phone interrupted the interrogation. Bakshi stood up and glared at them for the interruption but he didn't have the chance to yell at them because the hydra agent turned his phone around and showed it to Bakshi.

Bakshi looked at the photo and then looked back at Daisy with confusion, "Y-you're not the traitor" he realised, "Why the hell did you have the communication sheets?"

"I found it in the trash you asshole. Now take the handcuffs off" Daisy sat up and allowed Bakshi to take the handcuffs off. Daisy stood up and rubbed her wrist. Bakshi cleared his throat and slightly loosened his tie when he realised that he had made a mistake, "Who's the traitor?"

Bobbi tossed Daisy her phone for her to look. Oh shit... Jemma.

"You know Bakshi… you should've kept your mouth shut"

Daisy quickly punched Bakshi in the face and slammed his face across the table, knocking him out. The hydra guard took out his gun and aimed it at Daisy but Bobbi intervened. Bobbi took the gun out of his hands and twisted his wrist, causing him to yell in pain. She then kicked the agent in the balls to make him fall onto his knees and threw a solid hook to his face, knocking him out.

Daisy picked up the baton and threw it to Bobbi who caught it.

"Are you okay?" Bobbi asked as she looked at Daisy's face. She could already see the swelling and split lip on her face from Bakshi's punches. Bobbi had to dig her nails into her skin to prevent herself from stopping Bakshi and blowing her cover. A part of her was surprised to see Daisy pop out of nowhere after being gone for a week.

She was almost certain that she wasn't going to see Daisy again. Unlike Jemma however, she didn't really mind because with Daisy out of the way, she would be able to complete her mission without worrying whether Daisy was going to betray them or not. Even though Daisy saved her, the girl had too many secrets and ironically, Bobbi had the feeling she was dangerous.

However, when she realised that Daisy had taken the fall for Jemma and didn't relent once to Bakshi's interrogation, she saw what Jemma saw in Daisy.

Daisy was good.

She finally figured out why she couldn't get a read on Daisy and it was because Daisy didn't even know who she was. Daisy claimed to be greedy for money and someone who can't be trusted, but she just proved to Bobbi that she had a good heart.

"I'm so sorry Daisy..."

Daisy shook her head and waved it off, "Don't be. You do what you gotta do to complete your mission plus, I'm fine" Daisy felt like she's been saying that quite a lot this week, "However, I think Jemma is going to be brainwashed if we don't get to her in time. I assume that you have an escape plan?"

Daisy went over to the guards body to loot his weapon. She stole his gun and put it in her belt. She usually didn't use weapons but she had the feeling that there was going to be a lot of pissed off hydra guards in the building.

"I do. Up to the rooftop" Bobbi confirmed as she watched Daisy grab the hand cuffs that was put on her, and slapped it on Bakshi's wrist behind his back. She made sure it was super tight and super painful for when he woke up.

"Okay, you clear a pathway to the entrance and I'll grab Simmons and meet you there"

Bobbi nodded her head and trusted Daisy's judgement, as if she were a real member of her team. Daisy waited for Bobbi to leave to throw a few punches at Bakshi's face and a solid kick to the stomach, "Asshole" she muttered before leaving the room to go and find Simmons.

* * *

Jemma was sitting on the bathroom seat taking a deep breath. She needed to give herself a good pep talk if she was going to go back to the science lab after Daisy was taken away. She silently chastised herself for making such as stupid mistake and the thing is, she wasn't even the one paying the price for her actions.

Daisy was.

Oh god, she hoped Daisy wasn't being brainwashed right now. What would she do if she was? If Daisy was her actual enemy she'd be screwed. Not only would she be screwed, but all of S.H.I.E.L.D. would be. Daisy was not only a great fighter, but she was also a good hacker who was able to hack into their security systems that Fitz built himself. And that says a lot.

She stood up from the toilet and told herself that everything will work out in the end and that she will indefinitely, make it up to Daisy somehow. She opened the door and..

"Oh Christ" Jemma yelped in fear as she jumped back from the intruder.

"Jesus Christ Simmons, what the hell are you doing?" Daisy shouted as she got startled from Jemma being startled. She swear to god that Simmons was making her a bad agent.

"Daisy?" Jemma sighed in relief as she recognised the young agents face. She gasped in surprise when she saw how beaten up Daisy's face looked, "Your face", the doctor in Simmons made her reach out to inspect her face but Daisy gently pushed Simmons hands out of her face.

"Simmons, this is not the time to be hiding in the bathroom" Daisy's tone made Simmons felt like she was missing out on something big… wait, how did Daisy get out of the interrogation room, "You've been compromised"

Jemma's eyes widened, how was she compromised? She knew for a fact that Daisy wouldn't have given her up and nor would Bobbi, so how did they find out?

Daisy knew Jemma was shocked but she really couldn't give a damn. She needed to get Simmons out of here as fast as possible, "Follow me" she said as she pulled the gun from her back pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

She saw 3 guards coming up to them and quickly fired 3 bullets that went straight through their chest. She prayed that they didn't have families… but to be fair they were working for a terrorist organisation so screw them.

Daisy took Jemma's wrist and pulled her down the hallway, towards the rooftop. They almost made their way to the rooftop until they saw other guards blocking their way. Daisy aimed her gun at their legs and fired but nothing came out, "Who the hell doesn't load their gun?"

She let go of Simmons's wrist and started to march up to the agent but before she got there, both guards collapsed and standing behind them was Bobbi.

"Bobbi" Jemma sighed in relief as she ran up to her friend.

"Let's go" Bobbi said as she began to lead the way. They got to the staircase and went up to the rooftop.

Daisy couldn't see anything, but she could sense something in the air. Oh… that was cool. She could feel the aircraft emitting waves of vibration which was a dead give-away of their location.

"Get down!" Bobbi shouted as multiple gunmen began shooting at them. They ran to hide behind different objects to protect themselves from being shot. Bobbi looked around and saw a glint of camouflage, she looked over to Simmons and Daisy and shouted, "Follow me"

Bobbi grabbed a hold of Jemma's hand and pulled her alongside her as they jumped. Jemma let out a scream when she looked down and saw that there was nothing there, but when she landed on something, she let out a sigh of relief.

That was until she saw Daisy still hiding behind a box.

"Daisy" Jemma shouted out to her. Daisy looked back at them, for a split second she contemplated on going with them but then she remembered she had something to do and couldn't come. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the guards.

"Go!" Daisy shouted when she saw the hesitation in Jemma's eyes to leave them. Jemma made a step forward, ready to grab Daisy and drag her with her instead of leaving her in this mess however Bobbi held her back. Not because she didn't want to go save Daisy herself, but because if they stayed any longer, the ship will be revealed.

A hole in the ship opened up, allowing Bobbi and Jemma to jump into the ship and escape the flying bullets.

"Trip" Jemma sighed in relief when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey girl, long time no see" Trip's infamous smile made her feel slightly better already.

"Trip, let's go" Bobbi commanded as she looked out the window and saw Daisy giving her a thumbs up. She couldn't stop feeling guilty about leaving Daisy there but she didn't have a choice.

"Wait!" Jemma shouted causing Trip to look back at her with confusion written on his face, "We can't just leave her there! She'll die!"

Bobbi also didn't want to be the one to leave Daisy behind but the ship was already taking too much damage. She looked at Jemma and shook her head, "You and I both know that she won't go down easy", the thumbs up that Daisy gave to them earlier made her feel like Daisy was telling them that they will see each other again.

Jemma knew she was right but she couldn't help but feel like she dragged into this war between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. She remembered Daisy saying that she wasn't interested in the conflict and she didn't want to be dragged into this mess. But now she was in the epicentre of everything.

Daisy was now fighting against HYDRA for S.H.I.E.L.D… for her and Bobbi.

* * *

Daisy waited for the ship to leave before closing her eyes and waiting for the sound of the bullets to pause. All she needed was a split second. They were already close enough to her so she could easily take them on. She heard one of them reloading their ammo so she instinctively vaulted over the metal box that she was hiding behind, and snatched the gun out of the man's hands.

She quickly grabbed him by the neck and swung him over so he was now being used as a shield from the oncoming bullets from the other three soldiers. Daisy quickly shot the men firing their weapons at her. She got 2 in the head and one in the chest. She dropped the dead body that she was using as a shield and quickly ran over to the door.

Daisy could tell that more men were coming so she quickly broke off the knob so they couldn't get outside. She threw the gun on top of one of the guy's body and looked around to see if anyone was still here.

She could tell that there was nothing in the air and all the cameras around the area had been hacked by her. She walked over to the ledge and saw how far down the drop was.

"Damn it" she muttered under her breath. She's only done this a couple of times and she always ended up with a sprained ankle when she did this. She closed her eyes and walked off the ledge.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

She was falling faster than she expected… and her body was also moving in a way that she didn't want to. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the ground.

Now.

She used her quake powers to prevent her body from slamming against the concrete. She let out a sigh of relief when her face was just inches away from the concrete. She stopped using her quake abilities and allowed her body to slump to the floor. She took a few seconds to herself to catch her breath… that was until she saw a rat running out of the dumpster.

"Oh son of a b-"

* * *

Grant Ward.

He was no longer a HYDRA agent, nor was he an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was just Grant Ward. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt this free. The irony of his situation wasn't lost on him. Yes, he was handcuffed and sitting in the back of a van that was transporting him to his manipulative brother, but he was finally able to breathe fresh air.

After being imprisoned for 6 months with nothing to do but stare at the blank walls and exercise, the only thing he wished for was getting out of S.H.I. . Being imprisoned for so long made him think about a lot of things, like what he was going to do when he got out. He made a mental bucket list on what to do.

One thing that was on his list, was to kill Christian.

Another thing was to find Skye and to make sure that she, along with the rest of the Inhumans who he considered family, were safe.

And the last thing was to kill everyone who was involved in the experiments that took place in hydra. Ward knew that HYDRA was split up into 3 separate factions.

One organisation was hellbent on taking over the world through mass destruction and mind control. This was Bakshi and Whitehall's ultimate goal.

The second organisation was focused on their original goal which was to revive Hive, the original founder of HYDRA. Grant wasn't sure whether this faction of hydra actually existed or not. He had never met anyone who wanted to revive Hive… whoever the hell he was.

And there was the third organisation. The third organisation that he and Daisy were all too familiar with was obsessed with creating an army of Inhumans through experimentation. Ward wished it was as easy as being subjected to terrigenesis and gaining power… however that was far from what happened.

This organisation was, in Ward's opinion, the most sadistic one.

Ward tilted his head until he made cracking sound in his neck. The guards turned to look at him with disgust in their eyes.

The van suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?" One of the guards asked the driver.

"I don't know… something's wrong with the gps… it seems like there's a power outage in this area"

A power outage? How convenient for him. He looked down at the handcuffs on his wrist. S.H.I.E.L.D has definitely upgraded from their normal cuffs. It's been a while since he has done this. He took in a deep breath and conjured all the body heat that he could muster, into his wrist. Slowly, the cuffs began to melt.

"What the hell?" The guards shouted as he watched the cuffs melt off of Ward's wrist. He clumsily aimed his gun at Ward but they all froze when they saw Ward's eyes.

His eyes were glowing dark red.

Ward couldn't leave any traces of him using his powers and he most definitely couldn't leave any witnessed alive. He quickly grabbed the gun out of the guard's hand and fired 4 bullets, each piercing the skull of the guards in the van.

He realised that he forgot the driver.

"It's a shitty day for you guys" He muttered as he picked up the now melted handcuffs. Ward began looting the dead bodies for more ammo for his pistol as well as the key however, he couldn't find the keys. Shit… now he was going to have to use his powers to get out of this van. He put his hand on the van and was going to melt it but luckily for him, someone from the outside unlocked the door for him.

"Always getting yourself into trouble"

Ward couldn't help but smile when he saw the person that was like a brother to him, "Linky, it's been a while". He jumped out of the van and gave Lincoln a bro hug. That's when he noticed the unconscious body on the side of the road. "You knocked him out?"

Lincoln nodded his head as he pulled out of the hug, "Yeah, couldn't kill him though. It would be odd if he died from being electrocuted when there's a power outage"

Ward smirked at that. Lincoln never liked to get his hands dirty however, when push comes to shove, Lincoln would kill someone if it meant protecting his family. He walked over to the unconscious guard and put a bullet through his head.

Lincoln looked away. Despite being a doctor, he didn't like watching people being killed. Especially when they didn't deserve it but was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lincoln gestured for Ward to follow him to his car.

"You know, out of all people to rescue me. You were the last person on my list" Ward commented as he got into the passenger seat of the car.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as started driving, "It's good to see you. By the way, you look like absolute shit".

Ward frowned at that, "It's not like they have mirrors in solitary confinement", he looked into the side mirror and saw the gash on his forehead from when May punch him in the head repeatedly.

Lincoln noticed the scars on Ward's face and could bet his money on Ward having more scars on his body, "I'll bring you to my hospital. Give you a full checkup"

Ward shook his head, "No need. Believe it or not, S.H.I.E.L.D isn't like hydra, they don't let you bleed out from internal injuries. Plus, I need to lay low for a while"

"You could go home" Lincoln suggested.

Ward looked at Lincoln like he was crazy, there was no way that he was going to their secret base when he had S.H.I.E.L.D on his back. Plus, he wasn't a big fan of the Afterlife, it was too quiet for his likimg, "Can't. I have to many watching my back"

"Then go to a secret location and get Gordon to bring you back"

Ward knew that S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't going to stop hunting him. Coulson was stubborn, he wasn't going to let him go that easily which meant that he was going to investigate Ward's entire life story. Unlike Daisy, his life was a lot easier to track considering how his older brother was still alive.

"Can't take that chance" Ward said as looked out the window and saw the scenery. Lincoln nodded his head, there was no point in trying to convince Ward to do anything.

Lincoln turned his head to the back of the seat and pulled out a bag. He put the bag in Ward's lap.

"What's this?" Ward asked as he opened the bag and saw a new pair of clothes and a burner phone.

"Daisy prepared it for you. She was going to be the one to rescue you but apparently she ran into some trouble with hydra"

"In trouble?" Ward questioned protectively, "What trouble? Is she okay?"

"She's fine and I don't know the details" Lincoln reassured, "She wants you to meet up with her at the bar"

Ward knew what bar Daisy was talking about. It was the bar he hated the most because of that arrogant bartender who Daisy had a fling with. Every Time he saw Miles, he felt like burning a hole through his chest.

"You know where to drop me off?" Ward asked as he took off his shirt. He looked at the shirt that Daisy gave him to wear and rolled his eyes when he read the back of the shirt. It said, _Asshole. _Way to be subtle Daisy. Luckily, Daisy also got him a nice leather jacket. What was with Daisy and leather jackets? He made a self-note to make Daisy try new clothing styles.

"Yea. Daisy already hacked the security cameras at the bus depot so no-one will see you getting out of my car"

Ward nodded his head. Good, he didn't want to drag Lincoln into this Hydra vs S.H.I.E.L.D mess that he was already involved in. He wore his new shirt and jacket. It felt so nice to wear something new.

"So Linky, tell me what you've been up to"

"Mate, wake up"

Ward groaned in frustration at being woken up until he realised that he wasn't in solitude anymore.

"You're drooling on my seat"

"No I'm not" Ward retorted as he discreetly wiped the drool from his mouth and sat up. After catching up with Lincoln, he fell asleep. The seat was a lot more comfortable then the metal bunk beds.

Ward looked out of the window and saw how it was day time. It was a long drive to the bus depot and he already knew that S.H.I.E.L.D was going in one of the buses, or even both. Lincoln gave Ward an earpiece, "Put this in"

Ward did what Lincoln asked him to do and put the earpiece in. He knew that Daisy was going to contact him for instructions. Lincoln grabbed the bag and saw the melted handcuff, "You used your powers?"

Ward nodded his head, "Don't worry. I killed all the witnesses" he said as he loaded his gun encase he got into a sticky situation.

Lincoln nodded his head approvingly. He never judged Ward's line of work, neither did he with Daisy. It was just a matter of how much they risked their lives when doing a job.

"It was good seeing you man" Ward said. He was proud of Lincoln. Instead of being stuck in this shitty cycle that he and Daisy fell into, Lincoln broke out of it and became a doctor like a normal person,

Before Ward got out of the car, Lincoln said, "Leave this life Ward. You and Daisy have sacrificed enough. It's time for you to go home"

Ward looked at Lincoln and saw the concern in his friend's eyes. After betraying his team, the thought of someone being concerned about his general well being was long forgotten. But he couldn't go back, not yet.

"I will… when I can guarantee that no one is hunting us"

Ward walked out of the car and waved Lincoln goodbye as Lincoln drove away. He spotted the first camera and waved to it, knowing full well that Daisy watching. Right on cue, his burner phone started ringing.

He turned on his earpiece, "Skye, it's been a while," he said with a smile. He felt like he hasn't smiled like this in a while.

"_Ward" Daisy sighed in relief when she heard her friends voice. She wanted to go after Ward herself, but she had hydra chasing her. She had to lay-low in Miles Bar for the time being, "You look like shit"_

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He truly didn't understand, maybe he face was little pale since he hasn't seen the light of day in a while but other than that, he thought he looked perfectly fine.

_"Your nose look crooked"_

Ward unconsciously touched his nose. It was probably because May broke his nose… repeatedly, "You can see that?"

"_I can see everything"_

"Right" Ward muttered under his breath.

_"Go to locker 817. There will be a bomber vest in case you run into trouble"_

Ward nodded his head as he walked towards the lockers and used the key that Daisy had left in the bag for him to open it. He looked around to see if anyone was around. Ward took off his jacket and quickly put the vest on and then put his jacket back on. He also grabbed his bag that had money and a few weapons there.

"The bomb isn't real right?"

_"Press the button and find out"_

Ward was speechless, did he do something to piss her off? Actually, she might still be mad that he chose to go with Garrett instead of being a mercenary like her. Which made sense.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he checked which bus he had to catch.

"_Hydra has a secret weapon that can bring down buildings and destroy cities" Daisy mocked._

"Was that supposed to be an imitation of me?" Ward did not sound like that. She needed to work on her impression of him.

"_You sold me out Ward"_

What was she talking about? He had never sold her out to anyone. Ward was very careful with what he said and he kn- Oh wait, "Technically… I didn't sell you out. I just said that to scare them"

_"They sent S.H.I.E.L.D agents into HYDRA to find out about this secret weapon"_

Ward… was not expecting that. Wow, Coulson was getting more daring. He might've underestimated the director.

"You weren't comp-"

_"Of course not" Daisy knew that Simmons or Bobbi were even a little suspicious about her powers, then she would have killed them. She wasn't going to let her feelings get in the way of protecting her inhuman family._

"I'm sorry" Daisy could hear the sincerity in his voice. She wasn't really mad at him, but she was curious as to why he had even hinted that in the first place.

"_It's fine. Just get on the bus and meet me here"_

Ward nodded his head. He needed to play the nice-guy act so he spotted a single mother with her son and walked over to them and shot them a charming smile.

_"Very charming" Daisy rolled her eyes at Ward. She didn't understand why everyone fell for his smile. It wasn't that charming… if anything she found it annoying._

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you" Ward mumbled under his breath as he lifted up the suitcase for the young mom and said, "Need some help with that?

The young mother shook her head and said, "No, we can't possibly trouble you"

Ward shook his head, "Trust me, it's no trouble at all. I promise I don't bite'' he said as he lifted the suitcase, "My name's Zack"

_"Out of all names, you chose Zack"_

Ward ignored Daisy's comment and shook hands with the woman who introduced herself as Eliza and her son Graham. He made small talk with them as they walked towards the bus. Ward looked to his right and noticed something was off about the guy leaning against the pole. S.H.I.E.L.D was here. He discreetly pulled his jacket back, enough to for the guy to see what he was wearing. He smirked when he saw the guy walk away from his post.

"_Good eye" Daisy commented, "Guess being in solitude didn't dampen your observation skills"_

Ward felt his ego growing with the compliment. He walked onto the bus and put their suitcases on the shelf on the bus.

"Join us for the ride?"

Ward shook his head, "Prefer the back" he replied coldly as he made his way to the back.

"_Cold shoulder" Daisy muttered. She could no longer see Ward but she could hear him._

Ward was going to sit at the far back since it gave him a vantage point. He could see who was coming in and going out. However, he paused when he saw the women that he saw outside, sitting on the bus with a book in her hand.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ward asked.

The blonde women looked at him with an innocent smile and nodded her head, "Go ahead"

Ward looked over to see what she is reading and noticed how she was still on the same page as she was before, "Guess you don't like to fly huh?"

The girl looked at him with confusion written on her face. Ward had to admit, she was a good actress. If he didn't know any better, he might have been fooled by her charms, "Sorry?"

"I never understood why people took the bus when they could just fly"

"Says the man on the bus"

Ward smirked at that, she was good.

_"Hey, I recognise that voice" Daisy interrupted._

"Don't have a choice," Ward said, he wasn't going to risk exposing Lincoln, "How about you?"

"Oh I like the scenery. I don't get out much"

"_It's Bobbi. Agent Morse" Daisy realised out loud. She really didn't care if Ward knew her real name, he wasn't going to use it against them… at least she didn't think he would._

"Yeah… it must be hard for an Agent to get the day off" Ward was curious as to how the hell Daisy knew about Agent Morse. He was pretty sure Daisy didn't know anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"An Agent?" Bobbi scoffed in amusement, "You must be reading too many books"

Ward smirked at that, "Don't need to read books"

"Why? Too boring for you?"

"I'm sure you can relate" Ward said as he gestured to her book, "You were on page 27 when you were outside, and you're still on page 27. So either you're a really slow reader or you're working with Coulson". Ward knew she got her when he saw her swallow her saliva, "You tell Coulson that I'm impressed, I almost missed you"

He saw her make a move but he shook his head and showed her the dead switch, "You move or even think about following me, and I'll make this entire bus fly"

"_Threatening" Daisy knew that Ward was ruthless. The reason why both her and Ward got along so well was because they never judged each other for what the other person did._

_"_Driver!"

Ward got up and took his own duffle bag from the shelf and walked off the bus, "Mind telling me how you know that agent?" he whispered so no-one suspected that he was talking to someone.

"_One of the Agents that your Director Coulson sent" Daisy replied, "I'm surprise you spotted her"_

"Yeah, we're going to have a long conversation about who you befriend when we meet" He said as he hopped onto the bus. He completely missed the guy wearing a cowboy hat in the bus.

"_Like you can talk" Daisy shot back, "Anyway, I can't monitor you anymore so I'm going to head out. Don't make any more trouble and I'll see you soon"_

Ward nodded his head but realised that she couldn't see him, "Alright, bye"

* * *

When everyone emptied the bus, Hunter pulled his cowboy hat down and walked towards a van where Bobbi and Trip were waiting for him.

"You got caught almost immediately" Hunter pointed out with a smug smile, much to Bobbi's annoyance. Bobbi ignored him and continued to look outside the window to see where Ward was going.

"Agent May, we got eyes on Ward. He entered a bar" Bobbi reported.

"_Wait for backup. We'll be there in 10"_

"The silent treatment?" Hunter couldn't believe how petty Bobbi was being with him, "Look, don't be mad just because you're not good at subtlety"

"Subtlety" Bobbi snapped, no-one made her more mad then her ex-husband, "You wore a fricken cowboy hat"

"At least I didn't get caught like you. What'd you do, come on too strong? You were never good at hiding your true colours" Hunter snarked bitterly.

Bobbi scoffed in offence, "My true colours? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Trip sunk into his seat and shook his head. He was not going to get himself involved in this quarrel between lovers.

"I bet you were using this HYDRA act of yours to hide who you really are" Hunter didn't know or care for this HYDRA vs S.H.I.E.L.D fiasco, but he knew for a fact that HYDRA were the bad guys and that Bobbi worked undercover for them. Who knows what they did to her… or what she did to other people.

"Are you calling me a Nazi?" Bobbi couldn't believe how arrogant Hunter was being, "I didn't torture or kill anybody for HYDRA"

"No, I bet you just sat and watched people getting brainwashed"

Bobbi was going to retort until she remembered watching Bakshi beat up Daisy for taking the fall for Jemma. Hunter wasn't wrong, she did watch people get brainwashed and killed, those who deserved it, in the name of HYDRA, but she had a mission and that was to gain Coulson's trust and gather intel on HYDRA.

_"Enough" May radioed in._

Both Hunter and Bobbi were surprised that May could hear them, "You heard all of that?" Bobbi asked shyly. She was usually a lot more professional but Hunter brought a side to her that nobody else could.

"And me" Trip said as he raised his hand.

"When'd you get in here mate?" Hunter didn't notice Trip who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"I was always here" Trip shook his head, feeling a little dejected from not being recognised.

* * *

Ward walked off the bus and breathed the fresh air in. He looked to his right and saw the bar that Daisy was at. He then looked across the street and saw the suspicious cowboy enter the van.

Shit.

How did he miss the cowboy?

He shook his head and ignored it for now. It was too late to do anything now plus, he had a bomb on his chest and they won't risk killing innocent people.

He walked into the bar and was relieved to see that it was empty. The only person there was Miles.

"You're putting me out of business" Miles said with annoyance in his voice as he wiped the beer glass.

"I'm surprised you still have a business at all,'' Ward retorted as took off his jacket and bomb vest before sitting on the table waiting for Daisy. He didn't like Miles one bit, the only reason why he tolerated the asshole was because of Daisy. Daisy and him met at an orphanage.

"You do realise you're in my bar. I can kick you out" Miles said as he put the glass down

Ward smirked at that, Miles didn't know how dangerous Ward was, "How about you come here and try" he taunted.

"Enough" Daisy interrupted them before Miles got his ass beaten by Ward. Ward smiled when he saw how grown up Daisy looked now. The last time they saw each other was 3 years ago when Ward had entered S.H.I.E.L.D academy.

Ward got out of his seat and hugged Daisy who returned the hug. Her and Ward had so much history together. The two of them lead the Inhumans to safety after they broke out of their cages, literally.

Daisy then remembered that she was still pissed at Ward for leaving her to go with Garrett. She pulled out of the hug and kneed him the balls causing Ward to collapse on his knees, "What the hell was that for?" he groaned as he clutched the area where Daisy had kicked him in. He heard Miles laughing from behind the counter and wanted to punch him right in the nose.

"That's for leaving with Garrett" Daisy said as she waved Miles down for a two beers. Miles didn't want to get one for Ward but for Daisy, he will do it. She took a seat on the opposite side of Ward and waited for Ward to compose himself.

"Okay, well deserved" Ward said as he practically climbed onto his seat, "What the hell happened to your face?" he questioned as he reached over to look at the bruises on Daisy's face.

Before Daisy could answer, Miles came over with two beers and slammed it on the table so Ward was no longer able to inspect Daisy's face.

"Aren't you still underage?" Ward asked while shooting Miles a deadly glare.

Daisy raised her eyebrow at him.

Ward decided to turn his attention towards Miles, "You know it's illegal to sell alcohol to a minor"

"You're really going to lecture me on illegal activities. Aren't you a wanted fugitive?"

Ward shrugged his shoulders while Daisy rolled her eyes, "Could you give us a few minutes?"

Miles didn't like leaving Daisy along with this guy but he knew that Daisy could handle herself, "I'll give you 10 minutes" he said as he left the room.

"I can't believe you slept with that douchebag" Ward mumbled as he grabbed his beer and took a sip. He appreciated the way that the cold beer went down his throat. It's been a while since he drank something cold.

"I wouldn't be judging if I were you" Daisy said as she took her beer into her hand but Ward instantly grabbed it and chugged it all down, "What the hell?"

"You're underage Skye"

Daisy was used to Ward being overprotective like this, "Were you followed?"

Ward nodded his head, "We have 10 minutes before my meeting with Bakshi and S.H.I.E.L.D is waiting outside". Ward wished that they had more time to catch up but the life they lived was too chaotic. "How have you been?"

Daisy thought about that questioned. With Ward, she had always answered honestly. He was the only person who she could be 100 percent honest with. He could share her burden just as she could share his.

"I don't know" Daisy answered honestly as she looked down at her hands. Ward looked at Daisy with concern in his eyes, "I messed things up with HYDRA"

Ward was surprised by this. Daisy's motto was literally to lay low and not cause unnecessary trouble, "What happened?"

"You know Agent Simmons?"

Ward was surprised to hear that name come out of Daisy's mouth, "Yeah. We were on the same team together"

"She and the Agent you met infiltrated Hydra"

"Coulson sent Simmons there?" Daisy nodded her head. Coulson must've been desperate to gain some sort of leverage over hydra. Ward couldn't help but feel sorry for his old boss. Normally, people would just give up but not Coulson, "Damn…"

"Yeah. Long story short, I ended up fighting against Bakshi so they could escape"

Ward was taken aback by this information, "You went against Bakshi… which means…"

"They're after me" Daisy stated. She knew that once Whitehall got word about her betrayal, then everyone at HYDRA will be after all. The only reason why they tolerated her bullshit up till no was because she was on their side. If they can't have her, then no-one can. She was too much of a threat.

"So you have HYDRA on your back, and I have S.H.I.E.L.D on mine" Ward couldn't believe the messed up situation that they were in, "What a great pair we are"

Daisy smiled at that. She lifted the empty glass and clinked it with Ward's, "Mind telling me what you did to piss off S.H.I.E.L.D to the point that they are willing to hand you over to you asshole of a brother… I mean other than being HYDRA"

Ward thought about it, what didn't he do to piss them off? The main issues was probably the fact that he tried to kill them, "Well…I would say that either it was me dropping FitzSimmons out of an airplane in a containment pod that almost made them drown to their death and caused one of them to have permanent brain damage… or me trying to kill May and Coulson"

Daisy blinked a few times because that was a mouthful, "Wait, what the hell is a FitzSimmons?"

"Oh right, that's their ship name. Fitz and Simmons. FitzSimmons"

Daisy could not believe that just came out of Ward's mouth, "Ship name?"

Ward nodded his head. He always thought that the two scientist nerds would make a cute pair, "But that's not the point"

"Right, so what do we do?" Daisy asked. She didn't know where to go from here, "I can't go back to the Afterlife with Whitehall chasing me. His literal motto is _discovery requires experimentation. _He finds the Afterlife then we're back to square one"

Ward thought about what the hell was he going to do now. He was going to meet up with Bakshi so he could strike a deal with him but after hearing Daisy's run in with him, he was starting to think otherwise, "We have two options, either we join forces with Whitehall, or we destroy HYDRA"

Daisy wasn't sure about the option of joining Whitehall. A part of her felt like that would be the easier option since all she needed to do was follow his orders, but something about him reminded her of the scientist that haunted her in her dreams.

So… that was a no.

Destroying HYDRA, sounded like a lot of work and she wouldn't be able to do it alone. There were too many higher ups and leaders in HYDRA who had different agendas.

"What does Whitehall want?" Ward thought out loud, "You've been doing jobs for him. Was there a common theme or anything out of the ordinary?"

Daisy thought about all the jobs, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for her mission with Bobbi, "There was this one mission where I had to steal a painting with weird carvings in it… Agent Morse and Simmons took it to Coulson for some reason"

"A painting with weird carvings…" Ward began to remember the strange carvings that Garrett began drawing on the walls. It eventually drove his S.O mad. He stood up and walked into the kitchen and took a knife.

'What are you doing?" Daisy asked with confusion. Ward walked back to her with a knife in his hand and began carving in the table, "Oh, Miles is going to kill you"

"He can try" Ward said as he finished carving the patterns, "Was this it?"

Daisy stood up and looked at from Ward perspective, "How do you know this?" she asked as she began inspecting the patterns. It looked like a map but at the same time it didn't.

"Garrett began carving these patterns into the walls"

Okay, this was definitely getting weirder and weirder. Daisy then remembered Coulson mentioning that the painting could lead them to a weapon.

"He wasn't always like that right?" Daisy questioned. Ward shook his head, "Then what triggered it? Think, maybe Garrett had something inside of him that was different. It could be his blood type or his genetics…"

"Blood type" Ward suddenly realised the factor that made Garrett different from others, "We had a mission where we had to destroy this underground basement. Before blowing up the lab, Garrett stole himself some GH-325 and injected it into himself"

"Wait… you found a lab that had GH-325" No, that was impossible. They destroyed everything. Including the drug that brought her back from the brink of death, "What the hell aren't you telling me Ward?"

Ward didn't want Daisy to know about this, he was hoping to hide the fact that there might be some researchers alive so Daisy wouldn't worry. He was willing to take the burden on all by himself but he wasn't going to lie to Daisy, "The lab… I think it belongs to the scientists who were involved in our experiments"

Daisy could not believe what she was hearing right now. She began pacing up and down because this could not be happening, "We killed them all!" she shouted. Ward knew exactly what Daisy was feeling because he felt the exact same way, "Jesus, it's just one problem after another"

"Look Skye, you don't have to worry about it. I'll find anyone and everyone who was involved in the experiments, and I will kill them. I'm not going to drag you into this" Ward said as he tried to calm Daisy down. Daisy had went missing for 2 years and no-one knew what had happened to her. She barely knew what happened to her. All she knew was that she had died… been resurrected, and has also been experimented on. But there were certain details that she had forgotten.

Daisy closed her eyes and took in long and deep breaths, she needed to calm down before she began quaking this entire bar down, "No way are you doing this alone". Ward opened his mouth to protest but Daisy instantly shut him down, "Ward, we work better when we're together. Look at this shit storm that we're in now. We're both in the middle of a damn war"

Ward had to admit that Daisy had a point. There was no way in hell he would've made it out alive if it wasn't for Daisy and even if he did make it out alive, he wouldn't have been able to handle the burden all by himself.

"Okay, so where do we start?"

Daisy thought about, "I only remember the GH-325 drug because the scientist in my nightmares keep saying it… if they put it in my blood, why am I not affected?"

"I don't know… maybe because you've been injected with the GH-325 drug on multiple occasions so you've become immune to the effects of it" Ward hated himself for not realising that Daisy was still alive after he underwent terrigenesis. She had gone missing for 2 years and everyone just assumed that she was dead. "Maybe Garrett is having a negative reaction to this drug because his body hasn't adapted"

That was a good point and it would make sense.

"Okay so this GH-325 drug drove Garrett mad to the point where he begins carving these weird symbols into the wall" Daisy was brainstorming out loud. She realised what she needed, "I need to find a source"

Ward scoffed at that, it was easier said than done, "Skye, I love you and your little brain but where are we going to find a source? It's not like we know anyone who has GH-325 casually injected int-" He paused when he realised that there was actually someone who might be affected, "Coulson"

"Coulson? As in the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yeah, long story short. Coulson died during the Battle of New York but Nick Fury initiated a project to practically inject him with the GH-325 drug which practically revived him"

"Son of a bitch" Daisy could not believe that Nick Fury, the man in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D consented to the use of this drug. Nick Fury was now on her shit list. Anyone who used this drug without knowing the full effects of it should be punished, no matter what their reasons were, "Okay, I guess I have to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D"

Ward raised his eyebrow, "By doing that, you're picking a side"

"No offence but HYDRA is filled with assholes. I think I'm going to place my bet on S.H.I.E.L.D who shares a common goal with me" Daisy said.

Ward nodded his head. He trusted Daisy. He learnt a long time ago that no-one can stop Daisy from doing something once she sets her mind to something, "I trust you Daisy but be careful. It's very easy to get attached to these people"

"Did you get attached?"

Ward looked down at his hands, "I did" he admitted, "They're good people Skye…" Daisy knew how hard it was for Ward.

"Wow, and this entire time I thought that you were a robot" Ward chuckled at the old nickname. When they first met in hydra, Daisy was 90% sure that Ward was a hydra robot.

"If you're going to go to S.H.I.E.L.D, don't work for them as a specialist" Ward said with a stern voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Lincoln told me about your conversation… you promised him that you'd call Gordon"

Goddamn it, did Lincoln have to tell Ward everything? She was slightly annoyed with the bromance between Lincoln and Ward. The two of them used to hate each other back in HYDRA. She remembered hearing them fight every time they saw each other.

"If I don't offer something, they won't let me help"

"You have other skill sets"

Daisy realised what he was saying, "Be a hacker"

Ward knew how impressive Daisy's hacking skills were. She helped him hack into S.H.I.E.L.D and plant his resume there, "Don't go out on the field and fight other people's battles" he knew how protective Daisy was of the people around her. If someone had a problem, she would risk her life to solve it, "Just go there, help S.H.I.E.L.D kill Whitehall and get out. I'll find a way to get Whitehall's trust and get information from the inside. After that, you and I will find out who was behind all of this and kill them"

Daisy knew it was going to be hard on her to not fight. Fighting was in her blood but so was hacking. She could confidently say that she was one of the best hackers however, she knew there were stronger people then her.

"Okay" Daisy promised, she won't work as a specialist for S.H.I.E.L.D, she'll work as a hacker, "So, what are you planning on doing now? You just got your freedom back"

Ward thought about his plan, "Well, first I'm going to pay Christian a little visit" Daisy knew what Ward was going to do to his brother and she had to admit, she was cheering for him. Christian was the one who sold Ward out to hydra. Ward wouldn't be this messed up if it wasn't for his sadistic brother.

"Make sure you give him hell" Sometimes, Daisy thought it was a blessing to not have any blood-relatives or to not know any of them. When she heard stories like Ward's relationship with their family, she couldn't help but imagine what her parents must be like. They must be just as psychopathic as she were or worse.

"As if I'll let him off easy"

Daisy smiled and pulled out her phone and gave it to Ward, "Keep in contact". Ward nodded his head as he took the phone and put it in his jeans. There was no way in hell he was going to lose communication with Daisy when they're both stuck in a war that neither wanted to be apart of.

Daisy turned her head to the doorway and heard 5 people coming up to the bar. She recognised Bakshi's footsteps and smiled, "Guess who's here"

Ward remembered the bruises on the Daisy's face, "He did that to you?". Daisy knew that tone, it was Ward being ready to fight anyone who hurt her.

"This is nothing" Daisy reassured. Ward knew that Daisy had worst but he still didn't like the thought of someone beating his best friend and partner in crime. He clenched his jaw out of anger and his eyes shined with a tint of red, "Calm down Ward, I'm fine"

Ward closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the glow in his eyes, "Let me take care of him"

"You need to leave"

"It'll take less than a minute" He growled and Daisy knew that he was being serious. She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat while Ward was standing protectively next to her.

Right on time, Bakshi and his men entered the bar. When he saw Daisy sitting on the chair looking at him and Ward next to her as if he was her bodyguard, he knew something was off.

"Hello Bakshi" Daisy said with a slight sadistic smile as she knew what Ward was going to do to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_P.S WinniethePoohLover, thank you for letting me know about the mix up_

"May, we have trouble" Hunter growled as he passed trip a pistol that was loaded with real bullets.

"What's happening?" May asked. She just landed and was running to the location.

"Bakshi and his men just entered the bar" Bobbi said as she grabbed herself a pistol and loaded it with bullets. She heard stories about how dangerous Ward was and knew it was best to not take any chances.

Suddenly the van door opened, causing Bobbi to raise her gun and Hunter to scream like a little girl, "Bloody hell May, a little warning"

Trip climbed to the back of the van so he could listen to the plan, "We need to be careful. Ward might be wearing his bomb vest. If we go in, we must get a clean shot"

Bobbi thought that was terrible plan, "That's a terrible idea. Why don't we send in reinforcement?"

May gave her a look of disapproval, "If we get reinforcement Ward will take them all out"

"So what's the plan?" Hunter asked.

"Get a clean shot"

Everyone got out of the van and walked up to the bar with their guns ready and loaded. Trip looked through the windows and saw no suspicious activity, he turned his head and nodded his head to May.

May got the hint and kicked the door down. She immediately trained her weapon on the first figure she saw… until she realised that the person was unconscious. Hunter went to check the guy and found that he was dead, "He's dead"

"Over here too" Trip shouted from his spot. He inspected the dead body and saw how the guard was strangled to death.

Bobbi saw that a door was slightly opened. She gestured for May to follow her before kicking the door down and aimed her weapon at the person who was sitting on the chair until she realised who was sitting in the chair.

"Agent Morse"

"Daisy?" Bobbi lowered her weapon however, May had different ideas.

"Ohhhh, you changed your hair" Daisy said as she gestured to Bobbi's blonde.

"Who the hell are you?" May was expecting to find Ward but instead she found this 20 year old agent.

"We met actually" Daisy recognised her face from the cargo ship, "Well… technically we didn't meet… you had your sniper trained on my head". May showed no signs of emotions which made Daisy feel slightly uncomfortable.

Bobbi was starting to get used to Daisy popping up out of nowhere but this… was too much. Hey, at least she was alive. The last time she saw her, she was on the rooftop with gunman shooting at her. Bobbi internally cringed when she saw how bruised Daisy's cheeks looked. She couldn't help but feel guilty but then she remembered where they were and why they were here, "What are you doing here? And where's Ward?"

Daisy uncrossed her leg and stood up but she immediately froze when she heard Agent May tighten her hold on her pistol. She looked over to Bobbi and said, "I come in peace", she walked over to the cupboard and opened it, causing someone to fall out. May moved her weapon to the person who fell on the floor, "Ward left a present"

Daisy was sitting in the jet with cuffs on her wrist. She looked like a curious child who was going on a road trip. She had to admit, a part of her was excited to see this secret base of S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRA was a little too modern for her. They had towers and actual facilities as they took over everything that S.H.I.E.L.D had owned.

"Who in the bloody hell is she?" Hunter asked as he entered the airplane and saw a 20 year old girl in the plane. Next to her was an unconscious Bakshi whose face was bloodied and bruised.

Daisy immediately recognised him, "You're the cowboy"

Hunter's face fell and he looked at Bobbi with confusion but Bobbi just shrugged her shoulders with a smug look on her face, "How do you know me?"

"Oh, you have a terrible disguise" Daisy saw him on the cameras but didn't say anything to see if Ward would catch him or not. Ward noticed a little too late and was too lazy to go onto another bus so he just stuck with it.

"Told you" Bobbi knew she was right and she couldn't help but smile at Daisy who pointed out how terrible Hunter's disguise was.

Hunter gasped in shock and anger at being mocked by this little girl, "I'm sorry, but isn't she a bloody HYDRA agent?"

"Meh" Daisy said without much care.

"Oh, of course you befriended a bloody HYDRA agent"

Bobbi was seriously going to kill Hunter, "She's not a HYDRA agent you asshole. She's like you"

Hunter found it very hard to believe, "Like me? In case you haven't noticed I'm not a bloody Nazi"

"I'm not either. Nazi's are bad" Daisy clarified but she realised that no-one was paying attention to her so she sunk back into her seat, "Just… for clarification but no-one is listening to me"

"She's a mercenary. She works for them for money" Bobbi defended Daisy and she wasn't quite sure why she was defending the young girl. Maybe it was because she owed Daisy a favour and knew that Daisy wasn't as evil as other HYDRA agents that she had met.

"Yes, I'm a mercenary who has MORALS!" He shouted. He couldn't believe that Bobbi was comparing him to a mercenary who worked for HYDRA, the organisation that they were working against.

"Morals? You?" Bobbi scoffed in disbelief, "Didn't you steal from an orphanage?"

"It was one time!" Hunter could not believe that Bobbi brought that up, "And yes, I steal things but I didn't go around assassinating people because an evil organisation asked me to"

"It was a few times" Daisy mumbled under her breath as she looked down at her hands.

Hunter and Bobbi continued to bicker while May and Trip were discussing what to do with Daisy.

"Isn't she a little too young to be working for HYDRA?" Trip asked as he took a look at Daisy who was sitting there like her parents are fighting.

May looked at the young girl and couldn't help but share the sentiment with Trip. She was way too young to be working for a terrorist organisation. Unlike HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D recruited people and made them enter the academy before going into the field. She wasn't sure what kind of training Daisy had to go through but she knew it wasn't good, "It makes her even more dangerous"

Trip wasn't going to argue with that. From what Bobbi said about her, Daisy was someone to be cautious of. They didn't know what she was capable of.

"What happened to her face?" Trip had boundaries. He would never hit a young girl even if she was a part of HYDRA… but to be fair, he hasn't met any girls under the age of 25 who worked for HYDRA.

"Bakshi" May simply said. She wouldn't be surprised if Daisy was the one who beat Bakshi up to the point where his face was almost unrecognisable.

"Damn, that guy is an asshole" Trip wasn't sure who Daisy was but even he knew that she didn't deserve it. He had heard the girl saved Bobbi and Jemma on numerous occasions so he had respect for her, "What's your opinion on Daisy?"

May wasn't sure how to answer that question. She had heard stories from Jemma and Bobbi but she liked to judge people for herself and right now, all of her instincts were telling her that Daisy was dangerous, "Not only did she help Ward escape, but she also worked for HYDRA long enough for them to brainwash her"

"Then why are we bringing back to base? Shouldn't we interrogate her in… I don't know, the desert?"

May liked that idea… in fact, she liked that very much, "I'm okay with that but Coulson isn't. He wants us to bring her back to base"

"You know I trust Coulson but… doesn't he seem a little off to you?"

May focused her attention on flying the jet. She knew that everyone thought that Coulson was a little crazy due to his excessive orders on collecting artefacts and paintings with carvings on it, but it had to be done. They couldn't risk telling the team about Coulson's impulsive writing on the walls, especially not with Bobbi, Mack and Hunter, who she still didn't trust completely, being on the base.

"How would you feel when you have an entire organisation on your shoulder?", May replied defensively.

Trip looked at May and turned his attention back to the skies This was definitely a sore topic and he was loyal to Coulson. He was the light of hope when everything went dark.

Jemma was in the laboratory with Fitz. Ever since she got back a couple days ago things between her and Fitz were strained. She wasn't sure how she could repair things with him. Things have just been so awkward ever since he confessed his feelings, and it wasn't like she didn't feel the exact same way as he did it's just… she needed time to adjust to everything.

"So Fitz… how have you been?" She asked with a nervous smile, she wasn't sure where to begin. Fitz looked up from the tablet, then at Simmons, then back to his tablet. Jemma sighed, this was a reoccurring theme between them.

"You don't have to keep asking me that every time there's an awkward silence" Fitz said quite harshly as he fiddled with the tablet in his hands.

Jemma was tired of fighting with Fitz. She just wanted to get her best friend back, "Then what do you want me to say?" she shouted out of frustration.

"Nothing!" Fitz shouted as he slammed his tablet onto the metal tablet and looked into Jemma's eyes. Every time he looked into those brown eyes, he felt like he was drowning because he knew he could never be the man that he used to be, "Just don't say anything!"

Jemma couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Fitz's mouth, "You told me that you wanted me to treat you the same as always and that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"That was before you left!" When Jemma left, it felt like a part of him went missing. Everything was just too much. First hydra revealed themselves, then Ward turned out to be a traitor and caused him to sustain permanent brain damage which affected his ability to communicate with the new people on the team and on top of everything else, Jemma left him. Jemma… the one person who was supposed to stay by his side, "You left…. And I know I said I wanted to be treated the same but that was before I...I accepted that I am different. You're the one who doesn't want me to change"

"Fitz" Jemma's voice noticeably softened when she heard the hidden anger and sadness in Fitz's voice, "I can't believe that you think that"

"How can I not?" He shouted, seriously after everything he's been through how can Jemma not see how much she hurt him, "You left because of my brain damage! You left after I confessed my feelings for you!"

Jemma felt herself getting riled up at the accusing tone of Fitz's voice, "I didn't leave because of you!"

"Oh right! My bad!" Fitz mocked as he touched his chest, acting as if made a mistake, "You left to become an undercover agent for HYDRA to get away from me!"

Jemma looked at Fitz with teary eyes. How could her leaving damage him so much? She thought she did what was best for him but now… now she was starting to think otherwise. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, the vault opened.

She knew that it must be the extraction team for Ward so she quickly wiped away her lone tear and walked towards the doorway to see the son of a bitch who was wanted to see burn in literal hel-

"Daisy?" Jemma's angry thoughts were interrupted when she saw Daisy with handcuffs on her wrist, being escorted by Bobbi and May while Hunter and Trip dragged an unconscious Bakshi.

Daisy turned her head to look at Jemma and smiled, "Hey Simmons" she attempted to wave at the scientist but failed when she remembered she was wearing handcuffs. Fitz looked at Daisy and then at Jemma. How did they know each other? He knew everyone that Jemma knew and vice versa.

"Y-You know her?" Fitz softly asked as he pointed to the young agent who was being dragged away by the two strongest female operatives in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yeah, we met in HYDRA" Jemma was happy to see that Daisy was… relatively okay. She had a few bruises on her face but she knew that was from Bakshi.

"In HYDRA?" Fitz could not believe what he was hearing and he could not believe that Jemma just walked off when he wasn't done talking to him.

Jemma went into the lounge room and turned on the channel where they monitored all the interrogations that occurs in the basement. Yep, that was definitely Daisy.

The team gathered into the room, waiting for Coulson to give them orders. Hunter walked over to the fridge to grab himself a beer while Bobbi walked over to the couch to watch the monitor as well with Jemma. May grabbed herself a beer and stayed at the back of the room so she could watch both Daisy and Bakshi who was still unconscious.

"W-What exactly is going on?" Jemma asked in confusion. She was confused as to why she was seeing Bakshi who looked half-beaten to death, and Daisy who looked a little too happy about getting caught by them.

"Yeah and where is Ward?" Fitz added on as he entered the room and stood at the far back with Hunter and May. He still felt like an outsider whenever he was with a big group of people.

"We found Ward and followed him to this bar where he was having a meeting with Bakshi. However, when we walked into the bar we found 4 dead HYDRA agents and Daisy with a beat up Bakshi" Bobbi explained.

"Wait a minute… what happened to Ward?" Fitz asked in slight frustration. He would be happy to hear if he was shot to death.

"We don't know" May said as she looked at Fitz. While she hasn't verbally expressed her concern for Fitz, she has been keeping an eye out for the young agent. When Fitz was staying up late at night to work on his mobility skills or to practice speech, she would watch him from afar with a proud smile on her face. She's seen how hard Fitz worked to get where he was today and was worried that Ward being out there would cause a setback, "But she does" she said while looking at Daisy who was looking around as if she had x-ray vision and was mapping this entire place out in her head.

Jemma stood up from the couch from the surprise of Daisy helping Ward, "Are you saying that Daisy helped Ward?" she couldn't believe it. No, there was no way she would help that psychopath, "That's impossible"

Bobbi shook her head while looking at Jemma, "Think about it Simmons. They both work for HYDRA"

"Why did no-one tell me that there was a team meeting?" Mack questioned as he entered the lounge in his singlet that was covered in oil. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer, "And what the hell are y'all watching on the tv?"

"Brought in two HYDRA agents" Hunter said as he sipped his beer.

Mack walked over to Fitz and leaned against the counter with his friend. He and Fitz had worked together for the past 3 months and he had to admit, he liked the small turbo. Mack squinted his eyes when he looked at the screen, "Isn't that agent a little too young to be a HYDRA agent?"

"That's Daisy" Bobbi said, her sight never leaving the screen.

"That's Daisy?" Bobbi had told Mack all about Daisy. She asked whether Daisy was secretly a S.H.I.E.L.D agent in their organisation but he shook his head, "I thought she'd be a lot older like Ma-" he stopped himself when he felt May glaring a him.

Luckily for Mack, he was saved by Coulson who came out of his office after an important talk with General Talbot who told him that the Obelisk was in HYDRA's hands.

"There's the man of the hour" Trip said as he raised his beer and smiled at his boss.

"Good to see you to" Coulson said as he walked over to the couch and watched the monitor. He watched as Bakshi jolted awake and looked around his surroundings with confusion.

"Sir, I think that I should talk to Daisy" Jemma knew Daisy the best out of everyone here.

May leaned off the counter and shot Jemma a disapproving glare, "No way"

Jemma was going to argue but Fitz also joined in, "Are you nuts? You're not a field agent Jemma. You specialise in biochemistry not interrogating Nazi's"

"Daisy is not a Nazi" Jemma shot back defensively. A Nazi wouldn't have saved her and Bobbi during their individual missions, and wouldn't have taken the blame for the communication sheets.

"Oh, you would know since you spent 3 months with them" Fitz shouted causing everyone to look at him with shock in their eyes, except for May, Coulson and Trip who has seen this side of FitzSimmons before.

"Are you seriously bringing this up right now?" Jemma scoffed.

"Yeah I am because you are being completely unreasonable right now"

"Enough" Coulson shouted, interrupting the bickering children, "Is this how it's going to be from now on?". Both FitzSimmons lowered their head sheepishly at being shouted by Coulson, "I need both of you to get your head in the game and quickly recover the blueprints on the hard-drive that you and Bobbi got for us"

Jemma wanted to protest but she knew that now wasn't the time to fight Coulson. Ever since the HYDRA take over, Coulson had been a lot more reserved and snappier. These days, his patience was practically non-existent.

"Yes sir" FitzSimmons said at the same time while glaring at each other.

"Agent Morse, you interrogate Bakshi while Agent Hunter will monitor" Bobbi nodded her head but shot a glare at Hunter who rolled his eyes and followed Bobbi to the interrogation room.

"Just keep your mouth shut" Bobbi growled at Hunter to who mockingly mimicked his ex-wife.

"May, you're with me. I'll interrogate Daisy while you monitor" May nodded her head and went off to the interrogation room first, "Mack and Trip, I need you guys to do inventory" Both of them nodded their head and went out.

Daisy tapped her feet on the ground. Each time she did she could feel the vibration through the floor and mentally layout the entire base. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out how many people were in the building but she couldn't, there was too much noise and vibration down here.

She lifted up wrist to inspect the handcuff. These were definitely new. Magnetic handcuffs. She's never had these before, she wondered if she would be able to quake it apart. She could feel footsteps coming closer to her. She lifted her head up and saw Agent May and Director Coulson enter her cell.

"Director Coulson" Daisy said a smile on his face. Coulson didn't know why but he felt his stress from earlier slightly mitigate at the infectious smile on the young girl's face, "Did you use the hologram to make you look taller?"

Coulson has never been insulted for his height before, "No, why? Do I look shorter in real life?" he asked insecurely as he turned to May and asked, "Am I short?" May shot him an incredulous look that says 'focus on the task' , "Right"

Daisy looked at May, something about this agent made her feel small… and she never felt small. Maybe it was the stoic expression that seemed plastered on her face… Oh dear lord, was she a robot? That could be the only possible explanation, "Pssst, AC" she leaned and whispered, "Is she a robot?"

"A.C?" Coulson questioned with amusement.

"Agent Coulson… or I could call you Phil"

Coulson didn't like the sound of that, it made him feel old… and he wasn't old, was he?, "I rather you not"

"A.C it is" Daisy said as she leaned back and looked over to May again. Nope, still intimidating.

Coulson noticed how Daisy kept looking over his shoulder and over to May. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have May monitor, "To answer your question. No, she's not a robot. She may look tough on the outside but she has a heart of gold" Daisy noticed the way Coulson spoke about her was genuine and sincere. She wondered if they were together but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Coulson could feel May glaring at him from the back and decided to get on with the interrogation, "Now we got the formalities out of the way…"

"Formalities never exited" Daisy muttered under her breath.

"Let's get started" Coulson opened the file and read the report that May had sent in after the mission, "What's your connection with Ward?"

Daisy knew she would be interrogated and she was prepared to tell white-lies to keep her and Ward's identity safe, "We met in HYDRA when we were kids". She was okay with telling them the human stuff about herself, but not the experimental aspect of her life.

"When you were kids?" Coulson wasn't sure how things worked in Hydra but he was pretty sure that they sent hydra agents to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy so they could maintain their cover for the takeover.

"Long story short, HYDRA likes to kidnap orphan kids and train them to become super soldiers. Just like you have S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, we had HYDRA Academy. They took me from an orphanage at the age of 10" Daisy said and it was the truth. When she was 10 years old, she remembered seeing an older white a male who gave her weird scientist vibes, sneak into her room at night and took her. She wasn't sure why she was chosen out of all the kids there… maybe it was because she was the only Asian kid there… maybe her kidnapper were racist.

Both May and Coulson were thinking the same thing, "No one noticed you were gone?" Coulson asked however, a part of him was scared to know the answer to that.

"Oh no, they noticed" Daisy said with a casual tone, "But they just didn't care"

May was surprised to hear Daisy speak so casually about it, as if this one event didn't change the entire course of her life. It made her wonder if Daisy was a robot herself.

"You seem very casual about it" Coulson was thinking the same thing as May.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. Getting kidnapped at the age of 10 is nothing compared to the shit that she went through during the next 7 years, "Should I cry about it?"

"You can if you want. You're 20 years old" Coulson said.

Daisy was surprised to hear the sincerity in the Director's voice. She thought he would be… I don't know, a lot more pissed about the fact that she helped Ward escape but instead, he was getting to know her.

"Shouldn't you be interrogating me about Ward?"

Coulson knew that he should but he couldn't pass up this opportunity to get to know this young agent. May didn't seem to have a problem with it either since she wasn't shooting glares at the back of Coulson's head, "If you were the enemy then I would"

"Am I not?"

Coulson shook his head, "No, I don't think you are"

Daisy didn't expect Coulson to be this trusting of her. Something about his trust towards her made her feel uncomfortable, "For a Director of an organisation you're a little too trusting"

"I'm usually good at telling the good guys from the bad guys"

Daisy scoffed, "Ward?"

Right, she got him there, "I said usually"

Daisy smiled at that, she found it amusing how Coulson wasn't the typical scary Director who had a big ego, "Ward and I… we aren't the good guys". If May scoffed, then she would have scoffed at how obvious it was that Ward wasn't a good guy. The bastard tried to kill them.

"Ward I know" Coulson didn't need Daisy to tell him about Ward not being a good guy, "You I don't"

"Ward and I are the same. We're not the good guys nor are we the bad guys" Daisy wanted S.H.I.E.L.D. to get off Ward's back. She knows he did them wrong but he had bigger things to worry about, "When we're given a mission, we complete it without emotions"

Coulson couldn't understand why Daisy kept defending Ward, "Ward was with Garrett who was with HYDRA"

"Garrett was his S.O and paid him good money" Daisy knew that once Ward was loyal to someone, he would go through hell and back for that person.

"We need to know where he is" May butted in, she was getting tired of Coulson beating around the bush.

"Why? So you can bring send him back to his brother?" Coulson and May picked up the hostility in Daisy's voice.

"You don't like the senator?"

"Do you like abusers?"

Coulson was caught off by that, "What are you talking about?"

"When Ward was younger, his older brother used to torture him"

"Yeah, we heard the story about the well" May said with an unimpressed tone.

"If you know then why would you send him to his brother?" Daisy shouted in frustration. Both Coulson and May were surprised by her tone of voice. So far they have only heard her nonchalant tone that made her seem like a very sassy robot and Daisy's annoyed tone when she lost 30k for a job.

"The Senator told us the truth. He said that Ward pushed his younger brother in the well and ended up killing him, then put the blame on him"

Oh lord, she was seriously reconsidering working with these guys if they believe a bloody senator, "And you believe that shit? Ward didn't push his younger brother down a well. Christian did. He pushed Thomas down and watched him drown while Ward tried to save him"

"Why should we believe you or him?" May asked, she didn't know why put she had this unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why are you letting your personal feelings get in the way of you thinking rationally?" Daisy shot back as she leaned into her chair. If she could, she would be crossing her arms over her chest, "If Ward was anyone else, you wouldn't have sent him back to his abuser who sold him to hydra"

"What do you mean sold him?" Coulson asked calmly, he didn't need Daisy to get more aggravated than she already was.

"How do you think Christian got elected to be the senator?". Realisation hit both May and Coulson when they realised what Daisy was saying, "Christian sold Ward when Ward was just a kid"

Holy shit… this was new information to both May and Coulson. When Daisy saw genuine guilt on Coulson's face and a slightly surprised May, which was better than nothing, she had hoped that they understood Ward, even just a little, "I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty. He was an asshole to you guys and he deserved being locked up for betraying you but… being sending him back to his childhood abuser was the wrong call"

Coulson couldn't believe that he was getting a lecture from a 20 year old girl who worked for hydra… but what was more unbelievable was that he was listening to her, "Okay, I admit that I was wrong. But we still need to bring him in for the crimes that he did commit"

"Yeah… about that" Daisy knew what she was going to say next was going to put a strain on them. Coulson looked at her expectedly, "Remember the favour that you kind of-sort of owe me?"

Oh no. May shot Coulson a look that said what favour. Daisy flinched at the look that May gave to Coulson, she felt like she just got her father in trouble… wait… she didn't have a dad so what did she know.

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to pardon Ward" Daisy said quickly and bluntly while shooting the agents a nervous smile.

"Absolutely not" May said, she looked at Coulson who didn't share the same feelings as she did, "You cannot be serious"

Coulson ignored her for now because he knew where this was going, "You're asking for a lot"

"In return, I can help you" Daisy knew she got Coulson's attention when she said that.

"How?"

Daisy looked over to May, she wasn't sure how much Coulson trusted his agents. She leaned in and whispered, "Does she know about the writings on the wall?"

Daisy watched as May and Coulson visibly stiffened at the mention of the writings. Yep, Coulson was definitely a source.

"How the hell do you know about that?" May shouted as she walked up to Daisy and tried to see what kind of game Daisy was playing.

Daisy gulped the saliva in her mouth. She hadn't felt this small in a while and Coulson seemed to notice how Daisy looked uncomfortable under May's glare, "May" his voice was calm yet stern. May knew that voice and it meant that she went too far. She looked into Daisy's eyes and saw something she didn't expect, she saw the eyes of a 20 year old girl, not a HYDRA agent.

"I should've lead with that" Daisy muttered under her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat while May went back to the corner, "Ward told me about how Coulson had a similar drug in his system as Garrett and how his S.O began writing on the walls after he injected himself with… I forget what the drug is called..", she said, playing dumb.

"GH-325" Coulson mumbled.

May felt herself getting desperate for answers, and that's saying a lot as she was never desperate enough to get someone else's help. She always got things done by herself but Coulson's weird behaviour was something she couldn't fix. She couldn't punch, shoot or intimidatingly glare at the problem to go away.

"How can you help?" Daisy's eyes shot up to May. She was surprised to see her eyes soften and even her facial expression seemed to change.

"I'm not sure yet" Daisy admitted, when she saw May's eyes darken, she felt like she was disappointing someone close to her, like Jiayang, "What I do know is that you need a fresh pair of eyes. I doubt you guys have any clue or leads as to what the writing on the wall means"

"Is this why you let yourself captured? So you can see the writing on the wall?" Coulson asked a little more harshly, he was trying to maintain his composure but even he was getting a little desperate for help.

"Yes and no" Daisy said, "Ever since my little stunt at HYDRA, Whitehall has been on my back"

"You want to stop HYDRA" Coulson realised with a hidden smile.

"I want to stop Whitehall from coming after me" She clarified, she didn't want Coulson to think that she was joining his band of agents from diverse backgrounds, "This is just a one-time thing"

Coulson highly doubted that but he played along, "In return for pardoning Ward, you'll help us"

"Not as a specialist" Daisy remembered Ward's words. She was not going to fight their battle, she was simply here to give them an advantage over Whitehall, "But as a hacker"

"A hacker?" May reiterated.

"Yes… oh and I need my van"

"Coulson, are you sure about this?" May questioned as Coulson ordered 2 agents to collect Daisy's van from the location the young girl had given to them, "We already have 2 kids on the bus and now you're adding a third"

Coulson had a stupid grin on his face, "I know! Isn't this exciting"

May wished she could slap Coulson over the head, "Coulson"

"Oh come on" May hasn't seen Coulson like this in a long time. For this past year, she has seen Coulson on the brink of a mental breakdown from the stress of everything, "Tell me that you're not interested in her"

"I'm not interested" May stated plainly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Coulson blinked a few times, surprised by Mays bluntness but then his smile grew back, "You're lying. She intrigues you as well"

May shook her head but couldn't stop herself from cracking a smile at Coulson's child-like behaviour. She was happy to see the old him, but then she remembered the writings on the wall and how Coulson had told her to pull the trigger on him if he ever got out of hand.

"She's a mystery. I don't like mysteries" May stated.

"But she's a good mystery" Coulson could feel it in his blood, metaphorically of course, "Something about her May… she wouldn't save two random people who she knows nothing about, if she didn't have a good heart"

May knew that Coulson was right but still, she wasn't nearly as trusting as him. A knocking at the door interrupted their short conversation. Coulson excitedly opened the door to reveal Daisy who was rubbing her wrist. One of the conditions that Coulson and May had imposed was that she be injected with a tracker in case she tried anything, "Sorry about that" Coulson said apologetically.

"No it's fine. A tracker beats having a kill switch installed in my neck" Daisy said casually as she entered his office. Both May and Coulson shared a similar worried look. When she noticed the concern on their faces she quickly, "Oh, don't worry. I cut it out myself so they couldn't use it as leverage"

Daisy's calm and casual tone was a little disconcerting. She looked around the room and saw an old Captain America figurine and an Iron Man cup, "Didn't realise that you were such a nerd"

"Is being a 'nerd' going to be a problem?" Coulson asked Daisy who was still observing his collection that was plastered all over the room.

"Depends, are you going to make nerdy references to movies that I don't know?"

"Probably"

Daisy couldn't help but smile at how dorky Coulson seemed. May wasn't sure how she felt about them getting along but she already knew she was going to get annoyed very fast, "How about we get to the reason why we released the hostage from custody in the first place"

"The hostage has a name" Daisy said, slightly offended by being labelled as the hostage.

"Is Daisy even your real name?" May questioned.

"What? You don't like my name?" Daisy liked her new name, it was a way to honour Jiayang who treated her as a daughter, "I think it has a ring to it. Daisy Johnson" she said while pronouncing each syllable of her own name. May looked at her as if she was weird and Daisy couldn't blame her. She had her psychopathic moments.

Coulson smiled as he watched Daisy and May bond… well, as much bonding as these two could do. He walked over to the button and pressed it, revealing the wall of writings.

"This is so cool" she muttered under her breath as she slowly walked towards the wall. This was definitely not a child's drawing, "Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead" Coulson said as he watched Daisy being completely entranced by the writing on the wall. His biggest worry was that his team would look at him like he was a freak but Daisy was looking at the wall with interest, "Be careful, you're starting to look like a nerd" he teased.

"Ha ha" Daisy shot back sarcastically as she traced her fingers along the carvings. This was the most fascinating thing she's ever seen, "And you carved this?"

"Impulsively so" Coulson could already feel the urge to start carving but he drowned it out for now.

"So… how does this work?" Daisy asked curiously as she took a few steps back to see the entire wall, "Does an image pop in your head and you just draw or…"

"Not really, it's more like an impulse. I get an urge to draw and it just kind of happens"

This is so weird, which is saying a lot since Daisy was the definition of weird, "I need to digitally replicate this design. It could be a map" she said but she wasn't sure about that theory.

"We're retrieving your van" May said as she looked at the tablet to see where her agents are.

Daisy didn't really hear her and just nodded her head as she continued to look at the wall, "Do you have any theories on what it could be?"

Coulson shook his head. That was the most frustrating part of all of this, it wasn't the constant urge to carve but rather, it was the not knowing that killed him inside.

"Have you seen him carve these into the wall?" Daisy directed her question to May who looked seemly confused as to why she was being questioned as well.

"I have" May confirmed.

"How does he look when he does it? Does he look like he's under hypnosis or some sort-of mind spell?" Daisy asked and May had to commend Daisy for asking such observant questions, it showed that the young girl was being serious about helping them.

"He looks like he's being possessed" May stated bluntly.

"Thanks" Coulson was slightly offended by that.

"And… this is because of the GH-325 drug?"

Coulson nodded his head. There were no other factors or variables that could suggest otherwise. Coulson remembered that he had to talk to his team about Daisy. He already knew that Jemma and Bobbi will be okay with this but the rest… well they will need some readjusting.

"May, you keep an eye on her and get her a phone that has our contacts on it" Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. had the same phone. It was like an emergency phone that sent a gps signal to Coulson in case one of them got lost or needed immediate assistance, "I'm going to hold a team meeting" Coulson said as he left the room.

Daisy's head snapped towards the door to tell him not to leave her alone with the intimidating robot but it was too late. May rolled her eyes at Daisy over dramatic hand gesture that was reaching out for Coulson. She walked over to Coulson's desk and got a box.

She opened it and took out a phone and tossed it to Daisy. Daisy caught it and looked at it with curiosity, "What is this?"

"It's a phone"

This thing… was a phone? She wasn't great at keeping up with the latest stuff but even she knew that this thing was old. Well, she didn't really care, she wasn't going to need it anyway. She was staying on base for as long as she needed to be here, "Do you have photos of Coulson's previous sketches?"

May nodded her head as she walked over to the covered whiteboard and took off a few photos for Daisy to see. Daisy took photos and noticed how it didn't look like a map. It looked more like a blueprint for something but she wasn't sure what.

While Daisy was trying to scan the pictures with her brain, May was curious about something, "You had a kill switch implanted in your neck?"

"Yeah, it's customary if you work for them" Daisy said, not really paying attention to the fact that May initiated a conversation… if you can even call it that, "I had one installed in my neck while Ward had one installed up his ass which is why he acts like a dick most of the time" she joked.

Daisy was surprised to see a smirk on May's face when she looked up to see if she went too far. She didn't know why, but she felt swell of pride at being able to break May's stoic expression, "Ward didn't need to have one installed since he was under Garret's supervision"

"He joined Garrett, but you didn't?" May found it odd that Daisy, who saved Ward from being publicly executed by his older brother, didn't join Ward on his little quest to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Had no reason to. Ward spent his entire childhood wanting the love of a parent. So, when Garrett showered him with compliments and money, of course he went with the guy. Garrett was a mentor who Ward never had... that and the pay was good" Daisy said as she sat on the floor and spread the photos out.

"How about your parents?" May suddenly asked, causing Daisy to freeze for a second. Daisy was caught off guard but how bluntly the woman said it.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care. It was an attempt to cover up how she stiffened earlier, "Don't know. From what the mean nuns told me, some random person found me on the streets and brought back me to the orphanage"

May wasn't heartless, even though she tried to appear to be, but spending time with Coulson and FitzSimmons made her soft. So, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl who was abandoned by her parents and forced to fight a war that had nothing to do with her, "Have you tried searching for them?"

"Why do you think I learnt how to hack"

That one simple sentence was enough to make a crack through May's metal wall. May decided that she was going to keep her mouth shut because the more she asked, the more her heart broke for the young girl. She silently watched from behind as the young girl began scattering out the photos.

"Are you nuts?" Hunter shouted.

"Hell no. Absolutely not" Mack said sternly while shaking his head.

"She bloody helped Ward escape" Fitz added on angrily.

Coulson looked at his team with a smile as they called him crazy for letting a hydra agent work for them, "Great! I'm glad we're on the same page" he said sarcastically.

"Actually, I think this is a great idea" Jemma said with her positive enthusiasm, "Daisy grew up in a very… very violent and hostile environment which caused her to develop these violent and often disturbing tendencies however, I think we will be able to offer her a safe space where she can learn how to not make death threats so casually"

Everyone looked at Jemma like she was a crazy person except for Coulson and Bobbi.

"What in the hell's name is she going on about?" Mack asked as he pointed at Jemma who's smile slightly faltered.

"Thank you Simmons" Coulson said as he shot a fatherly smile towards his now, third youngest agent.

"You're welcome Sir"

"Are you out of your mind?" Fitz shouted at Simmons, she should be just as mad as he was, "Ward tried to kill us!"

"Yes Fitz! Ward did! Not Daisy!" Jemma shouted back with her hands on hips

"Are you joking right now?" This was crazy, Jemma has changed and he wasn't sure that he liked it, "She helped him escape! She let Ward be a free man! God knows what he's going to do next!"

"I trust her" Jemma stated simply, after everything that Daisy had done for her, the least she could do was give her the benefit of the doubt, "If she helped Ward, there must be a reason"

"You trust her?" Fitz scoffed, how could Jemma be so trusting after everything that they had been through, "Do you trust her with your life?"

"Yes" Jemma said without hesitation. Daisy proved herself on numerous occasions that she would risk her life for her.

"How about mine?" Fitz questioned with less anger and more desperation.

Bobbi felt like she needed to save Jemma from answering that question plus, things were getting a little tense between the scientists, "I think it's a good idea"

Now it was Mack and Hunter's turn to jump on the, are you crazy train, and shout at Bobbi.

"Are you high?" Mack shouted as he stood up from the couch and walked up to Bobbi who was standing their defensively.

"She's a good agent and trust me when I say this, it's better to have her on our side then their side " Bobbi defended. When she went on a mission, not only was Daisy tactical in the fact that she was able to hack into their system and create fake ID's really quickly, but she was skilled fighter who didn't abandon her team.

"Exactly, she's a good HYDRA agent which is why she should be locked up!" Mack shouted, he couldn't believe that his partner was actually agreeing to Coulson's crazy idea.

"You heard Jemma, Daisy grew up in a violent environment but she's a good person. Unlike the other agents we met, she has a heart and she's 20 years old. When I was 20 years old I was graduating from S.H.I.E.L.D academy. She however, had to complete missions to get enough money just to feed herself!" Bobbi shouted right back.

"So what? We should disregard the fact that she works for HYDRA just because her circumstances are tough?" Mack shouted although, a part of him was taken aback by the fact that Daisy was young. He wondered how this young girl was when she started fighting this war.

"Aren't HYDRA the bad guys? Why the hell are we working with them now?" Hunter shouted out of nowhere.

"What do you know?" Bobbi didn't know why Hunter was butting in, "You've barely been an agent for 3 days!"

"I've been working with S.H.I.E.L.D for 4 months!" Hunter defended himself.

"You tried to shoot Jemma when she was undercover"

"You what now?" Fitz channelled his anger towards Hunter.

Hunter took a step back when Fitz began marching towards him, "W-We're on the same side"

"You shot at Jemma!" Fitz shouted protectively as he threw a punch at Hunter's face.

"Fitz!" Jemma quickly ran over to her best friend… who was still mad at her, and made sure he was okay, "Is your hand okay?"

"How about my face?" Hunter shouted in shock and anger at being punched in the face by Fitz. Fitz! Out of all people.

"Enough!" Coulson shouted as he looked at how much of a mess his team was. They really didn't have the luxury to be divided right now. Not when he was going crazy with alien carving and HYDRA now had the obelisk. He turned his head to Trip who remained silent throughout the fight, "Trip, what are your thoughts"

Everyone turned to Trip with the expectation that he will take their side, "Well… I think that this… Daisy person can be a risk to us..", Hunter, Fitz and Mack nodded their heads in agreement, "However, she is 20 years old and from the stories Bobbi and Jemma told me, she seems like a kid who needs a little guidance"

Both Jemma and Bobbi tried not to act too smug but they couldn't help it.

"Whether you like it or not, Daisy stays. We need a hacker and Daisy's the perfect person for the job. If you have a problem, then find me a better hacker" Coulson took off back to his office to check up on Daisy.

Mack shook his head while looking at Bobbi disappointingly and walked away to garage. Trip followed Mack to the garage.

Both Bobbi and Jemma shared a look of victory and parted ways. Bobbi went to her room so she could write a report on what Bakshi had told her while Simmons went to the lab to try to retrieve the hard drive.

"Why'd you punch me?" Hunter shouted at Fitz who shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Don't ever shoot at Jemma again" Fitz growled as he poked Hunter in the chest. Hunter was taken aback by the little Scottish being so protective over his little British girlfriend.

"Respect" Hunter said as he went to the training room to practice his shooting.

Coulson walked into his office and immediately sensed a tense atmosphere. Daisy didn't bother to look up while May look at Coulson and shook her head. Yep, Daisy definitely heard everything.

"Dai-"

Daisy quickly cut him off before he could apologise, "A.C, I'm not 2 years old. I've been surrounded by people not wanting me since the day I was dropped off at the orphanage" she said with a smile that was supposed to comfort him but instead, it made him feel even more guilty that Daisy had heard that.

"They'll come around" Coulson reassured.

"I don't need them to. I prefer being a lone wolf" Daisy said as she collected the photos into her hand, "Can I borrow these?"

"Yeah" Coulson nodded his head but still felt awkward about the situation. He felt like he was a father who was caught arguing adopting another kid… which was basically what had happened.

"Your vans here" May said.

"Great" Daisy said excitedly as she shot up from the floor and walked out of the door faster than a speeding bullet. Coulson was going to go after her but May stopped him.

"Don't" May simply said, "She needs time on her own"

Coulson was surprised by what May was saying. He thought that she was going to board the, 'don't trust Daisy' train, "Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked as he sat on his chair.

May took a seat on the opposite side and stated, "She became a hacker to find her parents"

"W-What?" Coulson was very confused and slightly concerned as to how May got this information, "You didn't interrogate her did you?" he asked cautiously.

"No" May deadpanned, "I asked her"

"Just casually?" That was not something you just casually brought up.

"In conversation" May justified herself.

"Conversation… that you initiated?"

May could not believe the accusing tone in Coulson's voice, "I can hold a conversation"

"No you can't" Coulson laughed but then immediately stopped when she showed her infamous glare, "Right… so what made you change your mind about Daisy?"

May knew that this was a bullshit answer but she was going to see if Cousin bought it, "Because she might be the missing puzzle to solving your carving problem"

Coulson knew that was partially true, it was also why he was so desperate for Daisy to get along with the team. But that wasn't the only reason why May changed her mind and he knew it, "And?"

May hated when he could read her mind like that. "And… the look in her eyes… it reminds me of the girl in Barhain"

She never spoke about what happened in Bahrain. It was an unspoken rule to never bring it up because of how badly it damaged May. No matter how much Coulson told her, it wasn't her fault and that she saved so many people by killing that little girl, those intimidated and scared eyes will always haunt her.

"We won't let her go off the deep end. If she poses a threat to the team then we lock her" Coulson said.

"What if we can't lock her up?" Daisy had let herself get caught. May had a feeling that if Daisy didn't want to be caught then she wouldn't.

"I don't know" Coulson didn't even want to think about what he would be forced to do if Daisy turned out to their enemy.

Daisy wanted to leave Coulson's office as soon as possible. Hearing everyone fight over her made her feel like that little kid in the orphanage who just wanted to belong...god it was pathetic. She thought she repressed those feelings into a small box and threw away the key but she guessed she didn't. She was going to need to work on that.

Daisy was heading to the garage. If anyone said she looked lost.. It was because she was. She was assuming that the loud vibrations that were being emitted was the garage.

And her instincts were wrong.

Instead she was being led to a science lab that was being engulfed by an awkward silence. She sighed in relief when she saw Simmons on the computer while the small little guy, who she was going to assume was Fitz.

"Daisy" Jemma noticed a figure standing at the door and immediately recognised her. She had to admit, Daisy looked a lot younger when she wasn't wearing her leather jacket. Instead, she was wearing a buttoned up, short sleeved, blue shirt and black pants. She stood up from her seat and ran to her friend and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, this is going to become a thing" Daisy said as she allowed Jemma to hug her this time. God, when did she become soft.

"Get used to it. Make yourself feel at home" Jemma said as she pulled out of the hug and looked at Daisy's face that still had bruises on it, "Oh my, let me get you an ice pack" Jemma quickly scattered to the corner where there was a fridge.

Daisy walked into the lab and looked around. This was definitely a lot cooler than the hydra base. She then turned her attention to the little guy who was probably older than her, "You must be Fitz"

"You must be the HYDRA agent who let Ward out of his cage" Fitz had a snarky tone and Daisy could tell that they weren't going to get along.

"Fitz" Jemma warned as she came over to Daisy to give her the ice pack.

"Thanks" Daisy gratefully took the ice pack and put it on her cheeks. She had to admit, having the ice pack lessened the aching on her face. She usually just slept it off or took some pain meds to get rid of the massive headache.

"I'm so happy you're here" Jemma said with her usual bubbly smile. Daisy couldn't help but notice how relaxed Jemma seemed here. Back in HYDRA, Jemma was a lot more skittish and constantly looking over her shoulder which… is justifiable since she was infiltrating an organisation that is known for brainwashing their soldiers, "But… why are you here?"

"Well… let's just say that HYDRA's put a target on my back and I need a place to lay low"

"Was it because of me?" Jemma asked with guilt. She never meant to make Daisy a target. She knew that once hydra had a target, they wouldn't relent until their target is dead or captured.

"No…", Well that wasn't true. Yes, it was because of Simmons but no, it wasn't her fault. Daisy made her own decision. No-one told her what to do.

Jemma wasn't convinced but she was going to make it up to Daisy by welcoming her to the team and make her feel as comfortable as Daisy made her feel when she was in HYDRA, "Right well, either way I owe you my life. Quite literally so if you ever need anything, feel free to ask"

"Will do" Daisy noted.

Fitz stood up from his desk and walked over to Daisy with an angry expression. Was she supposed to be intimidated by this little Scottish man? Jemma shot Fitz a look but he ignored her, "Why'd you free Ward?"

"Fitz!" Jemma chastised. She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in Daisy's relationship with Ward as well but she also knew not to push Daisy too far or she might retaliate.

Daisy looked at Fitz as if she was scanning whether or not Fitz was a threat. Jemma made sure that she was standing between the two of them because she was worried that Daisy would snap him like a twig.

"Ever been abused before?" Daisy's sudden and blunt question made both Fitz and Jemma flinch. Jemma looked at Fitz with concern in her eyes. She knew how hard it was for Fitz to talk about his father. She hated that man to the point where she was pretty sure she could kill him. That man made Fitz feel worthless, and she could never forgive him for that.

Daisy could tell that Fitz had been abused, whether it was emotional or physical, because of how he stiffened when she asked her question, "Ward's older brother, the senator, used to abuse the crap out of him. He even killed his younger brother and put the blame on Ward"

"We know all that, but not everyone turns out to be a psychopath who goes around killing people!" Fitz was lucky that he was Simmons friend and a S.H.I.E.L.D agent because she would have punched him for shouting at her like that.

"Ward didn't join HYDRA" Daisy clarified as calmly as she could, she told herself not to get pissed, "Christian sold him to them". This was new information to Fitz and Simmons. Fitz swallowed his saliva and shook his head, "Ward deserved being imprisoned to solitary confinement, but no-one, not even Ward deserves to be sent back to his abuser"

Fitz was surprised by that sentence. The way she said it put things into perspective, "So you rescued him because of his brother?"

Daisy would be lying if that was the only reason why she saved him, "That, and he's one of my best friends"

Now it was Jemma's time to look surprised by a sentence that came out Daisy's mouth, "Y-you… and Ward?"

Daisy looked at Jemma and nodded her head. A part of her didn't want to reveal that part because she knew that this would put a strain on Jemma and her relationship… wait, since when did she care about relationships with outsiders? Daisy began to wonder if maybe she was brainwashed to… have feelings.

Ew.

"Well… your best friend tried to kill us" Fitz stated. His voice was a lot more calmer than Daisy expected. She could tell that Fitz was still hurt by Ward's betrayal and so was Jemma. Jemma however, was trying to hide how much she had been hurt by Ward's betrayal.

"He did. Which is why you're allowed to be angry at him" Daisy wasn't an idiot, she knew what Ward did to them couldn't be forgiven and she wasn't going to ask for them to forgive him,.

Jemma let out a sigh of relief when Fitz seemed to be okay with that… to an extent. She knew that he wasn't totally on board with Daisy but he also wasn't completely against it. There was an awkward silence and Jemma was deciding how she could break it without putting herself in a more awkward situation.

"So… you're a hacker?" Fitz asked with a softer yet cautious tone. Crisis averted, if Jemma was the one who broke the silence then it would be filled with awkward blabber.

"I am" Daisy was also starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence, "You know what? I'm just going to go and find my van" she said as she pointed to the doorway.

"Yep.. you… you do that" Fitz turned on his heels and went back to fixing the hard drive that had all the information that Jemma could get on HYDRA'S weapons.

"I'll show you where the garage is" Jemma said as she followed Daisy out of the lab and took her to the garage, "Sorry about Fitz by the way"

Daisy shook her head. Fitz came off as an asshole but she realised that she would be just as pissed if someone helped one of her enemies escape, "Honestly, if I were you or Fitz, I would've tortured me by now"

"Really?" That thought never even crossed her mind. Torturing another human being was inhumane, "I mean… I know Fitz made Ward suffocate a little bit as pay back but… other than that, torturing him seems a bit much. I would just be happy with him being locked away for a long time"

"That's the thing about you and Fitz. You guys are good unlike Ward and I" Daisy said with a small smile. Jemma looked at Daisy and could tell that the young agent had probably tortured people for information. A year back, she would have thought that Daisy was a psychopathic killer with no emotions however, after the year she had, she knew that not everything was black and white.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jemma stood in front of Daisy to stop her from walking off.

"Whoa Simmons" Daisy said as she suddenly stopped because Jemma cut her off, "Calm down, I didn't mean to offend you"

"Why do you keep making yourself sound like a bad person?"

"Because I am…" Daisy was confused as to why Jemma was getting so defensive. She usually joked around like this with Ward and he joined in. The two had a blast fighting over who was the worst one out of them.

"But you're not" Jemma wished that Daisy could see what she saw, "You're a good person"

"If stealing, killing and torturing people makes me a 'good person' then hell, I'm a great person" Daisy said with a smile on her face as she walked past Jemma and continued walking straight. She didn't want Jemma to see how much that annoyed her, being called a good person when she knew she wasn't.

Jemma rolled her eyes and caught up to Daisy who was already near the garage, "Dai-"

"Hey! Hands off!" Daisy shouted as she unintentionally cut Jemma off and interrupted the two dark skinned men who were looking at her van as if it was a piece of junk. She ran up to her van and began caressing and then shot a glare at the tall one who had… whoa that's a lot of muscles.

"Who the hell are you?" Jemma knew that Mack was against the idea of Daisy being on this bus, and he wasn't going to be as lenient and flexible as Fitz.

"I am the person who owns this van" Daisy said as she glared at the wrench in the very, musclely man's hand.

"You must be Daisy. I'm Trip" Trip introduced himself with a friendly smile. Jemma was relieved to see at least someone other than her was being nice to Daisy. Both Jemma and Trip looked at Mack, waiting for him to introduce himself to Daisy but he just crossed his arms and shot daggers at the young girl, "And this big guy is Mack"

"We need to inspect your van to make sure you're not hiding any secret weapons" Mack said as he made a move towards her van.

"That's not happening" Daisy had one rule, and that was no-one was allowed to touch or go in her van without her permission. She threw the ice pack that she had been holding in her hand at Mack's chest.

"You did not just throw that at me" Mack shouted as he looked over towards Jemma and Trip, "Did she just throw an ice pack at my chest?"

"I did" Daisy spat childishly, "And if you go near my van or even think about touching it then the next thing that I'll throw will not be an ice pack but a knife"

"Whoa" Trip was surprised by how violent Daisy was.

"Oh no" Jemma muttered, the death threats came out which was never good.

"Did you just threaten me? With a knife?" Mack couldn't believe that he was being yelled at by a 20 year old girl, who wasn't even a member of this team, "You don't even have a knife" He said as he walked up to her van

"Back off" Daisy shouted as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a scalpel.

"What the hell?" Trip shouted as he raised his hands up in the air in case Daisy did anything nuts.

"I thought you searched the damn kid for any weapons" Mack shouted as he took a step back. He cannot believe that he was relenting to a 20 year old who is chucking a temper tantrum over a van.

"I did" Trip defended himself.

"Did you steal that from my lab?" Jemma shouted at Daisy who was confused as to why Jemma was shouting at her.

Daisy lowered her knife and realised that she picked out a goddamned scalpel, not a knife. She was disappointed to have something… so pathetic in her hand but she knew how much damage a scalpel can do, "Damn, I thought this was a knife"

"Give me that!" Jemma showed the palm of her hands to Daisy and waited for the young agent to give her the scalpel.

"Bu-"

"No buts!" Trip and Mack shared a look of confusion at what the hell was happening. Jemma was used to Daisy stealing things from her desk at HYDRA so she wasn't afraid of shouting at Daisy to give it back to her.

"Fine" Daisy twirled the scalpel so she wasn't pointing the sharp end at Simmons. She then looked back at Mack and Trip who were visibly confused by her comfortably with Simmons, she wanted to tell them that she was just as confused but instead she decided to use a softer tone, "Look, this van is my house…"

"This dump is your house?" Mack asked while inspecting the van with his eyes.

"Hey! Watch what you say about my home!" Daisy seriously didn't understand the big deal about her living in a van. It's better than being homeless.

"Your parents let you live in this van?" He knew that he would never let his daughter live in a van. Why live in a van when she could live with her parents? She was only 20 years, living with her parents would be normal.

Daisy was getting sick of everyone asking her about her parents, "Ever heard of being an orphan?"

"Oh" Mack was clearly taken aback by that and there was a hint of sympathy in his eyes.

"How about we use our nice voice?" Jemma suggested with a nervous smile on her face. Mack and Daisy shot her a are you kidding me look which made her close her smile but Trip stood by her side and nodded his head.

"I agree" Trip didn't like conflict in his team and if the director says to get alone with the new hacker girl, then he will obey Coulson's orders, "How about… Daisy, can you tell us why you don't want us to go into your van"

"That's a great idea" Jemma said as if she was talking to a child causing Daisy to shoot her a look of annoyance.

Daisy pinched the bridge of her nose as she knew what she was going to say next, was going to cause a big fuss, "There's a bomb in there" she mumbled really fast, hoping everyone caught on to what she said.

"Oh hell no" Mack had enough of this kids bullshit.

"No… Daisy" That was really not what Jemma wanted to hear. She was hoping to hear a reasonable answer like… I'd like some privacy or something more ordinary… but a bomb? Even she couldn't help Daisy.

"What's going on?" Coulson heard shouting when he went downstairs to check on Daisy while May went to get a report from Bobbi.

"Sir, I told you it was a bad idea to let this kid on the bus" Mack shouted as he y slowly reached to the back of his pants where his pistol was hidden, "She has a bomb in her van"

"You have a what now?" Coulson was now facing Daisy who seemed very interested in her shoes.

"It's not like I planted it in there before I came here. I've always had it" She justified but Coulson didn't look like he was buying it. Everyone looked at her for a better explanation, "I installed a facial recognition program into my computers so, if someone happens to try to steal information or even enter my van without my permission, the entire van goes… kaboom" Daisy wasn't looking at anyone in particular… but she was staring directly at Mack who coughed uncomfortably.

"You should've mentioned that before we brought your van back to base" Coulson scolded. A part of him was impressed that Daisy would have such a security system hooked up to her van considering how that was her home.

"Would you have let me bring it here?" Daisy questioned like an annoying teenage daughter who had just brought home a puppy that no-one asked for.

"Of course not. Are you out of your mind?"

"Exactly why I didn't tell you" Daisy mumbled as she leaned against her van.

"This is what I'm talking about Coulson. You're letting a random kid on the base who we know nothing about" Mack shouted.

"You know… HYDRA was never this uptight" Daisy pointed out. Jemma shot her a look and she knew she should've kept her mouth shut.

"Mack, Daisy's van is off limits" Daisy shot a smug smile at Mack who threw his hands up in the air and walked back to the car that he was working on before the van came, but then Coulson added, "Daisy take the bomb out"

"But.. it's one of a kind. I stole it from it HYDRA" Daisy said proudly.

"I give up" Mack muttered under his breath.

"You stole from HYDRA?" Trip had to admit, this kid had more guts than most of the agents here. When Daisy shot him a wide and proud smile he couldn't help but return it, "I think we're going to get along… just make sure you don't betray us"

"No promises"

Okay, this was progress. Coulson was glad… to see Daisy fitting in… sort of, "Try not to blow up my garage and give the bomb to FitzSimmons to inspect"

Coulson was about to leave but Daisy stopped him, "Actually… there's a slight issue with the bomb"

"Oh no" Jemma muttered as she massaged her forehead.

"See, the thing is I didn't install the bomb… Ward did. I just designed the program that detonates the bomb" Daisy explained with a hesitant smile.

"Damn, you guys deserve each other" Mack mumbled. Daisy resisted the urge not to flip her rude finger at him.

"Is there no other way for you deactivate it?"

"Nope" Daisy lied… actually she was lying about this entire bomb situation. Of course she didn't have a bloody bomb in her van. She bloody had quake powers that could cause the bomb to detonate by accident. However, she did create a program that will cause her computers to short-circuit and automatically delete every file in her archives if someone enters her van without permission.

Coulson looked at Daisy suspiciously and realised that she was lying when she winked at him. He hid his smirk by turning around and walking off to find the others for a report.

"What about the bomb?" Mack shouted at Coulson who already left.

Daisy shrugged her shoulder as she opened her van and went inside of it.

Mack just realised something, if Daisy was living in her van that is located in her garage, then he was going to be seeing her a lot more than he wanted. Not only that but he would have to be worried about this bomb detonating at any moment.

Both Jemma and Trip caught onto what was happening and smiled while leaving to go back to their work meanwhile Mack was confused as to why no-one was taking this seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Bobbi stretched her legs and let out a tired yawn. Ever since Bakshi had let it slip that Whitehall and Red Skull were connected, she's been searching through every S.H.I.E.L.D file that they had at their base and so far they have found nothing.

Hunter was here with her but he had fallen asleep after drinking too much beer and Bobbi had sent Jemma to sleep and come back tomorrow. She however, could not sleep until she found some sort of information on Whitehall. Right now, things were risky as HYDRA had the obelisk. Fitz was still trying to fix the hard drive but because of his trembling hands, he needed more time.

Bobbi shook her head as she stood up and got another box to poured out the files that she needed to read through. It was going to be a long night. She decided to get herself an energy drink out of the fridge so she made her way towards the kitchen however, on her way she saw light being emitted from the kitchen already. She looked at her watch and saw how it was 3 a.m, everyone should be asleep by now.

She reaches into her boots and pulled out a small dagger that she always kept in case. Being an agent means always being prepared for the worst. She slowly crept into the kitchen and instantly recognised the figure. She let out a sigh of relief and put the dagger back into her boots.

The young agent was wearing earphones and casual pyjamas that made her look younger than she had ever seen the young agent looked. Daisy's hair was wet, probably from taking a shower, and her body was relaxed, unlike her posture in HDYRA, where she always made sure to make herself appear to be stronger and more authoritative

"Daisy" Bobbi called out to her but Daisy's music was playing loud enough for even Bobbi to hear. Bobbi walked up to Daisy and put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. She felt Daisy stiffen under her touch and before she could register any movement, Daisy had her wrist in her hand and a fork near her neck.

"Agent Morse?" Daisy immediately released her grip on the older agent and pulled her earphones out to put into her pocket.

Bobbi was still surprised by how quick Daisy's movements were. Daisy's reflexes were faster than her and possibly on par with May's and probably even better than Black Widow. She wondered what kind of training did Daisy go through to become the young assassin that she was today.

"No need for formalities" Bobbi said with a smile.

"Sorry about that" Daisy couldn't hear Bobbi coming because of her music. She played heavy bass music to drown out the vibrational sounds that was emitting from the base. There was a lot more technology and noise here and it made it hard for her to concentrate on her work. Usually, when Daisy needed to concentrate, she moved her van to an isolated area like an abandoned area with an abandoned shack or a lake that was away from civilisation. The buzzing in her arms lessened when she wasn't around cities, so it was significantly more peaceful.

"Shouldn't have startled you", it was basically the number one rule of living with a punch of agents. Try not to startle or scare each other or someone might end up dead or injured, "What are you doing up this late anyway? Coulson didn't give you a lot of work did he?"

Daisy shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "He didn't give me any work actually", she knew that A.C didn't want anyone to know about the alien carvings. Instead she told Bobbi what she was doing, "I was just creating a firewall to prevent other hackers like me, from accessing your files. If anyone tries to hack into your system, a ransomware will be downloaded into their source which will allow me to gain access to their files while they are locked out of their own tech".

Bobbi didn't understand how Daisy was going to create this… firewall and ransomware stuff, but she knew it meant better security for S.H.I.E.L.D, "Sounds impressive but you do realise that you don't have to get it done all in one day?", she went to the fridge and grabs herself a red bull, "It is your first day here after all"

Daisy shrugged her shoulder, "Can't sleep so might as well do something productive"

Bobbi remembered that she needed to thank Daisy for saving her and Jemma at HYDRA, "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for what happened in HYDRA"

"Both you and Jemma thank me way too much. What happens in HYDRA stays in HYDRA" Daisy said, it was weird being thanked when she spent most of her time being called a bitch by her contracts, "Why are you up?"

Bobbi noticed that the mug in Daisy's hand wasn't one of theirs. She wondered how Daisy fit everything in that van of hers, "Bakshi slipped up. He mentioned how Whitehall worked under Red Skull's command"

"Red Skull? As in the former leader of HDYRA who worked for Hitler?" Daisy looked at Bobbi with confusion when Bobbi nodded her head, "That's impossible. Whitehall would be over 80 years old…"

"Exactly" Bobbi said with the same amount of confusion "Which is why I've been searching through old files but so far, there's nothing"

"Need a fresh pair of eyes?" Daisy offered, she needed to gather as much information as she could about Whitehall if she was going to help S.H.I.E.L.D bring them down.

Bobbi was surprised by the offer. Honestly, she didn't want to be searching through these boxes all night and she could use some help since he ex-husband was currently drooling on the couch, "Sure, if you're not busy" Daisy shook her head and followed Bobbi to the meeting room. Daisy knew this room because Coulson's office was right upstairs. Daisy saw boxes filled with files and knew that this was going to be a long morning, "Feel free to give up at anytime"

Daisy smirked at that and sat down on one of the chairs and began looking through a separate box to Bobbi. She turned her head when she heard someone snoring and noticed a guy passed out on the couch.

"Oh, just ignore him. Feel free to throw a box at his head if his snoring bothers you" Daisy smiled at that but she decided to put her earphones back in instead. She thought that was a better alternative than starting a fight in the morning. She blasted her music and went to work.

Hours passed and Bobbi eventually fell asleep. One perk of having insomnia was that she didn't feel sleepy even if 24 hours have passed. She barely felt the effects sleep deprivation until the third day hit and she was suddenly sensitive… well, more sensitive than usual to vibrations.

She closed the box and wrote a label as to what the box contained. It was nothing special, just some simple reports on previous missions that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had completed. Daisy went over to the last box and poured out the contents on the floor. The table was filled with files that were useful to them such as who Red Skull was and what he's ultimate goal was but there was nothing there that could link him to Whitehall.

Daisy sat on the floor and pulled out a random file. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Daniel Whitehall's face… however this was impossible, because this file was from the 1900's which means that Whitehall must be over a hundred years old.

She read the report.

Name: Werner Reinhardt

D.O.B: 9th of October, 1901

Species: Human

Citizenship: Germany

She turned over the page and immediately stiffened as she read the paragraphs of what Whitehall had done to an unnamed source. He had something called the Diviner and forced people to touch it which caused them to turn into stone. He continued to do so until he found someone who could touch the stone without turning into stone but before he could do anything, S.H.I.E.L.D caught wind of what Whitehall had done and was imprisoned for life by someone named Peggy Carter.

Daisy knew that there was more to the story so she quickly stood up from the floor and went to her van so she could hack into HYDRA's database and find something on Whitehall. She knew that it was going to take a while since HYDRA had not one hacker, but several professional hackers. She needed to be quick, she didn't want to leave any digital trace that could alert them. If they become aware of her hacking into their systems, then they're going to implement a new security system will be a pain to get around.

She wasn't sure how much time has passed, but the second that she gained access to HYDRA's files, she searched Whitehall's name and found several files on him. She quickly dragged those files onto her computer and instantly left the server before anyone could trace her digital tracks.

She sighed in relief and stretched her body, side to side, as she began printing the files. She grabbed her phone and took a photo of the files so she could send it to Ward. Once she took her photos, she leaned back and began reading the files.

Her entire demeanour changed as she read the experiments that Whitehall had conducted on the inhuman… that she knew and thought of as a mother figure. There were photos too and it was disgustingly graphic. She dropped the files onto the floor of the van and held her head when she felt like a hammer was hitting her head.

_"Subject 804"_

_Skye's eyes shot open but she couldn't see anything but darkness. Her mouth opened as she felt something burning through her body. She couldn't stop herself from screaming in pain as she felt something digging into her skin all over her body. It felt like 1000 tiny daggers were slowly being inserted into her body. She tried to fight against the restraints on her wrist but nothing was working. No matter how much she struggled, she went through the same treatment and pain on a daily basis. She didn't know what the hell they were doing to her, but all she knew was that she wanted to die._

_The pain was too much._

_Tears began leaking from her eyes and saliva drooled down her mouth as she tried to scream at them to stop injecting her with what felt like fire._

_No matter how much she fought, she would be subjected to the same treatment._

_"She's demonstrating immense resistance to the program" One of the female scientists said as she watched the 15 year-old girl scream in pain._

_"What do you expect? We're rewriting her genetic code by cutting her DNA using the CRISPR and injecting RNA into her. For her, it will feel like we're cutting her insides over a million times" another young male said with sympathy as he looked at the blinded girl._

_"Don't tell me your getting soft?" the young girl said with a sadistic smile._

_"I'm not" he shot back defensively, "It's just… if she doesn't originally have the genetic code to survive terrigenesis then maybe we shouldn't make her go through this… how many times has she died only for us to bring her back alive?"_

_"Do you know why are we using her as a subject?" The older male smirked as he wiped a tear from Skye's pale and sweaty face, "Because she was able to endure the treatment for this long. So far, we had 47 ordinary people die at the table and even with the help of the GH-325 drug, they weren't able to survive. They didn't even last a day but her… she lasted an entire month of treatment. What's the deciding variable that made her last longer than the rest?"_

_The scientist looked at each other with confusion written on their face. The older man rolled his eyes and said, "Darwin's Theory of Evolution" he hinted._

_The young woman understood and said, "Adaption. Her body was able to adapt to the treatment and the GH-325 drug"_

_"Calvin, even if we succeed in rewriting her genetic code, her body still won't be able to adapt to the powers of an inhuman. For example, Subject 805 has the power to create fire without burning his skin. If she has those types of powers, her skin would literally melt off every time she used her abilities. These powers are going to do her more harm than good" The young scientist butted in._

_"Shut up!" Calvin shouted as he grabbed a scalpel and threw it the man's head. Due to his super strength, the scalpel went straight through the man's brain and killed him. He took a few breaths when he saw the other scientists staring at him with fear, all but one, "If we are able to rewrite her genetic code, then each and every one of us can become an inhuman. We will no longer have to rely on a serum that only temporarily enhances us, we will be able to become inhuman"_

_Skye recognised the man's voice but she couldn't put a picture to his voice. Her brain was foggy and her eyes were blurry._

_A creepy smile appeared on Calvin's face, "You are truly a spectacle", he gently caressed Skye's face, making her want to throw up even more than she already had, "You will become the Destroyer of Worlds and start a revolution that no-one could even fathom"_

Daisy's eyes shot opened and she found herself gasping for air. She was on her knees and desperately banging on her chest to let some air in but nothing was working. She could feel the buzzing in her arms begin to grow and knew that if she didn't do something now, she was going to accidentally cause an earthquake. She clumsily reached for the basket that had her medication in it and quickly opened the cap and swallowed a pill from each bottle.

"Breathe" She mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall in her van. The images kept popping up in her head and she wanted to scream for it stop but instead she kept it inside. She clenched her fists and dug her nails into her palms. After a few minutes past, Daisy began to feel the medication working, her heart wasn't beating like crazy and she was now able to breath without feeling like she was dying. She opened her eyes and found it slightly blurry, "Shit" she muttered to herself as she wiped away the tears.

Daisy felt a slight pain in her wrist and looked at it. Great, she had bruises on her wrist. She wondered if the tracker that was injected under her skin was shattered, but she found it unlikely since she didn't feel anything.

She continued to just sit there for a few minutes until she heard a knocking at her door.

"Daisy?" Coulson's muffled voice interrupted her thoughts.

She quickly put all files and information into a pile while hiding her medication. She didn't want A.C to think that she was a drug addict. She took in a deep breath and quickly replaced her dark demeanour with a calm and cheery one "What up A.C?" Daisy said with a smile on her face.

"There's breakfast in the lounge room" Coulson said with a fatherly smile however, he noticed that something was off with Daisy, her eyes were slightly red… was it from crying? Why would she be crying, "Is everything okay?

Daisy looked at Coulson weirdly until she realised that he was talking about her eyes, "Oh yeah, it happens when I stare at the computer for too long," she said as she wiped the lingering tears from her face.

"How'd you sleep? You know there's a spare room near Simmons" Coulson was hesitant about letting Daisy sleep in her van because he thought it'd be uncomfortable for her but Daisy insisted that she could only sleep if it was in her van.

"Actually, I didn't sleep" Daisy turned around to grab the files that made her want to throw up. After reading what Bakshi had done to Jiayang back then, she wanted nothing more than to rip his head off but she couldn't do it alone. She knew that she was going to need to use Coulson and his team to get to him, "I was helping Bobbi search through the files and I found this"

Coulson didn't like hearing that Daisy didn't get any sleep. After the week she had, she should be exhausted. It wasn't every day that you go from being a HYDRA agent to a hacker for S.H.I.E.L.D. He was going to pass this off as a one-time thing since Daisy was probably adjusting to the new environment. He grabbed the file out of Daisy's hands, "Are you sure this is him? This is from… over 80 years ago"

"I'm certain" Daisy has seen Whitehall a few times. She never stayed long enough to have a conversation with the dude but she would recognise his face from anywhere, "Which is why I hacked into HYDRA and fou-"

"You hacked into hydra?" Coulson knew that Daisy was a good hacker, but to hack into hydra when their security was developed by well-renowned hackers was impressive. Honestly, when Daisy said she was going to work as a hacker, not a specialist for his team, he doubted her usefulness since they had Fitz who was pretty good with creating fake IDs but this was on a new level.

"Yes but don't ask me to do it again because they probably already found out I hacked into their system and upgraded it which means if I try again, then I make accidentally trip a malware virus that gives them access to your files"

"That's impressive"

Daisy was going to say something sarcastic but then she remembered that there was something important that she needed to give Coulson, "You eat breakfast already?" she asked.

"Yes… why?"

Coulson took the files out of Daisy's hand. A part of him didn't want to read it because he could tell that whatever was in this file, was enough to spook Daisy. He was pretty sure that nothing spooked her so this… this must be disturbing. He opened the file and began reading it.

Daisy watched Coulson's facial expression turn from nonchalant, to disgust, to being absolutely revolted by what was done to another human being. She couldn't help but sigh in relief when she saw Coulson's disgusted face with the experiments. Daisy didn't know Coulson, he could have been a sadistic leader who wanted to repeat these experiments to gain immortality.

Coulson closed the file and looked at Daisy, "Are you okay?"

What? Daisy looked behind her to see if he was talking to someone else but then she remembered that she was in her van and no-one could be here but her, "Me?"

"Readings this makes me feel sick to my stomach, I imagine it can't be easy for you either" Coulson remembered the pain of being resurrected back to life after begging the doctors to stop. He can't imagine what it was like for the women who was on the operating table, having her organs removed while she was awake with no anaesthesia.

"Being in HYDRA makes you immune to things like this" She smoothly lied with a short smile. If it was anyone else, they would have thought she deserved to rot in hell for feeling nothing for this person but Coulson could tell it affected Daisy. He would bet his entire organisation that reading this was the reason why Daisy's eyes were red from crying.

"Okay" Coulson wasn't going to push her to talk, he didn't know what her limits were yet and he didn't want to find out just yet, "I'm going to report this to the team. Did you want some breakfast?"

Daisy shook her head, she felt like if she ate something, she might end up throwing up, "I think I'm going to get some rest" she lied. She wasn't even tired. If anything, reading all the messed up shit change her perspective on things. She was no longer helping S.H.I.E.L.D to get Whitehall off her back, she was now using S.H.I.E.L.D to fuel her vengeance for Jiayang.

"I'll bring you some lunch" Coulson said as he left Daisy to report to his team what Daisy had found.

Daisy closed the door of her van and took a few seconds to herself. She stared at the pictures that Coulson had drawn and tried to figure out what it was. It wasn't a map, she knew that for a fact. So what could it be?

She reached over to her phone and sent Ward an encrypted message with what she had found in the files. Now that she thought about it, she doesn't remember killing the scientist who had done this to her. She didn't even know who he was. The only thing that she remembered was hearing his voice in her ear telling her how she was going to be the face of a new era.

She shook her head, put her music back in, grabbed a red bull from her mini fridge and stared at the photos. Daisy could tell from the bags under Coulson's eyes that he was losing sleep over this carving situation. Losing sleep was never a good thing, especially when you are in charge of an organization whose intent was to save humanity from all this weird and twisted shit.

She felt like she was staring at the photos for over an hour, and she probably was. She had not perception of time when she was inside her van. She began tapping in fingers along with the beat to the music and that's when something in her head click. She got onto her knees and began rearranging the photos like a puzzle.

When she was doing rearranging it, she leaned back onto the wall and looked at the photos again with a smile on her face. It was a bloody blueprint.

She crawled over to her computer and reached for a tablet that was on her desk. She returned to her spot and began digitally recreating the blueprint by sketching it out on her tablet to see what it would build.

* * *

Jemma went over to Daisy's van to give her pizza for dinner. The young girl had skipped both breakfast and lunch already. When Coulson went to check up on her, he tried knocking on her door but there was no answer, so he assumed that she was sleeping when in reality, she was playing her music too loud and was focused on recreating a 3D-Model version of the blueprint. She had the feeling that seeing it in 2D was enough, maybe she needed to build a miniature model for A.C to stop the drawings.

Jemma knocked on Daisy's van and waited but when Daisy didn't answer, she tried to open the door to wake Daisy up. Inside of the van, a silent alarm went off, alerting Daisy that someone was at her door. Daisy quickly turned off the alarm and turned around to open the door, "Simmons?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up but you didn't eat breakfast or lunch so I brought you some dinner" Jemma said as she handed Daisy the plate of pizza. Daisy didn't realise that she had skipped lunch. She opened the van door wider so Jemma could take a seat.

"You didn't wake me up" Daisy reassured as she took a bite out of the pizza. Jemma laughed when Daisy's face lit up at the taste of melting cheese and hot pepperoni, "This is good"

"Mack made it" Daisy was surprised by that. Mack didn't seem like the type to cook but what did she know. She barely knew the mechanic, "You know you can join us in the lounge room. I couldn't help but notice that you stay inside your cave all day"

"Who doesn't want to stay inside of their house all day?" Daisy joked but if she was being honest, she was trying to avoid meeting them when they were in a group. It was stupid because she never cared about these type of stuff, but she felt like an outsider, "I don't think big Mack over there likes me very much… and I'm pretty sure that Hunter guy was the one who shot me at the cargo ship"

"Both of the boys were impressed by the information that you gathered. You've only been here for a day and you already gave us an insight on who Whitehall truly is"

"Thank Bobbi, she's the one who found the connection between Red Skull and Whitehall" Daisy said as she took another bite of her pizza.

"We did, hence the pizza. But the pizza is also an indirect thank you from Mack" Jemma smiled when she remembered how Mack hesitantly asked her to give the pizza to Daisy. She had told Mack to give it to her himself but he insisted that he wasn't ready to get blown up by a bomb.

"So the muscles aren't just used for lifting things, but also cooking" Daisy said with a cheeky smile causing Jemma to laugh out loud.

"They're twice the size of my head!" Jemma laughed. Daisy couldn't believe that she was saying this, but she was actually laughing too. Damn, her mouth hurt from laughing since it's been a while.

"Well, tell Mack thank you for the pizza" Daisy said sincerely as she finished her pizza slice threw it into the bin next to her van.

"Will do"

Daisy suddenly remembered that she wanted to ask Simmons about something, "I have a personal question to ask"

Jemma was taken aback by that, "Don't you usually know everything? I thought you were a fortune teller or able to read my mind"

"No, you're just very easy to read. You really need to work on that" Daisy pointed out causing Jemma to re-evaluate her personal opinion on her undercover skills, "Anyway, I was wondering what was with the awkward tension between you and the little Scottish?". Ward had told her that they were inseparable, yet when she met the two of them yesterday, they looked like they were about to combust from being in the same room as each other.

"You noticed that huh…"

"Yeah… I mean it was pretty obvious" Daisy said, was that supposed to be secret because if it was… it was a bad secret.

"Right…" Jemma wasn't sure what to say. It was weird talking about it because she preferred to keep it in but Daisy was so easy to talk to, "Well… before I went undercover Fitz had sustained a traumatic brain injury and he had also confessed his love for me…"

"You don't feel the same way?"

"No" Jemma quickly denied, she knew that she felt the same way as Fitz but she wasn't as confident as he was. She couldn't just go out of her way and say _I like you, _"It's just… Fitz confessed his love for me when we were at the bottom of the bloody ocean, thinking we were going to die. How do I know his feelings for me are true?"

Whoa… okay. Daisy was not cupid, she didn't know what drove her to ask Simmons about her love-life but she was starting to regret it because what the hell did she know about relationships? She literally had one-night stands and her relationship with her inhuman family was very dysfunctional… like very… like they attempted to kill each other numerous times when they were in the facility.

Oh, what the hell, she'll just throw some corny romance advice, "From my experience, when people are on their deathbeds, they usually confess things so they could die in peace without regret. If Fitz confessed his feelings for you when he thought he was going to die, then it probably means he didn't want to die without you knowing about his feelings for you. Because those were his true feelings"

Daisy saw that Jemma was thinking about what she had just said. Wait a minute, did she just give good advice? Usually her advice included killing someone and apparently violence isn't the only answer… yeah, she punched the person who said that to her face.

"Even if it were true… he hates me now" Jemma said sadly as she looked down at her hands, "He thinks that I left because of his brain damage"

"Well… did you?"

"Of course not" Jemma shouted.

"How am I supposed to know? I would" Daisy muttered under her breath.

"It's just… Fitz is a genius. Even with his brain injury he's incredibly smart but… I remember him telling me that he could never be as smart as he used to be" Jemma's heart broke into pieces when Fitz said that to her, "And that killed me. I soon realised that every time he saw me… he would think that he wasn't good enough for me. So obviously I thought that I was the factor that caused a delay in Fitz's treatment and so I left"

Yep… definitely was not expecting this conversation to go like this, "You know, for two science nerds, you both sure are dumb"

"Hey!" Jemma shouted with slight offence as she nudged Daisy on the shoulder.

"Look, this type of life that your living is dangerous. You never know when you're going to go out on a mission and be separated, or even if you're going to return from the mission" Daisy knew what it was like to lose people that she cared about, she wasn't sure about FitzSimmons kind of love but she knew about time being wasted, "If you have the opportunity to make amends and fall in love then I say go for it"

Jemma didn't realise that Daisy would give her such great advice. She really liked having Daisy on the bus, she was finally able to have some girl talk that she never realised that she needed. She wondered if Daisy had ever been in love, "You know you're pretty good at giving advice on relationships. I honestly thought that you would say something quite vulgar and violent"

"I still can if I want" Daisy said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No thank you" Jemma said with a thankful smile, "Have you ever loved someone… or been in a relationship?"

"Love?" Daisy scoffed at the thought of it, "No. I barely have enough love for myself, let alone for someone else"

Jemma rolled her eyes at that comment, "We really need to work on your self-esteem"

_May's hands shook as she cradled the 8 year old girl in her arms. Tears were dripping down her face as she watched the life leave the little girl's eyes, "I'm so sorry" May sobbed as she held onto the girl's cold and pale hands. _

_"I… just wanted to take the pain away" The little girl whispered with confusion in her eyes and that's what killed May inside. The little girl didn't know what she had done wrong. She didn't deserve this… she didn't deserve to die like this. _

_"I know…" May whispered as she gently wiped the tear falling down the little girl's eyes. _

_"M-My older sister… she's waiting for me" May's eyes widened when the young girl mentioned a sister. Oh god, this little girl had a family. Of course she had a bloody family, she was only 8 years old, "I… I told her I'll be okay" _

_May shook her head as she tried to stop herself from sobbing, "You're going to be okay", May lied. She didn't want the girl to be afraid of dying, she was going to stay here and hold onto the little girl until she draws her last breath. No-one deserved to die this way, especially not her. _

_The little girl tried to shake her head, "My sister… she says that you shouldn't lie when you're in pain"_

_May's eyes widened in surprise at hearing an 8 year old reciting something like that. She knew that whatever made this little girl like this, was done through a lot of pain, "Your sister sounds like a smart girl" _

_May watched as the little girl's pale face seemed to brighten up at the mention of her sister, "She is… she protects me from the bad man". May didn't think it was possible, but her heart shattered into a million pieces, "Can… Can you tell her something for me?"_

_May nodded her head, it was the least she could do._

_"Tell her… tell her I'm sorry" The little girl's face contorted into sadness as she thought of her last words to her sister, "I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye… and that I'm not scared… I feel like I'm finally free"_

_May didn't know what pain this little girl must have endured to make her say that she felt like she was free when she was dying, but she nodded her head and asked with her hoarse voice, "What's her name?" _

_"Sk-"_

May groaned in annoyance when she heard her alarm on her phone ringing. She got up to turn the alarm off. She was now sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her palm, she couldn't stop the nightmares of her killing the little girl in Bahrain. Despite several years passing since that day, she still hasn't found the person that the little girl mentioned. She tried, she truly did but it was almost as if this sister of the little, ceased to exist.

May shook her head and got out of bed, she didn't want to dwell on it anymore. She changed into her workout clothes and first, went to check up on Coulson to see if he was carving again. She sighed in relief when Coulson was sleeping on his desk however, she saw the knife in his hand and the writing on the walls. She went over to Coulson's desk and pressed the button that hid the writings. She then left to go to the gym.

She was surprised to see the lights on in the gym. Usually, everyone in the facility was sleeping at 5 a.m. She walked into the gym and saw the young agent, who she rarely saw because she was holed up in her van most of the time. Daisy had been here for a few days and no-one really spoke to her, except from Bobbi, Simmons and Coulson. But they were usually there just to give her food since she had no perception of time.

May walked into the gym and just silently watched Daisy's technique as she punched the punching bag. The girl had good technique but she needed to pivot her foot a bit more so she could have more power in her punch. She leaned against the wall and noticed a dark look on Daisy's face. May recognised that facial expression way to well. She was haunted by something, probably a nightmare. She wondered what sort of nightmare Daisy had, and why she was so upset.

Daisy continued to punch the boxing bag. The stupid nightmares wouldn't stop. Everytime she closed her bloody eyes, she remembered the man whispering in her ear, telling her how she was going to start a bloody revolution. Who the bloody hell was this guy? Was this the douchebag her made her into a freak?

"You should wear gloves"

Daisy stopped when she heard a voice near the entrance. She pulled out her earphones and looked at the older Asian women who was staring at her. How long had she been there? Jesus, she swore that she was becoming a worse agent the more time she spent in here.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you" Daisy said as she turned off her music and was about to head out but May shook her head.

"You didn't" May walked over to the top shelf and grabbed a med kid.

Daisy was confused as to why May was getting the med kit. As far as she knew, there wasn't a mission. Maybe it was Coulson… she had seen a light emitting from his office when she was walking by and she could feel the vibration of him scraping on the walls. She was going to go upstairs and check up on him but then she reminded herself that she wasn't really part of the team and she shouldn't get into everyone's business, "Someone get hurt?"

May eyed Daisy's bloodied knuckles. Daisy looked down at her knuckles with surprise, she didn't notice it, "Sit" May commanded as she gestured to the couch.

"Oh… no, I'm fine" Daisy said as she shook her head and slowly backed away but May shot her an intimidating look that screamed, _Sit down before I make you, _and oddly enough, Daisy was listening to her. She went over to the couch and sat down. May gently took Daisy's hand and began cleaning the blood off of her hands, "So… why are you awake Agent May?" she asked to fill in the silence.

"Tai-Chi" May stated as she put ointment onto the cuts on Daisy's knuckles and wrapped it up. She couldn't help but notice how there were scars littering her hands. It told May that Daisy had been fighting for a long time. May also took notice of there being bruises on her arm. It didn't look like a form of self-harm but something about the bruises made her feel uneasy, "What happened to your arm?"

Daisy forgot about the bruises on her arm, she really needed to wrap them up. She sometimes forgets that she was surrounded by nosey people. If she went into hydra with short sleeves and bruises all over her body, no-one would care, "Eugh, yeah… there was an electricity problem with one of my computers and I accidentally got electrocuted"

She quickly pulled her arm back and stood up, "Thanks for the bandages but I'm going to head back now" she wanted to desperately escape. Something about the women's stare made her feel nervous, but not in a bad way… just in a way that made her think that Agent May could uncover all her secrets.

May realised that she spooked the girl by asking her about her arm. May didn't know why, but she was drawn to the girl. She wanted to get to know her and find out what secrets the girl kept buried. She stood up and crossed her arms, "Spar with me"

Daisy stopped at the entrance and turned around with her eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?"

"Bobbi says you're a good fighter. I don't believe it until I see it"

Daisy chuckled at that. She was not going to fight an older woman who was in her 40's. She might accidentally break her bone or something, "No offence Agent May, but I'm not going to spar with you when yo-"

Before Daisy could finish talking, May grabbed Daisy's wrist and flipped her over onto the mattress. Daisy coughed a few time due to the air escaping her lungs so suddenly, "Oh jesus". Yep, that was going to hurt later. She kicked herself up and locked eyes with May. Maybe she wasn't as fragile as she initially thought, "Okay fine"

Daisy through a lousy jab to test how good May's reflexed were however, May wasn't going to let her off easy. She grabbed her wrist and flipped her over again, "Don't try to go easy. You'll regret it"

"I already am" Daisy groaned as she rolled back onto her feet.

The two began sparring for real. Each throwing and blocking the punches. May had to admit, this girl was good, especially for a 20 year old but she had some things that she could work on. She had sparred with Bobbi and it was interesting, but it wasn't fun. Mainly because Bobbi fought like a top S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Daisy on the other hand fought like a hydra agent, it was dirty and unpredictable. It was fun.

Daisy herself, found herself being challenged. She always praised herself for being a good agent due to her fighting abilities. Most of the guys in hydra were weak. They were never a challenge for her. It was easy to flip them over or throw a lethal strike. But May was tactical in her moves. Everything she did was a set up for another move.

The two probably sparred for hours, taking water breaks every 5-10 minutes. They didn't notice when Coulson came downstairs to watch them. Coulson had a small smile on his face as he watched May sparring with Daisy. It was weird to see her having this much fun. No-one would notice the joy in May's eyes except for him.

May saw Coulson in the corner and faltered, giving Daisy the opening to flip May over her shoulder with a smug smile on her face, "Don't get distracted" Daisy didn't know why she felt so smug about beating a 40 something year old woman. Daisy turned her head around and saw Coulson standing there with a smile on his face, "Hey A-"

May grabbed Daisy's leg and pulled her so Daisy fell to the floor while she got back up onto her feet, "Don't let your guard down"

"See you two are bonding" Coulson said as he walked into the room and helped Daisy up.

"Getting my ass kicked by a super ninja is considered bonding?" Daisy questioned as she grabbed a towel to wipe her sweat off.

"In May language… yes" May shot Coulson a glare but he ignored her. Daisy smiled at the small interaction between the two. She wondered if they had a thing going on but decided not to question it.

"What are you doing up this early?" May asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and threw one to Daisy who caught it.

"It's 7 a.m"

Both May and Daisy turned their heads to look at the clock and Coulson couldn't help but think they looked similar to each other.

"Wow, did not realise we've been sparring for that long" Daisy only came out of her van because she felt like absolute shit from the medication, lack of sleep and constant nightmares. However, she had to admit, after sparring with May she felt like she had woken up from a 8-hour sleep that was free of nightmares.

"How long have you been up?" Coulson asked Daisy, he knew May's schedule but didn't know why Daisy was up and out of her van.

"Me? Not sure" Daisy wasn't even sure if she slept at all. For the past few days she has been working on the blueprints and she figured out what she needed to do. She was going to need to build a 3D model of it. She just wasn't sure how yet but she knew she was going to sneak into the lab later tonight and possibly steal some of Mack's spare metal. Daisy didn't want Coulson or May to know about her advancements because there was nothing worse than having hope, only to have it crushed.

"Do you ever sleep?" May questioned as she shared a worried look with Coulson. Since Daisy has been here, she has helped find information about Whitehall, built an impressive security system that even Fitz praised, as well as working on the writings on the wall… however no-one knew about that other than them.

"When my brain lets me" Daisy said as she finished drinking her water.

"You know, when I said you can work as a hacker, I didn't expect you to work 24/7. I think that's against the labour laws"

"Laws? Isn't the existence of this entire organisation illegal?" Daisy asked with a small smile. Both May and Coulson knew that the young girl got them there, "Plus, the sooner we get Whitehall, the sooner I can leave". Right, both May and Coulson had forgotten about that, "I am going to go and take a shower"

Daisy said with a smile before leaving. She purposely added in the last part just so Coulson remembered that she was only here temporarily.

Coulson watched Daisy go with a smile. He turned his head to May and asked, "How much do you want to bet that'll she end staying on the bus?"

* * *

Ward leaned against the tree with a cigarette in his mouth as he waited for his brother to come to their family's holiday inn. He was in a really shitty mood. After reading the files about what Whitehall had done to Jiayang, the inhuman leader who was currently taking care of the community, he could feel the rage inside of him burning.

His older brother was the perfect target to vent his anger. He turned his head to see the van pulled up. How predictable. Ward had asked Daisy if she could find out where he was going and she sent him these coordinates. He put his cigarette in his mouth and walked over to the van and swung the door open, "Long time no see" Ward said.

"W-Ward?" Christian stuttered nervously.

Ward rolled his eyes at how pathetic his older brother was. He wondered why the hell he was so afraid of him when he was younger. Ward pulled his brother out of his van and threw him down a hill. The driver of the van was going to open the door but Ward smashed the window and threw a punch at the driver to knock him out.

Great… now he had glass shards in his knuckles. He walked over to his brother, who was scrambling to get up, while picking the shards out of his knuckles. Without looking, he put his feet on Christian's back and pushed him back on the ground, "Could you quit moving so much? I'm trying to get this last piece out...Got it!" He said with a smile on his face as he threw the final shard away.

"W-What are you doing here?" Christian cried. Ward rolled his eyes as he bent down and pulled Christian up to his feet.

"I just want to spend some time with my big bro" Ward had a sadistic smile on his face as he began dragging Christian to the well where their younger brother had died. Ward secretly pressed a recorder on his phone, "Remember this place?"

"Why would you bring me here?", Ward looked at his brother… was he always this pathetic? God, he cried like a little bitch and it was starting to annoy him.

"Don't you remember? You killed Thomas"

Christian shook his head defensively, "No Ward. You did!"

"Wrong answer" Ward removed the cardboard that was blocking the well and pushed Christians head down the well, "Do you think it will hurt if you fall face first?"

"What the hell do you want Ward?" Christian began panicking when he saw how deep the well was.

"Nothing much… just the truth" Ward said casually as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it into the well. He whistled as he watched how deep the cigarette fell went, "Maybe I'll let you fall legs first. That drop would definitely shatter your bones and possibly even make you paraplegic"

"The truth? God you're a psycho"

Ward shook his head and put more pressure on Christian's neck. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and put it against his arm, "Have you ever heard of an amputated senator?"

Christian could see out of his peripheral vision that Ward was holding a small knife and scoffed, "What are you going to do with that?"

"You know… they teach you a lot in HYDRA. I know how to cut through your skin and bone using this small knife… how painful do you think it'll be once i start scraping this thing on your bone?"

"OKAY! Okay!" Christian shouted, "I admit it"

Ward was going to need more than that, "Admit what?"

"I was the one who pushed Thomas down the well and killed him. Mum and Dad never treated him the same way as they treated us, I just wanted him to suffer like us. I didn't mean to kill him… it was an accident. I'm sorry!"

That was a great confession, "Now was that so hard?" Ward pulled Christian back up and put his arm around his brother's shoulders, "How about you tell me why you sold me to HYDRA?"

Christian tried to back elbow Ward but Ward wasn't stupid. He twisted Christian's arm causing it to dislocate and pushed him to the ground. Christian began writhing in pain and crying as he grabbed his arm, "Your fingers will be next"

"Fine!" Christian screamed in pain, "All they told me was that they were recruiting teenagers for a project and they promised me a position in the office so I took it!"

"You sold me to gain power" Ward stated but he already knew that.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry"

Ward let out a knowing sigh, "It's okay, I forgive you" he lied as he bent down to next to his brother and patted his back, "Let's get you patch up at home". Christian looked up at him with tears running down his face as Ward guided him back to their family home. Ward kicked the door down and guided his brother to the living room, "I'll get the first aid kit"

Christian naively believe him and nodded his head as he sat on the couch and waited for his younger brother to come back and fix him up, "W-What was the project?" he hesitantly asked.

Ward walked over to the stove and turned on the gas. Letting the carbon dioxide to flow through the entire house, "Do you really want to know?" he asked as he walked around the house to close the windows. He then walked back to his brother with a first aid kit in his hand.

Christian nodded his head.

Oh… how pathetic and naive his older brother was.

Ward suddenly grabbed Christian by the throat, "W-Ward!" Christian tried to stop his younger brother from strangling him but it was no use. Ward was too strong.

"You want to know what they did to me?" He screamed as his eyes began to glow and heat began to pour through his finger tips. Christian began screaming as he felt his entire neck burning, "They turned me into a monster" he shouted.

"P-Please" Christian begged as he put his hand on Ward's wrist but immediately let go when he felt his hands burn, "I have a wife"

"That you abuse" Ward wasn't stupid and neither was Daisy. Daisy had done a background check and found out that Christian had abused his wife and when she filed a report, the police ignored it because Christian was the senator, "Plus, even if I wanted to… I can't. Rule #1 of Inhuman club… don't expose your identity"

Ward put the recorder into Christian's pocket and let go of his neck, "See you in hell buddy". Those were the last words he said to his brother before snapping his fingers causing a spark of fire to be generated from his fingertips and lighting the entire house on fire.

* * *

Daisy let out a tired yawn after she finished blow drying her hair. She realised that she never had a good shower like this. It was small, comfortable and safe. Her privacy wasn't invaded since there was a lock and she didn't need to worry about anyone walking in on her. Oh… and not to mention that it was clean with no needles around.

Daisy walked out of the bathroom and went to put away her shampoo and conditioner in her van. She realised that she was hungry and decided that she wanted to eat something so she went to the lounge room. Before she even stepped into the room, she could tell that the entire team was there. She quickly turned on her heels and was going to go back to her van until…

"Daisy" Bobbi called out to her. So close… Daisy turned around and shot her an uncomfortable smile, "Come join us"

Daisy was going to say no until Jemma spotted her and walked over to her, "You're not running away" Jemma said as she pulled on Daisy's wrist to drag her into the kitchen.

"Pshhhh, who's running away?" Daisy hopelessly denied as she walked into the kitchen. Fitz was sitting on the couch by himself trying to do something on his tablet while Mack, Trip and Hunter were crowding the table of food that was ordered by Coulson. It was KFC for breakfast.

"Daisy, glad that you can join us" Coulson said with a piece of chicken in his hand. May grabbed a plate and put some chicken on it for Daisy.

Everyone looked up and turned to Daisy at the mention of the newcomer.

"This is the hacker?" Hunter asked as he spat out chicken from talking with his mouth full.

"Gross. Don't talk with your mouth full… actually, just don't talk at all" Bobbi said as her face cringe with disgust.

Hunter ignored her and checked out the new hacker, "She's a bit young isn't she?"

Daisy was really getting tired of people being concerned about her age, "Not young enough to kick your ass" surprisingly, she heard everyone snicker at her comment. Did she not sound threatening enough?

"Ha! I could kick your ass easy" Hunter defended himself as he looked at Trip and Mack who just laughed at him, "I can"

"No you can't" May cut in as she handed Daisy the plate of chicken. Daisy was surprised by the small gesture but she gratefully took it and bit into the chicken. She didn't know why May was defending her but it was nice… oh shit, was this her getting attached? No, surely not.

"Oi, you and me. Let's go right now" Hunter said as he got into a fighting stance.

Mack rolled his eyes while Daisy just continued to eat her chicken with an unimpressed look, "You're really going to fight a kid?" Mack asked as he stood up and went to the couch next to Fitz. Daisy would usually be offended by the kid comment but oddly enough, it didn't sound like an insult and she didn't find herself being offended by it.

"She's not a bloody kid, she's like… what? 24? 26?"

"20" Daisy said as she threw a bone into the bin and took the seat that Mack had sat on before. Jemma and Bobbi joined her at the table with chicken on their plate.

"Damn, is there anyone younger than you?"

Daisy shook her head, "Nope, I'm the youngest"

"Good" Coulson said, he couldn't imagine fighting someone who was younger than Daisy. He already felt uncomfortable using Daisy to win this war against HYDRA. Coulson knew that May was thinking the same thing.

"Wait… so you're not even legal age to drink so why'd you got to a bar to meet up with Ward?" Hunter questioned.

Daisy wasn't going to mention that Miles used to be a friend of hers back at the orphanage. There were already too many lives lost because of this stupid war, "Fake ID"

Hunter looked at her suspiciously, "You bought or made?"

"Made" Daisy said as she finished her chicken and threw it in the trash next to her. She stood up and washed her hands.

"Impressive" Hunter admitted, he didn't know to many people who could make fake ID's, "But I can still kick your ass"

"Try it" Daisy dared with a smirk.

"My bet is on the hacker girl" Trip said.

"Me too" Bobbi saw Daisy's moves and knew she could take out her ex-husband easily.

"Same here" Jemma said.

Hunter looked at his team with betrayal in his eyes, "Wow, thanks a lot guys. Do I need to remind you that I was here first"

"Technically I was. I was in HYDRA since the age of 10" Daisy said as she walked over to the tv where the boys were watching the news.

"She has a point. You just found out about this a couple of months back" Bobbi said with a smile.

"Must you always go against me?" This was everyone's cue to leave the table and gather around the couch to watch the news.

"Yes, I do" Bobbi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She also left the table and went to see the news and was shocked to see the headlines.

_"I was the one who pushed Thomas down the well and killed him. Mum and Dad never treated him the same way as they treated us, I just wanted him to suffer like us. I didn't mean to kill him… it was an accident. I'm sorry" _

_"That was the Senator, Christian Ward's final confession before he committed suicide in his family house…" _

"Nice" When everyone turned to look at her with disgust and slight anger in their faces, she realised that she probably should have said that in her head, "N-Not nice… I meant to say"

"Well… the man got what he deserved," Hunter said, agreeing with Daisy. Daisy was visibly surprised by Hunter's response and so was everyone else, "Come on, the senator killed his younger brother and blamed it on Ward. In my opinion it was a well deserved death"

Mack shook his head, "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about what he's going to do now that he got his vengeance"

Daisy knew that this was probably the right time to reveal to everyone that she is working with Ward, "Hmmm, yeah about that…"

Coulson looked at Daisy and knew that she had something about Ward that they didn't, "Daisy?"

"You see… Ward and I may or may not be working together" Daisy said causing everyone to look at her as if she had just betrayed everyone. Both Mack and Fitz stood up from the couch to glare at her while Coulson and May just stood there, waiting for an explanation from her.

"Daisy" Jemma sighed with disappointment in her eyes.

"Explain" Bobbi said, her voice was no longer kind, it was if she was interrogating a criminal.

"Ward and I made a plan to take down Whitehall. I will come to S.H.I.E.L.D to give you guys some help while Ward will infiltrate HYDRA and work for Whitehall and take him down from the inside when he got the chance"

Oh… that was a pretty plausible plan. Coulson had to admit it was a good plan, however, he still didn't like Ward and nor he never would

"So… Ward betrayed us because he was working for Garrett who was working for hydra… but now he is betraying hydra because he is working for us…" Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ward… the man who gave him brain damage was now helping them. He couldn't believe this.

"Not for us" May said, she knew that Ward wouldn't help them because if he did, then he would have given them all the information that they asked for instead of remaining silent, "For her"

Daisy looked at everyone innocently, wondering why they giving her a weird look that wasn't filled with anger but mild disgust and then it clicked, "Ohhhhh...no. No no no no no, absolutely not. Th-th-that's not the relationship that we have"

"I'm still surprised that you have a relationship at all" Jemma muttered under her breath.

"Are we just going to trust Ward? No offence, but the guy betrayed us once. How do we know he won't do it again?" Trip asked.

"We don't know" Coulson confirmed, he wasn't going to rely Ward for information plus, if Ward betrays them again then it will give him a reason to shoot Ward in the head for doing what he did to FitzSimmons, "But Daisy seems to trust him so I'll let it go for now, But, the second he shows signs of betraying us, shoot him on sight"

"Wa-" Daisy began to say but before she could everyone nodded their head and said;

"I'm fine with that" Trip said.

"Sounds good to me" Mack added as he sat back down on the couch.

"Might shoot him just for the sake of it" Bobbi spoke up as she left the room to go and train.

"They're kidding" Jemma reassured although Daisy was about...100% sure that they weren't kidding.

Right.. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D while protecting Ward was going to be a bitch...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 14_**

_A/N: Hey guys, I'll be updating every Thursday from now on due to my timetable. Hope you enjoy the story and stay safe guys!_

A couple of weeks has passed and Daisy was starting to find herself being more relaxed in this place. She would join the team for breakfast or dinner on an occasional basis however she still tried to maintain her distance from them. It was getting hard, especially when she started sparring with May on a regular basis and having casual conversation with the rest of the team.

However, the last few days have been a bit hectic. Apparently, this obelisk thing that Hydra has in their possession has been weaponized into a splinter bomb. Fitz was able to fix the hard-drive, despite it taking more days than usual because of his hands and Daisy was able to decrypt and recover the files from hydra that Simmons had gathered.

They found that the splinter bomb weaponized the effects of the obelisk, if it detonated and shards of the bomb pierced into your skin, then you turn into stone.

Ward had also sent a message to Daisy say that HYDRA was on the move to collect someone named Rania. When Daisy told Coulson about it, he immediately sent Agent May, Bobbi, Trip, Hunter and Jemma were on a mission to collect Raina. Apparently, the girl proclaimed that she could touch the obelisk that turns people into stone. Daisy already didn't like the girl, apparently she was the reason why Simmons and Bobbi was exposed.

The only people who were on the base was Daisy, Coulson, Mack and Fitz.

Daisy was laying in her van, looking at the miniature 3D model that she was building for Coulson. She looked at the time on her phone and saw how it was 1 a.m. Usually everyone was asleep by now so she crept out of her van and put her 3D Model onto Mack's workstation. She took the scraps that Mack had thrown out and used it to build this thing… it was taking a lot longer than she expected but what the hell did she know? She wasn't an engineer or a mechanic.

She continued to build the model until she heard music. Her head shot up and she began following the vibrational sounds that the music was emitting. She looked up and saw light emitting from Coulson's room. She decided to go upstairs to check up on Coulson since May wasn't here to do it.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Coulson carving into the wall like a maniac. Drip was sweating down his back and his face was completely focused on the wall. She leaned against the wall and simply watched the carvings happen.

Roughly, 10 minutes have passed and Coulson's knife snapped, causing him to curse under his breath. He turned around to grab another one but was surprised when he saw Daisy standing there with a fascinating look, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Daisy said as she turned off his music.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Coulson tossed the knife onto his desk and looked at Daisy who looked just as tired as he felt.

"Think of me as an owl. Sleep during the day, wake up at night" Daisy lied with a smile. If there was one thing that she learnt about this team it was that they were too caring. If they knew she had a sleeping problem then they will make her talk about it or go through several medical tests to find a solution to her problem, "How about you? Don't you sleep?"

Coulson sadly shook his head. For the first time, Daisy saw pure tiredness in Coulson's eyes. She could see that the effects of the alien drug in his body was starting to take its toll, "Lately it's been getting worse. Every time I try to sleep the cravings would come back stronger"

"How do you function?"

"I don't. These days… it feels like there's something boiling under my skin… like anger and hatred but it's not mine… at least I don't think it's mine" Coulson has been snapping at his agents a lot more and found himself unable to remember important details.

"You don't feel the need to hurt anyone do you" Daisy had heard from Coulson that those who painted the carvings either ended up killing themselves or went on a killing spree. Coulson failed to get any answers from the murderers because they ended up killing themselves.

Coulson sucked in a deep breath of air as he rubbed his face tiredly. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a pistol, "I've asked May to do it numerous times but… she refused. You're the only person who knows about this…" he lifted up the pistol to Daisy.

Daisy looked at the pistol and then back at Coulson, "Oh! You want me to shoot you if you turn out to be as crazy as Garrett… Yeah that's not going to happen" she pushed the pistol away from her and shot Coulson a look, "A.C, the reason why I came here was because I believed I could find the answers to these crazy carvings. If you're giving up on yourself, than you're giving up on me"

Coulson was surprised to hear Daisy speak so sincerely. Usually the girl was snarky, sarcastic and most of the times, rude. He was too stunned by her reply to even answer. Daisy took that as a yes and smiled, "I don't say this often, but don't lose hope just yet," she said before leaving the room.

Her smile instantly dropped the second she closed the door and she sucked in a deep breath. What the hell was she saying? Hope? Hope was something she lost long ago so why was she blabbering to Coulson about having hope in her?

God, he had pitiful eyes. That was it. He looked so defeated and lost… like he wanted to give up because if he didn't, other people would get hurt. She knew that feeling all too well. That feeling stayed with her like an invisible, loyal companion/

She shook her head and walked down the staircase only to accidentally bump into someone. She fought her instincts that told her to flip the person over and strike a lethal blow to the throat. The person she bumped into let out a girly scream which also startled her.

"Jesus Fitz"

"Daisy? Wh-What are you d-doing awake?" Fitz stuttered as he put his hand over his chest. He then looked up at Coulson's office and then back at her, "You're…. Working on something… personal for Coulson?". Fitz had to admit, he appreciated the way that Daisy was just standing there, allowing him to finish his sentence on his own without rushing him.

"Something like that" Daisy said. She saw a dejected look pass Fitz's face and realised that he might be feeling left out since almost the entire team was deployed on a mission, "Why are you awake? You're not working on a secret project for Coulson too?"

"No" Fitz denied as he shook his head, "I couldn't sleep and C-Coulson doesn't think I'm capable of working on anything that will make me use my brain"

"I doubt that's the reason" Daisy said but she could tell that Fitz didn't buy it. She wondered when did Fitz lose his self-confidence. From what Ward have told her about him, Fitz always prided himself for his intelligence but she didn't see any of that since she's been here, "You're an engineer right?"

"No" Fitz said shaking his head while scratching the back of his head, "I mean… yes but not ever since the um… injury to my brain"

"Your brain injury doesn't stop you from being an engineer Fitz" Damn… Daisy was becoming soft. First Coulson and now Fitz? Maybe she was taking to many medications, "How good are you with your hands?... In a non-sexual way"

Fitz looked at Daisy with surprise in his eyes. Honestly, he didn't have a good impression of Daisy because she was associated with HYDRA, and it wasn't like Daisy was trying to make a good impression either, "Um… why do you ask?"

"I could use your help" Daisy said as she gestured for Fitz to follow her. Fitz looked around nervously but then decided to follow her because he knew that Jemma trusted her. Even though their relationship was strained, he trusted Jemma's judgement.

Fitz walked into Mack's garage where Daisy's van was parked and noticed the 3D model on his workbench, "W-What… What is this?"

"Remember the paintings and strange artefacts that Coulson was gathering" Fitz nodded his head, "Well, I drew all the designs and figured out that it's actually a blueprint" Daisy passed Fitz the tablet of her 3D Model.

"These blueprints designs are terrible" Fitz stated as he began to bite on his nails.

"Hey! I tried my best"

"No, not your designs. It's actually genius what you did… it didn't even occur to me that it could be a blueprint"

Daisy could see that Fitz as beating himself for not being able to pick up on it, "Yeah well, to be fair I am a hacker. I'm used to creating puzzles and also solving them", Fitz nodded his head but Daisy could tell that Fitz needed a confidence boost, "However, I'm not an engineer…"

"Right… an engineer…" Fitz muttered as he kept looking at the design. When Daisy remained silent he looked up and realised that Daisy was talking about me, "Y-You want me.. To help you build this?'

"As you can see, my model is falling apart" Right on cue, a piece of metal fell off her model causing her to roll her eyes.

"But.. my hand doesn't work properly" Fitz said with frustration as he raised his hand.

Daisy looked at Fitz's hand and saw a slight tremor. She thought of a way to comfort Fitz but couldn't think of anything… Daisy sucked in a deep breath and thought about it, "Then learn how to adapt. Running away doesn't help" Fitz clenched his jaw because he knew that he was running away too, "You're afraid of working on any projects because you're scared that your team will compare you to the old Fitz… especially Simmons"

Fitz looked at Daisy with watery eyes. He began pacing up and down because he didn't want to cry in front of this hydra agent who he didn't even know.

"You know…I didn't know the old Fitz. I only know you and right now… I don't see an engineer, I see a coward" Daisy smirked when she saw Fitz freeze in his spot. He quickly spun around and pointed his finger at her and began opening and closing his mouth, as if he was trying to find the right words to express, "Prove to me that you're not a coward and that there's a reason why Coulson hasn't kick you off the team yet"

Fitz knew that this was a bait and he knew that Daisy was just provoking him so he would help her however, despite knowing, Fitz found comfort in the fact that Daisy wasn't treating him like a fragile doll and that she wasn't afraid of calling him out of his flaws.

"Fine…" Fitz said as he looked down at the blueprints and began creating a visual image of what he needed to make. Fitz looked at Daisy's structure and then back at the blueprint, "Did you make this?"

Daisy smiled proudly, "Yep, took me a we-"

"It's absolute rubbish" Fitz interrupted as he scrunched up his face with disgust when he looked at the terrible thing. Daisy's proud smile dropped and she opened her mouth to defend herself but Fitz continued, "It physically hurts to even look at it. Did you even use a ruler to accurately measure the walls?"

Daisy scoffed defensively and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not an engineer"

"You don't need to be an engineer to know how to use a ruler" Fitz shot back.

Daisy mouth dropped at how snarky Fitz could be. She thought he was timid Scottish man but instead, he was just rude… plain rude. She wanted to say something back she found herself at a loss for words, "You know, you don't stutter once when you're being rude". She saw Fitz smile at that comment and was glad that he didn't take offence to that.

"Follow me" Fitz didn't even wait for Daisy, he just turned on his heels and went straight towards the laboratory. He passed the tablet and walked over to the holographic table. He began typing away on his table until something popped up. Daisy watched in amazement as holographic objects appeared. There was a wall, door, pillar and other basic structures that were used to build a temple, "We usually use this when we're mapping out a base"

"Who built it?" She asked with curiosity.

"I did" Daisy heard the pride in Fitz's voice and was beginning to see why he was an asset to the team.

"Whoa" Daisy said in amazement, she walked over to the table and tried to grab a holographic still rod, much to her surprise, she was able to move.

"Never seen a hologram before?" Fitz asked as he took the tablet back and began moving the holographic metal to match the blueprints. Daisy shook her head and helped Fitz build the 3D model of the blueprints, "Have you been living under a rock?"

"Technically I live in a van" Daisy said as she tried to figure out how to rotate the wall.

Fitz rolled his eyes and showed Daisy how to rotate objects. Daisy nodded her head and copied what Fitz was telling her to do. He left Daisy to do one section while he worked on a different one.

"How'd you end up living in a van?" Fitz asked.

Daisy looked up from the holographic device, "Getting curious about me?" she assumed that Fitz didn't like her because of her relationship with Ward and she was fine with that.

"No" Fitz denied a little too quickly, "Just wondering why Simmons like you so much… especially when you work with Ward"

Daisy heard the venom in Fitz's voice when he said Ward's name. She decided that this would be a good chance for her to deflect the question away from her, and get to know more about Fitz, "How'd you meet Simmons?"

Fitz was now the one looking at Daisy who turned her head to pay attention to the hologram. He decided there was no harm in Daisy knowing about his history with Simmons, "We met in S.H.I.E.L.D Academy… both of us were the smartest pair in the Science Division so naturally, we became rivals"

Daisy watched as Fitz's eyes, that were once filled with anxiety and anger, shifted and was now brimming with love and excitement.

"One day, our teacher wanted us to work on a project together. I was so nervous to be working with her because she was just… perfect in my eyes"

Hearing Fitz talk about Simmons with such admiration in his voice made her wonder why he was spending most of his time ignoring and shouting her, "If she's so perfect, why do you keep acting like an ass to her?"

Fitz looked taken aback by that, "I haven't acted like an ass… yes I've been harsh on her but that's because… she left me because of...this" he said pointing to his brain.

Daisy couldn't believe that Simmons hasn't spoken to Fitz yet, especially after their little talk before, "She didn't leave because of your brain injury, she left because she thought she made you worse" she stated. She knew it wasn't her secret to spill but life was too short to run around in circles.

"W-What?" Fitz didn't believe that, "That doesn't make sense"

"Yeah well… emotions don't make sense and I don't have any so don't ask me to explain it,'' Daisy said as she continued to focus on the blue-print. However, that didn't last long because Fitz was still staring at her for an explanation. Jesus Christ… what was she? Cupid?, "It's kind of like you thinking that moving into the garage with Mack is the best thing for Jemma"

"H-How did you hear that?" Fitz thought that he and Jemma were alone when they had that conversation. Was Daisy spying on them?

"You literally had the conversation inside the garage… where my van is parked… which is where I stay about 99% of the time"

"Oh… yeah right… tha-that… actually makes sense" Fitz said as he scratched the back of his ear.

"Jemma ran away because she thought it was the best thing for you. She was afraid of delaying your injury"

"Sounds like an excuse to runaway" Fitz muttered as he went back to working on the hologram.

"It is" Daisy thought it sounded like an excuse to run away too but she understood Simmons reasonings, "But so is using your brain injury to push Simmons away in fear of her rejecting her love for you"

"Wait… she told you about my confession?"

"And about you saving her"

Fitz was curious to hear what Jemma said to other people about him. Did she say good things or bad things? Fitz himself… hasn't been too nice when he talked to Mack and Hunter about how Simmons had rejected his love for him by going undercover, "W-Well… what did she say about me?"

Daisy smiled when she heard how Fitz was trying to act cool, "The reason why I'm asking for your help is because Simmons said you're a genius engineer, with or without the brain injury and believe it or not, I trust her trust in you" Fitz was taken aback by that… Jemma was the one who recommended him to Daisy which means that she still trusted his abilities, "Well… she also said that you're a complete asshole"

Fitz has never heard Jemma swear before and nor has he ever heard Jemma call anyone an ass… she was lying. Fitz rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back the smile when Daisy began chuckling, "It's not funny"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "That's because you couldn't see your own face"

Fitz realised that he was actually speaking to another member of his team without having a full-blown panic attack. Usually, he got anxious or scared to talk to the other members because he wasn't able to get the words out or because of his stuttering. He tried to identify the feeling in his chest… and then he realised that he felt nostalgic. Talking casually about relationship problems, getting advice from another member, working on a secret project… all of it made him feel like he was a member of a team again.

"D-Don't betray us okay?"

Daisy looked up in surprise when she heard the hidden desperation in his voice. She realised that Fitz wanted to trust her but it was hard for him after being betrayed by his entire organisation and even someone who he called his brother. Instead of answering, Daisy bit her lip and remained silent, she couldn't make any promises… she wasn't a good person like everyone thought she was.

* * *

Mack wiped the lone tear from his eyes as he woke from his slumber. Some days he wished that he could stay asleep, dreaming this fantasy like world where he was able to talk and hug to his now dead daughter.

Every day, he wondered whether or not his daughter would look like her mother, or her father when she grew up. Sometimes, he imagined the fights that he would have with her such as not wearing certain revealing outfits, not sneaking out of the house to go to a part, and definitely not having a boyfriend.

Every time he thought of his daughter… he began to think of Daisy. He wondered if his daughter would have been pulled into this S.H.I.E.L.D vs HYDRA mess. If he died on a mission, than his daughter would have become an orphan, just like Daisy. Mack didn't know why he was driving himself crazy by thinking about these scenarios… it's not like he could bring back his dead daughter.

However… maybe he should stop giving Daisy the cold shoulder. Whenever Daisy got out of her van, he pretended not to see her, he barely even acknowledge her existence. It was easier that way… actually, it was easier not to get attached to any of the members of the team. It was already bad enough with Fitz.

He shook his head and got out of bed to get changed. When he exited his room, he was surprised to see Daisy and Fitz outside of Coulson's office. They were bickering and setting up some sort of pole thing..

"Damn it Fitz, just get on the damn ladder" Daisy shouted at the annoying mechanic.

"No!" Fitz shouted as he held onto his tablet, "I don't like heights and I don't like ladders!"

"You fell out of a bloody jet in a box, this should be nothing!" Daisy shot back with her hands on her hips.

"Ever heard of post-traumatic stress disorder?"

"Quit using excuses and just get up there!" Daisy was fighting with Fitz about getting on the ladder because he was the only one who could fix the stupid hologram projector. Both Daisy and Fitz had stayed up all night building the 3-D model of the blueprint and they found out, it was a temple. Now, Daisy was trying to help Fitz set up these 4 poles that would project the model outside of Coulson's office.

She thought that if Coulson had a bird's eye view of the temple, something might click in his head, however, this was a simple hypothesis that could be completely useless. She really hoped it wasn't since she pulled a lot of all nighters trying to figure out what all of this means.

"What is going on here?" Mack shouted when he heard Daisy yelling at Fitz. He came into the room and looked at his friend, "Turbo, you okay?"

Daisy looked at Mack with an annoyed look, she wasn't bullying the Scottish man. She and Fitz had been fighting like this for the past few hours. It wasn't anything serious, it was more like bickering with siblings.

Fitz seemed surprised that Mack was here too, he turned around and nodded his head, "Yeah… we're just working on something together", Fitz explained. He appreciated the way that Mack was being protective over him but Fitz realised soon enough that Daisy wasn't a dangerous person to be around. He trusted her enough to be alone with her.

"Together?" Mack was surprised to hear that from Turbo. Fitz usually tried to avoid working on any projects with anyone because it required talking but he seemed comfortable enough with Daisy to be bickering with her.

"Yeah… actually Daisy may have found something that we all missed" Fitz said as she walked over to one of the poles and began fixing it.

Mack just huffed and walked into the room to see what they were doing. Daisy looked at Mack and saw he was just inspecting the equipment and not doing anything useful, "Big Mack, make yourself useful and climb up the ladder to fix the antenna"

Since neither she nor Fitz liked the idea of going on the ladder that was tall enough to reach the ceiling, she was going to make the tallest man in the room. Fitz looked up in amusement at Daisy's nickname for Mack and saw a look of displeasure on Mack's face.

"I don't like heights" Mack mumbled under his breath as he looked at the ladder and the pole.

"You're kidding me…" Daisy deadpanned, she wondered how the hell these guys made it in S.H.I.E.L.D. In HYDRA, these petty fears would get you killed, "Fine, I'll do it myself" she muttered as she walked over to the ladder and climbed it to adjust it. She initially didn't want to do it because she knew that Fitz would yell at her, telling her that she was doing the wrong thing.

"Twist it" Fitz shouted at her as he tapped on the tablet to see if it was activated. Daisy twisted it but Fitz shook his head and shouted, "The other way!"

"You're so lucky you're Scottish" Daisy muttered under her breath as she twisted the cap the other way.

"Okay, come down"

Mack walked over to Turbo to see what he was doing while Daisy came down and walked over to Fitz, "Is it working?"

"Yeah, just need to do some final touch ups and it should work" Fitz said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Coulson" Daisy said as she walked up the stairs.

Mack looked at Fitz with confusion written on his face, "What's the deal between you guys? I thought you didn't like her"

"It's complicated" Fitz didn't know why he found himself trusting the girl. He wondered if Daisy's charms were just a facade to hide her true nature.. Just like Ward. However, it was different with Daisy, he felt like he was seeing the real side of her and that she wasn't trying to hide anything.

"Did you forget she's hydra?" Mack stated sceptically. He felt like everyone on their team were forgetting the fact that Daisy shouldn't be trusted and there was a chance that she was still working for them.

"I know" Fitz didn't forget that, it was the reason why he was still hesitant on getting close to the girl but there was just something about Daisy that made him think that they could be good friends, "But like Jemma said, she's a 20 years old girl who has been manipulated by HYDRA. If there's even a slight chance that she's good, then I think we should risk it"

Mack could not believe this. This wasn't the nerdy and stammering Fitz that he knew. He began to wonder if maybe Daisy drugged everyone in this damn base. Everyone seemed to be growing attached to her, including Bobbi. He needed to remind Bobbi the real reason why they were here. It wasn't to make friends but rather, to make sure Coulson isn't like Nick Fury.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Daisy ran up the stairs and knocked on Coulson's door. She couldn't feel any movement or carvings on the wall, so maybe he was asleep. She opened the door and walked into his office.

Immediately she noticed something was off.

Coulson was just standing there… completely still as if he was a statue. Daisy slowly crept up to him and called out his name, "A.C?", but he didn't react. He just remained blank and still.

Daisy put her hand on Coulson's shoulder and gently turned him around… this was a bad idea. The second that Daisy put her hand on Coulson's shoulder, Coulson's grip on his carving knife tightened and he attempted to stab her in the shoulder but she was faster and more attentive.

She easily caught Coulson's wrist just before he could stab her in the shoulder however, she was caught off guard at how strong Coulson was, "What the hell? Coulson!" she shouted as she tried to twist Coulson's wrist to make him drop his weapon but Coulson threw a push kick into her stomach, forcing her to fly into the wall and lose her breath.

God, it was like Coulson was on alien steroids.

She let out a ragged cough as she stood up and shouted, "Fitz! Turn on the projection!"

"What?" Fitz shouted back but Daisy didn't have time to respond because Coulson charged at her with the knife in his hand. Daisy used his own momentum against him and was able to flip Coulson over.

"THE BLOODY PROJECTION!" She shouted more desperately when she saw Coulson stand back up, barely affected by the flip. Coulson let out an aggressive growl while Daisy took this opportunity to punch him across the face.

Her face fell when she saw Coulson glare at her, completely unaffected, "Oh shit" she muttered as she saw Coulson tried to stab her again. Daisy stepped back but she felt her back hit the desk. Coulson swung the knife at her again but Daisy rolled on his desk and managed to pick up a gun in the process, she aimed it at Coulson and shouted, "Stand down!"

Coulson's head slightly tilted and Daisy thought that he was returning back to his old self but before she knew it, Coulson aggressively through the knife straight at her head. Instinctively, she was caught the knife with her bare hands. She felt the blade cut her hand but she didn't care.

"Crap" She muttered under her breath as she dropped the bloodied knife and the gun. She wasn't going to shoot Coulson. If this was anyone else, the bullet would already be in their skull but this wasn't just anyone… this was the director who took a chance on her.

She still wondered why Coulson trusted her so much.

And frankly… that trust meant something to her.

"I'm not giving up" She told herself. She ran up to Coulson and pressed her hand on the table to give her leverage to deliver a flying kick towards his chest, forcing the director to stumble back and right outside of his office.

Both Mack and Fitz looked up to see Coulson almost falling down the railing and both immediately became alert.

"What the hell is going on?" Mack shouted as he made his way up to Coulson to see what the hell Daisy had done but Coulson turned his head towards Mack and swiftly kicked Mack down the stairs.

"Mack!" Fitz shouted as he ran over to his friend who tumbled down the stairs. He looked up to see Coulson's angered face, but something was different about his expression. It wasn't Coulson.

"Son of a bitch" Mack groaned as he slowly sat up and grabbed his ribs.

Daisy used the distraction of Mack being kicked in the stomach to get behind Coulson and put him in a chokehold. She looked down and realised that there was no projection, "Fitz! Where the hell is the projection?"

"It's not working!" Fitz shouted back but his voice was filled with desperation as he frantically typed on his tablet, trying to get the projection up.

"Make it bloody work!"

She could feel Coulson struggling against her but she didn't care, she forced him to look at the direction of the projection, "You need to be patient," she growled in his ear although Coulson still wasn't listening. Instead, he used his super strength to elbow Daisy in the stomach and put his hands around her neck. He turned his body so now Daisy was against the railing.

She could feel half of her body hanging off the edge and having Coulson grabbed her by the neck, wasn't the most comfortable position to be in.

"Coulson!" Mack shouted, he was now pointing a gun at the director, "I'll shoot you!"

Fitz didn't know what the hell to do. Mack was aiming his weapon at the director who was like a father figure to him, but Coulson was currently trying to kill Daisy and even attacked Mack in the process. He quickly ran over to the ladder that Daisy was on before and began twisting the knob until lights began to flicker and the 3D model of the temple began showing.

"Don't" Daisy tried to shout to Mack but Coulson's grip was tightening and she could feel herself losing oxygen. She could also feel her arms burning with the need to release a quake but she choked it down. Jesus Christ, this was not the time for her to get trigger happy with her powers.

She also had another problem at hand.

Mack.

She could tell that Mack wasn't kidding, especially when he began counting down, so she did the only thing that she could think of.

It was stupid.

And definitely reckless.

But it was worth it.

Daisy used the fact that half of her body was hanging off the railing to throw a harsh kick into Coulson's in the stomach, but as she expected, it didn't do anything but make him angry. However, the momentum of kicking Coulson in the stomach allowed his hands to loosen around her neck and her body to fall over the railing. She felt herself falling towards the ground and silently release a minor quake on the ground to soften the blow. Despite the small quake, she still felt the impact of the fall.

"Daisy!" Fitz shouted as he now ran over to the fallen hacker. Daisy began to sit up despite the protest of her body, to see if Coulson was looking at her. Her anxiety and adrenaline slowly dissipated when she saw that Coulson's eyes weren't looking at her, but at the hologram. She sighed in relief as she saw Coulson's once blank face had some sort of emotion on his face.

Daisy looked over to Mack who still had his gun trained on Coulson, she realised that Mack didn't notice the change and was about to open fire on the director. She quickly took the tablet out of Fitz's hand and threw it like a frisbee at Mack's hand, forcing him to drop the gun in his hand.

"Ouch, what the hell?" He shouted as he rubbed his hand that was hit with the tablet. He looked over to Daisy who looked like absolute shit.

"He's fine now" She panted as she tried to stand up. Fitz stayed by her side and tried to help her up.

"Coulson?" Mack called out to his boss as he cautiously walked up the stairs.

Coulson slowly turned his head to Mack and looked at him with confusion, "Mack? What are you doing?" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Coulson realised that Mack wasn't the only one in the room, he looked over the railings to see Daisy who was pale and panting and Fitz who was helping Daisy stand, "What the hell happened?"

"You tell me" Mack shouted. He didn't know what the hell just happened, but today just reinforced his thoughts, Coulson shouldn't be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D

"You found the answer" Daisy said as she pointed to the hologram. Coulson looked back at the hologram of a temple and realised something… the urge to draw was gone. He no longer wanted to carve anything into the walls or on the desk… he felt at peace.

Daisy was dangling her feet off of the metal table while Fitz cleaned the wound on her hands. She watched as Fitz poured a bit of alcohol on the swap and began wiping the blood away. He tried his best not to touch the actual wound itself because he knew that it would sting, "You know… for someone with shaky hands, you're a lot less pokey than Simmons"

"Pokey? Has Jemma stitch you up before?" Fitz felt a swell of pride in his gut at being complimented for his medical skills, especially when his hands aren't working as well as they used to.

"Twice actually" Daisy said as she remembered the first time Simmons came to her van. It was odd, back then she never thought that she would be working on the same team as the scientist, "First time was when I got grazed by a bullet because that Scottish… or is he British… either way that Hunter guy opened fire on Simmons when she was undercover"

Fitz didn't know about that, maybe this was why Jemma trusted Daisy with her life, "And the second time?"

"I was unconscious at the time but Bobbi brought me back to their apartment. Simmons stitched me up after I got shot on a mission" Daisy explained as Fitz now moved on to putting ointment onto her hands.

Daisy couldn't help but wince when she felt the ointment sting against her wound, "No offence but I thought you wouldn't even flinch when someone is treating your wound. You barely flinched when you fell 5 metres down ". Fitz was surprised to see that Daisy looked like she was in more pain from being treated then the actual wound itself.

Daisy resisted the urge to poke her tongue out so instead she rolled her eyes, "I'm used to sustaining injuries not treating them"

Fitz looked up at her with a curious look but he didn't ask any questions, instead he finished wrapping the bandages and said, "Luckily, the wound isn't deep enough for you to have stitches however, I'm more worried about the injuries to your body"

"My body?" Daisy asked as she began flexing her fists to see if everything felt okay.

"You fell 5 meters down, straight on your back and you fought a possessed Coulson" Fitz said. Daisy was starting to see the similarities between Fitz and Simmons, right now he sounded exactly like her. She could tell that they spent a lot of time with each other… well, not right now.

Daisy rolled her eyes and continued to swing her legs without a care in the world, "Been through worse plus, I'll heal in a couple of days"

"Daisy, I'm going to need to check your back and your ribs. You could have cracked your ribs or sustained a tailbone injury" Fitz said as he began preparing the medical tools to inspect Daisy's back.

Daisy honestly didn't want anyone to see her back… or even her torso. She knew that Bobbi and Simmons have already seen it and she asked them not to tell anyone about it because it would only stir up more questions. They had questions of their own but were able to refrain themselves from asking, which Daisy appreciated, "Fitz, in case you haven't realised we both have different body parts"

"Different body parts?" Fitz still didn't get what Daisy was trying to imply.

Damn, did she have to spell out for him? Daisy couldn't help but think that for someone so smart, he was way too naive and oblivious… just like Simmons, "Fitz, I'm a girl, I have boobs and a va-"

"Stop!" Fitz shouted as his face immediately turned as read as a tomato. Fitz didn't know why his hand was now covering his eyes, but it was, "Okay… yes, you're right. I'll get a female medical staff to help you"

"Don't bother, the only person I trust is Simmons" Daisy stated and it was true. Simmons was the only person she trusted to treat her wounds right now. It's not like she could just leave and go to Lincoln.

Fitz stopped covering his eyes and looked at Daisy with concern, "We can't wait for Jemma to come back. We don't even know when she's coming back"

"Well, it's either we wait it out, or the female staff gets a knife to her throat" Daisy stated bluntly. The thing is, Fitz also knew that Daisy wasn't joking around.

"At least let them inspect your body"

"You know… in HYDA they teach you several ways to snap someone's neck in a blink of an eye…"

Fitz was starting to become less afraid of Daisy threats and become more annoyed with it as he saw it as an act of immaturity, "Fine!" he shouted, "At least take an ice bath so the bruises on your body won't continue to swell!"

"Fine!" Daisy shouted back and for a moment there was silence, but then both cracked into a smile. Daisy just realised something… was she going to attached to these people? No… there was no way, she simply was being friendly as opposed to being mean, "Oh… by the way, thank you for building the 3D model" she said while avoiding eye contact with Fitz, "If I had come to you earlier, we probably could have avoided Steroid Coulson"

Fitz was surprised to get a thank you from this girl, but at this point he should really stop doubting Daisy's ability to have human decency and manners, "No, I should thank you for not killing Coulson… and for stopping Mack". Fitz was grateful towards Daisy. With all the death threats that she made, he assumed that she would have killed Coulson the first chance that she got, especially when he was the one who attacked her first but luckily, Daisy didn't. However he couldn't put his finger on why…

"I only kill assholes or people for money. Coulson doesn't fit into either of those categories so there was no reason to kill him" Daisy lied, she wouldn't kill Coulson, even for money.

Fitz also thought that she was lying. He was beginning to understand what Jemma meant when she said that just because Daisy grew up in a hostile environment, doesn't mean she isn't good.

Daisy suddenly got curious about something, "Why do you trust Coulson so much? Mack is obviously shaken but...you...you barely seemed fazed by the fact that your Director, was practically possessed"

Fitz was surprised to hear Daisy ask him such a question. He wondered if Daisy was asking because she was genuinely curious, or if there was some hidden agenda… but Fitz was going to trust his guts that told him that he could trust this young girl.

"You know… before… when we first met, you asked if I was ever abused…", Daisy knew her instincts were right and she nodded her head calmly, "Coulson, he's like the father that I never had. Not only does he believe in me, he also trusts me which means a lot since… I was…I was abused by my father when I was younger… before he abandoned me. It's stupid of me to complain about my father abusing me when in comparison, Ward's broth-"

Daisy stopped him right there, "Don't compare yourself to Ward. Abuse is abuse. Don't diminish your pain just because you think Ward had it worse". One of the things she hated about the orphanage were the nuns. They always told her that the reason why nobody would ever love her was because she kept becoming a burden to the families that abused her. One of the phrases that they implanted into her brain, What do you have to cry about? There are people out there who has it worse than you.

Fitz was surprised by Daisy's sincerity. He keeps forgetting that Daisy is 20 years. When they were in the lab together, working on the projection together, he began to see the girl behind the hydra mask. She was just a normal 20 year old who used sarcasm to deflect her true emotions. However, when Daisy spoke with wisdom or sincerity, he realised that Daisy knew how to deal with pain because she was dealing with it for her entire life.

"Right… that's actually nice to hear" Fitz admitted to himself, the only person who he had ever talked to about his abusive father was Jemma and Jemma… she was the light that brought him out of that hole that his father had put him in. How… how did he forget about that? How did he forget what Jemma meant to him? Wow, somehow this conversation forced him to remember why he needed Jemma in his life, even if it was just as friends.

Daisy noticed that Fitz's mind drifted off somewhere so she decided to make a light-hearted comment, "You know, if you give me your father's name. I will add him to my kill list… for a price of course"

Fitz honestly didn't know whether Daisy was being serious or not but he appreciated the sentiment, "You know… you sound like a psychopath when you say things like that"

"At least I don't sound and look like a nerd" Daisy teased with a cheeky smirk.

"How is that even an insult?"

* * *

_"You asked her to do what?"_ The hologram version of May shouted at Coulson.

Coulson sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "It was a minor precaution" he justified himself.

_"Asking an ex-hydra agent to kill you if you go rogue, isn't a minor precaution"_

Yeah well… at the time it seemed like a good idea, "That's the point. I thought that Daisy would be able to complete the job since I know you could never"

_"Could you do it? If the roles were reversed, would you pull trigger?"_

Coulson froze at the question, the obvious answer is no, he could never hurt May. He would do everything within, or even beyond his powers to save May and if he couldn't, then he would take her to a remote place and stay with her for the rest of his life... Which was exactly what May was planning to do, "Okay… I'm a hypocrite"

Well, May wasn't going to deny that. He really was. How dare he even think, even for a millisecond that she could pull the trigger on him, if things went south! He had some nerve to even ask her to do that and even worse, he went behind her back to ask Daisy to do it, _"Yes, you are. But we'll talk about that when I get back to base," _Coulson knew that it wasn't going to be a talk but more like a lecture and rant, "_What exactly happened_?"

Coulson wished he could remember what happened but he couldn't recall anything that happened after he fell asleep. One minute he was sleeping and the next he was staring at a 3D Model of a temple with an injured Daisy on the ground, a pissed off Mack who was training his gun on him, and a very worried Fitz, "I don't remember anything… it's all kind of a blur" he admitted.

_"But the urge to carve has stopped?"_ When Coulson nodded his May sighed in relief. May wasn't the only one who noticed how distant Coulson has been these past few days. Even Simmons was beginning to question whether Coulson was okay due to the amount of time he snapped at her and the other agents, "_Have you spoken to Daisy_?"

Coulson shook his head, they only shared a few words, which was just to ask if each other were okay. Mack on the hand, began questioning Coulson on what the hell had happened. Coulson could tell he was starting to lose Mack's trust and respect, especially since Mack has never dealt with anything alien related or supernatural. Fitz however, was a lot more calmer about the situation than he thought. Maybe it was because Fitz has been working for Coulson for a long time and he was used to the crazy… that and Fitz trusted Coulson with his life.

However, Coulson was most worried about Daisy's reaction to all of this. He wondered if Daisy was spooked because he had assumingly, attempted to kill her. He wouldn't blame her if she chose to leave… or even if she gave him the cold shoulder. He felt like Daisy's trust was a valuable and rare thing to have, and once you break it, you can never get it back.

"Not yet, she's getting patched up by Fitz" Coulson said as he rubbed his face worriedly. He wondered how badly Daisy's injuries were. Even though he blacked out, he remembered bits and pieces like Daisy pointing a gun at him and Daisy falling off the railing, but he wasn't sure if those memories were reliable or not.

_"Coulson, you need to speak with her"_

"I tried to kill her" Coulson blurted out. May's eyes widened at that, Coulson wouldn't even hurt an ant because he was worried about accidentally stepping on Ant Man, "I don't remember much, but I remember her pointing a gun at me… and her falling from the railings"

"_Pointing a gun at you?"_ May tried to connect the dots. If Coulson attacked Daisy, then surely she would have defended herself by any means necessary, meaning that Daisy would have shot Coulson however, Coulson had no bullet wounds. May has trained with Daisy long enough to know how dangerous Daisy is, she doesn't hesitate which is why she such an important asset for hydra.

"But she didn't fire…" Coulson expressed similar thoughts to May, "She could have killed me, but she didn't"

May couldn't help but feel indebted towards Daisy. If it was anyone else, like Mack, they would have shot Coulson in the head without hesitation yet, for some reason, Daisy, who has known Coulson for the shortest time, took a chance to save him. And for that, May was grateful.

_"Because she knew it wasn't you"_ May felt like she could relate to Daisy in the fact that Coulson had this ability to make you feel like you belong and that you are not a lost cause. She didn't know Daisy as well as the others, but she was able to learn about Daisy's personality through their sparring match.

Coulson didn't know what to think, but he knew that he needed to apologise to Daisy for dragging her into this mess. He decided to change the topic, "How's everything there? Was Ward's intel correct?"

_"It was. We have Rania and we're bringing her back to base. We'll be back by tomorrow"_

Coulson nodded his head. After May finished briefing Coulson on the mission. They parted ways. Coulson internally hyped himself up to go and talk to Daisy. He wouldn't let his guilt in the way, he never ran away from his problems.

He walked into the infirmary room where he found Daisy sitting on the table, swinging her legs like a child who was too short to reach the ground, and Fitz who was standing up and bickering with her.

"How do my clothes look nerdy? These are average clothes"

"I've only seen you wear plaid shirts and sweaters. I bet if I go into your closet, I won't find a single leather jacket or even a black shirt" Daisy shot back.

"Oh, so to look cool we should all wear black shirts and a black leather jacket" Fitz said while pointing at Daisy's clothes.

Daisy looked down at her clothes and didn't see a problem with it, "I wear black to hide the blood from my enemies because blood is a sign of weakness!"

"Okay! We bloody get it! You're a trained assassin who can kill someone in a matter of seconds!"

"And you're a bloody engineer who was supposedly, the top of his class"

"Supposedly?" Fitz scoffed in offence, "I graduated with an honours degree in Engineering at the S.H.I.E.L.D's Academy of Science and Technology"

"You have no proof! S.H.I.E.L.D Academy doesn't exist anymore!" Daisy said, remembering her talk with Simmons.

"At least I went to an academy, did you even school?" Fitz shouted back.

"We had HYDRA training!"

"They're not the same thing"

Coulson thought that this was probably a good time interrupt however, he had to admit it was nice to hear Fitz comfortably talking… or more like shouting at someone again, as well as seeing Daisy casually bickering with the little scientist.

He knocked on the wall, gaining the attention of Daisy and Fitz who stopped bickering and turned their heads to Coulson. Coulson was surprised when he saw genuine happiness on both the kids' faces.

"A.C, can you tell this nerd over here, that plaids and sweaters aren't the trends these days" Daisy asked casually as she looked back at Fitz.

"Nerd?" Fitz scoffed as he pointed at his chest, "And what do you know about trends? You live in a van!"

"I literally live on the streets! Plus You've been hauled up in the lab your entire life"

"Excuse me? I've done field missions before. Coulson, tell her"

Coulson shook his head with a tight smile, "Fitz, can you give us a minute?"

Fitz opened his mouth to shout, _in your face_, to Daisy, until he realised that he was basically getting kicked out. But then he remembered the reason why Daisy and him were in the infirmary room in the first place. Wow, Daisy was really good at making him forget about her injures, oh right, that reminded him, "Yes well, before I leave. I can't give you any medication until you get a proper diagnosis but if you're uncomfortable or in too much pain let me know and I'll try to give you some light painkillers"

Fitz knew that Daisy didn't want Coulson to know about her injuries but he didn't care. Coulson was the director and Fitz knew that Coulson would want to know. He ignored Daisy's glare and walked over to Coulson, "I'm glad you're not possessed" he said as he pulled his director into a hug all of a sudden.

Coulson was taken aback by the sudden hug and so was Daisy.

"So hugging is a thing you all do?" Daisy asked as Fitz gave a manly pat on Coulson's back before leaving.

Coulson shrugged his shoulders, Fitz had never hugged him like that before. Maybe Fitz was more rattled than he thought. He made a note to talk to Fitz to make sure he was okay as well. Well… he needed to make a public announcement about it either way.

"Not that I know of"

Daisy nodded her head. Good, because she didn't want anyone hugging her randomly. It was already bad enough that she was letting Simmons hug her, "So A.C, what's up? You're not here to apologise are you?". She smiled when she saw Coulson's face contort into a look of surprise.

"If I say yes, will you get mad at me?"

Daisy nodded her head jokingly, "I might be mad enough to kill you so you better be careful"

Coulson wasn't expecting to have such a light-hearted talk with Daisy. He was expecting her to give him the silent treatment, just like Mack who was now in his room, probably contemplating whether or not he should stay. But instead, Daisy was making jokes and trying to make him feel less guilt, "You missed your chance"

"Hey, I gave Steroid Coulson quite the beating so be prepared to wake up to a few bruises" Daisy said with a prideful smirk.

Coulson's smiled slowly dropped as he saw Daisy's wrapped hand and bruises the size of his hand forming around her neck, "Your injuries sound pretty serious from what Fitz said"

Daisy shook her head, "Nah, you know Fitz. He exaggerates the truth" she lied… not so smoothly.

"I'm surprised that you and Fitz are even talking, let alone bickering like children" Coulson teased with a smile, "And… if you're not as injured as Fitz thinks that you are, then how you and I take a walk to the garage and back?"

Daisy's eyes visibly widened at that, "No… no… I quite like where I'm sitting right now. It's nice and comfy…" she said as she patted the metal table that she was sitting on. Honestly, she could feel her ribs and back ache from the fall. She went back to her van to take some anxiety medication so she could drown out the vibrational thumping in her arms however, Fitz had told her to go to the med bay before she could discreetly take the pain medication.

"What happened?" Coulson wanted to know exactly what happened when he blacked out.

"You don't remember?" Coulson shook his head and Daisy wondered if it was okay to tell him. Coulson seems like the type of person to take things to heart but yet again, the guy also seemed resilient so what the hell.

Daisy recounted what happened with details, it was as if she was giving a verbal report to her boss.

"I kicked Mack down the stairs? No wonder he's so pissed" Coulson stated. He's been through weirder things like facing a Norse god in the face… dying by the norse god and then being resurrected by an alien drug yet somehow, being consumed by anger and hatred of the alien was on a different level. Yet, he felt less lonely. Maybe it was because he had a team who was his family, by his side… and now he had Daisy, "And I pushed you off my balcony"

"Don't sell me short" Daisy scoffed as she leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, "I pushed myself off the balcony thank you very much"

Coulson knew that Daisy was brave… or more accurately, crazy, but he didn't realise she was this crazy. Coulson shook his head and walked over to the freezer where the ice packs were and gave it to Daisy, "I know nothing fazes you, but this should faze you"

"Why?" Daisy's genuine and confused question, stammered Coulson for a few seconds. Daisy lifted up her shirt, not enough to show Coulson anything, but just so she could put an ice pack on her ribs.

"Because I tried to kill you" Coulson couldn't believe that he was here, trying to convince Daisy that she should be worried about the fact that he tried to kill her, when the sole reason why he wanted to talk to her was to convince her that he wasn't crazy.

'Technically, you didn't try to kill me. Fitz thinks that you were driven by the emotions of the alien blood that you were injected with which explains why you went all hulk mode earlier"

Coulson had to admit, that made a lot of sense. He felt like the rage within him wasn't his own. But it still didn't explain Daisy's nonchalant attitude about all of this, "So this doesn't bother you?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, if you try to kill me as you are now, I'll be pretty pissed and would probably kill you"

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?"

Daisy was hoping that he wouldn't remember that. She leaned back and focused her attention on anything other than Coulson, "It's simple. There's no satisfaction in killing you when you have no intent to kill"

Coulson looked at Daisy and saw how her eyes darken. When someone says a line like that, it typically meant they were psychopaths and evil, but when Daisy said it, Coulson could see that she was simply a young girl broiled in violence. He detected sadness and… guilt in her voice. He wondered if Daisy had killed defenceless people before. You know what? Never mind. He didn't want to know.

"That, plus I have the feeling that May would put a bullet through my head if I had shot you" Daisy's eyes returned back to normal and she visibly shivered at the thought of May.

Coulson was surprised by how fast Daisy's demeanour changed. It was almost like she had a switch installed inside of her brain that was able to turn her emotions on and off. He decided that apologising was no use since Daisy wasn't even mad at him, "So, care to explain how you figured out the drawings in a week?"

Coulson had been trying to figure out what the drawings were for the past 3 months yet Daisy could figure it out in a week, "Figuring it out was pretty easy. I'm a hacker so I'm used to solving complex problems however, building it was a whole other story hence, Fitz the annoying engineer" Daisy said without any malice in her voice.

"Fitz helped you? Willingly?" Coulson knew that Fitz was isolating himself however, he thought that with Simmons being back, Fitz would get back to normal… whatever normal means.

"I mean… I provoked his ego a little to motivate him but other than that, I think he was just eager to work on a project again" Coulson felt bad for side-lining Fitz. If he was being honest, he didn't want to push Fitz too far and he also didn't want to put him in danger. He did this out of his own selfishness and he didn't realise the effect that it had one Fitz.

"You and Fitz… never thought that you guys would team up together. You guys make a good team. Just like you, Simmons and Bobbi" Coulson admitted with a proud look on his face.

Daisy suddenly got embarrassed and hopped down from the metal table. She grunted in pain when she felt her ribs and back protest at the movement, causing Coulson to lurch forward and instinctively grab a hold of Daisy's shoulders in case she fell, "Are you okay?" He asked in alarm.

"Peachy" Daisy muttered as she straightened her back and gently shrugged Coulson's hands off.

Coulson realised that he may have overstepped his boundaries so he put his hands down and just walked with Daisy in case she collapsed, "You didn't get a check-up?"

"No offence, but the only doctor I trust is Simmons" Daisy said and Coulson nodded his head. He knew that Daisy only trusted Jemma, and it was probably because Jemma was the person who introduced Daisy to the team.

"No offence taken. Make sure you get some rest. I know you haven't been sleeping for the past few days" Daisy's eyes widened at his statement, she thought she was being sneaky… was she not sneaky enough? No, that was impossible. Coulson realised that Daisy was wondering how he knew so he added, "We have security cameras everywhere"

Oh… right. Daisy knew that, the first thing that she did when she got here was count how many cameras there were in case she needed to escape if Coulson turned out to be a psychopath. But she guessed she must have become comfortable enough to forget about it.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" Coulson asked curiously. He knew for the last couple of days that Daisy didn't sleep much. He knew that Daisy was lying when she said she was sleeping during the day because Daisy would always come out with bags under her eyes.

"Nope" Daisy lied firmly, "Just once I have my mind set on something, I like to commit 100%". Daisy didn't know what drove her to lie, but she didn't want Coulson to worry about her. It was odd, because other than her inhuman family, she never cared about others opinions before.

Coulson wasn't an idiot, he could pick up on the lie but he wasn't going to push her to talk. He knew that Daisy would run if he was too straight forward. It took Daisy a week to talk to someone from there team other than Simmons and Bobbi.

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know"

Daisy didn't know why she felt...happy? No, she didn't feel happy. What the hell was that thought? Nope, not even in the slightest… she just felt touched by Coulson's sincerity.

"Thanks" Daisy mumbled before rushing to take an ice bath to soothe her wounds.

Coulson couldn't help but smile at Daisy who ran away as fast as she could. Something about her presence and personality made him want to protect her from harm. After the HYDRA takeover, he told himself not to get attached to the new members, just until they proved themselves to be trustworthy. Right now, Mack was a risk and because Bobbi was close with Mack, Bobbi was also a risk.

However, Coulson found himself instantly trusting Daisy, and he didn't know why.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Talbot literally couldn't have picked a worse time to request help from Coulson. Not only was May still coming back from her mission, but he had injured the hacker/specialist and lost the trust of Mack who was the only other person who could do this kind of field work.

"Look Talbot, you know I don't ignore a call for help but we're low on numbers. We have a mechanic, hacker and engineer" Coulson didn't think that Talbot would request for help while May was away. Ever since they stole the obelisk from Creel, who was working with Talbot, they have been on rocky waters… but to be fair, they've been on rocky waters ever since HYDRA. Coulson was beginning to realise that almost all of his problems arose because of HYDRA, maybe except the GH-325 drug that Fury ordered… actually, Garett was after the GH-325 drug as well, so yes, everything was because of Hydra, "Why not get Creel?"

_"It's a hostage situation Coulson, I don't know where they're based. If I had their location then I would storm the place"_

Coulson felt guilty for asking this, but he was temporarily preoccupied with stopping HYDRA who was still had the obelisk in their possession, "Isn't this a job for the local police?" Talbot seemed to hesitate and Coulson picked up on it, "What aren't you telling me?"

_"The hostage that is being held… it's a child...my son"_

Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose because he knew that he couldn't refuse no matter his own circumstances. When it comes to children, Coulson just melted because they're vulnerable and innocent.

"Tell me the situation"

_"They want a trade-off. I give them something valuable in return for their trust. They're smart, they're not going to just hand my son over to me without some precaution"_

Coulson sighed, "Who exactly are we dealing with?"

"_Mercenaries but… they're not after money. If it was about money, that they would have demanded for a ransom"_

"So they're being hired by someone?"

"_I have a lot of enemies Coulson. They could be hired by anyone"_

Yeah, Coulson knew that feeling all too well. Having too many enemies meant that you never knew who was after you, "When is the meeting?"

"_Tonight_,'' Damn, it was too soon. Not only did he have a very limited number of people who could rely on to complete the mission but he also needed to make a sufficient plan to ensure the safety of the kid and his team, "_Coulson, you know I wouldn't be asking you this if I had any other choice"_

Coulson knew that to, "I know. I'll see what I can do"

Yep, this day was going to be a bitch.

* * *

"Come on Turbo, you can't seriously think that this is normal?"

"Normal? Definitely not" Fitz agreed that it wasn't normal. It's not every day that Coulson goes crazy and tries to kill them but he knew the cause. It was from that GH-325 drug. It wasn't hard to decipher.

"Then how come you're so calm about it?"

"Because it's Coulson" Fitz simply stated as he poured the boiling water into his cup.

Mack shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You trust Coulson that much? He tried to kill us an hour ago". He couldn't understand why Fitz was trusting this Director so much. In his opinion, the guy was just like Nick Fury. Keeping a lot of secrets which was exactly what led to the HYDRA takeover.

"Of course. I would have left if I had any doubt about Coulson being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D" Fitz said. When he looked up and noticed a sign of uncertainty, something about it made him feel uncomfortable. Which was very odd since Mack was the first person he grew comfortable with after Simmons left, "Why? Do you not trust Coulson?"

Mack seemed stumped at that question. The entire purpose of him being on this base was to find Nick Fury's Toolbox and to ensure that Coulson was not a threat. However, the longer he stayed, the stronger his distrust for Coulson grew, "He kicked me down a flight of stairs"

While Mack wasn't injured from the fall, he was definitely pissed.

Fitz forgot about that.. That was a fair reason to be mad, "Yes… well… that wasn't Coulson. I mean… it wasn't not Coulson, it was just Coulson being influenced by alien blood"

Everyone on the team knew about Coulson being resurrected by the drug, it wasn't a secret anymore, "I like my bosses to be drug free thank you very much"

"Is this your first time encountering something alien?" Fitz asked, he had experience with foreign objects and even aliens who were able to control men from another world but maybe Mack hasn't, which is why he was so distrusting.

"It's not yours?"

"Do you know why S.H.I.E.L.D exists?" Fitz asked as he looked at Mack, straight in the eyes. Mack was taken aback by the look of seriousness that was shining in his eyes, "Because we're the last line of defence between the world and the much weirder world. Without Coulson, there wouldn't be balance between normal and alien"

Little did the boys know that Daisy was around the corner listening to their talk. She was leaning against the wall because she didn't want to interrupt their conversation but when she heard Fitz talking about what S.H.I.E.L.D was, she chose to eavesdrop.

Mack was surprised by that answer. Fitz turned his attention back to his tea and began stirring it with a small spoon, "Why did you join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Fitz asked.

Mack was stumped by the question because he wasn't sure about the answer himself. Luckily for him, he didn't have to answer as an alarm, alerting them of a new missions began to ring, "A mission?" Mack muttered in surprise.

"Guess so" Fitz was also surprised, especially since all their specialist had gone after Rania.

* * *

"No offence Sir, but are we in any position to be completing a mission?" Mack questioned as politely as he could. As much as he wanted to demand answers from Coulson, he still needed to gain Coulson's trust which was a lot harder than he thought.

"I agree. All our specialist are gone" Fitz added worriedly.

Before Coulson could answer, the door suddenly opened making everyone look towards the intruder, "Next time, inform me what the alarm is before I assume that we're under attack" Daisy said as she threw the kitchen knife onto Coulson's desk. She looked around and noticed how Coulson had cleaned his room.

"Right" Coulson had completely forgotten that Daisy was a rookie agent and didn't know the protocols, "Sorry about that"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. After her ice bath she had taken some medication so she could no longer feel the aches in her body. She assumed that her ribs aren't bruised or cracked seeing how she could breathe fine, and her back was also okay.

Using her quake to break her fall was a good call or else she might have broken something. When she went to take an ice bath, she could see in the mirror that there was a massive bruise around Daisy's torso. There were also bruises on her arm from containing her powers so she wrapped herself up in bandages. She found that tightly bandaging her arms slightly numbed the effects of the vibrations which was better than nothing.

"It's fine A.C, so what's up?"

Coulson debrief them on the mission that Talbot had requested they do. Coulson watched as Mack's face hardened at the mention of a child being held as a bargaining chip, Fitz's face was filled with sympathy yet a hint of confusion on how they were going to complete this mission, and Daisy's face remained… nonchalant.

Coulson genuinely couldn't read Daisy's facial expressions. If anything, he would think that she was bored with the debrief.

"They kidnapped a child?" Mack was uncertain about this entire mission, especially after the events that occurred this morning but once Coulson mentioned that General Talbot had wanted them to save his son, he couldn't help but relent.

"What do they want with Talbot?" Fitz asked.

"We're not sure. Talbot says that he needs to give them something in return for some trust" Coulson stated.

"So, we don't know where the kid is or who the mercenaries are working for?" Mack rubbed his eyes tiredly. He thought today was just going to be a normal day where he goes into a garage and tinker around. Oh boy was he wrong.

"No…" Coulson could already feel that this was getting off to a terrible start.

"Could be HYDRA" Daisy stated casually as she looked down at her nail. When she heard only silence she looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her, "Oh, you want me to explain. Right. Well… I did some missions where I had to steal some military weapons from Talbot. They offered me another mission to kidnap the kid and hold him for ransom but… I don't kidnap for money, I only kill" Daisy said as she chuckled at how foolish HYDRA is if they thought that she would kidnap someone and not kill them. She didn't have the patience to just kidnap someone.

"So you do have a conscience?" Mack stated under his breath.

"Nope. Just no patience" Daisy responded causing Mack to roll his eyes.

"Okay great so now we know the who but we don't know the where" Fitz spoke with a hint of panic due to the limited amount of time they had.

"And we don't even have a plan" Mack stated.

"Or the man power" Fitz added.

Daisy looked around the room and couldn't help but think how dull everyone looked. Jesus, was this how it always is with them? She rolled her eyes and said, "I have a plan"

Coulson looked at Daisy with an impressed look, "We're all ears"

"If these guys are working for HYDRA and they need something from Talbot to gain his trust… then how about we hand them over someone who HYDRA wants to kill?" Daisy said with a smirk on her face while everyone else looked at her like she was a mad man, "What? Bad idea?"

"We're not handing you over" Coulson said with a serious face.

"No offence but you guys literally don't have any plans… like at all" Daisy pointed out with a calm expression, "Think about it. Talbot hands me over to these mercenaries and tell them that I'm on Whitehall's hit list. They take me back to base where the kid will be, you track me with the tracker you put in my arm and then you and Talbot can raid the place"

Mack crosses his arms over his chest and nodded his head. It sounded like a decent plan.

"You're injured" Coulson stated. The rational part of him was telling him that this was a decent plan and that Daisy was essential to this mission however, another part of him was telling him that this was a dangerous mission and Daisy was injured because of him, "And you're here as a hacker, not as a specialist"

"I agree with Coulson. You were pushed off a balcony. You could have internal injuries that we don't know of because someone wouldn't get a check-up" Fitz jumped in, he didn't know why he was also trying to prevent Daisy from going but a part of him felt worried about the young girl.

"I've had broken ribs before and I know I don't have any. As for my back it's just a few bruises. Plus, I've fallen from higher heights than that. Compared to others, this is child's play" Daisy reassured, "And, I never said I'm going in as a specialist. I'm just going in as a bargaining chip to find the location of the kid. You and Talbot need to do the rest"

"It's a good plan, better than anything that we can think off" Mack said as he looked over to Daisy, "But I don't trust you. For all I know once you get into the base, you might end up working with these bunch of mercenaries. Not only that, we're probably going to need to fight our way out when they realise that we're not hostages so I'll go in with you"

Daisy scoffed at that, "No offence Big Mack but I work better alone. You acting as a hostage will just be liability plus you're just a mechanic"

"Stop calling me that" Mack growled in annoyance, damn this kid knew how to get on his nerves, "And I'm a mechanic who has gone through the military training and procedures for field work"

"Military training and procedures?" Daisy turned her head to Fitz, "Do you have military training too?"

Fitz pointed at himself and shook his head fiercely, "No… I haven't"

Daisy wondered why Fitz didn't have to go through the same protocols that Mack had to. She was going to ask about it but Coulson interrupted.

"No, Mack is right" Daisy's eyes widened in offence. Coulson realised that he made it sound like he didn't trust her so he added, "I meant about how you might need to fight your way out. Whether you admit it or not, you're injured. Having Mack go in with you will be a safety precaution"

Daisy shot Mack a look of annoyance. She rarely worked with anyone, the only time she did was with Bobbi and with Ward.

"Fitz and Mack, send Talbot a debrief on what our plan is and activate Daisy's tracker. Daisy, can I talk to you for a second?"

Daisy felt like she was being called into the principal's office. Both Fitz and Mack left leaving Coulson and Daisy alone.

"A.C, you don't need to worry" Daisy had to admit, she was slightly uncomfortable with how concerned Fitz and Coulson were.

"I wanted to apologise to you" Daisy raised her eyebrow questioningly. What did A.C have to apologise for?

"I thought we were already passed the whole.. Steroid Coulson thing"

"I'm not apologising for that" Coulson said as he looked down at his feet with guilt, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I know you said you wanted to work here as a hacker, not as a specialist but now I'm sending you out on the field"

"Voluntarily" Daisy didn't know what was driving her to do this. She could hear Ward in her head telling her not to go through with this and to stay on base but she couldn't help herself. There's a kids life at stake. It's easy to act like she didn't care but deep down, she did, "Believe it or not, I'm doing this for me"

"How so?" Coulson may not be able to read Daisy's expressions, however he knew that she wasn't heartless and she did care about the kid.

"Gaining the favour of a general can be useful in the future" Daisy said tactfully. It was true, by saving Talbot's son, he will be owing her a favour. Talbot wasn't her favourite person but she knew he was a man to be respected and he lived by a code of honour. Coulson smiled at that which confused Daisy. Did she not sound cold enough? Nope, this was not acceptable, "Wh-Why're you smiling?"

"You're doing this to gain favour?"

"Pfft, of course" Daisy scoffed unconvincingly.

"Okay" Coulson's smile remained which completely unnerved her.

Daisy slowly started to walk away, "I don't care about the kid you know"

"Sure"

Was this some reverse psychology thing going on? No, she wasn't going to fall for it "I'm being serious"

"I understand"

Daisy shot Coulson one last look before leaving.

* * *

_"Agent Johnson, Agent Mack, can you hear me?"_

Daisy nodded her head but then realised that Coulson couldn't see her, "Aye, Aye Captain". Mack shot Daisy a look, "What? I don't do missions with people"

Mack couldn't believe that he was actually doing a mission with a kid. A kid who didn't have any manners or filter, may he add. He rolled his eyes and touched the earpiece, "We can hear you Sir"

"Formalities is what I'm missing" Daisy mumbled to herself. She and Mack were waiting for Talbot in the middle of an empty street. Coulson didn't want Talbot coming to their base, and Talbot didn't want Coulson to know where them secret military base was stationed. So instead, decided to meet at a specific location.

Daisy had to admit, it was refreshing to be out of the base. This time, she was able to leave and enter the base without a bag over her head which Mack thought was a big mistake but she didn't care what the Big man thought.

"How'd you end up this way?" Mack suddenly asked, not looking at Daisy directly.

Daisy leaned against the light pole and looked at Mack who was staring at the moon. She looked in his direction and couldn't help but think how peaceful it was to be standing in the abandoned street with no noise, no technology and no people.. Other than Mack… and Fitz and Coulson who were in her ear.

"Is everyone on your team curious about me?"

_"Actually yes. It's quite rare for someone who worked with HYDRA to be a member of our team… I mean after the takeover"_

"Thanks Fitz" Daisy growled sarcastically as she turned off the earpiece.

_"Did she just turn me off?" _Fitz asked in disbelief as he looked at Coulson who shrugged his shoulder.

"Answer the question"

Daisy stretched her limbs casually and let out a tired yawn before saying, "No"

Mack's eyes snapped from the moon towards Daisy, "No?"

"If you want to ask me something, make it sound like an actual question rather than an interrogation" Daisy didn't like his tone of voice. She had her moments pettiness, "And you do realise that you're practically useless on this mission? I'm a specialist"

"Aren't you a hacker?" Mack shot back. He had heard that Daisy was a good agent but he didn't trust her skills. She was 20 years old and he had more experience in the field than she did, so how dangerous can he be?

Before Daisy could say something, a black van was spotted.

Daisy watched as Talbot came out of the van with a few men. Mack straightened his back and gave a respectful nod to the general, "So you guys are my hostages" Talbot stated as he looked at Mack's large figure. He then turned his attention to Daisy and asked, "S.H.I.E.L.D is recruiting kids now?"

"I'm 20 years old" Daisy said as she continued to lean on the pole without showing any signs of respect for the guy.

Talbot looked at Mack with confusion who just shook his head and said, 'Don't ask"

Talbot didn't want to know the details either, he just cared about saving his son, "Whatever works" he muttered.

Mack handed Talbot an earpiece, "Coulson will let you know the location. Once you get it, you will deploy your troops at our location. There's a chance that we will need to fight out way out, if that is the case, be reassured that I will protect your son and get him to safety. If we can't meet you halfway then Coulson will provide an extraction point where we will take your son to safety"

"This has to be the most reckless and stupidest plan that Coulson has ever come up with"

"Excuse me" Daisy shouted in offence, she was the one who came up with the plan and it was quite good in her opinion, "What was your plan? Go in there and shoot up the place and possibly get your son killed? Oh wait! You don't even know their location"

Talbot was taken aback by how outspoken the girl was, "Aren't you a hacker? Couldn't you have found the location of the people who kidnapped my son?"

Daisy looked at Talbot as if he was a dumb, headless chicken which actually made Talbot feel like he just said something stupid, "How the hell are you a general? How can I hack something when I don't have any information about who kidnapped your kid?" Talbot opened his mouth but then realised that she was right.

"_Guys, I suggest getting a move on before you miss the deadline" _Coulson's voice pierced through their argument.

Talbot cleared his voice, "Put the handcuffs on them". The soldier moved over to Daisy and Mack and put handcuffs on their wrist, "Are you sure this is going to work? What did you do to get on his bad side?"

"I betrayed him" Daisy said as she got into the van.

"She worked for HYDRA?" Talbot growled into the earpiece as he got into the front seat.

"_It's a long story but she's on our side now. You can trust her"_

"This is my son's life Coulson"

"_I know" _Coulson replied with a hint of worry. This was going to be a true test of whether or not he should trust Daisy.

* * *

Daisy was pushed out of the van roughly by one of the soldiers. She shot him a look but then remembered that she was supposed to be a hostage. She was pushed to move forward with Mack by her side.

"Who the hell is this?" the mercenary leader asked as he pointed at Daisy and Mack.

"I know who hired you. HYDRA" Talbot stated confidently. He knew that he hit dead on when the leader flinched, "If you want to get in your leader's good graces, I suggest handing these two traitors to your boss"

The mercenary shot them a suspicious look. Daisy swears to god, if they fall for this then they were as dumb as a god damn doornail. Well, actually that would be an advantage for them.

"These two?"

"One of them is an ex-hydra agent who killed HYDRA agents, and the other is a mechanic working for S.H.I.E.L.D"

Daisy heard one of the men mumble, "They have a girl as a mechanic?". She resisted the urge to tell them that she was the ex-hydra agent who killed the other agents.

"How do I know that you're not playing with me?"

Talbot let out a frustrated sigh, "Because you kidnapped my son. Now show me that my son is Alive and Unharmed"

The leader looked over to his men and nodded his head, "Okay", one of the soldiers passed him a tablet that was streaming a live footage of his son.

"George" Talbot whispered under his breath. Mack turned his head to look at Talbot with sympathy. Right now, he didn't see the General of the United States Air Force. He saw a lost father who was desperate to get his son back.

Talbot let out a sigh and nodded his head to his men. The U.S soldiers pushed Mack and Daisy forward towards the mercenaries. Daisy smirked when she and Mack were pushed forward. The mercenaries began searching them for weapons, "Hey! Watch where your touching!"

Mack shot the mercenary a look of disgust. He may not trust Daisy but he didn't want someone to be touching a 20 year-old girl inappropriately.

"Watch your tongue little girl"

Mack watched as a daring smile appeared on Daisy's face, "You're going to be the first person I kill". He sighed and shook his head when he heard Daisy threaten the mercenary. He could hear Coulson and Fitz also sighing in his ear piece.

"Like to see you try" The mercenary said before he pushed her into the van with Mack. Daisy sat in the back of the van and Mack couldn't help but notice how relaxed Daisy was. She looked like she was going on a road trip and not to a secret base with god knows how many guards.

"What's that in your ear?" One of the men asked.

Mack realised that the man was talking to him and he tried to think of an explanation but Daisy quickly butted in, "Ever hear of a cochlear implant dumbass?"

"Did I ask you bitch?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Mack growled at the man who just called Daisy a bitch. He didn't know what came over him, but he felt this surge of protectiveness over the young girl all of a sudden. No… that can't be right. He didn't even like the kid.

_"Oh… no, you should not have called her that" Ftiz said as he shook his head. It was the mercenaries funeral._

_"Mack, remember his face and make sure to give him hell when your cover is blown" Coulson spoke through the earpiece. He wanted to crawl through the earpiece and throw a punch at the mercenaries face himself._

Daisy was taken aback by how angry they were over a simple comment. She was used to being called a bitch. It's not like she wanted to appear otherwise. Not in front of her enemies at least.

"What are you going to do about it traitor?" The man spat with a smirk on his face.

"Enough!" The leader shouted in annoyance, "If they talk, just punch them to be quiet"

Daisy winked at the soldier and leaned her back on the van and closed her eyes as if she was sleeping.

"Oh, you better not be sleeping" Mack mumbled to himself and he could tell that the mercenaries were thinking the same thing.

"_Well… she did have a long day" Fitz added unnecessarily._

Mack resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

* * *

Mack and Daisy now had a bag over their head as they were guided through the facility. Daisy made a note that there was way too much security for this to be a simple kidnapping mission. She could feel their footsteps. But to be fair, they were kidnapping the child of a General of the U.S Air force so they would need to hire someone with a little more security.

Daisy felt the cool breeze of the wind being cut off the second they entered the base. The bags got pulled off their faces. Damn, this was some high tech facility that they had going on here.

"Put them where the kid is"

The soldiers nodded their head and dragged Daisy and Mack to a room where the kid was. The kid was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room with tears pouring down his face. He didn't look like he was harmed, which was a good thing, however he looked scared as hell.

_"We have your location, we'll be there in 10 minutes" Coulson said through the comms._

Mack nodded his head and replied, "Roger that" before walking cautiously towards the kid, "Hey young man, are you George?"

Daisy heard how Mack's voice immediately dropped into a smoother toner and how his eyes softened as he spoke to the kid. She walked over to the opposite side of the room and sat in the corner as she watched Mack interact with the kid.

"Who are you?" George asked in a small shaky voice.

Mack carefully and slowly sat down next to George with a soft smile on his face, "I'm Mack and her name is Daisy. We're friends of your dads"

"I'm not" Daisy mumbled to herself as she looked down at the handcuffs on her wrist. She wondered if there was a way to break it without quaking or dislocating her thumb.

Mack ignored her and continued to pour all of his attention to the kid.

"You're friends of my dad?"

Mack nodded his head, "Yeah I am, how old are you?"

"12 years old" George answered hesitantly but he was slowly warming up to the big man.

"12 years old? Wow, you're a brave man aren't you?"

Daisy scoffed at that, brave? This kid was literally whimpering for no reason. Surely he had been kidnapped before… or maybe not. At age 12, she was getting her ass beaten for being too weak to kill a pull the trigger on another agent. She remembered the kids who were younger than her also getting their asses beat. Obviously they didn't survive the trial. It made her wonder what a normal 12 year old acted like.

"Why are you here?" George questioned.

"We're here to protect you. Do you know why you're here?"

George seemed to ponder that for a second before nodding his head, "They said they want information that only my dad has… they keep saying that my Dad is a bad man… is it true?"

Mack's eyes widened in surprise at the question. This poor kid was being dragged into something that had nothing to do with him and now, these mercenaries were trying to make turn their kid against their own father. Mack opened his mouth to reassure the child but before he got the chance to, Daisy interrupted.

"Our opinion doesn't matter, what do you think of your dad?

George and Mack's head turned towards Daisy who was still staring at the cuffs with interest.

"Who are you?"

Daisy clenched her fist in annoyance, the kid only saw the big guy and not her… but it wasn't like she was trying to make herself known, "No one you'll remember" she replied offhandedly.

The kid scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked at Mack for an explanation. Mack couldn't tell the kid that he didn't like the other agent so instead he said, "That's my partner"

Now it was Daisy's turn to raise her eyebrow in confusion. Partner? She was not his partner. She didn't have partners. Well, maybe except for Ward and Lincoln but that's a different story.

George looked between the two of them before answering the younger girls question, "I don't think my dad is a good man" he whispered softly with tears in his eyes. Mack looked at the kid with sympathy.

"He isn't" Daisy stated bluntly which caused both George and Mack's head snapped towards them. Daisy didn't want to hear this boy crying about his situation.

"W-What?" George asked with lost eyes. Daisy thought for a second that this kid was too sensitive but she decided that this kid could use a reality check.

"Your dad kills people and tortures prisoners of war" Daisy said casually.

"Daisy!" Mack shouted as he shot a piercing look in Daisy direction but she ignored it.

"Does that make him a bad person?" Georgie asked with a serious look and tears brimming on the edge of his eyes.

Daisy thought about it, she could say yes but that would be her projecting her own feelings onto the kid, "No".

George tilted his head in confusion. The older lady just said that her dad wasn't a good guy, nor was he a bad guy. "What makes a good person?"

George's question made her stop in her tracks and she needed a second to think about it. Actually, she needed more than a second, she needed a whole lifetime to figure that out. Okay, now she was exaggerating but it was hard for her to define what a good person was, especially when she wasn't surrounded by anyone good… except for S.H.I.E.L.D agents like Coulson, Jemma, Fitz, Trip, May and Bobbi… Daisy was still contemplating on Mack and Hunter.

"I don't know kid" Daisy answered softly. Her eyes turned distant as she spoke her next sentence, "I've been surrounded by a lot of bad people throughout my life"

Mack eyes softened when he heard Daisy tone turn quieter.

"My dad kills people… do you think that makes him bad?"

Daisy sighed and looked at a stain in the wall, "What your dad does… What Mack and I do... it's for survival. When it comes to war… there's no such thing as bad guys or good guys"

Something clicked in Mack's head when he heard Daisy words. Daisy wasn't in HYDRA because she believed in this terrorism and Nazi crap, she was in it to survive. He began to wonder if Coulson was giving Daisy a chance because S.H.I.E.L.D was her way out of that life.

George seemed to think about what Daisy was saying but he still had a confused expression plastered on his face, "I don't get it". Both Daisy and Mack smiled at the kid's innocence. The agents already knew that the kid was going to have a hard life since his father was the general, but they were hoping that he remained brave, "But I think I want to be like my daddy when I grow up. He may kill people… but he does it to save and protect people"

Daisy scoffed at that. That wasn't the point she was trying to make. If anything, she was trying to deter him from following in his father's footsteps, "Don't be like you dad" Daisy said straightforwardly with disgust on her face and frankly, Mack had to agree with her. He didn't want to deal with another mini Talbot, "There are other ways to save people"

"Like what?" George asked curiously.

Daisy looked over to Mack to give the kid an answer, "A mechanic", Mack suggested. George immediately scrunched his face and shook his head while Daisy shot him a look that said, _I give up. _Mack shook his head mumbled under his breath, "What's wrong with being a mechanic?"

"Or a doctor" Daisy suggested as she remembered Lincoln. Mack could hear the fondness in Daisy's voice and wondered why she was so fond of the profession.

George's interest peaked at that, "What's your father like? Was he a doctor?"

Mack's expression changed when he heard the kid asked a question about Daisy's family. The last time he asked a question Daisy snapped at him and told him to use some manners… which is honestly fair. He didn't ask it in the nicest way.

"I don't have a father"

Surprisingly, Daisy didn't snap. Instead her voice was laced with sincerity yet, there was a hint of sadness in them too.

"Everyone has a father though" George stated firmly. Damn, this kid was persistent.

"Maybe, but my parents abandoned me on the side of the road when I was 3 months old" Daisy stated as if she didn't care but Mack saw the hidden pain in her eyes, "So I know that even though your dad may not be around or… he may not seem like a good guy, he cares about you and you shouldn't take that for granted kid"

There was no longer fear or hesitance in George's eyes instead, there was trust and hope. Damn, Mack had to admit that Daisy was a hell lot better at giving a kid a pep talk to distract him from the fact that he was kidnapped by mercenaries.

"I like you Daisy" George said with a wide smile on his face. Mack let out a smile when he saw how surprised Daisy looked.

"No… don't do that" Daisy said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the little boy. She wasn't trying to make him feel better, she just wanted him to stop crying.

Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off which caused George to flinch at the sudden noise, "Hey kid, it's okay" Mack said as he moved closer to George to protect him incase anything happened.

Daisy heard a few footsteps at the door way.

Dislocating her thumb it is.

"What the hell was that?" Mack asked as he heard a loud cracking sound coming from Daisy. Daisy stood up with one of her hands free. She took a deep breath in and then relocated her thumb before letting the air out of her mouth, "Oh hell no. You dislocating your thumb?"

"Yeah, now do yours" She said as she reached into her boot and pulled out a small knife that was hidden in the sole of her boot.

"Oh hell no" Mack shook his head with obvious disgust in his face, "They don't teach you that shit in the training courses"

"Language" George said with a sly smirk causing Mack to look at the kid with a bit of guilt.

"Yeah, Yeah"

Daisy rolled her eyes and twirled the knife around her fingers. She stood behind the door and told Mack, "Cover the kids eyes", just before the door got kicked down by the mercenaries. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, forcing her to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You assholes set us up" One of the men shouted as he pointed the gun at the kid but Mack quickly covered the kid with his own body in case they fired, "The kid ain't leaving here alive"

"Wait… wasn't there another one?" a second man asked from behind.

Before they could string another sentence, a shadow like figure appeared in front of the first man and knocked the gun out of his hand. Daisy quickly used the small knife to slit his throat before he could attack back. The man instantly collapsed and the life was literally being drained out of his eyes.

Daisy swiftly ducked over the next guy's gun when he attempted to shoot her. Closing the distance between her and the guy, she quickly grabbed his wrist and broke his arm, forcing the man to collapse onto his knees and drop his weapon, "Quit your whining" Daisy said as she crouched down to the man and grabbed a fistful of his hair to force him to tilt his head, "Who are you working for?"

"Screw you bitch"

Daisy clicked her tongue as she put the cold metal of the knife against his throat, "One last chance"

"Fu-" Daisy slit his throat before he could finish swearing at her.

"Jesus Christ" Mack cringed at the sight of the blood pouring out of the men's neck. Damn, Daisy was definitely not just a hacker. She had the skills of a goddamn assassin. Daisy pulled out the keys to unlock the handcuff that was hanging on her wrist. She then tossed it back to Mack who unlocked his own handcuffs, "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

Daisy picked up the pistol that the man dropped and tossed it back to Mack who caught it, "I was kidnapped at 10 years old and trained to be a weapon" Daisy said casually when Mack didn't use a tone on her.

Mack looked at her and had more questions for her, but he knew that now was not the time to get to know Daisy.

"So cool" George shouted excitedly when he watched Daisy killed those two men in less than a minute.

"I told you to cover his eyes" Daisy did not want the kid to like her. Nope, this was not a bonding session.

"It's hard to cover his eyes when I have handcuffs on my wrists" Mack shot back as he loaded the pistol then picked the kid up with his other arm. Daisy rolled her eyes and took her jacket off to put it over the kids head. Mack was taken aback by how much Daisy actually cared about the kid. She obviously didn't want him to see the destruction that she was going to create.

"Don't speak kid" Daisy said as she grabbed a pistol of her own and stepped over the dead bodies, "I'll lead, you protect the kid"

Mack wasn't going to argue with her. For some reason, she had this authoritarian tone that made him submit to her orders. There was something about her that made him feel… responsible. It was stupid since he didn't even know the agent, but Daisy was just another kid who was dragged into this war. Seeing Daisy in action made him realise that Daisy was simply manipulated to be used as a weapon for hydra… and it wasn't something that she had any control over. He doubted that Daisy knew what it meant to have a team, a family… a normal life.

Daisy peeked around the corner and saw 3 men. She raised her weapon and fired exactly 3 bullets which pierced the men's head without missing. Great, she was also a marksman which made her more dangerous yet at the same time, an asset to the team.

Daisy gestured for Mack to follow but a man appeared out of nowhere and aimed his gun at Daisy. Mack quickly shot the guy in the leg before he could shoot Daisy.

"Thanks" Daisy muttered as she walked over to the guy and shot him in the head.

"Was that necessary?" There was no judgement in Mack's voice, it was a simple and honest question.

"They've seen our faces, including the kid. Either we kill them all or they will identify the kid's face to future mercenaries" Daisy stated coldly. Mack couldn't help but notice the switch in Daisy's tone. It was cold and calculating, as if the old Daisy, that was filled with sarcasm and sass, was gone.

Daisy saw the entrance but it was guarded by 8 men.

"Take out the two on the left" Daisy quickly ordered as she jumped over the tablet and took on the 6 men who were to slow to notice a shadow coming out of nowhere. Daisy was too quick, she was able to take 3 of them down without them being able to register what was happening.

Mack put the kid on the ground, "Don't take the jacket off!" he ordered sternly as he made his way to the other 2 men and tried to shoot them but he was out of ammo. He had to resort to punching the guy square in the face and then kicking the other guy to the ground. The first guy he punched got up and tried to jump on Mack's back to put him in a choke hold but Mack was stronger. He managed to flip the guy into the other man. Once he checked that they were unconscious, he looked over to Daisy who had swiftly killed her targets. Damn, she was like a killing machine. Mack thought it was best to stay out of Daisy's way so went back over to the kid and picked him up protectively.

Daisy killed the remaining two men but left one, "If you don't want to end up like your dead mates over there, I suggest you tell me who the hell you guys are? This setup is way too fancy for a bunch of mercenaries". The man remained silent and Daisy was losing her patience. She aimed the put the nozzle of the gun on the guy's kneecap and said, "I'm sure you know that this is the most painful place that you can be shot"

The guy began sweating bullets before saying, "Okay… we're just average mercenaries but there's an organisation who's been supporting us from behind the scenes"

"Who?" Daisy shouted which caused the guy to flinch in fear.

"They call themselves the Watch dogs… we don't know anything else. Please spare me!" the man begged with tears running down his face. Daisy didn't seem to hear him, she clicked the gun and was about to shoot him until...

"Daisy!"

Daisy turned her head around to see Coulson standing at the entrance of the door with his hands aiming a pistol at her. But the pistol wasn't the thing her mind was registering, it was the pleading look in Coulson's eyes. Something in Daisy clicked.

She looked around her surroundings and saw dead bodies littering the floor. She then looked at the gun in hand and saw blood all over it and then the whimpering man in front of her.

Oh shit, she did it again.

Daisy dropped the gun onto the floor and looked at Coulson who was assessing the damage done. She wondered if she had scared her Director off by losing control like this.

Talbot came barging into the room only to find numerous men on the floor, dead. He looked over to Daisy and Mack, who was holding his son. Talbot immediately walked over to Mack took his son into his own arm, "George, are you okay?" he asked as he pulled the jacket off of his son's head and checked to see if there were any injuries on his son's body.

"I'm fine dad. Uncle Mack and Aunty Daisy protected me from the bad men"

Both Mack and Daisy's eyes widened in surprise at being called Aunty and Uncle.

"Aunty and Uncle?" Talbot questioned while shooting looks towards the S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Can they come over and play with me? Uncle Mack is really tall and muscley… and Aunty Daisy is a badass"

"Oh hell no" Mack said as he rubbed his head tiredly.

"Not a chance kid" Daisy said as she made her way over to pick up her jacket that was on the floor.

"How about you take your kid home?" Coulson suggested as he put his gun into the holster.

"Yeah… I'll send my men to clean this mess up" Talbot was also weirded out by the fact that his kid seemed attached to Daisy and Mack, so he nodded his head and left with his kid who was going on about how Daisy killed two people with a small knife.

"You guys did good" Coulson said as he looked at Mack and Daisy. He noticed Daisy's bandaged arms before she put her jacket on. He decided not to question it because he assumed it was something private and he still wasn't at that stage to pry into her life, "Get some fresh air, we'll scout the area"

Daisy wasn't going to argue with that, she walked out of the facility and noticed how the other mercenaries were being held in handcuffs and dragged outside. She walked over to the crates and sat on top of it while looking up at the night sky.

"You're good with kids" Mack said as he walked over to Daisy.

Daisy was surprised to see Mack actually talking to her. She thought after today, he would deem her to be a risk to the team, "Is that a compliment? I'm surprised that you're talking to me without looking like you're in physical pain"

Mack knew that it was odd for him to be talking to Daisy so.. Casually, but after seeing Daisy today, he realised that she wasn't who he thought she was, "I'm not going to apologise for giving you the cold shoulder" he stated bluntly. He had every right to be cautious of the young agent, she was trained by hydra after all, "But I will say that I was wrong about you"

Daisy was surprised to hear that. She was pretty sure that whatever Mack thought of her, was correct. She was a terrible person who did a lot of shitty things, "I doubt you're wrong" she stated as she leaned her head back against the metal fence.

Mack shook his head, he knew he was wrong when he saw Daisy's hands shaking once she realised what she had done in the facility. She had told everyone that she was simply a bargaining chip yet, the second danger presented itself, a switch went off in side of head that told her to kill anyone that gets in the way of her completing the mission.

"Well… I'm right about the fact that you're dangerous… if anything today reinforced that fact" Mack has ever seen someone kill a chain of people as swiftly as Daisy did. It was as if, it was second nature to the young girl and it was quite disturbing, "But I was wrong to think that you were just a HYDRA agent"

Daisy didn't know what the heck he was going on about, but it almost sounded like an apology and it was also sincere so she let it go, "Be careful, you almost sound like you're warming up to me"

Mack shook his head but a smile appeared on his face, "Warming up to you? Nah, you're still an annoying kid". This time, Daisy could tell that he didn't mean it, "But you can't keep living this life, You're only 20 years old" he stated a little more seriously.

Daisy knew that she couldn't keep this up. She found herself getting more and more tired of living life this way yet, she didn't deserve any better. Not after what she had done, "I'm a 20 year old who has killed enough people to last a lifetime… I don't deserve to live a peaceful life" she stated softly.

Mack knew how she felt. He himself found himself wanting to retire but every time he tries to, something draws him back and he finds himself fighting another war, "You were manipulated by HYDRA since you were 10 years old… you didn't deserve that". He thought about what he would say to his own daughter if she was ever kidnapped by HYDRA, and every time he did he felt his heart shattering.

"Maybe" Daisy sighed quietly, "But it doesn't change what I've done"

Mack never thought that he would see this side of Daisy. He no longer saw the HYDRA assassin who killed those men without, he saw a young broken girl who didn't know how to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"After everything calms down, I think I'm going to retire" Mack stated honestly, he hasn't told anyone about this yet but he thought that Daisy might feel encouraged to leave if he shared his own feelings.

"Really?" Daisy asked in surprise, "What are you going to do?"

Mack shrugged his shoulder, he wasn't sure yet but he a mini plan in mind, "Don't know… maybe open up by own mechanic"

Daisy smiled at the thought, "Big Mack Mechanic?" she suggested with a cheeky smile on her face. Mack chuckled at that and shook his head, "Hmmmm, how about Mack Hammer?"

"Where do you come up with these names?" Mack said with a genuine smile on his face. Daisy shrugged her shoulders with a smile still on her face, "How about you? What would you do if you retired?"

Daisy leaned back and thought about it, honestly, she never saw herself having a future. Everytime she thinks about it, she sees herself lying somewhere dead in the middle of nowhere. Of course she could go back to China and stay with her inhuman family, but even then she didn't feel like she belonged, "Don't know… I'll probably end up dead before I can retire"

Mack frowned at that, "Come on, there isn't anything you want to do?"

"No" Daisy replied honestly. Mack could tell that Daisy genuinely didn't know what she would if she retired. He remembered that she was raised as a soldier who fought when ordered to, she didn't know any different, "Maybe I'll become a recluse in the mountains… with internet of course"

Mack thought that was such a millennial thing to say, "Sounds lonely"

"Really? Sounds peaceful to me" Daisy replied as she thought about living in the mountains all alone. She wouldn't have to hide her powers and she would be able to release her quakes whenever she wanted. The thought of living a life where no-one can bother her… genuinely sounded peaceful, even if there was no-one in her life to share it with.

Well, based on the fact that Daisy was surrounded by violence for her entire life, Mack could see how being isolated can be peaceful for someone like Daisy. But at her age, she needed to surround herself with good people like Simmons and Fitz. She needed friends… she needed a family.

"Well, if you ever need to take your van into the mountains, stop by my mechanic. You're going to need better wheels than those 4-wheeled junk"

Daisy feigned offence at Mack calling her wheels junk, "Hey, I've survived this long without your mechanic skills"

"I don't know how. I'm surprised that it hasn't blown up yet" Mack suddenly remembered that Daisy might actually have a bomb in her van, "Wait… do you actually have a bomb installed in your van?"

"Touch my van and find out" Daisy said with a cheeky smile as she jumped off of the crate and walked towards the van that was taking them back to base. Mack followed her with a wide smile on his face too.

From a distance, Coulson was listening and watching those two interact. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride swirling in his stomach as he watched Daisy getting along with the other members.

Yeah… Daisy was definitely fitting in.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

"I have been gone for two days! How did you end up with bruises all over your torso and a dislocated thumb!"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders as Jemma continued to check her ribs, " I've bee-"

"Been through worse. Yes, I'm aware" Jemma said with frustration as she practically slapped the cooling pad onto the torso to stop the swelling. Daisy noticed how her ribs looked worse than before. It was probably because she overstrained herself yesterday, but in her defence, the pain medication made her numb to the pain.

"Ouch! Jesus Simmons" Daisy complained as gently rubbed the side of her ribs that was now covered with cooling patches.

"If you don't want me to be so harsh. Don't get injured!" Jemma lectured as she pulled down Daisy's shirt and moved onto the cut on Daisy's hand, "We saw the video footage and I can tell that you pushed yourself off the ledge"

"I know", Daisy smiled proudly, finally someone recognised the fact that she had pushed herself off the balcony, not Coulson. It hurt her pride a bit, "It was a last minute decision and once I have a thought in my head, I go fo-"

Jemma pressed down on Daisy's cut harder than she had to, causing Daisy to stop mid-sentence, "What now?" Daisy shouted as she blew on the cut that Simmons had put ointment on.

"It was reckless and stupid" Jemma shouted as she grabbed a bandage and pulled Daisy's hand closer so she could patch it up, "You could have sustained serious injuries"

"But I didn't" Daisy mumbled like a child who didn't understand what the big deal was.

Jemma couldn't believe that Daisy didn't understand why she was so mad. She has known Daisy for several months and the girl had already been shot twice, almost bled out in her apartment, been pushed off the bloody balcony and now she had gone a mission that caused more strain to be added onto her body, "Damn it Daisy, this is serious. You may not care about yourself but I do and so do the other members of this team!"

Daisy looked up at Jemma with guilt in her eyes. Fuck, Ward was right. Getting attached to these people were too easy. She isolated herself from her inhuman family because she didn't want them to worry about her, but now she found this team of people who cared too much, "You shouldn't"

Jemma stopped wrapping Daisy's hands and looked at her in the eyes, "What?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and said, "You and your team… you guys should stop caring"

Did Daisy think it was that easy? To just… stop caring? Jemma would be worried if she was able to do that, because the second that she fails to empathise with another person, will be the moment she stops being human, "Hypocritical much"

Daisy raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You!" Jemma shouted as she finished wrapping the bandages, "Miss, I'm going to save everyone and get injured in the process"

Daisy was still confused, "I genuinely don't know what's happening," she said as she gestured to Jemma's angry expression and supposed mocking voice.

"Me, Bobbi and Coulson" Jemma listed the names of her members that Daisy had saved, "You saved us all because you care! You try to act all violent and scary and you know what? You can be at times but you're also a really nice person who has a big heart but you're too damn afraid to admit it" Jemma ranted.

Daisy blinked a few times, trying to register why Jemma was so angry at her. Daisy had prepared herself for a lecture from the scientist, but not a sudden outburst about her being a good person, "I'm confused, are you mad at me?"

"You know what?" Jemma shouted as she suddenly stood up from her chair, "I am!" she turned on her heels and began storming out of the medical room.

"What? Simmons!"

"Learn how to get some self-esteem!" Jemma shouted before she left the room, leaving a very confused Daisy.

"...Can I buy it off the black market?" Daisy shouted to no-one in particular. Yep… she was talking to herself. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the table. She walked out of the lab and walked towards the garage so she could sit in her van and procrastinate until they find Whitehall.

Coulson was making a plan with Hunter and Trip. Daisy found out that she wasn't able to hack any of the satellites unless there was a blackout at Laura Creek Station. Once they're able to cause a blackout, she would then be able to hack her way into the system and be able to start a search for any signs of the temple on Earth.

Daisy stretched her limbs and let out a yawn, on her way to the garage she walked past the lounge and was spotted by Bobbi, "Daisy!"

Daisy stopped and walked a few steps back until she spotted Bobbi, "Hey" she greeted as she walked into the lounge room.

"How are you feeling? I saw the tape" Bobbi asked worriedly. Coulson had explained to them why he had gotten aggressive and his statement was backed up by FitzSimmons who reasoned with everyone with their fancy science facts. The pair had temporarily teamed up to reassure everyone that their trusted Director was still sane… by everyone they meant Bobbi, Hunter and Mack… possibly even Daisy. Fitz and Simmons weren't sure about Daisy's stance about all of this but she didn't seem to care.

"Fighting steroid Coulson was actually on my bucket list" Daisy said jokingly as Bobbi passed her a can of coke.

Bobbi was surprised by how well the young agent was taking this. She knew that she was internally freaking out and so was Mack. The future of S.H.I. might be in the hands of a madman, "You're really okay with all of this… alien talk? And that Coulson literally tried to kill you?"

Okay with it? Not really. But she didn't find herself caring all that much about all this alien talk. Especially when considering the fact that she had been revived numerous times due to the GH-325. She couldn't remember much, but she knew enough to say that being revived from death was a bitch and the next time she dies, she would like to stay dead.

"Doesn't bother me" Daisy replied honestly, "And I think A.C is beating himself up over the incident more than he needs to". When she was in the room with the team, she watched A.C's face being consumed by guilt when he watched himself push Mack down a flight of stairs and Daisy falling off the railing.

"Wow, you're a lot more chill about this than I thought you would be"

Daisy wouldn't describe herself as chill, it was more like she didn't care about things that seemed unnecessary or a waste of time, "Well, it's not like he had the intention of killing me. If he did, that would be another story. However, A.C has to be a good man, I mean he rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D when there was literally no hope. Isn't that why joined his team?"

Bobbi didn't know why, but she felt guilt hit her in the chest when she heard how much faith Daisy had in the Director. She wondered why Daisy had this much faith in him when she barely knew him. She also began to wonder what Daisy was going to think and do when she and Mack reveal who they really are, "Yeah… I guess I lost sight of that"

Daisy looked at her weirdly, she felt like Bobbi was hiding something but yet again, who wasn't hiding something on this base? She wasn't going to pry into Bobbi's personal matters however, she was going to ask about why Simmons was in such a bad mood, "Hey… what's up with Simmons? She seemed a lot more emotional than usual"

"Raina got to her"

Daisy rolled her eyes up, trying to think who Raina was… was she another member of the team… OH. She's the person who was brought in for interrogation and protection, "What did she say?"

"Not really what she said, more like she was the one who exposed Simmons to HYDRA. She's also a long-term enemy of the original team". Oh, that would make sense on why Simmons didn't seem to thrilled on having Raina on base.

"I thought it had something to do with Fitz" Daisy thought that maybe they had another fight.

"Oh that to" Bobbi said as she sipped her coke, "Simmons has been off since Fitz told her that he wanted to move into garage with Mack"

Daisy rolled her eyes at the tension between the agents, "How are two nerds so stupid?" she groaned. She just wanted to see them together. It was obvious by the way Fitz talked about her. He obviously loved her and she loved him. Maybe she should lock them in the closet and force them to talk… it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"You see it to?" Bobbi asked with a smirk.

"I can literally feel the tension between them"

Bobbi laughed at that, she was glad that she wasn't the only newbie who saw the connection between the nerds, "Glad that I'm not the only one. Mack doesn't think they will get together"

"That's because Mack is an old mechanic who doesn't know love" Daisy said dramatically.

Bobbi chuckled at that, "Speaking of which, I heard you went on a mission with him yesterday. How was that?". Mack had told Bobbi about his new perspective on Daisy. Despite his claims that he didn't like the girl, Bobbi could tell that Daisy was growing on him, just like she was growing on everyone here.

"He's a mechanic, not an agent" Daisy stated plainly. She didn't think that Mack should be on the field, for the sole reason that he wasn't prepared to die in battle. He had a plan to live. Live a life that was free of all of this.

"You don't think he's a good agent?"

Daisy shook her head, she was sure that he was a good agent. He was probably a great agent back then when he was filled with passion to protect people, but now, he was just tired. She understood that feeling more than anyone, and it was one of the things that she had in common with Mack, "You and Hunter… what's the deal between you guys?" Daisy suddenly asked.

Bobbi leaned back shot Daisy an incredulous look, "Me and Hunter? Nothing is going on between us" Daisy didn't buy that, "Fine… we used to be married but then we got divorced"

"Being a secret spy for S.H.I.E.L.D makes it hard for romance huh?"

"Something like that" Bobbi sighed as she remembered the fights that she and Hunter had.

_"You're bloody doing it again!" _

_Bobbi rolled her eyes as she walked around Hunter to go pack up her bag for a new mission that she couldn't tell Hunter about, "Doing what?" _

_"Leaving without telling me why!" Hunter was getting tired of his wife doing this. She would leave for days and then come back with bruises all over her body. The worst part was that she wouldn't tell him what the hell was going on. _

_"It's my job Hunter! You knew it when you married me!" She shouted as she continued to throw clothes into the bag. _

_"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have" _

_Bobbi froze when she heard those words leave his mouth. She turned around and looked at him, "What the hell does that mean?" _

_Hunter let out a sarcastic snicker at that question, "It means, you bloody leave for days without telling me why and you keep lying about the fact that you're a bloody spy for a government organisation!" _

_"Wh-What?" Bobbi thought she was a good liar, how did he know that she was a spy? She shook her head and asked, "If you knew then why did you marry me?" _

_"Because I bloody love you" Hunter shouted and when looked into Bobbi's eyes he took in a deep breath and said more softly, "I love you so I married you. I'm putting all the effort into our marriage and you… you keep leaving, expecting me to be okay with the fact that my wife keeps going on secret missions that could very well get her killed" _

_"Like you can talk, you're mercenary Hunter. You literally leave in the middle of the night to take jobs!" Bobbi shot back. _

_"At least I don't lie to you!" Hunter shouted, "If this marriage means anything to you, don't go" _

_Bobbi couldn't believe that Hunter was actually giving her an ultimatum. Things right now were dire. Something bad was happening in S.H.I.E.L.D and she needed to be there for her team, "Don't ask me to do this Hunter" _

_"Leave, and I'll fire for a divorce" _

"If you love him, you should just leave this life and go for him" Daisy said as she lifted her coke to her mouth. She frowned when she found it empty.

"Love?" Bobbi scoffed, "Where did that come from?"

"You know.. I stay in my van about… 99% and I'm usually awake around 3 a.m… plus the walls in my van are very, very thin". A cheeky smile appeared on Daisy's face as she threw her coke can away and left the living room, leaving an embarrassed Bobbi who was covering her face and muttering _oh my god, _under her breath.

Daisy walked into the garage and spotted Mack working on something, "You know, I keep seeing you work on your station… but I never know what you're actually working on"

Mack looked up and saw Daisy walking towards his work table, "Well, there's two things I'm working on. The first thing is a new design for a car that has bulletproof windows and automatic machine guns on the side of the car"

Daisy walked over to see the designs on his bench and was impressed with the details, "Could you install one of those in my van?"

"Bulletproof windows, easy. However, I'm not installing the machine guns"

Daisy shot him a look of hurt, "Why not?"

"What do you need with machine guns?

"I don't know… just seems cool to have guns as a backup" Daisy liked the idea of her van having guns on the side of it.

"It's not a toy" Mack stated in his lecturing voice. Daisy felt like she was getting lectured a lot today by her older members, first Simmons and now Mack, "My second project is Lola"

"Who's Lola? Oh, is it a robot?" Daisy asked, Lola is a good name for a robot… however, after the Battle of New York, she was starting to think that the advancement of artificial intelligence needs to slow down. Mack shook his head with a proud smile on his face as he picked up the small blue car and show it to Daisy. Daisy looked at him and saw a proud smile on his face… and then back at the car again, "Yay… it's a toy car…"

"It's not a toy car. It's a miniature version of Coulson's flying car"

Okay, now that was impressive, "A flying car?" Daisy asked excitedly and Mack nodded his head with a smile on his face. He set the car down and grabbed the remote and began driving it around the garage which made Daisy smile, "Now make it fly"

The car suddenly stopped and Mack stopped smiling, "It doesn't fly" he mumbled as he picked up his car.

"What?" Daisy didn't quite hear that.

"It doesn't fly" Mack spoke a bit louder with disappointment lacing his voice.

"Oh… that's disappointing. Let me know when it does fly" Daisy said as she walked back to her van and closed the door. She grabbed her sleeping pills and silently cursed at the limited amount she had left. She was going to need to refill it soon or she won't be able to sleep. She took a pill then put her earphones on and grabbed her pillow and made herself a makeshift bed to sleep.

* * *

"Coulson, I'm not an interrogator" May growled as she glared at the hologram of Coulson, "And how did you end up on a trip to Australia while I'm stuck on the plane with 3 kids"

Coulson had taken everyone on a mission to Australia in order to set their plan in motion. Bobbi and Hunter were meeting up with one of the leaders of the Laur Creek Station and gifting them a watch that had an electromagnetic pulse device that caused a blackout when met with another electromagnetic pulse device which was where Mack and Trip came in. They were meeting up with another leader to gift her with a bracelet.

Once the two meet up and shake hands, it was cause a temporary power outage where Daisy, Fitz, Coulson and Trip will infiltrate the station and hack into the satellite. Luckily, they had a couple days before the meeting which gives them enough time to prepare

"_Trust me, it's not a holiday trip. If it was, I'll take us all on a trip to Tahiti_" Coulson joked with a dad smile on his face.

"Ha Ha" May's face remained unamused and Coulson's smile dropped. She had to admit, it was refreshing to see Coulson with a genuine smile on his face and no underbads under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked like he was returning back to the old Coulson that was more carefree and cheesy, before the reveal of Tahiti.

_"Bad joke, got it"_. Metal note, don't joke about Project Tahiti for a while, "If you need help, ask Daisy"

"I'm pretty sure interrogation isn't in the job description plus, something tells me she tortures people to talk"

Yeah… maybe not. Coulson remembered the lifeless look in Daisy's eyes as she questioned the scared mercenary. She was ruthless and cold but when she broke out of it, Coulson saw fear. And Daisy was never scared, "_Sounds familiar" _

"You left two agents who rather speaks with their fists then their voice, a scottish engineer and a british biochemist, to interrogate a pathological liar" May stated. Yeah, maybe Coulson should have left Bobbi behind, but he needed her to go with Hunter because she was better at acting than he was.

_"Yeah… isn't my best plan" _Coulson muttered.

May shook her head and waved her hand in the air, "Don't worry, I'll find a way to make her talk. Even if I have to use Daisy"

"_Play nice…" _

"Always" May said with a smirk as she turned off the hologram and grabbed her tablet. She took in a deep breath before making her way into the interrogation room.

* * *

Daisy let out a tired yawn and stretched her torso but instantly regretted it when she remembered her bruised torso. She was going to need another day to heal from it but she was already healing fast. Sleeping made her heal faster. She looked at the time on her phone and realised that she had slept all day. Surprisingly enough, she didn't have any nightmares and she wasn't going to take it for granted. It was very rare for her not to wake up drenched in sweat.

Daisy groaned when she heard a loud sound outside, she opened the door and shouted, "Mack! Keep the noise do...Fitz?" Daisy's nose scrunched up in confusion when she saw the little scottish instead of the big Mack.

"Oh, sorry" Fitz scrambled to pick up tool box that he had dropped onto the floor, "Mack's on a mission and he let me use his work bench while he is away"

"What's wrong with your bench in the lab?" She asked as she lifted up her sleeves to see if there were bruises on her arms but she found nothing. She sighed in relief, she really didn't want to keep using the pain and anxiety medication. It was starting to mess with her head. She could feel the buzzing but it wasn't enough to disrupt her life.

"N-nothing" Fitz said as he shook his head while scratching the back of his head, "Simmons… is there running a sample on Raina's blood to figure out why she can hold the obelisk. If we can figure that out then maybe we can find a way to create… I don't know, gloves or body suits that can protect us from being turned into stone"

It was way too early for Daisy to listen to his talks.. Or was it too late since it was the afternoon? Oh she didn't care anymore, "Fitz, please go and make up with Simmons. She's more pokey than usual… my sides still hurts from her slapping the cooling pads onto my bruises"

Fitz shook his head, "I… I can't do that"

"Why the hell not?"

Fitz didn't know what to say to Jemma. He wanted to tell her how hurt he was over Jemma leaving him, but at the same time he wanted her to forgive him for being such an ass these past few months, "How am I supposed to talk to her? She's been avoiding me too. We can't even stay in the same room together for more than 5 seconds before it gets awkward"

"Want to know the secret to awkward silences?", Fitz nodded his head. Okay, Daisy was going to do it. She was going to force these two love idiots to talk. Daisy stood up and walked over to him, "Remember that you asked for it"

Before Fitz could ask what she meant, Daisy hit the back of Fitz's neck which caused him to drop the tool box in his hand and fall unconscious, "Sorry Fitzy boy" she muttered as she dragged him into a closet. She dropped his body onto the floor and walked towards the lab room where Simmons was, "Simmons!"

Jemma lifted her head up from the microscope and looked at Daisy who appeared from the entrance, "Daisy, I'm glad you're awake", she spoke with guilt as she took her goggles off and walked towards the young agent, "I just wanted to apologise for yesterday… It's just been a bad week" she admitted honestly.

"It's fine" Daisy shrugged it off, "But you know what's not fine?"

Jemma was worried that Daisy was going to be angry with her, "What?" she asked with concern.

"Fitz. He suddenly fell conscious in the closet" Daisy stated casually. She watched as Jemma's eyes widened in fear and she hoped that the biochemist wasn't going to be too pissed at her,

"Oh no, he could be having an epileptic attack" Jemma quickly ran over to cupboard and grabbed the medical kit that she had organised specifically for Fitz, and she followed Daisy who pointed towards the closet. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw Fitz's unconscious body and she immediately flung herself towards Fitz.

She checked his pulse and found nothing abnormal… if anything, it seemed like he was asleep, "Fitz… Fitz, wake up" she said as she softly shook Fitz's shoulders.

Fitz suddenly shot up like a bullet with a loud gasp and almost butting heads with someone who was looming over him, "Oh what the hell?"

"Sorry guys" Daisy said with a not so sorry expression as she shut the door before Simmons or Fitz could stop her.

"Daisy!" Jemma shouted as she stood up and tried to open the door, "What are you doing?"

"I watched this in a movie once. Parent trap"

"This never happened in the movie" Jemma shouted.

"This isn't what I meant!" Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. He was more annoyed at himself for actually believing that Daisy was going to give him normal advice on his relationship problems.

"Figure it out! I'll be back soon"

Jemma slammed her palm on the door, "Wait! Daisy… where are you going?... Daisy?", she realised that it was useless to call out to her friend so instead, she turned her head to look at Fitz who was biting the nail on his thumb, "What does she want you to figure out?"

* * *

"Just answer the damn question, how come you can hold the obelisk?", May was moving back and forth as she interrogated Raina who kept a smug smile on her face. She really wished that she could beat it out of her but apparently, it was against her morals. She has been interrogating her for the last 20 minutes and she still had nothing.

"Oh Agent May… you think you've seen everything but you… truly don't know anything"

May rolled her eyes and thought about bringing Daisy in. It felt wrong for her to hit the younger girl but Daisy might be able to intimidate the girl a little. May typed a message to Daisy to come to the interrogation room.

After she sent the message, May slammed her hand on the table and said, "I may not be able to hurt you but... I'm about to bring someone in who has… let's just say loose morals if you don't talk"

"You S.H.I.E.L.D people won't hurt me. It's one of the reasons why you will never win against HYDRA"

May was hoping that she would say that. Right on cue, someone barged into the room. Raina's eyes snapped up to the woman was wearing a grey shirt, black pants and a leather jacket. Raina couldn't help but laugh, "Is this kid supposed to scare me?" she asked May.

"So you're the reason why I'm in this mess huh?" Daisy walked over to the seat and plopped down on it with a thud. She then lifted her feet up onto the metal table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Raina didn't know this little girl. If anything, she was surprised by how young the agent is, "Seriously Agent May, you're desperate enough to recruit kids?"

But May paid her no attention. She was no longer the interrogator. Daisy was. She was just here to make sure Daisy didn't torture Raina and stayed on track.

"You put a target on my back" Daisy looked like she was talking to herself, "By selling out Simmons, I didn't have enough time to make an escape plan for myself… I lost my job, my freedom… You made me a traitor"

That was a stretch, she genuinely didn't blame Raina for the target that she had on her back. She made her choice when she chose to help Simmons and Bobbi, and she didn't regret it.

Raina genuinely, couldn't believe that this little girl was trying to intimidate her.

"You don't scare me"

Daisy nodded her head, "Good" she shifted her feet from the metal table to the floor. She moved her arm to the table and leaned on it so she was now staring at Raina with intensity. Raina looked unbothered by her stare, "Yes!" Daisy shouted as she slammed her hands on the metal table, startling both May and Raina.

"What is wrong with you?" Raina questioned as she shifted in her seat.

"Let's play a game!" Daisy shouted as she reached into the back of her belt where a knife was hidden.

"Daisy" May sighed, maybe bringing Daisy in wasn't a good idea.

"Trust me" Daisy winked at the older women. May looked at the young agent and decided to take a chance. THis was the girl who threw herself over the balcony instead of hurting Coulson. She nodded her head and watched as Daisy stood up from her seat and asked Raina, "Ever heard of the knife game? I learnt it on youtube"

"I don't know wha-"

Daisy was now behind Raina. She grabbed Raina's wrist and slammed her fist down onto the metal table, "I recommend spreading your fingers out or… you might lose a finger" she whispered in Raina's ear. Daisy twirled the knife in her hand and slammed the knife down onto the metal table, leaving a dent right between Raina's index fingers.

"What the hell!" Raina shouted, visibly showing fear at almost having her finger cut off. Just a millimeter off, and Daisy would have actually sliced her finger off, "You can't let her do this!" Raina was now looking at May who kept a nonchalant expression on her face when in truth, she was anxious herself.

"Speak Raina. She isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she's HYDRA" May wasn't lying… she simply wasn't telling Raina the whole truth.

"You're working with HYDRA?" Raina couldn't believe how much S.H.I.E.L.D has changed since the last time she had seen them. She still thought that S.H.I.E.L.D was naive and too simplistic however, they brought in a HYDRA agent who seemed to have a screw or two loose.

Daisy rolled her eyes, she wasn't the patient type. She raised her knife in the air and slammed it back down, almost cutting Raina's thumb off.

"Jesus Christ" Raina cried out as she tried to pull her arm back but Daisy was surprisingly a lot stronger than her.

"Oh quit crying. I haven't even cut off a limb yet" Daisy didn't know why May was having such a hard time cracking her, the girl was weak, "The longest person to have survived my interrogation... lost about 3 fingers… how much will you lose before you speak?"

Daisy tilted her head like psychopath. Raina knew that the Agent May would never harm her, but this girl was too unpredictable. She found herself trembling in her seat as she tried to calm herself down.

"Answer the question Raina" May noticed how Daisy was genuinely getting impatient and wasn't sure what the girl was capable of.

"I don't know okay! The only thing he told me was that I had the potential to be something more if we get the Obelisk to the temple"

May's eyes widened when she heard that, "HYDRA knows about the temple?"

"They know about it, but they don't know the location"

Okay, that was a relief but this still complicated things. If HYDRA knew, it meant that they had their own plans set in motion to find the location of the temple.

"How did they find out about the temple?" May questioned, the only people who knew them. What if they had another traitor on their team? May could already confirm that it wasn't Daisy or she wouldn't be helping with the interrogation. And it definitely wasn't FitzSimmons and Trip… so that just left the new trio.

Raina's eyes seem to have sparkled when she thought of the man who she admired, "You don't know him… no-one does… only those who have been branded by him would know"

Daisy looked at the girl whose eyes sparkled with infatuation. She didn't know why, but she got the creeps from her. "Are you done with her?" Daisy asked as she let go of Raina's wrist.

May nodded her head, "For now" she said just incase Daisy tried to slit her throat.

Daisy slammed Raina's head onto the table, knocking the girl unconscious. May had to admit, she didn't really care for the girl enough for her to scold Daisy. In fact, she felt a little satisfied at seeing Raina looking so scared. This was payback for all times Raina screwed them over, ranging from putting Coulson into the memory machine to exposing Jemma's identity while she was still in the belly of the beast.

"She could have saved us some time… damn, I dented my knife" Daisy pouted when inspected the tip of the knife.

"I'm going to go inform Coulson, good work Daisy"

Daisy smiled proudly at May as she left the room. Everytime someone on this team praised her, especially when it was May or Coulson, she couldn't stop herself from feeling a surge of happiness that makes her want to smile involuntarily.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered, "Oh shit, Fitz Simmons"

Jemma and Fitz have been sitting in the closet for over 5 minutes in silence. Both were doing everything within their power to not talk, but the silence was overpowering the 5 minutes felt like 5 hours.

"Okay that's it" Jemma suddenly shouted causing Fitz to flinch in surprise, "Daisy isn't going to let us out unless we talk so how about we skip the awkward silence and go straight to the talking"

"I don't know what to say Jemma" Fitz wasn't lying, he wasn't sure how he wanted to articulate his thoughts and express them, it was all too complicated, "I already said everything that needed to be said," he muttered.

Jemma rolled her eyes, "You know what? You did Fitz. It's my turn now", before Fitz could interrupt Jemma raised her hand up to stop the engineer from speaking, "You've been shouting at me since the day I got back. Let me speak without interruption!"

Fitz was stunned by the tone that Jemma was using, he had never seen her this worked up before, "Okay" he spoke softly.

"You keep saying that I left because I gave up on you and because of your brain damage but that isn't true! I know you think that's true and I know that your feelings are validated but so are mine". Fitz felt his entire body stiffen when he saw tears in her eyes, she had been bottling her feelings for a long time and it was now being released, "I didn't leave because I thought you were useless, I left because I thought I was useless"

Jemma? Useless? Never, how could she even think that? Fitz was stunned to hear Jemma's honest thoughts. Whenever Jemma tried to counter-attack what he was saying, he had been too angry to listen to her reasonings but being stuck in a tight closet with her, forced him to look into her eyes and for the first time, he saw regret, guilt and pain, "How could you think that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft and steady.

"How could I not?" Jemma's voice cracked under the weight of her repressed emotions, "When you woke up after a coma… I would try to talk to you but every time I did you would like at me with empty eyes and of course, that's not your fault but… I felt like I was useless because I couldn't help you through your pain"

"You didn't know how to deal with it… so you left" Fitz mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, trying not to cry.

Jemma hesitantly nodded her head. This entire time she had been telling herself that she didn't leave because of Fitz's brain injury… but maybe she did leave, maybe she ran away because she felt useless, "Maybe… no… I did. I ran away because I thought that I was making you worse. Everytime you looked at me you looked so desperate… desperate to be the old Fitz who I met at the academy but the thing is… I don't want the old Fitz I just want you… I want my bestfriend back"

Fitz couldn't help but notice how she said best friend and not anything more… maybe this was for the best. Maybe… they needed to restart as best friend and get to know each other, the new them. So much has changed between them and it's almost like they've become new people, "I want my best friend back too" Fitz said with an embarrassed smile that was also filled with hope that they could go back to the way they used to be.

Jemma wiped her tears away in relief and pulled Fitz into a hug which surprised him for second, but the surprise soon dissipated and he leaned into the hug and pulled her in. This was the first time someone had hugged him since the brain injury and he found himself being comforted by it.

"Oh bollocks" Fitz muttered as he pulled away from Jemma and wiped his tears away. Jemma let out a tearful chuckle and wiped her own tears, "Daisy's chaotic plan actually worked" he mumbled to himself

"Does this mean you'll work in the lab with me again?" Jemma asked with hope in her eyes. How could Fitz say no to her when she looked at him with those eyes.

"Yeah" Fitz nodded his head and said, "Plus, I don't think Daisy likes the thought of me working in the garage"

Jemma laughed at that but then she realised… that Fitz was actually speaking about Daisy without any malice, "So you and Daisy? You no longer hate her?"

"Oh… hate is a strong word" Fitz muttered. He knew that he didn't hate Daisy, in fact he quite liked her. It was like having a younger annoying sibling who always got on his nerves but he still cared for her. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that, "She's… okay I suppose"

"She's a good person" Jemma stated, wanting to see Fitz's reaction. If Fitz didn't see what she saw in Daisy, then she wasn't sure if Fitz and her could ever go back to normal.

"She is" Fitz admitted as he looked into Jemma's eyes. She was surprised to see a genuine fondness in his eyes and she smiled. Good, she was glad that she and Fitz were on the same page for once.

Both Fitz and Jemma's head snapped towards the door when it suddenly slammed open, "Sorry Nerd Herd, almost forgot about you". Daisy walked over to Simmons and put her hand out to help Simmons stand up, and she did the same for Fitz, "So, did you two make up… or even make out"

"Jesus Daisy" Simmons shook her head with blush in her cheeks, "Of course not… although we did make up"

Daisy pouted in disappointment, "So no make out session"

"Why'd the hell did you knock me out?" Fitz shouted in frustration. Simmons was surprised to see Fitz yelling at Daisy so casually. She thought that Fitz would be too scared, he only shouted at people who he were comfortable with.

"Oh get over it" Daisy said as she walked with Simmons to the lab, "How do you work with him? He nags like an old cranky man"

"Oh, after 9 years of working with each other, you tend to get used to it" Jemma said with a smile on her face.

"You should have just let him leave" Daisy joked with a smile of her own, "Oh wait… then I would have to deal with him. Never mind"

"Excuse me! I'm right here" Fitz shouted as he followed the girls to the lab.

The trio went into the lab together and since Daisy was bored, she decided to stick around with the nerd twins. While Fitz and Simmons worked on something in the lab, Daisy laid on the metal tablet that was usually used for dissecting human bodies.

"You know you can lie on the couch" Fitz said as he pointed to the couch that he and Simmons used when they were waiting for lab results.

"I prefer a hard surface" Daisy said as she inspected the blue gun that was laying on the table.

Fitz looked over to Simmons for an explanation, "It reminds her of her van". Oh, that was a fair explanation but still, he found it odd that someone liked sleeping on a cold hard surface.

Daisy unloaded clicked a button on the gun and inspected the weird ammunition, "What's in this?" she asked as she took a blue bullet out and inspected it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Be careful with that! It's my night-night gun!" Fitz reached over to Daisy and pulled it out of her hands.

"Night-night gun?" Daisy sat up and watched Fitz's assemble the gun back together.

"It's a light-weight, versatile, non-lethal weapon that has dendrotoxins" Simmons explained, she saw the confused look on Daisy face and added, "It's a tranquilizer"

"Oh… could have just said that" Daisy said.

"I'm trying to create an upgraded version of it that has three times the stopping power as the night-night gun. The dendrotoxins gets injected into the bloodstream and…" Fitz began clicking his fingers as he tried to remember what it did.

"And break up under the subcutaneous tissues" Jemma finished his sentence off.

"Exactly" Fitz said as he looked at Jemma with respect and happiness in his yes. He was beginning to feel like things were getting back to normal.

"God you guys are nerds" Daisy muttered as she laid back down on the table and closed her eyes.

The trio stayed in the labs for a couple of hours. Simmons was still running some tests on Raina's blood samples but she couldn't find anything abnormal. She had called Fitz over to help her see if there was anything missing. There was still awkwardness between them, but it was better than before. He didn't find anything abnormal either.

He went back to his workstation and began practicing installing a transceiver. Coulson was trusting Daisy's words when she told him that Fitz was ready to be back in the field. It was ironic, how a year ago he hated the thought of being in the field but now, he was eager to get back out there. He didn't want to blow it. He was going to gain Coulson's trust and prove to him that he was ready to start working again.

Meanwhile, Daisy was simply laying on the table, looking like she was sleeping.

* * *

May hanged up the call with Coulson. There was going to be a change of plans. Trip was heading back to the base now to provide backup, while Coulson was swapping with May. May was going to be the one leading the mission.

May walked out of the office and went to the garage, expecting Daisy or Fitz to be there but she was surprised to see no-one there.

She found it suspicious that Daisy wasn't even in her van. She began feeling anxious so she went to the gym room next but Daisy wasn't there either. Damn it, where else could she be? She could be with Simmons.

May marched to the lab room and was surprised to hear Fitz in the same room as Simmons. She stood at the door way and sighed in relief when she saw Daisy sitting up on the table, Simmons laughing at something Daisy said and Fiz looking like the person who they were teasing.

"Why did you have to point that out?" Fitz shouted.

"What you do! You look like a little monkey whenever you're concentrating"

Jemma couldn't stop laughing at that, "You really do", she couldn't believe that she didn't see it after all of these years. Daisy was laughing along with her while Fitz looked annoyed by their friendship.

A small yet profound smile appeared on May's face as she heard the sounds of laughter coming from the kids. It brought her back to a memory of the time Coulson, Ward, Fitz and Simmons were playing scrabble on the BUS. They looked care-free and happy.

She hated to ruin the moment but she needed to get Fitz and Daisy ready to leave for their mission. She walked into the room and immediately, her well respected presence made Simmons and Fitz stop what they were doing and look towards her.

Daisy was the only one who kept smiling at May, "Agent May would agree with me" Daisy said as she poked her tongue out at Fitz who picked up a screwdriver and acted like he was going to throw it at her.

"What's up May?" Jemma asked with a smile on her face, for the first time since she came back on the bus, she felt happy. Like… genuinely happy. Not only were she and Fitz on speaking terms, she also had Daisy to talk to. The hole in her chest that was left by the betrayal, was slowly filling up. She had forgotten about the big bad wolf.

"Change of plans, I'm leading the mission. Fitz and Daisy needs to prepare for their missions. Once Coulson gets here, you'll be leaving"

Right, they all forgot that they were going on a mission.

"I think that I should come" Jemma said which surprised May. She saw May giving her a confused look and added, "Whenever Daisy goes on missions, she tends to get injured. The only medical that she trusts is me"

Daisy nodded her head in agreement, she didn't care if she was bleeding out, the only person who was allowed to go near her with a sharp tool in her hands was Simmons, "That is true"

May sighed, having both Simmons and Fitz was a risk. Not because they were unreliable but because they had gone through so much and May didn't like the thought of putting them in any potential dangers, "Okay" she relented anyways. Nothing should go wrong, but if something did, at least Simmons was there, "But you stay on the bus"

Simmons nodded her head and followed Fitz to go prepare for the mission. Daisy followed May to the weaponry room where there were stocks of weapons and body armour, "Nice" Daisy muttered as she walked over to the knife section. She preferred knives over guns, they were stealthy, light, and reusable.

"Wear a bulletproof vest" May said as she pulled it off the rack and passed it to Daisy.

Daisy shook her head and pushed the bulletproof vest back, "No thanks. Adds too much weight and it makes me slower"

May didn't know whether or not Daisy should take the risk or not, "It's a risk". She didn't know why she felt protective and worried about the young agents, maybe it was her natural instinct from caring about Fitz and Simmons for this past year.

"I'm not just a hacker" Daisy said with a reassuring smile. She knew what she was doing. She wasn't like Fitz or Simmons who had no field training, "Do you wear vests?"

Point taken. May lowered her arm and put the bullet vest back onto the shelf and watched as Daisy went over to the knife section to see what weapon she wanted to take with her. She picked up a switch blade and felt the weight of it and nodded her head. She put it in her pick and a few other small throwing knives.

Daisy turned around and looked at May who was just looking at her, "No guns?"

"I'll use Fitz's night-night gun" May felt stupid saying it's name but it's Fitz's invention so he gets to name it.

"He really needs a new name" Daisy muttered as she shook her head, "What if HYDRA is there?"

May cooly replied, "I'll take a gun if I need one"

Daisy smirked at how cool May sounded… wait, why the hell was she internally fangirling over how cool May was? She dropped her smirk and cleared her throat as she went back to checking what other equipment might be useful.

"Thank you" Daisy's head shot up when May's voice broke the silence between them.

"Um... " Did she do something that deserved May's gratitude? She was pretty sure that she didn't do anything to help May, "What for?"

"For not killing Coulson when you had every right to" May knew that Daisy killing Coulson would be justified, especially since she was new to the team and probably didn't have any experience with alien DNA making you go crazy.

Daisy was surprised to hear May said that, "Killing is easy but… fighting someone to keep them alive is another story". May was not expecting Daisy to say that. She could hear the hidden meaning behind Daisy's words and knew that Daisy probably had to fight and even kill people who were under mind control, "That… and I didn't want to piss you off. Something tells me you would have killed me if you found your dead boyfriend"

Did she just call Coulson her b-boyfriend? No, that was absurd. There was nothing going on between her and Coulson, "Dead partner" May clarified but Daisy wasn't convinced.

"Sure" Daisy said with a sly smile.

Before May could deny it, Daisy walked out of the weaponry. This was the first time someone wasn't intimidated by her ranking. Daisy was comfortable enough to tease May and it definitely made May feel slightly uncomfortable with how easy it was to get along with the young girl.

* * *

Everyone was now on the bus with Trip. They had made their way to the Laura Creek Station and was now crowding around the hologram of Coulson who was giving everyone orders, _"Everyone understand?"._

"We will infiltrate the Laura Creek Station where Fitz and Daisy will find the access point and install the receiver, giving Daisy access to the station's satellite network to find the location. Once she gets access and finds the temple, then we get out. Trip and I will provide backup while Agent Simmons will remain on the BUS in case of an emergency" May recited the plan to everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads, understanding what the plans were and what they needed to do, "_Fitz's, how're your hands?"_

Fitz clenched and unclenched his hands, he felt anxiety swirl within the pit of his stomach. If he failed to do his part, than the entire mission was screwed. Jemma seemed to sense the anxiety that Fitz was feeling so she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Fitz sucked in a deep breath of air and allowed the anxiety to wash away, "They're good sir, I'll complete the mission"

Jemma was proud of Fitz, he managed to keep his voice strong and steady as he spoke. She knew how worried he was about all of this but he was still acting strong.

"_Good. Daisy, how're your injures? I'm sorry that you didn't get enough days off to heal"_

Daisy smiled brightly at the Director, "You're giving yourself too much credit if you think I'm still injured". Everyone in the room smiled at Daisy's self-confidence in her ability to complete her mission. It was the only thing that Daisy was confident in. Her own ability to complete a mission.

"_Understood_" Coulson said with a proud smile, he knew that Daisy was tough but even she had her limits, "_Okay, the meeting is in 10 minutes. We are heading back to base"_

May nodded her head and turned her head to the team, "Go get ready" she ordered the team. Once everyone left May closed the door and looked at Coulson with worried eyes, "I feel like something is off"

Coulson knew the feeling because he felt it too. There was a looming feeling that something bad was going to happen and he wasn't sure what, "_Me too. Take extra precautions to be safe"_

"Always" May said.

"_Hey, did you notice the little gesture between FitzSimmons?" _Coulson was observant of his team. He knew that Fitz was worried about the mission but he trusted his engineer.

"Told you everything will be fine between them" May said with an amused and smug smile.

"_What exactly did happen between them? The last time I spoke to Fitz, he wanted to transfer to the garage"_

May smiled when she remembered Daisy proudly telling her about locking FitzSimmons in a closet because Simmons was becoming more pokier when treating her, "Daisy happened"

Coulson picked up on the fondness in May's voice and smiled. May's walls were crumbling down the more time she spent with Daisy. He knew it was a good call to bring Daisy to the team, he felt like she would be able to break down everyone's walls because of her warm personality. Daisy was a paradox, she was warm, caring and protective yet, she was also cold, ruthless and deadly.

"It was a good call. Bringing her onto the team" May admitted. Daisy was unconsciously healing everyone's wounds but May had to wonder, who was healing hers? It was obvious that Daisy had some deep issues that needed to be addressed, "Don't say it" May wanted as she watched Coulson clench his jaw to resist saying _I told you so._

"_I won't"_ Even though he really wanted to, he shall restrain himself for now.

"We should head out" May said as she reached over to the button to turn the hologram off.

"_May_" May looked up at Coulson and saw genuine worry in his eyes, _"Take care of our team"_

"I won't let anything happen to them," May said protectively. This ominous feelings in the pit of her stomach can go straight to hell.

* * *

May and Trip were standing in front of Daisy and Fitz to ensure that no-one tried to ambush them. Fitz pointed to the control room, where he needed to install transmitter, "It's over there"

May and Trip shared a look and nodded their heads at each other as they moved to the area where Fitz was pointing. When they saw that the room was cleared, May gestured for the kids to come into the room and start hacking away. Fitz began installing the transmitter while the power was out while Daisy was keeping watch, just incase.

May and Trip began scouting the area, finding it quite abnormal for the space station to be empty when it should be filled with workers.

"Agent May" Trip called out to May when he spotted a bunch of men tied up by ropes. May knew what this meant, HYDRA has either gotten here before them, or they were here with them.

"Shit" May muttered under her breath. She pulled a pocket knife out and began cutting the rope, letting the men roam free, "Get into a room and lock yourse-"

Before she could finish her sentence, May spotted a red dot on her chest and knew someone was aiming a gun at her. She quickly rolled back and dragged Trip back for protection, "HYDRA!" May warned Daisy and Fitz as she fired her weapon at the HYDRA agents.

Daisy peeked around the corner and saw how Trip and May were now in a full-out combat with the agents. Things were not going as planned however they had expected this… but the amount of HYDRA agents in this facility was overwhelming.

"How's it coming along?" Daisy asked as she went back to Fitz to see if he ready but when she returned, she saw Fitz's hands trembling and his eyes were distant, "Hey!" she shouted as she slapped Fitz across the face, forcing him out of his daze.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Fitz shouted as she cupped his red cheeks and looked at Daisy who was not in the mood for playing around.

"Focus! Ignore the noise and just take deep breaths. Drown everything out and just complete your mission" Daisy knew that she was being quite harsh but they needed to be quick before someone got hurt. Fitz realised that he was in a dazed and then quickly went back to work.

Daisy could feel someone coming from behind them. She swiftly reached for her knife that was hidden under her belt and as she turned around, she threw her throwing knife straight into the guy's neck.

"I'm done!" Fitz shouted excitedly with his hands raised, waiting for a high five.

Daisy was actually surprised that Fitz got it done so quickly, and out of excitement she high fived him. When they both realized that they just high fived, their smile dropped and things got awkward real fast.

"I'm gonna do my hacking things now" she said as she picked up her tablet and began hacking into the satellites to scan for the temple. She rolled her eyes when she saw the loading screen.

"Daisy!" Fitz shouted as he saw someone appearing from the corner. Daisy's head shot up and she passed Fitz's the tablet.

She ran up to the guy and knocked the gun out of his hands before he could shoot Fitz. She grabbed her pocket knife and cleanly slit his throat. She could hear Fitz gagging but she didn't have time to care. She peered over to see if May and Trip were okay. She was impressed with May's hand to hand combat skills.

"It's done!"

Daisy went back to Fitz and smirked when she found the location of the temple. She quickly sent the data to her Simmons just incase something went wrong, "Simmons, I'm sending you the data"

_"Roger that" _Simmons said awkwardly.

Daisy rolled her eyes and turned to Fitz, "Let's go"

Fitz talk his transmitter back into the box and held onto the tablet while Daisy twirled her throwing knife in her hand. Once Fitz was done, she rounded the corner but was instantly spotted by HYDRA agents. Daisy grabbed Fitz by the collar and pulled him back before he got shot, "Thanks" Fitz muttered as he put his hand over his chest.

Daisy listened for the cue of them reloading their guns before peeking out of the corner and manage to throw two knives with one hand towards them. Her speed and precision were accurate, allowing the knives to pierce straight through their hearts. Fitz stumbled back a bit… maybe he should stop teasing Daisy, she was actually quite threatening.

Daisy sighed in relief when she heard the sounds of gun fires and fighting stop. Fitz followed Daisy and tried his best not to step on the dead bodies.

"Do we have it?" May asked as he looked at Daisy and Fitz.

Both nodded their heads with a smile. Trip sighed in relief, "Good, now let's get the hell out of he-"

Two gunshots rang out causing everyone to temporary freeze. Daisy was the first one to see the HYDRA agent hiding behind a crater, but the issue was. If Daisy could see him, then she can get a knife in him. She picked up the throwing knife from one of the guy's chests and threw it straight towards the guy's head that was slightly peeking out.

The man's body slumped as Daisy manage to hit him with precision. She turned around to see Fitz and May cradling Trip in their arms. Fitz had put his hand over Trip's wound trying to stop the bleeding and May was trying to get into contact with Simmons but something was wrong with the comms.

"I'm a doctor" Everyone's head snapped around to see one of the workers still here. When Daisy saw him, she immediately felt like something was wrong with him so she quickly kicked the older man's leg from behind, forcing him on his knees and proceeding to put him in a chokehold.

"Daisy!" May's authoritative voice stopped her from stabbing his heart out. Daisy looked up and saw May shaking her head. May saw the killer instinct inside of Daisy's eyes, it made her look like a feral animal and to an extent, Daisy reminded her of what she used to be.

"I can save him" The doctor said as he raised his arms in peace.

Fitz looked at Daisy with pleading eyes, "Let him go Daisy or Trip will bleed out"

Daisy bit the insides of her cheek, this was way too convenient. First the communication goes out with Simmons when it was working just fine a few minutes ago, and now this guy comes in acting like a hero. She didn't know what, but something about him bothered her and she had this urge to kill him. She always trusted her instincts but this time, Fitz and May were looking at her with pleading eyes to let the doctor go.

Daisy could tell that May was going to shoot her with the tranquilizer if she killed the doctor who might be their only chance of saving Trip, "Make a wrong move, and I'll slit your throat" she growled as she released the doctor out of a chokehold.

The doctor shot her a pitiful look but Daisy sensed there was something in his eyes that made her feel like he knew her.

The doctor moved towards Trip and ripped his shirt open to inspect the bullet wound on his shoulder.

"You don't need to treat him here. We don't know when the HYDRA agents will be coming, so just help us stabilize him so we can move him" May said as she carefully watched the doctor. She looked back at Daisy but there was something wrong. Daisy twirling her knife as if she was ready to kill the doctor. May didn't know why Daisy looked so eager to kill him, maybe it was just her natural instincts.

"Of course," the doctor said but suddenly, a wicked smile appeared on his face which made May reach for her gun, "I can't let my child's friend die right of their eyes"

Everyone froze.

Daisy looked at Fitz and asked, "This is your crazy father?", her grip tightened around the knife.

"No" Fitz shook his head, feeling just as confused as everyone else.

May raised her gun at the man and shouted, "Get away from him now!". May could now see why Daisy wanted to kill this man, there was something off about him.

"No can do. I cut your friend's brachial artery so if I lift my finger up, he will bleed out"

"You son of a bitch" Daisy wanted to punch him so badly but May shouted at her to stop. One move from the Doctor and Trip could die.

"Toss your guns and your knives away or else I'll kill him" The doctor ordered. Both May and Fitz hesitantly threw their weapons away however, Daisy's grip on her knife was still tight and secure.

Daisy was genuinely contemplating that option, "Daisy" May's voice cut through her thoughts. Damn it. Daisy unclenched her fist and threw her knife away with the guns, "Why are you bargaining with Trip's life?"

"Because I want my daughter back" The doctor growled in anger.

"Sorry pal, but I think you're a little too young to be May's dad plus… she's full chinese" Daisy still wasn't getting it.

"She's not my daughter!" The doctor shouted.

Why the hell was this guy saying that he wanted his daughter, when she obviously wasn't here? God, this guy was an absolute nutcase. She looked at Fitz and May to see if they thought the same thing, but instead, she saw realization settling in their eyes,

Okay, what the hell was she missing?

"Daisy…" Fitz looked at her with sympathy which confused her even more, "He's your father"

"Bingo!" Calvin shouted in excitement, he was going to stand up but then remembered that he had his fingers clamped on the brachial artery.

Fitz and May watched as Daisy's eyes were filled with doubt and shock, but then it dissipated into thin air once the realization hit her.

"Of course a son of a bitch like you would be my father" Daisy muttered, this was what she had expected. She told herself that if her biological parents turned out to be assholes, don't be surprised. She was messed up herself so it made sense. May and Fitz thought that Daisy was a little to calm about the revelation that this guy was her father.

"There's no way you're taking Daisy" May said firmly as she slowly began to stand up.

"She's my daughter!" Calvin shouted, his hands slightly twitching.

"Sorry asshole, but I really don't care if you're my father or not. I will treat you the same way that I treat all my enemies" Daisy stated. She genuinely didn't give a shit about her parents, they could all be asshoes and she would treat them the same as everyone else that pisses her off.

"Don't.. DON'T SAY THAT!" The doctor was about to have an outburst and Daisy knew she shouldn't aggravate him to much.

Just as he finished shouting at his daughter over 10 HYDRA agents came storming in with guns aiming at everyone's head.

"What the hell?" May realised that this was a set up, this entire thing was a set up.

May eyed for both Fitz and Daisy to raise their hands up behind their heads.

"Little man, come here" Calvin growled at Fitz. Fitz looked at May who shifted her body in front of Fitz, "I'm not going to hurt you, I need you to take over… Well, you don't have to… he can just die"

Calvin let of the artery and took a step back. Fitz immediately leap forward and put his finger where the doctor's one previously were.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget to introduce myself" Calvin said with a dorky yet sadistic grin. He wiped Trip's blood onto his pants, "My name is Calvin Zabo… I'm your father"

"I'm going to kill you" Daisy growled as her self-proclaimed father walked over to her and put his hand out for a shake.

"No… you won't" Calvin whispered into her ears. His voice sent shivers down her spine and for a second an image of her being strapped onto the experimental tables appeared in her mind, "I'm going to give you an ultimatum"

"Screw you!" May growled as she kept her eyes on Daisy who was now looking pale. She has never seen the young agent like this before and it was worrying her.

He turned his head to look at Daisy and dropped his voice so no-one can hear, "Skye, you either come with me willingly, or I'll order these men to kill all of them"

Daisy froze when she heard him call her by that name, no-one' supposed to know that name… the only people who knew were the inhumans and the scientists… but they were all dead. She and the other inhumans had killed everyone in that damn facility.

There was too much information being processed in her brain and she found it hard to think properly.

"Why not just kill us all?" Daisy growled, she didn't understand the game he was trying to play here.

"Because I know you can take everyone down with just one, simple...quake"

May nor Fitz could hear their conversation, but she saw the mask on Daisy's face falter, exposing a scared and broken girl who looked like she was on the verge of crying. May felt her protective instinctives begin to kick in and she wanted nothing more than to lurch forward and snap the guy's neck but she couldn't… if she did everyone will die.

May watched as Daisy clenched her jaw and she slowly began to lower her fist but her hands were still clenched. Slowly, Daisy's cold mask reappeared and she said, "I'll go"

"Daisy!" May shouted, she wasn't going to let someone from her team go with this psychopath. She made a move to leap forward and kill the bastard with her bare hands but she heard someone load their gun.

"That's my baby girl" Calvin clapped his hands excitedly as he spun on his heels and turned to look at May and Fitz. He saw the tablet on the floor and picked it up, "This will be my present to Whitehall"

"Move your men out first and I'll go with you" May has never heard Daisy's voice sound so defeated before. She knew it wasn't because the revelation that he was her father, so what was it? What spooked Daisy this much?

Daisy wasn't going to turn her back on May and Fitz until she saw that they were safe. Calvin nodded his head and gestured for the HYDRA agents to follow them out, "Let's go home baby girl"


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Chapter 14_**

"You let her go?"

May couldn't believe that Coulson was putting the blame on her, she didn't let Daisy do anything, "I didn't let her go! The crazy guy gave her an ultimatum and she chose to save us all!"

Coulson rubbed his eyes tiredly, he didn't blame May. He blamed himself. He shouldn't have put Daisy on that mission, hell, he shouldn't have let anyone on that mission. He should have been there… maybe, just maybe if he was there, things would have gone differently, "I know… I'm sorry" he apologised but he could tell that May was still fuming.

May was already feeling guilty, she kept replaying the terrified look in Daisy's eyes over and over again but she couldn't get it out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She had spent the entire day trying to search the area for any signs of where Calvin might have taken her, but she found none, "We need to find her fast. She was scared… no, she was more than scared, she was terrified"

"Terrified of what?" Coulson didn't understand why Daisy was so fearful. She wasn't afraid of anything, hell, she didn't even flinch when he revealed that he was writing carvings on the walls or when he tried to kill her.

May couldn't puzzle anything together. Daisy said she was an orphan and everyone genuinely believe it because Daisy believed it, yet her father revealed himself and she barely bats an eye. Instead she threatened her father one minute and then becomes afraid of him the next, "I don't know… she definitely didn't know him… he said something to her and it scared her"

"And… are we sure this is her father?"

"That's what he said" The thought of Daisy being the daughter of a madman was haunting yet at the same time, it made sense.

"Damn it!" Coulson shouted as he began pacing back and forth. He hasn't felt this agitated since he found out that Fitz and Simmons were dropped in the middle of the ocean, "At least we know she's alive… for whatever reason he wants her alive"

"The look in her eyes tells me otherwise" May admitted.

"Are you saying that you want her to be dead?"

"Quit jumping to conclusions" May knew that Coulson was upset and angry but he didn't have the right to direct his anger onto her, "I'm saying that we don't know what that twisted son of a bitch is doing to her"

"I know you're right… I'm so-"

"Don't apologise if you're just going to snap at me again" May spat. The tension in the room, no, the tension in the whole damn base was intense. Right now, they didn't have the time to be arguing amongst each other, they needed to find a way to save Daisy.

May's impatience was wearing thin, she was already feeling guilty about this entire situation because she hadn't trusted Daisy's instincts. Daisy had wanted to kill the Doctor but she stopped her in order to save Trip's life… but the doctor didn't even do that. Instead he made Trip worse. They were lucky that Simmons came down from the bus in time to stabilize Trip.

"May… this isn't your fault" Coulson's soft spoken voice that was filled with guilt made May look up at him, "You made the right call. Who knows what would have happened to Trip if Daisy didn't go with him"

"I was stupid. I let my guard down and because of that Daisy is gone" May hated herself for being so naive. She's been in this business for over 20 years, yet she was still make the wrong calls.

"No" Coulson shook his head, "You made the right call. You made the decision to save a member of our team. I would've done the same thing"

"But Daisy didn't" May wondered if Daisy would hate her for not letting her slit the man's throat when she had the chance, "She wanted to kill him but I didn't let her"

"That's because you have trust in people and that's not a bad thing" Coulson stated.

"I should've trusted Daisy"

Coulson raised his eyebrow at her. He didn't realise how much this was affecting May. He was being selfish for snapping at May, it wasn't her fault that he felt responsible for Daisy. Coulson had this natural protectiveness over Daisy that he couldn't explain.

"Daisy doesn't trust anyone"

"She trusted us"

Coulson realised that May felt the same way towards Daisy. She, much like Coulson, knew the value of Daisy's trust and knew not to take it for granted. Coulson bit his lip. Going back and forth wasn't going to help anyone, "We need to talk to Raina"

* * *

"He's an absolute psychopath" Trip said as he watched Jemma put a clean bandage on his wound.

"And he claims to be Daisy's father?" Hunter asked as sat on the chair with a beer in his hands.

"Explains her psychopathic tendencies" Mack muttered which earned him a glare from Jemma.

"Hey!" Jemma shouted defensively, "Daisy's a good person unlike that man"

"I wasn't suggesting she wasn't" Mack didn't know why Simmons was getting angry with him, "Look, all I'm saying is that she has this tendency to be violent. If her father is a crazy nutjob, how can we know she isn't?"

"I thought you and her were getting along" Bobbi shot at Mack. These days, it felt like the two of them were fighting on opposite teams.

"You didn't see her when we were kidnapped. She killed those men without batting an eye"

"And you don't?" Bobbi couldn't help but think that Mack was being hypocritical.

"A guy was begging for his life, and he wasn't a HYDRA agent but a mercenary, just like Lance here"

"Hey mate, don't drag me into this" Hunter said as he drank his beer.

"Nature vs Nurture" Fitz suddenly said, everyone looked at him with confusion except for Jemma. She knew what he was going to say, "Daisy isn't shaped by her genetics, she's shaped by her environment"

"Maybe" Mack agreed, that was a real possibility, but there was a possibility that craziness was genetics. He has seen it numerous times, "But we have to consider the possibility that she might have gone with him willingly"

"What the hell are you saying Mack?" Fitz's anger shocked everyone in the room, even Jemma. Jemma didn't think that Fitz would get this defensive over Daisy.

"Yo Turbo, calm down" Mack was simply pointing out the facts, "You work on one project with her and you think that you know?" He scoffed. He was trying to get his friend to see that Daisy may not be the person that they all knew.

"I know because I worked with her" Fitz shot back with anger in his eyes.

"Let me ask you this then, who is she? What's her past like? Where does she come from? Hell, when the hell is her birthday?" Mack began firing all these questions at him and that both Fitz and Jemma couldn't answer, "Exactly, we know nothing about her besides the fact that she's an orphan who was taken to HYDRA at the age of 10"

"That doesn't mean she went with him willingly" Jemma argued. It was true that they didn't know anything about her, but everyone had secrets and they had a right to keep them as long as it doesn't include betrayal or anything that could harm others.

"Think about it, isn't it a little too convenient that HYDRA got to the space station, used an E.M.P that not only blocked communication but also destroyed Daisy's tracker, and then proceeded to take her back with them"

Bobbi looked at Mack with surprise, that was actually true. Things were a little too convenient. Both Hunter and Trip were also nodding their head, it was a plausible argument.

"Plus, if it's not that than think about the fact that she's an orphan who just found her father. If I were her, I would want to go with my father and find out about my whole damn heritage. Why wouldn't she want to go with her father?"

Fitz looked like he was ready to throw fists at Mack so Jemma put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Everyone looked at the nerd twins in surprise, they all thought that they were still fighting, "That's you! Not everybody is you Mack! She was scared!" he shouted with regret and guilt in his eyes, "She was scared…. But she left to make sure we didn't die"

Fitz flipped the tray of medical supplies and stormed off, leaving a confused Mack. Jemma glared at Mack and said, "You keep painting this image of Daisy being this twisted HYDRA agent but I think you forget she's a broken 20 year old girl who has been manipulated her entire life yet… despite all that she still came out good, even if she is a little broken… doesn't she deserve some credit for that?"

With that Jemma left to find Fitz. She found him in the lab room knocking his night-night gun over, "Fitz" she ran over to him to stop him. This reminded her of the time he found out about Ward, "Calm down"

Fitz shook his head as put his palm against the metal desk and began taking in deep breaths, "She was scared Simmons… and it's not the type of scared where… you're worried about what's going to happen… it's… it's like... " he couldn't think of any way to describe the look in Daisy's eyes.

Jemma continued to rub Fitz's back as he tried to cool down and articulate his words, "Take your time" she spoke softly.

"The fear… in her eyes… it reminds me of my father" Fitz's voice was shaky as he spoke each and every word. Each word was filled with pain of the memories of his father, "She looked like she was being sent back to her abuser"

Jemma was shocked by that. As far as Jemma knew, Daisy didn't even know about her parents, "You think she's in trouble don't you?"

The look in Calvin's eyes were psychotic, like he actually believed what he was doing was right, "I don't know, it's just… the way I see it"

Jemma also had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Coulson had called a team meeting in the meeting room. When everyone entered the room, he could immediately feel the tension between Fitz and Mack. That was a surprise seeing how the two practically became best buddies after Simmons left. He guessed that he and May weren't the only ones who were fighting about Daisy.

"I know that some of you are on edge about Daisy, but we need to focus on the bigger problem" He watched as both Fitz and Simmons opened their mouths to ask him about Daisy but they closed their mouths when they remembered that they shouldn't interrupt him and he was thankful for that, "HYDRA now has the location of the temple since Calvin stole the tablet that had the location of the temple on it. Luckily, Daisy was able to send us a copy before her capture and HYDRA doesn't know that we know about it. We should take advantage of this fact and split up into two teams. Mack and Trip will go to the site and find a way to enter the temple, by any means necessary. Meanwhile, I want Hunter and Bobbi to meet up with an old informant to gather some equipment so we can enter the city and destroy it"

That was a surprising statement. Both Bobbi and Mack shared a knowing look with each other, "Sir… you want to destroy it? Not… explore it?" Bobbi questioned with her arms over her chest. It was clear that she was doubting Coulson's intentions.

Coulson looked at her suspiciously, "Explore it? Definitely not. For whatever reason, HYDRA needs this temple for the obelisk to work. The obelisk is scary enough as it is, we don't need a level-extinction event on our hands"

"Why do you ask?" May suddenly questioned, she didn't like the rookies doubting Coulson. Only she was allowed to doubt him.

"It's just… Nick Fury would want to explore the temple and take the obelisk for himself" Bobbi's fears were justified but Coulson didn't like being compared to the old director. Fury had too many secrets, he even tried to hide the fact that Coulson had been resurrected from the dead.

"I'm not Nick Fury" Coulson's voice was harsh, but it got the point across, "Get ready to clear out and I want this all done by tomorrow"

Everyone scattered to do their respective jobs while Fitz and SImmons remained behind with confused looks on their faces, "Sir, we can't just leave Daisy" Jemma looked at Coulson and May with pleading eyes.

"We're not" Coulson reassured straightforwardly, "Daisy is a member of our team and we would never leave a member behind"

Jemma sighed in relief, she was glad that someone older was on her and Fitz's side. It felt like everyone had mixed opinions about Daisy, including Bobbi who seemed skeptical. She and Mack thought that it was oddly convenient for HYDRA to know that Daisy would be there.

"May and I will go and interrogate Raina meanwhile, I want you and Fitz to go into Daisy's van and try to contact Ward" Fitz was not expecting that… contacting Ward? Out of all people why did Daisy have to be friends with Ward? He hated this plan and so did Simmons but this was the only option that they had left, "I know I'm asking a lot, but if HYDRA has Daisy then maybe Ward can help us find her"

It made sense, no-one knew how deep Daisy's relationship with Ward went but if she cared for him, they were going to assume that he cared for her too, "Yes sir… we will figure it out"

"Thank you, now let's save our member"

* * *

Bobbi and Mack secretly met up in the locker room where they spoke about their plans for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Come on Mack, she's a good kid"

Deep down, Mack knew what Bobbi was saying was true. He saw the way she interacted with George during their mission, and he also picked up on the subtle protective gestures like her using her jacket to protect the kid from seeing any violence. But he still thought it was a bad idea to have her here, "I know she is but have you forgotten our real mission?"

Honestly, Bobbi almost did. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, she hated being a double agent but this was for the best. This agency that Coulson built wasn't the real S.H.I.E.L.D, "So what? We just leave Daisy in the hands of a madman?"

"You went on a mission with her so you would know that Daisy can take care of herself. If anything, I feel bad for the guy who kidnapped her" Mack could only imagine how brutal Daisy would be when it came to someone who pissed her off. He saw how dangerous she was with the mercenaries, and they didn't even do anything to her.

"Why did you provoke Fitz?" Bobbi knew about Mack's friendship with Fitz and she found it odd that he was actively trying to push Fitz's buttons. When Mack remained silent, Bobbi began to realise what he was doing, "You're distancing yourself from him and the team"

Mack sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head, "I am, and you should to. When this entire operation blows up, they're no longer going to trust us. All the bonds that we formed here will be broken. Including your bond with Hunter"

Bobbi knew what Mack was saying and that's what made her feel shitter about being friends with Simmons and Daisy.

"Daisy is unpredictable and dangerous. If she is here during the takeover, she might kill our men and bound herself to life imprisonment. At least this way, we can focus on our main priority which is to destroy the temple, get the toolbox and then we will talk to Gonzales about sending a group of men to find Daisy"

Bobbi didn't feel reassured by the plan, especially because they didn't know what this doctor guy wanted with Daisy. But Mack was right, Daisy was a risk. It would be alot easier to take over S.H.I.E.L.D without any deaths if Daisy was out of the picture. Plus, Daisy might end up in prison if she stayed, "Okay, let's complete our mission

* * *

Jemma walked up to Daisy's van and pulled on the handle to open it but the door wouldn't budge, "It won't open"

"She probably locked it so Mack wouldn't try to tinker with her van" Fitz stated as he began inspecting the van to see if there was an opening. He looked through the window and noticed how there was no wall or fence that blocked the back of the van. If he broke a window, he and Jemma would be able to crawl to the back, "We're gonna have to break a window"

Jemma slapped him in the chest, "She's going to kill us if she sees a broken window on her van"

"At least she'll have the chance to kill us" Fitz replied.

Jemma nodded her head, "Good point" she said as she walked over to Mack's workbench and picked up a wrench.

Without warning, Jemma through the wrench straight through Daisy's window, causing the glass to shatter upon impact, "What the hell Jemma? A little warning!" Fitz shouted as he took off his cartegain and put it over the glass shards.

"Sorry" Jemma apologised as she walked over to the van where Fitz had opened to door by putting his arm over the broken shard and unlocking it from the inside, "I have to admit, that was quite refreshing"

"I think you've been hanging out with Daisy too much" Fitz muttered as he climbed to the back of Daisy's van, "She's an absolute slob" as he picked up Daisy's blanket and folded it, then proceeded to put it in the front seat.

"It's tight space" Jemma said as she squeezed her way through and crawled over to Fitz who was looking at the set up that Daisy had,, "It's a little claustrophobic isn't it?"

"Explains her bad posture" Fitz muttered. He had to admit, he was impressed that someone living in their van had such an advanced set up, but to be fair, she was a hacker. He found the on button.

"Wait!" Jemma shouted as she grabbed Fitz's wrist, "It's Daisy, she's bound to have a failsafe"

"Right" Fitz looked under the computer and saw a bunch of wires, "Can you hand me a plier?"

Jemma looked around the room and found a shelf that had a box of tools on it. She pulled out a plier and gave it to Fitz, "Bingo!" Fitz shouted as he cut the wire. He sat up and pressed the on button.

"Seems… a little to easy don't you think?"

Right on cue, a red alarm began going off in Daisy's van, "You just had to say it didn't you?" Fitz shouted as he blocked his ear.

"_Unauthorised Access. Self-Destruction Mode Activated"_

"Oh bloo-" Fitz grabbed Jemma and pulled her close to his body and used his body as a shield to protect her from the sparks. After a few seconds, the sparks stopped and the smell of smoke began to flow into their nostrils.

Jemma let out several coughs as she crawled over to the door and opened it. It seems that she could open the van door from the inside, "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled Fitz outside of Daisy's van.

"She's gonna kill us" Fitz muttered as he looked at the smoke in Daisy's van.

"Oh god" Jemma pinched the bridge of her nose, Daisy was definitely going to kill them, "What did you cut?"

"I disconnected the failsafe" Fitz knew that he cut the failsafe because he had done it numerous times before.

"She probably has more than one…" Jemma muttered as she waved her hand to get rid of the smoke in her face. She made her way to the van, "Maybe she left something that can get us into contact with Ward"

Fitz agreed and went back into her van and began searching for everything. He opened the box but then immediately closed it. Jemma turned to look at Fitz, "What's wrong?", she saw a red blush appear on Fitz's face and her worry was replaced with annoyance, "Seriously Fitz?"

"It's her lady unmentionables"

Jemma ignored him and got onto her knees so she could grab a small box. What was all of this? She read the labels on the pill bottles - xanax, doxepin and oxycodone. Why the hell did Daisy have all of this medication. Was Daisy a drug addict?

"What's wrong?" Fitz could tell that something was wrong because whenever Jemma was confused by something, she would get this crinkle between her eyebrows.

"She has bottles of pain, anxiety and sleeping medication" Jemma didn't even want to know how much medications Daisy took at once. She wondered if Daisy knew that mixing all of these were extremely dangerous and it could lead her to have a potential overdose.

Fitz looked over Jemma's shoulders and saw the bottles of medication. He was no doctor but he assumed that this wasn't healthy, "Drug addict?"

Daisy didn't seem like a drug addict. She wasn't showing any of the symptoms of one at least. Jemma shook her head and made a mental note to talk to Daisy about it. She knew that Daisy didn't steal any of this from her lab, especially because she did an inventory check this morning, so she wondered who prescribed Daisy with much medication. She wanted to have a talk with the doctor.

Fitz looked under a pile of paper and found a phone, "I think I got something". Jemma put the box of pills back and went over to Fitz who was holding a phone, "I can decrypt her phone but it'll take a few hours"

Jemma sighed, they really didn't have a few hours to spare but it was better than nothing, "Let's go"

They both made their way out of the van and towards the lab but all of a sudden, the phone started to vibrate. Jemma watched as Fitz froze and lifted the phone, "What's wrong?"

Instead of responding, Fitz lifted his hand up and showed Jemma the blaring red message, _Self-Destruction Mode Activated_. The phone suddenly got really hot forcing Fitz to let go, which was a good thing since the phone began sparking.

"Jesus" Fitz pulled Jemma back from the sparking phone, "The amount of security she has"

"We just lost our only lead didn't we?"

Fitz sighed and nodded his head. They were doomed.

* * *

"Oh, Phil Coulson. To what do I owe this pleasure… Phil Coulson?"

"I'm not in the mood for games Raina" Coulson eyes expressed that he wasn't in the mood for games. He was done playing the nice guy, when it came to his team, nothing can stop him from getting what he wanted.

"Well, fortunately for you, after being knocked unconscious by your prodige, I've decided that there is no harm in helping you"

"Good" May knew that Daisy's mildly psychopathic nature had put some fear into the girl which was a good thing, "Now tell us what do you know about Calvin Zabo?"

Coulson watched as Raina's entire body stiffened and her eyes widened with surprise that he spoke his name. Whoever this Calvin person was, Coulson and May both had a bad feeling about this.

"Ohhhh, you spoke his name", Raina's entire body started shaking from laughter. Both May and Coulson weren't amused in the slightest in fact, May was contemplating on punching the laughter out of this crazy flower girl.

"I don't get the joke" Coulson's face remained serious.

"No… you wouldn't", something about Raina's change in demeanour was unsettling, "You see… Calvin doesn't give up his name to just anyone… you must be pretty special to hear his name and live"

Them? No. Daisy however… yes.

"Just tell us what you know about him" May growled impatiently.

"Where do I even begin…" Raina's eyes were sparkling with admiration, "Have you ever heard of HYDRA having a secret weapon that can destroy buildings and tear cities apart?"

Coulson and May shared a look. They have heard of this weapon before, from Ward. But they were convinced that it was just a ruse, a simple lie told by Ward to throw them off their real objective.

"Well… what if I told you that this secret weapon isn't even a weapon at all?", May was getting of this girl being so cryptic, every second that Raina wastes on talking in riddles, is another second that Daisy has to spend with the crazy doctor.

"Get on it with it Raina" Coulson was feeling the exact same way that May was.

"The secret weapon isn't an object at all… it's a person"

Oh jesus, how did this girl know all the information that managed to surprise them? Coulson swore that if the clairvoyant fiasco wasn't a ploy, then he would have thought that Raina had the ability to see the future.

"I don't know the details but what I do know, is that this person participated in the Destroyer of Worlds Program which was initiated by Calvin. Not only can they create earthquakes with their bare hands. They would have been subjected to years of brainwashing and experiments. This person wouldn't even know that they're under HYDRA's control. So, if you ever meet this person, I would recommend that you either run, or eliminate them before they kill us all"

Coulson fists tightened when he heard that this person was being experimented on. He thought of Mike Peterson who was in a vulnerable state due to his low socioeconomic status. Not only did he have his entire spine replaced, but he was also manipulated to be a weapon for HYDRA but luckily, they got to him before he fell too deep. He was now living in a secret location with his son.

"Who is this person?" Coulson was hoping that he could save this person before it was too late.

"No-one knows. The person has no name. There's only a number… 804"

"Doctor Lincoln" Lincoln turned around with a smile on his face as he saw his best intern walking up to him with a smile on her face, "There's someone in your office, claiming to be an old friend of yours"

That was odd, he didn't have any old friends… maybe it was Daisy or Ward. Although, he was pretty sure that Daisy was in the Afterlife. Lincoln closed his notepad and made his way to his office. He opened his door to see the back of someone he didn't recognise, "Sorry mate, I think you got the wrong room"

The man turned around and Lincoln's smile immediately dropped when he felt something off about this guy. His eyes were crazy and his hair was shabby, as if he hasn't combed or gotten a haircut in a while. His fashion also made him look older, as if he was living in the past.

"Subject 373"

Lincoln took a step back and his hands began twitching when he heard his subject name, "Who are you?" he growled as his eyes began to flow with a ting of blue.

"Oh you wouldn't recognise me" The man said as he looked at the papers on the man's desk. Lincoln lifted his hand up to electrocute the man but before he could, the man pressed a button in his pocket that rendered Lincoln powerless. He looked down at his hands in confusion. What the hell was going on? He looked up and noticed there were 4 poles that were blocking his inhibitors, "They really shouldn't let people like me wonder around in the office. The lack of security procedures this hospital has is crazy"

Lincoln tried to step back but it seems like the pole created a barrier. Damn it, how could he have been so stupid? And who the hell was this guy? He was sure that they had killed everyone who was involved in the experiments, "What do you want with me?"

"You?" The man began laughing like a mad man, "I don't want anything with you… well not specifically. I just need you as bargaining chip"

"Like hel-"

Lincoln's eyes widened when he felt something being shot into his neck. Tranquiliser. He felt his body slump forward and the last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness was, "My daughter is very fond of you, so I won't kill you"

* * *

Jemma and Fitz were waiting in the monitor room where they were able to observe the interrogation. Both had their heads bowed down in shame at not being able to contact Ward.

"This is quite disappointing" Jemma muttered as she sat on the seat and turned on the monitor.

"Hopefully Coulson and May have better luck" Fitz muttered as he sat down next to Jemma.

They watched the interrogation and picked up on Raina's statement, "_This person wouldn't even know that they're under HYDRA's control"_

"You don't think that Daisy is under HYDRA'S control do you?"

Jemma bit her lip thinking about it, Daisy had claimed that she couldn't be brainwashed but the issues was, anyone could be brainwashed. Being strong-willed wasn't enough, "Honestly… I don't know"

Fitz was worried that Mack was right about Daisy. They knew nothing about Daisy and the amount of security measures that she had programmed, suggested that she had something that she wanted to hide, "What if Mack was right? What if Daisy went with him willingly?"

"You said it yourself, she was scared"

"I know but… what if that was the man who brainwashed her. You've seen Donnie Gill under hypnosis, using the trigger words will make you revert back into the state of mind that HYDRA wants you to be in"

Jemma rubbed her forehead, that was actually true. Daisy might not be aware that she's under HYDRA's influence, "Either way, we've seen the real Daisy. I doubt that HYDRA gave Daisy orders to take a bullet for us or even help Coulson with his alien problem"

"I don't doubt that the person we met isn't the real Daisy…" Fitz wanted to believe that the Daisy he met, the Daisy who bickered with him and didn't treat him like a guy with a brain injury, was the real Daisy, "I'm doubting HYDRA. She said it herself, she's been in that crazy organisation since age 10. She's bound to be subjected to some sort of brainwashing"

Jemma wished that she could argue with Fitz but it was true. Daisy was bound to be brainwashed, and the thought alone made her skin crawl. She continued to watch the interrogation until she heard the number 804. Her face suddenly pale as something in her brain clicked.

"_This is not just a graze" Jemma lectured as she inspected the wound. She grabbed the plastic bag that had a towel, gauze and disinfection._

_"Meh" Daisy shrugged off._

_Jemma poured some of disinfection on the towel and began washing the blood off of Daisy's skin. She noticed that there were visible scars on her shoulder but she knew that now wasn't the right time to ask about it. She also noticed a number on her shoulder, 804._

"Jemma, what's wrong?" Fitz suddenly got worried as Jemma's face paled.

Fitz didn't get an answer, instead Jemma jumped up from her chair and turned the mic on, "Sir, please come out"

Fitz watched as both May and Coulson turned their heads to the camera and then at each other. They said something to Rains before exiting to the room and entering the monitor's room.

"Simmons, you know about the rule. Don't interrupt during an on-going interrogation" May said with an annoyed look. They were finally getting somewhere with Raina and this Calvin person until Jemma interrupted them.

"I know" Jemma stammered.

Coulson noticed how pale Jemma's face had become and instantly got worried, "Simmons, you feeling okay?"

For a second, Jemma thought about withholding the secret from them. It wasn't hers to tell and there was a reason why Daisy wouldn't let anyone see her tattoo other than her. But then Raina's words echoed in her head.

_"I don't know the details but what I do know, is that this person is dangerous. Not only can they create earthquakes with their bare hands. They would have been subjected to years of brainwashing and experiments. This person wouldn't even know that they're under HYDRA's control"_

Everyone's fears about Daisy were coming true. Daisy might be working with HYDRA, but she wouldn't even know it herself.

"Simmons" May was now sensing that something was very wrong. For Jemma to go silent instead of rambling about whatever she needed to talk to them about, was not a good sign.

Jemma sucked in a deep breath. If Daisy really is this secret weapon that they were searching for and that Raina was talking about, then they were all in danger, especially if Daisy was brainwashed. She won't let her judgement on Daisy get in the way of protecting her team, "I know who the 804 is"

* * *

Daisy groggily woke up with a splitting headache. The foginessness that was clouding her brain made it hard for her to adjust to the lighting and the environment that she was in. She blinked a few times to make her eyes focus on her surroundings. Once her eyes registered the fact that she was staring at the ceiling of what looked like an abandoned building, she could feel her entire body being submerged by water and that there was a breathing mask on her face. She tried to move her arms and her legs but everything was strapped down, she was lucky that she was wearing black shorts and a black bra.

What the hell was happening?

She tried to quake the restraints off of her arms but she couldn't… now that she thought about it, her arms didn't feel like it was stinging with a 1000 bees.

"Look who's awake"

Daisy didn't have to look to know who was speaking. It was the mad man with the crazy look in his eyes, Calvin. She wanted to speak, well, more like swear at him but there was a breathing tube that was shoved down her throat.

"I know, I know. You want to swear at me but trust me. I'm doing this for you" Daisy couldn't see what Calvin was doing, but she could tell that it probably had to do with the intense looking needles that were above her. Oh hell no, he better not even think about sticking that in her, "This is actually a technique that I learnt from my late grandfather's diary who was able to reinforce Wolverine's skeleton with adamantium. I finally get to share his work with my daughter! Exciting isn't it?"

Daisy's eyes widened when she heard that, he better not be thinking about making her reinforcing her skeleton with adman… whatever this metal was called. Calvin saw the panic in her eyes and immediately went over to her. He gently caressed Daisy's forehead, in an attempt to reassure her but it had the opposite effect, it made her feel nauseous.

"I swear, everything that I have been doing, is for you" Daisy wanted to slap him because she knew that he genuinely believed that. Fuck, she couldn't believe that this guy was her father, "You see… before you and the other Inhumans escaped... I was supposed to reinforce your skeleton with adamantium because your brittle bones can't handle the vibrational waves that you emit"

Daisy wished that she could shoot laser beams out of her eyes right now because she wanted to shoot this guy's head. Something about him wanted to make her snap his neck… there was a feeling of anger, sadness and betrayal. She didn't know why she was feeling these emotions with a man who she had never met before.

"Ohhhh, I know you're confused sweetie" Of course she was bloody confused. She still didn't know who the hell this man was and why he kept speaking to her as if he knew her.

"You're probably wondering why you don't remember me and it's quite simple really… I erased your memories. I can't have you thinking that I'm a bad person"

Too late, she already did.

"You see, the night that you were born… you died. You were a still-born baby and...I couldn't let my baby girl die now could I?"

She… she was dead? She was supposed to be dead! Daisy let out a muffled scream as she tried to fight the restraints. Honestly, being dead sounded more thrilling than being used as a bloody test subject for her father.

"I know this is very confusing for you but I found a way to resurrect you. The GH-325 drug resurrected you however, the genetic code that allows you to undergo terrigenesis was rewritten by the drug and that… that wasn't fair on you"

Daisy wished she could scoff right now. What she found bloody unfair was that she was here, tied up with straps around her arm, torso and legs, while this asshole was experimenting on her body as if her body was a playground of his own creation.

"Your mother found out that you were resurrected… and she took me away from you… Luckily for you, I spent years researching inhuman and I finally found a way to make your an Inhuman… no, you're stronger than any other inhuman, you're the Destroyer of Worlds. You're going to be the first Inhuman of the Second Generation"

Could she decline that offer? She didn't want to be the first of anything, she would much rather be in her van sleeping right now… sleeping without any nightmares mind you.

"Don't worry… I designed a Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine to give you back your memories. Now, let's commence with Project Destroyer of Worlds"

Daisy began struggling with the restraints when she felt her entire body being submerged by water, including her face. The oxygen mask on her face now made a lot of sense. But that didn't stop the panic from rising in her chest when she saw the needles enter the water and moving towards her body. She could see the metallic liquid that was filling the needles and her heart rate began to increase, she needed to get out of here fast. Anxiety and Fear were now increasing at an exponential rate. The fear and anxiety was soon replaced with agonising pain as the needles entered her skin and injected the metal into her bones. Not only did her entire body burn despite the cooling water against her skin, but her head felt like it was splitting into two as repressed memories began to resurface.

_"Damn it Mary! How many times have I told you to stop screwing things up? The Brody's were your last chance at a family!"_

_10-year old Mary rolled her eyes at the mean social worker who always lectured her on starting trouble. Why didn't she understand that every family that she had put her in, was either abusive or simply neglectful? She preferred the neglectful ones, it was easy to steal food from the cupboard or leave the house whenever she wanted to, but the abusive ones were the worst._

_Especially the Brody's who were not only abusive, but fake. They go around wearing fake masks that tricked people into thinking that they were Saints due to them fostering kids like her, but Mary knew the real deal. She remembered what the oldest son had done to her… and the extreme lengths the parents went to cover up his crimes._

_When the social worker saw the bored eyes of the young girl, she gave up. She couldn't deal with a bratty and spoiled kid like her, "You know what Mary? Other kids at the orphanage would kill for this chance to find their forever family. You're just a greedy, selfish brat who doesn't appreciate the things that I do for you"_

_Mary resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the older woman, it was always the same lecture. Eventually, the social worker got sick at looking at her face and sent her back to the orphanage, late at night._

_One of the mean nuns who seem to never smile, guided her to her old bunk bed where she would be sleeping for probably the next 8 years. Well… 6 years if she could get emancipated. She was only 10 years old and she already learnt what emancipation was through Miles._

_"Hey, look who's back" Miles whispered through the dark once the nun left._

_Mary walked into the room with her head down and her eyes glued into her bed. Miles raised his eyebrow in confusion, something about Mary's eyes made him wonder why she looked so hopeless. She looked drained and tired of being… alive. Which is a heavy thought for a 10 year old. She had a busted lip and several bruises on her body that were hidden to prevent suspicion from rising._

_"Everything okay?" Miles asked in concerned. When she didn't respond he dropped his voice and asked, "Did they hurt you?"_

_ Mary didn't like speaking about what happened in those houses. Every time a therapist asked her, she would make-up a bad excuse as to why she got kicked out._

_When her social worker had asked her why she had threw a lamp over the oldest son's head, she had simply told them that he was annoying her. Telling them what he had really done to her…. While she was sleeping would only make them think that she was lying. No one ever believed her when she told the truth… She hated this place. She hated the nuns. And she hated feeling weak._

_When Miles realised that he wasn't going to get her to talk, he let out a soft sigh before pulling the blanket over his body and fell asleep in a couple of minutes._

_Mary followed soon after. She curled into a ball and allowed the warm tears to run down her face as she tried to get the image of Brody out of her head._

_A few hours past but Mary wasn't able to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she called feel where he had touched her. So instead, she crawled out of bed and looked out of the window. There was no light or even any signs of a living soul. _

_She turned around and let out a gasp when she saw a strange man standing at her doorway._

_"Shhhhh, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you" The man crouched down to his knees he was now on eye-level with the young girl._

_Mary already got a bad feeling about this guy, "Who are you?"_

_"Me? I'm your father" Calvin said with a gentle smile._

_Mary shook her head, "No… I don't have a dad"_

_"Everyone has a dad" Calvin replied as he took off his hat, revealing his clean hairstyle that was combed back, "I heard what the Brody's did to you"_

_Mary noticed a dark look in the man's eyes but that wasn't what scared her, what scared her was the blood on the man's collar. She wondered what this man had done._

_"I know that you hate this place… and I hate that you're here. If you come with me, I will make sure no-one can ever hurt you"_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Because it's getting a bit confusing, here's a basic summary of the last few chapters: Daisy has spent her time in S.H.I.E.L.D building her relationship with the team, including May and Coulson. In the last chapter, Daisy went on a mission with Fitz, Jemma, May and Trip to hack in Laura Station to find the Kree Temple however, they were ambushed by HYDRA agents. The person leading the HYDRA ambush is Calvin Zabo, a man who claims to be Daisy's father and knows about the experiments that Daisy was a part of…

Now…

**_Chapter 21_**

_Skye had assumed that she would go home with her father and start living with him. God, she was stupid. Instead, he changed her name to Skye and left her at a facility named HYDRA. He told her to never speak of his name and never to tell anyone about his existence. _

_"Skye" Skye was standing in line with a few other people who were either as old as her, or were way older. She looked up when her name was called and step forward, "You are assigned to Anton Ivonoff"_

_"I get assigned to this little bitch?". Skye shot him a defiant look but didn't say anything when the Russian man walked over to her and inspected her height._

_From the day that Ivanoff was assigned to be her S.O, Skye was forced to undergo training that no man could survive. She had to not only learn self-defence by actually fighting and figuring it out for herself, but she also got stabbed a few times because her S.O enjoyed using knives a little too much._

_"Get up!" Ivanoff shouted as Skye clutched her stomach from being kicked. He looked at the weak little girl in front of him and spat on her, "You will die by the end of the month" That was the last thing he said before kicking her in the face, causing her to black out._

_However, despite his words, Skye managed to not only survived a month, but she also climbed the ranks by killing her opponents during the tests. Every division had weekly tests where they would have to go up against someone else from their division and kill their opponent for survival._

_During their training, Ivanoff got more harsher and Skye ended up with more injuries than she had the month before. Months turned into years and now Skye was known to be one of the most ruthless assassins in HYDRA. Ivanoff not only taught her how to use knives due to her small figure but he also taught her to use her speed to her advantage._

_Ivanoff had to admit, he was growing fond of Skye. He initially thought that she would die in the first trial but she managed to survive. She not only survived, but she also was the youngest person to complete a mission at the age of 12. He was proud of what he had done as her S.O._

_He had created the perfect killing machine._

_"Number 804 vs Number 345"_

_Skye's lifeless eyes shot open when her number was called. She stood up with a straight back and walked into the arena with her weapon of choice in her hands. Her eyes scanned the target in front of her, he was 180 cm and visibly more buff that she ever could be. The muscles on the older man would make him slower, so she will use her speed to her advantage._

_"Bitch, I've been wanting to fight you for a long time" _

_Skye tilted her head to the side as she waited for the cue to start the fight. She didn't understand why this man was attempting to taunt her when he was going to die in a few minutes by her hands._

_"Heard that a mere 15 year old took out my brother. God, if that little shit was taken out by you, than I'm glad his dead"_

_Why did this guy talk so much? Maybe she should make him stop talking by cutting his tongue out? That seemed plausible. It was better than listening to him talk nonsense._

_"You may commence with training"_

_Skye's ears perked up at the sound of the bell ringing, indicating that she could kill this man. She watched as the man tightened his fingers around the golden knuckle buster. She internally rolled her eyes at how pathetic this man was._

_His first mistake was charge straight at her with no formation or defence. Skye easily bent her right knee, allowing her to swiftly dodge the punch and cut the man's stomach. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it was enough to make him groan in pain._

_"You bitch" he growled as he touched the blood on his stomach. The bored expression on Skye's face only enraged him even more._

_His second mistake was letting his emotions drive him. He stomped towards her again but his stomach was left wide open, so Skye kicked a powerful push kick that forced the man to stumble back. When he got off balance, Skye threw a knife into the air, caught it and then threw it straight between the man's eyes._

_Skye watched as the man's now lifeless body collapsed with blood pouring out of his head. Skye turned her head to look at the scientist and her father who were watching her from the glass box above. There was one rule that her father implanted into her head; no matter what, she should never mention that he was her biological father. She made everyone think that she was an orphan._

_"I think she's ready. She's one of the best assassins of her division" _

_Calvin smirked as he watched his daughter unwrap the bandages from her arms and dropped it on top of her dead opponent, "I know… prepare the CRISPER"_

_Skye wasn't sure what they were talking about but she didn't care. She walked over to the door and pressed the red button, allowing her to exit the room. She made her way to the cafeteria where she spotted her friends. She grabbed an apple that was provided for lunch and made her way to the table where her friends were._

_"Chica, you finished training already?" Yo-Yo was the fastest agent here, hence her nickname. She held the record for the fastest killing in HYDRA history. She killed over 6 people in 2 minutes._

_"The guy was a complete amateur" Skye said as she sat next to Katya who was only 8 years. She broke the apple in half and gave one to Katya, "Eat up"_

_Katya gently shook her head and mumbled, "I'm full"_

_Skye sighed when she heard the weakness in Katya's voice. The youngest girl was malnourished due to the limited food that the facility provided to them. On cue, the little girl's stomach rumbled which caused both Skye and Yo-Yo to laugh, "Your stomach says otherwise"_

_"How about you?" Katya asked as she eyed the apple. Skye could tell that the girl was already salivating at the sight of the juicy apple._

_"They gave me something before my training" Skye lied, she looked at Yo-Yo who was eyeing her because she also knew it was a lie, but she didn't say anything._

_"You can eat half of mine" Skye turned her head to see Lincoln walking over to them with a halved apple. He placed the apple in front of Skye._

_"You guys are making me look like an asshole" Yo-Yo said as she ate all of her apple before anyone came. Both Lincoln and Skye smiled._

_Skye bit into her own apple and passed the other half to Yo-Yo, "You have another session in 20 minutes"_

_Yo-Yo felt guilty for taking Skye's apple, especially since she was older and should be taking care of her but Skye had been here longer than her which gave the girl a sense of seniority over her._

_"I'm feeling a little left out" Ward said as he came to sit on the table next to Yo-Yo._

_The four of them began talking amongst themselves while Katya excitedly added her childish thoughts into the conversation. They were definitely an odd and dysfunctional group. One minute they will be in the training room, and the next they would casually share tips on how to be more efficient. They all trained together too. Yo-Yo helped Daisy with her reflexes while Ward taught her how to take a strong punch. Lincoln would teach them basic first aid and Daisy taught them to never let their guard down as she always got back up and threw the final strike._

_Everyone in the cafeteria suddenly went quiet when they heard the sound of hissing… it was almost like gas was leaking into the room._

_"What's that sound?" Another inhuman asked as he stood up from the table and looked around. Everyone began looking for the sound of the gas but before they could spot it, a flashback was thrown into the room, blinding everyone in the room._

_"Katya!" Skye grabbed the little girl and Katya behind her body protectively. She didn't know what was happening but she could tell that this wasn't a training drill. Skye began to hear bodies dropping, she turned around, trying to find the person tranquilizing them but there was too much smoke now. The last thing she saw before she got shot with a dart, was Yo-Yo, Ward and Lincoln collapsing._

* * *

_"Chica...Chica! Wake up!"_

_Skye slowly regained her consciousness when she felt small hands shaking her shoulders. When she remembered what happened in the cafeteria, she suddenly shot up and looked around the caged chamber._

_"Skye!" Katya was now tightly clingly onto her stomach as she sobbed into her shirt, "I thought you were dead"_

_Skye looked at Yo-Yo but the older Columbian women looked just as confused as she did, "Can't get rid of me this easily" she muttered as she gently pushed Katya off of her so she could stand up. Katya continued to cling onto her leg but she didn't really mind, she was used to the younger girl being clingy._

_"Where the hell are we?" One of the men that Skye was trapped with shouted._

_"Fuck, they're going to kill us all" Another one muttered pessimistically._

_"Come on, have some faith"_

_"Oh shut the fuck up"_

_Before they knew it, everyone began bickering in the chamber except for Yo-Yo and Skye. Instead, Skye was worried about Lincoln and Ward, "Any signs of the boys?"_

_Yo-Yo shook her head, "They're probably in another chamber"_

_Skye rubbed her forehead tiredly, this was a new situation. She looked around the room and found that they were literally trapped in concrete. There was only a door but it was made out of metal so it would be impossible to break out of unless she wanted to break her shoulder._

_Everyone suddenly went quiet when blue gas began seeping from the floor, "What the hell is this?" Yo-Yo muttered._

_Not even a few seconds later, everyone around Skye began to turn into a rock, "Yo-Yo? Yo-yo!" she shouted as she tried to find a way to stop the rock from consuming Yo-Yo but it was too late._

_"S-Skye… I feel weird"_

_Skye looked down at Katya who petite hands were being casted with rocks and it was rapidly spreading, "Katya!" she grabbed hold of the younger girl's shoulders but it was too late, the younger girl was completely embodied by the rocks._

_She could fill the tears in her eyes begin to well up as her brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was turned into stone. Wh-What… What was happening?_

_Skye suddenly collapsed on her knees as she felt the insides of her body burn. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the darkness, was the terrified face of her friends that were casted with stone._

* * *

_The next time Skye woke up, she found herself sharing a room with someone who claims to be an inhuman, Jiaying. The older women who looked like she was in the 30's, claimed to be much older and wiser. Eventually, Skye began to see Jiyaang as a mother figure as she spent the next 2 years sharing a room with her, and being experimented on by scientists. She remembered being awake when they cut her open or prodded her body with needles, she had begged them to stop and just let her die but no-one listened to her… no-one heard her screams._

_The first time she had died was on the operating table where they attempted to inject her with a liquified version of the gas that turned her friend's into stone. However…_

_Skye's shot open and she suddenly gasped awake with a pounding headache. She gripped onto her head as she sat up from the bloodied concrete and tried to observe her surroundings… this wasn't the lab… and she was no longer laying on the table but in her room._

_"Shhhh, it's going to be okay"_

_An overpowering feeling of nausea washed over her all of a sudden, forcing Skye to jolt up from the cold concrete and scrambled to the toilet seat where she poured out the contents from her stomach. Skye could barely feel the person rubbing her back as her body tried to get rid of the poisonous substance that was injected into her body._

_After what felt like hours but what was actually only a couple of minutes, she could no longer throw anything up. Her throat was burning from the acid and her lips were bleeding from dryness. She could tell that hot tears were running down her face but she couldn't care right now_

_"Deep breaths Skye", the soft and gentle voice helped her take in deep breaths. Skye turned her head to see Jiayang offering her a cup of water. Jiayang gently pressed the plastic cup against Skye's lips and poured it down Skye's throat. Skye welcomed the cool water that soothed her burning throat, "What did they do to you?"_

_Skye tried to string a sentence together but she felt weak. Something was inside her body and her immune system was trying to purge it out of her._

_Jiayang saw the youngest struggling to speak, "Shhhhh… it's okay". Jiayang was trying not to cry as she watched her youngest child gasping in pain. "Something's wrong" she whispered to herself. She had seen everyone go through terrigenesis but no-one has had this kind of reaction before._

_"Jiayang" Skye breathed out as she tried to sit up on her own, "I… I think I died"_

_Jiayang's eyes widened at that, terrigenesis didn't kill you, it turned you into an inhuman, "No… Skye, that's impossible" she whispered as tears ran down her face._

_Skye shook her head, she remembered being dead.. Don't ask how she knew that she was dead because she just knew it, "I died… I-I shouldn't… "_

_Jiayang continued to rub Skye's back as the little girl tried to form a comprehensive sentence, "No Skye… I think they put you through terrigensis"_

_Skye blinked her tears away and shook her head. She didn't know what the hell that was, but it didn't sound or feel good._

_"N-No… they put something in me… and I died… I know I died" Skye stumbled on her words due to the disorientation and her attempt to make sense of everything. She gripped her head in pain and tried to take deep breaths but everything was hurting. Skye was certain she had died because she saw herself in hell._

_"Skye… I need you take deep breaths" Jiayang wished that she had the ability to take away the pain. If she had Katya's powers than she would be able to control it and use it to ease Skye's pain._

_"I c-can't" Skye clutched her chest as she tried to breathe. She screamed at herself to breathe but nothing was working… why couldn't she breathe? It was an easy job, it was bloody human nature yet she couldn't even do that._

_"Skye, you're having a panic attack"_

_No, this wasn't a panic attack. Skye knew what a panic attack feels like and it wasn't this. This… this felt like her heart was on the verge of beating out of her chest._

_"Jesus Skye, you're burning" Jiayang gently leaned Skye against the wall and got a towel and made it wet with cold water. She knelt down beside Skye and put it on her forehead._

_The girl wasn't getting any better and she was afraid that Skye was going to develop pneumonia or maybe she has an infection. She turned her head to look at the guards outside and contemplated on calling them out for help. Skye saw Jiayang turn her head towards the cell door and shook her head, "P-please don't"_

_Her pleadings eyes and weak voice that were filled with pain stopped Jiayang from acting on her intuition. She knew that if she made a ruckus, then they will send her back to the lab._

_"Okay" Jiayang gently picked Skye up and put her on the mattress. She put the blanket over the shivering girl who was now feeling cold and began wiping the sweat off of Skye's forehead, "You'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to you"_

* * *

_Things from then on slightly changed for the better and for the worse. For one, Skye was being injected with this substance every week and had died a few more times before her body began to adapt and withstand the substance being injected into her bloodstream. But on the birght side, she was building an immunity to it._

_Everything changed the day she finally got her powers._

_During the 2 years that they had been stuck in here, the lead scientist, whomever that may be, gave them an upgraded room for their 'corporation'. There was a small bathroom, a bunk bed and a small training area for Skye to practice her skills. Honestly, if Skye wasn't being used as a blood lab rat, then she wouldn't mind being stuck in the room. Apart from recovering from the messed up experiments that they had performed on her, she spent the majority of her time in the training room._

_Skye was throwing strikes at the boxing bag, trying to get back to her old strength but she felt like she was growing weaker and weaker the more time she spent here. At this point, she wouldn't mind dying on the operating table… well permanently. Being resurrected was one of the most painful experiences that someone can go through._

_Skye heard the cage door opening, indicating that the guards were here for her. Jiaying looked up from her book and stood up from the chair. She hated seeing Skye going with these men. After 2 years of the same routine, Skye gave up on fighting the guards. It was just a waste of energy at this point._

_Jiaying walked over to Skye and cupped the younger girl's cheeks, "Stay strong"_

_Jiaying was the only reason why Skye hasn't lost her mind yet. If she was alone in here, she was pretty sure that the isolation would drive her mad and cold. Jiaying planted a kiss on Skye's forehead and watched Skye walk with the guards to the laboratory._

_One of the guards stabbed a needle in Skye's neck, rendering her unconscious. When Skye regained her consciousness, she found herself lying on the operating table which wasn't a surprise. However, there was one thing that was different. As her vision cleared and her eyes focused, she saw a man standing next to her… a man that she recognised. Confusion swelled in her heart as she looked at the man, "D-Dad?"_

_Skye didn't know what came over her, but she felt the urge to cry. Her father who she hasn't seen in god knows how long, was here. The confusion was soon replaced by hope. Hope that her father was here to save her but something about him was off… he had a crazy look in his eyes._

_"W-What are you doing here?"_

_Calvin brushed the involuntary tears from his daughter's eyes and whispered, "I've always been here with you"_

_Skye looked at him with confusion, she then noticed his attire and the blue gloves that were stained blood… her blood. Realisation hit her like a truck, this entire time her father had been the voice that she heard in her nightmares. Her eyes widened with fear, anger and betrayal, "Y-You did this… wh-why?" she stuttered as her dry throat felt like it was closing up._

_"I'm giving you a chance to be amazing" Calvin sadistically smiled, "After all these years… we finally perfected liquidating the terrigenesis gas"_

_Skye shook her head as hot tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe that Calvin, her own father had subjected her to this kind of treatment. Skye could hear the machine monitoring her heartbeat beep like crazy when fear began settling, "D-Don't do this" she whimpered pathetically as she watched Calvin pick up a massive needles that was filled with blue liquid. When she felt Calvin swapping an area on her forearm with alcohol, she knew that he wasn't going to listen to her, "I...I will kill you"_

_Calvin gave her a sad smile, "No sweetie… you won't even remember me"_

_Those were his last words before he injected the needle into her arm. The blue liquid began flowing through her veins and all the scientist could visibly see liquid coursing throughout her body._

* * *

Calvin watched as Daisy's heart beat remained steady, it has been several hours since his daughter remained unconscious and underwater but it was part of the process. The process was 89% complete. He started humming a tune inside of his head as he put the tablet down and walked into the next room where Lincoln was hooked up to a machine that was pumping a drug that could subdue him.

He picked up a needle and walked over to Lincoln's unconscious body, "You are going to be my little puppet", he injected the needled into his arm and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

* * *

No-one could believe what Jemma had just revealed to them. Daisy.. The person who has been helping them since the day they met, could be the secret weapon that could bring chaos and destruction.

"It makes sense" Fitz muttered, gathering everyone's attention onto him. He saw Jemma give him a look of disappointment but he shook his head, he didn't mean it like that, "Think about it. The seismometer that I built didn't detect any incoming earthquake within the area of cargo ship. I initially thought that it was just my brain… but what if it wasn't… what if it was Daisy?"

May remembered the feeling of the cargo ship shaking, it was almost like there was an earthquake on the cargo ship which was impossible.

"Bobbi also mentioned that she felt like the ground was shaking beneath her when Daisy trapped her in the truck. Daisy claimed that she planted a bomb but if that was the case, Bobbi would have recognised the sound of an explosion"

Oh god, there were too many coincidences that suggested Daisy was the secret weapon. Jemma was hoping that she was wrong, she was hoping that the chances of Daisy being an enhanced was slim because that way, they could cross Daisy out as a traitor, "But in all those instances, she used her abilities to help us, not destroy us"

"I'm not saying she's a traitor… she's not like Ward who knew what he was doing" Fitz wanted to believe that, he wanted to believe that Daisy was good. Maybe it was because of his own selfishness of not wanting to be betrayed again.

"The Destroyer of Worlds Program.. sounds ominous, doesn't it?" Coulson was like Jemma, he didn't want Daisy to turn out to be HYDRA's puppet.

"What do we do? If Calvin is the one who initiated the program, then he's probably the person who brainwashed her" May stated as she began thinking about this situation logically.

"The fear and anxiety that you guys saw in her eyes could be her subconscious response to her seeing a face that performed the brainwashing on her", Jemma stated out loud. This entire situation was giving her a headache, she wondered how Daisy would feel if she knew that she was brainwashed.

"So we're concluding that Daisy is a threat" May didn't say it like a question, it was more like a statement.

"Not a threat" Coulson didn't think that Daisy was a threat, not unless she was provoked. If they went to her with guns blazing, then she would feel threatened and might retaliate against them. Right now, they had her trust and he wasn't willing to break it over the fact that Daisy might be the secret weapon, "We treat her like a member of our team"

Jemma sighed in relief, she was glad that Coulson was the type of man who only saw red when being given such information. She knew that she could trust Coulson with any kind of information and the way he was handling the Daisy situation was reinforcing her belief in him.

"Okay, but what do we tell the others? Mack and Morse are already sceptical. Trip will trust your judgment and Hunter just goes along with the crowd" May stated, she agreed with Coulson's decision about how to handle Daisy. She knew that if Coulson had asked them to treat Daisy like a hostile, then she would follow his orders and treat Daisy like a hostile… but if he have her that order, she would be going against her own morals.

"We need to tell them" Fitz hated secrets. The reason that the HYDRA takeover was so sudden and unexpected was because of all the secrets that Nick Fury had. Fitz didn't like the way that Fury tried to hide everything from them, it was one of the reasons why he respected Coulson who tried his best to tell them everything.

"Fitz, you heard the way that Mack was speaking about Daisy. If he finds out that Daisy is a secret weapon then it'll only fuel his paranoia" Jemma didn't trust Mack

"It's not paranoia if it's true" Fitz replied. He saw that Jemma still didn't like the idea but she, just like him, knew how dangerous secrets ar.

"Fitz is right" Coulson didn't trust Mack or Bobbi, hell, he didn't even trust Hunter that much but they were a part of his team. He knew that they were going to find out sooner or later and if they find out that they all knew, than they will be even more pissed, "When they come back from their mission we will brief them on everything. Right now, if Daisy is in the hands of HYDRA then she could be subjected to brainwashing and be used to turn against us. FitzSimmons, since you guys are on speaking terms again, I want you guys to work together to create something that can block Daisy's powers. I know it is going to be hard for you because you can't study her biological structure but we know that she can create earthquakes"

"If she can create earthquakes then she probably has the ability to control vibrational frequencies or something like that" Jemma stated.

"Right, and we can probably create a device that absorbs the vibration"

Jemma and Fitz nodded their heads at each other and made their way to the lab.

May turned to look at Coulson who looked just as she felt, confused and guilty.

"She's just a kid" Coulson hated the thought of someone as young as Daisy being used as a weapon for HYDRA.

"I know" May immediately thought of the little girl in Bahrain when Jemma announced that Daisy was the 804 created by Calvin, "She doesn't deserve this"

"No she doesn't", Coulson couldn't believe that Calvin had used his own daughter to be a weapon for a terrorist organisation. He could only imagine the experiments and torture that Daisy had to go through inorder to become the person that she was today, "I want to save her May"

May picked up the pain in his voice. That was the thing about Phil Coulson, he would always bear the burden of saving everyone even if it was impossible. Yet again, Coulson was the impossible, however, May was more rational. Someone had to be the rationalist in this partnership, "And what if we can't"

"I don't believe we can't" Coulson wasn't going to give up on Daisy. Not now, not ever.

May smirked when she saw the determination in Coulson's eyes. She hasn't seen this kind of determination in him a while.

* * *

_"Skye...Skye wake up"_

_Skye let out a soft groan as she felt her entire body ache. She slowly began to open her eyes but she needed to blink a few times so she could focus on her surroundings. The first fast that she saw was Jiaying's terrified and tearful face looming over her, "Jiaying… what happened?"_

_Jiaying helped Skye sit up from the operating table. Skye scanned her surroundings and saw nothing but destruction. Tables were flipped over, the lights were broken and sparking with electricity, there were unconscious bodies all over the place but more importantly, she was free from restraints._

_"You happened sweetie"_

_Skye looked a Jiyang with confusion, she then looked down at her arm and winced when she poked it. It felt like 1000 bees were stinging the inside of her skin, "I… I don't understand" she muttered with fear in her eyes as she looked around her and saw nothing but destruction. Jiaying hated seeing the fear in Skye's eyes so she pulled Skye close to her and gave her an embrace._

_Skye was taken aback by the sudden embrace but she found herself melting into Jiaying's arms. She closed her eyes and sucked in a shaky breath as she breathed the women's scent. Skye began to realise that she needed to get out of here. She pulled out of the hug and looked at Jiaying, "We need to get out of here"_

_Jiaying nodded her head and followed Skye who bent down and looted the guy's keys. The scientist didn't have any weapons other than scalpel, so she picked up the scalpel and hoped that she wasn't too rusty._

_She wasn't just stuck in the room for 2 years, she was also allowed to train. However it's been a while since she actually fought another person._

_ When she stepped out of the room and into the hallway, the sound of the red alarm was getting louder. She was going to assume that the sound of the alarm was going to be the way out so she and Jiaying ran up a flight of stairs._

_When they reached the top, Skye saw several men with guns running towards them._

_"Use your powers"_

_Skye looked at Jiaying like she was crazy, "My what?"_

_"Trust me" Jiaying grabbed Skye's arm and aimed it at the men, "Now breathe in…. And breathe out"_

_Skye followed Jiaying's instruction and suddenly felt something build up in her palm… it felt like vibrational energy. She suddenly released it on the men but instantly felt her arms ache from the use of her powers. She ignored the pain and the fact that she now had powers, and continued to run to the door. She tried to open that door but it was locked. She swiped the scientist's keycard but there pad said, 'Lockdown Mode. Access Denied'_

_She rolled her eyes and thought, why the hell not try quaking the door down. She gently pushed Jiaying behind her as she aimed her hand towards the door handle. She hoped that she could create a small blast but instead, the entire door went flying which startled the guard in the room, "Oh shit"_

_A man charged at her and due to the strain on Skye's body, she was too slow to dodge the man body slamming her to the ground. She felt the air being knocked out of her lungs. Before the man got the chance to strangle her, Jiaying touched the back of the man's head and began sucking his life force. Skye watched as the man's face paled and the skin began to shrink._

_Skye quickly moved out of the way before the man fell on top of her. She stood up and looked at Jiaying with an impressed look, " So that's your ability"_

_"Are you okay?" Jiaying asked._

_Skye nodded her head as she made her way to the console room. She looked at the monitors and sighed in relief when she saw Ward, Lincoln and Yo-Yo. They were all locked in cell but at least they were alive. She had spent the past 2 years thinking that they were dead, despite Jiayings reassurance that the rock was just a caste. But wait… where was Katya? She didn't have time to look at all the monitors because she saw various guards entering the cell room, "Okay… I need to figure this" she muttered as she looked at the buttons._

_Jiaying pointed to the red button, "Press that" Skye looked at Jiaying and shrugged her shoulders. Why the hell not? She pressed it and saw as all the cell door opened. She ran out of the room and down to the cell room where she saw a riot break out._

_A guard ran up to her with a baton in his hand but she swiftly dodged his attack and kicked him in the stomach. She looked around and saw how everyone was fighting with their fists and not with their powers, Skye turned to Jiayang who stole someone else's life force, "I thought you said they went through terrigenesis"_

_"They did, they must have inhibitors on them"_

_Skye looked at everyone's wrist and saw a bracelet. That must be blocking their powers._

_"Skye?", Skye turned around to see Ward staring at her with disbelief in his eyes. No, this was impossible. Skye couldn't be alive.. She had died. She had died 2 years ago, "You're not Skye"_

_Skye saw anger and pain in his eyes and realised that he had thought she was dead, "I am Ward", she tried to plead with him that she was real… that she was still the same Skye that he knew._

_"Skye is dead" Ward growled as he took a step forward with his hands tightly clenched into a fist_

_"No I'm not", well… technically she had died… several times on the operating table but she was still her, at least she thought that she was still her, "The first time we met, I was 10 years old and my name was Mary Sue Poots, you had made fun of me because of how stupid it sounded"_

_Skye let out a soft sigh when she saw the disbelief turn into realisation. Ward ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, "I thought you were dead… we all did"_

_Skye pulled out of the hug when she saw a guard coming up to them and kicked him in the stomach while Ward punched the guy who was coming up from behind Skye._

_"Yeah it's a long story" Skye muttered, she looked around and saw Yo-Yo and Lincoln, "Where's Katya?"_

_Skye saw how the happiness was practically sucked out of Ward's face when she mentioned her name, "Sk-"_

_Before he could tell Skye what happened to Katya, he suddenly collapsed in pain, "Ward!". Skye looked around and saw everyone collapsing onto their knees as guards stormed in. She turned to Jiaying who also collapsed onto her knees, "Wh-What's happening?"_

_"I-Inhibitors" Jiaying choked out._

_"Subject 804! Stand down!"_

_Skye clenched her jaw as men dressed in HYDRA uniform surrounded her with guns aimed at her. She felt her heart begin to pound out of her chest. There was no way in hell she was going to go back to that hell hole. It was odd, she couldn't remember the details of the experiments.. but she knew that whatever they did to her was bad._

_As her heart rate began to increase, she felt pressure building up in her arms and an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She felt time slow down as she the man shouted, "Fire"_

_She felt the vibration of everything in here, including everyone in the room._

_Suddenly, everyone in the room began to look at their wrist that was shaking and then they looked around the room._

_It was an earthquake._

_The last thing Skye remembered before falling unconscious was seeing all the men fly back and hitting the walls while the buildings began to crumble like a avalanche had hit it._

Ward drummed his fingers along the wooden armchair as he looked at Agent 33's face that replicated May's face. The main difference, and the most noticeable difference was that there was a massive burn on the side of May's face.

This… was just creepy.

"Eugh… nice face you got there" Ward pointed out awkwardly. Whitehall didn't trust bum yet, which was fair, but it meant that he was being monitored by this brainwashed agent.

"Doctor Whitehall implanted a Photostatic Veil"

Right… her robotic tone made him cringe. He knew about the brainwashing project that they had going on, they even subjected him and Daisy to it but it didn't work on them. Guess being an Inhuman and trained since a young age had its perks.

"Why not change your face then?" If Ward had the ability to change his face, then he would make himself look like anyone other than Agent May. He would also use to get rid of the scars that were painted on his body.

"Doctor Whitehall hasn't given me the order to"

Oh… this woman was going to annoy him. He knew that he was no better, especially because he was used to completing missions without questioning orders, but this chick seemed like she didn't have any thoughts of her own, "You don't need his orders to change your face"

"I will wait for Doctor Whitehall's orders"

Ward rolled his eyes, yep. She was boring. It was times like this he missed having someone around who wasn't so boring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette to put into his mouth, "Want one?"

Agent 33 tilted her head, "Cigarettes are prohibited in the building" she walked over to Ward and slapped the cigarette out of Ward's mouth.

"Hey!" He suddenly stood up from the chair, knocking it over as he glared at the Agent. He was about to say something but before he did, the phone Daisy gave him started to vibrate. The woman was lucky.

He took his phone out of his pocket, expecting a message from Daisy but instead, he was greeted with the screen blaring a red message that said, _Self-Destruction Mode Activated._ What the hell was this? Suddenly, the phone began to heat up in his palm and a second later it began sparking. Now the heat didn't hurt me but the sparks did. He let go of his phone and watched it practically fry itself, "What the hell?"

"Agent Ward, what was that?"

Ward raised his eyebrow at ther, despite her asking a question, she still had the same monotone voice, "I don't know". He had a bad feeling about this… why would Daisy fry the only form of communication that they had with each other? His only explanation was that Daisy was in danger and someone had tried to get into her computer system.

A knock at the door interrupted Ward's thoughts. He felt the rage and fire coursing through him when he thought about what danger Daisy could be in, "What?" he shouted at the person interrupted him.

A man who dressed in odd-fashion attire and had really bad shabby hair, opened the door with a stupid grin on his face. The second that Ward saw his face, he immediately got a bad feeling and he didn't know why, "Agent 33, Whitehall wants you"

Agent 33 looked between Ward and this mad-looking man. For a second, Ward thought he saw hesitation in her eyes, but it disappeared the second that she blinked her eyes. She nodded her head and left the room, leaving Ward along with this man.

"Who the hell are you?"

The mad man's lips curled into a sadistic smile, "No-one that you remember… Subject 805. '' Instantaneously , Ward's eyes began to glow bright orange and the temperature in the room instantly increased. The man smirked as he felt the heat, "Beautiful... but I wouldn't do that if I were you". The man lifted his phone up and showed Ward a live video footage of Lincoln being strapped into a chair unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He growled, a bead of sweat dropped on the man's face due to the increasing heat in the room.

"Decrease the heat hellboy or else I'll kill him" The man flicked a switch which caused Lincoln to jolt awake from the sudden shock.

"Stop! I'll do it!" Ward shouted, his eyes stopped glowing and he clenched his fist to restrain himself from lighting this man on fire.

"Good" The man walked into his office and tossed Ward the phone so he could keep an eye on Lincoln. He went over to a spinning chair and sat on it, "This is quite comfy. I should get myself a chair"

"What do you want?" Ward was getting tired of this man's shit.

"Oh right, I got off topic" The man shook his head and lightly hit himself in the head, "My mistake. I need you to complete a mission for me"

"Like hell I will" Ward wasn't going to do shit for this guy if it put the other inhumane in danger. So he better not ask about the location of the others.

Daisy knew the location of almost every inhuman that were in the labs. Of course there were some that went rogue and wanted to be lone wolves, but those who wanted to stay and go to the Afterlife were tracked, just like Lincoln. He wasn't living there but he visited from time to time. Yo-Yo was also being tracked, she would go back to Colombia to fight back against the injustices that plaques her hometown.

Ward wondered if that was the reason why his phone exploded, maybe this guy tried to hack into her van.

"Don't worry, I don't care for your inhuman community. What I want is more… of your expertise. I need you to collect Raina and return her to Whitehall. I know that you leaked the information about HYDRA wanting her to S.H.I.E.L.D"

Ward wasn't even surprised. The new guy suddenly comes in and information gets leaked? Who else are you going to point the finger to?

"Why do you want Raina?"

The man started laughing, "You're not in a position to ask questions,'' he suddenly stood up and walked over to Ward, "Complete the mission in 4 hours or else subject 373 dies".

"How do I contact you after I complete the mission?" Ward growled through his gritted teeth.

The man pointed at the phone in Ward's hand, "I'll know when the mission is complete. You'll get a location on the phone… and if yoh fail… You'll watch him die"

With his last threat, the man walked out of the room leaving a pissed off Ward.

* * *

"You're telling me that she's a weapon who has the potential to create earthquakes?", Mack knew that Daisy was already dangerous enough as she is but when adding the fact that she has the ability to cause a natural disaster, she was more than a danger, she was a threat.

"And that she could be brainwashed by HYDRA but wouldn't even know it?" Bobbi added on more calmly. She shot Mack a look that said _calm down, _but he completely ignored her.

"Yes" Coulson nodded his head as he looked at his members. He knew that Mack wasn't going to take the news well, especially since the guy didn't seem to trust him to be the Director, "Which is why we are to use non-lethal force if we engage with her"

"What if non-lethal force doesn't work on her? I mean she has superpowers now. It was hard enough with Deathlok" Trip liked the girl, she had spunk, but he didn't like the idea of fighting Daisy who had superpowers. He hasn't seen her in action but from the stories, he was going to assume that she wasn't an easy opponent to take down.

Everyone looked at Coulson expectedly. Coulson knew how dangerous the next words coming out of his mouth were. If he said they could use lethal force, that would be executing the young girl, and if he prioritised Daisy's safety over his own team, then he wouldn't be a fit director.

"You don't have to worry about Daisy's abilities" Jemma walked into the room with Fitz who was carrying a small box.

"What's that Turbo?"

Fitz opened the box and showed everyone… a bracelet?

Hunter scoffed when he saw the device, "How is that going to stop a superpowered freak?"

"Hey!" Coulson shouted which caused everyone to look at him with confusion at why the director was suddenly shouting at them. They never heard him shout like that before. It was only one word, but the voice carried weight, "Daisy is not a freak. If what Raina said was true, than Daisy was subjected to years of experiments against her will"

"Coulson is right" Bobbi wasn't like Mack, she wasn't willing to forget the fact that Daisy was a human being, just like the rest of them. She considered Daisy to be a friend and if anything, she wanted to get Daisy back and bring her to S.H.I.E.L.D' s side, not HYDRA, "Daisy hasn't shown any signs of betrayal. First she used her powers to save Simmons from being exposed and even used it to protect me from having bullets in my ass. Not only that, she helped find Whitehall's identity, programmed our entire security system online, and even solved Director Coulson's carving problem"

Coulson tried his best not to look relieved by the sudden save of FitzSimmons and Bobbi.

"Right… don't call her a freak. Got it" Hunter muttered as he walked over to the chair and sat down.

"What is it?" Everyone had forgotten that May was here. May was quietly watching them argue for the past 10 minutes over Daisy being a threat or not. If she wasn't so quiet, she would have told everyone to shut their mouths before she shut them permanently. Especially Hunter, she really didn't like the guy.

"This bracelet is made up of compressed microfibres that absorb the vibrational waves that Daisy emits. If we get this on her, then theoretically she won't be able to use her powers" Fitz explained as he showed everyone the bracelet.

"That's great Turbo… but the problem isn't her powers. It's her. You think she's just going to let put that thing on her?"

"If she's not being mind-controlled, then yes. I think she'll be quite compliant" Jemma knew Daisy for a couple of months now, unlike the rest of them. Despite the snarky remarks and violent gestures that often got Daisy in trouble, the girl avoided getting into a fight unless it was necessary, or the person was just plain annoying.

"That's a big leap" Trip didn't like their chances.

"A leap that I'm willing to take" Jemma responded. Trip looked at Jemma in the eyes and saw how she wasn't going to relent, so he simply nodded his head.

"It's a leap that can get us killed" Mack stated.

"If you can get a bullet in then you can get a tranquiliser in" May stated with a bored expression. They were simply wasting time by arguing. Another second here is another second that Daisy is potentially brainwashed.

The team was currently on the BUS, on their way to Puerto Rico to start drilling a hole to the underground temple. Coulson needed to balance his time destroying the temple and finding Daisy. Right now, they have no lead on Daisy so until then, he was going to go to this underground temple and blow it up.

Suddenly, a red alarm went off, alerting them that there was another aircraft looming over them. May was the first one to move out of the lounge room and into the control room.

"What's happening?" Coulson asked as he looked over May's shoulder to see what she was doing.

May looked at the screen with confusion, "Someone's hacking into our communication feed"

Just as she said that, someone appeared on the projector and everyone immediately recognised the man's face.

"Ward" Fitz growled as he clenched his fist in frustration at seeing the man who tried to kill him and Simmons.

Ward completely ignored Fitz, usually he would make a snarky remark about Fitz looking better than ever but he really didn't have time to, not when someone he saw as a brother was being trapped by that mad man, "_Look, I don't have time to catch up with you guys. I just need Raina"_

"You must be out of your mind if you think that we're going to just hand her over to you" Coulson didn't know what game Ward was playing, but he wasn't surprised to see Ward here, betraying them again.

_"We have 4 missiles aimed at your plane. If you don't hand Rain-"_

"Pick a side Ward" Coulson interrupted him, he knew what Ward wanted and there was no way in hell that he was giving them Raina, "One minute you're working with HYDRA, then you're working with Daisy and now you're back to HYDRA"

Ward then noticed something, he could clearly see the entire team. There was FitzSimmons who were glaring at him with disgust. May and Coulson who were shooting icey daggers at him. Trip who glared at with anger. And there were the trio new guys.

But no Daisy.

_"Where is she?" _Panic began to settle in his stomach, what did shield do to her?

"You shouldn't have come back Ward. The only reason why we haven't sent a nation-wide man-hunt out for you is because Daisy got you pardoned. But Daisy isn't here now"

Everyone was surprised to see genuine fear and anger in Ward's eyes, "_What the hell did you do to her_?"

Coulson and May shared a look of confusion, "Whitehall took her. Don't play dum-"

_"Whitehall doesn't have her!" _Ward slammed his hands down onto the tablet and glared at them. If SHIELD doesn't have them, and HYDRA doesn't, then who the hell had her?

"Calvin doesn't work for HYDRA?" May questioned as she looked at Coulson who was getting more and more confused as time passes.

"_Calvin? Who the hell?" _Ward was officially ready to light his entire office on fire. Not only was Lincoln missing, but now Daisy, "_Describe him to me"_

_"_Shabby hair, Crazy Eyes, speaks like a madman. Claims to be Daisy's father" Fitz said. He was growing more and more concerned, he had assumed that HYDRA had her but now Ward was saying that Daisy wasn't with him. He could tell that Jemma was thinking the exact same thing.

Oh, this was not good for Ward's stress levels. He looked down at his hands and saw smoke coming out of his hands. He began pacing up and down as he tried to process everything. The description that they had just given him sounded exactly like that man who he had met, but now he was claiming to be Daisy's father, "_Fuck!_" He knocked everything off of his desk.

"Ward! I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you need to start explaining why you hijacked our plane!" Coulson shouted, the anger and anxiety that was radiating off of Ward, was starting to affect him too.

Ward closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to deal with this problem, one step at a time, _"Look, this madman that you're speaking of has a friend of mine…"_

"You have friends?" Fitz scoffed with his arm crossed over his chest. Ward shot him a glare but Fitz wasn't even in the least, a bit intimidated, which Ward had to admit, it was an improvement and he respected that.

_"In exchange for Raina, he will give me the location of my friend. If this is the same guy that kidnapped my friend, then this guy might have Daisy"_

"And if he gives you the location, then you might be able to find Daisy" Realisation settled in Coulson's eyes, this was their lead.

Mack walked over to the mute button and slammed his finger down, "You can't be considering this". He thought that this was a bad decision, working with the man who is known for his betrayal? Yeah, as if.

"Watch yourself Mack,'' No one was allowed to undermine Coulson's authority except for May.

Mack shot May a look of annoyance, he, just like everyone else on this damn BUS, knew how biased May was when it came to Coulson, "This is a terrible idea. Do I need to remind you guys that Raina can hold the Obelisk and that HYDRA now has the location of temple?"

"We're talking about Daisy's life here. We technically won't be losing much since we're blowing the temple up anyway. If Raina gets a hold of the obelisk and goes down the temple we won't be changing our plans. We will still blow the temple up. I doubt anybody will miss Raina if she's gone" Jemma stated coldly, everyone turned their heads to look at her, "What? She not only worked with HYDRA on the centipede program that created Deathlok but she also put Coulson in a memory machine"

_"_Jemma is right" Bobbi added in, she knew that Mack was going to give her a lecture but right now, she was focused on finding her friend, "Daisy might be used as a secret weapon for HYDRA or… for whoever has her. We all know how deadly Daisy is without powers, just imagine her with powers. It's better to have Daisy on our side, whether that be as an enemy, or ally"

Bobbi really hoped that she was able to persuade Mack with logic. She sighed in relief when she saw Mack's shoulders begin to relax.

Coulson was glad that they had reached an agreement, because whether they agreed or not, he was going to save Daisy. He wasn't going to let an innocent 20 year-old girl who has been manipulated by HYDRA, to be used as a weapon. He shared a glance with May, and knew that this was getting more and more personal for May. May had already failed to save a young girl from being used as a weapon, she wasn't going to let Daisy slip through her fingers.

"Good" Coulson unmuted the communication feed with Ward and said, "We will give you Raina however, you have to share the location that Calvin gives to you"

No. That wasn't part of the deal. If Lincoln happened to use his powers, than he would have to kill Coulson and his team, he didn't want to but he would. He will kill anyone who is a threat to his family.

"Daisy is a member of our team and I won't let you, or anyone else get in the way of saving her"

Ward tilted his head to the side, trying to find a warning sign that told him that Coulson was lying… but he couldn't. Coulson was determined, and that was both a good and bad thing. It meant that he would never give up, even if the odds are stacked against him.

Ward rubbed his eyes tiredly, he really didn't have time to go back and forth, "_Whatever. Just give me Raina"_

* * *

Exactly 4 hours has passed and Ward was impatiently waiting on the BUS with handcuffs around his wrist, for a message from Calvin. The phone was on the table where Coulson, May and FitzSimmons were crowding the room. The rest of the team were organising drilling the hole to enter the underground temple.

Ward bounced his leg up and down as he looked around the room. It was a nice touch up from the last time he was in here. The broken windows were fixed, the clustered papers were gone and they had some new tech.

While he could feel the anxiety in his chest rising due to the sheer thought of his family being in danger, he couldn't help but notice the way that Fitz was glaring at him. There was something in Fitz's eyes that he had never seen before, a rage that can not be untamed.

Ward opened his mouth to ask, "How's you brain injury?"

But he immediately got shot down by everyone the room when they said, "Shut Up Ward", simultaneously.

So instead, they were sitting in silence. He looked over to May and notice that something in her eyes has shifted… it was odd seeing May look… less robotic and more emotional. He knew that May was the mother hen if the team, However she never showed it. May hid her true feelings behind her silence, which was more dangerous than anything. Despite all of that Ward managed to find a spark of protectiveness in her eyes whenever Daisy popped up in conversation.

May wasn't the only one, Coulson got the fatherly look in his eyes. Coulson was determined to bring Daisy back to S..H.I.E.L.D and he couldn't understand why. Daisy was HYDRA, at least she worked for them, so he wondered why they were so attached to her. Wait, was Daisy attached to them?

He didn't know why, but the feeling didn't sit right with him. He looked around and saw Jemma's expression, she was getting better at hiding her feelings, but not good enough. He could tell that Jemma cared about Daisy too.

This was going to be bad if they found out about her secret. He would have to kill them and he wasn't sure how Daisy would react. She was fiercely loyal when it came to the people she cared about.

He let out an annoyed huff which earned him several glares, "What? I can't even breathe now?"

"No" May straightforwardly shot back.

"You lost that right when you tried to kill FitzSimmons" Coulson had made Daisy a promise to pardon Ward, but he never said he was going to be nice to him if they came face-to-face.

"So we're not going to let bygones be bygones?"

"Go to hell Ward" Jemma's spiteful tone was almost venomous enough to hurt him… if he actually cared about how they thought of him. Unlike Daisy, he was cold and heartless, it was in his nature. For Daisy, being cold and heartless was a facade to protect her from feeling too much.

"What do you expect Ward? You betrayed us. You tried to kill us! And even worse, you broke our family!" Fitz growled, he looked like he was ready to throw something at his head.

Ward started to chuckle at that which caused everyone to shoot him an even more murderous glare, "Family? I'm sorry to say this, but you're not family. I have a family and so does Daisy"

Coulson would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about Daisy's relationship with Ward and the guy Ward was trying to save. There must be a story that goes beyond training together. It looked like they were bonded over something more. He also wondered if Ward knew about Daisy being a secret weapon… there were so many questions he wanted to ask, but those questions weren't directed to Ward, but to Daisy.

No-one said anything more because they were all wondering the same thing. Who would Daisy choose? Them? Or Ward? Everyone was falling into their own self-spiral of doubt about Daisy but if there was one thing that Coulson was certain, it was that he was going to save Daisy no matter who he had to fight. Just like Daisy fought for him when he lost hope. His only concern that the Daisy they met, wasn't going to be the Daisy they knew.

The silence was interrupted by the phone ringing, Ward made a move to reach for it but he had forgotten about the handcuffs. Coulson picked up the phone but confusion was written on his face, there were two locations, "Clandestine Clinic and Ponce De Leon Theatre"


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

Ward had left and ventured on his own to the clinic after Fitz told him that there was a higher chance of his friend being there. Honestly, no-one wanted to work with Ward so they sent him off to the clinic alone. It was better this way because Fitz had found something. After Ward had left, he went up to the team with his seismometer and said that, "I recalibrated the seismometer to not only detect earthquakes, but to also pick up on any abnormal vibrational activities"

"You think that Daisy is at the theatre" Coulson had a proud smile on his face when he realised that Fitz had spent the last 10 minutes, convincing Ward that the theatre had bigger ground to cover while the clinic was small enough for one person. Ward couldn't be in two places at once, so he simply agreed and relied on the fact that Coulson was a man of his word, and he was genuinely trying to save Daisy.

"Yes sir" Fitz said as he put his tablet down and looked at Jemma who was smiling back at him.

"Okay, everyone, keep in mind that this is a rescue mission for Daisy not a capture or kill" Coulson ordered. Luckily he had given Mack, Hunter and Trip the task of blowing the city up, even if Raina is suspected to be down there, he couldn't trust them to not use lethal force against Daisy if she ended up on the wrong side.

Coulson turned to look a FitzSimmons who were wearing bulletproof vests, "Are you guys sure about this?"

Bobbi looked at Simmons and smirked when she the fear being drowned out by the determination to save her friend in Jemma's eyes.

"Yes sir, Daisy is a member of our team. If she has been brainwashed, then a familiar face can help"

Coulson was proud of how brave FitzSimmons have become. He remembered in the early days, Jemma would be excited yet worried over venturing into the unknown while Fitz didn't even like the idea of doing fieldwork. Now, Jemma was more sceptical and cautious about the unknown while Fitz was more willing to explore the field.

"Okay, let's get our hacker back"

* * *

_Skye has been completing missions since the age of 12. Ever since her father dropped her off in this facility, she has been training her ass off to become stronger and faster, so no-one could ever touch her again. She rarely saw her father and when she did, she was told not to tell anyone about him._

_The first mission that she ever completed would forever be ingrained into her brain. It was a simple mission, kill some random priest. However, training to kill, and actually killing are two very different things. Being 12 years old gave her an advantage, it was easy to play the innocent game, especially when the person was a priest._

_She remembered the feeling of the priest's hot blood pouring onto her small hands as she plunged the knife into his neck. Fear mixed with confusion shimmered in his eyes as his blue eyes stared into brown eyes. She remembered the suffocating feeling of his built body collapsing onto her small figure._

_That was her first kill._

_She remembered going back to the facility with tears running down her face and scrubbing the innocent blood off of her hands. Her father came to see her a week after to celebrate her first mission. He had spoken about how proud he was of her and how no body was going to harm her ever again._

_Nobody ever had any expectations for her._

_Nobody ever complimented or praised her before._

_She realised, that she didn't want to disappoint her father._

_After that, Skye trained relentlessly and even harder. She went through all the trials to become an assassin such as being injected with different forms of poison to build up a tolerance towards them. The journey was long and strenuous, she wasn't sure how she survived the age of 14, but she managed._

_More time passed and the number of men that Skye had killed, innocent or not, begun to grow beyond measurable units._

_People say that killing doesn't get easier, but she begged to differ. The more missions she completed, the easier it was to kill. Maybe it was because she mastered the trick to turning off her emotions when she completed her mission._

_For the next couple of years, she spent her time killing people when given an order, or simply killing her fellow HYDRA agents during training. There was a ranking system in HYDRA and in order to survive and dominant the game, you need to be willing to kill anyone and everyone. Skye at the age of 15 managed to climb the leader board to become the best and youngest agent in the assassin division._

_But then everything went to hell when she and the other top operatives in HYDRA, were forced to participate in the experiments._

_After their grand escape and mass massacre on the guards who were simply following orders, and scientists who were directly involved in their experiments , everyone went their own ways. Except for a group of inhuman who chose to stick together._

_Ward, Skye, Yo-Yo, Lincoln, Jiaying, Gordon and several other inhumans who had no place to call home, hid in an abandoned shack, worried that HYDRA would come after them._

_Both Skye and Ward were tired of living their lives in fear, so they did the only thing they knew what to do. Kill. But kill for a price._

_Skye managed to erase everyone's files from HYDRA's database, keeping everyone's identity safe for the time being. So, when they went to HYDRA where Whitehall was now in charge, they offered him their expertise in return for money._

_Skye, who was now named Daisy Johnson by Jiaying who treated her like a daughter due to the sufferings that they had shared over the 2 years, had taken her first job in 2 years which was to assassinate a historian._

_2 years of being trapped in a crappy box with nothing else to do but be experimented on by these faceless scientists and training in a shitty room, made her hungry for violence. She found herself killing the historian with ease. Slitting the throat of the historian while he was stuck in his office one night brought back the feeling of normalcy. There were no signs of humanity in her eyes. Nothing but bloodlust. Which was good, because it meant that she no longer felt fear. She hated that feeling, and she would do anything in her power to never feel scared again. Even if it meant killing people to make herself feel powerful._

_After collecting the money and giving it to the Inhumans to flee to China and to build a secret community, she went back to HYDRA. It was almost like an addiction at this point. She would use the excuse that she was getting money for the Inhumans… but that was just an excuse._

_She was power-hungry. The first time she realised that she was no longer capable of being called a human, was when she had to assassinate a politician during her mission in Siberia. She had snuck into his house on Christmas eve and threw a dagger into his chest. She was certain that the house was empty, his family was supposed to be on vacation. But then… she remembered seeing light brown eyes that were filled with tears staring back at her.. She had killed this little girl's father right in front of her._

_However, this wasn't the moment she thought, 'I'm not human'._

_Their motto was to never leave a witness alive._

_And this kid was a witness._

_For a split second, she thought about killing this 7 year-old child… simply because of a mistake. This was when she realized that she wasn't human._

_She was a monster._

_Just like her father._

* * *

Skye's eyes shot open underwater. She made the move to lift her arm up but something was restraining her. Her eyes were filled with pure annoyance at the metal restraints on her arm so she clenched her fist in an attempt to quake the restraints off but something was suppressing her powers.

She tilted her head and blinked underwater for a few seconds. Her open hand slowly curled into a fist and despite the suppression of her powers, a small vibration was released in the water which was enough for her to break not only the restraints, but the bracelet on her wrist that was suppressing her abilities. She broke the restraints with ease and pulled her head over the water as she sat up from the tank.

_"Yes! It worked!"_

Skye turned her head to look at the man who was jumping up and down in excitement. All the memories came rushing back and the only emotion that she felt was pure anger and hatred. She had never felt this kind of rage before but she was going to utilise it for her advantage. She pulled the breathing mask off and sucked in a deep breath. She then jumped out of the tank but the sudden weight of the metal in her body and the water that was soaked into her black bra and shorts, made her fall onto her knees.

_"You're going to need some time to… recalibrate"_

Skye looked down at her arms and felt nothing. She no longer felt like her arms were on fire when she used her abilities… in fact, she felt stronger. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but she didn't care. The only thing that she cared about was killing the man in front of her. Skye snarled like a beast and slowly stood up on her unsteady feet.

"_Oh… you look mad… I completely understand bu-"_

Skye didn't let him finish talking, she may not be able to move properly but she sure as hell can lift up her hand and release a vibrational wave against him that was powerful enough to shatter all the windows in the abandoned shed, but the man didn't move, he simply flickered.. He was a bloody hologram.

"_Okay, now that's not very nice"_

Skye eyes scanned the area, as if she was a predator scouting for their prey. Calvin smirked, this was the way he liked Daisy. No, not Daisy but Skye. The 20 year-old girl reminded him of the assassin who carried out orders whenever she was told to without question. Skye was now standing up straight, she took a step forward but her body was still readjusting, she needed time to get her speed back. But who needed speed when she had her power? That's all she ever wanted… was to be powerful enough so no-one would ever touch her again… wasn't that what 10 year old Skye wanted?

No, she wasn't Skye anymore… she was Daisy… but what was the difference? It didn't matter which name she went by because either way, she was a killer.

"_I've been waiting for this moment since you left the facility. These people weakened you, they made you soft but now… now you have been reborn. You're my baby Skye again"_

Skye's brown eyes wasn't focusing on his words, instead she was focusing on her body. She felt like she had stepped into a new person's body.

_"Let's see if the Destroyer of World Project is complete. You're currently in a warehouse in the middle of the forest. If you keep travelling east, then you will reach a theatre where Whitehall is currently taking residence in"_

Skye's ears perked when she heard Whitehall's name. He was on her kill list.

Calvin smirked when he saw the blood lust being reignited, _"If you kill him and anyone else that gets in your way… then we will reunite"_

Skye didn't seem to hear the last part about them reuniting. All she heard was to kill Whitehall which was enough for her to get moving. She took a step forward… and then another step until she was comfortable enough to walk without feeling like she was going to collapse. She walked out of the warehouse and breathed in the fresh air. She looked at the sunset then at the trees and made a decision to see if getting her body injected with metal, was worth it. She lifted her hand up and felt the pressure flowing through her shoulders and into her hands.

Now.

Skye let out a shockwave that caused nearly half of the trees to be knocked down . She watched in admiration as the trees toppled over as if it has been hit by a damaging storm. She looked down at her hands and didn't feel any pain, nor were there any bruises. Instead, her veins were flowing with power that she has never experienced before.

She realised something.

She didn't feel anything.

She was numb.

Slowly, Skye turned her head to the theatre that was in the distance. She made her way to the theatre and could feel the vibration of every person in the theatre. She mentally counted over 20 men.

This is easy.

She will kill them all.

Leave no witnesses.

She aimed her hand at the door and meant to release a minor quake, but instead she accidentally release a blast that was strong enough to shatter the windows. She stepped into the room and immediately spotted Whitehall who's head whipped around in shock at the sudden intrusion.

"Who the he-... Agent Johnson?"

All the men aimed their weapons at her but she didn't seem bothered. Her eyes were just focused on one person.

Whitehall.

She remembered the details of what he had done to Jiaying and the pent up rage was overboiling to the point of no return.

"I've been searching for you"

Has he? She didn't care, she took a step forward but stopped when she heard the guns safety switch being clicked off. The issue here was that she wasn't able to control her powers. If she released a quake that was big enough to cause this entire theatre to collapse, then she would be killing herself. She usually wouldn't care, but she wanted to see Whitehall die first.

"Glad to see that you have returned. Now, you can either work for me again or lose your life"

Skye heard nothing. She didn't hear an offer. She just heard an annoying voice. She slowly began clenching her fists which cause everyone's weapon to begin vibrating apart in their hands.

"What the hell?"

"What's happening?"

"What the hell i she?"

The only person who she had eyes on were her target. Whitehall. Everyone else had no face, they were simply blank papers who were getting in her way. She saw the fascination in Whitehall's eyes grown and she knew that she was going to take pleasure in killing him.

One man was brave enough to take a step forward and punched her in the face. She saw the punch coming, but wasn't able to react to it because her reflexes were practically non-existent. But the punch didn't do the damage that the man expected. Her head knocked to the side, she rolled her shoulders and turned her face to look at the man who punched her. The man looked surprised that the girl didn't react.

Instead Skye did something he didn't her to do, she lifted her hand up to the man's stomach and flicked him back with a powerful blast that made him crash into the other men. A moment of fear and hesitation was enough to make Whitehall flinch at the destructive weapon in front of him, "KILL HER!"

All the men came at her at once, forcing Skye to fight back. This was an issue since Skye's body wasn't responding the way she wanted to. However, while she may not be fast enough to dodge all of their attacks, she was definitely strong enough to kill them with her bare hands.

She threw a punch at the faceless man and kicked another one in the stomach. She quickly whipped around in time to see the man pointing a pistol at her head. Her muscle memory kicked in and she quickly grabbed the gun and now turned the nuzzle onto the man, shooting him straight through his forehead without hesitation.

She aims her gun at incoming man and fires her gun however, she misses a few times. She only manage to shoot 2 out of 5. The incoming 3 closed in on her and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble back and hit into another felt the man trap her into his arms, but she easily broke out of it when she released a vibrational pulse throughout her body that caused, the several men who were crowding around her, to fall onto their asses.

She grabbed the gun off of the floor and shot the unconscious bodies in the head numerous times… just in case. Blood splattered onto her barefoot and her hands were covered in cuts and bruises. Her torso was bruised and bleeding. Her face didn't look any better as she failed to dodge literally all of their attacks. Half of her face was covered in blood but that just made her look more deadly.

She let the gun fall out of her hand and turned her bloodlust eyes onto Whitehall who was physically trembling at the women who had just taken out 30 men by herself.

"Y-You're a monster"

Monster… yes.

That's exactly what she was.

She took a step forward, walking over the dead bodies of his men.

"St-Stay back"

Skye's eyes were empty. She looked like she was nothing but a shell of the person she once was. Whitehall turned around to run up the stairs but Daisy lifted her hand up to stop him, but instead she accidentally broke his leg… oops. He yelled out in pain as his leg cracked by an invisible force. Skye walked over to the whimpering man tilted her head.

_Kill Whitehall._

Skye grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him up to his knees. He began clawing at her arm to let him go but it wasn't working. She didn't feel pain. She lifted her hand up to his chest and felt the man's heart emitting pulses of vibration every time his heart beat. She tapped into the vibration energy of his heart and began to speed it up.

Whitehall let out a ear-piercing scream as he felt his heart beating at an erratic rate. His heart felt like it was going to explode… well, that was Daisy's intention. Blood began pouring out of Whitehall's ears and eyes.

For the first time since raising from the tank, Daisy spoke, "Jiaying says hi"

Those were the last words Whitehall heard having his heart literally explode in his chest. Skye dropped his body and let out a sigh of annoyance as she looked at the mess around her.

"Daisy!"

Skye turned around to see more faceless agents enter the room. How odd.

_Don't leave any witnesses alive._

Skye slowly walked down the stairs as she stared at these newcomers in confusion. Who were they? Oh well, no matter. They will die anyway. She felt something get shot into her arm. She looked down and saw a dart.

Tranquiliser?

Skye lifted her hand and flicked the tranquilliser off of her arm.

"Simmons, give me the bracelet"

"But May… the tranquilisers didn't work on her. What are we going to do?"

"I don't need a gun to take her down"

* * *

_"Daisy!"_

_Daisy curled into a small ball as she tried to stop the pain in her head. All the repressed memories of not only her father, but of who she used to be, resurfaced and she felt herself drowning in guilt, anger, fear, betrayal and disgust at herself. She let out a tearful scream as she felt all the emotions that had been bottled up for years._

_"Weak"_

_ Daisy's tearful red eyes snapped around, trying to find the source of the voice in the blue mist that was surrounding her. She turned around to see a mirror. She looked at her reflection and saw that this was her… but a younger and more ruthless version of her. This was Skye. The trained assassin of HYDRA who became the Destroyer of Worlds. She slowly stood up and clenched her fist._

_"Get out of my head" Daisy growled at herself. She saw the bloodlust in Skye's eyes and hated the way that Skye failed to show any emotions._

_"God, is this what I become? A pathetic wimp?"_

_Daisy clenched her jaw as she lifted her fist and punched the glass, "I'm not you!" she shouted._

_Daisy whipped her head around when she felt someone standing behind you and she let out an annoyed huff when she saw herself again, "You are me as I am you. You can't just run from who you are. You can pretend to be a hacker for a goody tissue organisation, but you know deep down that you're just a killer "_

_God, younger her was a real bitch._

_"I'm trying to change" Daisy wasn't lying. After the job in Siberia, she no longer wanted to be the person who killed people aimlessly. She had never felt disgusted with herself before, but when she contemplated killing the kid, she knew she had crossed the line._

_Skye let out a mocking laugh as she looked at how pathetic Daisy was, "Change? You?" she pointed at Daisy. Her smile suddenly dropped and a cold mask replaced her features, "You do realise that the second these people find out the real you, they will abandon you, just like our father did"_

_"Shut up!" Daisy screamed. Images of her time spent with Jemma, Fitz, May and Coulson popped into her head. _

_Jemma was her first… can she say friend? That she ever made or even had. It was easy to get along with the young scientist. She knew that Jemma was far from naive, but she had this vulnerability and innocence that she was able to retain after being in HYDRA and going through a near-death experience._

_ Something about Fitz reminded her of Katya in a weird way. Maybe it was because had this innocent look in his eyes that was now tainted by the reality of how cruel the world could be, but despite all, he, much like Simmons, was able to remain good._

_May rarely spoke to her and when she did, it was mainly to lecture her about her foot work. She never thought that she would be okay with being lectured by someone else, usually she shot back at them and told them to f-off. But not May._

_And then there was Coulson. There was something about him that made her feel warm. She would never admit this out loud, but he made her feel like she belonged. She wondered if her dad was anything like Coulson than maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be as screwed up as she was today._

_"It's nauseating just looking at you" Skye's face contorted into disgust as she read the emotions on Daisy's face, "You've become weak, just like the little orphan girl who got rap-"_

_Daisy had enough, she punched the younger version of herself in the face, causing the young girl to laugh as she got knocked to the ground, "I'm telling you to shut the fuck up!" Daisy cried out as she walked over to the younger version of herself and began strangling her._

_"Come on. You can do better than that" Skye taunted as she kicked Daisy in the stomach. Skye disappeared and reappeared behind her, "You're a monster" she whispered in her ear, "Look at yourself"_

* * *

The first thing that everyone noticed when they walked into the theatre was the pile of dead bodies on the flood. The next thing they noticed was the person standing on the stairs with a dead Whitehall next to them.

"Daisy!" Coulson called out to her, maybe she wasn't mind-controlled. She had taken out all of these HYDRA men and even killed Whitehall, this was her goal from the very beginning. But the second Daisy's head turned to face them, he knew that this wasn't that Daisy that they knew.

Daisy was wearing a black sports bra and black shorts only. Her hair was wet as if she had just gotten out of the shower and her torso, arms and face were covered in blood. She looked like she just fought a brutal war and won.

Jemma flinched when she saw the coldness in Daisy's eyes, there was no sign of warmth or mystery like she had once known. She was completely different, it was as if the life had been sucked out of her.

Bobbi was the first one to fire the I.C.E.R that Fitz had built, into Daisy's arm. Everyone expected Daisy to collapse but instead, Daisy looked at her arm as if a mosquito had just landed on it and flicked the dart off of her arm.

"Was not prepared for that" Coulson muttered as he turned to Fitz and said, "Fitz, whatever you had as backup, now would be a great time"

Right, this was the reason why Fitz was on the field. He quickly opened up his briefcase and pulled out four poles, he passed two to Coulson and said, "If we can get her into the trap than maybe we can resurface her memories and break her out of her brainwashing state"

Coulson looked at the poles in his hands and asked, "What does it do?". He saw a nervous look in Fitz's eyes and asked a bit more harshly, "Get on with it Fitz"

"It uses aspects of the theta brain wave machine" Fitz scratched the back of his ear sheepishly, he knew how much pain Coulson went through when Raina forced him to go through the machine, "Simmons helped modify it so it doesn't cause strain on the mind, it's simply used to break someone out of hypnosis"

Fitz expected Coulson to mad so he flinched back, getting prepared for Coulson's anger but instead their was a smile on his director's face, "Good work Fitz". Fitz looked down at his feet to hide the proud smile from being complimented, "Fitz, now's not the tim-"

"Oh yep, just put the poles symmetrical to mine"

While Fitz and Coulson set up the poles, May and Bobbi were going to need to distract HYDRA Daisy.

"Simmons, give me the bracelet"

"But May… the tranquilisers didn't work on her. What are we going to do?"

"I don't need a gun to take her down"

May had to admit, it was quite unnerving to see Daisy with no expression in her eyes and being covered in blood. She wondered why the girl was dressed like this, what had Calvin done to her? She put the handcuffs in her pocket and looked over at Bobbi. The blonde looked just as nervous as she felt on the inside.

May was the first one to run up to Daisy. She trained enough with Daisy to know her weak points. She waited as Daisy threw the first punch. That was odd, Daisy's movements were slower, was it because of the injuries on her body? No, even if Daisy had these injuries she still wouldn't be this slow.

She easily slipped left and grabbed Daisy's arm to flip her over. That was odd. Daisy was a lot heavier than she remembered. No… something was wrong with Daisy's body, because it looked like Daisy lost weight during the past 2 days, not gained.

Bobbi watched Daisy clumsily jumped up, she looked like she off balance, as if she wasn't used to her body. She shook the thought out of her head and kicked Daisy in the stomach in an attempt to kick her in the area that Coulson and Fitz were trying to trap Daisy, but Daisy used her quake to block the kick.

Right, Bobbi had forgotten that Daisy had powers. This was the first time that Daisy had used it in front of them. Daisy sent a small wave towards Bobbi that caused the agent to fly into the wall. Everyone froze what they were doing to look at Daisy and Bobbi who had just flown into the wall.

"Bobbi!" Jemma quickly scurried over to Bobbi and checked if the girl was okay, "Are you okay?"

Bobbi was luckily conscious, but let's just say that she was going to have bruises on her back tomorrow, "Something tells me that wasn't even 5% of her power"

Jemma looked at Daisy with genuine fear in her eyes. She didn't even want to imagine what Daisy could do with 100% of her power.

"Daisy! Snap out of it!" May shouted as she dodged the sloppy attack from Daisy. The girl was strong, she knew that if she got hit by one of her punches, it would hurt, but she was too slow. It wasn't like the Daisy that she knew… she was like a brainless zombie.

May didn't want to make the mistake of allowing Daisy to quake her into the wall so she closed the distance and pulled out the bracelet. When Daisy threw a slow punch towards May, May put the bracelet onto Daisy while she was grabbing the girl's wrist and twisted Daisy's arm behind her back.

Daisy didn't feel pain, so she put more pressure on her own elbow despite the pain it would have caused, and kicked May in the shin and then in the face. Yep, that hurt. May quickly rolled back before Daisy could knee her.

Daisy took a moment to look around. Everyone around her looked like they were doing something… she didn't like it. Daisy slammed her fist onto the ground and to everyone's surprise, they felt a slight tremor. Everyone kept their balance and looked at Daisy in surprise.

"Fitz!" May was confused, wasn't this thin supposed to absorb the vibration. She watched as Daisy looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. It must have done something because Daisy had tilted her head to the right. May recognised that small head gesture, Daisy would do that whenever May would say something that confused Daisy. She was glad to see that there was a hint of Daisy in there.

"I didn't realise that she was this strong… at least this way her power is suppressed by at least 60%" Fitz justified as she continued to set up his machine.

Daisy visibly looked annoyed now but this device on her wrist. She looked at the first person who was in her vision and it was Jemma and Bobbi. She raised her hand and let out a concussive wave that was powerful enough to knock them off of their feet but not enough to do some serious harm.

"Jemma!" Fitz shouted when he saw his best friend fall.

"I'm okay" Jemma replied. Bobbi helped Jemma up onto her feet and told her to go over to Fitz.

"Damn it Daisy, this isn't you!" Bobbi thought shouting at the girl would help but Daisy didn't seem to pay any attention to her. Daisy tried to take quake the bracelet off but it didn't work.

"She doesn't feel pain" May warned.

"What?" Bobbi has seen Daisy in pain before so this was definitely a new adjustment.

"She strained her elbow and didn't even flinch" May knew when someone felt pain and Daisy, did not.

"Even better" Bobbi muttered. Bobbi took out her batons and pressed a baton that emitted electricity. She charged at Daisy and the two of them went back and forth, it was almost like a dance however, Bobbi was able to get in a few hits.

May joined in and found a way to get Daisy in a chokehold while Bobbi attempted to strike her. Unfortunately, Daisy broke out of the chokehold by releasing a vibrational force field around her that knocked May back. Just as Bobbi was going to strike, Daisy caught the baton with her bare hands and slowly stood up while she glared at Bobbi.

Bobbi has never seen this look in Daisy's eyes and she couldn't help but think that maybe Mack was right… maybe Daisy was too dangerous.

"It's ready" Coulson shouted, he saw Daisy's hand literally burning as she gripped onto the baton and send a push kick into Bobbi's stomach. Damn it, Daisy was like Captain America but the possessed version of him, "Daisy! We're not giving up on you"

Daisy turned her attention away from May and Bobbi and started walking towards Coulson. Daisy stepped right into the trap. Fitz pressed the button down and prayed that this worked. Everyone watched as the lights turned on and created a barrier that trapped her in.

_Daisy shook her head as she tried to get out of this bloody nightmare. She knew what hell was but this… this definitely wasn't. She wished that she was in hell because at least that way, she was dead and knew that this person who were attacking the people she grew to care about wasn't really her._

_"You know Dad didn't do anything to our brain" Skye said as she was now sitting on a chair. Where the hell did she get that chair? This was her fricken head!_

_"First of all, don't ever call that man our father" Daisy hated that man more than anything. He was the reason why she became like this… but at the same time she hated herself for allowing herself to become this, "And what the hell do you mean he didn't do anything to our brains. He literally brought us back from the dead numerous times! You think that won't fuck with our brains?"_

_Daisy could not believe that she was arguing with another version of herself but she had to admit, it was therapeutic… in some aspect. In other aspects she really wanted to kill this version of herself, she wanted to erase her from her memory. But she couldn't, because this was her in the past._

_"I'm saying that you're not being brainwashed. This is your doing. That person who is harming your friends is the person who you fear most… it's you"_

_Daisy looked around as their environment suddenly shifted and she was now back in the laboratory with scientist surrounding her and looking at her as if she was a frog. Daisy began struggling against the restraints, she pulled and pulled until her wrist bled but it didn't work… it never worked._

_"You remember the feeling of being trapped" Skye whispered as she watched the older version of herself struggling to get out, "The feeling of flinching every time the guards knock on your cage, knowing full well that you were going to go through another day filled with pain"_

_Suddenly , Daisy was once again transported into the training room. She watched as the younger version of herself, killed a man that she once called a friend. She couldn't remember his name… but she knew that he was a good man who didn't deserve to die by her hands._

_Daisy's vision was blurred by her tears, she couldn't bear to look at herself kill the person who she trained with._

_"Can't even watch yourself kill another person?"_

_"He was a friend" Daisy growled at her own insensitive ass._

_"That you killed" Skye said as she walked over to mans dead body and kicked it._

_"Hey!" Daisy shouted as she charged over to Skye and shoved her away from his dead body._

_"What?" Skye scoffed in amusement, "You're going to mourn him now? Why? Because you can feel things now?"_

_Daisy clenched her jaw. Yes, she did feel things and if she was going to be honest it bloody sucked. The memory machine that Calvin had put her through made her relive every moment that was forcefully and wilfully forgotten._

_"Get out of my bloody head" Daisy shouted, she felt so much anger and rage._

_"I'm not in your head!" Skye screamed, they were no longer in the training room, instead they were standing in darkness. It was just Daisy and Skye, "I'm you! I'm the person who you used to be!"_

_Skye was the person who she had locked away in isolation because she never wanted to be like her again. Skye was ruthless, cold and emotionless. The had a handful of people who she cared about but isolated herself so she didn't feel things again._

_Skye was just a heartless killer who wanted to gain power so no-one could ever hurt her._

_Skye was the embodiment of everything that Daisy feared about herself._

_"Erase your memories of them and you will no longer have to feel pain… you won't have to suffer anymore"_

* * *

Skye didn't understand who these people were. They were trapping her in this tight space… and for what reason? Skye looked at the 4 poles and walked over to one. She crouched down and tried to reach for it but the barrier shocked her and prevented her from doing so. Interesting.

"Fitz… I don't think your device is working" an older male voice spoke.

"The device is working perfectly fine" Scottish?

"Then why is she still trying to kill us?" Older female.

This was an odd bunch. A lot of diversity in this group.

Skye could tell that everyone's eyes were on her, but she didn't care. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and knew that it was suppressing her powers, but it didn't matter because she was still powerful enough to cause an earthquake. She slowly stood up and began clenching her fist as everything around her began shaking. She was slightly annoyed by how long it was taking her to tap into the vibration, but since there was a barrier around her, it meant that she couldn't get out and no-one can get in.

"Everyone! Get down!"

Too late.

Skye released a concussive blast from her body that not only destroyed the poles, but also caused everyone to go flying back against the wall. This was annoying, she had to use all her strength to do that. She was going to need to get rid of this bracelet once she killed these people. She walked over to one of the dead HYDRA's bodies and pulled out a pistol from one of their hostel.

"Daisy!" Skye slowly turned around to see an older man. But she didn't recognise his face. She aimed the gun at the man's head and flipped the safety pin off, "I'm not going to fight you"

Daisy… she wasn't Daisy… she was Skye. Why did these people keep calling her Daisy? She watched as the man dropped the gun in his hand and even went as far to take off his bullet proof vest. What the hell was this man doing? Did he have a death wish?

Daisy's grip on her gun tightened and she got ready to pull the trigger, but just as he finger was going to pull. Something stopped her.

* * *

_Coulson stretched his limbs as he stepped out of the shower and got changed. It was odd, carving into the walls was a real workout. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 1 am. Everyone had fallen asleep, he can tell because the silence in the playground made it feel empty. He walked out of his office and went downstairs._

_"Ah shit" He immediately knew who that voice belonged to. He let out a chuckle as he walked into the kitchen to see Daisy trying to cook scrambled eggs._

_"Need some help?"_

_Daisy whipped her head around in surprise as she turned off the stove, "A.C? Hope I didn't wake you up with the smell of burnt eggs" she pinched her ear sheepishly as Coulson walked over and looked at the eggs. Indeed, it was burnt. He gave her a questioning look, how did she manage to burn eggs?, "I never cooked before… I live in a van remember?"_

_Right that made sense. He took the pan off of the stove and chucked the eggs into the trash, "Wha- my breakfast" Daisy pouted as she watched her very… burnt eggs being thrown in the trash._

_Coulson ignored her and said, "It's 1 am", as he took out eggs from the fridge as well as bacon and mushrooms, "You skipped lunch and dinner"_

_Daisy moved to sit on the chair so she didn't get in Coulson's way, "You noticed?", she thought that she could blend into the background like the other unnamed agents in the playground._

_"I tend to notice when a member of our team skips a meal" Coulson stated as he turned on the gas to the stove._

_"A member of your team?" Daisy wasn't a member of his team… she was simply a temporary hacker, "I'm only here te-"_

_"Temporarily, I know". There was something about Coulson's voice that made Daisy think otherwise, "But until then I'd like to make sure that all my agents are healthy and not starving to death"._

_Daisy nodded her head, that was fair, "Where'd you learn to cook?"_

_Coulson knew that Daisy was trying to feel in the silence by talking. He noticed that Daisy didn't like uncomfortable silence and she would feel in the void by asking questions that aren't too personal or confronting, "College days", he thought the two worded answer was enough to explain it but Daisy looked at him with innocent eyes… Oh right, she never went to college, "Cooking food was cheaper than buying food from the cafeteria"_

_Daisy made a 'o' with her mouth, "Makes sense… "_

_"Did they provide food for you in HYDRA?" Coulson thought that this was a good way to get to know what life was like in HYDRA for Daisy. He imagined brainwashing classes and military training. He looked at Daisy to see if she was uncomfortable but she didn't seem to be._

_"When I was in training they gave us a meal a day"_

_Coulson raised his eyebrow at that, "A meal a day?"_

_Daisy nodded her head casually, she didn't see the problem in that. Coulson wondered if that was why Daisy didn't eat much. Maybe her body was just used to not consuming enough nutrients, "But once I was on the field, my S.O would buy me lunch to reward me"_

_So, they had a similar system to S.H.I.E.L.D where the student was assigned to an S.O, "How old were you when you first went on a mission?"_

_Coulson thought that he pried to much when he saw a sad look in her eye but Daisy sucked it up and answered, "12 years old. My S.O thought that the element of surprise would be an advantage"_

_"Your S.O sounds like an ass"_

_Daisy chuckled at that, "He is" she admitted. Coulson finished cooking the bacon, mushrooms and eggs, and put it neatly onto a plate for her. He passed her a fork and watched her take a bite. He watched as her eyes lit up at the taste of the fluffy eggs, the juicy mushroom and crispy bacon, "Damn A.C, if this Director thing doesn't work out you should become a chef"_

_A proud smile appeared on his face at the compliment, "I think that's an exaggeration but thank you"_

_Daisy took another bite, "Mind telling me what drugs you put in here?"_

_Coulson put the stove away with a smile and walked away, "Goodnight Daisy"_

_"Sir?... A.C?" But Coulson had already left. What he didn't see was a lone tear that trickled down Daisy's face as she realised that this was the first time that someone has ever cooked for her._

* * *

"Daisy! I'm not going to fight you"

"Coulson" May growled out, she slowly began to sit up despite the protest of her ribs. She had awkwardly landed on her side against the stairs, but her own pain didn't matter. She watched as Coulson stood up from his spot and walked behind Daisy. He must be nuts. If both Bobbi and her couldn't take Daisy on, then he definitely couldn't.

She looked over to Bobbi who was slowly standing up, but like May, she was slightly injured from Daisy's attack. May made sure that FitzSimmons were okay, and sighed in relief when they both were slowly sitting up. The only thing they saw was fear in their eyes, and she couldn't blame them, "Bobbi, get FitzSimmons out of here" May ordered as she watched Coulson stand in front of Daisy with a gun to his head.

"Ma-" Bobbi was going to protest but May shot her a look that screamed, _don't even think about talking back to me. _Bobbi turned her head to see FitzSimmons and saw why May wanted them out of here, they were scared. Bobbi had to admit that she was scared too… she always thought about, what if Daisy was her enemy? But she never imagined Daisy to be this… ruthless and strong. Bobbi reached to the back of her belt and pulled out a pistol that was loaded with real bullets, "We can't save everyone"

May took the gun and nodded her head to Bobbi. Bobbi stood up and ran to FitzSimmons and guided them out of the theatre. May looked at the gun in her hand.

_May, through all of the injuries that she had sustained, managed to crawl back against the wall as this 8 year old girl took a step forward and said, "I can take your pain away… all of it"_

_May felt the gun behind her back and sneakily tightened her grip around it as the little girl continued to walk towards her, "You don't have to do this". May wasn't scared of death… no, she was scared of what this little girl could do if she was left on her own. She looked around the room and saw nothing but a pile of dead bodies that was left behind because of this girl, "Just stop"_

_She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to kill this little girl._

_"I can't" The girl muttered, May saw tears in her eyes and knew that no matter what, the girl wasn't going to stop killing people for the person who was controlling her._

_Everything slowed down as May lifted her left hand, aimed the weapon at the girl's stomach and fired a bullet._

May felt her hand trembling as she took the gun and looked up at Daisy.

No.

She wasn't going to kill someone who was manipulated by the system.

This wasn't Daisy.

* * *

_May woke up at 5 a.m on the dot, and went downstairs to the training room to do some tai chi. She wondered if Daisy was going to be there. She walked into the practice room and didn't see Daisy. Hm, maybe the young girl slept it. It was about time honestly, she wasn't sure if Daisy actually sleeps or not._

_May began practicing her tai chi, focusing on her breathing that drowned out the images that tended to haunt her in her sleep. You would think that 20 years and still-ongoing would make you immune to all the crazy shit that was going on, but it didn't. Everything still affected her she just learnt how to adapt and live with it._

_She will admit, being with Coulson on this bus with a team that she treated as a family, was definitely beneficial. She continued practicing until she heard someone at the door, she turned to look and wasn't surprised to see Daisy standing at the door way in her baggy pants and sweatshirts._

_It never gets old. Seeing Daisy dressed like that forced May to remember that she was only a child._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt"_

_"You didn't" May said as she continued doing her tai chi. When she saw that Daisy wasn't going to move, she shot Daisy a look that said 'either you go or you stay'. Daisy got the hint and walked into the room and sat down on the couch, "Did you want something?"_

_May felt like she was being watched by a child. She looked at Daisy who noticeably had bags under her eyes. Daisy pursed her lips and shook her head like a child who was hiding something. May wasn't close enough to push her to talk so instead, May continued doing tai-chi as Daisy watched. She realised that Daisy probably had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so she came out here for a distraction._

_"Why do you do tai-chi?" May looked at the young girl who has been staring at her for the last 10 minutes. If she was being honest, she didn't mind the young girl watching her. She was however, surprised by the question. Usually Daisy didn't ask questions, she just came in here and trained, "I mean… you're a badass at kickboxing, jiu jitsu and krav maga… it just seems like tai chi is a little useless amongst those skill sets"_

_"It teaches you self-control" May watched as Daisy tilted her head to the left in confusion._

_"Why do you need to learn self-control?"_

_Daisy's question caught May off guard. It sounded like a genuine question, it wasn't taunting or judgmental, "You need to learn how to control you anger, not let it consume you". May was satisfied with her answer when she saw Daisy's eyes fill with understanding._

_Daisy laid back down on the couch and said, "You know… I thought that you were a robot"_

_"I was in the room when you said that"_

_Daisy's eyes widened, "Oh yeah… sorry about that"_

_May couldn't help but smile at how absent minded Daisy was. If she wasn't in HYDRA, then she would think that Daisy was simply a carefree person. But she knew better than to think that. She knew that Daisy was carrying a weight that no-one else could see._

_"You could learn tai-chi. It may help you relax" May couldn't believe that she was offering to teach Daisy to do tai-chi and neither could Daisy._

_It took a few seconds for the offer to register in Daisy's head, "Ohhh, me? No.. I couldn't… no absolutely not my style" Daisy scoffed at the idea of her doing tai-chi. Honestly, the idea itself sounded tempting but learning it from May felt… daunting._

_May hid her smile at Daisy stumbling over her words. For someone who trained in HYDRA, she wasn't good with her words. She went back to doing her tai-chi while Daisy watched in silence._

* * *

Skye blinked a few times as these memories suddenly came rushing back. She clenched her jaw and ignored the wave emotions that were suddenly flowing back to her… at least she tried to. She pressed her finger against the trigger and tried to fire a bullet… but her finger wouldn't respond to her thoughts.

What the hell was going on?

Why… why did these memories come back to her all of a sudden?

And why did it make her feel the way that she did?

"Daisy… don't let the anger consume you"

Daisy….Daisy… Daisy…. Why did they keep calling her that? Her name was Skye…. She was a trained assassin for HYDRA and participated in the Destroyer of Worlds program to gain power….

She felt something leaking from her eyes… what… what was that? Skye reached up to her check and looked down at her finger to see water… no, tears. She was crying? No, Skye didn't cry.

"Daisy… this isn't you… you're not a monster"

She…. She wasn't a monster?

They didn't know her.. They didn't know what she was capable of. God, why did it feel like someone had a vice grip around her heart. She took a step back but kept her gun trained on the older man who was looking at her with… determination. Why was he so determined?

"It's okay Daisy… you'll be okay"

Something in Skye clicked… no, she wasn't Skye, she was Daisy Johnson… and she didn't participate in the program… no, they subjected her to years of experiments and torture against her will. She didn't care about power, she only cared about one thing and that was protecting her family. Daisy's eyes began to focus on the figures in front of her, "Oh my god"

Tears freely began pouring out of her eyes as she looked at May and Coulson who was staring at her with fear in their eyes. What had she done? She looked around and saw the piles of dead bodies that she had left behind in her wake. D-Did she do this? The fear and shock that she felt wasnt stemming from the fact that she killed these men, it came from the fear that her team could have been amongst the dead bodies.

"Daisy?" Coulson felt his heart shatter when he saw a lone tear fall down Daisy's face as her hands trembled. He knew she was in there and he wasn't going to give up on her.

May was feeling the same way, it's been a long time since she felt her heart bleeding like this for another person. The last time she felt her heart shatter, was when she was in Bahrain. She watched as Daisy took a step back and her hand slightly dropped when realization began to settle in.

This was Daisy.

"It's okay" May took a cautious step forward towards the girl, she was afraid of startling the girl but she needed to make sure that Daisy was unarmed, just incase.

"Don't come near me!" Daisy suddenly shouted. Coulson and May immediately tense when they saw Daisy's grip on gun tighten. They couldn't help but notice the way Daisy's voice sounded hoarse as she tried to stop herself from breaking down in this very moment. Daisy sucked in a shaky breath as she looked to the staircase and saw Whitehall's corpse, "D-Did… Did I do this? Did I hurt you?"

May couldn't stop herself from faltering when she heard Daisy's voice crack. When she stared into Daisy's now brown eyes she saw nothing but self-hatred and guilt. She was all too familiar with that look because she saw those same eyes in the mirror.

"No this wasn't you" Coulson firmly stated. He wasn't lying, he truly didn't blame Daisy for fighting against the team, and if anything, he should be thanking her for taking out these HYDRA agents and Whitehall… even if it looked like a brutal massacre.

"Bullshit!" Daisy screamed, this was her. This was the real her. She had done this.

"Hey!" Daisy's tearful eyes snapped towards May who was now glaring at her with anger. Of course May would be angry… she had just tried to kill her, "Don't blame yourself for this!"

W-What? Daisy was not expecting that… why wasn't May angry at her?

All the repressed memories of her father, the experiments and the memories that she had purposely forgotten because it was too painful to remember, resurfaced and brought back all the feelings that came with it.

She hated herself more than ever… so why were May and Coulson in here, trying to talk to her as if she needed saving? She had hurt them. She not only put their lives in danger, but she also put FitzSimmons and Bobbi's life on the line.

She was tired… tired of everything.

She didn't need to be saved.

She needed to be killed.

God, this was all too much, "Please…" Daisy's voice cracked as she made eye contact with Coulson and May. May saw a look in Daisy's eyes that immediately made her heart skip a beat, "Stop trying to save me… just let me die"

"Daisy!" Coulson's eyes widened as he watched in slow motion, Daisy raising the gun to her head. He lurched forward to stop her but he was too slow and too far away.

And then a loud gunshot could be heard for miles away.

FitzSimmons and Bobbi who were anxiously waiting in the truck, turned their heads around to look at the theatre room where a single and daunting sound of a gun firing echoed.

Daisy felt the gun being knocked out of her hand. She looked up to see May letting out a soft breath as she lowered her hands that were gripping the gun that Bobbi had given her and Coulson sighed in relief.

She just stood there for a few seconds, unable to understand or process what had just happened. Regaining her memories and her consciousness back made her head hurt and she could feel the pain of the cuts and bruises on her body. There was also an added weight on her body that made her feel heavier than usual. She looked down at her arms and saw the marks left behind by the needles that were injected in her body… he had succeeded… he made her into a monster.

Without meaning to, she felt her knees give out but before she could fall face forward, she felt someone catch her. The last thing she saw before being consumed by darkness was May holding onto her and Coulson taking off his blazer to cover her exposed body.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

Ward walked into the creepy clinic with his hand lit on fire so he could see through the darkness. He looked down at the floor and cringed when he saw blood wiped on the ceramic tiles. He looked down at it and sighed in relief when it wasn't fresh, it was just a stain which meant that Lincoln was unharmed.

He rounded the corner but instantly froze when he heard a click next to his head, someone was behind him, holding a gun to his neck. He instantly knew who it was, it was the asshole who kidnapped her friend.

"Listen to me pyro boy" Calvin's voice sent chills down his spine. Ward hated the way his body was reacting to the man's voice, "I'm not here to hurt you in fact, I'm here to offer you a proposition"

"Why the hell would I do anything for you?" Ward growled, keeping his hands up but he got ready to burn through the mans chest at any given moment.

"Oh.. you won't be doing anything for me…" Calvin reassured as he slowly started walking around Ward so he was now facing him.

Ward raised his eyebrow in confusion but saw that the man was being genuinely honest, "What's the proposition?"

"I know you… I know that you spend your entire life in pain… much like my daughter" Ward tensed up at that but kept his mouth shut, intrigued as to where this was going, "But I can erase all of that with one simple drug"

Ward's eyes widened when he saw the man holding a gun that was typically used for tagging animals in a slaughter house. He cringed at the sight but he genuinely thought about it. He thought about how hard it was to deal with all of these emotions… how tiring it was to feel guilt and pain all the time. Sometimes, he wished that he could switch it off, like the robot that he used to be… but S..H.I.E.L.D broke him, they made him weak.

Memories of the torture that he was forced to endure as a child by the hands of his brothers.

Memories of being sold to HYDRA by his own flesh and blood in order to gain power

Memories of attempting to kill Fitz and Simmons by dropping them out of the cargo ship and watching them plead with him to not kill them.

All these memories came flooding back, and the emotions that were mixed with them.

"What do you want in return?" he asked while eyeing the gun.

"I need your trust. That agent we met at the office, I want you make her fall in love with you… and then kill her. Only then, will I know that you're ready for this"

Ward raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "It's that easy?", he already felt cold and heartless but it felt like he was drowning in it. He was drowning in his own self-hate and he didn't know how to stop it. Calvin nodded his head, "How do I know this works?"

"I did the same thing to Daisy, she should be done killing Whitehall and those pesky S.H.I.E.L.D agents by now"

Wait… Daisy took this drug too? If she also took this drug to rid herself of any emotions… and she was able to kill her S.H.I.E.L.D team… then maybe he should give it a shot too. But there was thing he didn't trust, "Why'd you capture Lincoln?"

"Funnily enough, I captured the wrong guy. Lincoln has no military training, he's useless to me. You however, is perfect for the job" Calvin stated truthfully.

Ward didn't see any signs of dishonestly, "Promise me that you weren't the Inhumans"

"I have no interest in them" Calvin stated honestly, the only person he cared about was Daisy, and Daisy only.

Ward didn't know why he was trusting this man, but he was going to take a leap of faith. He watched as the man walked out of the clinic while humming a lullaby.

Ward sighed and hoped he didn't live to regret this decision. He ran over to Lincoln and untied Lincoln him the chair, he immediately took Lincoln out of the clinic and into the car without any hesitation.

"Wait… so the crazy guy who kidnapped me… also kidnapped Daisy?"

Ward rubbed his head stressfully, "Yep". Lincoln massaged his forehead, attempting to soothe the pounding headache. Ward noticed and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah… but it's weird. I can't remember anything that happened. The only memory I have is walking into my office and meeting this weird guy"

Ward wasn't going to tell Lincoln about his little meeting with Calvin, "There's no way you're going back to the hospital. The guy knows that you work there"

"Shit" Lincoln muttered under her breath, "How did he even know that? How does me? Or Daisy?"

Ward swiftly thought of a lie, "Daisy and I think that some of the experimenters survived"

"I thought we killed them all"

"Yeah… me too" Ward pulled up to the back of the theatre and jumped out of the car with Lincoln, "Stay here"

"No way, not if Daisy is in danger" Lincoln wasn't going to leave Daisy. She was family. Ward didn't bother to argue, instead he ran into the theatre and spotted Coulson carrying an unconscious and injured Daisy in his arm with May by his side.

"What the hell" Ward saw them in the centre of a pile of dead bodies and even Whitehall's dead body… nice. Maybe the drugged worked after all. He looked up to see Coulson cradling an unconscious Daisy in his arms… yeah, that wasn't going to happen. He was going to get Daisy back, he made a move to step forward but Lincoln grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "What are you doing?"

"You said that they're S.H.I.E.L.D right?" Ward shot him with a look that said _get on with it, _"They're don't seem like the bad guys"

"We're not leaving her"

"Maybe she's safer with them" Lincoln shot back. Daisy had never been one to settle down before. He saw the way that the older man gently cradled Daisy in his arm, as if she were his own daughter, and the older women protectively standing by their side, ready to take out any threats… maybe this is what Daisy needed… a family. A real, family.

"You're kidding me"

Lincoln knew that Ward fiercely protective over the people that he cared about, but his protectiveness made him irrational, it made him dangerous, "Damn it Ward, she's been on the run since she was 17 years old. She never had a place to settle or… a place to call home. Look at that… do they look like they're going to hurt her?". Ward watched as Coulson exited the theatre with May by his side, "She's been through enough… the least we can do is handle this shit storm on our own… plus something tells me she's safer with them than us"

Ward gritted his teeth in frustration. What Lincoln was saying was true and fair, maybe the S.H.I.E.L.D team could provide her a home that they never could, "Fine… but if there's even a hint that she's in danger, I will light everyone in that organisation on fire".

Lincoln knew that Ward's threat was very real… he hoped that his instincts were right and that Daisy was safer in S.H.I.E.L.D then with them.

Ward was about to walk away until he spotted someone hiding in the corner, "Agent 33?" he walked over to the quivering agent.

"W-Ward?"

Lincoln looked at the two of them with confusion. He crossed his arms over his chest and watch the two people interact.

"Hey… it's okay" Ward's voice softened when he saw how scared she was. It was weird seeing how scared May is. He saw a button near Agent 33's neck and realised that she was still wearing the mask. If he can change it, it'll be easier to deal with her. He gently reached out and tapped the switch which turned the mask off, showing him her true face. Agent 33 flinched and slapped Ward's hand away.

"Is she one of us?" Lincoln asked when he saw her face change. Wouldn't be the weirdest power he's seen.

"Nope" Ward mumbled. He knew what he had to do to gain Calvin's trust. He was willing to do whatever it takes to get that drug, "Look at me" he ordered Agent 33.

Agent 33 looked up at Ward with shaky eyes, "W-Whitehall is dead… I don't know what to do"

Ward started tapping his finger on his leg as he began creating a plan off his own, "New plan. Get Gordon to take you, I'm going to take care Agent 33"

Lincoln shot him a look of disbelief, for a second he had forgotten that Ward could be a selfish prick when he wanted to be. He rolled his eyes and left the room to call for Gordon to take him to the Afterlife.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of a machine beeping aroused Daisy to consciousness. The first thing that hit her was the pain. Her entire body ached as if she had been ran over by a truck… twice. She tried to lift her arm but something was wrong… her limbs felt heavy. Suddenly, an image of her being trapped in tank while needles wee slowly entering her body popped up into her mind. She heard the machine pick up on her erratic heart rate that was impossible for a new human. She used all her strength to turn her head to see where she was and who was in the room with her.

Panic immediately clenched her chest as she saw the back of a scientist wearing a lab coat in the room. Images of scientists cutting her open while she begged them to stop resurfaced. She bolted upright and began panicking, her breathing quickened as she ripped off the IV from her arm.

"Daisy"

Daisy ignored the scientist calling out her name as she scanned the room for an exit and for a weapon. She moved off the bed and tried to grab the scalpel as a weapon, but the second her feet touched the cold floor, her legs gave out from the added weight of her bones.

"Oh my god Daisy"

Daisy felt the scientist trying to touch her but she reacted immediately, she pushed the scientist away and shouted, "Get the hell away from me!" she wasn't going back… there was no way in hell she was going back to be test subject for HYDRA.

"What's going on in here?"

Daisy heard another voice but couldn't focus. She suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"I don't know, she just woke up"

"Simmons, give us a moment" Daisy clutched onto her chest as she tried to breathe. Not again, why the hell couldn't she do anything right? She was failing to do even the simplest of tasks. She felt the room begin to shake but she didn't even notice, "Daisy, it's me. It's May"

Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her head up to look at the older agent's face, "M-May?", the shaking room began to stop as Daisy realised that she wasn't in danger.

May sighed in relief when Daisy recognised her face. That was good, it meant she was being brainwashed. She gently put her hand on Daisy's shoulder and tried her best to help Daisy breathe remain calm, "It's me. You're currently in the med bay"

Daisy blinked the tears away and looked around… right, she wasn't in the laboratory. She was in S.H.I.E.L.D. Wait… that meant that the scientist was.., "Oh my god Simmons"

Daisy made a move to stand up but she found it difficult to. May gently pushed Daisy back down onto the floor, afraid that she would overstrain her body, "Is fine. You're not. '' May saw that Daisy was still confused and probably disoriented from whatever brainwashing shit Calvin had done to her, "You have a few broken ribs, stitches all over your body and a concussion"

May didn't know where the urge came from, but she suddenly wanted to cradle Daisy in her arms like she had in the theatre when Daisy had collapsed. It was her first time cradling someone since the little girl in Bahrain. But things were different now, she and Coulson had saved Daisy. May resisted the urge to do so because she could tell that Daisy was obviously shocked from everything.

"Let's get you up and back on the bed" May said as she grabbed Daisy's arm and helped carry half of Daisy's weight as they stood up together.

"Wh-Why am I here?" Daisy's scared eyes forced May to acknowledge that Daisy had a lot of trauma that she needed to work through. Acting like she didn't have a care in the world was simply a facade to hide her trauma… the experiments that HYDRA had performed on her. May clenched her fist, trying to hide her anger from Daisy when she thought about what these monsters had done to someone as young as Daisy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… shouldn't I be locked in cell or… in isolation? I could've killed Simmons with the bloody scalpel because i didn't recognise her"

May heard the frustration in Daisy's voice, however it wasn't directed at anyone except for herself. May knew that Daisy was going to have a hard time forgiving herself and even if she never forgave herself, Daisy was going to have a hard time accepting everyone else's forgiveness.

"You're not a criminal"

Daisy scoffed at that, she was. She was a killer. She almost killed everyone. Wait… she just realised something. Something was off about her powers… she didn't feel any buzzing or pain. She lifted her arm up and saw a bracelet on it, she knew that this wasn't the cause. She knew that Calvin had succeeded in reinforcing her skeleton with aldamnium.

"Fitz designed the bracelet to suppress your powers"

While Daisy was unconscious, Fitz had taken the bracelet back in order to calibrate it so it could completely suppress her powers. However, he found that inhibiting her powers was going to be impossible because no-one knew how powerful Daisy truly was.

Daisy nodded her head but then realised something, "Y-You know…"

May tried to read Daisy's expression but it was hard when Daisy was feeling literally every emotions other than happiness, "The entire team knows", Daisy sucked in a deep breath and May knew that she was starting to panic, "Rania told us that Calvin created a weapon called the 804… Simmons remembered seeing that tattoo on your shoulder"

Holy shit, Daisy had completely forgotten about the tattoo. God, how could she have been so stupid? And how the hell did this Raina chick know? Her head was starting to hurt again and May picked up on it, "I'll bring Simmons back in"

"Wait… Did Fitz design a kill switch to?"

May's eyes widened at the implication that Daisy was alluding to, but caught her off guard was not the question, but the way Daisy delivered her questions, as if she was hoping that Fitz did, "Of course not"

"He should" Daisy shot back, she was no longer looking at the floor but making eye contact with May. Her eyes were determined and May knew that if there was a kill switch in Daisy's brain, then Daisy would happily press the trigger.

"Not happening" May's stern voice surprised Daisy. She didn't know why May was adamant on being nice to her. Maybe May hit her head a little too hard and didn't remember the fact that she had tried to kill her.

Before Daisy had the chance to argue with May, May walked out of the room to find Simmons. Daisy heard Simmons enter the room but she couldn't bare to look up at her. The crushing weight of guilt was too much, she knew that she was going to be feeling like this for a while. She needed to reset herself… she needed to lock every painful and emotion away again, "Daisy, I'm so glad to see you awake"

Daisy didn't need to see Jemma's face to know that she was lying. There was something off about Jemma's voice, it was hoarse and it sounded like she had spent the last couple of hours crying.

She saw May standing in the corner of the room, just in case anything happened… just in case Daisy tried to kill someone.

Jemma could tell that Daisy was doing everything in her power to avoid eye contact with her. She hated the way that Daisy was no longer the over confident hacker who she once knew, and she hated the fact that Daisy was blaming herself for everything, "How are you feeling?", she knew it was stupid question but she couldn't think of anything else to ask...okay, that wasn't true. She had a million things to ask but she didn't want to pressure Daisy to talk.

"Peachy" Daisy replied sarcastically, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

Jemma let out a soft sigh, she wasn't surprised to hear that, "Bad news is that you've been unconscious for several days, the good news is that you sounds are healing at an exponential rate which is probably because of the genetic modifications done to you body"

Jemma realised that she shouldn't have said that when Daisy's eyes shot up to look at her, "You ran a blood sample?"

Jemma looked over to May and asked, "Ummm… May, if you wouldn't mind…", she felt awkward requesting May to leave the room, but she thought it was better to talk to Daisy alone. May gave her a suspicious look but nodded her head and left the room, "Daisy… do you remember what Calvin did to you?"

Of course she remembered, the bastard didn't even attempt to hide what he was doing to her. She instinctively moved her hand over to her arm where she remembered a needle being pierced through, "Why?"

Jemma didn't like how there was such… tension between them. She obviously didn't blame Daisy, "Daisy… I found traces of heavy metal poisoning in your system. I'm currently working on a cute for it but… I don't understand why…"

Daisy looked into Jemma's eyes and tried to find any signs of distrust. She wanted to see if Jemma was like all those scientists who prodded her out of curiosity rather than her personal well-being. She wanted to trust Jemma. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and said, "You know about my powers…"

Jemma nodded her head, "I also know that you've been self-medicating to control your powers" , okay… Daisy didn't know that Jemma knew about that, "I remember seeing veins rupture after your mission with Bobbi. I assumed that it was because of your powers"

Wow… Daisy had underestimated Simmon' s observation skills, "Yeah well… whenever I used my powers, my bones would break or my veins would rapture… but, Calvin fixed that". Jemma knew that whatever Daisy was going to say next, was not good, " He reinforced my skeleton with a metal called… adam…"

"Adamantine" Jemma finished off Daisy's sentence when she heard Daisy struggling to think of the metal. God, she couldn't even imagine how painful it must have been if Daisy had been awake during the procedure, "Were you given anaesthesia?" she asked hesitantly.

By the way that Daisy scoffed, Jemma was going to take that as a no, "Assholes like him don't believe in anesthesia". That was not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Well… the metal in your body is going to take some time for you to adjust. With a little bit of rehab you should be back on your feet in no time and as for the metal poisoning… you're going to feel some symptoms during the upcoming days so I'd like to monitor you until I find a cure" Jemma said optimistically but the look in her eyes told Daisy that she was hiding something. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't want to know. She already had enough to wrap her head around.

Daisy noticed a solemn look on Jemma's face and realised that now seemed like a good chance to apologise, "Simmons… I'm sorry"

Jemma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Daisy, "Don't be"

"I tried to kill you"

It was evident that Daisy was hating herself for this and Jemma wasn't going to divulge her self-hatred, "And I almost got you killed numerous times in HYDRA"

"That's diffe-"

"Daisy that wasn't you" Jemma cut her off immediately.

Daisy shook her head, "I wasn't brainwashed… the person you saw was the real me"

Jemma was going to argue with her until she realised that Daisy was telling the truth… Daisy wasn't brainwashed, but she was forced to revert back into the state of mind of a HYDRA agent. She was going to say something until she heard a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt"

Daisy didn't know why Coulson was smiling at her like that. He should be pissed, he should be sending her to prison or… thinking of a way to eliminate her because she was a threat.

"Sir" Jemma plastered a fake smile on her face.

Daisy looked at Coulson and saw a tiredness in his eyes that she hasn't seen before. Sure, she had seen hopelessness and frustration before, but not this type of tiredness. It was like he had lost someone… oh god, did she kill someone?

"Up for another visitor?"

Daisy eyed him suspiciously but shrugged her shoulders . It didn't matter if she said she wasn't up for it. Jemma knew that this was her cue to leave, "After you're done chatting, I suggest getting some rest. You body still needs time to heal"

Daisy nodded her head but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to rest after the day she had. She watched as Jemma left the room and Coulson took a few steps forward towards, "Mind if I sit?" Daisy shook her head and moved over so Coulson could sit next to her.

He looked around the medical room and realised that Daisy probably wasn't comfortable here, "You're having one hell of a day aren't you?". Daisy turned her head to look at him and couldn't resist smiling at his dorkiness.

"Feels like a week at most" Daisy replied as she stared into the distance, "Did I hurt anyone?"

Coulson heard the softness in her voice, "No… I mean other than Whitehall and the HYDRA agents but I doubt anyone will be mourning them"

Daisy knew that Coulson was hiding something from her, just like Simmons was. She knew that she didn't want to know, but she also didn't want to be out of the loop on things, "What aren't you telling me?"

Coulson wasn't sure that this was a good time to tell her the news, but he also didn't want Daisy to feel like he didn't trust her, "While you were away… Ward took Raina to Whitehall in exchange for information on a missing friend"

Daisy's ear perked at that, "Missing friend? Did he say who?". Ward didn't have any friends… unless it was Lincoln.

Coulson shook his head, "No, but we gave Raina to Ward so his friend is safe", Daisy sighed in relief, if Lincoln was in danger than she would be bolting out of this bed and heading straight towards him, "However, Raina… went down to the temple and activated the obelisk but… Trip also went down there to stop her…"

Daisy knew that look in his eyes, "Trip didn't make it,'' she muttered. She didn't know Trip like the rest of the team but she could tell that he was a good man, "And Raina?"

Coulson shrugged his shoulders, "We have no-idea where she went. She's missing but… we found samples of her DNA and Simmons found that the obelisk drastically changed Raina's DNA… it's similar to yours"

"Inhuman" Daisy muttered under her breath. So that was Calvin's plan, to create more inhumans? God the psychopath wasn't going to stop until he made everyone a blood inhuman. She didn't understand her father's obsession with having superpowers.

"Is that what you call them?"

Daisy knew that this was a dangerous question, but she also felt like she could trust Coulson with her answer, "Yeah"

"I'm assuming that you're not the only one that Calvin…"

Daisy heard Coulson hesitate saying the word, "Experimented on?" she didn't understand why Coulson bowed his head down in shame as if he was in the wrong, "Believe it or not, I'm actually a special case. My dad… Calvin wanted to make me into an Inhuman…"

Coulson looked at her with confusion, "Make you? Simmons said that the genetic code was already in her body however it was just in a dormant state. The genes activated when the obelisk released some sort of gas"

Wow, Simmons got all of that from a sample of DNA. Impressive, "Yeah well, I didn't have the genetic code in my body hence, the experiments"

Daisy saw a flash of anger and pure hatred within Coulson's eyes and thought that she had done something bad. But she soon realised that Coulson was angry for her. Why was he angry for her? None of this made sense. She felt her frustration begin to build up and suddenly asked, "Why aren't you putting me in an interrogation room? I'd be alot easier to get information out of me"

Coulson knew that Daisy would have given them this information with, or without being interrogated by them. He trusted her more than she trusted herself, "Because you're still our hacker"

Daisy shot Coulson an _are you crazy _kind of look. She doubted that the rest of the team thought the same thing, "Your hacker?"

"If you want to be" Coulson wasn't going to push Daisy to stay as their hacker, but he didn't feel right making Daisy stay against her will. He was afraid that Daisy might feel like a prisoner if he told her that she wasn't allowed to leave because he was worried about what she would do to herself.

"Did I quake your brain cells away?" Daisy didn't believe the kindness and trust that Coulson, May and even Simmons were displaying to her, she didn't do anything to deserve this, "I tried to kill you"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to"

"I tried to kill your entire team"

"That wasn't you" Coulson knew that Daisy was hurting and it was going to take time for her to heal.

"God… you keep saying that but that was. That is the real you"

"Maybe that was the you from before" Coulson's reply forced Daisy to pause, "But it's not who you are now"

"You don't know me"

"I do" Coulson's confidence caught Daisy off guard. She remembered when they first met and they were still skeptical around each other. Now, Daisy trusted Coulson and Coulson trusted Daisy. It was odd for Daisy to think about, she thought that she had lost the ability to trust an outsider yet… Coulson and his team was an exception, "You're the type of person who saved Simmons when you saw that she was a sheep amongst wolves. You're also the type of person to give hope to a mad man like me"

Fuck… Daisy looked down at her hands to stop the emotions from taking over. She used to be so much better at controlling her emotions. When sentimental moments like this occured, she would brush it off and make a joke but now… now she felt the weight of his trust and belief in her and it was too much.

Coulson saw Daisy's shaky hands becoming stained with tears as she tried to avoid showing any signs of emotions, "I don't know what that monster did to you… but you're not him. You're an independent women who… despite all odds… became good". Coulson saw Daisy look at him with weak, red eyes and opened her mouth to retort that statement, "I know you don't think you're good… and that's okay. I'll continue to believe in you even when you don't"

Just like that, the dam of emotions that were overflowing, finally cracked and Daisy felt herself breaking down from Coulson's words. She didn't realise how much she yearned to hear those words from someone… from someone who she wanted approval from. Since the day that Daisy had met Coulson, she knew that he was someone she didn't want to disappoint.

When Coulson saw Daisy cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs, his immediate thoughts were… to hell with boundaries. He put his around Daisy's shoulders and pulled her into his chest while gently rubbing her back like he would do if he ever had a daughter, "You're okay now… I won't let anything happen to you"

For once in Daisy's life… she believed those words.

After Daisy's sobbing session, she felt completely embarrassed to have broken down in front of the director like that but it was therapeutic. She still had a lot of shit to work through but she no longer felt like she was going to die from the overflowing waves of emotions.

"Sorry about your shirt" Daisy pointed to Coulson's shirt that was now stained with her tears.

Coulson continued to smile. Despite the hell of the day that he was having, with Trip's death and Daisy's rampage, he had to admit that he was feeling a little bit better after seeing the young girl finally open up to him. Even if it was just he crying for 10 minutes straight. He knew that was an improvement since she probably never cries in front of anyone, "May never liked the shirt anyways"

A genuine smile appeared on Daisy's face, she was surprised that after the emotional day she has, she capable of feeling relaxed like this. She realised that Coulson was probably having a shitty day, he had just lost a member of his team, "I'm sorry about Trip… if it wasn't for me…"

"Don't do that" Coulson was not going to let Daisy take blame for something that wasn't her fault, "Trip's death is not on you. He sacrificed his life to prevent a potential extinction level event and I won't let his death be in vain"

Daisy has never seen Coulson look this… cut throat before. She was slightly intimidated by it which was ironically since she was literally a killing machine but… it was different because Coulson was different, "Whitehall might be dead," she stated, "But HYDRA is still a threat. When one head gets cut off another grows back"

"I'm aware" Coulson's plan was already in place, he and May had just come back from a mission, "And we already have a plan in place. Bobbi and Hunter are currently taking care of the last leaders"

Daisy raised her eyebrow at that. She highly doubted that they got the last of them, especially considering how HYDRA had bases all over the world, but she didn't have it within her to tell him that HYDRA was no longer a threat, "Good.. one less threat to worry about"

Coulson agreed on that. He remembered the conversation that he needed to have with Daisy. He wasn't sure how Daisy was going to react to the restrictions that they needed to put in place for Daisy and the rest of the team's protection, "Daisy… things are going to need to change if you choose to stay here as our hacker".

Daisy was waiting for that, honestly she was surprised that he let her cry for so long. She sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head while looking at Coulson in the eye, ready to hear the punishment she was going to need to face for her action, "Name it"

"For one… you're going to need to wear that bracelet on you at all times", Daisy looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet that was suppressing her powers. Despite the suppression of her powers, she knew she could still use her abilities, "Fitz is currently designing a new one to better suppress your powers"

Coulson tried to read Daisy's facial expressions to see if he had gone to far but so far Daisy seemed pretty chill about the restrictions, "Yeah… that's probably a good idea. Honestly, I can't really control these powers" she mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

"It isn't for forever" Coulson clarified, "It's only until we can gain a better understanding of your abilities and how to control it"

"Control it?" Daisy scoffed at the idea, she had never been able to control, "I've been trying to control these powers for 3 years and so far, the best thing I got is redirecting the vibration back into my body"

Coulson didn't like the way that sounded. He remembered May saying how Daisy always seemed to have bruises on her arm but she couldn't put her finger on why. Now they know that Daisy was practically hurting herself to control her powers, "I heard from Simmons that your entire skeleton has been reinforced by aldamnium… how does it feel now?"

"Honestly… it feels like my body isn't even mine" Daisy muttered, she found it hard to move her entire body because of the extra weight that she wasn't used to.

"Simmons says that it's going to take some time readjusting to your own body. But I also asking about the symptoms? Do you feel...nauseous? Headache?"

"So far… not really" Daisy didn't feel like anything was off.

"Simmons will be monitoring you until she can develop a cure for the poisoning… until then you need to be honest with your symptoms. Don't try to hide anything"

Daisy was surprised to hear the concern in his voice, she never had to report to anyone about her symptoms, she usually dealt with them alone until she was on the verge of dying and went to Lincoln for help, "Perks of having a metal skeleton" she muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, you know that Ultron's outer shell was made out of aluminum"

Was that supposed to make her feel better? She looked at Coulson and snorted, "Great, I'm sure both Ultron and I would have gotten along great. Both of us were created by egotistical assholes, we both turned out to be killing machines and now, we both share the same metal"

Right… maybe that wasn't a fun fact, "Not a fan of Tony Stark?"

"That's what you got from that? That I don't like Iron Man?" Coulson's ability to make her feel normal and comfortable was a superpower that she was certain nobody else had.

"What I'm hearing is you're team Cap" Coulson stated with a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm not team anything" Daisy replied as she crossed her chest over her arms, "I'm pretty sure we got off topic"

Coulson realised that they did go off topic. He found it amusing how he was graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy of Communication, yet still managed to get off topic when he was speaking to Daisy. He was the same way with May. May always had to reel him back into conversation, "Right yes… another requirement is that you're going to need to sleep in one of the rooms that we provide"

Okay… Daisy didn't like that requirement, "What's wrong with my van?"

Coulson found it amusing how Daisy was okay with a power-restricting bracelet but not okay with sleeping in an actual bed, "Well… for one FitzSimmons accidentally triggered a failsafe in your van…"

"They did what?" Daisy shouted, "Oh I'm going to kill them" she growled unconsciously. She suddenly realised what she had said and looked up at Coulson with fear in her eyes. She didn't mean it… she was just saying that out of annoyance due to all her data on her friends being lost, "I-I didn't mean it like that"

Coulson was a little upset that Daisy immediately retracted into her sacred self, she was allowed to make comments like that. He knew that she was saying that good naturedly, "I know, you're allowed to joke about it"

"I think I lost that right when I attempted to kill them" Daisy shot back a bit too harshly, "I'm sorry… it's just…"

"Remember how you told me not to apologise for the whole… me trying to kill you?".Daisy nodded her head, "Yeah well, I'd like to ask you to not apologise for things that are out of your control"

Daisy wasn't sure that she could do that. Honestly, she wanted to apologise to him for a lot of things. She was going to argue but a stern look from Coulson made her think that it was probably best to just agree with him for now, "I'll try…"

Coulson knew that it was going to be difficult, but at least she was trying. This was good, "Also… we wanted you to be in one of the rooms upstairs where May and I are staying"

Daisy cocked an eyebrow at him. She knew that the team's bedroom was on the lower floor, so it was odd for her to be staying in one of the rooms upstairs where Coulson and May were staying, "Ummmm…" she wasn't too sure about this restriction.

"I know you don't like the idea, but it's the only way that we can make sure that you're safe…" Coulson looked at Daisy as if he was expecting her to understand what he was trying to say but she didn't, "...and that you're not going to try and hurt yourself"

Whoa…okay… that last statement definitely took her by surprise, "Wait…" she spoke with a hint of laughter in her voice, "You think that I'm suicidal?". When Coulson didn't jump in to disagree with her, she knew that he wasn't joking, "Wait you think that I'm suicidal?" she questioned a bit more firmly.

"Don't you remember your last words before blacking out?"

Daisy looked up at the ceiling as she tried to remember the last thing she said before blacking out.

_ "Please…" Daisy's voice cracked as she made eye contact with Coulson and May. May saw a look in Daisy's eyes that immediately made her heart skip a beat, "Stop trying to save me… just let me die"_

Oh.. right, she could see how Coulson would think that she was suicidal, "Oh that… yeah, that was just me being overdramatic". She couldn't stop the feeling of embarrassment from her overdramatic ass. Why the hell did she have to say that? She should've have just pulled the trigger.

"Daisy" Coulson's serious tone made her look down from the ceiling and into his concerned eyes, "This isn't a joke"

Daisy felt like an idiot, "I promise you… I'm not suicidal. The thing that I said and what I was going to do was the result of… feeling too much in that split second. Now that I have I'm not in a zombie state, I can lock those feelings again and return to normal", she finished her argument with a smile.

"I'm not buying it"

"Yeah… wasn't my best argument" Daisy mumbled as she looked down at her feet disappointedly, "Fine, if it makes you feel better I will stay in the room but under one condition"

Coulson crossed his arms over his chest, "Go ahead"

"No cameras in my room and I get a lock on my door"

"No cameras in your room", The whole point was keeping Daisy close to them incase she did something. It'd be useless if she had a lock on her door.

Coulson watched Daisy roll her eyes and wondered if this was what it was like to have a daughter. He shook away that thought and reminded himself that he simply wanted to be a mentor to her, not a father… although he didn't think it would be a bad thing if Daisy had a better father figure in her life, "Fine"

"Good. The next and final compromisation is that May is going to be your S.O"

"W-What? Why? I already graduated top of my class for my division" Daisy knew it wasn't something to be too proud of, especially since she had probably killed more people than Coulson had during his life span.

"Maybe but for one, you can barely walk on your own which probably means that your ability to fight is… lacking"

"Hey!"

"And two, you may have graduated from HYDRA, but not from S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. The only way that you can go on the field is if May clears you to be mission ready"

Daisy knew that this was Coulson's way of making sure she was okay, and she was grateful for that however there was a small part of her that was annoyed with how much he seemed to care about her, "Okay… fine"

"Good, now Simmons said for you to get some rest, so let me show you to your room" Coulson stood up and grabbed a walking stick for Daisy to use.

Daisy eyed that stick thing as if it was a useless piece of wood, "I know you're old Coulson… but not that old"

"Ouch" Coulson walked over to Daisy and said, "This is for you, not me"

Daisy's mouth curled into a smile, "No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No… it's not" Daisy was not going to walk around base with a bloody walking stick. She'd much rather stay in this one spot and not move at all, "Come on A.C…"

She saw no signs of the director relenting, "It's either this or a wheelchair"

Daisy immediately snatched the walking stick out of his hands and slowly began to stand up. She winced when her bare feet touched the cold floor. She slowly began to stand up but the weight made her stumble. Luckily, Coulson was there to help her stand. She uncomfortably relied on Coulson's help to move from the medical bay to the rooms. She was grateful to see that no-one from the team were in the area.

Coulson opened the door for her. Daisy hobbled into the room and was surprised to see how… homey it was. It was a small room with a bed in the corner and a door that led to a bathroom. There was also a desk that was overarching her computer setup from the van. She thought that FitzSimmons had fried her system, "Fitz feels bad about your computer so he fixed it for you"

Daisy nodded her head, that made sense. Coulson helped Daisy walk into the room and guided her towards the bed, "Get some rest, I'll bring you dinner in a little while"

Daisy watched as Coulson walked out of her room but before he left she called out to him, "A.C", Coulson paused and turned around, "Thank you…"

It was a simple few words, but he knew the meaning behind it. He knew that she wasn't just thanking him for the room, but for giving her a chance to redeem herself, even though she didn't need redemption, "Goodnight Daisy"

* * *

Daisy shot upright with her hands to her chest as she took laboured breaths. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing before she accidentally deleted the entire base about her nightmare. Out of instincts, she reached out to her bedside tablet to grab her medication but then she remembered that she wasn't in her van anymore and that Simmons had confiscated her pills. After a few minutes, she finally got her breathing under control but still felt like she was on the verge of breaking down. She shook her head to get rid of the images of her father experimenting on her.

"Great… more nightmares", it was even worse now that she could put a face to the scientist, especially knowing that he was still out there with his new protegee Raina. God, she wondered how naive and sutpid that girl must be for going with her. Just thinking about the experiments and the hell hole that her inhuman family had to go through when they underwent terrigenesis made her want to puke.

She suddenly remembered she needed to find a way to contact Lincoln and Ward. She probably couldn't find Ward since she created a program that connected her phone to her computer, but she could find Lincoln. This would be a great distraction from sleeping. She swung her legs over the bed and instantly forgot about the fact that she couldn't work properly. She realised too late because she had already fallen on the floor, "Shit"

God, she couldn't remember the last time that she felt this weak. She grabbed her walking stick and lifted herself up. She was going to need to get used to her legs. She walked over to the door to turn on her light but she froze when she heard people yelling down stairs.

_"Seriously? You're just letting her stay on the base in her own damn room? She tried to kill all of you's a couple of days ago" _Mack had a point, she indeed tried to kill them.

_"She isn't a threat Mack, if she was then I wouldn't let her roam the base" _Coulson's argument wasn't convincing enough. There was no way he could know for certain that whatever Calvin had done to her head was completely fixed. Even Daisy doubted it.

_"Bullshit! You're completely subjective when it comes to her. If you did your damn job as Director than you would have made the decision to prioritise blowing up the temple rather than saving a kid who you only knew for a couple of months!" _Daisy has never heard Mack sounding so angry before. She knew that he was close with Trip so he probably blamed her for his death.

"_What are you trying to say Mack?" _Daisy could tell that Coulson was beginning to lose his patience.

_"I'm saying because of your decision, Trip died"_

That was not a good move on Mack's part. I

_"You'd do some good remembering your rank Mack". _Daisy was used to May sounding calm all the time, even when she was annoyed she had this demeanour about her that made Daisy think that nothing affected the older women. But even she could hear the venom dripping in her voice as she defended Coulson.

_"Seriously May? Bringing up ranks at a time like this?"_

Daisy really didn't like that Hunter dude, he seemed like the person who just followed the crowd but yet again, he was a mercenary.

"_How about we just all calm down?"_

Bobbi attempted to mediate the situation but it was no use, everyone was fuelled by pent up anger and frustration.

_"I shouldn't have to ask one of you to rescue a member of our team"_

_"Daisy isn't apart of this team!"_

Okay… that hurt a bit. God, what was she? In kindergarten? A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have cared less about Mack's statement. In fact, she would agree, so why did she feel a sense of rejection when Mack said that? Wow, she felt like she was in primary school being taught about the different emotions that a person can feel.

"_If you have a problem with the way I do things, then you are free to leave!"_

No… Coulson didn't just give Mack an ultimatum. Not over her right? She wasn't worth being fought over. Coulson was really taking this whole… I'll believe in you when no-one else will, real seriously. She reached out to knob to go and tell Coulson that he didn't need to defend her but she found herself freezing.

She didn't want to face the team, not yet anyways.

She lowered her hand and let out a shaky breath, this was getting to her a lot more than she thought. She started to feel like a scared little 10 year old girl who always dreamt of having a forever family.

"Idiot" She muttered about herself. How did it get to this? It was a simple mission, just kill Whitehall and get out. Now she found herself wanting to stay here… but at what cost? Maybe she should leave, it would be best for everyone right?

No…. she didn't have the luxury of being free, not until she killed Calvin. She deserves to be trapped here. She owed it to Coulson and the team to help them find Calvin. She knew that leaving wouldn't make them stop searching for Calvin. At least this way, she can be monitored and protect them from any danger… even if it means protecting herself from them.

**_Chapter 27_**

For the past couple of days since waking up, Daisy has been doing everything in her power to avoid the team. She would stay in bed pretending to sleep so Coulson and May wouldn't bother her. When she was sure that Coulson and May weren't around, she would go on her computer saying that she was busy creating a facial recognition program to find Calvin or Raina. Daisy had contacted Lincoln and found out Ward ran off with some women to god knows where, while he and Gordon were on their way to Mexico to warn Yo-Yo about Calvin.

Daisy knew that May would walk past her room just to check in on her. She appreciated the gesture and the way that May never asked how she was doing. At night, Daisy would sneak out of her room and go to the gym to do rehabilitation exercises that she learnt online.

May never wanted to disturb her, but she watched Daisy from a distance. She had watched the girl fall over a couple of times, but she immediately got back up. May had to resist the urge to go over to the young girl and help her onto her feet, or to comfort Daisy whenever she got frustrated at not being able to walk.

Today was different though. May woke up at 5 am, as per usual, and walked into the training room to see Daisy walking without a stick. She smiled proudly when she saw Daisy doing burpees as she tried to build up the strength in her arms and legs, "You're getting better"

A smirk appeared on May's face when Daisy fell flat onto her face after attempting to do a push up. Daisy quickly scrambled off of the mat and clumsily stood up, "I was just…"

"Training. I know" May scoffed when she saw the embarrassment on Daisy's face. Did the young agent think she was subtle?, "Why are you embarrassed?"

Was it that obvious? Daisy thought she was able to hide her facial expression. She waved her hand in front of her face and said, "Pftttt, I'm not embarrassed. You're the one whos embarrassed", damn, she was getting worse and worse at lying. Something about this team made her feel like a child, "It's just… embarrassing that I'm so pathetic that I couldn't even work straight without a stick"

May was surprised by Daisy's honesty, but she appreciated it nevertheless. It meant that Daisy wasn't going to close herself off from them, One, you're able to walk without your stick now. Two, you are still a lot better than most of the training agents. Three, you need to give yourself more credit, a couple days ago you couldn't even do a sit up"

Daisy bowed her head down in embarrassment at being complimented. It was weird… having someone like May be nice to her… wait, how did May know about her training? She looked around and saw the security cameras, had May been monitoring her? Oh, that was embarrassing. She felt her eyes widen in more embarrassment.

May smiled at Daisy's facial expressions. It was refreshing to see Daisy actually have facial expressions in comparison to a couple of days ago when she was trying to kill them, "You forgot that I wake up at 5am every day to do Tai-Chi"

Oh yeah… that was true, "Oh… yeah. Sorry for hogging up the space"

May shook her head, "Don't be" she said as she walked into the room and looked at the leg press that she had seen Daisy used a couple of times. May knew better than anyone that Daisy was pushing herself to the limit to get back to where she once was.

Daisy nervously began twiddling her thumbs as she saw May eyeing the equipment she has been using. She wondered if she made herself too comfortable in the gym. She always made an effort to put everything the way it was so no-one knew that she left her room, "So… Coulson said that you're my S.O?"

May spoke to Coulson about it and thought it was a good idea to train the girl back to shape. She thought that it was a good way to teach Daisy some self-control as well since the girl seemed impulsive and unruly, "I am". May thought about training Daisy immediately but decided that the young girl needed time to herself and time to adjust.

"So… what exactly does a supervising officer of S.H.I.E.L.D do?"

"What does a supervising officer of HYDRA do?" May shot the question back towards Daisy to see what her standards were.

Daisy thought about it… her Russian S.O was an asshole who beat her to death on numerous occasions, "Beat me to death, a lot of verbal abuse, used me as a practice dummy for throwing knives…" Daisy realised that her casual tone was unsettling for May.

There it was again.

Anger in her eyes, just like Coulson.

Once again, the anger wasn't directed at her but at HYDRA.

"In other words he was an abusive asshole" May growled. She didn't think that man should be allowed to call himself an S.O. Daisy hadn't heard May swear before and it was quite amusing, "I'm not him, but I won't go easy on you"

Daisy scoffed at that, "I survived an angry russian man who liked using me as a practice targets for knives, how hard can you be?"

Daisy should have kept her mouth shut because a couple hours has passed since May entered the room, and she was already lying on the mat face down with sweat covering her body and exhaustion she hasn't felt in a long time. May not only made Daisy do an hour of leg presses, but she also made Daisy workout her arms which was difficult ever since she had her skeleton reinforced by metal.

"You didn't kill our hacker did you?"

Daisy kept her body flat on the floor because she was too tired to move, but she lifted her head up to see Coulon standing at the foot of the door with a smug smile on his face, "Death would be better than this" Daisy muttered as she rolled herself over so she was now facing the ceiling.

May rolled her eyes at Daisy's overdramatic ass. She walked over to the girl and helped her off that mat, "Go take a shower and come back down for breakfast". Daisy knew she needed a shower but the thought of having breakfast where the entire team were going to be honestly made her anxious. May and Coulson shared a look when Daisy shows signs of anxiety, they didn't want to push her to reconnect the team but they also knew she was isolating herself. She wouldn't even talk to Jemma who was her first friend here.

"You know… I pretty beat. I think I'm just going to sleep and eat later…", Daisy prayed to god that worked but the looks on May and Coulson's face told her that she wasn't getting out of that easily.

"You've barely eaten anything since you've woken up and you and you haven't gone for your check up with Simmons" May stated sternly with her arms crossed over her chest. Daisy opened her mouth to retort that statement but with the look May and Coulsonwere giving her, she knew that she wasn't going to win the argument.

"Fine" Daisy mumbled as she grabbed her towel and headed out to her room to take a shower. She had to admit that it was nice having her own bathroom for once.

Coulson watched Daisy leave before entering the gym, "Training already?". Coulson was worried about Daisy's health the most, he would ask her everyday when he came down to her bunk to give her food, if she was okay or if she started feeling any symptoms from the heavy metal in her body.

"She's been sneaking out of her room to practice" May stated as she cleaned up the gym, "She's resilient and stubborn"

"Sounds like someone I know" May rolled her eyes when she saw a cheeky smirk appear on Coulson's face, "How is she?"

"Physically… she's evidently slower. Her reflexes are there but her body doesn't move like it used to. Her aim is off to, she missed the target several times when we were practicing firearms and knife throwing" May knew that Daisy was frustrated with her situation however, with more practice and training, May was sure that she would be back on the top.

"Emotionally?" Coulson was worried about Daisy's mental state. He had discussed with May about getting her a therapist but May rejected the idea, knowing full well that Daisy was the type of person who would use sarcasm to cover up her pain.

"Avoidant" May may not be good at getting people to open up, but she felt like she knew what Daisy was feeling. She knew that Daisy was harbouring guilt for her actions hence, her self-isolation, "She's trying to isolate herself from the team. She treating her room as a prison cell"

Coulson was afraid of Daisy doing this. It wasn't healthy. He wanted to talk to her so he could get an understanding of what happened between the time she was kidnapped and going on a killing rampage but he was afraid of pushing her too far, "Having Mack and Hunter being on the defence doesn't help things. Bobbi hasn't expressed her position on this and she just got back from a mission whileFitzhave been dealing with Trip's death by burying themselves in their work and Simmons has been focusing on studying the structural integrity of the city so she can flood it"

May knew that right now, the team was also contributing to Daisy's isolation, but she couldn't blame them. They were dealing with Trip's death in their own way and on top of that, they were trying to figure out whether Daisy was friend or foe. Coulson and May have already decided that they were going to save Daisy, whether it was from her father or from herself, "Do you think that she'll ever open up about her father?"

Coulson visibly cringed at the mention of that crazy man being Daisy's father. He may not have met the guy but by the description that May had given him, he already didn't like him, "Unlikely… not unless we interrogated her"

May didn't like the idea anymore than he did, but it might be the only way to get her talk and while they trusted her, they didn't trust this Calvin guy not to put any safety measures in place that could cause Daisy to relapse back into the mindless assassin that almost killed them all.

"One problem at a time"

Coulson nodded his head and slipped his hands into his pockets, "How much do you want to bet that Daisy won't come down?"

May quirked an eyebrow, "She listens to me… $10 she'll come down"

"Deal" Coulson shook hands with May with a dorky smile on his face.

* * *

Daisy was currently laying down in the bathtub with her laptop in her lap. She was completely clothed in her sweat pants and short sleeve gray shirt that May had given her. She had finished taking a shower 15 minutes ago but decided that staying in the bathtub was a hell lot more comfortable than facing the team.

If anyone asked… no, she was not hiding.

She was simply choosing the more comfortable option.

Plus… the bathtub was a lot more comfortable than people think.

All she needed to do was throw a pillow for her back and a blanket to cover her body, and she wall set.

Also… this was a good way to make sure that nobody would interrupt her…

"What are you doing?"

Daisy jumped at the sudden voice and almost flung her computer away. She realised that with her dampened powers, she was less aware of the people around her as she couldn't feel anyone's movement. She looked up to see Bobbi staring at her with an eyebrow raised and confused look, "Umm… wh-what", Daisy clumsily shut her laptop and looked at Bobbi with the same amount of confusion, "W-What are you doing in here?" She tried to ask casually but she sounded like a stumbling mess instead.

"Just came back from a mission and heard that you were hiding in your room"

That was offensive, Daisy scoffed at that to cover up how offended she was. She was HYDRA assassin, she doesn't hide, "Who said that?"

"Simmons" Bobbi stated. When she came back from her mission, she had spoken to Jemma about Daisy, just to get an understanding on what Daisy's metal state was, but Jemma was in the dark just as much as she was.

She smiled when she saw Daisy opened her mouth to retort, "You tell her that I'm not hiding… I'm just relaxing"

Bobbi was expecting Daisy to be hauled up in the corner of her room, acting creepy and weird just like Ward did when he was captured. But she had to admit, it was relieving to see Daisy acting normal… well as normal as she could. Bobbi noticed that there was something different about Daisy's attitude… she was a lot more nervous and hesitant than the HYDRA agent she had met a couple of months ago, "Very convincing, you can come out of your room and tell her yourself"

Bobbi watched as Daisy's eyes widened in fear at confronting the team. She had never seen the young agent like this before, "You know… I'm not that hungry plus… I got a lot of work to do"

"I just came back from a mission where we eliminated all of HYDRA's head leaders who were very eager to take out Whitehall… I'm pretty sure you're not busy enough to eat breakfast"

Daisy forgot that Bobbi had gone on a mission, "You took out all the heads?", it seemed too good to be true.

Bobbi nodded her head, "But I doubt it's the last of them. I'm pretty sure they have more hidden leaders, it is just a matter of time before they come back but at least we bought ourselves some more time to find the psycho-" Bobbi paused when she remembered that she was technically talking about Daisy's dad.

Daisy didn't know why Bobbi hesitated, "Psychocatic asshole who likes experimenting on kids? You don't have to hesitate just because he's my dad"

Bobbi was surprised by the steady tone, but the anger in Daisy's eyes tell her that she is anything but okay with this new revelation, "So… he did this to you? You're own dad?". Bobbi didn't have a good relationship with her dad ever since he left her mum to start a new family, but at least her father wasn't as deranged as Calvin. Daisy willed herself not to let the images of the experiment reappear in her mind. Bobbi sensed how uncomfortable Daisy looked and decided to change the topic, "Ummm… anyway, what are you doing in a tub?"

Daisy placed her hand on the side of the tub, "Reminds me of my van". It was true, the hard surface made her feel comfortable but at the same time, it was because the tight space made her feel safe. It was off, most people were claustrophobic but she felt the opposite. Maybe it was because when she was in her cell with Jiaying by her side, she knew that no-one would harm her. The scientist always took her out of the room before they did they're messed up experiments.

"Right… so you're not hiding in the bathtub, in your bathroom that is located in your room that you haven't left in almost a week?"

"Has it been that long?"

"Does time not pass by in your room?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "Time flies by when you're having fun", Bobbi deadpan expression made Daisy realise her joke wasn't funny, "Yeah, I won't be saying that again" she mumbled, "Any way, what are you doing here? I doubt you're here to tell me to eat breakfast"

That was true… Bobbi wasn't here just to have a light conversation with Daisy. If she was being honest, she had been avoiding Daisy just as much as Daisy was avoiding her. Bobbi walked into the bathtub and sat on the edge of the tub. She sucked in a deep breath and twindled with her fingers nervously, "Ummm… I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened in the theatre"

God she was so stupid. Of course Bobbi would be pissed about it. She wasn't like May and Coulson who probably had a soft spot for a supposed orphan like her, Bobbi would be pissed. She remembered the anger in Bobbi's voice as she recounted the HYDRA takeover and how her friends practically shot her in the back, "God, I'm so stupid!" Daisy started to sit up, "Look, I know that saying sorry won't make up for the fact that I tried to kill but if you give me enough time to track down my father and stop him before he can cause more deaths than you can do whatever you want with me, even if you want to burn me like freak"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Bobbi was taken aback by how fast Daisy was speaking, "What are you talking about? Why would I want to kill you now?"

"Because I'm the secret weapon of HYDRA who tried to kill you?" Daisy evidently had alot of pent up anger ans hatred, but it was all directed to herself.

Bobbi hated herself even more for what she said to May in the theatre, especially when she saw how much Daisy blamed herself already, "The reason why I'm here is to apologise to you", Bobbi knew that Daisy was confused, it wasn't like Daisy had super hearing… wait… did she? No…, "When we were in the theatre… I gave May a gun and practically told her to shoot you dead"

Daisy blinked a few times and Bobbi tensed her body in preparation for Daisy anger, "Okay… that's why you're apologizing?"

"Yes" Bobbi lowered her head in guilt.

"You're apologising for giving May the gun as well as the suggestion, to kill me…"

Bobbi knew that the new information could break the trust that they had.

"You're joking right?" Bobbi was confused as to why Daisy was laughing at her.

"No… It isn't a joke"

Daisy rolled her eyes, what the hell was the deal with this team and self-internalized guilt? She was starting to think that Mack was the only normal person on this team, "Bobbi, you don't need to apologise to me in fact, I would like to encourage you to take the shot when you get the chance"

"Take the shot?" Bobbi knew that Daisy was reckless, and she joked about Daisy being borderline suicidal, but she didn't know that Daisy was being serious, "The reason why I'm apologising is because I thought you couldn't be saved… But you were, you're back to normal"

Daisy scoffed at her sentence and Bobbi knew that she said the wrong thing, "Normal? I'm anything but normal. I'm literally a living natural disaster"

"Okay, not normal. What I meant is that you tur-"

"I know what you mean" Daisy pushed her blanket off of her lap and sat on the edge of the tub next to Bobbi, "But what I'm trying to say is… my father is still out there and he knows how to get under my skin… literally. He might have something up his sleeves or even a trigger word that could make me become an emotionless secret weapon. If that happens there might not be enough time to get me back…"

Bobbi knew that she should feel reassured with the fact that Daisy was showing such discontent with her situation, but honestly it made her feel worse. She was willing to kill this 20 year old girl who hated herself for being a weapon, it wasn't right. When did she cross this line? She saw Daisy as her friend and she was ready to kill her, despite everything that she had done for her and Simmons.

Daisy was going to go a step further and give Bobbi the kill order but before she could, she heard knocking at the bathroom door and saw May standing there with a plate of Mac and Cheese.

Before Daisy could say anything, Bobbi shook her head and stood up, "I should go and write up the debrief", she turned her head to Daisy and said, "I won't be making the same mistake twice"

Daisy wasn't sure what she meant by that… was this Bobbi's way of saying, _I'm willing to kill you if it comes down to it, _or was it, _You can be saved so I won't kill you. _She was hoping it was the first option because the second option sounded difficult.

"Everything okay?" May didn't know what Bobbi and Daisy were talking about, but he could tell that neither of them were uncomfortable and there seemed to be no tension between them. She was going to conclude that they didn't have a fight, but at the same time they didn't have a light. Whatever they were talking about seemed decently serious but at the same time refreshing.

"Yeah" Daisy nodded her head and gestured for May to take Bobbi's seat.

May walked over to the bathtub and saw how Daisy looked very small and cozy in her make-shift bed in her bathtub, "Don't like the bed?"

Daisy didn't want to offend anyone but she didn't feel comfortable in such an open space where anyone could just attack her, "Honestly, I've always preferred small spaces" she didn't know why she just said that, a simple no, I don't like beds, would suffice. May nodded her head understandingly and passed Daisy the Mac and Cheese. Daisy was grateful that May didn't question her further and took the plate out of her S.O's hands, "Thanks… did you make it?"

May scoffed at that, "If I made it, the entire building would be on fire" Daisy chuckled at that. It would be an amusing sight to see May in the kitchen with an apron, "You skipped breakfast"

Daisy bit into the mac and cheese and tried to change the subject, "Wow this is really good. Coulson should become a chef"

"Daisy"

May's stern voice cut Daisy off from changing the subject. Daisy rolled her eyes like a child who has been caught and knew that there was no way out of the conversation, "I was busy trying ot create a pr-"

"You're hiding"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you're hiding"

Daisy glared at the older agent but instantly retreated her glare when she saw the unimpressed and stoic expression on May's face, "I'm not hiding per say…", she saw no signs of relenting on Mays part and knew that it was best to be honest, " Okay… I might be hiding just a bit"

As Daisy lifted her finger yo exaggerate her point, May rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Really?"

Daisy did not appreciate the sarcasm but couldn't help but smile at May's comment, "Usually I just kill my enemies so I don't have to apologise to them after. I've never tried to kill my own team… I didn't even have a team until now"

May had to look down at her feet to hide her smile at Daisy referring to the other members as her team, "You're known as the secret weapon of HYDRA and you're afraid of confrontation?"

Okay, when she put it that way, she realised how pathetic it was. She also knew that May wasn't going to let her off easy and if she continued to avoid the team, May was going to drag her out of her room and take her downstairs, "Yes well… I never had to deal with these kind of stuff"

"Daisy, you can't be hiding in your room. The room isn't a prison and Coulson and I aren't your prison guards"

Daisy was going to deny that but she knew what she was doing, she just didn't know that May and Coulson knew what she was doing. Was it that obvious? She was so used to people not caring about what she did with her life, that she forgot that Coulson and May weren't like everyone else, "You're going to drag me out of this room if I avoid another breakfast or team meeting aren't you?"

A proud smirk appeared on May's face, "You bet". She was taken aback by how much Daisy knew about her personality, but she guessed that while May was reading Daisy, Daisy was reading her.

"Give me a couple days… please?"

How could May say no to her when she looked at her with pleading eyes? May nodded her head and stood up from the bathtub, "Fine"

Before May left, Daisy suddenly shouted, "Thank you!", forcing May to stop and turn around to look at her. Daisy scratched her head nervously and began rambling, "It's just… Bobbi told me what she had told you to do in the theatre room… thank you for taking a chance on me"

Even though Daisy would have preferred not to deal with the aftermath of her actions, she had to admit that dying would deprive her of the chance to kill Calvin with her bare hands and to make amends to the team.

May wasn't sure what to say to that. She, unlike Coulson, was a sentiment. She based her livelihood on the saying _actions speak louder than words. _She didn't know what came over her, but she felt something in the pit of her stomach that made her think that she had bragging rights over Coulson now. To break the awkward tension in the room, May said, "You owe Coulson $10" before leaving the room with a confused Daisy.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

Daisy laid in her tub as she tried to think of what to do. The couple of days that she had asked for… has passed. She was on her final day and so far, she made no progress with anyone. She had spoken to Bobbi from time to time but no-one else. She heard that Simmons was still in the city, and she was blowing it up today. Fitz and Mack were still dealing with Trip's death and Hunter… well, she felt like he was the last person who she owed an apology to but he might be the easiest.

She had been training with May and she could feel her body getting back to shape. Training with May was a lot more fun and welcoming than training with Ivanoff. Well, to an extent. May still kicked her ass and began forcing Daisy to read the S.H.I.E.L.D handbook that taught people about certain morals.

She decided that she was going to stop being a little coward, face her problem. She stood up from the tub and walked out of her room. She sneaked downstairs and peaked into the kitchen and sighed in relief when she saw no-one down there. She walked over to the fridge and saw a pack of fridge… she did say that she was going to talk to the team… he never said anything about being sober.

She grabbed a bottle and popped the lid open by slamming it on the table.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Oh son of a bi-" Daisy jumped when she turned around and saw Hunter with a beer in his own hand, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?". Daisy tried to hide the beer behind her beer Hunter was confused, wasn't she supposed to be the secret weapon? She seemed like a teenage kid who was caught sneaking out, "Don't worry, I'm not going to nark on you"

Right… Daisy knew that. She walked over to the table and sat… this was already very awkward, "I…" she started speaking but immediately felt awkward so she began chugging the beer in her hand.

"Jesus", damn, this girl could drink. He watched her chug that beer down a little too quickly. He was slightly impressed, slightly concerned. Should he be letting a kid like her be drinking? But to be fair, she was old enough to make her own decision. Plus, it wasn't like he didn't drink before the age of 21.

Daisy finished her bottle and threw it away, she was disappointed by how weak the beer was and knew it wasn't even enough to get her slightly buzzed but it was going to have to do for now.

Hunter could tell that Daisy was trying to say something but couldn't find the words to say it, so he decided to be the better man and imitate the conversation, "Bobbi tells me alot about you"

Daisy was surprised by that, "Really?". Daisy looked at him suspiciously, what was he trying to get at? Daisy may not be at her full strength in terms of her physical capabilities, but the tank didn't make her any dumber. She knew when someone suspected her of something,

Hunter didn't understand his ex-wife's admiration for Daisy but he couldn't help but wonder if it was because she was in on whatever Bobbi and Mack had going on in secret. Hunter sat on the opposite side of Daisy so he could get a read on girl, "Let's cut to the chase, are you in on it?"

Daisy had no idea what Hunter was talking about, "In on what?"

"In on… whatever ruse Bobbi and Mack have going on"

Daisy still didn't know what he was talking about, "Ummmm… no. You do realise that I met Bobbi in HYDRA and Mack practically hates my guts"

That was a good point, he leaned back against his chair and looked at Daisy, "Okay then… I don't understand why she's so attached to you. She spent the last couple of days defending you against Mack and I genuinely can't understand why". There was no doubt in Hunter's mind that Bobbi and Mack were working on something together, but what he couldn't figure out was how Daisy fit into the picture. Bobbi didn't see Daisy as a threat while Mack did.

"I don't understand either" Daisy answered honestly, she genuinely couldn't grasp her head around why these people cared for her. She was a lost cause yet everyone seemed to be taking a chance on her… and she felt like she needed to repay them for their kindness.

Hunter was trying to figure Daisy out, but it wasn't easy. He hasn't seen her fight, but he had seen the aftermath of what happened in the theatre room. The dead soldiers with bullet holes in their heads and the blood pouring out of the dead corpse of Whitehall, the man who they had been chasing for months. It was concerning to see how a young girl like Daisy, could do such a thing, "I heard that you were the secret weapon of HYDRA that has superpowers… is it true?"

Daisy knew that he was testing her and weirdly enough, she didn't feel uncomfortable. She looked at the beer bottle in Hunter's hand. She may have the suppression bracelet on, but it wasn't enough to stop her from using a bit of her powers. If she was being completely honest, it was a lot easier to control when she didn't feel overwhelmed with the vibrational frequencies in the room. It was quieter, and easier to concentrate on her target.

She lifted her hand up and slowly clenched her fist. Hunter looked down at his beer bottle and felt it shaking, he quickly put the beer bottle onto the tablet before it shattered, "Holy shit… you really do have superpowers"

Daisy rolled her eyes as she twisted the bracelet around her wrist, "You really doubted me?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, I've heard a lot about you but haven't seen any of it in action… other than your hacking skills of course". That was fair, Daisy stood up and began cleaning the glasses with her bare hands but Hunter immediately pushed her hand away, "Are you trying to cut yourself?"

"What?"

Hunter walked over to the cupboard, picked up a small sweeper and cleaned shattered glass on the table, "I can see the recklessness"

"Reckless? How? I was just cleaning glass"

"With your bare hands"

"I used to do handstands on broken glass" As punishment for being too weak or crying her eyes out, Ivanoff would make her do a handstand on the shattered glass so she could get used to the feeling of being slashed.

Hunter looked at her with a mortified expression, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Punishment for crying? I don't know, my S.O was an asshole"

Hunter threw the glass in the bin and looked into Daisy's eyes to see if she was being serious or not. The scary thing was, he could tell that Daisy said that we no signs of anger, as if it was a naturally occurring thing, "How old were you?"

"12"

Hunter felt himself getting riled up, he may be an asshole but he drew a line when it came to kids, "You realise that's fucked up right?"

"Did you not have to go through similar training?"

"No" Hunter was absolutely disgusted with the idea. He might not have been brought up being coddled and protected from the harsh world, but 12 year old him was probably living the paradise life in comparison to Daisy.

"Then how'd you become a mercenary?"

Hunter was surprised by the genuine curiosity in Daisy's eyes. He knows that he has been calling her a kid, but he only said that because she was younger than him, not because he actually saw her as a kid. The stories that he heard about her made him think that she was arrogant, but for once in his life, his opinion on her was wrong. She actually looked like a child who was filled with curiosity.

"Used to be the leuintent of the Special Air Force of the British Armed Forces"

"You used to be the leuintent of a squadron?" A huge mocking smile appeared on Daisy's face at the thought of drinking mercenary having a rank high enough to control a group of men with guns.

Hunter couldn't believe that he was being mocked by a kid, "I wasn't always a mercenary. What'd you think I did before all of this?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders with a mischievous smile, "I don't know.. A professional drinker"

"Ha ha" Hunter rolled his eyes as he grabbed another beer for Daisy and himself. He probably wasn't the best influence but he already knew that Daisy wasn't someone he should treat as a kid, "Anyways, after an operation, I became a mercenary. Actually… I was hired to be a low-operative HYDRA agent"

Daisy was now intrigued, "You did a job for HYDRA?"

"I'm not proud of it" Hunter admitted, "Honestly… I don't know how you did it for so long. After that one mission, I was out. The guy I worked with was a complete psychopath"

Looking back at it now, she didn't really think that anything was weird or messed up about the situation that she was in, "I was a psychopath… still am… when given a mission we were taught not to question it. It's as simple as that"

Hunter nodded his head, he could understand that. Sometimes, things in the army were like that. When a superior officer told him to do questionable things, he had to follow orders because it was his job, it was one of the reasons why he left in the first place, "Following orders was never my thing which is why I became a mercenary in the first place"

"Aren't you a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?"

"Decided to stick around since Coulson doesn't seem like a bad boss…"

That was true, if Daisy had to choose between HYDRA and Coulson, she would choose to work for the man who put the trust of his team on the line for her, "You sure it's Coulson? Or is it Bobbi?"

Hunter's eyes widened at the cheeky jab, "Bobbi? What does she have to do with anything?"

"I mean… you guys literally banged the second you guys came back from a mission" Hunter's face turned red and Daisy was pretty sure Hunter's eyes were about to fall out due to embarrassment, "It's literally no secret that you guys have feelings for each other"

"Yeah well… having a relationship with a demonic hell beast isn't easy"

"Demonic hell beast?"

"She's manipulative and a liar"

"It's part of her job to lie" Daisy felt the need to justify Bobbi, she understood how this job could tear relationships apart… not that she ever experienced it since she didn't have friends or relationships that stemmed out of HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D.

"But she's lying even now…" Hunter wasn't going to give up on this, he knew his ex-wife better than anyone, "Anyways, back to you. Why'd you leave your hiding place?"

"Why does everyone think that I've been hiding?". Seriously, was it that obvious? Man, she was getting rusty, she needed to go back out on missions and relearn how to make herself blend into the walls, "I've been trying to make amends to everyone for trying to kill them"

"Everyone hates you"

"Hey!" Daisy was ready to defend herself but when she saw Hunter smiling like a cocky asshole she realised that he was just joking.

"I'm just joking…" Hunter's smile began to falter, "Everyone's been dealing with Trip's death"

Of course. Daisy knew that, which is why she spent most of her time in her room. She didn't want to add more fuel to the flames, "I know that he was your friend… I'm sorry"

Hunter took in a deep breath, "Losing someone is never easy, especially someone as good as Trip". Daisy couldn't relate, most people who she have lost were either killed by her own hands or killed during training, but none of them were even half as good as Trip, "Anyways, if it makes you feel any better I shot May with an I.C.E.R"

Whoa, what? That was news to her, "You did what now?", she thought he was kidding but by his scrunched up face that remembered being shot back by May in the cargo ship, Daisy knew he wasn't lying, "Were you brainwashed? Or had a death wish?"

"Neither, I was selfish". Yeah, that wasn't surprising. She remembered hearing Bobbi ranting about how selfish and unreasonable Hunter was being, "My point is, the team is pretty forgiving… May shot me back and all is well"

May wasn't her problem, she and Coulson were literally the only people on this base that would talk to her… well now Bobbi, but it took Bobbi a while to process everything. She wasn't sure how May and Coulson came to the conclusion that she was worth saving, "My biggest worry is Mack. He hated me before he found out about what I am"

"Just be honest with the guy. He doesn't like things that he doesn't understand which is one of the reasons why he is having a hard time dealing with all of this… alien crap"

That was true. Daisy finished her beer off before tossing in the trash, "Thanks for the pep talk"

"Anytime" Hunter said, and he meant it. He was starting to like the kid.

* * *

Daisy walked back and forth outside of the lab where Fitz was. The alcohol in her system already left her body, probably due to the alien blood running through her veins. So there goes her liquid courage. Was she always this pathetic? Did her father do something to her brain to make her weaker?

No, he wanted her to be stronger, to be a killing machine that he could control. She guessed that she still hasn't managed to lock all her emotions away like before.

"Daisy?". Daisy stopped pacing in front of the lab and saw Fitz standing in front of her with tools in his hands, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Daisy could see the confusion on Fitz's face, it was like he was seeing a ghost. She didn't blame him, the last time they saw each other was in the theatre room where she tried to kill everyone, "Oh… just looking around…"

"You're a terrible liar" Fitz pushed pass Daisy and walked into his lab, gesturing for Daisy to follow him.

"I am not" She defended herself but it didn't sound too convincing, she followed Fitz into the lab and saw different kinds of weapons and gloves. He looked like he was preparing for war, which she isn't surprised about. Finding out that she was a weapon and having Trip die, made him feel scared, "Are you okay?"

Fitz dropped all of the tools in his hands and looked up to see Daisy looking down at the weapons on his desk, "Fine" he muttered before sweeping the weapons from the desk and putting it away from Daisy.

Daisy shot him a weird look, she wasn't going to destroy it. She looked into Fitz's eyes and saw something that made her heart drop into her stomach… fear. She could tell my Fitz's straightened back and frantic voice eyes that he was on the defense which was good since it meant he didn't trust her completely.

She didn't trust herself, "Fitz… I know you probably hate me because I lied to you and tried to kill you… and I'm sorry but… I need to ask you for a favor"

Fitz looked sceptical about the request that Daisy was going to ask. She was in no position to ask for a favour but he nodded his head and said, "Depends on what it is"

"Ummm… you're good at creating weapons but… have you ever created a kill switch?"

The question threw Fitz's off his defence, "Wh-What?". Out of all the things that he thought she was going to ask, that was not one of them. He tried to figure out what Daisy was trying to get at but couldn't decipher her eyes.

"A kill switch… something that gets implanted into your brain and kills you instantly…"

"I know what a kill switch is" Fitz said, "What I don't get is why you want one"

Daisy thought it was pretty obvious, "It's for me"

"I know it's for you but why?"

Did Fitz still not get what she was trying to do?

"To kill me…"

Fitz's eyes widened when he realizes that Daisy didn't want him to create a kill switch for someone else, but she wanted one for herself, "W-What are you talking about?". Daisy began to wonder if Fitz sustained another head injury. Fitz saw the confusion on Daisy's face and quickly added, "Let me get this straight… you want me to design a kill switch and implant it into your brain?"

"Yes…" Was this a trick question?

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Daisy stepped back when she saw veins protruding out of Fitz's neck in anger, "Why are you yelling at me?" she shouted back just as loud as he did.

"Because you're a bloody idiot"

That was uncalled for, "Rude and not true" she muttered under her breath, "Why are you getting so angry with me? I thought you'd be happy"

"Why would I be happy about designing a kill switch?"

Daisy blinked in confusion, "Because it's a safety measure… you can kill me with one push of a button" she said a little too enthusiastically.

"No" Fitz looked appalled by the thought of killing.

"Yes" Daisy was confused as to why Fitz looked appalled by her idea.

"No!" Fitz shouted, "You think I don't know what you are doing?"

Okay, Fitz's attitude was really confusing her. Was he mad at her because of the kill switch idea? Or was he mad at her for another reason?, "I just told you what I'm doing…"

"You're doing exactly what you told me not to do!"

Daisy tried to remember what she told Fitz but honestly, these past few weeks felt like a blur, "What exactly did I say to you?"

Fitz's eyes softened and he sucked in a deep breath to stop himself from shouting, "You told me not to run away… yet that's exactly what you're doing. You're hiding in your room, you don't come to team meetings or any team activities, this is the first time in days since anyone other than Coulson and May has seen you"

Fitz's reasoning for being so mad at her was confusing her, he was supposed to be mad at her because she had tried to kill them all, not mad at her because she's been avoiding everyone, " Fitz… I tried to kill you"

"So what? You thought we'd turn our backs on you?" Fitz was genuinely offended by Daisy's lack of trust for him and the team, he could understand Mack, since the two of them didn't get along, but he thought that he and Daisy were getting closer, he thought that she trusted him, "We're a team! Even if you haven't been here for that long, you should have trusted us just like we trusted you"

What was Daisy supposed to say? Yes, she did think they turn their backs on her. She felt herself getting riled up by Fitz's accusations, "You speak about trust as if it goes both ways when we both know that's not how it works. I trusted my father and he turned me into a bloody monster!"

Fitz picked up on the self loathing tone in Daisy's voice when she called herself a monster. It confused him because he didn't see a monster, he saw a broken girl who was abused for her entire life, "You're not a monster" he said gently.

Daisy rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed huff, "You saw what I'm capable of. Your ICERS had no effect on me. When I was in that state of mind, I felt no pain except an urge to kill. I have these bloody powers that I can't control which makes me a freak. How am I not monster?"

Fitz gulped a lump in his throat when he realised that Daisy wasn't avoiding the team because she was running away… well, she was running away, but not for the reasons that he thought. She was running away because she didn't trust herself.

"You're not a monster… you're just different" Fitz saw Daisy roll her eyes at that, "There's nothing wrong with that"

Daisy opened her mouth to retort that but then she realised that Fitz wasn't just talk about her, he was talking about himself. She closed get mouth and put her arm around her chest, "For the record, if I didn't trust you guys I would have killed you". Fitz thought she was joking until he saw a dark look in Daisy's eyes, "No one can know about my powers… it's a rule that I have. If anyone witnesses my powers, I kill them"

Fitz clenched his jaw at the casual tone Daisy was using, but then he remembered that he wasn't scared of Daisy, "I'm not scared of you" he said confidently. Daisy wasn't too sure about that, but when she saw the confident look in Fitz's eyes, she found herself believing him. Fitz walked over to the weapon he was creating and showed it to Daisy, "It's a non-lethal weapon. The dendrotoxin is slightly higher in concentration which is dangerous for a normal human but strong enough for an inhuman"

"A kill switch would be easier"

Fitz shook his head, "We're not HYDRA". His firm voice made Daisy smile. Despite everything that HYDRA had done to him, including causing the death of Trip, Fitz still wasn't going to stop down to their level, "And you're not either. Now, you're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent"

Daisy was going to correct him and saw that it was only temporary until Whitehall was dead… But she realised that he was already dead and she was still here, trying to make amends to the tea, "I'm glad you're not HYDRA… It would've been a real pain in the ass if they had an engineer like you" she admitted as he sat down on the chair that had no back support.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad that you were brainwashed"

"Ummm… you're welcome?" Daisy couldn't hide the amusement in her voice, it was the first time that she had been thanked for being brainwashed.

"I mean… I'm glad that you're not like Ward"

Daisy knew what he meant. Ward wasn't brainwashed, he was too blinded by his loyalty and arrogance to see that the S.H.I.E.L.D team would have been a safer bet than HYDRA. A moment of silence went by before Daisy pointed at the gloves and asked, "What's that?"

"They're something that I'm working on…". He said ambiguous, "Which reminds me, whenever you're free, I'd like to test your powers… if you don't mind"

"Test my powers?" Daisy looked at her bracelet and then back at Fitz, "Even with the bracelet, I can barely keep it under control"

"I know which is why I'd like to get a better understanding of your powers that way, we can design better equipment that gives you better control over it"

"W-Why… Why are you doing this for me?" Daisy had never had anyone do something like this for her, it was a small gesture that made her feel like she had someone who cared for her because of who she was, not because of her powers.

Fitz looked down at the gloves and scratched the back of his head, "Because you're my team mate" he mumbled under his breath.

Daisy felt embarrassed at his confession but couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart swell with acceptance. She let out a cough to cover up her smile and pretend to gag, "Ew, don't tell me this is going to become a thing"

Fitz felt just as disgusted as she was, "Definitely not. I'd rather you be brainwashed and attempt to kill me again before I have to be nice to you"

Daisy let out a laugh at his humour, "Hey!"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and smiled good naturedly, "You brought this upon yourself when you asked me to help you with a secret project and meddled in my relationship with Jemma". Fitz will forget the self-confidence boost that Daisy had given him. He didn't realise that he needed someone to believe in his engineering skills until he worked with Daisy. He knew that Mack had contributed, but even Mack was hesitant in giving Fitz hard tasks that would be too challenging for him.

"How is your relationship with Simmons?"

Fitz looked up at her and smiled, for the first time since Daisy had came onto the base, she saw Fitz smile at the mention of Jemma without any signs of sadness or anger, 'Good… At least I think they are. We're talking again but… after Trip…"

Daisy nodded her head, "Both of you have been burying yourself in your work", it was a coping mechanism that she was too familiar, "I'm sorry about Trip"

"Yeah… me too" Daisy saw the sadness in Fitz's eyes, "I know Calvin's your father and all… but when we find him.."

"I'll kill him" Daisy said with no hesitation. She thought that Fitz would disagree with her but she saw Fitz nodded his head. He may be better that HYDRA, but he never claimed to be a hero. He knew that some people in this world were better of dead. Daisy decided to change to topic, "So… about that kill switch"

"Get out!"

Daisy decided that saving Mack for last was going to be her safest bet. So instead, she got permission from Coulson and May to go down to the temple. They were hesitant about letting her go, but she managed to convince them by saying that she knew more about Inhumans than any scientist. If she was able to get into the table and look around, maybe she can find clues about Calvin. They decided that it was okay as long as Daisy wore a has mat suit.

Daisy, like the rebellious person that she was, pretended to go and put a hazmat suit on, but she instantly took it off and went down to the underground city without a care in the world. She was going to assume that whatever mind controlled Mack, couldn't control her since she was inhuman, like Raina.

Daisy walked past several men who were clearing the site of rubble and crossing big x's along the wall. They were shooting her with weird glasses as she walked around the city with no equipment on her.

"What are you doing down here with no potection?"

Daisy didn't need to turn around to recognise who the british voice belonged to, "Simmons… nice suit". Daisy felt the most comfortable with Jemma. Despite not seeing her for a week, she knew that Jemma was secretly leaving snacks at her doors.

"Daisy, you can't be down here" Jemma scolded her right off the bat, as expected of Simmons, "Wait, is there something wrong? Are you feeling sick, nausea, headaches, dizzy?"

"Whoa Simmons, slow down", if there was thing that Daisy could count on it was Jemma's ability ramble, "I just came down to get some fresh air"

Yep… that was a terrible lie that even Simmons instantly picked up on, "Y-You… wanted to get some fresh air… so you came down to an underground city that is about to be flooded?"

"Okay… no. I actually wanted to check out this underground city that can apparently create inhumans" Daisy said with a fake smile, "Plus, whatever toxin that is down here won't affect me. I'm inhuman remember?"

"Right", Jemma knew that. She had been studying Raina's and Daisy's DNA for the last couple of days to get a better understanding on it. The inner scientist within her wanted to ask Daisy a million questions but she knew better than to bombard Daisy with questions, especially after everything that she has been through, "We're currently placing the bombs in place"

Jemma guided Daisy through the city and showed her around, "This is so weird" Daisy muttered as she looked around the temple. Jemma nodded her head in agreement, "So this is where you've been spending most of your time?"

"It's not the ideal place for a vacation but it's a good distraction"

That was fair and very true. A few seconds of silence went by as they walked through the city, "Hey Simmons… I just wanted to apologise to you". Daisy found Simmons the easiest person to apologise to, maybe it was because Jemma was her first friend… still sounded weird when she thought about the concept of having a friend.

Jemma stopped walking and grabbed Daisy by the arm to stop the young agent from moving forward, "Wait, why are you apologising to me?"

"For trying to kill you… twice. Once in theatre room and two in the lab"

"Oh no" Jemma shook her head, "That's not your fault at all plus, you did us a favor by getting rid of HYDRA"

"And almost getting rid of you"

"Key word is almost" Jemma pointed out optimistically which made Daisy rolled her eyes, "I know you've been blaming yourself for being brainwashed but it isn't your fault. Your… lunatic of a father did something to your brain"

Daisy bit the side of her cheek, she knew that she was going to need to tell everyone what happened eventually, and she had a plan, but right now she wanted to ignore the memories that came with her father.

Daisy was going to rebuke her statement but before she did, Jemma suddenly engulfed her into a hug which caused Daisy to stiffen, both because she was being hugged and two, the suit was Simmons was in, made her feel uncomfortable, "Oooo..kay, what's happening?". Jemma pulled out of the hug. Daisy was surprised to see tears in her eyes and thought that she did something wrong, "Okay those are tears… did I hurt you? Are you hurt? Are you dying? Oh my god… are you dying"

Jemma laughed and wiped the tears away from her eyes and said, "No… I'm just happy that you're okay and now actually HYDRA". Well… technically she was HYDRA but the minor details don't count, "If I'm being honest... There was a moment of doubt where I thought that you wouldn't come back to us…"

Daisy nodded her head, accepting the fact that there was doubt. She'd be crazy not to, "As you should"

"No Daisy… I shouldn't have" Jemma was mad at herself for doubting Daisy's loyalties or ability to come back from… whatever state of mind she was in , "You're one of my best friends and I should have believed in you"

Daisy couldn't help but snort at the term _best friend. _She had never heard that term being used with her, "Me? Best Friend? The Destroyer of Worlds? Literally a walking earthquake?"

Did Daisy miss what she had just said? She just told Daisy that she had doubts about her and Daisy was focusing on the best friend aspect of everything, "Yes… but that's not the point…"

"Me your best friend.." Daisy thought that sentence was too comical, she never thought of herself as best friend material. Now that she thought about it, she felt a swell of happiness at being called Jemma's best friend. It was an odd feeling… being happy over something so little.

Jemma looked at Daisy, was calling her Daisy her best friend too much? Maybe she should've stuck to team member, that would make Daisy feel more comfortable.

"Simmons" Daisy smiled at her, a genuine smile which reassured Jemma that Daisy wasn't offended or hurt, "It's natural for you to have doubt in me, in fact I encourage you not to trust me"

Jemma shook her head, "No, if the roles were reversed you wouldn't doubt me, just like you didn't doubt Coulson when he tried to kill you"

Daisy wanted this argument to end, there was no point in arguing with this team to stop trusting her, it will just lead up to pent up anger and her self-hatred to burst, "All is forgiven. The snacks you bought me made up for it" she said as she started walking again.

Jemma began leading the way and said, "Oh good, you liked the snacks. Which one is your favourite?"

"Tim Tams" Daisy answered immediately, "Never had chocolate like that before… actually I never had chocolate before"

Jemma gasped in absolute horror, "Tim Tams is an australian snack and… hold on, you never had chocolate before I gave it to you?"

Daisy nodded her head, "It's not like HYDRA provided us kids with chocolate cakes in milk shakes"

"You never had a milkshake?" Jemma looked at her with pity.

"Nope"

"Oh… we're going to need to go on a shopping spree and get you more chocolate, milkshakes… ice cream"

"Oh, I've eaten ice-cream before" Daisy suddenly missed living in her van. She could pop down to the ice-cream truck and get a fresh, cold cone.

"Favourite flavour?"

"I'm basic. Vanilla all the way"

Jemma shook her head at that, "You need to explore your options". The two began talking about food and snacks for a solid 5 minutes until they arrived at their destination. Jemma and Daisy stepped in front of the circular room. THey had both forgotten why they were down here, it was just to easy to talk to each other casually. They were comfortable with each other enough to talk about different kinds of snacks when they were in an underground city that were possibly built by aliens.

"That's where Raina and Trip were", she pointed to the room where she had found Trip in pieces. Daisy was ready to walk in but she picked up on Simmons hesitate to go anywhere near that god forsaken place.

"You don't have to go in" Daisy reassured with soft eyes, she knew that she and Simmons needed to talk but right now, she was more interested in this city that Calvin managed to find.

Simmons shook her head. Admittedly, she felt her heart thumping out of her chest. Ever since finding Trip in there, all broken up and in pieces, she hasn't been able to go back in there… but maybe with Daisy by her side, she could, "I'm okay"

Daisy knew that she wasn't, okay, but she wasn't going to say no to the scientist. Plus, Simmons did have authority over her so she could easily tell Daisy to stay back. Daisy walked into the circular room that had a rising table and shards of the obelisk on it. She moved her hand to pick up the shard but Simmons immediately slapped her hand, "Ouch! Simmons!'

"Don't pick up foreign objects!" Jemma chastised with anger burning in her eyes, "This shard is a piece of the obelisk. It's what killed Trip and turned him into stone!"

Daisy heard Jemma's voice crack, she couldn't imagine what it was like for Simmons to have to pick up the pieces of her dead friend. She put her hand away and looked at Simmons with sympathetic eyes. She realised that while she was dealing with her own self-hatred, so was Simmons, "It isn't your fault"

"But it is!" Jemma suddenly shouted. Daisy knew that Jemma was hurting but she had never seen the young scientist this angry before, "I've always been curious about alien artifacts like the carvings on the walls and the secret temples but I always ignore the dangers that come with powers"

"That's not on you"

"Yes it is!" Daisy felt like there was something else going on underneath everything, "Donnie Gill. Deathlok and now you"

Daisy was confused as to why she was being mentioned. Jemma didn't play a role in her creation, "Wait me?"

Jemma let out a tired sigh and began scratching her hand nervously, "Of course I didn't have a hand in whatever messed up experiments that were being performed on you… but I'm a scientist. Scientist like me who are driven by their curiosity only creates chaos and destruction… just like Calvin"

"You did not just compare yourself to my father"

"Think about it Daisy. If I was in HYDRA then I could very well have been one of the scientists who worked for the Destroyer of World Program". Oh.. that was a weird thought. She imagined what it would be like if Simmons had performed an experiment on her and then she started laughing, "Daisy! This is not a laughing matter!"

Daisy couldn't help it. The fact that Jemma thought she was capable of participating in the experiments was amusing to her, "Simmons, no offence but you would have been killed on the first day once you realised that we were being forced to participate in". Jemma opened her mouth to argue against that but Daisy gave her a look that made her close her mouth, "Simmons, if you survived for even a week in that hellhole, then I would gladly allow you to perform experiments on me"

"Wh-What?"

"The scientist who carried out the experiments only saw me as an experimental mice who didn't have the right to be called human" Jemma couldn't help but cringe at that statement, she could never understand how someone can look at another human being in the eyes, "If you were there… you'd be the first scientist to treat me like a human… in fact, you are the first scientist to treat me like a human"

Jemma wondered what kind of torturous life Daisy must have lived in that hell of a place. She had only been in HYDRA for a few months and she was a mindless staff, Daisy was the in epi-centre of the experiments and disaster, "I think I would've died in the first week"

Daisy chuckled at that, "I think so," she said as she crouched down to look at something on the floor, "Hey Simmons… you cleared this place right"

"Of course I did" Jemma stated confidently. She cleared this area herself, she didn't want anyone around Trio's remains.

"I don't think you did…"

Jemma scoffed with clear offence in her voice, "Daisy, this isn't my first time in the field…" She walked over to where Daisy was crouching and spotted a spike… that looked like it belonged to an echidna, "Ummm, that wasn't there before"

Daisy watched as Simmons took out a seal bag from her pocket and carefully picked the spike up and put it into the bag, "It's okay Simmons, some go on a murderous rampage, others forget to collect evidence"

"No, it's impossible"

"We all make mistakes". Jemma's denial game was strong.

"No!" Jemma spoke with a little more force which made Daisy look at her weirdly, "I mean this wasn't here before"

Daisy still thought that Jemma was in denial but when she saw the confident and confused look in Jemma's eyes she realised something, "You said that Raina was an inhuman… maybe her powers are to shoot spikes out of her hands". Jemma didn't seem amused, "or not…"

"She's still here"

Daisy raised her eyebrows up and was about to tell Jemma that there was no way that Raina has been hiding in this hole for an entire week, until she heard someone scream, "Oh shit". Both Daisy and Jemma shared a look before bolting out of the circular room and ran towards the sound of the scream.

Jemma crouched down when she saw a scientist with blood pouring out of his neck, "Fascinating. A clean laceration right across his neck"

Daisy cringed when she saw Jemma inspecting the now dead body. Daisy was going to say something but before she did, she could hear something moving towards them... she quickly realised what was happening, "Simmons!". She quickly pushed Jemma out of the way and used her body as a shield against the sharp claws that she felt slicing her back. She scrambled to stand up and instinctively raised her arm to release a quake to fling Raina, who looked like she had spikes protruding from her skin into the wall, but nothing other than a small vibration that made Raina slightly trip, came out.

"Oh son of a bitch" Daisy muttered under her breath at how weak her powers were. She suddenly heard several gunshots go off next to her ear and flinched. She saw Simmons with a gun in her hand, "A little warning"

"Sorry" Simmons said as she dropped the gun now that she saw Raina going up the lift. There was no way for her to get to Raina so she turned her attention back on Daisy.

"Nice shot" Daisy said as she walked over to where Raina once was and saw blood on the concrete. Jemma walked over and gathered more blood samples.

"Are you okay?" Jemma noticed a tear in Daisy's jacket on her back. She gently put her hand on it and instantly felt something stick, "Oh my god, you're bleeding"

"Ouch! Quit being so pockey" Daisy shouted as she felt Jemma touch her wounds.

"We need to get back to base" Simmons said as she dragged Daisy to another lift that led to the base.

Daisy was sitting on the table while Simmons was stitching up the wounds on her back, "These wounds are quite fascinating". Jemma said as she inspected the claw like marks on Daisy's back.

"Hey! Focus on stitching me up" Daisy was slightly annoyed by the fact that Raina had scratched her back. She fidgeted with the bracelet around her wrist and silently cursed the fact that this was blocking her powers and making her feel sick, but of course the benefits outweighed the bad.

"I'm sorry but by inspecting your wounds, I can get a visual on what Raina's powers are" Simmons said as she gently measured the width and length of the wound.

Daisy thought back on it, "The obelisk didn't just give her powers… it completely transformed her into a procupine"

Jemma hummed in agreement, "Yes it's quite remarkable. Have you ever seen anything like that?"

Daisy was about to shake her head until she remembered Gordon who used to have blue eyes before his transformation. He was now blind and able to sense other inhumans around the globe as well as the ability to teleport, "Once" she admitted, she knew it was dangerous to talk about the other inhumans but she wasn't going to give Simmons any more information than that, "But it wasn't a full body transformation like Raina"

Jemma absorbed that small but vital information, she knew that there was a chance that Daisy wasn't the only one who was experimented on, but she and the rest of the team decided not to question her about it until she was in mentally safe place, "So… what exactly is the process like? To become an inhuman I mean". Jemma was afraid that she pushed Daisy into an uncomfortable zone when she saw Daisy's back stiffin, but she realised that it wasn't because of the question, but probably the memories that came with it, "I'm so sorry Daisy… you don't have to answer that"

Daisy shook her head and forced her body to relax. Honestly, she would love to avoid questions like these, but it wasn't fair to the team were being nothing but kind to her. Everyone was putting their trust in her yet she hasn't shown any signs of trust towards them. She let out a soft sigh when she realised what she needed to do tonight, "No it's fine. If i"m being honest, I don't really know what the process is like"

Jemma pulled her gloves off and stood in front of Daisy with confusion in her eyes, "Aren't you…"

"I am but… unlike the others who naturally had the DNA… I didn't" Daisy wondered who her mother was. As far as she knew, her mother was an inhuman however, she had abandoned her on the streets when trying to get her away from Calvin. She already knew that she wanted to meet her mum and say thank you because god knows what would have happened if she had grown up with Calvin playing the role of her father, "For a normal inhuman, you go through a process called terrigenesis"

"Terrigenesis… the process of which the mist would act like a key and activate the inhuman gene, basically changing a person's fundamental biology"

Daisy nodded her head, that sounded like an easier way that just saying you get weird powers that are hard to control, "Sure. After that you go into a cocoon like state and then break out of it like a deformed butterfly"

Jemma could hear the bitterness in Daisy's voice. Before Jemma could press on with the questions, there was a knock on the door, "Simmons? Daisy?"

"One sec"

Jemma passed Daisy a S.H.I.E.L.D jumper, "For a secret organisation, you're not that secretive". Jemma had to admit that was true. She's been meaning to talk to Coulson about that but there was never a good time.

Jemma walked over to the door and opened it, letting Coulson, "Are you okay?" Coulson's question was directed to both of the girls.

"Right as rain" Jemma said with a perky smile. Coulson was surprised to see a bright smile on her face. If he was being honest, he noticed that everyone on the base seemed to be in a better mood… well everyone except Mack who he still wasn't on speaking terms with.

"And you?" Seeing how Daisy was sitting on the med bay and there were bloodied bandages in the bin, he was prepared for a lie to escape Daisy's mouth.

"Just as Simmons says, right as rain" Daisy said with a smile of her own. He tried to shoot her a stern look but this was the first time in a while that Daisy had a genuine smile on her face. He was going to assume that everyone's good moods were because of Daisy. May had told him that Daisy was going to make amends with everyone by the end of the week. Coulson had bet that wasn't actually going to do it, but it seemed like he was going to lose that bet.

"She has 3 lacerations on her back but luckily, they aren't deep shows no signs of poison or infection"

"Nark" Daisy shot Jemma a glare but Jemma ignored her.

"Mind giving me a debrief on what happened?" Coulson asked with an amused smile at how his agents were getting along. It was odd, he wondered if this what it was like to run a foster home where a newcomer comes and gets along with the other kids.

"Simmons would love to do that" Daisy said as she pushed Jemma towards Coulson, "I have to go and talk to the Big Mack now so… wish me luck"

"Wait!" Jemma pulled her back, "Come back before you go to bed, I need to put numbing cream on your wounds"

"Can't you just give me painkillers?"

"Absolutely not" Jemma laughed at the idea of giving Daisy any drugs of the sort, especially when she found a half empty bottle in her van, "I found bottles of xanax and heavy painkillers in your van. Do you know what that does to you body when you overuse it? You could have overdose"

"Could have but I didn't. Plus, I only used it because of my bones but now that practicallyI'm made out of metal, I don't need to use it as often" Daisy saw that Jemma was shaking her head like a disapproving doctor, she looked over to Coulson but he wasn't going to intervene, he wasn't a doctor, "Fine! But when I come back, we're going to talk about you invading my van"

Coulson and Jemma watched as Daisy stormed out of the room and towards the garage where Mack undoubtedly was, "She's going to be okay right?" Coulson was not asking Jemma.

"Yeah… of course" Jemma's high pitched voice was a dead give-away. He really needed to train her to lie better.

* * *

This was the last person on the team that Daisy needed to make amends to however, she wasn't actually planning on making amends with Mack. Something told her that Mack didn't see her as a kid, but saw her as exactly what she was, a secret weapon created by HYDRA. It was a good thing, because his reaction to her origins was how she expected everyone's reaction to be, but everyone was weirdly okay with it. She wondered if it was because they were S.H.I.E.L.D and used to supernatural crap like this happening.

Daisy crept into the garage and saw Mack installing something into the little robotic car that resembled Coulson's car, Lola. She really wanted to see Coulson's car for herself but knew that it will happen in due time.

"Hey" Mack looked up from his workstation to look at her. She could tell that he wasn't surprised from her appearance after week of hiding in her room. He then ignored her and immersed himself back into his work. Right… Daisy walked over to her van. She frowned when she saw a broken window and how empty it looked on the inside without her computers in it. She ignored the broken glass and decided to pester Fitz and Simmons to fix it, after she dealt with this talk.

She sat down on the edge of her van and opened her mouth to talk but Mack beat her to the punch, "Heard you've been going around the base making amends to the team"

Daisy scrunched her face in confusion, "How?", she didn't realise how chatty this team was.

"Tubro has become more straightforward and chattier since working with you", Fitz had came into the garage to tell him to be a little nicer to Daisy. He didn't understand why Fitz was acting like an older brother to Daisy. If it was Simmons he would understand but Daisy? Mack has known Daisy for the same amount of time yet he didn't see how Fitz could trust her in a matter of days.

"Is that a bad thing?" Daisy thought Fitz was just naturally like that. She had seen him being timid and quiet in the corner of the room, but once he opened his mouth, pure sarcasm and rudeness came out of his mouth. It genuinely amused her because she knew that Fitz was a nice guy, especially when he interacted with Mack, but when it came to her, he would constantly tease her, like an older sibling. She wondered if this was what it would be like to have a functional family.

"No" Mack admitted as he wiped the grease off of his hands, "It's good. Turbo didn't open up to anyone, not even to me. Whatever you guys spoke about must have personal"

Daisy was confused as to the civilised conversation that Mack was initiating with her. She was expecting him to ignore her while she rambled on about… whatever came to her mind, "It was"

Mack sighed and turned around to look at Daisy, "I don't dislike you Daisy". Mack saw Daisy's eyes slightly widened at his statement, "It's just that I don't trust you"

Daisy nodded her head, "Good". Now it was Mack's turn to be surprised, "No-one on this team should trust me, especially not Coulson who is the director of this entire organisation. By trusting me, he is taking a huge risk that neither he, or S.H.I.E.L.D can afford"

Mack crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to find any signs of manipulation in Daisy's posture or tone. He was glad that Daisy was self-aware of the problem that she had caused by being here, but he couldn't help the tiny voice in his had that told him to stop being so harsh towards this kid, "I'm glad that you're aware, so why are you sticking around after all of this? Besides us knowing about your secret powers you have no reason to be here"

Daisy was glad that someone on the team was being rational and asking these types of questions. She hated answering, but she knew that being sarcastic and lying would only dig her a deeper hole, "Because Coulson is taking a chance on me… and I don't plan on taking advantage of that or betraying his trust"

Mack tried to find a hint of dishonest in her voice but saw none. He noticed that there was a light in Daisy's eyes that she hadn't had before… she had loyalty.

"You're already taking advantage of it" Mack stated, it was no secret to the team that Daisy was being treated like the golden child. She was allowed to roam the base, skip team meeting and even stay cooped up in her room with her electronics, doing god knows what, for several days.

"I know" Daisy was aware of what she was doing, which is why she had left mack to be the last person she wanted to talk to, "Honestly… I'm not here to make amends with you"

Daisy watched as Mack's massive muscles tense, as if he was preparing for a fight. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him, "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you to be my interrogator"

Mack's eyebrows scrunched up and his entire body slightly relaxed as he realised that the girl wasn't going to fight him, "You want me to be your what now?"

"My interrogator. You're the only one on this team who is rational enough to ask me questions without considering my feelings. Everyone else will be cautious or be too lenient because they see me as a kid… but not you"

This almost seemed too good to be true. Daisy was giving him permission to interrogate her, but he couldn't figure out why. Daisy was trained by HYDRA, even if she didn't want to work for them, she would always embed certain aspects of the terrorist organisation such as her bargaining skills, "You wouldn't give something up unless you get something in return. So what is it that you want?"

Daisy knew what she wanted from this, it wasn't easy because it was Mack, but she had to at least try to fix the damage she had unintentionally caused, "I overheard your… conversation with Coulson and you're right. Because of Coulson's subjectivity towards me… he would never initiate the interrogation and you would never trust me or him" Daisy could tell that she was getting through to Mack, "I don't want to be the reason why you and Coulson are fighting"

Mack's entire body stiffened when he heard how delicate Daisy's voice sounded. He clenched his jaw as he remembered his baby girl mumbling similar words whenever he fought with his ex-wife. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he rid himself of the tiny voice in his head that was yelling at him to take a leap of faith and trust Daisy, "You realise that by doing this, you will be hooked up to a lie detector"

Now it was Daisy's turn to stiffen, "It's not going to electrocute me if I lie?"

Mack seemed surprised by the implication, "No… did HYDRA do that?"

Daisy nodded her head, "They would hook us up and put us through simulations where we had to lie. Failure to lie equals electrocution", Daisy could tell that Mick seems disgusted by the training she had to go through to become an assassin, "Using a lying detector won't work on me but if it makes you feel better, then go ahead and use it"

Mack uncrossed his arms over his chest and put his hands into his pockets to show that he was more relaxed, "You said that you heard the conversation between Coulsons and I… which means you overheard the things that I said about you". He couldn't help but give in when he heard his subconscious to do the right thing and apologise to Daisy for saying things about her that weren't true.

"I did… and you were right"

Daisy tried to play it off as if it didn't hurt, but Mack could tell that it did affect her. It was times like this, when he witnessed a more vulnerable side of Daisy, that he realised that she wasn't just a secret weapon, she was so much more than that, "No… I wasn't. Since Day 1, I've been treating you unfairly, and that's because of my personal bias however, you have proved yourself to not be loyal to HYDRA, which is good enough for me. The reason why I didn't want you on the team, was because I thought you were going to hurt them but… now I see that you've actually been helping everyone"

Mack wasn't blind, he saw how Daisy somehow managed to get FitzSimmons to start talking again. He even saw Daisy bonding with Bobbi which was odd since Bobbi was usually the more closed off. May was especially a surprise for him. He thought that May would be on his side about this entire Daisy situation, but instead Daisy managed to capture May's heart along with Coulson and the rest of the team.

Daisy wanted to deny it, but she thought she might as well take it. It was the closest thing to a compliment that she was going to get from Mack.

"So… I'm assuming that's a yes on being my interrogator"

Mack did have a lot of questions. He nodded his head and said, "Yes… but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a kid"

Daisy scoffed at that, "Don't see me as a kid… see me as the Destroyer of Worlds"


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I forgot what day it was lol. Enjoy reading! _**

**_Chapter 19_**

Daisy couldn't stop the anxiety from gnawing at her chest. She seriously wished that she had had some xanax on her because at least that way, she could feel a little bit more relaxed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to back out" Daisy knew that Coulson was genuinely worried about pushing Daisy back to a place where she never wanted to return to, but she needed to do this. It wouldn't be fair to the team if she acted like she wasn't an ex-hydra agent.

"Don't worry about it A.C, it isn't my first time being interrogated". She watched as Bobbi started to set up the lie detector machine.

"I'm sure this is your first time volunteering"

That was true, never in her 20 year would she think that she would be volunteering to be interrogated. It was a sign of trust on her part, and she really hoped that no-one would betray her.

"Sir" Bobbi nodded her head at Coulson, and the director knew it was his cue to leave. He gave a small yet comforting shoulder squeeze before leaving the room.

The entire team had gathered around the lounge room to watch the interrogation. Daisy had given them permission to do this publicly with the team. Both Bobbi and Mack sat down on the opposite side of Daisy, "Anything you want to say before we begin"

Daisy had already informed them that she wasn't going to answer any questions that could hurt other people. For example, if they asked for the location or names of the other inhumane, she had the right to not answer them, "Just… whatever information that I'm giving you in this room… can't go out to anyone else or else I'll not only kill the person you told… But I'll also kill you"

Bobbi looked over towards the lie detector and saw how Daisy's heart beat remained steady, indicating her threat was very real. Bobbi shared a look with Mack before looking down at the paper of questions that they had, "Okay, let's being"

"Let's start with why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. With your skills and capabilities, you wouldn't need S.H.I.E.L.D to get to Whitehall. So why get yourself captured?"

That was a good question. She thought about it sighed, there were two reasons that she joined the organisation. Her first reason, that she wasn't going to admit to anyone, was that she was curious as to why Simmons and Bobbi were still apart of this S.H.I.E.L.D organisation that had fallen apart. Her second reason was, "The GH-325 drug"

"GH-325 drug? You mean the stuff that resurrected the director?" Mack questioned. Daisy nodded her head, "How do you know about that?"

Everyone could tell that Daisy was uncomfortable with the question as her eyes suddenly turned dull and her body stiffened, "My father had used the GH-325 drug on me 3 times"

A gloomy tension entered the interrogation and lounge room. May saw in the corner of her eyes, Coulson stiffening at the thought of Daisy being injected with the drug. He remembered the excruciating pain of being resurrected. He couldn't imagine the pain of going through it 3 times.

While everyone in the room went dead silent, Mack maintained his composure and pushed her talk about it, "Why?"

"The night that I was born… I was stillborn" Daisy could tell that everyone was shocked at that, even Mack who was willing himself to not flinch or show any signs of emotions towards her, "I should be dead but my father wanted to play God and used the GH-325 formula on me. The drug rewrote my DNA and I no longer had the genetic code that allowed me to become an Inhuman. That was the first time I was injected GH-325"

Bobbi felt her hands curling into a ball of fists. They have barely begun the interrogation yet, it was already so heavy. Just the thought of Daisy being experimented on since birth was nauseating.

"The second and third time was when I died on the operating table" Daisy said casually, although she still remembered the after effects of being resurrected, she had to dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from going back to that memory of Jiaying rubbing her stomach as she threw up nothing but acid.

"Operating table? Tell me about how you got into the Destroyer of Worlds Program" Mack was trying his best to keep his voice steady and firm, but it was increasingly getting harder.

"In HYDRA, they had different divisions. Similar to S.H.I. except, our ranking isn't determined by records like you guys. Our rankings were dependent on our ability to survive"

Bobbi scrunched her face up in confusion, "Survivability?"

"Survival of the fittest. Newcomers like myself got assigned to an S.O who trained you in a particular division. Each month you would go through a survival test where you have to fight your opponent and kill them"

Mack tilted his head in confusion, "You said you were 10 years old when you entered HYDRA…"

"I was also 10 years old when I first killed a man" Daisy's cold voice and calm demeanour showed that she didn't see anything that was wrong with that, "Killing wasn't the hard part… most of the time I was up against assholes anyways. Each time you won your battle, you moved up a rank and went through a different kind of training"

"What type of training?" Bobbi knew that everyone was curious as to HYDRA's training system was like. So far, Bobbi could already tell that it was a cruel training experience. In S.H.I.E.L.D they had done a similar thing however, it was a simulation rather than a reality. Daisy's reality was killing people on a monthly basis.

Daisy tried to think of the training that she had to undergo. It felt like a lifetime ago but in reality, it had only been around 5 years ago, "I had to build up an immune system to different kinds of poison, had to experience different types of torture chambers, went through a period of time where I temporarily blinded by poison, locked in a room and had to learn how to fight without my eyesight… that was a pain in the ass"

"How can you be okay with everything that they had done to you?" Mack was slowly losing his composure as he heard how nonchalant Daisy was being about the training that she was forced to undergo.

Daisy could hear the judgment in his voice which slightly annoyed her, "While this may seem like a twisted story to tell your kids about HYDRA, it was my reality."

That statement struck a chord in everyone's heart, including Mack's. Mack was now breaking character and decided to just ask her whatever questions were on his mind, "Do you regret it?"

Daisy could tell that she should have shown a little more discontent with how she was trained, but she couldn't find it within herself to care. She did what she had to do to survive and no. She didn't regret surviving. She did things that she wasn't proud of and if she had the chance, she would change it, "What's done is done,'' she stated simply.

"Continue with your story" Bobbi ordered, trying to get them back on track.

"After 5 years of being in HYDRA… we were forced to become Inhumans"

Mack didn't buy that, "Forced? As in you guys didn't volunteer?"

Daisy felt the urge to jump over the metal table and punch Mack in the face for his implications, however she had asked for this and he didn't know the full story. As far as Mack knew, she willingly participated in the Destroyer of World Program to become more powerful. A part of her wished that was true, because at least that way she would have consented to the experiments but she was in the dark for 2 years. It wasn't until she broke out and read the reports of what they were doing to her, that she found out she was designed to be the Destroyer of Worlds.

Bobbi noticed the flash of anger at Mack's words, and she immediately knew that it wasn't voluntary.

"Honestly… some might have been aware and volunteered but as for my people… no"

Everyone picked up on the word _my people. _They knew that Daisy wasn't the only inhuman that was experimented on. It was nerve racking to think that other HYDRA agents could have inhuman powers and Coulson was willing to bet his money on the fact that not all of them are as kind as Daisy.

"Your people?"

Daisy wasn't going to expose their names or whereabouts, but she thought it was only fair to let them know that she wasn't just loyal to this team, she was also loyal to the other Inhumans, "In HYDRA we lived in specific sector where you practically eat, sleep and train together… you become a family. For us… we were hit with a sleeping gas, thrown into a cage and gassed with this blue mist that turned all of them into stone and later… Inhumans"

"All of them?" Bobbi was good, she understood that every word that Daisy was important to the story.

"I wish that I had turned to stone like the rest of them…" Daisy expressions changed from being neutral about the HYDRA training to a mixed of emotions when thinking about the experiments.

"We know that Calvin rewrote your genetic code… but we don't know how"

"Beats me. All I know is that they used some machine to rewrite my genetic code… sometimes during the procedure I would have an organ failure which lead to me having to go through several surgeries to have an organ transplant" Daisy told them honestly, she wasn't a scientist, she didn't know what tools or machinery they used to make her into an inhuman, "If you're worried about him recreating the experiments he can't… At least he can't create another inhuman. I destroyed everything that was in that lab, including the machine that they used to rewrite my genetic code"

Okay, that was one good news.

"How did you escape?" Mack asked, "Something tells me that Calvin wouldn't have let you escape"

Daisy nodded her head, "He didn't. He found a way to liquify the gas and began injecting it into me in small doses over the course of a few months. During the final treatment, he made a mistake. He underestimated the effects of the anesthesia that had knocked me out, and I saw him for the first time in 2 years… I saw my father standing over me with the final dose". You didn't need to be an expert in body language to see how much this had affected Daisy. Her voice dropped her eyes slightly lowered as she remembered waking up, feeling confused and disoriented.

"Oh my god" Bobbi couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have her father be the head scientist who experimented on her. She turned her head to see how Mack was feeling and knew that he was doing everything in his power to not break his composure.

"I wasn't supposed to see his face so… he erased my memory of him and made me think that I was an orphan which wasn't hard since I already told everyone that I was one" Daisy tried to appear calm about it but honestly, anything that had to do with her father really pissed her off, it brought back too many memories and feelings that she wanted to lock away, "After the final dose, no-one was prepared for me to cause an earthquake in the building. I used that to my advantage practically started a riot to burn down the place. After that, we escaped"

Daisy wanted to keep it brief, there was no point in going into details about how the facility looked like a slaughterhouse after they were done kill all the scientists and guards.

"You escaped yet you went back to HYDRA?" Mack understood everything up to a point. He didn't understand why Daisy chose to go back to the facility that put her through this tortuous path.

"After we escaped, a group of us stuck together. We had no money, no identities and no place to call home. I had erased every one of us from HYDRA's database but… the weird thing about it was that even the head of HYDRA's didn't know about the experiments… it was an unauthorised program that was initiated by my father"

"Still don't get why you went back to HYDRA"

"When I found out that HYDRA wasn't aware of our… inhuman abilities…"

Everything started to click into place, "You went back to HYDRA to earn money to help your people hide" Bobbi suddenly understood why Daisy was so persistent on keeping the money. Bobbi had the feeling that Daisy wasn't greedy for money, because if she was then she wouldn't be living in a van, but she could never put her finger on why Daisy needed the money,

"You're really not loyal to HYDRA?", Not only did things start to fall into place for Bobbi, but Mack was now starting to understand Daisy's intentions.

"No" Daisy knew her loyalties were ambiguous, but never had she claimed to be loyal to HYDRA.

"How many inhumans are there that escaped?"

Daisy cocked an eyebrow, "I don't know, from my sector there were at least 20"

"Ward's one isn't he?" Bobbi knew that Ward was dangerous enough as he is, she couldn't imagine what a problem he would be if he turned out to be an inhuman with destructive powers like Daisy.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "Don't waste your time asking me about the others"

Bobbi and Mack shared a look of discontent but they knew the type of person Daisy was from her story. She may not be loyal to an organisation or an idea, but she was loyal to her people, "Okay… we won't ask you about the others but answer one thing… is there anyone younger than you?"

Bobbi knew that Daisy was only 20 years, she was still a kid in everyone's eyes except for FitzSimmons who were more like an older sibling to her.

A sad look gleaned over Daisy's eyes and Bobbi immediately wanted to retract her question, "Not anymore".

"I'm sorry" Bobbi knew that tone, it meant that she must have lost someone close to her. With Daisy's protective nature, she was going to assume that the person who passed away was like a little sister to Daisy.

Daisy sucked in a deep breath and shook her head. She put on a fake smile and said, "This is the first time an interrogator has ever apologised to me".

Both Mack and Bobbi smiled at that, glad that forcing Daisy to confront her past wasn't making her shut down, "This isn't a normal interrogation" Bobbi replied.

Daisy nodded her head. She was being honest, she felt like a weight was lifted off of her chest now that she told the team everything… well almost everything. However, Bobbi wasn't done with her questions, she needed to make sure of something, "One more thing… describe your relationship with your father. I've noticed you've been calling him your dad and not by his first name"

That… was a good pick up on Bobbi's part.

"After going through the tank, I remembered everything… including my relationship with him", this was the one thing that Daisy didn't want to be asked. Her relationship with her father.

"You have a relationship with your father?"

"Unfortunately… yeah" Daisy mumbled, she leaned forward on the metal table and began twiddling with her fingers, "He didn't kidnap me… he offered to take me with him to a place where no-one could hurt me and I did… I chose to go with him"

That was interesting, "What reason did you have to go with him?"

Daisy bit the insides of her cheeks as she recalled the night that she was…. Nope. She wasn't going to go there. She could tell that Mack and Bobbi were confused as to why her heartbeat suddenly skyrocketed but that wasn't their business, it was nobody's business.

"The orphanage was filled with shit nuns who placed me with even shitter people". Daisy wanted to change the topic immediately before they asked any more questions, "Anyways, he took me out of there and moved me to HYDRA. He visited me during those years and… during those times I genuinely saw him as a fatherly figure…"

"Is your relationship with your father going to compromise with our mission?" Mack asked.

Daisy smiled at that, "Yeah… It makes me want to kill him even more", although, deep within her she knew that wasn't true. There was a small part of her that wanted her father back.

* * *

The interrogation was over and Bobbi and Mack were packing the equipment in the back room while Daisy went to the lounge room to meet up with the team. A part of her wanted to hide in her room but she was done running. Fitz was right when he said that she was being a hypocrite and running away from her problems.

Bobbi walked over to the door and closed it so she could talk to Mack privately.

"We can't report her to Gonzales" Bobbi quitely stated as she walked over to Mack.

Mack sucked in a deep breath and scratched his forward. He was prepared to relay this information back to the Real S.H.I.E.L.D, but seeing the how Daisy had trusted them enough to allow them to openly interrogate her, he was starting to reconsider, "What choice do we have?" Mack replied as he sat down on a create, "This is our mission"

"I know it is but… Daisy wasn't a part of the equation" Bobbi argument, "Don't get me wrong, I believe in the Real S.H.I.E.L.D but I don't trust Gonzales to know about Daisy's origin"

"You don't want to tell him that Daisy is a secret weapon" Mack also didn't want to tell his boss. If he was being honest, he didn't truly trust Gonzales, but he also didn't trust Coulson who was still making bad calls as a director.

"No, I don't. Daisy is trusting us to keep her secret and I don't want to betray her in a way that will make her never forgive us" Bobbi knew that if she told Gonzales, Daisy would become her enemy without a second thought. She appreciated her relationship with Daisy, and how trusting the young agent has been with her, she wasn't willing to break that bond.

"I agree"

"And I know that you don-... wait what?"

Mack looked up at Bobbi and repeated what he had said before, "I agree with you. We can't let Gonzales know about Daisy being an ex-HYDRA agent, or the secret weapon. It took me this long to see Daisy as a young agent who was manipulated by that psychopath… Gonzales would be worse"

A small yet smug smile stretched across Bobbi's lip, "I'm sorry… did I just hear you say that you like Daisy now?"

Mack rolled his eyes and stood up, "No, that kid is out of her damn mind and she's still dangerous… the only reason why I'm trusting her is because she has that inhibitor on her wrist"

Bobbi scoffed, she knew that wasn't true. Mack acted like a tough guy but he was secretly a softey when it came to kids, "Sure Mack… that's the reason"

"It is" Mack's voice slightly cracked which made Bobbi laugh even harder, "Get out of here, I'm going to report to Gonzales that Daisy is just a mercenary for hire. Nothing more"

Bobbi smiled at Mack and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "The kid's growing on you"

Mack watched as Bobbi left and let out a tired sigh. The little voice in his head that was telling him that Daisy was just a kid… finally won. Mack realised that Daisy didn't just do this to this as an attempt to make amends between him and Coulson, but she was also doing this for the team. She was doing this to show them that she trusted them.

He finally saw what his entire team saw in Daisy… she had a good heart despite being surrounded by darkness her entire life. It was easy to fall into darkness but Daisy… she was was able to maintain that tiny spark of goodness while she was in HYDRA, which proved to him that Daisy was stronger in ways that he didn't imagine.

* * *

"We should celebrate" Hunter shouted cheerfully. Everyone turned their heads to look at Hunter like he was crazy for suggesting a celebration after hearing about the twisted things that Daisy had gone through.

"Celebrating my messed up life story… I'm in" Daisy said with a cheerful smile on her face. She was aware of Coulson's concerned stare but she wanted to reassure him and the team that she was okay. The interrogation was actually a relief, she felt like she had nothing else to hide.

"Not everything is about you love" Hunter said as he looked at Daisy. Despite being a lieutenant and mercenary for most of his life, he knew that Daisy had gone through more shit then anyone has and he respected her for coming out of the other end in… a damaged yet good state, "I mean we should celebrate the fact that we finally got rid of Whitehall and destroyed HYDRA. Not everybody can say that"

Bobbi walked into the room and shook her head, "Technically HYDRA isn't destroyed"

Hunter shot her an annoyed look, "Always rain on my parade huh?". Bobbi shrugged her shoulders but couldn't help but smile at her ex-husband, "Look, it's been a hell of a month. I don't even want to recall what happened in the last couple of weeks because it's an absolute mess. We should appreciate the time we have together as a team… plus we need to throw Daisy a welcoming party"

Daisy's eyes widened as everyone turned their heads to look at her, "Oh… no. Let's not celebrate that"

"Fine. We're celebrating my welcoming party because none of you assholes officially welcomed me on the team" Hunter saw that no-one was buying his pitch, he decided to take it a step further, "It'll also be a good way to commemorate Trip"

Coulson looked around the room and saw the tired look in everyone's eyes. He thought about it actually agreed with Hunter for once, the team could use some time to wind down, "Hunter's right, what'd you want to do to celebrate?"

"How about pizza and beers? It used to be tradition for us when we completed a mission" Jemma suggested, it was how the old team celebrated whenever they achieved something. She looked over to Fitz and saw a sad look in his eyes and realised that he was probably feeling the same way she was, nostalgic.

"Sounds good to me," Hunter said as he clapped his hands and walked over to the fridge to pull out a carton of beer.

Mack overheard the conversation from outside and walked in with a smile on his face, "I make a mean pizza. Yo turbo, how about you lend me a hand?". Things between Mack and Fitz have been strained lately but after hearing Daisy speak about her experience in HYDRA, he realised how lonely it must have been, even if she did have her HYDRA family by her side. The interrogation with Daisy forced him to realise that he shouldn't take these type of relationships for granted.

Fitz looked up and turned to Daisy and Jemma who shot him a look that said, _why are you looking at us_, before going over to Mack.

"A beer for everyone" Hunter started handing out beers to everyone. He sneakily passed one to Daisy and gave her a wink before handing it out to Jemma and Bobbi.

Daisy opened her beer and was about to drink it but before she could, May walked past her and stole the beer out of her hand, "Thank you". She replaced the beer with a can of coke.

"Hey!" Daisy shouted as her hand now had a beverage that wasn't going to get her drunk.

"You're underage" May simply stated as she took a sip of the beer.

"It's been a tough day" Daisy said with a slight pout.

"Not buying it" May said cold heartedly as she walked over to Coulson.

Daisy knew that she should be annoyed at being treated like a child but instead she let out a soft scoff that turned into a smile. She walked over to Jemma and Bobbi who were sitting on the couch.

"Daisy! Join us" Jemma said as she scooted over patted the seat next to her. Daisy plopped down on the couch in between Simmons and Bobbi and looked at the television with confusion.

"What are you guys watching?" Daisy asked as she opened her can of coke.

"See, I know that you haven't had the time to watch any old or new televisions shows because you were trapped in a HYDRA facility by these psychotic men who think that they can treat you like an experimental rat when you're a human being with real feelings and emotions..."

Both Bobbi and Daisy shared a surprised look as they heard Jemma ramble quite venomously, "Simmons". Jemma turned her head to Bobbi and saw Bobbi gesturing for her to take it down a notch.

Jemma's eyes widened and she turned to Daisy to apologize but Daisy had a smile on her face that showed she wasn't offended one bit, "What are we watching?" Daisy repeated her question with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Doctor Who" Jemma said excitedly when she saw Daisy getting excited, "Give me a minute, I'm going to get the entire box set"

Jemma sprung up like a spring and went ran to her room.

"Why am I not surprised she has the entire box set?" Daisy muttered as she sipped her drink.

Bobbi wasn't surprised either. She thought this was a good chance to talk to Daisy, "Hey… I just wanted to say thanks"

"For what?"

"For being so honest and… okay with the interrogation" Bobbi knew that if it was anyone else, they would take advantage of the situation and hold all of their cards close to their chest. But Daisy didn't, she opened up to them and placed all her cards on the table.

Daisy shrugged her shoulder, "If I'm being honest… telling you guys feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest plus, I can't believe I'm saying this but… I trust you guys. You seem like the goods guys" Daisy muttered honestly.

Bobbi smiled and knew she and Mack made the right decision to not tell Gonzalez about Daisy, "You can trust us"

"I'm back" Jemma shouted as she came back with an actual box filled with Doctor Who dvds. She put a disk in and sat down next to Daisy.

Coulson and May were in their own corner of the room, watching the girls on one side watching Doctor Who, and the boys on the other side making pizza. "I think this is the first time I've seen everyone as a team" Coulson said, the first few weeks were tough because no-one knew who to trust but now, Daisy had showed everyone that she trusted them and everyone responded with opening their hearts and trust to her.

"This is the first time the team is actually together" May responded however, she had to admit it was nice to see everyone bonding and having a good time. It reminded her of the days before the HYDRA takeover when the team used to play sudoku with each other on the BUS.

"Trip would have loved to see this" Coulson muttered. May nodded her head in agreement, Trip's death was wearing everyone down because of how good of a man Trip was but… despite all that, Daisy somehow lifted the mood by her presence.

"He would have… he was always a man of peace" May knew that Trip was the embodiment of S.H.I.E.L.D's fundamental values. It was going to be weird not having him tell them jokes to lift the mood but when it came to this kind of life, it was expected. Every day is a challenge but it was never easy to lose one of you own.

Coulson nodded his head and sipped his beer, "How's Daisy's training coming along?"

Now that was a topic that May was comfortable enough to speak about, "She's improved a lot. Only a week in and she's already back up to full strength and speed. Her throwing knife skills needs a little bit of tweaking but other than that, she's ready to fight if she needs to". Coulson didn't seem too happy about her last sentence, "What's wrong?"

"I think that we should keep her on base as our hacker… we don't know when Calvin is going to strike again,'' the thought of Daisy being kidnapped again and brainwashed made his skin crawl, and he knew that May didn't want to fight Daisy when she was in HYDRA mode.

"I agree with you but… we're down an agent. We only two agents and a half. Bobbi is a specialist, Hunter is a Mercenary and Mack is Mechanic"

"Has she spoken to you about her powers?" Coulson realised that not only was Daisy a trained assassin, she was also an inhuman. He had forgotten that part because Daisy hasn't complained about having her powers restrained.

May shook her head, "Not really… my guess is she doesn't have completely control over her powers which is why she's okay with the inhibitor on her wrist"

Coulson didn't want Daisy denying the inhuman side of her just because she was scared of what she might do, "I don't want her to wear that thing on her wrist forever". He noticed that May didn't express her opinion which was weird but before he got the chance to ask, Mack walked over to them with an uncomfortable expression, "What's wrong? Did you burn the pizza?"

"No sir, actually the pizza is going great… I would actually like to talk to you privately"

Coulson turned his head to look at May who just shrugged her shoulders. He nodded his head and followed Mack to the garage, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just…" Mack put his hands in his pockets and gathered up the courage to apologise to Coulson, 'I'm sorry for how I have been acting lately… its way out of line"

Coulson has been waiting for Mack's apology. If he was being honest, he didn't like being disrespected and the fact that Mack constantly undermine his authority was getting on his nerves, but he knew that he had given Mack reason not to trust him, "You're right, you have been out of line… but I understand why. These past few weeks… past few months I haven't been the best Director I can be. Carving alien writing on the wall didn't help things and bringing an ex-hydra agent who we knew nothing about, certainly didn't help things"

Mack was surprised to hear Coulson admitting fault. If this was Nick Fury, he would be kicked out off of this team already but instead, Coulson gave him time to cool down and think about his actions, "I'm not used to dealing with this… alien crap, especially with a rock turning people into stone but… bringing Daisy on board was a good call"

Coulson smiled at that and couldn't help by gloat, "I know it was. Mind telling what changed?"

"Her trust in us" Mack answered honestly, "I think that being here might do her some good"

Coulson knew that he was right and he didn't really care if everyone disagreed with him. But the egotistical side of him was proud of Daisy for removing any doubts that the team had about her, but putting herself in a vulnerable position, "Speaking of doing some good… I'm thinking about making you a Field Operative"

Mack was not expecting to be promoted when he came to apologise to Coulson, "An operative? But I'm just the mechanic"

"I've seen you on missions before and have you seen the size of your muscles?"

Mack looked down at his arms and shrugged his shoulders, he worked out a lot to look this buff, "Violence really isn't my thing"

"I know it isn't but you're a literal beast. With Trip gone… I'm going to need someone to step up"

"You're not going to put Daisy on the field?" Mack was a little surprised by that. He had assumed with Daisy on their side and training with May who was her S.O, Coulson was going to use her as an assassin.

"No… things with Daisy and her father are still fresh and I don't want to put her in danger plus… I think she needs to be away from violence for a while"

"Good call" Mack muttered, "Can I have time to think about it?"

"Of course" Coulson wasn't going to force Mack to be on the field, but he would feel alot better if Mack was on the field with the rest of his team.

Both Mack and Coulson returned to the kitchen. Coulson smirked when he saw May sitting on the chair watching the British TV series with the girls.

"Pizza is ready" Mack put the plates of pizza onto the table where the girls were sitting.

"Oh, the 9th Doctor" Fitz said as she sat on a couch with Mack. Everyone sat around the area and watched Doctor Who for the next couple of hours. May was the first to leave. Coulson knew something was bothering her and decided to give her a few minutes alone before approaching her. Everyone packed the food away and did the dishes together. Bobbi and Hunter left together, trying to be as subtle as they could but failing terribly as everyone saw them leave. Mack was next and then FitzSimmons.

Daisy had stayed behind for a bit to put the dishes away. Coulson walked over to her to help her with the dishes, "A.C, shouldn't you be sleeping? It's getting late"

"How old do you think I am?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders and decided not to answer that since she was pretty sure her guess would only offend him more, "Age is nothing but a number"

Coulson rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy that Daisy was reverting back to her cheeky self, or be worried that she was not insulting his age, "I came to ask you how you're doing but by your attitude I'm going to assume that you're holding up pretty well"

"I'm great" Daisy said as she put the cup away.

"Do you really mean that?"

Daisy leaned against the counter and looked at Coulson with genuine calmness on her face, "I do… this is the first time in my 20 years where I genuinely feel like I'm not going to burst from not doing anything"

Coulson felt relieved hearing that, he was worried that the interrogation will create a heavy mood and cause Daisy to revert back to her safe space, "Actually, I have a gift for you", he pulled out a S.H.I.E.L.D badge that had Daisy's name on it and said, "I just wanted to say that I'm… really proud of you". He looked up to see a surprised look in her eyes, "I know trust doesn't come easy to you… but you took a giant leap of faith today and you deserve this"

He waited for Daisy's response and immediately panicked when he saw Daisy's eyes begin gloss with water, "W-What's happening?". Did he say something wrong? He saw Daisy looked down at her feet, trying to hide her tears.

Before he could try to remedy the situation Daisy suddenly initiated a hug by throwing her arms around him. After a few seconds of shock, he eventually wrapped his arms around her as he felt his shoulders getting wet from Daisy's tears, "Thank you". He almost missed her mumbling but he heard it.

Colson realised the weight of his words and the timing of it all. He remembered Daisy saying that she had gone through a memory machine and being forced to go through that himself, he knew that the machine didn't just bring back memories, but it also brought the emotions associated with the memories again.

Kid Daisy, wanted nothing more than to make her father proud. It was human nature. When you spend your entire life trying to please someone, only to find out that they are actually your worst nightmare, the pride turns into darkness that naturally weighs you down. Daisy was no different He wondered whether she had a good relationship with her father before the experiments.

Daisy pulled out of the hug and let out a frustrated huff as she wiped the tears away from her face, "Eugh… stupid emotions" she muttered.

Coulson shot her a comforting smile, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on. I'm always here for you". Daisy was glad that Coulson wasn't being awkward about the hug that she initiated. She didn't know what came over but hearing those words…. _I'm proud of you _made her heart clench. It was as if she was yearning to hear those words since she was a little kid.

"Sorry… that was weird"

"Must be the GH-325" Coulson usually didn't joke about his experience with TAHITI but he Daisy was probably the only other person who would understand the pain that he went through.

Daisy chuckled at that, "Must be. Dying does weird things to you"

"I only died once, you died 3 times. Must've been a hell of a road trip for you"

"First time was fine, don't remember a thing but the other two times… I'm pretty sure I went to hell" Daisy was half joking… half not.

"Really… I felt nothing. It was like waking up from a deep slumber"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Okay we get it, you went to heaven". Daisy couldn't believe that she was joking about dying with someone who shared a similar experience with her. It was such a weird thing but she felt a bond with Coulson that made her wonder what it would be like if Coulson was her father instead of Calvin.

Unbeknownst to her, Coulson was thinking a similar thing. If he knew the things that he knew today and had a time machine, he would go to the orphanage that Daisy was in and adopt her immediately to save her from this horrid fate that was awaiting her.

"Get some rest" Coulson said as he passed Daisy her badge.

Daisy grabbed the badge and smiled happily when she felt the weight of the badge in her hand, "Night A.C, make sure you get your beauty sleep"

* * *

Coulson walked into the training room where he saw May doing tai-chi. During the interrogation and when he spoke about Daisy's power, something had clicked in her mind that made her stiffin. The only time she became that way was when someone mentioned Bahrain.

"What's going on?" Coulson wasn't one to beat around the bush when it came to his second in command.

May didn't stop her movements, "Nothing"

"You can't lie to me May" Coulson knew her better than anyone, which was saying a lot since she was previously married to someone else. May knew that was true, lying to Coulson would be like lying to herself. It was impossible. Coulson was able to read her like an open book, it was annoying and often got on her nerves. She stopped her movement and turned to look at Coulson with soft eyes. Coulson didn't hesitate to close the distance between them, "What's on your mind?"

"Daisy said that there was a girl younger than her in the facility… what if the little girl I killed was an inhuman from the same facility that Daisy was in? If Daisy was in the same facility as her… then she might know who Katya's sister is"

Coulson was not expecting that. That thought didn't even cross his mind. He knew that May was carrying this burden around with her as if it was a bag of weights on her back, "But that isn't the only thing that's bothering you"

May was hoping that he wouldn't press her for more information but Coulson was Coulson. it didn't matter whether he was carving writings on the walls or just plain old Coulson who was resurrected from the dead, he would always be the man she would confide in without worry, "I killed an Inhuman… what if Daisy thinks that I'm hunting her kind?"

Daisy was sensitive when it came to being inhuman, he and everyone on the team knew that. Ask her about training in HYDRA, she will easily tell you the details without much hesitation, but asking her about her powers or the experiments that happened and 10 thick walls go up, "I can't say for sure how Daisy would react… but I know you May. I know that you did what was necessary and hopefully… Daisy would to"

May let out a soft sigh and rubbed her forehead tiredly. She wasn't going to run away from this. She, better than anyone, knew that keeping this kind of secret where Daisy could potentially hear the story from someone else, was dangerous to her relationship with Daisy.

"Go talk to her" Coulson encouraged, "It's not like Daisy is this… Skye person who you've been looking for. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Daisy let out a tired yawn as she walked into the bathroom and pulled out the numbing cream for the scratches on her, "Damn…" she muttered under her breath as tried to rub it on her back but couldn't seem to reach the damn spot. It was times like this she wished that she had the ability to stretch her limbs. It would be very convenient to be able to scratch a spot on her back.

Daisy heard a knock on her bathroom door and quickly tried pulled her shirt down before opening it to see May, "May? I thought you went to bed already". May noticed the numbing cream in Daisy's hand and put her hand out. A moment of confusion washed over Daisy's face until she saw May eyeing the cream, "Oh, you don't have to…"

May shot Daisy a look and she knew better than to argue with the older women. She gave May the cream and uncomfrtobaly lifted her shirt up to show May where the wound was. Daisy could see through the mirror that May was concerned with the amount of scars on Daisy's body. Even May, who has been in this business for more than 20 years, didn't have this many scars.

"Hideous right?"

Daisy's voice snapped May out of her thoughts. She berated herself for staring at Daisy's scars that made Daisy uncomfortable, "No it's not", May sternly said as she gently put the cream on Daisy's back. She heard Daisy gasp when her cold hands touch the wounds, "Sorry"

"It's fine" Daisy said casually as she waited for May to finish it up.

"The wound is healing nicely" May said as she closed the lid and washed her hands.

"Perks of being inhuman" Daisy said as she pulled down her shirt and walked over to her bed that hasn't been touched in a while since she's been sleeping in the bathtub, "So what's up May? Is everything okay?" Daisy could tell that whatever May wanted to talk to her about, wasn't good, "Okay… does this have something to do with the interrogation?"

A normal person wouldn't have picked up on the hint of fear in Daisy's voice, but May did. She realised that she needed to stop being so stiff and cold when it came to Daisy. She noticed during their training that even though Daisy was confident in her abilities, she was scared of doing something wrong. After hearing Daisy's experience with HYDRA, she realised that Daisy was someone who had been abused her entire life and she never confronted that trauma.

May forced her body to relax by sucking in a deep breath but it was hard when she was going to tell Daisy something that could break her trust in her.

"It does but… it's not really about you"

Oh… that was interesting. She felt herself relax at that, "Great, what's up?"

May's silence and nervousness was genuinely making Daisy worried. Usually when May was silent, she was calm and steady like the ocean but when she is angry or protective, she was like a storm that shouldn't be messed with.

"I've encountered an inhuman before I met you" May's confession was not where she thought this conversation was going. She nodded her head and allowed May to tell her whatever made her so nervous, "There was this… rescue mission in Bahrain where a team of S.H.I. agents and a child were being held captive by these mercenaries. When we got to the location, we tried to negotiate with the mercenaries but it was no use. Recklessly, I went into the warehouse with nothing but a gun and no backup. When I entered…. There was a child…"

Daisy's entire body froze… this story sounded familiar… it sounded like the story that Ward had told her… about Katya.

"She had these… powers. She was able to feel people's pain and get rid of them but… by doing so she would cause the death of the person she touched. I watched as she killed all of the mercenaries with one touch… and she was going to come for me to", May paused when she Daisy clench her jaw and buried her head in her hands. She knew it was too late to stop, "I… had killed her…" she managed to choke out.

Daisy suddenly shot off the bed and pushed past May to go to the bathroom. May couldn't help but flinch when she heard Daisy slam the bathroom door in her face. She curled her fingers into a tight fist and sucked in deep breaths as she told herself not to get emotional. Right now, Daisy was the priority.

She wasn't going to leave until she spoke to Daisy and knew where they stand in their relationship. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to run away, it was easier than dealing with the one regret that almost broke her but, it wasn't fair on Daisy and the person who the little girl saw as a sister. She could hear Daisy pacing up and down in the bathroom and was going to wait for Daisy to process the fact that she had killed an inhuman.

A few minutes passed and May was starting to doubt that Daisy was going to come out until she leaves, but she wasn't going to. Instead, she stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She lifted her arm to knock on the door but before she could, a small voice asked her a question, "Why are you telling me this?"

May bit her lip and leaned her back against the door with her arms crossed over her chest, "Before she died in my arms… she told me that she had a message for her older sister". When May was met with silence, she continued. She told Daisy the last message that the little girl had wanted to say.

What May couldn't see on the other side, was Daisy who was curled into a tight ball trying not to let the loud sobs escape her mouth as she heard Katya's message through May. Ward had told her a different story, he had said that Katya had been captured and killed by a hunter who killed anything that resembled an alien or foreign origin. His story was the main reason why no-one used their powers in public, because they were afraid of what happened to Katya, could happen to them.

But now she was hearing another story from May… May who she grew to trust… had killed Katya. Katya was her responsibility and she let her die. This entire time, she thought that Katya had been cruelly killed… but she wasn't.

May had executed a mercy kill… on an 8 year old girl who was being manipulated by HYDRA.

"C-Can… Can you tell me the details?" Daisy's voice cracked and she felt the hot tears rolling down her face as she thought about the young girl who she had failed to protect.

There was a moment of silence and Daisy thought that May didn't want to relive that death but, May suddenly started speaking in a soft and hurt tone. Daisy could immediately tell that May wasn't the hunter that Ward had described.

In fact, May sounded broken over the fact that she had to kill a child in order to protect her team. Daisy ran her finger through her hands and put her other hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that were escaping her mouth as she heard May repeat the words that she used to tell Katya, _ you shouldn't lie when you're in pain. _It was a simple phrase, but it was a constant saying that she said to Katya when ever the little girl came back from training. Daisy spent the next few minutes sobbing as she listened to May's recount.

Daisy closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing down face. She knew that May thought she was angry with her… and for a few minutes she was hence, why she stormed into the bathroom. However, a few more minutes passed by as Daisy sat on the bathroom tiles and forced herself to think rationally, and she came to realise that she felt relieved.

She was relieved that May had been the one to kill Katya.

If it wasn't for May… Katya would be turned into a killing machine.

The realization hit her like a truck, and she felt this wave of content in the pit of her stomach. She has been having nightmares about Katya for years because she thought that she was murdered in cold blood… but knowing that May was holding the dying girl, in a weird and sadistic way, was comforting.

May on the other side, was pacing up and down anxiously. Daisy had fallen silent after she finished her story and it genuinely concerned her. She considered kicking down the door, just to make sure that Daisy was okay, but that might piss the young agent off more than she already was.

She stopped pacing when she heard the bathroom door open and looked at Daisy who had red eyes from crying and tear-stains on her cheeks. There was blank expression on her face and May knew that she deserved all the anger and hate that Daisy must feel towards her, "Daisy… you have every right to hate me and doubt me because of what I did… because I killed an inhuman child instead of finding another way to save her and my team… but I didn't"

Daisy took a few steps forward and May was prepared for a fight although, if she was being honest, she was going to let Daisy get a few hits in before she defended herself. But something unexpected happened. Daisy suddenly raised her arms and pulled May into a hug.

May's entire body stiffened and froze… was this going to turn into a chokehold?

"Thank you" May heard Daisy mumbled as the young agent buried her head in May's neck. May still was shocked and her arms remained at her sides, "Thank you for saving her… thank you for saving my little sister"

The second that ticked by felt like hours as May's brain tried to comprehend what Daisy had just said. When it finally clicked, May felt a warm tear slipping from her eyes and down her face, "Y-You're…. You're Skye"

May felt Daisy nod her head against her neck and for the first time since Bahrain, she lifted her arms and hugged Daisy back.

This was the first time in 5 years that she had hugged someone.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

A few weeks passed by and everything was going back to normal. Well, as normal as it can for a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Daisy's relationship with the team was growing stronger every day.

She no longer perceived them to be co-workers or a means to an end, she saw them as her family, one of her people who she would go to hell and back for.

She's never going to openly admit it but… she cared for everyone here, including Hunter. Everyone played a family role, May and Coulson acted like the parents of the herd, Bobbi and Mack were the older siblings while FitzSimmons were the older brother and sister who were close to her age. Hunter was the drunk uncle in the equation.

There was a small part of Daisy that was scared, scared of how easy it was to fit in with the team. The fear could be used as fuel to run away before things become complicated… but it was too late. She was already attached.

There was something unique about this dysfunctional family, when it came to her Inhuman Family she believed that the only way to protect them was to separate herself from the inhuman herd however, with S.H.I.E.L.D, she didn't feel that way.

Don't get her wrong, she did at first.

After her brainwashing fiasco, she felt like a threat to the team and wanted to run away but didn't because it was better to be locked like a cage animal then running around on the loose.

But now… she felt completely opposite. She felt like she had been accepted into a family of dysfunctional people. I mean, look at the family she was with. There was the Dorky director, the twin scientist, a mechanic, a professional spy, a specialist, a mercenary and a ex-Hydra Assassin.

Everyone had their own demons.

And Daisy was no different.

* * *

Ever since May had her talk with Daisy, she felt the weight that she had been dragging around with her, has been lifted off of her back. She and Daisy had a long talk about the little girl that May had killed. Daisy told her that at first, she was angry because she had heard a different version of the story, but after sometime of rational thinking, she realised that May did her a favour.

Daisy had reassured May that killing Katya was the only way to save her because if she went back to the facility, she'd be used as a killing machine. There was still that sense of guilt gnawing at her chest for not being able to find another way, but hearing Daisy says that she did the right thing, the person who she had been looking for ever since Bahrain, was alleviating.

Daisy had explained to May that she used the name Skye when she was in the facility and that no-one else knows about it. May wasn't going to tell the team except for Coulson. Daisy was okay with that, but no-one else.

For these past few weeks, May has been waking up without the help of her nightmares. Everyone on the base has noticed the change in May's demeanour but no-one said anything. Everyone thought it had something to do with Coulson, all except Daisy who also felt a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

May had informed Daisy that if she didn't want her as her S.O, then she will talk to Coulson but Daisy quickly denied the offer and sheepishly revealed that she liked training with her.

Although… May was pretty sure Daisy regretted that confession.

She had been training Daisy to the bone to get her back to where she once was and what was crazy about it, was Daisy was already back to her old self. Now, May was teaching her some judo, which is a new skill that Daisy was picking up quite nicely, as well as teaching the young girl some self-control through tai-chi. Daisy hated the idea at first, my she was slowly warming up to it.

May walked downstairs into the gym room to find the entire team circling Daisy and Hunter who were both dressed in their workout clothes.

"Bullshit. Just because you trained as an assassin doesn't mean you can kick my ass with your eyes closed"

Daisy scoffed at that, "Weren't you listening to my interrogation? I had to kill people when blinded!"

"That's just a story you tell to intimidate us" Hunter didn't believe that this girl could kick his ass with her eyes closed, maybe with her eyes opened, yes, but she was underestimating him.

"What's going on?" May asked Bobbi.

"Hunter and Daisy got into an argument over who was the better mercenary and Daisy said she could easily kick his ass with her eyes closed hence.." She gestured to the two bickering mercenaries.

"You really going to fight the kid?" Mack asked although, if he was being honest, he was looking forward to see this fight.

"Someone's going to teach her a lesson" Hunter said with a smug smile causing everyone else to roll their eyes, "Let's make a deal, if I can beat you in 5 minutes you have to do inventory for a month and… owe me $500"

"$500? Why?"

"For the emotional damage you've caused"

"Whatever. But if I can survive you for 5 minutes, I want $500 and...you have to read and be able to recite the S.H.I.E.L.D handbook by the end of the month"

"What the hell does the handbook have anything to do with this?"

"I find it unfair that I have to read and recite the entire handbook on the code of ethics, when you don't have to. You're a newbie to" Daisy was just being petty at this point, she didn't really care, she just wanted someone else to suffer with her.

"That's because you have questionable ethics!" Hunter retorted, he didn't like reading books, it was never his strong suit in school.

"What? You're afraid of losing?" Daisy taunted.

"To an over-confident brat like you? As if"

Daisy glared at him, "Why did Bobbi even marry you?"

"Please don't bring that up" Bobbi muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oi!" Hunter shouted in offence, "I'm a great guy to be married to"

"Don't act like you've two haven't been sleeping together for the two months" Mack growled in disgust.

"How do you know that?" A horrified expression appeared on Bobbi's face.

"Very thin walls" Jemma added in with a similar expression to Mack.

Bobbi's eyes widened in horror, "No…"

"Yes actually… remind me to install soundproof walls" Fitz said while scratching his red ear.

"Oh my god" Bobbi buried her face in embarrassment as a red blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Next time, turn your comms off before doing it in the car" May said before walking over to the mat so she can get a better view of Daisy's and Hunter's fight.

"I hate myself"

Mack put his hand on his partner's shoulder and just shook his head.

"Okay.. ew" Daisy really didn't want to hear about Bobbi and Hunter's sex life, "Let's just get on with it"

Jemma walked over to Daisy and blinded folded her, blocking Daisy from seeing anything but darkness.

"Are you ready?" Fitz asked as he grabbed the stopwatch and looked over to Hunter who now had his fists raised and standing the balls of his feet. Daisy raised her hand gave Fitz's the thumbs up, "Go!" he pressed the timer.

Daisy waited for a few seconds, trying to adjust to using her ears as her main source of sense. She took a few deep breaths and tried to cancel out the noise of everyone's breathing until she heard Hunter's. The second that Hunter took a step forward, she could feel the mat beneath her feet move, even if it was just slightly. She visualised Hunter's movement and knew that he was going to throw a jab to her face, just to test the distance.

She took a step back but she knew that Hunter wasn't going to give her a chance to breathe. She could hear the ruffle of his shirt and his foot in the mat, as he twisted his body to throw a hook to her ribs.

She was quick enough to move back in time but she immediately threw a counter kick into Hunter's ribs which caused him to yelp in pain. She heard the rest of the team getting excited over the match, but she paid no attention to them.

"Okay, I'm not going to go easy on you"

Daisy would have scoffed but right now she was in fight mode. When she got like this, she was serious. Despite the blindfold over her eyes, Hunter could tell that she was serious, so he was going to get serious too. He clenched his fist and got into a defensive position, he knew Daisy wasn't going to throw the first strike so he took another step forward and threw a fake left jab followed with a strong right cross.

Daisy lifted her hand up to block the jab but realised that it was fake and Hunter was probably going to follow it up with a cross. It was too late to block the punch but, she was able to duck under the hook and counter with a jab to the stomach.

She heard Hunter stumble back as she straightened her back and continued to listen to Hunter's footsteps that was circling around her. She could tell that he was taking lighter steps now but that wasn't enough, she could still feel his movement through the mat.

Hunter was now standing behind her and as expected, he tried to kick her in the back. She twisted on the balls on her feet so she was now standing sideways, making Hunter completely miss her and become imbalanced. Daisy took this opportunity to sweep Hunter's leg. When she heard a loud _thump_ that indicated Hunter fell on his back, she stood back up and went into her defensive position.

"Man… you're getting your ass kicked" Mack pointed out and Bobbi nodded her head in agreement which earned them a glare from Hunter.

May was looking at Daisy proudly while the science twins looked like an excited bunch of puppies who were cheering for giving Daisy and Hunter crowd like reactions.

Daisy heard Hunter flip back onto his feet and immediately started throwing punches. She managed to parry and dodge all of them but she had to admit, she was impressed with how Hunter was able to maintain his speed and strength. When she was training in HYDRA, most of them got after throwing heavy punches because they had underestimated her abilities.

She continued to parry and dodge however, with her focusing on the sound of Hunter's breathing and the punches he was furiously throwing, she had forgotten about Hunter's legs. She realised a little too late when Hunter threw a jab, cross, uppercut, that she managed to slap away and doge, but then a solid push kick hit her stomach, causing her to fall back. But Daisy used that momentum to roll back and get back up on her feet as if the kick had just given her a little push to help her do a backwards roll.

"Oh come on" Hunter muttered when he saw Daisy get back on her feet. He thought he had gotten her with that kick but nope, she sprung back up like a spring.

"30 seconds left" Fitz shouted.

"Oh screw it" Hunter was just going to go all out.

May watched as Hunter charged in with no defensive position and immediately knew who was going to win this fight.

Hunter's footsteps got heavier as he charged with the intention of throwing powerful punches. She could hear the fists go past her ear which made her flinch, if she got punched in the face it was going to hurt like a bitch.

"10 seconds"

Daisy used this opportunity to take Hunter out. She knew that the close distance between them was going to make it hard for her to throw in a strike so instead she lowered her defence in order to put Hunter into a headlock before hip tossing him to the ground. They both fell down with a thump but Daisy was on top of him. For a few seconds, they were scrambling as Hunter tried to get Daisy off of him, while Daisy was trying to find an opening, this would have been a lot easier if she had her eyes but she didn't. She finally found what she was looking for and quickly put Hunter into an arm bar.

"Done!" Fitz shouted just as Hunter tapped on the matt when he felt his arm on the verge of breaking.

Daisy immediately lets go of his arm and rolled back to stand up. She took the blindfold off and smirked when she saw Hunter panting and sweating on the mat with Mack looming over him with a disappointed look, "Learnt that from May" Daisy said as she looked over to her S.O who was looking at her proudly.

"Bloody hell May! Why'd you teach her Judo? She almost broke my arm off" Hunter shouted as he stood up and massaged his arm.

"Get over it" May said as she passed Daisy a towel to wipe her sweat off.

"That was phenomenal" Jemma didn't like violence, but this was just a friendly spar between two team members. It was quite exciting and thrilling.

"Yeah… how'd you do that anyway? You were blind folded" Fitz was curious as to how someone could fight when they were blind.

"A combination of muscle memory and learning how to focus on your hearing" Daisy said.

"Bullshit, you cheated" Hunter shouted as he got back up on his feet and charged towards Daisy, although it was threatening at all.

Daisy scoffed at the accusation, "How did I cheat? I was blindfolded"

"I don't know… your bloody powers" Hunter knew he had loss and was willing to pay the price, but his ego was hurt.

"I'm wearing the suppressor" Daisy said as she shoved her wrist that had the bracelet on her wrist.

"We both know that the bracelet is faulty!"

"Hey!" Fitz shouted when he heard Hunter saying that the bracelet is faulty, "The bracelet is not faulty, it's doing its job"

"Really mate? Then how come I lost when she was blind folded?"

"Because she's stronger?" Bobbi defended Daisy.

"And faster" Mack added in.

"And better than you" May's final statement cause everyone to crack into a smile except for Hunter who was feeling ganged up on.

"I can design a new bracelet for you or even a gauntlet that allows you to control your powers better, if we can gain an understanding on how your powers work" Fitz has been trying to convince Daisy to let him test out her powers so he can design something new for her but Daisy refused to. If she was being honest, she was afraid of taking the bracelet off. What if she lost control on the base and accidentally quake this entire place down? Not to mention that she was stronger now since her bones didn't ache when using her abilities.

"Nice try Fitz" Daisy patted his shoulder before walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Fitz shared a look with Simmons who also wanted to study Daisy's biological features, but of course she would only do it with Daisy's permission.

"Damn, did I miss the fight?" Everyone turned their heads to see Coulson with a tablet in his hands with a disappointed expression.

"I kicked her ass sir" Hunter lied to see if Coulson would buy it.

"No you didn't" Coulson said, causing everyone to laugh at Hunter, "Anyways, I'm glad we're all here. We have a new mission"

Everyone gathered around while May walked over to Coulson who passed her the tablet so she could catch up to speed, "A blue dot operative in Portugal phoned in and he claimed to have detained a middle age women is wielding a sword and has lost her memory"

"I wasn't aware that S.H.I.E.L.D helped people with amnesia" Daisy said as she sipped her cold drinking.

"We don't however… this person is a special case. When I got the call this morning, I made a little trip to Portugal to find…." Coulson said with a smile as he walked out of the room and brought someone who was dressed up in medieval armour and had a sword on her back.

"Lady Sif?" Both Fitz and Simmons spoke at the same time when they saw the familiar Asgardian who they had met on an earlier mission.

Daisy looked at the science twins and then at Bobbi, "Who is this?"

Before Bobbi could answer, Coulson beat her to the chase, "Lady Sif is one of the best warriors of Asgard. She helped us capture a fugitive named Lorelei"

"Did I now?" Sif tilted her head in confusion as this man claimed that she had helped him capture a fugitive, "I do not know who this Lorelei person is… but that name provokes a deep rage within the pits of my stomach"

Daisy could not be the only one who was confused by this warrior women. The way she spoke was too formal, she looked like she had a stick up her ass… but who was she to judge, "So she's an alien?"

Both Bobbi and Mack looked at Daisy who sounded discontent. The two of them had spoken about bringing Daisy on board with this new S.H.I.E.L.D stuff, but she was too loyal to Coulson. It wasn't like Bobbi and Mack didn't trust Coulson, it was just that Coulson was dangerous, he was running this entire operation by himself with no higher power to regulate him. It exactly like Nicky Fury who's secrets caused this HYDRA outbreak to take everyone unprepared.

The new S.H.I.E.L.D was a democracy, it wasn't just one person in power, but it was all the head leaders of the divisions.

"She is" May said as she shot Daisy a weird look, "Is that going to problem?". Coulson was also confused by Daisy's question, she didn't seem xenophobia.

Daisy shook her head, "Nope. Just curious", despite her reply everyone could tell that there was something bothering her. Coulson decided he was going to bring it up with her later.

"Daisy, I was hoping that you could find anything that could help us find out what happened before Lady Sif lost her memory"

Daisy put aside whatever reservations she had about alien creatures and nodded her head. She led the team to the meeting room where she picked up a tablet and began searching on the web. She was able to find what she needed in a matter of seconds, "Oh, you got to love twitter".

"What is this twitter that the young girl speaks of?" Sif asked Coulson.

Coulson thought about how to answer that and looked around for help but everyone focused on something else, not wanting to explain to this Asgardian what the social media platform was, "It's… tough to explain"

Luckily, Sif didn't press for more answers as Daisy pressed play on the video, showing Lady Sif fight a man who was wielding… what looked like a tiny mace.

"Is that a mace?" Fitz asked as he squinted his eyes to get a closer look on what the man was holding. He wondered how a basic mace was able to withstand Lady Sif's sword.

"Appears so" Jemma muttered as she too, tried to get a better look at the mace.

"I don't remember any of this" Sif commented as she watched herself kick a man in the stomach.

"He's a decent fighter, able to hold his own against you" Bobbi pointed out. Lady Sif shot her look that says, _what is that supposed to mean?, _and Bobbi quickly added, "Considering how you're an Asgardian and all"

"Could be another Asgardian" May said, "Explains his strength"

"Great, more aliens" Daisy muttered which earned her a concerned look from both May and Coulson. Yep, there was definitely something going on with her.

Everyone watched as the man hit Lady Sif with his mace, right in the stomach, and then proceeded to throw her off the porch.

"A magical mace" Fitz said with a glint of excitement.

"That's amazing, it seems like the mace erased your memory" Jemma's enthusiasm was matching Fitz's.

"Okay, so we know that Lady Sif here, came down to Earth to collect this guy… but what is this guy after?" Mack asked as gestured to the man who appeared to be another Asgardian.

Everyone looked at Lady Sif who matched the same confused look on their face.

"Fitz, Simmons, I want you guys to analyse the video, frame by frame to figure out if you can find anything that you have missed. Lady Sif, you stay with FitzSimmons to see if anything jog your memory. Everyone else, suit up. I need all hands on deck which means, everyone meet at the bus in 30 minutes. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone replied with a yes sir or a nod before scattering to do their respective jobs. Daisy was about to leave to her room so she could trace the location of the video but before she could, Coulson pulled her back, "Can we have a word with you?"

Daisy knew that Coulson and May knew something was wrong with her, it was impossible to hide things from them. Maybe they had this secret superpower to read her mind… not everyone's minds, just hers, "Sure", there was no point in trying to talk her way out of this.

Once May and Coulson were in a private space, May asked, "What's wrong?", in a stern yet concerned tone.

Daisy would be lying if she said she didn't think about lying, it was her natural instincts to do so, "I just thought that we were done with this… alien crap or at least I hope so", May and Coulson continued to stare at her, waiting for more information. Daisy let out a sigh and continued, "The GH-325 drug was obviously from an alien source and that's what turned me into this… inhuman freak"

"Hey! You're not a freak" May hated when Daisy called herself that. She hated how the girl couldn't accept that being inhuman, didn't make her a freak or monster. Daisy wished that she could believe May's words, but she couldn't. Not when she had the power to literally tear a continent apart.

"May's right. You're not" Coulson felt the same way as May which is why he wanted Daisy to learn how to control her powers better. That way, she would be able to embrace that part of her and stop self-deprecating herself, "I get why you hate this GH-325 serum because believe me, I hated it to, but because of this alien drug we're both able to be here. Without it, I would have died from Loki's sceptre, and you wouldn't even have the chance to live your life"

Okay… that was fair and true, but in her defence. All those times that she had been resurrected, she didn't want to be… okay, well-being resurrected as a baby was fine but not the other two times, "Look, I can deal with HYDRA, my psychotic father and even the inhumans because I have been trained to deal with this my entire life… but aliens, as in… actual aliens from different worlds is a whole other level"

Coulson forgot that Daisy wasn't accustomed to alien threats. She was used to dealing with human threats or even inhuman threats, but not someone who wasn't from Earth. Every S.H.I.E.L.D agent were taught in the academy to become comfortable with alien technology or other kinds of aliens, but not Daisy. If anything, she was probably taught to kill aliens, no matter who or where they were from.

"What are the fundamental values of S.H.I.E.L.D?" May suddenly asked which earned her confused looks.

"You're seriously ask-"

"Answer it now" May's stern voice cut Daisy off which surprised both Coulson and Daisy.

Daisy rolled her eyes and said, "Compassion, Loyalty and Heart"

"Compassion, Loyalty and Heart for all, is what makes us S.H.I.E.L.D. It's what makes us stronger than HYDRA and your father, and these alien threats" Daisy could hear the emotion in May's voice, it was filled with passion and the belief that they can take on any threats, as long as they are together, "You've been fighting a war for so long, all by yourself. You fought the head of HYDRA alone, you protected your inhuman family alone, and now you're taking on the burden of killing your own father, alone. But the thing is, you're not alone. Not anymore. Your father and any alien crap that we have to deal with, will be dealt with as a team"

Both Coulson and Daisy were stunned by May's speech. Daisy didn't realise it until May said it… but she was scared. She was scared of dealing with an alien threat because she wasn't sure how to handle it by herself. Her father was easy, she would find him and kill him, on her own. But aliens? What was she going to do? Build a spaceship and fly to another planet?

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the inspirational speech" Coulson joked with a smirk on his face. He knew that if anyone would understand Daisy, it would be May because the two of them were more alike than one would think.

"Yeah, she spoke more in a minute than she had in a month" Daisy joined in with her own smile on her face.

May shot both of them glares, "Shut up and get back to work", she muttered with annoyance.

Daisy chuckled at that but before leaving, she quickly said, "Thank you… I don't really know what S.H.I.E.L.D means to me yet but.. I think I'm getting there"

Coulson and May watched Daisy leave to go to the computers, "Don't say it" May growled. She could practically feel Coulson gloating beside her.

"What?" Coulson played the innocent act, "All I was going to say is… you're good with her. Ever since your talk with her… you seem happier and more talkative"

May knew that was true and she hated it, "I said don't say it,'' she immediately stormed off to escape Coulson's gloating.

* * *

Everyone was on the bus, making their way to Portugal. Daisy followed May and Coulson into the tech room where Fitz, Simmons and Lady Sif were, "FitzSimmons, what do you have for us?"

"Well, we found a couple of other videos of the fight and we've been analysing them frame by frame and we were able to find something quite remarkable…" Simmons pressed play on the video, showing them a zoomed in version of the fight where Lady Sif slashed the stomach of the other man. Simmons paused it and allowed Fitz to finish the rest of their discovery.

"So, H-He's wearing something mechanical, and she nailed it"

"And that's not even the best bit"

"Be careful, your nerdiness is showing" Daisy said as she listened to both Fitz and Simmons getting excited of this alien stuff. She was surprised by how well they were handling everything but to be fair, they were probably as used to it as Coulson and May were.

Both Fitz and Simmons shot her a glare before playing a different video of Lady Sif slicing the man's stomach. Daisy squinted her eyes as she tried to get a better look at the image, "Is that blood? Blue… blood?"

Odd, that blue blood almost looked like the GH-325 serum… but yet again, she didn't know what she was talking about so she didn't bother asking.

"I hope so" Jemma said with a smile on her face.

'Well, we won't be able to find anything here" Fitz started with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Oh you're kidding me" Daisy knew exactly what Fitz was doing.

"Fitz is right. I want you to go down with Mack and Hunter to handle the forensics" Fitz nodded his head with a smile while Jemma frowned, honestly she wanted to do some field work. She had been stuck in the lab for too long, "Daisy, I need you and Bobbi to talk to witnesses in the area see if we can track down where this guy went"

Coulson was trying to get comfortable with Daisy being on the field. With Mack agreeing to be a field operative, he felt reassured that Fitz was safe with Hunter by their side as well. But Bobbi alone, without a partner wasn't okay.

"Sir… how about me? I know that I'm a biochemist but I've been cooped up in the lab for so long and I could use a little stretch"

Daisy had to hide her smile from Coulson. She knew that Jemma just wanted to explore the streets of Portugal, "I don't do talking and Simmons talk too much"

Coulson stopped himself from laughing and nodded his head, "Okay, Simmons you can join. We arrive in 10 minutes"

* * *

Daisy sat on the bench with sunglasses and a donut in her hand, "Oh my god this is heaven" she said as she bit into the sugary donut that was filled with custard. She looked around and saw Bobbi and Simmons talking to witnesses while she just relaxed. She was a hacker and an assassin. She didn't politely ask people on the sidewalk whether they saw someone bleeding blue blood.

She grabbed them by the neck and threatened them to tell them any information that they have on the bleeding blue man. She peacefully ate her donut and waved at Bobbi and Jemma, "How's it going?"

"We have a lead. How's the donut?" Bobbi asked tiredly as she plopped down next to Daisy. Daisy passed it to Bobbi to try and her eyes widened, "Oh my god"

"I know" Daisy said as she passed the donut to Simmons to try.

"I can taste the caster sugar that is mixed with the lukewarm milk and deep fried in vegetable oil"

"You got all of that from a bite?" Daisy asked as she took the last bite and threw it in the bin.

"Cooking is like chemistry" Jemma replied.

Daisy tried to think of retort but couldn't because that was actually true. After a few seconds of joining the scenery, Bobbi stood up and gestured for the younger ones to follow her, "Okay, time to go"

Daisy let out a groan, she didn't want to move from her comfortable spot but knew that she wasn't here for a vacation… not that she's ever been on a vacation. They walked into a fancy looking building that was crawling with people dressed in fancy clothing.

"Our lead is a hotel? Are you sure your Portuguese is right?" Daisy questioned sceptically earning herself a sharp glare from Bobbi.

"It's not a hotel, it's a clinic"

"This is one fancy clinic" Daisy has never seen a clinic like this before.

Jemma walked over to the janitor and asked him if he could point them to someone who speaks English in Portuguese. The janitor left to go and find someone for them.

"You know… I'm starting to feel like the odd one out" Daisy muttered as she scanned the place with her eyes to make sure there weren't any threats.

"It's mandatory to learn multiple languages if you're a spy" Bobbi said as she pulled out a tablet from her side bag.

Makes sense, Daisy looked at Jemma for an explanation, "Some of the best textbooks were written in foreign languages"

"Of course" Daisy muttered, she shouldn't have expected any less from a science nerd like Simmons.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The nurse asked the young agents.

"Hi, yes. We're looking for anyone who may have been injured in the incident at the pier or may have seen this man" Bobbi raised her tablet with a picture displaying the man holding a small mace and turned it towards the nurse looking women.

"Hmm… no, he does not look familiar to me. As far as the injuries, I can ask around. The nurse who was working earlier took ill, so we are short staffed. It may take a while"

"We're not going anywhere" Daisy reassured with a smile but her reply sounded like a threat. Something caught Daisy's attention, a woman came out of a room looking confused and disoriented. She heard a nurse calling the disoriented woman by her name, but she seemed confused, "We have a doctor here, can she take a look at her?" Daisy asked as she pushed a confused Simmons towards the disoriented lady.

Jemma shot her a glare but knelt down and began asking the women questions in Portuguese. After a few minutes, Jemma walked back and said, "She's displaying similar symptoms to Lady Sif"

That was interesting, "It means this mace man might have been here" Bobbi said.

"Or still could be"

_"Hey Jemma, are you there?" Fitz's voice crackled on the comms. _

Jemma lifted her hand up to her ear and replied, "What's up Fitz? Found anything on your end?"

_"We did actually, I'm sending you the samples right now" _

Jemma reached inside Bobbi's bag to pull out a tablet, "I got it" she said as she began doing her sciency thing while Bobbi and Daisy peeked over her shoulder, "That's odd…"

"What is odd?" Daisy asked, she was staring at the same thing Jemma was but didn't find anything weird about it.

"It's liquid nitrogen… it seems that he was carrying a supply and Sif must have damaged it"

"Fitz, get Coulson on the line" Bobbi ordered.

"_Agent Morse, found anything?" _

"We have evidence that he's at the clinic" Bobbi replied

"Oh, and the surgical equipment is powered by nitrogen" Jemma added in the extra information.

"Do you want us to engage sir?"

Bobbi could tell that Coulson was contemplating the decision to send her and Daisy in, _"Daisy, are you up for it?" _

"Don't worry sir, I'm not just a hacker remember" Daisy said with a smile on her face.

_"Trust me, I do. Hunter wouldn't stop crying about how you cheated. Okay, engage with the mace man. Simmons, make sure you stay out of the line of fire"_

"Yes sir" Jemma wasn't offended with Coulson worrying about her safety. She knew that she would only get in the way if she went with Bobbi and Daisy.

"Simmons, stay here and make sure the lady is okay" Bobbi ordered.

"Let's catch ourselves and alien"

Both Bobbi and Daisy made their way down to the power supply room and heard a hissing noise coming from inside. They shared a look and instantly knew someone was in there. Bobbi walked inside the room with her batons in her hand while Daisy entered with an ICER. She was going to have to get used to using a drug inducing weapon rather than a real weapon.

"What in the blue man hell is this?" Daisy muttered as she watched the man inhaled the nitrogen as if his life depended on it, and began changing pink, to a normal skinned human, "Okay… so he's a chameleon"

"Who the hell are you?" The mace man shouted as slammed the tank of nitrogen onto the ground and focused his attention onto the two agents.

Daisy was ready to come up with a snarky remark but Bobbi quickly stopped her by saying, "We're not here to hurt you. We just have some questions for you"

Daisy rolled her eyes at how Bobbi was trying to talk her way out of a fight with a literal skin-changing alien.

"Go to hell" The mace man growled.

"Been there, can't say I'm a fan" Daisy said.

Bobbi slowly walked towards him, which was a bad idea because the mace man through punch at her which Bobbi swiftly dodged it and attempted to hit him with her metal batons, but the mace man was able to block it with his bare arms which surprised both her and Daisy. Daisy was trying to find an opening but the space was too tight and she might accidentally hit Bobbi instead. She watched as Bobbi did a spin kick right into his stomach which caused the kree to fly back and hit the wall.

Just to be safe, she shot the mace man in the stomach with the gun. This was her first time using an ICER and she had to admit, it felt like using a real gun… just less lethal and more boring.

"Thanks for the help" Bobbi said sarcastically as she walked over to the unconscious man.

"You had it handled" Daisy replied, she knew she didn't do much and Bobbi wasn't really mad at her… if she was then she will buy her a donut with Hunter's money.

Bobbi bent down to put the handcuffs around his wrist but Daisy saw the man's fingers twitch ever so slightly and her eyes widened, "Bobbi!" Daisy quickly grabbed Bobbi by the collar and pulled the agent back just in time to miss the powerful punch that the man just threw.

"Thanks for the save" Bobbi muttered as she got back onto her feet.

"You know… you should really upgrade these ICERS. They didn't work on me nor did they work on this weird dude" Daisy growled in frustration.

"I'm not the scientist or engineer, take it up with the science twins" Bobbi shot back with an equal amount of frustration of almost sustaining a concussion.

The man charged at Daisy with his mace raised in his hand and ready to swing it against her skull but Daisy was faster. She was able to dodge all of his attacks with ease. Even Hunter was faster than this guy.

"Don't let it hit you or you'll lose your memory"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Daisy muttered as she ducked under the man's arm and manage to kick the mace out of his hand. The man looked surprised that the mace was gone, but he quickly regained his composure and instead of throwing punches, he decided to use his super strength to throw Daisy across the room and into the wall.

"Daisy!" Bobbi shouted, she looked over to the young agents who luckily, wasn't unconscious.

"I'm fine" Daisy coughed out as she slowly got back onto her feet and patted the dust on her jacket away, "Son of a bitch has super strength"

Bobbi saw the man eyeing the mace on the floor. A millisecond passed as the man lurched forward to grab it but Bobbi threw her baton at the mace, causing the weapon to move before the man can grab it.

With the man now laying on the floor completely defenseless, Daisy quickly jumped onto his back and pulled out a knife from her boot and put it up against his throat, "Move and I'll slit your throat faster than you can grab that mace"

The man completely froze when he heard the malicious and cold threat that came out of Daisy's mouth. Daisy nodded her head to Bobbi who walked over to the mace man and put the handcuffs onto his wrist, behind his back, "You okay?" Bobbi asked Daisy.

"A little bruised but it's fine" Daisy said as she helped Bobbi lift the man up onto his two feet, "You my weird blue friend, is going to time out". The man muttered something under his breath that sounded like a foreign language as Bobbi dragged him out.

Daisy walked over to mace and bent down to inspect it, she reached out to grab it but before she could, "Daisy! What did I say about touching foreign objects?"

Daisy pouted when she heard the British scientist scold her, "Don't touch foreign objects without a glove" she mumbled.

"Exactly! Now let's get this back to base" Jemma said as she slapped the gloves on and put the mace into a forensic bag

* * *

"Simmons, I'm fine" Daisy said as Jemma got her hand-held x-ray machine and started scanning Daisy for any injuries.

"You got thrown into a wall by a super powered alien" Jemma said as she turned Daisy around to scan her back now.

Daisy shot Bobbi a deadly look, "Why'd you have to tell Coulson?"

When Coulson had asked if everything went smoothly, Bobbi mentioned how Daisy was thrown into the wall by the super power alien and immediately got concerned looks from both Coulson and May.

"Because you could be injured and knowing you, you wouldn't say anything until it's too late"

Hmph, she had a point. After Simmons was done she put the scanned down and went to her tablet. She let out a relieved sigh, "Everything seems fine… I'm surprised that you didn't break your back"

"Wait… if my skeleton is reinforced by metal does that mean I never have to deal with a broken bones?" Daisy asked, if there was one thing that was more painful than being resurrected, it was having and hearing her bone snap once the adrenaline went away.

"If someone let me study their biology then I could find out" Jemma had to try. She not only wanted to study Daisy's biological features to help Daisy understand how her inhuman abilities worked, but she also wanted to make sure that whatever Calvin had done over the years, didn't give Daisy a terminal disease.

Daisy shook her head and patted the young scientists shoulder, "Nice try Simmons,'' she said before leaving with Bobbi to go to watch the interrogation.

"It didn't work? Fitz came in on his swing chair.

"Nope, she's quite adamant about it which is understandable considering her history with scientist" Jemma said as she walked over to Fitz who was inspecting the mace.

"Th-that… that's true" Fitz couldn't find an argument to counteract that, "But don't you think that there's something else going on?"

"Probably… she thinks her powers make her a freak"

Fitz frowned at that because to an extent, he could understand that. When you have something that makes you stand out or different, like a brain injury or supernatural powers, you tend to feel like a freak or out of place. Fitz knew that feeling all too well, "Yeah… I get that"

Jemma heard the underlying message under his tone and knew that if anyone on this team could relate to Daisy, it would be Fitz, "Fitz… I'd like to apologise again for leaving you"

Fitz's head shot up when he heard the guilt dripping with guilt, "Wh-What? No… we already spoke about this. Forgive and forget"

Jemma shook her head, "That's not good enough. I know this isn't good enough… but I promise not to leave your side again"

Fitz had to look down and scratch his head to hide the blush creeping up at his face, "Oh it's okay… ummm.. L-let's figure this out"

Jemma chuckled when she heard Fitz stumbling on his words and redirecting their attention to the mace.

* * *

May and Bobbi trained their weapons on the kree who was standing in the middle of the room with no form of security. This… Vin-Tak guy had claimed that only he could restore Lady Sif's memories with the mace which can only be activate by his DNA, "The truncheon only works in my hands"

"Why not just cut his hand off to activate the mace?" Daisy suggested as she looked at the weapon that Coulson was holding, she felt both Bobbi and May glaring at her but she didn't care, "What? It's not like we need his body"

"I agree with this young warrior" Lady Sif said as she gave a nod to Daisy's direction.

Daisy smiled at being complimented for her violent remark.

"Don't encourage her" Daisy smirked when she heard May quietly scold Lady Sif. Only May would scold an Asgardian warrior.

The Kree man slowly began walking towards Coulson and Daisy felt her entire body tensing, "There's a dial on the bottom of the handle…" he lied. Daisy realised too late that he was stalling. He kicked the weapon out of Coulson's hand, caught the mace and hit Lady Sif in the stomach. Daisy got ready to throw a knife the guy's head while both May and Bobbi got ready to fire, but the man instantly dropped the mace and put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender, "Sorry, but I rather keep my hands attached to my arms"

"Are you back with us?" Coulson directed his question to Lady Sif who's grip on the sword tightened.

"Yes, my memories have returned" Lady Sif spoke with anger yet elegance as she took a step towards the kree and punched him straight across the face, hard.

"Ouch… " Daisy winced when she saw him getting hit. She did not want to get punched by the Asgardian.

"I was sent to Earth by Odin when Heimdall saw a Kree landed on your world"

"Odin… Heimdall… these are all mythological names…" Daisy pointed out even though no-one was listening to her.

"I know enough about Kree's history to know not to trust a word that you say" Lady Sif continued to speak as she raised her sword and point it at the Kree's neck although Vin-Tak didn't seem phased by her.

"If you know about Kree's history… then maybe you've heard the tale of terrigenesis"

Everyone in the room froze, especially Daisy who's eyes widened and her grip around the hilt of her knives tightened. Everyone except Daisy shared a look of concern and confusion.

"Of course. Ancient Kree descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their wars" Lady Sif learnt this when she was nothing but a child.

"Earth was one of it"

May slowly moved towards Daisy who she could tell was starting to lose control of her emotions. She could already tell that this conversation was going to cause Daisy to do something reckless.

"You created cannon fodders" May growled in disgust. She didn't need him to finish the story because she already knew the connection between him and Daisy as well as the other inhumans.

"We needed Killers"

"So what? You just come down to earth and start experimenting on innocent people?" Bobbi was just as disgusted as May. After hearing Daisy's story, that was already haunting and disturbing enough without the specific details, she knew that anything to do with creating soldiers was never okay, not even if it is necessary for war.

"One vicious faction among the Kree genetically modified other creatures' DNA. These modifications can be activated with Terrigen crystals" Vin-Tak continued although, his body tensed as he felt the tension in the room suddenly get thicker.

"We know these tortured experiments failed" Lady Sif argued.

Daisy held back her scoff. She could feel Coulson looking in her direction, trying to tell her to keep calm but her eyes were focused on this Kree man who were part of the race who started this. She knew it was stupid to blame him for his ancestors wrong doing, so she won't act irrationally right now, but the second he says or does something that sounds like a threat to her or her people which included both the inhumans and her S.H.I.E.L.D members, then she was going to slit his throat without a second thought.

"Not here on Earth. Here, we had to shut it down because the faction had built a city that could activate terrigneris through the diviners. When I saw the ancient signal that had been triggered, I knew it was the diviner and an inhuman must have been created. If the Kree found out that their experiments were successful… then they will start it all over again"

"Doesn't explain why you are here" Coulson tried to keep his voice nice and calm, but it was hard when he knew that his people was the reason for the experiments performed on Daisy. A swell of protectiveness was boiling through his blood as he looked at the kree who he was sensing was a danger to not only his team, but now Daisy.

"These transformed beings are… abominations"

Daisy looked just about ready to throw a knife into the man's head. Calling her a freak was one thing, but calling her and her people abominations, as if they had brought this upon themselves, was pissing her off. May immediately reached out and grabbed Daisy's wrist, she quietly muttered, "Control"

"I came down here to get rid of any evidence of the experiments being a success by finding the remaining diviners as well as…"

"Executing these abominations" Daisy spoke with nothing but venom in her voice. When looking into her eyes, they could see nothing but a burning rage and hunger that was ready to kill the man who was posing as a threat.

"Yes"

Daisy smirked at that, she was looking for a reason to kill him and she just found one. She wondered how he would react he found out that all the diviners that he was looking for, had already been used to create hundreds of inhumans who worked for HYDRA.

"Has anyone been transformed by these experiments that you know of?" Lady Sif asked Coulson.

Daisy knew Coulson wasn't going to tell Lady Sif about her, but she also knew that he couldn't lie about the temple, "Yes. Only one"

"Have you put them down?"

Daisy didn't like the tone that Lady Sif just used and neither did the rest of the team, "Put them down? As if what? They're wounded animals?" Daisy shouted at the Asgardian, taking an aggressive step forward which earned her a sceptical look from both the Kree and Asgardian.

"These creatures are dangerous… they are designed to kill" Lady Sif shot back, not afraid of this little girl who she assumed she could kill with a swing of a sword.

"They're not different from you" Daisy replied defiantly with her head held high, "If anything, I'd think that you're the threat that needs to be put down"

"Enough!" Coulson shouted as he stepped in between Daisy and Lady Sif who were now glaring at each other with nothing but contempt.

"No" The kree spoke up as he looked at Lady Sif, "The Asgardian is right. These creatures are weapons and dangerous… they need to be eliminated"

"And you wondered why I was sceptical about aliens" Daisy directed her anger to Coulson who shot her an innocent and guilty look.

"They're not always like this" He defending him but it really wasn't helping his case. He turned his attention back to the Asgardian and Kree who know had a hold on his mace, "Sorry but I can't let you go around executing innocent people"

"Son of Cole, you are not listening. These people ar-"

"Innocent. Until they commit a crime, we have to assume that they are innocent" Coulson cut Lady Sif off. Lady Sif shot Coulson a pleading look, she didn't want to fight her old friend.

"I'm tired of talking" The Kree raised his hand and was about to hit Coulson in the chest with his mace but Daisy saw what he was doing and quickly pushed Coulson back and raised her arm. The mace directly hit the bracelet on her wrist, which caused a massive wave of vibration to be release that caused the Kree as well as Daisy, to fling back into the walls.

"Daisy!" Coulson went over to Daisy while both May and Bobbi took a step in front of Daisy to block the two alien warriors from attacking them, "Are you okay?"

Daisy nodded her head and grabbed Coulson's hand to stand up. The second that she stood up… a familiar feeling began to settle within the pits of her stomach as her ears and body began tingling with a weird sensation.

Suddenly, the pots hanging on the hooks began shaking, the floor beneath them became unsteady and the glasses on the table shattered into a million pieces. Daisy looked at her wrist and noticed that the bracelet was gone…"Oh shit" she panicked.

"What is doing this?" Lady Sif shouted for an explanation as she tried to keep herself steady. She looked pass May and Bobbi who were looking back at Daisy with concern filled in her eyes and realize that Daisy was one of the subjects of these experiments, "Hand her over! I'll take her to Asgard and it'll be safer for all of you's!"

Daisy's ears perked up at that. She'd be lying if she said that didn't sound like a bad offer.. But she would also be lying if she said that she wasn't scared. She never felt this… powerful before. The bones in her body didn't feel like it was on the verge of breaking down if she released a concussive wave but at the same time… she couldn't control it. The vibration was following through her entire body as if it was an endless supply of electricity that just continued to course throughout her body.

"So you can lock her up and execute her?" Bobbi spat.

"Not a chance" May growled as she tried to steady herself from the shaking ground.

"Daisy…" Coulson's warning voice told her that if she didn't stop the earthquake, then she was going to bring this entire base down with her.

"I...I-I can't control it" Daisy stuttered as she tried to clench her fists in an attempt to hold a reign on her powers but it just kept pouring out, she could feel it getting stronger and stronger.

"The weapon has been activated"

"She is not a weapon!" Coulson shouted defensively. Daisy looked at her team member's faces and saw nothing but trust and anger in their eyes. Anger that these people were trying to cage Daisy as if she was a weapon who needed to be put under control. She knew that she didn't deserve it their kindness but she had no time to dwell on that, right now she needed to think of a way to stop this shaking before she killed everyone.

"Look at her, she can't even control her powers!" The kree shouted as he took a step forward, "She needs to be put down before she kills someone"

Well… that was a little too late because she has killed a lot of people already.

"That sounds an awful lot like killing to me"

Daisy turned her head to look at Fitz who was standing in the doorway with a protective expression on his face. They made eye contact with each other and Fitz could see the fear in her eyes, it was similar to the look that she had when she was captured by Calvin.

May and Coulson nodded to each other, she quickly passed Coulson the gun and grabbed Daisy by the arm to run out of the hallway.

Both Coulson and Bobbi moved in front of the door, ready to fight the Asgardian and Kree on if it means protecting Daisy, "If you want her, you're going to have to get through us" Bobbi said.

"Sif, think about what you're doing. You have your memories back, you know we're friends. If that means anything to you, then please stop this" For a second, it looked like Coulson had gotten through to her but before he knew it, the Kree was yelling something, and proceeded to throw Coulson into the table, allowing the Asgardian to escape and go after Daisy.

"Shit" Bobbi muttered under her breath as she shot the Kree numerous times in the stomach, but the only thing that did was stun him for a few seconds.

"Need a little back up love?" Bobbi turned her head to see Hunter and Mack running up to her. Hunter threw her the batons.

"Thanks" She muttered, "We need to finish this quickly, Sif is after Daisy"

* * *

May was half dragging Daisy down the hallway with Fitz following them but they froze in front of the science lab when they heard a flying object shoot right passed their heads. Daisy turned her head to see a Lady's Sif's head stuck into the wall.

"Jesus Christ" Daisy muttered.

"Daisy, I need you to control your breathing. Just like we practiced"

Daisy tried to listen to her S.O, but the vibrational noise was too much. Everything around her was vibrating at a certain frequency and her body natural reacted to it by tapping into the vibration and making it worse, "I-I can't… I'm putting everyone at risk…"

Mays heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach when she heard the Daiy's voice's crack with fear at hurting those she cared about.

"Hand her over Agent May… I promise no harm will come to the girl"

May scoffed at that and got ready to fight the Asgardian warrior, "She stays here"

Daisy looked between May and the Asgardian and knew that even with May's strength and fighting capabilities, she was going to get hurt and Daisy wasn't going to let anyone get her because of her. She suddenly remembered Fitz mentioning something… about a more powerful ICER that he was building for inhumans.

Her head snapped towards Fitz's desk that had different weapons on it and she immediately ran towards it. Fitz realised what she was doing too late, "You can't use that! It's still a prototype"

"Daisy! Don't!"

Daisy ignored both Fitz and Simmons shouts for her to put the gun down but she ignored it. The second she got her hands on it, she aimed it on her arm and pressed the trigger.

The effects were immediate.

She felt a temporary surge of pain in her arm, as if she had been shot, and felt her body growing weaker by the second.

Before May and Lady Sif clashed, the earthquakes stopped. May's head snapped towards the lab room where she saw an unconscious Daisy laying on Simmons lap who had tears in her eyes as well as Fitz who picked up the gun, "What the hell happened?" May growled as she knelt down next to Daisy and checked for a pulse. She felt her heart skipped a beat when she felt nothing for a split second, but then she felt it beating at a normal rate.

"She bloody shot herself because of you!" Fitz shouted at the Asgardian. His eyes were burning with anger, anger that neither May, nor Jemma had ever seen before.

Lady Sif tilted her head in confusion, "W-Why would she do that?"

"Because she didn't want to hurt us" May replied with malice in her voice as she moved to pick up Daisy to carry her to the med bay.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

The first thing that Daisy noticed when she began to regain her consciousness was how her entire body was aching as if she had a 3 month boot camp with May and on top of that, she had a splitting headache as if she was coming down from a high. She looked up and saw a bright light that was shining in her face and groaned.

"Feeling like you have just been hit by a truck?"

Daisy turned her head to see Simmons sitting on a chair with an annoyed look on her face. She realised that she was in the medbay… again. She was starting to think that maybe she should take residence down here instead of upstairs, "Something like that" she mumbled as she tried to sit up. Simmons couldn't stand to watch Daisy struggling to sit up so she got up and reached for the cup of water by Daisy's side to give to her, "Thanks"

Once Daisy finished drinking the water, Simmons immediately slapped Daisy on arm numerous times, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ouch! Simmons! Stop!" Daisy shouted as she pushed Simmons violent hands away from her, "Speak with your words not with your fists!"

"Don't give me that bullcrap!" Jemma shouted as she stopped slapping Daisy and instead put her hands on her hips and glared daggers into Daisy's soul, "You shot yourself with a prototype gun"

Oh shit, Daisy lurched forwards, suddenly remembering the asgardian and the kree, "Where the hell are those alien psychopaths?" She had a bone to pick with them too. She realised that her powers were once again neutralised and saw a new bracelet on her wrist.

"Coulson and May managed to convince Lady Sif that you were safer here than in Asgard"

Daisy nodded her head, she wondered how they managed to do that. The asgardian seemed hell bent on executing her on her kind, "Sorry…" Daisy muttered, "For dragging you guys into my mess once again"

Daisy thought that Simmons was going to accept her apology but before she knew it Jemma began hitting her again, "That's not what you should be apologising for!". Daisy was not going to stick around to get hit my Jemma so she jumped out of bed, no longer feeling her entire body hurting from the drug, "Get back here and apologise for shooting yourself"

Jemma shouted as she chased Daisy down the hallway and into the living room where Daisy saw her other team members cleaning up the mess that she had created, "How are you feeling?" Bobbi asked with concern. When she heard Daisy had shot herself, she thought that Daisy had shot herself with a real bullet but found out that it was just a stronger ICER that was dangerous for humans but not inhumans.. At least not until Daisy used it.

"I think I'm in more pain than I was before Simmons hit me" Daisy said as she stepped into the living room, she heard her feet crush the glass beneath her feet, "Sorry about the mess"

"If you're sorry you can clean this up all by yourself" Hunter said as he passed the broom to her.

"Remember the favor you owe me this morning?" Hunter's smug smile dropped and he went back to cleaning with the broom.

Daisy picked up a sweeper and casually helped the team clean up, "Fitz, your ICER works great by the way. Knocked me out almost immediately"

"You still shouldn't have done that" Fitz scolded as he threw shards of glass into the bin.

"Yeah, what the hell were you thinking?" Mack suddenly asked with surprise Daisy and the rest of the team. She knew that her and Mack were starting to get along, but she didn't realise that he cared about her shooting herself or not.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to tear this entire place down with my powers" Daisy didn't understand the big deal, "And it's not like I died"

"You don't know that" Fitz said, "It was reckless and stupid. If I hadn't changed the dosage this morning, than it would have killed you"

Daisy did not consider that… wait, were they actually mad at her for shooting herself? She did it to save them? To save everyone on this damn base who were at risk because she couldn't control her powers, "What was I supposed to do? I can't control it"

"Then learn" Mack instantly shot back, "Shooting yourself is stupid and suicidal. Let's be real, you didn't know or care about whether that gun killed you or not"

Daisy was genuinely stunned by everyone's anger towards her and she knew it was born out of concern, which was even more confusing. Shouldn't they be shunning her or talking about how they need protection from her?

"I mean… in the moment no"

"They're right Daisy" Bobbi said as she put the sweeper down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why does this feel like an intervention?" Daisy muttered as she saw her team members all sharing the same look as each other.

"Because it is", Daisy turned her head around to see Coulson and May walking towards them with their arms crossed over their chest, "How are you feeling?" Coulson asked.

"Good… great in fact" Daisy said with a reassuring smile on her face but it wasn't enough to convince them.

"Everyone, gather around"

Everyone dropped their sweeper and brooms to walk towards Coulson and May who were standing leading them to the meeting room. Daisy took a seat on the couch with Hunter, Jemma and Fitz while everyone else remained standing.

"Today made me realise something…"

"That Daisy's borderline suicidal" Bobbi quipped in.

"Seriously?" Daisy shot Bobbi a look of annoyance.

"I told you she can be a hell beast" Hunter muttered as he sipped his beer.

"No… I mean, yes but no. I realised that we are ill-prepared for any new threats right now, whether it be alien or HYDRA" Coulson stated and everyone agreed with him, "Right now, we have 2 official field Agents. Agent Morse and Agent May. Currently, Mack and Hunter can only hold themselves up in a fight against HYDRA, but against alien threats or Inhumans, they will get their ass handed back to them"

"Hey!" Hunter shouted in offence.

"Come on! I trained at S.H.I.E.L.D too" Mack defended himself.

"In the mechanic division" Hunter replied.

"It's better than you. Did you even graduate from school?" Mack shot back.

"Enough" May grabbed their attention and reeled them back in.

"As for Fitz, Simmons, both of you are exceptional at your jobs however, when it comes to basic self-defence, you both lack it" Both Fitz and Simmons frowned at that, it's true but he didn't need to expose them like that, "Which is why I want to assign all of you, except Daisy, to train under Bobbi and May"

Everyone's eyes widened at that, including Daisy who wasn't even involved in this. Daisy couldn't help but point and laugh at her friends who were now going to suffer the same fate as her, "Ha! Sucks to be you!"

"You're not off the hook" Coulson cut her laughter with a stern look.

"Oh no" Daisy knew that she wasn't going to like whatever Coulson was going to say next.

"While everyone else train how to fight, you're going to learn how to control your powers"

That was easier said than done, "Bu-"

"No buts" Coulson wasn't going to let Daisy get off the hook anymore. Her shooting herself was the final straw, "You are more dangerous as you are now, without any control of your powers. Once you get control of your powers, it will be your choice whether you want to wear that bracelet or not"

Daisy looked down at the bracelet and knew what he was saying was true. She couldn't where this forever, and who knows when someone might take of this bracelet or accidentally break it like that kree dude, "Okay fine, but I can't learn here on the base. It's too risky"

"I agree" Coulson said as he gestured for May to turn on the tv. Once the screen turned on, a display of a nice looking cottage that was double story. Oooo, there was a lake too, "Which is why I decided to take training to an isolated area"

"Where is that?" Bobbi asked, she had never seen this place on S.H.I.E.L.D's records before.

"Undisclosed place. You'll find out once you get there" Coulson said, "Everyone pack your bags and be on the bus at 6 tomorrow sharp or we'll be leaving without you"

Everyone left the room with excitement at being out in the open, with fresh air to breathe and an actual lake. It beats training in an enclosed room underground.

Daisy remained on the couch because she knew that Coulson and May wanted to talk to her, "I'm starting to feel like this is becoming a regular thing"

"If you don't want to be in trouble, then stop trying to shoot yourself" May spat angrily.

"It was only once… okay, twice" She way trying to find a way to save herself from this situation but it was no use , Coulson was too stubborn and May was still concerned.

"Whenever you get scared, you do something reckless like trying to kill yourself" Coulson stated, when he had found out what Daisy had done, his immedate thought was that he failed her. He pushed her to this point. He should have forced Daisy to learn how to control her powers, not encourage her to suppress it.

Daisy opened her mouth to retort that statement. She had tried to kill herself once, and that was because of the theta brain wave machine that messed with head. This time was different, she had done it to protect her team and she trusted Fitz's equipment.

"Don't defend yourself by saying that it was different,'' yep, May definitely had the power to read her mind, "We both know that you didn't know what that would do to you, nor did you care"

"I'm not suicidal" Daisy muttered as she rubbed her forehead tiredly.

Coulson's eyes softened when he saw the tired look on Daisy's face, "Then why'd you do it?"

Daisy looked down at her hands and began fiddling with her thumbs. She began nervously shaking her leg as she contemplated on telling them the truth or not. Telling them the truth would mean being vulnerable… Oh, what the hell, she's been vulnerable too many times, at this point, she trusted that they won't make fun of her like the nuns in the orphanage, "Ever since I got my powers… I was never able to control it. The only way that I could minimise the earthquakes was… by redirecting it into me which allowed me to focus on the pain hence.."

"The bruises on your arm" May mumbled in realisation.

"Yeah… and I know it sounds bad and you're going to think that it's self harm but it isn't" Daisy knew that they wanted her to elaborate to them, "I didn't redirect it back into me because I wanted to feel pain. I did it because I understand that if I lose control, whether it's because of a nightmare or because I'm being threatened, for even a second, then I could cause entire cities to crumble which can kill and injure thousands of people"

"You rather hurt yourself then hurt others" May stated, she understood where Daisy was coming from, but if she was being honest, it scared her. She already knew how far Daisy would go to save everyone, one day she might actually do it and she needed reassurance that Daisy won't hurt herself when they're not around.

"I understand where you're coming from but that's not good enough for me Daisy" Coulson listened to Daisy's words and could hear how scared she was of being exactly what her father created her to do but her fear is what makes her dangerous, not to the people around her but to her self, "Yes, you can cause earthquakes that can potentially destroy cities, but you can also use your powers to save the people you care about, like with Bobbi and Jemma"

"That's if I can control it" Daisy didn't have any faith in herself, and that was okay because May and Coulsons were going to keep believing in her even when she doesn't.

"You can", there was not a single drop of doubt leaking from May's voice, "I may not be an expert on Inhumans, but I can tell that your powers are fueled by emotions. Control your emotions, control your powers"

Daisy was confused by their faith in her, "It's not as simple as that," she stated, "Even if my emotions are under control, I can hear and feel every vibration in the room. It gets too loud and overwhelming. The only time that I don't feel any of that is when I wear this bracelet. It feels peaceful and calm"

"We'll figure it out together" Coulson reassured as he took a seat next to Daisy, "You don't have to do this alone. Not anymore. Now you have us, your team and family"

Coulson put his arm around Daisy's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. Daisy closed her eyes and allowed him to hug here. If she was being honest, she was getting used to these hugs and she kind of liked it. It made her feel safe. She looked up at May who was looking at them with a small smile on her face, "Come on May" Daisy gestures for May join in on the hug but May strongly shook her head.

"Not a chance" May's smile dropped and she tried her best to intimidate her but knew she failed when Daisy jumped off the couch and tried to pull her into a hug. May couldn't believe that she was doing this… but she actually was running away from Daisy, "Stop it right now!"

Daisy scoffed, "Just one hug...Come on"

May shook her head, "It's an order from your S.O"

"As the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, I retract that order" Coulson said with a cheeky smile as he watched May hide behind the kitchen counter while Daisy tried to climb the table to tackle May.

Coulson knew that he had a lot of things to deal with for example; he had the inhuman threat with Raina and Calvin, he still had a lot of work to do with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D and he needed to focus on eliminating HYDRA completely but, the only thought on his mind was this, right here, was his family.

* * *

It was 6 a.m and everyone was on the bus. Everyone else had fallen back asleep except for Daisy who was used to waking up early. Daisy was sitting in the co-pilot seat next to May and staring out of the window while listening to music.

May usually didn't like company because it was too distracting but with Daisy, she felt a sense of calm, as if she had been doing this her whole life. After 2 hours, she landed the plane and turned her head to see Daisy sleeping peacefully. She felt bad for waking her up, especially because she knew that Daisy had nightmares on a regular basis, but she didn't have a choice, "Daisy" she gently shook Daisy by the shoulder which caused the young agent to jolt up from the seat, "Hey it's okay, you're safe"

Daisy pulled her earphones out and looked around… this wasn't her bathroom. Oh yeah, she was on the plane. She let out a yawn and looked up to May, "Sorry about dozing off"

"You deserve the rest" May replied as she left to wake up the rest of the team. Daisy followed her to the centre of the BUS and picked up her small bag, "Is that all you have? We might be here for a while?"

"Perks of living life on the run" Daisy said.

Even though Daisy didn't mean for it sound sad, it did, at least it did to May, "You're not on the run anymore", she knew that it was useless statement, but she felt like Daisy needed the reassurance that she was safe her, that this wasn't temporary anymore, it was permanent. Daisy smiled and went to wait for everyone to wake up. Once everyone was up, May opened the doors to the cabin.

The second that Daisy stepped off of the bus, her eyes widened at how beautiful the scenery was. There was a beautiful looking cabin that was located in front of the lake and fresh green trees. She wished that she could just stand here forever and embrace the scenery.

Coulson had already arrived and set everything up. He brought the equipment that everyone was going to need.

"Is this a bootcamp or a vacation?" Hunter asked with a bright smile on his face as he looked around the area.

"I think this is going to be fun...for me. I get to train and kick your asses all day" Bobbi said as she followed Hunter towards the cabin.

"You think we're just going to let you kick out asses? Hell nah" Mack muttered as he followed his members.

"This is quite exciting isn't it?" Jemma asked Fitz and Daisy who she was walking with.

"You guys do realise that you will be training with the Calvary?" Daisy knew from her personal experience that underestimating May's ability to train you, was a bad move.

"Oh… it can't be that bad" Jemma said as she waved her hand in the air, not knowing what was going to come.

"Plus, we-we're not training to be field operatives like Mack and Hunter.. We're just learning some self-defence" Fitz added in.

That was fair and very true. Fitz and Jemma didn't need to know how to fight off a horde of men, they just need to learn how to defend themselves if a gun was pointed at their head or someone was threatening them with a knife. The basics.

When the team entered the cabin, the smell of mac and cheese immediately filled everyone's nostrils and made their stomach's rumbles.

"A.C, not that I'm complaining but this doesn't feel like boot camp" Daisy said as she sat down on the dining tablet where everyone sat down to grab a bowl of mac and cheese.

"I thought… why not treat you guys to something nice before putting you all through hell" Coulson's tone made everyone smile. There was underlying threat hidden under his calm and happy exterior.

Everyone started talking to each other while May and Coulson took their food to eat outside. They sat on the swing chair and looked out at the trees, "So, what's the game plan here? We're not equipped to teach an inhuman on how to control their powers"

Coulson knew that, "I know… which is why I asked Daisy what she needed", he thought that the best game plan was asking Daisy for what she wanted and what she was comfortable with, "And she told me… that she wants to bring a few inhumans here to help her"

May's eyes widened at his sudden revelation, "She wants to bring her inhuman friends here? To our safehouse?"

"Reckless idea, I know. But she spoke to one of them and they are willing to help her out" Coulson didn't know who these friends will be who they were like, but if Daisy trusted them that was enough.

"How are they going to find us?" Daisy didn't even know their location.

Coulson shrugged his shoulders, "She didn't disclose any details. Guess she wants to protect the inhumans from us", he was a little hurt that Daisy didn't trust them to that extent yet.

"Or maybe she's protecting us from them," May said as she took a bite from the mac and cheese.

"Could be" Coulson replied, "Either way, I've decided to put Daisy in isolation"

May was surprised by his decision. Being in isolation means that she won't have contact with the team for the entire month or had thought that he was going to put Daisy with the rest of the team, at least that way she would have the team's support if she was feeling down about not being able to use her powers. Last night, when everyone was lecturing Daisy on being reckless, she felt like a proud mum… is that what a proud mum feels like? Seeing all her members treating Daisy like their younger sibling instead of a person with a disease.

"Is that a good idea?"

Coulson wasn't too sure about this either, especially since her didn't know how long they were going to stay here. He was planning a month or two at most. Daisy wasn't going to master her powers in only a few days, and the rest of the team was going to need enough time to have their training be embedded into their muscles.

"I spoke to her and she prefers being isolated. She says that her inhuman friends doesn't like being around other people and her powers were too dangerous to be around any… regular people"

"Regular people? She said that?"

"No, she said non-freaks. I was trying to paraphrase" Coulson replied.

Coulson and May continued chatting for a while, until they finished their bowls. They walked back in to find the team laughing and talking to each other like a family. Coulson and May shared a proud look and was disappointed that they had to break it up, "Okay team, it's time to get to work. May will show you to your rooms and get you prepped for training"

Everyone went to grab their bags but Jemma saw Daisy grabbing her bag and walking the opposite way to them, "Daisy, it's this way" she said with a perky smile.

Daisy was hoping that she could sneak out of the cabin without anyone seeing her, but that plan epically failed and now everyone's attention was on her, "Right… ummm… actually I'm not staying here with you… I'm going into isolation"

"Isolation?" Bobbi questioned.

"Well… not really isolation" Daisy knew that Lincoln and Gordon didn't want to be around people like… well just around people in general, "Long story short, I'm actually getting some training from a few inhumans.."

"Wait… other inhumans? Like the ones who were with you in HYDRA?" Mack asked.

"And they're coming here?" Fitz asked as he pointed to the cabin.

"Yes… but they don't like people so A.C agreed to put me on the other side of the retreat where I'll be isolated for as long as we need to"

"So you won't be here with us?" Fitz questioned worriedly. Daisy nodded her head.

Jemma looked concerned for her safety and wellbeing, especially after Daisy had shot herself with the ICER, "How will we know if you're okay? We'll be here for a month or two"

"She's still on the retreat" May reassured everyone, she had her own reservations about Daisy being alone in a cabin, but she had to trust Daisy to be alone.

"And there will also be a communication feed so if Daisy ever gets into any trouble or needs medical treatment, she can easily contact us"

"If you ask me, it's better for her" Hunter spoke as he leaned against the doorway. Everyone turned to look at Hunter with surprise, "We'll only be a distraction, she'd be to busy worrying about our safety to learn how to control her powers"

"Whoa Hunter, didn't think you actually thought about things" Daisy teased the older man who shot her glare.

"Oi! When you come back, I want a rematch" Hunter wanted his money back.

"A month of training isn't going to be enough for you to catch up" Daisy shot back confidently, although it was going to be interesting to see how much everyone improves.

"We'll see about that," Hunter said but then he realised that he probably couldn't beat Daisy without her blindfold, "With the blindfold…"

"Whatever makes you feel better" Daisy replied.

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads. It was true, the only way she can learn how to get ahold of her powers was if she was surrounded by other inhumans who wouldn't be phased or hurt by their powers.

"Okay, but before you leave Simmons and I made you a little something" Fitz rummaged through his bag and pulled out a silver case. He opened it to reveal black watch.

"Whoa" Daisy muttered as she took it out of his hands and inspected it, "A watch?". It was out of the blue and an odd gift to give to an inhuman assassin.

"It's actually a suppressor under the guise of a watch. There are different functions on it for example, you can activate and deactivate the suppressor by clicking on side button, you can also monitor your heart rate by swiping on the left...OH, there thi-"

"Fitz, just give her the manual" Jemma said as she stopped Fitz from babbling on about the watch they created together.

"Right" Fitz walked over to Daisy and pressed a button that turned the bracelet off while Jemma replaced it with the watch.

"Thanks guy, I'll put this to good use" She said as she smiled at how stylish it looked. No-one would know that this actually suppresses her powers, feels bad for the next person who tries to rob her and takes the watch off.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you" Jemma said as she pulled Daisy into a hug.

"Oh yep… only gone for a month Simmons" Daisy said as she patted the girl's back.

She pulled out and said her goodbyes to the rest of the team before leaving with Coulson. Coulson took the bus to fly her on the other side. When they arrived at the cabin, Daisy had to admit that this place was a little less welcoming as there were also fences around the area. She followed Coulson into the cabin and placed her bag on the couch, "S.H.I.E.L.D owns their own retreat?"

"Yes and No. Technically this cabin was used by Captain America after he defrosted and the Hulk"

Daisy couldn't help but smile when she heard the excited tone in his voice as he spoke about the avengers, "Have you ever met them?" she didn't know much about them, but they didn't seem too very good at their jobs… especially if HYDRA was still a threat and aliens like the Kree came to earth without alerting one of them.

"Not only have I met them, but I also died for them"

Daisy frowned at that, oh right, she had forgotten that he was hit by Loki's staff, but she had assumed that he was a bystander, "They're not really good at their jobs are they?"

Coulson raised his eyebrow at that, this is the first time he met an anti-avenger… well, not the first time. Lots of people didn't like them, but that was mainly because the Avengers stopped their evil plans from happening, "They are when it comes to the bigger threat"

"But the smaller threats like HYDRA doesn't matter?" Daisy asked, there was no malice in her voice, it was just a simple question. She knew that Coulson was a fan of them, but she couldn't help but dislike them for one simple reason; Coulson died on their watch.

"That's why we have S.H.I.E.L.D" Coulson replied enthusiastically. Daisy wasn't sure what the world would be like if someone like Coulson didn't exist, He was single handedly taking the responsibility to protect the people from threats that miss the eye of the avengers.

"Anyways, you and the team don't have to worry about me" Daisy reassured as she sat on the rusty old chair that had dust covering on it. She blew the table and instantly coughed when the dust flew in her mouth.

Coulson wasn't too sure about that, "It's hard not to. Everyone on the team cares about you"

"I know…" Daisy mumbled as she took her bracelet off and put the watch on, "I care about them too" she admitted softly. Coulson knew that, if she didn't then she wouldn't be here right now.

Coulson walked over to the cupboard and began showing the stocks of packaged food that he had bought for her and then the fridge that was filled with drinks and frozen food, "If you ever need anything you can contact me"

"Jeeeze Coulson, I could live out here for an entire year" She joked as she saw the amount of food stocked in the cabin.

Coulson nodded his head, he knew that Daisy was waiting for him to leave, but he was feeling anxious, "So, do I get to meet your inhuman friends?"

"Sorry but, one of them hates humans and the other needs to learn how to stop trusting people" Daisy said as she thought of how different Gordon and Lincoln were.

"So what's the training process going to be like? Is it dangerous?"

"A.C… you can leave now" Daisy wasn't going to answer that because she knew that Coulson wasn't going to be pleased with the way that Gordon was going to teach her how to control her powers.

Gordon was a hard ass but he did it because he cared about her and the other Inhumans. Plus, he was one of the oldest Inhumans, next to Jiaying.

"Are you sure beca-"

"Yes" Daisy had to stand up and physically push Coulson out of the door to get him to leave. He gave her final hug goodbye before leaving on the BUS to go back to the others. She let out a soft sigh… this was the first time in a long time that she felt alone. She was so used to feeling this way, that she had forgotten how much it sucked, but it was necessary. She walked over to the couch and shouted, "Gordon!"

A few seconds past and Daisy saw something blue surrounding her. She looked behind her and saw Gordon standing with a smiling Lincoln, "Hey Beautiful" Gordon said with a smug smile on his face.

It's been so long since she had seen the older man. She walked around the couch and hugged Gordon and then Lincoln before letting them go, "You haven't aged a day"

Gordon knew her comment was directed at him, "Of course not. China has some great skin care routine"

Daisy was pretty sure if Gordon still had his eyes, he would have winked at her.

"You look good" Lincoln commented as he sat on one of the seats while Daisy leaned on the couch, "You look happy"

"Honestly… I am" Daisy admitted as she looked at Lincoln who was looking at her proudly, "These people… it's hard not to get attached to them"

"I'd love to meet them" Lincoln wanted to know who made Daisy this happy, the only time she had seen her smile was when she was speaking to Katya. But when she spoke to Katya, it was forced happiness in an attempt to reassure the little girl that everything was going to be okay.

"No way pretty boy" Gordon shook his head adamantly, "You talk to much. You'd probably spill all our secret to them in a heartbeat"

Lincoln took offense to that, "No I wouldn't"

"I'm sorry, didn't I have to track down that girl who you slept with and have her killed because she was going to expose your powers to the world?" Gordon replied back.

"Gordon's right and considering how I was the one who had to kill her, I'm going to make the call and say no. You can't meet them, not yet"

Lincoln looked down at his hands with guilt as he remembered the night that he had called Gordon to help him. Gordon was the best tracker in the world. The second he could visualise your face, he can find you. And Daisy was the best killer he knew, she made the death look like an accident. If there was one thing he hated, it was that he had made Daisy kill an innocent person, at the age of 18.

Despite Daisy being the youngest, she along with Ward, Jiaying and Gordon, were the most respected. Whenever one of them got into trouble, Daisy would drop everything in a heartbeat and come to rescue their asses.

"I hate it when you two are together, you always gang up on me" Lincoln joked with a smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway, did you find Yo-Yo?"

Lincoln nodded his head, "Yeah but… she refuses to come back to the Afterlife. She claims to have some shit to deal with in Columbia"

Daisy shook her head. She kept track of Yo-Yo and knew that the older woman was using her powers to help her family and friends. One day, she is going to get caught and Daisy would be the one who will have to clean up the price,"And things in the Afterlife?"

Gordon walked over to the kitchen and started making himself some coffee, "Everyone's scared with Calvin on the loose, some chose to leave and go into hiding with their own families while others stayed to fight"

Daisy rubbed her forehead and sighed, she was afraid that was going to happen. There was both an advantage and disadvantage to that. Advantage, her father won't be able to find all of them at once. Disadvantage, there was strength in numbers and most of the inhumans in the Afterlife weren't fighters.

"Where the hell is Ward? I haven't been able to get a hold of him for weeks" Daisy growled, she was both annoyed and worried about him.

"I don't know" Gordon muttered, "I tried to find the bastard but he's purposely preventing me from tracking him"

"What the hell is he doing?" Daisy didn't know what Ward's plans were, but she was pissed that he just left Lincoln for some random girl, "I swear to god, he better not have slept with her. He sleeps with everyone"

"Wouldn't be surprised" Lincoln said, he, like Daisy and Gordon was annoyed by Ward's behaviour. This wouldn't be the first time he did this, he kept doing questionable things like joining his old S.O to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I'm not too worried about Ward. He can take care of himself" Gordon said as he picked up the mugs and gave one to Daisy and one to Lincoln who gratefully took the coffee out of their hands, "I'm more worried about you. Joining this S.H.I. organisations who not only deal with alien threats like us, but also know of your powers? Why not just kill them all?"

"Because they're not like HYDRA or the people that Lincoln casually sleeps around with" Lincoln threw his hands up in the air, clearly offended but realised that she had a point and just sipped his coffee, "They had numerous chances to kill me but instead, they saved me"

"Saved you?" Lincoln's eyebrows scrunched with worry, "I didn't think that you needed saving"

"Yeah… I didn't either" she replied as she looked down at her drink.

"We trust your judgement" Gordon said firmly, "But if things go south…"

"I'll kill them myself" Her voice was filled with confidence and reassurance although, on the inside, she could feel herself breaking at the thought of harming one of her own.

Gordon smiled when he heard the coldness in Daisy's voice. Good, she wasn't too soft. People like Lincoln he didn't trust to be with people but Daisy was smarter than him, she did what she had to do for the safety of her people, "Good, now before we get into the reasons why you summoned me. I need to consult something with you"

Daisy wasn't aware that there was anything to consult, "What's up?"

"Recently, I encountered a new inhuman who goes by the name Raina", yep, that name definitely rings a bell. She was the porcupine bitch who scratched her back, "We've been holding her in the box since she seemed too emotionally unstable but now, she's gotten better. I want to offer her to stay"

Daisy shook her head, "That's a bad idea. That crazy chick is with Calvin"

"We're aware of that" Lincoln was the one who was treating her medically, she seemed a bit pricky, pun intended, but she also seemed lost, "But Calvin manipulated her. He wanted her to go in and activate the temple, he was apparently hoping that the temple had a more… impactful effect"

"He thought the city would release the mist into the world?" Daisy questioned.

Lincoln nodded his head, "But something happened and the obelisk got destroyed"

"Yeah, a good man died" Daisy said as she remembered how Trip had been nice to her. She wasn't hung up on his death, but she knew what he meant to the team.

"Even so, we do not judge people on their past" Gordon said as he turned his face to look at Daisy.

Even though he had no eyes, she could tell that he was staring into her soul, "Look, you're asking for my opinion and I say no. She's too much of a risk. But if you, Lincoln and Jiaying say she's okay, then let her stay. But the second she acts suspicious, you come to me and I'll slit her throat myself. We can't risk a mistake with Calvin on the loose"

Gordon nodded his head at that, it was fair. This was why Daisy was respected, she never tried to impose her own opinions onto anyone and she openly listened to what everyone wanted and did her best to help them. Of course, there were the ungrateful people who hated her, but most of them were aware of Daisy's efforts to protect them.

"Okay, now for the reason why we are here" Gordon put his cup down and walked over to Daisy and snatched her wrist, "What the hell is this thing on your wrist?"

"It suppresses my powers"

"You said they don't fear you, yet they put this… device on you, to control you?"

Lincoln stood up and looked at the watch around Daisy's wrist, "This is impressive"

"Impressive? It's disgusting" Gordon growled. He was a proud inhuman. He was proud of who he was and what he could do however, that was also an issue as it fueled his hatred for humans.

"I chose to wear this" She snatched her arm back.

"They're trying to control you because they fear you"

"Fear me? Yes" There was no doubt about it, if Simmons or Fitz or even Coulson or May had a destructive power like her that they couldn't control, then she would be scared as hell of them and for them, "But control me? No. They want me to learn about my powers which is why we are here. If it wasn't for them I would have never asked for your help"

"You want our help?" This was the first time hearing Daisy ask for help.

"Unlike you, I didn't go through the necessary training needed to control these powers"

"Training? Gordon beat the shit of out of us until we learnt how to control it" Lincoln said as he pointed at the person who was like a mentor to him. Gordon was practically the teacher of the other inhumans. Since he was the oldest and most skilled at using his skills, the others learnt from him.

"Shut up electric boy" Gordon began circling Daisy and nodded his head, "I've been wanting to train you for a long time but being on the run doesn't help things. I must warn you… my methods are… unethical and quite harsh"

Daisy nodded her head, she didn't expect any difference. She had heard stories from the other inhumans about how scared of Gordon they were, "Unethical? My entire life revolves around that"

Gordon smirked at that, "Okay then, let's begin"

* * *

_6 months later… _

Coulson tiredly rubbed his eyes as he read the biopsy report that Jemma had sent in. A few days ago, a report came in saying that a women who looked like a hybrid between human and porcupine came in. When he went to investigate, he was shocked to see Raina's body lying in the alley way.

The second that he saw Raina's dead body, he knew, deep within his guts that Daisy had something to do with it, although, he didn't want to believe it.

He lost contact with her over 2 months ago. The last message she sent was that she needed more time to practice and get a hold of her power and she'll return once she was ready. But, when he went to the retreat to visit her, she was gone. All of her stuff was there, and there were no signs of a struggle, but Daisy was gone, as if she had vanished into thin air.

He had watched a security tape and found that some guy with teleportation powers, took Daisy away but he could tell that the man wasn't a hostile because Daisy had spoken to him and the other young boy as if they were friends.

He has been searching for her ever since then, but 6 months has passed and there were still no signs of her. Well, no signs other than the blood trail she was leaving behind. It was easy to find the connection between her and the dead bodies.

Firstly, the five victims died in a similar way to Whitehall. Either they had a heart attack and their heart stopped beating or they went into cardiac arrest. Secondly, the five victims that she had killed, including Raina, were powered individuals who were known for working with HYDRA.

If Coulson was being honest, he didn't care for the power individual's deaths. They all committed mass massacres, killed innocent children, or simply tortured people for fun. He was more worried about the path that Daisy was on. S.H.I.E.L.D's policy was to capture and not kill, yet it looked like Daisy was ruthlessly assassinating these people with no witnesses or evidence behind.

Everyone was going crazy, thinking that Daisy was once again brainwashed but Coulson reassured everyone that-that wasn't the case. Because if it was, then Daisy wouldn't be killing enhanced people who worked with Calvin, she would be trying to recruit them for him.

"Thinking about Daisy?", May questioned as she walked into Coulson's office.

"When am I not?". That was true, not a day goes by where Daisy didn't intrude his thoughts. He was constantly wondering where she was, whether she was out there all along, what if she was injured and bleeding to death? Too many thoughts crossed his mind when he thought of the young agent who he forced to go on this path, "I just don't understand… what happened to make her go on this… personal killing spree"

May looked down at her feet and nodded her head. Coulson wasn't the only one who had a hard time wrapping his head around this. She and the rest of the team were starting to question Daisy's loyalties, "At least she's not killing innocent people. Everyone she's killed thus far, had committed some sort of crime that deserves the death penalty"

The only reason why the team still trusted Daisy, was because everyone she hunted had committed a crime that deserved the death penalty. I'd be a different story if she was killing innocent people on the streets, but this was more personal and strategic.

"So what? We just let her be an executioner?" Coulson wasn't going to let Daisy go further down this path and neither was May.

May knew that Coulson's paranoia was getting to him. He was acting like a father towards Daisy and she couldn't blame him. She felt this surge of protectiveness over Daisy too. The young girl was like magnet pulling everyone out of the darkness and bringing out the light however, by doing that she dragged herself into the dark and tried to carry the burden. Whatever Daisy was doing, she was doing for not only herself, but for them and the her Inhuman family, she was carrying the burden so they don't have to, "Let her? Absolutely not. But you have to understand that we pushed her on this path by forcing her to learn how to control her powers"

Coulson knew that May was right, Daisy was on this path because of them. They had pressured her to learn how to control her powers because of their own fears, not because of Daisy. He realised how selfish it was of him to ask her to do this, "Why do you think she's doing this?"

May had more than enough time to think of different scenarios that would push Daisy onto this path and she could only think of one thing, "Because something bad happened. Something that was bad enough to make her snap"

"There are only two things that she cares about, us and them" Coulson knew that for a fact.

"Something must have happened with the Inhumans. Maybe Calvin found them and… I don't know, killed one of her people"

That would actually explain a lot. Coulson was hoping for another reason but that seemed the most plausible. He wondered if she was working with the other Inhumans to execute the HYDRA enhanced. The main thing that he was worried about, was what if one of the Inhumans decided that S.H.I.E.L.D was the enemy because of their history with S.H.I.E.L.D's old policy under Nick Fury.

If there was a war between Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D which side would she take. He knew that he wasn't the only one who was thinking that. The entire team were wondering where Daisy's loyalties lie, "What if things gets worse? And she moves on from killing HYDRA enhanced to killing S.H.I.E.L.D personnel's who treated anything that was different like a rodent"

"If they're treating anyone, human, inhuman or alien like a rodent, then they're not S.H.I.E.L.D. They're monsters and sometimes, monsters like them need to be put down". May knows without a doubt, that she had killed people who didn't deserve to die, but she always justified it by saying that it was for a good cause, even if she didn't believe it. "Look, I know you're worried about her, but you need to trust that Daisy is more than capable of keeping herself grounded. Even though she was in HYDRA since the age of 10, she was able to maintain her morals and save Bobbi and Jemma before she met us. Yes, she is going on a killing spree but she hasn't gone too far off the deep end, there's still time to stop her from going down that road"

Coulson nodded his head, she had a point, "You're right".

He was going to put all of his trust in Daisy and wait for her to come back. He wasn't going to say this out loud, even though he was pretty sure that the entire team was also feeling the same way, but he was afraid that Daisy was going to choose the Inhumans over them. Which would be understandable if she chose to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. to go with them, then he would have to accept it but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. He just hoped that a war between them never happens, because he wouldn't know what to do if Daisy chose to fight by their side.

An alert on his tablet pulled him away from his thoughts, "A good distraction" he said as he read the report. He walked over to his tablet and pressed the button that alerted everyone that there was a mission and to gather in the meeting room.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

_4 months after the drop off..._

Daisy's eyes shot open and as per usual, she was met with absolute darkness. She was kneeling on her knees and the only thing that she could sense was the vibrations that her body was emitting. She stood up when she felt another presence in the room.

"Gordon" She said with a bored tone.

"It's been a while" Gordon said with a smirk, even though Daisy couldn't see him, she could feel his smugness, "Have you gotten used to the darkness?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. No, she hasn't. It sucked being trapped in this box. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she was on the verge of going crazy. She had gotten a handle of her powers in the first month of training with Gordon, but the asshole wouldn't let her leave yet because he claimed that she wasn't in tuned with her abilities. So, he blind-sided her and teleported into this bloody box that felt more like a torture room than anything. He had installed different kinds of machines that would turn on and make her experience a near-death experience. For example, she almost died from being poisoned by a dart and Gordon had beaten her half to death with a boe staff. Keep in mind, this all happened in the first week of being here.

"Oh… you're mad at me"

"No shit" Daisy spat, "You locked me in here for god knows how many months! In pitch darkness!"

Do you know how hard it is to find where the bloody bathroom and shower was in pitch darkness? It was hard, especially when she wasn't used to differentiating the frequencies of different objects.

"It's part of your training" Gordon justified himself.

"Yeah, I realised that when you brought a knife throwing machine and hid it in this bloody room" Daisy had numerous cuts all over her body because the knives didn't make a sound so instead, she was forced to dodge them by sensing the vibrational frequencies of the knives which was difficult since it was her first time doing that.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Then how about freezing my ass half frozen?" Daisy didn't know what the hell Gordon was thinking when he installed a machine that caused even the walls to turn into ice.

"Being cold slows down you heartbeat, in normal cases you would have died from hypothermia but you were able to increase your own heartbeat to keep yourself warm"

Shit, Gordon really did have a purpose for everything. Daisy rubbed her forehead tiredly and just wanted to get out of this place, "Tell me that it's graduation day", as pissed as she was with Gordon, she knew that he was doing this because he wanted Daisy to have full control over her powers.

A smile appeared on Gordon's face and all of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Next thing she knew, she was no longer embroiled in darkness, but she was now in the cabin. She immediately covered her eyes as she her head pound with a burning sensation from going dark, to light to quickly, "Oh right, sorry. I forget how the light affects people" he pulled sunglasses and put it on her, "It'll take a hours to get used to it"

Daisy sighed in relief when she opened her eyes and saw actual light instead of darkness, "How long has it been?"

Gordon thought about and began counting his fingers, "3 months"

"3 months?" Daisy shouted, she was supposed to return to S.H.I.E.L.D 2 months ago.

"I made Lincoln send them a message. They said that they're going back to base and you can come back whenever you're ready"

Well… there was a bright side to this. At least they didn't think that she abandoned them or anything. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. Not only was she sleep deprived because of her thoughts and paranoia, but she was also readjusting to the outside world. She could feel everything shaking at a different frequency and it was loud but she was able to control it now. It didn't feel overwhelming however, it felt like she had tinnitus, a constant ringing in her ear.

Gordon also reached into his coat and pulled out her watch, "This belongs to you" he gently grabbed Daisy's wrist and put it on for her.

"Thanks" Daisy muttered, don't get her wrong, she was still pissed at Gordon for trapping in the hell box for 3 months without warning, but to be fair she did ask for it when she consented to Gordon using unethical methods to train her, "And also thank you for doing this… for helping me control my powers"

She pressed on her watch to turn on the suppressor which cancelled out the sounds and sighed in relief. Just because she could control her powers, doesn't mean she wants to listen to the vibrational frequency of everything around her.

"You did all the work. I just gave you a push in the right direction"

"You gave me a push in the pits of hell but yes… let's say the right direction because it sounds nicer" Daisy said.

"Before you leave, you need to uphold your end of the deal"

Shit, Daisy completely forgot about her deal with Gordon. In return for Gordon's training, she had to go back to the Afterlife and pay a visit to Jiaying. Daisy sighed and looked down at her clothes… well, not really clothes. She was wearing a sports bra and black shorts. It was the only thing in the wardrobe.

"Let me take a shower and get changed"

When Daisy went into the bathroom she closed the door and didn't bother turning on the lights. She took off her watch and got into the shower.

Once she was finished, she changed into her infamous black jeans, grey shirt and leather jacket. She grabbed her sunglasses and knives that she packed, "Let's go"

* * *

When Gordon teleported her into the Afterlife, she could immediately smell the different scent in the air. It was familiar, it smelt like home. Her eyes scanned the familiar buildings of the hideout, there were beautifully designed houses for each family, a temporary shelter for those, either enhanced or inhuman, to stay in until they decide what they wanted to do with their lives, and a beautiful mansion where Jiaying lived with Gordon, Lincoln, Ward and her. But with Ward going awol, Lincoln back in mexico to help Yo-Yo do her thing, and her with S.H.I.E.L.D, it was just Jiaying and Gordon.

She wondered if she was lonely…she suddenly felt guilty when she thought of the inhuman mother of them all, being alone in that mansion alone. Gordon was always popping in and out of places. She knew that the inhumans had weekly traditions where they gathered in the mansion and brought food, just to talk and have fun. It was one of the things that she appreciated about the Afterlife.

"I need to go check something out. You know what do when you're done"

Daisy nodded her head and watched Gordon teleport away. She turned off the inhibitor and sucked in a deep breath as she listened to everything around her. Unlike being in the city where the machinery was giving off loud and intrusive vibrations, the trees, birds, rocks and mother nature all together, was more peaceful and calming. She could feel how many inhumans were here, there are probably 15 families here.

She knew some inhumans had kids and wanted to keep their kids here. She had heard cases of inhumans falling in love with humans when exploring the city, but if that occured the couple had to choose, the human stays in the Afterlife without escape, or the inhuman leaves and never comes back. It sucked but it was necessary.

She walked over to the mansion and pushed the door open. She couldn't sense any life presence and knew that Jiaying must be up the hill. Jiaying was a peaceful person, she enjoyed the outdoors and the fresh air.

She decided to take a detour and walk around the mansion. It was clean, and the fresh smell of xiao long bao filled the air. She knew that Jiaying must have cooked it. She walked into the dining room and saw pictures of all the inhumans on the wall. There was one picture frame that put a smile on her face. It was a picture of Ward, Yo-Yo and Lincoln standing next to Jiaying and Gordon. This was when they had first found the deserted place. She was only 17 at the time but it was a good memory.

She put the frame down and decided not to waste any more time. She walked outside of the house and went up the hill to see a familiar person leaning on the fence, looking out at the mountains. She sucked in a deep breath and mustered the courage to face Jiaying. She slowly walked towards her and said, "When was the last time you sucked someone's life force?", it wasn't the most appropriate question to ask, but it was definitely an icebreaker.

Jiaying's head whipped around at the familiar voice. A beautiful smile that screamed happiness appeared on Jiaying's face as Daisy walked up to the women who had her arms open to hug, "Oh my gosh" she tightened her hug on Daisy and was afraid of letting go. But she wanted to see Daisy's face so she let the young girl and gripped her shoulders, "Look at you, it's been too long"

"I know" Daisy said with a matching smile but she looked down at her hands with guilt.

Jiaying saw it and grabbed Daisy's hand, "Come on sweetheart. We have a lot to catch up on" she pulled Daisy up to the seat and sat down, "Lincoln filled me in. So apparently you're working with S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"I am"

"Good" Jiaying never liked the thought of Daisy working with the terrorist organization, "Now tell, did you make friends?"

An embarrassed smile appeared on her face as she thought about the friends that she made in S.H.I.E.L.D, "I did".

"Tell me about them"

Daisy didn't realise how much she missed talking to Jiaying, but the next thing she knows, she spilling almost everything about S.H.I.E.L.D, except for the super confidential stuff… and the part of her almost killing herself. Despite Daisy leaving some important details out, she knew that Daisy was happy. Happier than she has ever seen her and that was all she could ask for.

"I killed Whitehall by the way"

Daisy watched as Jiaying's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't heard that name in so long, "Whitehall…"

Daisy wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to bring it up or not, but Jiaying deserved to know what happened to the bastard who treated her like a labrat, "Yeah… I read the experiments that he had performed on you", she saw the fearful look in Jiaying's eyes and instantly regretted bringing it up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up"

"N-No… thank you" Jiaying whispered as she put her hand over Daisy's. There were tears in her eyes as she remembered the face of the man who gave her these scars on her face, "You don't know how much it means to me but… I don't want you fighting on my behalf Skye...I mean Daisy"

Daisy shook her head, "Daisy… Skye, you can call me whatever you want" she said, she had given her the name Daisy and she knew her when she was Skye, "But… you don't have to carry this burden alone. During our two years in the pits we just talked about me and my stupid problems-"

"Hey" Jiaying sternly cut her off, "Your problems are far from stupid. What they did to you was far worse than anything that they had done to me. You had to endure two years of torture while I idly sat back and watched…"

"You didn't just sit back and watch" Daisy could hear how much Jiaying regretted not doing more for her, but the thing is, Jiaying did more for her than anyone had in her life, "You took care of me when I was the verge of death, got beat up for defending me against the scientist when I was too sick to even stand on my own two feet, gave me your meals so I can build up strength and you are the only reason why I'm as sane as I am now. I owe everything to you"

Jiaying shook her head. Damn, it was really hard convincing someone who hates themselves that they were better than their own perception. Wait a minute…. Was this how her team felt when she made self-deprecating jokes?

"But… that wasn't the point I'm trying to make. 2 years and I barely know anything about your past"

Jiaying looked at Daisy with a gentle eyes, "I'll tell you everything you want to know… but after the celebration"

Daisy was taken back by that, "There's a celebration tonight?"

"I think everyone needs this celebration to take their minds off Calvin. Gordon has been trying to track him but it's been difficult since he's not an inhuman and he's always on the move"

That was true, "Yeah… My dad is great at being a coward. Had years of experience doing that".

Daisy realised what she had said a little too late. She let herself slip up because of how comfortable she was with Jiaying. She watched as Jiaying's face went from gentle to confused to shock, "Wh-What did you just say?"

Daisy hasn't told anyone about Calvin being her father, it was easier just telling people that he was the head scientist of the crazy experiments, "It's...complicated…" she began panicking when she saw Jiaying jump up from the seat and walk over to the fence. She knew there was a chance that the inhumans would turn their backs on her once they found out that she was the daughter of the mad man. She stood up and stood behind Jiaying, not wanting to approach the older woman until she had time to think.

"That's impossible…"

Daisy felt her heart drop when she heard, what she thought was disappointment and anger, in her voice, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you", she felt her voice cracking. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she hated seeing Jiaying so upset with her. Jiaying was one of the rare people that she was okay with being vulnerable.

"No!" Jiaying shouted as she turned to look at Daisy with tears in her own eyes. She realised that she was yelling at Daisy and immediately softened it when she saw how scared Daisy looked, "I'm sorry… I'm just confused. H-how do you know that he's you father? You said that you were an orphan"

"I am… I was. When I was a baby, someone found me on the side of the streets and brought me into the orphanage. I spent 10 years there until Calvin… my dad found me and told me who he was", she could see Jiaying registering this information, "I was told not to tell anyone about him and then he erased my memory. When he kidnapped me, I got all of my memories back"

Jiaying turned away and continued to look at the mountains. The silence was deafening, She wished that Jiaying would scream, curse or even shout at her… anything but being silent. A few minutes went by and Daisy was still standing in her spot, trying to think whether she should run away from this or stay and deal with this like a normal person.

"How's your powers?"

Daisy blinked a few times and looked around to see if she was asking her or someone else but there was no one here, "W-W-What?"

"Your powers" Jiaying wiped away her tears and turned to look at Daisy, but there was something in her eyes. It was like her lifelong search finally came to an end, and she was content, "Gordon told me that he put you through the pits. I tried telling him that it was too harsh but he said he can't special treatment just because your his favourite student"

The fear and anxiety dissipated into thin air when she saw Jiaying trying to change the subject. A part of her was worried as to why Jiaying was choosing to ignore it, that was her style not Jiaying's but she didn't mind, "Favourite student?" she asked smugly. Jiaying gestured for Daisy to come up to the fence with her to watch the sunset together.

"Yeah, he said that you are a quick learner and you complained the least. It took Ward a solid 2 years to be able to survive even a month in that pit. You survived three months and Gordon had said that the reason why he took you out was because you mastered the pits and looked like you were bored of it"

"Not much to do but train in pure darkness" Daisy replied as she tried not to think about it.

Jiaying saw the anxious look in Daisy's eyes and wondered if she had suffered some psychological effects from being in the dark for such a long period of time. She knew that Lincoln had some ill-versed effects from being in darkness for a month, "You just got out of the pits… are you suffering from any effects?"

Daisy shook her head but she froze when she suddenly remembered what she had done during the first month of being in the pits.

* * *

_Daisy's eyes snapped open. In front of her, was Skye, standing there with an annoyed expression on her face, "What? You got tired of playing the goodie tissue act and now you want back in?"_

_Daisy was no longer the scared girl who just found out that her father was her creator and had all her locked memories open up. She plainly looked at the younger version of her and tilted her head, "Not exactly" _

_Skye took a step forward towards Daisy and was impressed that she wasn't crying or whimpering like a little bitch. A disturbing smirk appeared on her face, "Oh.. I know why you're here. You need my help don't you?" _

_Daisy raised her eyebrow with an amused expression plastered on her face. She put her hands in her pockets and gave her a bored expression, "Help? From you?" she scoffed at the thought. She would rather her take over her dead body before she asked this version of herself for any help. The smug smile on Skye's face remained but Daisy knew something that she doesn't, "You know… these past few months had me thinking… How did daddy dearest manage to control me? The Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine only returns lost or forgotten memories so… that explains my very pitiful emotional state however… Being here is impossible. Even if you are my subconscious" _

_Daisy smirked when she saw Skye's smug smile drop and she took a slow step towards her. As sadistic as it was, it was satisfying to watch Skye cower in fear of her. Daisy faked a shocked gasp, "Oh, are you scared? I thought you didn't feel fear because emotions are a weakness"_

_"Shut up!" Skye shouted as she threw a punch at Daisy but Daisy caught her first. Skye's eyes widened when she felt her hand begin to vibrate, before she knew it Daisy's grip on her fist tightened and she felt her hands shatter. She collapsed onto her knees with a yelp of pain._

_"Oops… sorry. I'm still getting used to my powers" Daisy said as she flexed her hands. She looked at Skye who was clutching her hand against her chest. "You see, now that I can control my powers, I can sense every vibrational frequency within the area… including my own body"_

_Skye's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. She tried to kick Daisy in the head but Daisy easily slipped under it and lifted her hand to quake Skye's body onto the other side. She rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt. _

_"Nanotechnology, it's impressive. It remained undetected from any screen testing or x-rays", Daisy walked over to Skye, "Unfortunately for you though… even nanotechnology gives off a certain vibration. I know that you're not really me, you're just a microchip that dad injected in me to switch off the hippocampus section of my brain. And while my body acts like a brainless super soldier, my consciousness gets stuck here" _

_"H-How do you know that?" _

_Daisy wasn't smart enough to know about the hippocampus hell, she still didn't understand it but Lincoln had rambled on about the different parts of the brain, "That doesn't matter". _

_Daisy, who was now standing over Skye, bent down and placed her hand over Skye's chest. She could feel the fake heart pumping against Skye's chest. _

_"Please don't", Daisy's eyes widened when Skye's face turned into Katya's. Now her hand was over the little girl's chest, "Daisy… What are you doing? I'm scared" _

_Daisy let out a sigh and an bored expression replaced her shocked features. She blurred out Katya's face and slowly began to compress Katya's heartbeat, she ignored the screams of the little girl as she stopped the girl's heart from beating_

_All of a sudden there was silence. _

_No heartbeat. _

_Nothing. _

_She looked around her and it looked like the simulation was disappearing._

* * *

**"**Let's just say I had some me-time" Daisy shook away the memory of her killing herself, oddly enough, it was quite therapeutic but probably not the healthiest thing to tell people.

Jiaying remained unconvinced but she could tell that Daisy didn't want to talk about it. She bent down and picked up a rock, "We never got a chance to talk about your powers. Explain it to me"

Daisy clicked her tongue and tried to think about, "I don't really know how to explain it". She knew what she could do now that she learnt how to treat her powers as if it's her sixth sense rather than a disease, "If anyone asks, I'll just say I make things shake"

Jiaying chuckled at that. Of course her daug… no, of course Skye wouldn't know how to explain her powers yet have complete mastery over it in 4 months, "Okay, how about I give you a more detailed description", she showed Daisy the rock and said, "Everything is shaking already, vibrating at its own natural frequency. The stones, the woods in the trees… I believe that now, since you have complete control over your powers, you can sense those frequencies and resonate with them so not everything is shaking. Only what you choose"

Daisy smiled at Jiaying's explanation, it was spot on. That was the best explanation for describing her powers without all the scientific stuff involved, "You know, I think you'd get along with my science friends at S.H.I.E.L.D"

A sad chuckled escaped from her lips and Daisy looked confused, "I hope to meet them one day. Especially this Coulson and May person"

Daisy would honestly love to introduce Jiaying to them. She thought that they'd get along well since Jiaying was the complete opposite of everyone that she had met. She was peaceful and as calm as the sea but when disturbed or threatened, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Anyway, show me your powers. This is the first time that I've ever seen you at peace with your powers"

Daisy wasn't going to lie, she was. But she'd still would have preferred not to have undergone all the experiments to get them. Daisy lifted up the stone and smirked at Jiaying, "I can do you one better". She dropped the rock onto the ground and looked at the snowy mountain. She lifted her hand up and watched as she caused an controlled avalanche.

"That is amazing" Jiaying watched in awe at the avalanche. Daisy nodded her head as she dropped her arm and watched the sun go down. The silence between them was broken by the sound of Chinese music playing and people talking from behind. They turned around to see the Afterlife decorated in lights with Inhumans, "We should go"

Daisy let out a childish groan, she really didn't feel like socialising, "No, do we have to?"

"Come on Skye, everyone misses you" Jiayang practically had to push Daisy down the hill. She immediately recognised some of the Inhumans faces, others were new or human.

"Daisy?"

Daisy turned her head to see Deathlok wearing civilian clothing, "Nice clothes. I thought you only wore the suit"

"The suit's a little to intimidating plus, civilian clothing hides all the bionics and burn marks… except for the scars on my face"

"There's nothing wrong with having scars on your face" Jiayang's soft tone was motherly, even to Deathlok who was a grown ass man.

Deathlok smiled and looked at Daisy, "Drink? I think you I owe you that much after you saved my life"

Daisy scoffed, he was giving her too much credit, "Save your life? All I did was recommend you to this place?", when she saw how much Mike was struggling in his life because of his enhanced and militant body, she knew that the only place where he and his son could live in peace was here, in the afterlife.

"You gave me a chance to heal. Now I can finally be with my son" Mike looked at Daisy and at Jiaying, "Both of you helped through a lot"

"No Peterson, you healed all on your own. We just provided you a safe space" Jiaying said. Daisy didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel proud of Jiaying… but it was a different kind of pride, it was the kind of pride that a daughter would feel when they saw their mother doing something right.

"Well, I still you owe you both a drink"

Jiaying shot Daisy a look that said, _don't even think about it young lady, _but Daisy could really use some liquid courage if she was going to socialise all night, "Just one drink" she pleaded.

Jiaying let out a soft sigh but couldn't resist smiling, "Fine, but don't even think about getting hammered"

Daisy laughed and quickly pulled Mike to the bar. There, she spotted some old friends and immediately got pulled into a conversation. She spent over 2 hours talking with everyone. She mainly listened to everyone's story because she couldn't disclose any details to them about what she had been doing, but she enjoyed it to an extent. Once the group of inhumans left her to go and dance. Daisy turned back to the bar where she ordered her 3rd drink without Jiaying looking.

"S.H.I.E.L.D huh?"

Daisy eyed Mike suspiciously, "You know about them?"

"Not the organisation itself… but I know Phil Coulson"

Oh, that was news to her. She was interested in hearing this story, "Really?"

Mike nodded his head as he sipped his beer, "After the centipede program… I kind of went batshit crazy… I put my son in danger", Daisy could hear how much Mike cared about her son. Her love for his son was the only reason why she let an enhanced into the Afterlife, "Coulson had the chance to shoot me dead but… he didn't. Instead, he chose to take a chance and save me"

Daisy smiled proudly at that. It was such a Coulson thing to do. Her smile turned into a frown as she began to realise how much she missed him and the rest of the team. She never really missed anyone but for some reason, it felt like there was a hold in her chest that could only be filled when she was with her members, "Sounds like him", she blinked her beer with Mike and gulped the beer down.

"Skye!" Daisy turned around to see Charles Hinton walking over to them with a baby in his hand. He was an innocent older man who was brought into the program later in the stage, he wasn't HYDRA, just a plain old homeless man who had been targeted to be a participant in the experiments.

"Oh my god is that a baby?" There was both confusion and awkwardness in her voice as she pointed at the baby girl? Or is that a boy? All babies look the same, it didn't matter.

"Polly and I had her last year" Charles said as he showed off his baby girl to Daisy who just smiled, "Her name's Robin"

"It's a great name" Mike said when he let the baby girl get a hold of his fingers.

"Do you want to hold her?" Charles asked Daisy who ferociously shook her head.

"Nope, not a chance" She said as she got out of her seat and twirled away from them, "I'm going to go and… hide from this mini feline"

"It's good to see you to"

Daisy couldn't help but walk over to Charles and give him a peck on the cheeks, he was like a grandpa of the inhumans. His powers were the worst in her opinion. He had the power to see people's deaths, hence the gloves he wore on his hands, "I'm glad you're happy with Polly"

"Me too" Daisy smiled and walked away. Crowds were never her thing and now that she had control of her powers, she could feel the vibration of the music, people dance, talking and walking. She felt everything and she knew that she could turn on the suppressor to cancel out the noise but here… she felt like it was disrespectful to use a device that makes her inhuman. Instead, she went to the small bridge where no-one was and leaned on the rails to watch the koi fishes swim.

"Too much noise?" Daisy didn't need to turn around to know that Jiaying was standing behind her. The older inhuman leaned against the rails with Daisy and looked up at the moon, "This is my favourite time of day. The community is strong, they continue to thrive after everything they have been through it's remarkable to see… it's inspiring"

Daisy felt a sense of warmth when Jiaying spoke like this, "That's because of you" Daisy said as she turned her head to look at Jiaying, "You inspire people to believe that peace can exist… you inspire people like me to believe it and that's saying a lot". Daisy thought that she said something wrong when she tears welling in Jiaying's eyes.

"Peace… is such a fragile thing" Jiaying muttered as she looked down at her hands to hide her tears, "It only takes one, single event to shatter it"

Daisy was now getting worried, why was Jiaying speaking like this. She was usually optimistic and giving her hope but now… she sounded like she was going to die… but that's impossible. Jiaying couldn't get sick and if she could, then she could just take someone's life force, "Jiaying… Wh-what's happening?"

"You asked me about my life before the experiments. When I was younger, I owned a clinic. It was nothing special, just a side clinic in the middle of nowhere in China. One day, it was pouring rain and when I looked out of the window… I saw a man who was having car trouble and immediately grabbed my umbrella and ran out to help him"

Daisy gulped back her saliva and for whatever reason, her eyes began to water as she heard Jiaying's tone being filled with pure pain, regret, sadness yet there was a tinge of nostalgia.

"When I ran up to the man… he didn't know any Chinese so he kept stumbling on his words trying to formulate a coherent sentence but… he failed" The sad chuckle that escaped Jiaying's lip made Daisy's heart clench, knowing that this story didn't have a happy ending, "I brought him into the clinic and helped him translate. I later found out that he was a doctor too so impulsively… I asked him to stay… and he did. He stayed and we fell in love, with all of me, including my inhuman side"

Love… Jiaying used to love someone? Daisy couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him, did he die?

"He had one of the biggest hearts. He was warm, kind, funny and… he wanted what I wanted, he wanted a family so he propose and we go married"

Daisy couldn't help but gasp in shock at the revelation that Jiaying was married… well what did she expect. Jiaying was over 80 years old, of course she would have a lover but… it was still surprising nevertheless. In her defence, Jiaying rarely spoke about herself.

"But everything changed the night that Whitehall kidnapped the men and women of the village. You know what happened to me but… you don't know what happened after" Jiaying touched the scars on her face as she remembered the night that her love hand stitched her back together, "My husband found me lying in a field of dead corpses but refused to let me die so… he massacred an entire village and stole their organs to transplant it into me"

Oh my god… Daisy wasn't sure if this husband of her was a lunatic or was just driven by his love for her. In a way, she could understand where he was coming from. He had just lost his wife and found his entire village dead.

"At that time… my face was unrecognisable beyond repair but… My husband still stayed and loved me. Despite looking like a mutilated monster, he stayed by my side and promised me that we can still have a life together, and stupidly enough I believed him"

Bitterness began to leak out of Jiaying's voice which was something that Daisy hasn't heard of in a long time.

"We stayed married and decided that we wanted to have a kid together… so we did. I was going to have a beautiful baby girl…"

The tears in Daisy's eyes were no longer building up instead, it was streaming smoothly down her face.

"But the night of the delivery… I couldn't control my powers and I...I sucked my baby girl's lifeforce before she was even born… she had died before I could even name her"

Wait… Daisy's eyes widened as her brain tried to puzzle the pieces together. Something about this made her feel uneasy… no, more than uneasy, it made her feel like this was part of her story.

"My husband was driven to madness and refused to accept that… so he brought her back to life by using this miracle drug and when I found out… I realised how crazy and made him truly was, so I took my baby girl and ran. I ran across the country into America but… one night when I was walking home with you in my arms… he found me… but I couldn't let him have my baby girl… So I hid her in the bush " Jiaying forced herself to stop looking at her hands and to turn to Daisy, "And now… after 20 years… I found her"

No… Daisy felt like her head was going into overdrive at the information that was entering her head. She stumbled back as she tried to think but she couldn't… everything was too much. Jiaying had to do everything within her power to not hold her baby girl in her arms.

Daisy kept opening and closing her mouth as she tried to formulate a coherent sentence but no words would come out. Her mind was shutting down on her and she couldn't think of any words to say. After a few seconds of letting her tears flow freely down her face, she looked at Jiaying's… no, her mother's eyes and immediately her 9 year old self, rejoice at the face that she had found her mum, "St Agnes… all the kids there would pray… pray that their parents were out there… looking for them, protecting them. Some would come up with these crazy scenarios that their parents had them there to protect them but… I never believed in that… but you didn't? You gave me up to protect me?"

Jiaying couldn't hold herself back anymore and she gently pulled Daisy into her arms and allowed her daughter to bury her face into her neck and sob, "I'm so sorry… during the 2 years that we spent together I think I always knew who you were… it was odd for Calvin to put you in the same cell with me… but now I know why"

Daisy clutched onto Jiaying as she sobbed into her neck. Suddenly, she was no longer the 20 year old girl who was working for HYDRA, or even S..H.I.E.L.D, she was now the 9 year old girl who dreamt of having parents that simply loved her, "I'm so sorry", she couldn't help but apologise through her sobs, she felt like this was her fault. How could she not have known that Jiaying was her mother.

"No… this is not your fault" Jiaying caressed her baby girl's head as she continued to cry into her neck. She gently pulled out of the hug and cupped Daisy's tear-stained face, "I wish things were different… I wish that he had never found us because then, we could have lived a normal life together… but seeing the beautiful, strong and wonderful girl that you are… makes me so proud. I'm so proud of you"

Daisy didn't care that she was sobbing like a baby. She had told herself and everyone around her that she didn't care about finding her parents, or even finding her mother but the orphan in her was always hoping, hoping that her mother was as kind and beautiful as the mums that she would see on tv or on the posters around St Agnes that advertise finding your forever family.

"I know that you were planning on leaving but… stay for the night?"

Daisy didn't even need to think about it. An irrational and emotional side of her, never wanted to leave, not now. Screw S.H.I.E.L.D, screw Calvin and his bloody sadistic ass, and screw HYDRA. For so long, she had been searching for a reason to stop fighting, and she thinks that she finally found it, "How about I just stay here?"

Jiaying clearly wasn't expecting that but of course she nodded her head enthusiastically and let out a teary chuckle as she pulled Daisy into another hug. This hug was different from the other times, it was a hug between mother and daughter.

* * *

Daisy spent the entire week in the Afterlife. She had spent her time doing things that mother and daughters do to bond. For example, they would go on hikes to explore the mountain, Jiaying taught her how to cook xiao long bao and Daisy showed off her powers while Jiaying proudly encouraged her.

Everything was perfect… if Daisy was being honest everything was a little too perfect. Right now, she was lying in bed thinking about S.H.I.E.L.D. Now that her emotions were starting to calm down and the hype of finding her mum was slowly dissipating, she could think rationally. She knew at some point, she had to go back to S.H.I. and let them know about the decision she had made, but she didn't want to. She didn't want her time with S.H.I.E.L.D to be over… but yet again, she also didn't want to waste anymore time without her mother.

She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, so she climbed out of her bed and tired not to wake Jiaying. She walked out to the small bridge where Jiaying had told her about her origins and rested her chin on top of her arms that were leaning on the rails as her eyes gazed upon the beautiful koi fishes that were circling ach other.

Was this what peace felt like?

She continued to look at the moon's reflection in the glistening water until she heard someone walking behind her. She recognised almost everyone's footsteps but didn't know who this was however she could guess, "I came here for peace and quiet… not to be interrupted by some bitch"

Her voice was laced in anger and hatred as she continued to look at the pond.

"I don't recall doing anything wrong to you"

"How about I slice your back 3 times and see how you like it?" Daisy still wasn't over Raina cutting into her back.

"I wasn't aiming for you. You just go in the way"

"Sorry, I couldn't let you slice the biochemist of my team's neck" Daisy spoke sarcastically.

Raina scoffed and leaned on the other side of the rails, not wanting to get to close to Daisy in case the unstable girl attacked her, "Your team? You joined S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Joining S.H.I.E.L.D? No" Daisy could already feel the urge to kill this girl. A minute ago, she was happy with talking to her inhuman friends, even if she was uncomfortable. It was nice hearing about how everyone was moving on with their lives and not falling into the violent path that HYDRA had set them on. But now, her mood has dropped significantly. If you compared the nice Daisy with the annoyed Daisy, you would think that she was bipolar, "Trusting and working for Coulson? That's another story"

"Coulson's a good man"

"I don't need you to tell me that" Daisy was getting extremely annoyed with Raina's presence. Spending 3 months in a locked up pit with nothing but pure darkness, made her patience wear, "Tell me why you're here or get out"

A sadistic and knowing smirk appeared on Raina's face but Daisy had missed it since she wasn't looking at the porcupine girl, "I'm just here to say goodbye"

That caught Daisy's interest. She stopped looking at the pond and finally turned her attention to Raina, "You're leaving?", she didn't give a shit if Raina left, in fact, she was bloody relieved over the face, but something about it was suspicious, "Why?"

"Because I had a dream"

"Oh my god" Daisy rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the pond.

"I had a dream that everything will burn… and the peace will die"

Before Daisy could ask what the hell she was going on about, the first thing she felt was the vibrational aftershocks, and then she heard the explosion and the smell of fire. Her head whipped around and she saw nothing but fire. She turned around to look back at Raina but the bitch was gone. She could tell that Raina was running on foot, but she didn't have time to deal with her.

She ran into the epicentre of the Afterlife and saw nothing but destruction and a few dead bodies around her. She heard people running out of their houses and escaping the fire and she felt a pillar crumbling. She instantly twisted her body and quaked the pillar away from Polly who was cradling her daughter in her hands. She looked around and saw Mike lifting the debris off of Charles who was scrambling to get up.

"Gordon!" Daisy shouted into thin air. In a matter of second, Gordon materialised beside her.

"Wh-What's happening?" She could tell that Gordon was shocked by the scent of panic and fear in the air and the strong smell of smoke made her throat sore.

"I don't know! Raina, that bitch did something!" She growled with frustration as she helped someone who tripped over.

Mike ran over to her and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" She shouted more angrily, everything was heightened, her fear, anger, confusion. She could feel everyone's fear as they gave off a different vibrational frequency when they were scared. She could hear everyone running for their lives, but it was impossible to escape as this was an isolated area, "Okay! Deathlok, you take our people to the hill and make sure everyone is accounted for while Gordon, you're going to have to teleport everyone out of here, I know it's going to be too muc-"

"I can handle it" Gordon reassured and without saying another word, he ran towards the family of three and teleported them away.

Deathlok looked at Daisy and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I need to find Jiaying" Daisy had just found her mother and she wasn't going to lose her again.

Deahtlok nodded his head, "Be safe"

"You too"

Daisy ran to the familiar house but found everything on fire. She could tell that someone was inside of the house, in fact, there were several people but she wasn't able to decipher them, all she knew was that Jiaying was inside of there and that's all that mattered. She kicked the door down and created a vibrational force field around her so she didn't get burnt by the fire. She followed the vibrational frequency all the way upstairs into Jiaying's bedroom. When she got there, she could feel that something was wrong. She opened the door and froze "Jia-"

No… this couldn't be happening. No...no, no, no, no.

Everything slowed down.

Her heartbeat.

Time.

Her breathing.

The vibrations of everything around her.

Every step she took felt like she was walking into the abyss. She had tunnel vision, her eyes were focused on a singular point.

Calvin was on the ground, cradling her mother who had several bullet wounds in her stomach. She didn't understand, or register the tears in his eyes when he slowly stood up with the gun clearly in his hands. There was shock written on Calvin's face, as if he didn't mean for her to see this, but she did.

She saw Calvin's mouth move but she couldn't hear anything. Instead, she felt a surge of power screaming to be released from her arm. And she didn't care. She just released it, not giving a damn if she killed anyone in the process. The vibrational wave that she emitted, blew the entire upper level away. The walls, roof, bathroom, shower, tiles and even the wardrobe all flew off, including Calvin who was flung out of house like a ragdoll.

Everything was destroyed, but she didn't focus on the damage. Instead, she focused on the blooded body of her mother and walked towards her.

She collapsed onto her knees and immediately cradled her mother into her arms, there was a faint vibrational sound coming from within her… she was still alive but barely, "Mum…", tears rolled down her face as she gently wiped the blood from Jiaying's forehead. She put her hand over the hole in Jiaying's stomach, but it was no use, it was already too late and she knew it.

"D-D-Daisy" Jiaying's voice was hoarse and her bloodied crack lips were quickly turning blue.

Daisy grabbed onto Jiaying's hand and frantically used her mother's hand to cup her cheeks that were wet with tears, "T-Take it. T-Take my li-life force" she stuttered out as she tried to make Jiaying steal her life away.

Jiaying tried to shake her head but she couldn't, the only thing she could do was look at her beautiful daughter's brown eyes that were filled with tears. She gulped down what little saliva she had left and croaked out, "D-Don't fall... into the darkness", Daisy shook her head and tried to keep Jiaying alive by focusing on her heartbeat to keep it beating, "My-My baby girl… I'm proud of you"

Jiaying's hand suddenly went limp and the heartbeat was no longer emitting any vibration.

No, this couldn't be happening. She wasn't going to let her die, not like this, "No! I just got you back! I just found you!" she cried. She tried to think of ways to save her mother but she couldn't think of anything, "Please… please wake up" she buried her head into Jiaying's body.

Daisy let out an inhuman scream and released whatever power was building up. She was no longer holding back and she didn't care about anything anymore. The second that it was released, the entire afterlife was shaking. The buildings began crumbling from both the fire and the vibrational shock. Cracks began forming in the concrete as if someone was physically ripping it apart.

Everyone on the hill was watching from afar as they saw their entire home being destroyed. The people were clinging onto each other and crying as they looked into the fire. Mike and Gordon shared a look.

Mike didn't understand what the hell was going on but he knew one thing was for certain, the Afterlife was no more.

"Jiaying?" Mike asked.

Gordon clenched his fists and Mike was certain that if the man had eyes, tears would be streaming down his face as he watched his entire home burn to the ground. The ground beneath them began shaking and the scared Inhumans began questioning what was happening, the rock was crumbling and they were afraid that they were going to die from an earthquake.

Gordon lowered his head and let out a shaky sigh as he turned his back on the burning Afterlife and mustered up enough power to teleport everyone away before the hill crumbled.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

_Present Time_

In the state of New York, a gloomy thunderstorm drove the people into their homes and off of the streets. The winds were strong and howling, the pitch darkness that was interrupted by the flickering street lamp, created an eerie mood.

It was the perfect time and place for murder.

A person who wore a black face mask and a black hoodie was laying on the edge of the tower with her eyes closed. She was listening to the sounds of someone's footsteps from down below and waited for the right time to strike. Her eyes snapped open when she felt that the person was exactly where she wanted her to be.

She stood up on the edge of the tower with her hands in her pocket and her eyes trained on a target below. From up here, everyone looked like an ant, even the city looked distant. But that didn't matter. She moved one foot over the edge, and allowed gravity to pull her to the ground. She closed her eyes until she found the right moment to pull her hands out of her pocket and release a quake towards the ground to break her fall. She landed with her knees bent, and a crack in the ground but that didn't matter. She slowly straightened her knees and her back and looked at her target.

"N-N-No. Please d-dont"

She didn't understand why her victims always begged her to not kill them. She didn't even say anything to them. She walked over to the porcupine looking girl and took her hoodie off, allowing the rain to drench her now short hair that was up to her shoulders. She ripped off her mask to reveal her face.

"D-Dasiy?". Daisy walked over to the girl who turned around and ran but she was trapped. It was a dead end, "W-Why are you hunting us? We're your people"

Daisy raised an eyebrow and let out a sadistic laugh. She was going to say something but before she could, someone materialised behind Raina. Daisy looked at Gordon who was wearing his infamous coat, "She's your responsibility" there was no anger or resentment in her voice. It was just a simple fact.

Raina whipped her head around to see Gordon, practically snarling as he sensed Raina's presence. Without thought, he gripped her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, "Because of you… We lost our homes! We lost our hope!"

Raina began struggling for air but Daisy didn't care. She walked over to the briefcase that Raina was holding when she came into the alley and picked it up. She quaked the lock open and opened to find a serum that was making Calvin go all hulk mode.

When Daisy came to her senses and buried Jiaying with Gordon by her side. She had checked the security cameras that she personally installed in case anything happened. Imagine her surprise when she saw Ward walking through the Afterlife and setting everything ablazed. There was no emotions in his eyes and no self-awareness, that's when she realised that Ward had the nanotechnology installed, just like she did.

But that wasn't the only shocking thing. After she blew up the upper level of her house, she watched as Calvin had been flung into the wall. A normal person's back would break, but he got up and ran away like nothing had happened.

"You've been making him the serum haven't you?" Gordon growled.

Daisy rolled her eyes when she heard Raina choking for her air, "She can't speak if she can't breathe". Right. Gordon let go of her but not without a swift kick into her stomach that made her collapse to the ground and vomit out her breakfast, "Ew. Go for the face, not the stomach" she complained.

"I don't want to have her porcupine in my fists" Gordon replied, "Now answer the question"

Daisy rolled her eyes when Raina attempted to raise her fist and scratch Gordon's face. This wasn't their first rodeo. She clenched her fists which caused the bones in Raina's wrist to shatter, "You know… Gordon doesn't like being wrong. You better answer his questions before he gets mad". Daisy knew that Gordon was blaming himself for trusting Raina, but Daisy had reassured him that it was because of his naivety, it was because of the goodness in his heart. But now, he thought that was a weakness.

"She's right" Gordon crouched down to the crying women and asked her again, "The serum...speak!"

Raina cradled her wrist to her chest and shakily said, "Yes… It's a serum that I have created for him in return for power. The serum gives him super strength and the ability to temporarily heal"

"Does he know how to make it?" Gordon questioned further.

Raina shook her head, "This has GH-325 components in it. This is the last batch"

"Good," She said as she poured all of the serums out of the briefcase and stomped on it.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Raina cried as she watched all of the serum that she had been working on being stomped on, "He's going to kill me!" she screamed.

Daisy looked at Gordon and laughed, "Him? Kill you? And what makes you think that you're leaving here alive?"

Raina looked between the two with confusion, "I-I told you everything you want to know. You have morals… you won't kill me"

Daisy pointed at herself and scoffed, "Morals?" she stepped on Raina's hand that was reaching out for the serum, causing the women to scream in pain, "My morals died with my mum", she began clenching her fist which caused Raina's heart painful stop. She saw a smirk appear on Gordon's face as Raina let out a torturous scream before her heart stopped beating.

* * *

Daisy drummed her fingers against the wooden table as she looked at the whiteboard with large x's across the enhance face. These were the people who had actively colluded with HYDRA and Calvin. She was sitting in a crappy old chair that hurt her back, and in a small tight box underground.

"Chica, you need to get some rest", Daisy could hear Yo-Yo coming down the stairs but she ignored the Colombian women and continued to stare at the whiteboard. Yo-Yo sighed when she saw that Daisy showed no signs of moving from her spot. She sat down on the crappy bed in the corner and looked at the whiteboard, "Skye"

Daisy tapped her finger against her arm, she knew that Yo-Yo wanted to talk to her about what happened in the Afterlife but she didn't want to. She didn't want to talk to anyone except for Calvin who she was planning to punch a hole through his chest and rip out his heart.

When Yo-Yo heard about the Afterlife, she couldn't help but think that this was her fault. If she wasn't so focused on reforming Colombia and saving her people from oppression, then maybe Jiaying would be alive. It was no secret that the closest people to Jiaying was Daisy and Gordon, everyone else simply respected her and were inspired by her want for peace. Jiaying was actually the person who encouraged her to leave the Afterlife and attempt to liberate her people from the corrupt police.

"It's been two months. You barely eat or sleep. All you do is go out and hunt!" Yo-Yo was seriously worried about her friend, she treated Daisy like she was her leader but there were moments where she saw her as her little sister.

"Yo-Yo, I'm not in the mood"

"You're never in the mood" Yo-Yo shouted as she stood up from the bed and stormed in front of the whiteboard to block Daisy's view, "Why don't you just talk to me chica? Let me help you!"

"Help?" Daisy displayed no emotions in her voice other than annoyance, "You can barely help yourself let alone me"

Yo-Yo knew that Daisy was angry and hurting, but she wasn't going to let Daisy go off the deep end, not anymore. She was tired of watching this young girl do everything for them. She never realised it before, but Daisy was more than just an personal inhuman assassin for them, she was also a young girl who felt things, "Skye, you can't keep doing this. What happens when you run out of targets to kill? Or when you kill Calvin? Are you just going to go back to HYDRA?"

Daisy clenched her jaw at the thought of going back to HYDRA. No, she couldn't do that… she couldn't do it to S.H.I.E.L.D…. She couldn't do that to May and Coulson. She stopped herself from thinking about them because everytime she did, she felt like breaking down and running into their arms. They were the only safe place that she could think of, and that was dangerous because everytime she felt safe, something bad happened.

Yo-Yo saw something flash in Daisy's eyes and for the first time, she saw a raw emotions that she didn't think Daisy was capable of feeling, she was longing for something. But the emotion immediately disappeared into thin air, as if she flipped a switch. She wondered what Daisy must have thought about to have that look in her eyes.

"Jiaying wouldn't want you to live like this" Yo-Yo instantly knew she said the wrong thing when she saw the red bull can be crushed without anyone touching it. She was lucky that Daisy was channelling her anger in the can rather than her. She moved out of the way, just in case Daisy quaked her into the wall. She knew that Daisy had mastered her powers, which made her all the more dangerous. Yo-Yo decided that she should prove to Daisy that she was useful by looking at the whiteboard and trying to see something that Daisy didn't, "Okay… so these are the people willingly working for HYDRA and Calvin… why? They're experiments like us"

"My mu…" Daisy stopped herself and shook her head, "Jiaying mentioned that she used to own a clinic and that Calvin had worked with her there. When Gordon and I went there, we found boxes filled with people who he had enhanced"

"Willingly?"

Daisy nodded her head. She was disgusted by the thought of undergoing these experiments willingly, if she had a choice, even if she did have full control over her powers, she wouldn't.

"That's messed up… I understand terrigenesis but willingly being enhanced is more painful"

Daisy raised her eyebrow at her, "You understand terrigenesis?"

"Understand it… accept it. Either way, these powers are a part of me and I don't regret it"

Daisy wished she could be like Yo-Yo, she wished that she could say she would go through the pain of the experiments again, but she wouldn't, "That makes one of us"

"You don't like your powers? I thought since you were able to control it…"

"No" Daisy cut her off with a stern voice. She became exactly what Calvin wanted her to become, an inhuman. A monster. A killing machine. The Destroyer of Worlds. He had opened Pandora's box and she wasn't going to make him regret reviving her.

Daisy was saved from further questioning when Gordon suddenly teleported in with Deathlok in full suit.

"Gordon". Yo-Yo greeted as she looked at the inhuman who gave her a slight nod to acknowledge her greeting, "Who's this man?"

"Easy Yo-Yo" Daisy said when she saw Yo-Yo clenched her hand and ready to pounce if this guy turns out to be a threat, "He's an ally"

"An inhuman?" She asked.

Daisy shook her head, "No, but I trust him"

If Daisy trusted him, that was enough for her but she eyed him suspicious and he eyed her suspiciously back. Daisy rolled her eyes and gestured for Gordon to start speaking but then she remembered that he was blind, "Gordon"

"Calvin killed another of our own" Daisy really didn't want him to start the conversation like that. Calvin has been killing Inhumans while she was killing enhanced. It was a messed up and twisted war between them, "But he left a message this time"

"A message?" Yo-Yo questioned as she crossed her arm over her chest.

Mike nodded his head, "Afterlife"

Daisy hasn't been there since burying Jiaying's corpse. She closed her eyes and resisted the urge to bang her head against the metal desk, "He's declaring a war" she growled. She didn't like her chances, not with Ward on their side. He was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with and it doesn't help that he also had enhanced people with him.

"Since Calvin knows that we have been eliminating his subjects and have destroyed the last of his supplies, he decided to change tactics and recruit enhanced people who are on S.H.I.E.L.D's index" Mike said.

"Wait, what index?" Daisy asked as she now stood up from her chair and looked at Gordon. Coulson had never mentioned any index to her.

"S.H.I. has an index for enhanced people. Anyone who commits a crime goes on there" Mike was surprised that Daisy didn't know this since she worked with these people.

Daisy wondered why Coulson had never brought it up, "Am I on there?" she was almost too afraid to ask but she needed to know whether he had put her.

Mike shook his head, "No"

Daisy closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Coulson still trusted her. She didn't understand why but she knows that Coulson is more than aware of her being the culprit who's been killing these people. Yo-Yo noticed the relief in Daisy's eyes and wondered why she looked… calm and slightly happy at the mention of this S.H.I.E.L.D organisation.

"We're going to need to prepare. We could be up against several enhanced and one burning inhuman" Gordon said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I can easily take on these enhanced people. I'm more worried about Ward," Mike said as he twisted in his arm that had a gun in it.

"I will deal with Ward" Daisy said without hesitation. You see, she knew something that the rest didn't… she knew that Ward had taken the drug willingly, and she was pissed.

"There's no way you three can deal with these people alone" Yo-Yo said, "Let me go with you"

"No" Daisy firmly said, there was no way she was going to let Yo-Yo come when she didn't even know how many enhanced people were there.

"Skye!"

"No, I need you here" Daisy may be the youngest, but she was leading them all. Right after the destruction of the Afterlife, she had given everyone enough money to get started somewhere new, anywhere in the world of their own choosing. Gordon teleported them while she gave them the money, leaving her penniless. She was homeless and jobless right now, which is why she was hiding out in Colombia with Yo-Yo who used this space to plan raids into the police department with other people, "If things go south and I don't come back. I need to be able to count on another inhuman to make sure everyone else is safe. I would ask Lincoln but the idiot gets drunk at the local bar everyday"

Yo-Yo realised what Daisy was saying. She was saying that she might not come back from this and she wanted her to lead the inhumans, but she wasn't strong enough for this mission. Daisy was right when she said that she could barely help herself, how was she supposed to help the inhumans when she couldn't even liberate her people. But she wasn't going to say no to Daisy… it showed how much the younger girl trusted her. She nodded her head and backed down.

Daisy looked at Gordon and Deathlok, "Give us a moment". The boys nodded their heads and left to go upstairs. She waited for them to leave before pulling something out of her pocket and giving it to Yo-Yo.

Yo-Yo grabbed the object and flipped it open. It was a badge with Daisy's name on it and the word S.H.I.E.L.D written straight on the bottom. The badge was in the shape of an eagle, what an American thing, "What is this?"

"If things go south… and I don't come back. I need you to give that to someone" Daisy thought it'd be cruel to leave the team hanging in the dark. She didn't want them looking for her when she was dead, it would only lead to disappointment and false hope.

Yo-Yo was confused as to why Daisy looked so heartbroken over this, it was like she was saying goodbye to her family but the only people who Daisy considered to be family were them, "Wait… You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D"

Daisy nodded her head and looked down at the badge. A small smile appeared on Daisy's face when she remembered the day that Coulson said he was proud of her and she couldn't help but cry at those words. She gulped down her saliva and shook her head, "In 3 days, click this twice, it will send a GPS signal of your location to them, so make sure you're somewhere secluded. All I need you to do is put that in the jet and then leave. Don't stick around to talk to them"

Daisy was very adamant about that part, if Yo-Yo stuck around, there is no doubt in her mind that they will convince her to help them.

"Who are they to you?" Yo-Yo didn't know these people nor trusted them, but it looked like Daisy had a secret double life. She wondered if this was the people who made her happy. Lincoln had mentioned Daisy being in a safe place, but didn't go into detail.

"Nothing" Daisy said but even Yo-Yo could tell that the girl was lying, "They're good people. Better than me"

She turned around to leave but before she could, Yo-Yo pulled her into a hug and said, "Don't die out there… be safe Chica"

* * *

"Afterlife? What does that mean?" Bobbi questioned as she walked into the middle of the bus. She couldn't help but think that the entire team seemed tense around her. Everything was great at the retreat but after getting back on base, and with Daisy going missing, everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seat.

Jemma walked into the room with a tablet in her hand, "I don't think that the message is for us… but for Daisy"

The tiredness that everyone was feeling with the stress of Daisy being gone, these new missions that prove that HYDRA is back on the move, and with Calvin still out there, suddenly disappeared when Daisy's name was mentioned, "What do you mean?" May asked.

"I analysed the blood sample of the dead man who wasn't supposed to be there and…" Jemma tapped on her tablet and displayed it on the screen.

Everyone looked at it with confusion except for Fitz, "Oh my god"

"Any day Simmons" Coulson said, still not understanding Fitz's reaction or how this relates to Daisy.

"His an inhuman" Both FitzSimmons said together.

"Wait… so Calvin is killing his experiments now?" Bobbi asked, "That doesn't make sense"

"A lot of this don't make sense" Jemma muttered as she closed the window and pulled up the profiles of the enhanced that Calvin had taken.

"It has nothing to do with us" Coulson said as he leaned against the table and looked at the profiles of each and every enhanced. Each and every person on here was dangerous thus, why they were locked up in isolation.

"It has everything to do with Daisy" May sighed, she tried to hide the guilt in her voice but Coulson could pick up on it. They both shared the responsibility of Daisy going down this path.

"I'm still confused," Fitz said as he raised his hand in the air to see if anyone else was confused to.

"Yeah me to" Jemma agreed as she raised her hand in the air as well.

"He's declaring a war on Daisy. We know that Daisy treats the inhumans like her own family and he killed one of her. And thus far, the 5 bodies we found were all connected to HYDRA which is connected to Calvin" Coulson explained.

"T-That makes sense" Fitz said as he nodded his head, understanding the situation.

"What started all of this?" Bobbi asked, "It can't be a coincidence that Daisy goes off the grid for 6 months and then all of a sudden this war breaks out"

"Well, we're not going to get any answer by standing around here and doing nothing" Coulson could feel his blood boiling, this was something. It was better than having nothing and now he knows that Daisy is definitely alive and not being used by Calvin since he was also searching for her, "Bobbi, I need you to hack into any sec-'

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Fitz suddenly shouted as his tablet began blaring with an alarm, "I didn't do anything. I swear" he said as he tossed the tablet onto the table

Coulson picked it up and looked in confusion but then the confusion soon turned into realisation, "It's Daisy" he muttered softly, "Fitz, these are coordinates"

Fitz's eyes widened, he snatched the tablet back and instantly typed the coordinates into the GPS system. He tilted his head in confusion, "Colombia?"

"Wait… Daisy's in Colombia?" Bobbi didn't believe it. It was way too random, "This could be a trap. Why would she contact us now? Out of all times?"

"And how did she send us her GPS?" Jemma asked as she looked at the map, "This is Tatacoa desert. There's no signal"

"It's Daisy" May knew how good Daisy was when it came to hacking, no signal? No problem, Daisy would find a way.

"Sir, I'm not saying that we shouldn't go there but… It could be a trap. Maybe we should wait for a bit, until Mack and Hunter comes back", Bobbi knew she was being selfish, especially if that was really Daisy and she really needed their help, but if Daisy returns to base when the takeover happens, then she was afraid that S.H.I.E.L.D agents were going to get hurt which can get Daisy into trouble, enough trouble to get her locked into a cell forever.

Coulson was going to do something that he would never usually do, "Okay. How about this, May, Fitz and Simmons, what are your thoughts? Should we go here or not?"

"Yes" May said instantly.

"Absolutely" Fitz agreed.

"Daisy is one of us. It doesn't matter whether she's been gone 6 months or 6 years, if she calls us we owe it to her to answer the phone" Jemma said as she looked at Bobbi straight in the eye s as Bobbi was the only one who had reservations about this.

That was all Coulson needed to hear to know that Bobbi was hiding something. He was no psychologist, but from Bobbi's personality, he knew that she saw Daisy as a little sister, there was no doubt about it. So if she is hesitating on finding Daisy, even if it could be a trap, then she was hiding something. Something that could put Daisy in danger.

"May" Coulson nodded his head to his partner who knew what to do. She was going to pilot the bus to Colombia, "Everyone, strap in. We're going to Colombia"

Coulson walked to the pilot seat and sat in the passenger seat. He could his heart beating at a rapid rate at the thought of seeing Daisy again, he knew that everyone was feeling the same way too.

"Don't get your hopes up" May knew exactly what Coulson was thinking, he was thinking that Daisy was the one who sent them the coordinates.

"I'm not getting my hopes up"

May scoffed at that, yes he was, "It's unlikely that it's Daisy. She would never contact us for help, especially not when Calvin declared war on her"

Coulson blinked a few times, crap. He was so focused on finding Daisy that he completely forgot about her reckless and self-destructive tendencies, "Then why'd you agree if you don't think it's Daisy?"

"Because, the person who sent us the message is either an ally, or.."

"Foe" Coulson might have been a little too irrational on this one, but he was desperate. He had tried finding any traces of Daisy but it was useless, the girl was a HYDRA assassin who knew how to make herself disappear.

"Let's just hope it's an ally"

* * *

Yo-Yo was walking back and forth as she stood in the desert all alone. She knew this was a stupid idea, especially because if Daisy found out, the young girl would kill her. Daisy was intimidating without her powers, imagine her with her powers. But she was worried about Daisy, ever since Jiaying died, she rarely spoke to anyone, she just stays in her room and stares at the whiteboard all day.

She rarely showed any emotions too, it was reminding her more and more of Skye, the person Daisy used to be in HYDRA. Daisy has come too far to revert back into a ruthless killer. And for whatever reason, these S.H.I.E.L.D people provoked raw and genuine emotions within her.

She looked up to see a flying aircraft in the air and immediately knew that she needed to make the decision right now, she either told them everything that Daisy told her not to do, or runaway as planned. Daisy had told her to do this in 3 days, but she could barely last an hour. She needed to do this right away, it was too late to back out.

Actually… not, it was never too late. She could superspeed away but that seemed cowardly plus, she was doing this for Daisy… oh well.

It was too late.

The plane landed, and the door opened.

She saw two female agents walking out of the plane with guns pointed at her, this wasn't very welcoming. Was this how they greeted Daisy? How odd.

"I come in peace" Yo-Yo said with her hands raised in the air incase they tried to shoot her. She was faster than a speeding bullet, but she wasn't ready to expose herself yet.

"Who are you?" The older white man asked. Daisy made friends with the white man? She looked at the older asian women and couldn't help but think how stoic her expression is, and then moved onto the blonde white lady… damn, Daisy was hanging out with too many white people.

"I'm Elena Rodriquez but others call me Yo-Yo"

"By other's do you mean Daisy?"

Daisy? Oh right Skye. Sometimes she got confused between the two. She was used to calling Daisy, Skye, "Yes. She's a friend of mine… a good friend", she pulled out the badge and passed it to the old white man whose face instantly dropped.

"Where'd you get that?" The white man growled but she wasn't intimidated, if anything, she was confused by the overprotective tone in his voice.

"Daisy… she told me to give to you if she doesn't return..."

"Return? From where?" Now the older Asian woman was the one who was asking her the question, with the same kind of protective tone as this older man. She would think that these with Daisy's parents if she didn't know that Jiaying and Calvin were. Daisy had come clean with everyone, she announced it to the inhumans in order to make them lose their faith in her but nobody blamed her for her father's wrong doings. If anything, they wanted to fight this war but she wouldn't let anyone, especially because everyone had their own lives.

Yo-Yo shook her head, "I can't tell you that"

"Like hell you can't"

Okay, so the Asian women had a tone, a mean and threatening one. But she was more scared of Daisy than this woman, "I don't even know if I can trust you. Daisy told me to give this to you in 3 days but I'm deciding to give this to you in 3 hours"

The man didn't seem pleased with her answer, "There's only one reason why I can think of that Daisy would return this to me, and that's because she's a on a suicide mission", Yo-Yo was confused as to how this man knew Daisy so well, "You decided to give this to me in 3 hours rather than waiting for 3 days, I want to know why"

Okay…now Yo-Yo was feeling a little intimidated by him. She knew that she could just run away now that the man had the badge, but she needed to save Daisy, "Daisy… you don't know what she means to us… to the inhuman community". She watched as the man gestured for his agents to lower their guns and gestured for her to continue, "The reason why we remained safe for so long is because of the sacrifices that she has made for us. When we messed up, Daisy would clean up our mess, whether it's through killing innocent people or working for HYDRA to earn money for us"

"She's not a god damn weapon!" The Asian woman shouted as she took a step forward with her hands clenched into a fist, "She's a kid. She 20 years old for god sake"

Yo-Yo was taken back by the woman's outburst, she wasn't expecting her to jump in to defend Daisy like that, and she especially didn't expect her to call Daisy a kid and not a weapon. She could tell that these people genuinely loved and cared for Daisy, so she was going to take a leap of faith and trust them, "I can take you to Daisy but under what circumstance…"

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Daisy is going down a dark path… I just want to ask you to save her from that… save her before it's too late" Yo-Yo knew that she was being weak by asking them for help, but she really needed Daisy to not die on the battlefield.

Without hesitation the man answered, "I'm not giving up on her"

* * *

It was now almost midnight. The darkness gave them the advantage since Daisy was used to fighting in the dark, Deathlok had night vision, and Gordon was blind. Daisy finished putting on her fire retardant jacket, fingerless gloves and a metal lower face mask that blocked her mouth and nose. She looked at the watch that FitzSimmons had made for her, there was a crack across the screen and the watch stopped working ages ago, but that didn't matter. She likes wearing it because it looks cool… and it reminded her of S.H.I.E.L.D. She shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about Coulson, May, Jemma, Fitz, Bobbi, Mack or even Hunter, she needed to stay focused. She knew exactly what her father wanted, he wanted to see the monster that he created, so be it.

She picked up a sword and sheathed it over her back and picked up several different weapons to hide in her belt and boots. She cracked her knuckles and turned around to look at Gordon, then nodded her head, giving him the signal to grab her and Deathlok's shoulders. Instantaneously, they were at the entrance of the Afterlife.

She was the first to walk in and as she was walking, she was also talking, "Okay guys, remember, if things get to dan-" she paused when she realised that no-one was following. She looked at the two men who had confusion written on their faces, "What the hell guys? Now's not the time"

"Eugh… we can't get through," Deathlok said as she tried walking through the barrier but failed to do so.

"He's blocking my powers… I can't get in", Gordon said as he put his hand against the barrier and tried pushing it, but it didn't work.

Oh shit. Daisy pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, she realised that this wasn't a war between inhumans and enhanced, this was a war between her and her father. She looked up and gave them a look that told them all they needed to know.

"No! Daisy!" Gordon growled as he began slamming against the barrier, "We'll find another way!"

Daisy shook her head, there was no other way. She was tired of living like this, constantly on the edge, not knowing when her father was going to strike. She already made the mistake of wasting time with S.H.I.E.L.D instead of focusing on her father. Because of her, Jiaying died, her mother died right in front of her. She was weak and useless. She had to stand idly by as Jiaying got a bloody hole in her stomach. Every time she fell asleep, she would see Jiaying dying in her arms.

She ignored the shouts of Gordon and Deathlok and ventured into the Afterlife by herself. As she walked through the familiar yet unrecognisable streets and buildings that were burnt to the ground, she could hear it, hear the heartbeats of the people she was going to kill… all except Ward. She wasn't going to kill him.

She rounded the corner and saw her father standing there with a proud and happy smile plastered on his face with Ward by his side and the enhanced freaks in front of him. The street lamp lights were flickering, which allowed the enhanced, Ward and Calvin to see her.

"Daisy! My baby girl" Calvin looked at his beautiful daughter, he saw the bloodlust in her eyes and knew that this was all worth it. Everything that he had done for her was worth it because now, she has become the person who he wanted her to be… a killing machine where nobody can hurt her.

Daisy didn't say a word. She just looked at Calvin with rage coursing through her veins and a vengeance for blood.

"You don't have to say anything sweetie, I just wanted to say tha-"

Daisy wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him ramble random crap. She raised her hand and released a concussive blast that caused them all to fall onto their backs, including her father.

"Okay, no talking" He signalled for the inhumans to attack her as he began to walk away, "I'll be waiting for you baby girl"

Daisy snarled when she saw him leave, but she realised that he wasn't leaving the Afterlife, he was going to a secluded area, he was going to the hilltop. She realised what he was doing, he was trying to test her abilities. She saw the enhanced run towards her while Ward stood back, good, she wasn't sure if she would be able to take them both on.

There were 4 enhanced, one had razors as hands, the next had razor sharp teeth and a metal tail attached to his back, oh hell no, he better not try to bite her, the other looked like he had superhuman strength and the final one… actually looked quite ordinary actually.

Wait… she took that back.

The man opened his mouth and his jaw dropped down to his chest, for a second there was silence, but then a high-pitched screeching noise which pierced her ears and forced her to kneel on her knee as she tried to block out the sound of the noise. Yep, he was going to be her first target. She saw the other 3 charging at her whilst he was screaming at the back. She got back up to her feet and ignored the fact that blood was now dripping from her ear to attack the enhanced. She pulled out her sword and got into an offensive position.

The razor clawed woman was the first to try to attack her but Daisy dodge it but before she could counter, a super strong man grabbed her collar, which was easily able to twist out of it. She was able to jump up and dodge the swinging tail.

After dodging everyone's attack, she reached to the back of her belt and pulled out a small dagger. She flicked her wrist and sighed in relief when the screeching sounds finally stopped and instead, the man was gurgling blood as the tiny piece of dagger was embedded into his throat. She saw him collapse onto his knees and then his entire body went limp.

That was easy, but her ears were still ringing from the sound. She heard someone trying to attack from the back but she was fast, she used her sword to deflect the razors from scratching her. She continued to dodge and deflect most of the enhance's movements but, the issue was she was exerting too much energy on the defence as their attacks just kept coming. When she felt the man's tail wrap around her ankle, she immediately slammed her sword down onto the tail which prevented him from move but with her moment of distraction, the razor women in front of her lunged forward but Daisy maneuverer to the side, manage to escape but not without a cut on her cheekbones, Jesus, that almost got her eye. The superstrong man, took this opportunity to lift her up and throw her into a nearby wall.

Ouch, that was rude.

She immediately got back onto her feet and knew that this wasn't going to work, she was going to need to take them out one by one. She turned her head to look at the street lamp, Calvin better not have given them night vision. She lifted her hand up and quaked the lights out. She felt the enhanced heartbeats elevate when they could no longer see her.

Daisy smirked as she casually walked through the sword that was holding the scorpion man down. She wrapped her hand on the hilt of her sword, in less than a second, she lifted it up and sliced the man's tail off, causing a pained scream echo in the Afterlife. She was going to let him suffer since he was an asshole who kept taunting her. She then sneaked behind the superstrong man who was frantically swinging punches in midair, she could hear how pathetic his attempts were. She simply drove her sword into his chest and then she walked over to the women who was begging for her life. Daisy ignored her pleas and cleanly slit her throat.

But just when she thought it was over until the man whose tail she cut off, jumped up and bit her on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, she really shouldn't taunt her enemies. She elbowed him in the face and stabbed the sword through his chest before dropping her sword.

Now it was silent and the only sounds that could be heard were the howling winds and the flickering flames in the palms of Ward's hand. She knew that this was going to be hard, for the simple reason that she wasn't trying to kill Ward.

"Ward!" She shouted, she could hear her voice echoing but it didn't matter, she needed to get through to him, she wasn't going to lose anyone else, "Snap out of it!"

He didn't listen, he charged at her and she could feel the heat on her skin instantly. He threw a fiery punch towards her head but she used her quake to move his hand to the side of her face. She used her quake to hit him in the stomach but Ward was fast, he grabbed onto her wrist and put enough pressure on it to attempt to break it, but Daisy's bones were now reinforced by metal, it was going to take a lot more than that to break a bone however, it didn't stop her wrist from burning.

She quickly jumped up, wrapped her legs around Ward's neck, pulled him to the ground and twisted his arm, causing it to dislocate.

Wait… can Ward feel pain?

She remembered a little too late as Ward when Ward maneuverer to a top position and tried to punch her head but luckily, she rolled out of the way and stood up on her own two feet. She felt sweat dripping down her face and back from being near his fire. Luckily, she had minimal burns due to the protective clothing she was wearing.

The two began fighting, it looked like they were sparring due to the fact that they looked like they were going back and force in their fight. Ward had hit her face a few times but the metal face mask prevented his fire from leaving in burns. His face didn't wear much better as blood was dripping down his head and mouth.

Daisy was using her quake to extinguish the fire before it hit her skin, but that didn't stop his bare knuckles from hitting her body. She never realised how hard it was to use both her quake to distinguish the flames, and keep up her defence so Ward didn't get a hit on her.

Daisy clenched her fist and threw a powerful punch that was going to be powerful enough to quake Ward back but simultaneously,, Ward threw a powerful punch towards her ribs. With Ward's lit fist landing on her ribs, she could feel the fire burning through her shirt and her flesh but she ignored the pain and followed through with her strike.

All this happened in a second.

Ward's body flew back into the wall and Daisy could feel his bones breaking from the impact of her quake, but she didn't care. He would heal from that once he snapped out of it. The first thing she noticed wasn't the pain, but the smell of her flesh burning. She looked down and saw blood oozing out of her torso, but she bit back the pain and ignored it. She walked towards Ward who was trying to stand up but failing. She could tell that his legs were broken in several places and so was his arms, but at least she didn't damage his spine.

She put him in a chokehold and forced him to look at the wreckage that he had caused, "WAKE UP!', shouted in his ears, she didn't give a damn that he lit his hands on fire and was clawing at her arms to let him go, "Look at what you did! You destroyed everything! You destroyed our home! Our people!" she screamed, she didn't realise that she was crying until she felt something trickling down her, "Wake up and look at what you did!".

Ward ignored her and tried to burn her arm off but it didn't work, she was able to negate his fire by suppressing it with the vibrational air around him. She closed her eyes and focused on finding the nanotechnology that was inside of him, if she could find it, she could break it… after a few seconds, she quaked it apart.

But the second she did.

Ward let out an animalistic roar. Daisy was too late, she couldn't move back or dodge the blast, but the least she could do was create a weak but effective forcefield around her as an explosive wave of fire released from his body and caused her to fly back into the wall.

She felt something piercing through her torso, and looked down, something had cut her, but at least she wasn't on fire. She allowed herself to take a moment to rest, her back was against the wall. She could feel herself getting light headed from the blood loss but she didn't have time to care. She watched as Ward looked around, his eyes finally registering what he had done.

The entire Afterlife was in ruins.

He had done this.

He had destroyed the only place he ever thought of as home.

Tears ran down his face as he remembered what he had done.

Rain began pouring down their faces but neither of them cared, the only thing that mattered was that Ward was back.

Daisy put her hand over her wounds and closed her eyes, the wounds slowly began to close as she used her power to close it. She bit back scream as the pain was excruciating, but if she made a sound she was afraid that she would never stop screaming. Whether it was from the pain of her wound, or the pain that has been building up ever since Jiaying's death.

Daisy dragged herself to stand up and walked over to Ward who was crying on his knees.

"J-Jiaying?"

Daisy closed her eyes and shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face but the rain mixed with her blood hid that fact. She pulled her metal face mask off, revealing a pale face with a bloodied lip and bleeding nose, and tossed it to the side. She listened to Ward cry louder, and his fists were slamming against the concreted at his own self-hatred. She remembered how it felt, to have her emotions switch on after being off for so long, but it was worse for Ward, because he was emotionless for months while she was emotionless for a few hours. She was still mad at him for taking the drug willingly, but she couldn't do much about it. Not when her best friend was in pain. She gently pulled Ward's head into her shoulder and let him sob into her arms for a bit.

She knew she couldn't waste any more time, she could feel her body growing weaker by the second, "I'm sorry" she muttered softly before hitting a pressure point on his neck that knocked him unconscious. She gently laid Ward's body down and knew that Gordon would find him once this was over.

She stood up and clumsily began walking up to the hilltop where she saw her father leaning on the fence.

The rain stopped pouring.

And all the rage that she had built up over the course of her entire life suddenly dissipated and the feeling of dread and sadness overcame her.

_12 year old, Skye sat on the diner seat with a plate of fish and chips in front of her and a glass of water. She was sitting across from her father who was watching her with a proud smile on his face, "I heard you completed a mission last week" _

_Skye's small brown eyes turned her attention from the chips, to her father. She swung her tiny legs and tried to hide the fact that she was scared of what she was becoming from him. Ivanoff had already beat her for crying over the dead man that she had killed. She nodded her head and began playing with her food. _

_"What's wrong? You don't like the food?", Skye shook her head and Calvin knew what was wrong, "It was hard wasn't it? Killing someone?" _

_Skye looked up into her father's eyes and tried to search for any signs of anger but there was only understanding. She nodded her head and asked in a small voice, "Does it get easier?" _

_Calvin blinked a few times and thought about the question, "It does. As time passes, you learn how to switch that part of you off". Skye picked up her chip and bit into it, "You know, I'm proud of you" _

_Skye stopped chewing and froze when she heard her father praise her. She had never gotten praise before, not from the nuns, not from her foster parents and not from Ivanoff. She tilted her head in confusion and tried to register what he was saying. _

_"You're growing into a strong beautiful girl" _

_Skye found herself smiling at that, "Really?" _

_Calvin's own fatherly smile matched hers, "Yes, of course! And you are only going to get stronger from on out. Nobody will ever be able to hurt my baby girl". Skye laughed as her father playfully ruffled her hair and began telling her different stories that made her smile and laugh without a care in the world._

"10 years ago… I made you a promise… and I like to think that I kept my it"

Daisy found herself growing tired with each second. She wasn't sure whether she was growing tired from the blood loss, or from the weight of the world of her shoulders.

"You did" Daisy admitted as she watched her father turn around to look at her. Despite the expressionless mask she wore, she could feel her heart shattering to pieces when she knew that there was no room for redemption, not for him. Not anymore.

"I don't regret it"

"I know". That was the worst part, everything he did, he did because he thought he was keeping a promise. He thought that this was what she wanted. Despite the screams and yells of pain for him to stop, he thought that was just her fear talking.

"Look at you… you're so strong and powerful" Calvin said as he spoke with pride. There was no craziness in his voice, he sounded like the man who she saw as her father.

Daisy felt her walls crumbling and the mask was cracking as she spoke her true feeling. She knew her body better than anyone, and knows when she doesn't have much time, "I would have been happy with you… before the experiments", her voice cracked as she spoke her honest truth.

Calvin looked at her with shock and for a second, she saw a tinge of guilt and regret but he shook his head and looked at her tearfully, "It wasn't enough". He knew what the Brody's did to her baby girl and he knew about the abuse she suffered. If she becomes an inhuman, then no-body will be able to hurt like that, never again.

"It was for me," Daisy cried. She remembered the rare moments she shared with her father, whether it was them bonding over killing someone a certain way, or simply exchanging stories about different missions that they had been on. It was more than dysfunctional and messed up, but those memories would have been enough for her to love her father. Tears of a broken girl streamed down her face, she couldn't hold back the sob from escaping her lips as she stared at her father.

Calvin looked down at his shoes and allowed his own tears to run down his face, he still didn't regret anything but he was beginning to realise that his baby girl didn't want power… she wanted a family, "I couldn't give you a family… your mu-"

"Don't talk about her!" Daisy shouted, the rocks around them began to vibrate but Calvin was phased by it.

Calvin continued to speak without a worry about his safety, "Your mother hated me for what I had done to you. Even if I brought you back to us and tried living as a normal family… she would have taken you away from me"

"Is that why you killed her?" Daisy still didn't understand his reasonings for killing his wife, her mum that she genuinely wanted to spend more time with.

Calvin shook his head and had a look of sadness in his eyes, "I killed her because I made a promise to her"

_Jiaying shook her head and chuckled when Daisy failed to make another dumpling, "You have to be more gentle", she gently grabbed the piece of pastry out of a frustrated Daisy and showed her how to pinch it, "Like this…"_

_"You know, it'd be easier if you just made it, and I just ate it" Daisy said with a cheeky smile on her face but Jiaying just chuckled and shook her head. She wasn't going to let Daisy off the hook that easily._

_"Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish, and you feed him for a lifetime"_

_Daisy deadpanned when she heard an inspirational quote coming out of her mother's mouth, "That applies to humans, you can live till I'm old and grey and still be able to cook for me" Daisy joked without meaning any harm. She didn't realise the sad expression in Jiaying's eyes as she reached to pick up another pastry._

_Jiaying decided to change the topic, "You can't stay here forever"_

_Daisy looked up from her dumpling and turned to face Jiaying. There was a small voice inside of her head that screamed that Jiaying didn't want her, that she didn't want her to stay because she was too much to handle. She began fiddling with the pastry and shyly asked, "You don't want me here?"_

_Jiaying sometimes forget that Daisy was an orphan who was surrounded by people not wanting her. It was one of things that she regretted the most, because of her, Daisy was forced to go through HYDRA and her crazy ex-husband. Although.. evetime she thought about Cal, she could only remember the good things about him, "Of course I want you Daisy… you're my daughter" she said as she gently cupped Daisy's face with her clean hand, "But I know you… I know that you won't be happy here"_

_Daisy shook her head, even though a small voice in her head said that was true, "I am… I'm happy here with you" she admitted and it was true._

_"And your S.H.I.E.L.D friends?"_

_Daisy froze at that. If she was being honest, she did miss them and she did want to see them. But she felt like if she left here, than something bad was going to happen. She couldn't explain it, "They don't need me" she shrugged off the question._

_Jiaying looked at the look in Daisy's eyes and knew that she had nothing to worry about. Even if she was gone, Daisy would have a new family, "Go off to bed, I'll clean this up"_

_Daisy nodded her head and put the ruined dumpling down, but before running upstairs she gave a back hug to her mum and said, "I love you". Daisy quickly ran away in embarrassment._

_Daisy ran so fast, that she missed the way that Jiaying had tears streaming down her face. Jiaying looked down at her hands and saw that her hands were starting to wrinkle, she didn't want to tell her daughter or Gordon, because she knew that they would get someone for her to drain their life-force. She sighed and finished washing up before going upstairs into her room._

_She gasped when she saw a figure standing in the room._

_"It's just me"_

_Jiaying would recognise that voice from anywhere, she turned on the lights and saw Calvin standing there with a sad look on his face. She knew why he had come here. Raina had told her about the vision that she had. If she was being honest, she was looking forward to this day. The day where she'll finally reunite with Cal for the last time… but this was too soon._

_"I know why you're here" There was no anger in her voice, only peace and it made Calvin's chest clench at how accepting she was of her fate, "Our daughter, she's beautiful"_

_Calvin smiled at that and let out a tearful chuckle, "She is" he agreed as he continued to close the distance between them._

_"I knew that you were coming but… I didn't think it would be this soon… I thought I'd have more time with her…" Jiaying admitted sadly, she knew that there was persuading with Calvin, but she just wanted him to know what she was feeling._

_"I wish I could give you more time but… I can't. I'm dying too" Calvin admitted softly as he cupped his beautiful wife's face. He wanted to tell her so many things, like how he was sorry for everything that he had done, but Jiaying didn't need to hear his excuses, "I have 3 months tops… and that's with the drugs in my system"_

_Jiaying nodded her head and felt disappointed even though she knew there was no point in hoping, hoping for a chance to stay with her daughter and watch her grow, "I understand"_

_Calvin gently pressed his forehead against his wife, and said, "Tell me… tell me that you want this"._

_Jiaying gently lifted her head up to look at her husband and gently brushed the tears away from his cheeks, "I'm a parasite… if you don't do this… no one will. I rather it be by your hands than HYDRA or… a random person"_

_Calvin sighed, he wished that she had a different request for him but he made a promised to her all those years ago. When they were young and working at the clinic, before Whitehall, she had made him promised her, that she wanted him to end her life when he was dying. Like Romeo and Juliet._

_He reached to his back pocket and pressed the nuzzle into her stomach, "I love you" he whispered before firing 3 times._

Daisy stumbled back at his statement, she looked at him with disbelief written on her face, "No… that's bullshit!"

Calvin knew how his daughter must be feeling, he never meant for her to see that, she wasn't supposed to be there. He had asked Raina to distract her long enough for him to do what was necessary, but Raina failed him, "She needs to feed off people's life forces to maintain her form"

"I know!" Daisy shouted, she never held that against her mother, she did what she needed to survive and it wasn't like she was going around killing people who did no wrong, Gordon would bring back someone who deserved death for Jiaying.

"She was tired…everything must die… including your mother"

Daisy knew that too, but she wasn't ready and the way that Calvin had killed her was undeserving and cruel, "Not like that"

"I never meant for you see that… but she had asked me to do it. She was tired of living and frankly… so am I" For the first time, Daisy registered how sickly Calvin looked, his face was pale and he significantly lost weight, "I'm okay with dying… because now I know that you can take care of yourself and you know what? I'm so proud of you"

Daisy didn't want to hear those words, not from his mouth, "The Afterlife… why destroy it? It was the only place where Inhumans could live in peace"

Calvin knew all about the Afterlife, he and questioned Ward about it and found out that Daisy was being used by these Inhumans to keep them safe, "This place… these people are weighing you down. Tell me, now that it's gone and the Inhumans have gone their sperate ways… don't you feel free?"

Daisy closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheeks. She hated how he was right, it was true. When Jiaying died, so did the Afterlife. Jiaying was the source of hope for peace, without her, she was pretty sure the Afterlife would have slowly died and turn into chaos.

"Was all of this worth it?" Daisy wanted to know whether breaking up the family and making himself the enemy, was worth it to make her as powerful as she currently was.

"It has to be"

Calvin began walking up to her but she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. She knew that he just wanted to say goodbye, because he knew that she wasn't going to live. He, without hesitation, pulled Daisy into a hug and Daisy surprised herself by allowing him to do it.

Daisy allowed herself to close her eyes and imagine, just for a second that Calvin was the father she always wanted. Memories of her laughing with her father and even crying while her father comforted her during her HYDRA days, flashed before her eyes. She felt herself sobbing into her father's chest. She wished that she didn't have to do this, that she didn't have to kill him.

Despite the anger of the experiments, deep down she knew that he did it for her.

Deep down she trusted the fact that he loved her.

But he killed Jiaying.

Her mum.

Maybe, just maybe… if he didn't do that then she would have let him live.

But redemption was too late.

She listened to his heartbeat one last time and slowly began curling her fingers, crushing his heart but despite that, she could feel his need to hold onto his baby girl one last time, "My baby girl… live your life on your own terms… nobody can hurt you now" those were his last words before he drew his final breath and his entire body fell back.

She looked at her father's dead body and whispered, _"Goodbye…dad"_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

"Are you an inhuman too?" Jemma suddenly asked to interrupt the awkward silence that was filling up the room.

Yo-Yo was taken back by her question, Daisy told them about their people? Damn, she must really trust these people for them not to be dead, "Daisy tell you?"

Jemma's eyes widened when she realised that she might have gotten Daisy in trouble with her people. She knew how secretive Daisy was with her people, "Oh…. no"

Yo-Yo couldn't believe that this girl was working for a secret organisation. She was a terrible liar, "If you're still alive, then Daisy must trust you" she simply said. She saw a smile grow across Jemma's face however, the other two in the room were still looking at her suspiciously, she didn't blame them, she didn't trust them either.

"So, you were in HYDRA?" Bobbi questioned, unlike Daisy, this woman was older than her. She was 35 years old and she would have any money that this inhuman joined HYDRA willingly unlike Daisy.

Yo-Yo eyed her, she was someone she needed to be cautious of, she knew that the younger scientist and the nervous looking engineer next to her, were not threats, but the other two women were. She put her arm over her chest and glared at her, "I was but not anymore"

"Why'd you join?" Bobbi interrogated, she didn't like the vibe that Yo-Yo was giving, but the feeling was mutual.

"Because the pay is good" Yo-Yo replied with a smirk on her face, that wasn't the actual reason. Her reason had everything to do with liberating her people. Some of her family members were being accused of a crime that they didn't commit, in return for clearance she would join HYDRA and train to become a soldier.

Bobbi didn't like her, nor did she like the fact that Yo-Yo- was friends with Daisy. Yo-Yo was old enough to make her own decisions, she wasn't forced into this life like Daisy. She was going to ask her more questions but before she could, May and Coulson entered the room.

"Who's flying the plane?" Yo-Yo asked.

"Self-piloting" Coulson answered, "Now, I want to know where we are going".

Yo-Yo had given them coordinates but not without going with them, she wasn't going to let them go to the Afterlife alone, she had a bad feeling about this, the way Daisy was talking made it sound like she was going on a suicide mission, "We're going to the Afterlife" she knew they already knew the name, but she wasn't sure how much they knew.

"We know" May growled in annoyance, she really wasn't in the mood to be left out of the loop. For the first time in 6 months, the anxiety that she hid in her stomach was suddenly coursing through her veins with a mixture of anger at Daisy for taking this all on-on her own, "What is it to her?"

Yo-Yo bit the insides of her cheeks and thought about how to answer it, "What's your relationship with her?", she wasn't going to tell them without knowing who they were.

Coulson looked around the room and could see the raw emotions in everyone's eyes as they thought about the question, even Bobbi who was definitely hiding something from them. Deep down, he could feel how proud he was of his team and of Daisy for putting aside their differences and working together, "We're family"

Yo-Yo clearly wasn't expecting that. Any suspicions that she had about the team was squashed when she looked into the eyes of every agent in here and saw that there was a burning passion in their eyes that told her that they were just invested as she was in saving Daisy, and that was enough. She sighed and said, "The Afterlife is a safe haven for Inhumans that Daisy helped build… she along with Jiaying" she paused and looked down at her feet in pain when she remembered that Jiaying was gone.

Everyone heard the pain in Yo-Yo's voice, and knew that this Jiaying person was an important Yo-Yo and possibly even Daisy.

"What does this have to do with Daisy?" May questioned, wanting her to get to the point, "Why is Calvin calling her out there?"

Yo-Yo sucked in a deep breath and tried to hide her emotions, but unlike Daisy and Ward who were experts at that. She couldn't. If she felt anger, she showed it. If she felt sad, she cried. Maybe it was because Ward and Daisy grew up in HYDRA that they were able to control their emotions.

"2 months ago… Calvin destroyed the Afterlife using Ward as a puppet-" She was interrupted by the young engineers question.

"Wait, Ward has powers?"

Ah crap, did they not know about Ward? Wait, how could they not know about Ward? If Daisy told them about her being inhuman then surely she would have told them about the others… unless she was still trying to protect them. Yo-Yo silently cursed herself, how the hell was she supposed to take over as the caretaker of the inhumans when she couldn't even keep their identities existence, "She...didn't tell you about us did she?"

Coulson shook his head, "No… even when she was caught, she still protected everyone's identities. Including Wards", he had his suspicions that Ward was an inhuman, but he was hoping that he was wrong.

Yo-Yo nodded her head, "Yes well… Ward is pyrokinetic"

"That's fitting, he destroys everything he touches" Jemma muttered bitterly.

"Hey!" Yo-Yo didn't disagree. If she had to choose who to be more loyal to, she would choose Daisy without hesitation. Ward was too unreliable, even in HYDRA he was cunning and manipulative. But he was still her people, "You don't get to talk about him as if you know"

"We do know him" Jemma shot back confidently which surprised everyone on the bus except May and Coulson who were proud of Jemma's confidence, "And I can say that because he tried to kill us"

"Oh…" Yeah….Yo-Yo wasn't going to argue with that, "Anyway, he not only destroyed the Afterlife… he also killed someone very important… he killed Daisy's mother"

Okay, no-body on the plane was expecting those words to come out. Everyone stiffened and looked around with confusion, trying to see if anyone on the bus knew that Daisy had a mother. Coulson could tell that this was affecting May, even if she wasn't showing it.

"W-Wait... Daisy's mother? She told us…"

Yo-Yo cut Jemma off, "She just found out. Honestly, I can't imagine how she must be feeling. The person who she spent two years in isolation with turns out to be your mother and then dies just a week after finding out?"

"Wait, in isolation?" Coulson asked with a frown on his face.

Yo-Yo scratched her head, "Ah… I see why Daisy didn't want me to talk to you now…"

May sucked in a deep breath and tried to process the information. Yo-Yo had just given them more details about Daisy then Daisy had given them in a week. She was starting to see why Daisy was protective of her people, they were terrible at keeping their identities and secrets hidden.

Jemma felt her heartbreaking for Daisy, it explains why her best friend went off the grid all of a sudden. She knew that Daisy must have a good reason to do that, she wouldn't just disappear, "Is Daisy okay?"

Yo-Yo heard the caring and gentle tone in the scienstits voice, and she could also feel the remorseful tension in the room. She tilted her head in confusion, "Do you actually care?"

"Of course we care!" Fitz shouted from his spot, he couldn't imagine the pain that Daisy was going through right now. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to you, but losing a mother is a whole different kind of pain.

"She just lost her mother" Bobbi, for the first time, spoke up without any hidden agenda. She was genuinely worried for the girl and regretted putting her personal mission before Daisy.

"How could you even ask that?" Jemma added fuels to the flames.

Yo-Yo couldn't help but smirk at their reaction, definitely not an evil team of people trying to manipulate Daisy to be a weapon, "She's… dealing"

May knew what that meant, it meant Daisy was doing something reckless, "And you let her go? She's a damn kid!"

Yo-Yo put her hands on her hips when she was being accused of something out of her control, she didn't have the authority to do anything, "You think that I have the authority to do that?"

"Authority?" May scoffed as she walked up to Yo-Yo with anger burning in her eyes, "She's a 20 year old girl who you treated as a weapon. She doesn't need authority, she needs guidance!"

Yo-Yo dropped her arms and sighed. She had a point, everyone treated Daisy like a weapon instead of a person. She was a 35-year old woman and she had to rely on Daisy to save her ass when she got caught by a police officer who was going to report her powers. Daisy however, killed him. She didn't give any details about how she killed a cop, but she knew that she did a damn well good job because no-one came questioning it, "And what? You guys don't treat her as a weapon? Doesn't she go on missions for you?"

"We're nothing like you!" Bobbi growled, the older women didn't deny it which made her more angry. How could a 35 year old woman rely on a 20-year-old kid? It wasn't right and it made her pissed, especially because she cared about Daisy, "We treat her as a person, not a god damn weapon!"

"Enough!" Coulson shouted, he had enough of Yo-Yo justifying her actions. He knew that Yo-Yo probably was not at fault, but he couldn't help but feel protective of Daisy and feel biased towards her, "All that matters is Daisy. Once we get there, there's a chance that the fight will be over, Daisy could be critically injured..."

"Or dead" Yo-Yo knew exactly what Daisy was up against. If Daisy was alive, she was going to be dead meat because she disobeyed her request and gave it to them in 3 hours rather than 3 days, but at least she was alive to kill her so that was a plus side. If Daisy was dead… she knew that was going to have to carry the burden, and she wasn't going to take her trust lightly.

"She's not" Coulson stated firmly, he wasn't sure whether it was him being naive or him stupid, but either way he was going to trust the instinct that told him that Daisy was alive. He could see the doubt in the rest of his team's eyes, but he didn't care. He was going to trust his gut that's screaming Daisy is alive.

"How can you be so sure?" Yo-Yo asked.

"Because it's Daisy" Coulson simply said, and that was the only answer everyone needed to hear to believe that Daisy was alive.

May took the lead, her gripped her gun tightly as she jumped out of the bus. The first thing she noticed was the heat. Being isolated, up this high in China, the weather should be significantly cooler and the air should be cleared, but she felt like she was breathing in pieces of ashes. May cautiously walked towards the entrance of the Afterlife, but immediately tensed and aimed her weapon at the blind man who she remembered seeing on the security feed.

Bobbi followed suit and shouted, "Raise your hand!", while standing in front of FitzSimmons protectively.

Yo-Yo's eyes widened when she saw weapons being trained on Gordon. Instinctively, she stepped towards Bobbi and May, and took the gun out of their hands before going back to her original spot. Both May and Bobbi looked down at their empty hands and then at Yo-Yo who was now walking towards Gordon with a gun aimed at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gordon growled at Yo-Yo, "And what the hell are you doing here with these… humans?"

Everyone could hear the distaste in Gordon's voice, "I don't think he's a fan of humans" Fitz said while looking at Coulson who cautiously walked towards Gordon with his hands up in the air.

"We're not here to fight" Coulson looked at Yo-Yo and nodded his head. Yo-Yo knew that they meant no harm so she threw May's and Bobbi's weapons back towards them. The two agents glared at her but they shouldn't have aimed their weapons at Gordon.

"They're here for Daisy… and where the hell is Death-" Before Yo-Yo could finish her sentence, someone landed between the two group, causing everyone to go on the defence while Gordon remained neutral.

"Deathlok?" Coulson squinted his eyes in confusion when he saw the cyborg who had gone off the radar. Mike turned his head and was surprised to see Coulson and his team. Fitz and Simmons were waving at him and he couldn't help but nod in their direction, "Okay… now I'm really going to need an explanation"

"I came here to help Daisy but there's a barrier blocking us" Deathlok said as he looked at the old team, he couldn't help but notice the new girl and the way that everyone looked relatively okay.

"I want to come back to how you know Daisy later, but firstly what do you mean the barrier is blocking you? Does this mean she went in there alone?" Coulson couldn't help but feel panicky at the thought of Daisy going through that barrier all by herself. Deahtlok nodded his head and sighed, "Fitz"

Fitz nodded his head and ran over to the barrier to inspect it.

The two groups walked closer together when they found out that they weren't each other's enemy.

"How long has it been?" May asked Deathlok, she needed to know how long Daisy has been on the other side. There was a very real possibility that Daisy needed medical attention, the young girl could be on the verge of death right now, while they are stuck on the other side.

"6 hours… one minute it was loud, then there was a huge explosion and nothing" Deathlok said with a look of panic on his face. Coulson wondered what kind of relationship he had with Daisy but chose to keep his questions for when he was certain that Daisy was okay.

"Don't talk to them" Gordon growled as he pushed past Yo-Yo and glared… well what they were assuming he was doing, at them, "We don't even know who they are"

"They're Daisy's friends" Deathlok reassured, "And mine"

"They don't mean any harm Gordon" Yo-Yo said but she could tell that Gordon was buying it.

"Like hell they don't!" Gordon shouted as he clenched his fist, he didn't know these people. Daisy wasn't here right now and for all he knew, she was dead. With her and Ward possibly dead, he knew that Yo-Yo wasn't going to step up and be the leader, so he will take the job, "You're not supposed to bring humans here!"

"Now's not the time to be arguing!" Deathlok shouted.

"I agree, right now the only thing that matters is getting to Daisy" Coulson agreed.

"Pick a side Cyborg" Gordon growled.

"This isn't about sides!" Deathlok argued, he knew that Gordon disliked humans but he didn't realise it was to this extent. God, he really hoped that Daisy was alive because he doubted that Gordon listened to anyone but Daisy.

"Guys, I got it! Fitz shouted as he inspected the barrier with Jemma by his side. His team ran over to him, "This uses the same technology of the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier. I can disable it from the outside"

Jemma passed him a tablet and he frantically began typing away on it. After a few minutes of anticipation, the barrier collapsed and Gordon immediately teleported when he sensed Ward.

"Where the hell did he go?" Bobbi questioned when she saw the inhuman disappear.

"He went to Ward" Deathlok knows that Daisy gave him orders to prioritise Ward's safety over anything else.

Both May and Coulson didn't waste time, they ran into the after and the first thing that they noticed was how everything looked like it was burnt to a crisp. FitzSimmons followed the older agents with Bobbi staying protectively behind the group in case anyone tried to attack them.

May heard a gasp coming from the science twins as their eyes scanned the burnt safe haven. She was just as surprised by how damaged this place looked, and this all happened because of one man. Ward.

She couldn't help but think how lucky they were that Ward had some form of self-restraint when they fought. He could have easily burnt her to a crisp but he didn't.

The team rounded the corner and saw 4 dead bodies on the ground. Jemma ran over to them to see if they were alive but from the pool of blood by their bodies and the fatal wounds, she was going to conclude that they were dead.

"They're from the index" Bobbi commented as she crouched down and inspected the faces of the enhanced.

May and Coulson shared a look, knowing full well that Daisy did this.

"She took all of them on?" Deathlok was impressed, he wondered whether she came out unscathed.

May walked over to the burnt house when she saw something glimmer in the light. She bent down and removed the debris when she a cracked photo frame. She picked it up and saw a 17 year old Daisy with Ward, the rude blind inhuman named Gordon, some other white boy, Yo-Yo and an older looking Asian women who she was going to assume was Jiaying… Daisy's mum. It was still weird to think about, but she couldn't imagine how much weirder it was for Daisy. She pulled the picture out and put it in her pocket, thinking that Daisy would like something that survived the wreckage.

Coulson tried to find any signs of Daisy, but she looked like she disappeared. He walked over to Gordon who was tending Ward who was groggily waking up, "Where's Daisy?", he really didn't care that the blind was glaring at him, yes he knew that he wasn't actually glaring but he could feel the glare.

Ward's inattentive eyes looked around but his head was clouded from the pain of bones being broken in several places. May stood by Coulson and couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at seeing Ward this beaten up, "Daisy do that?" she questioned.

"This was her holding back" Ward mumbled as he tried to roll over but Gordon stopped him, he might makes things worse if he moved. He knew that Daisy could have killed him, but she chose to save him, again. She was always saving people but who was saving her? He looked up and saw that Coulson had that look in his eyes that made him dangerous, "I don't know where she is… she knocked me out"

"Gordon" Yo-Yo knew that Gordon knew where she was but he wasn't saying anything, and that can mean two things; either she was dead or he was just being an asshole.

Gordon continued to tend Ward's wound but Ward knew that it wasn't fair on the S.H.I.E.L.D, "Gordon, tell them" he ordered.

Gordon clenched his jaw but knew better than to argue with Ward who he respected, "She's in the mountains" he said pointing towards the snowy mountain.

Everyone turned their head too look at the mountain with confusion, how the hell did she get there by foot? But nobody had time to question it instead, the S.H.I.E.L.D team ran back to the BUS to get to the mountain to get to Daisy. Yo-Yo and Deathlok stayed behind, knowing that if anyone could save Daisy it was going to be them.

* * *

Daisy stood with her back straight and her hand in her pockets as she looked straight ahead at the man-made gravestone where she had buried her parents. Paradoxically, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she no longer had Calvin going after her, but there was also this heavy burden that was weighing her down and made her feel numb.

Her eyes didn't seem to register the numbness that she was feeling deep within her chest. Tears streamed down her face as memories of her being happy with both her parents flooded her mind. She spent the past hour trudging up the mountain to bury her dead father next to her mother.

She clenched her eyes shut and allowed herself to be embraced by the sun's warm light that was shining on her back. For a split second, she imagined what her life would have been like if they were simply a normal family, without all the inhuman bullshit. She found herself hating the inhuman side of her even more, she knew that it was better to accept it but how could she? Because of the inhuman blood running in her body… her father and mother were now dead. She knew it wasn't directly her fault, but she hated it nevertheless.

She could feel herself falling into the darkness that she had tried so hard to fight. What was the point of fighting it? Maybe it was fate, maybe she was supposed to be the villain in this story. Re-joining HYDRA seemed like a great way to avoid her feelings, the environment was cold and unwelcoming, which was exactly how she felt right now. Or maybe she could go rogue and just be an assassin for hire. Either way, both profession sounded cold and there was dim light that told her no, to fight off the darkness that was slowly creeping into her heart, but why should she? What purpose did she have?

"Daisy?"

The dark train of thoughts that were swirling in her mind suddenly collapsed when she heard a familiar voice that she didn't want to hear right now. She closed her eyes and told herself to not look back, to not look at their faces because if she did, then she would crumble, and she couldn't afford to do that. She barely even registered that someone was now standing beside her. She knew who it was, she knew that it was Coulson. And she also knew that the team was behind her. But as long as she didn't look back, she would be fine.

"You're having a hell of a month huh?"

Daisy closed her eyes and let out a watery chuckle. She could hear Coulson gesturing to the rest of the team to get back on the BUS while he and May stayed put. She could hear May keeping her distance, but she was close enough to stop Daisy from doing something if it came down to it.

She could feel the tears leaking from her eyes but she refused to acknowledge them, it was easier to pretend that they didn't exist. She could keep her emotions under control as long as she didn't look into their eyes. Hearing his voice was already breaking her walls down.

"We heard about your mother… we're so sorry for not being there for you"

Daisy didn't know what came over her, but she felt herself covering her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stifle the sobs that were trying to escape from her lips. Why was Coulson apologising? She should be the one to apologise. Instead of coming to them, she went off the grid and became a killer. She killed several people to get what she wanted and when she finally got to Calvin, it wasn't some grand battle, it was a simple goodbye, "Please… leave me alone…" the words escaped from her lips before she her brain could tell her not to talk to them.

"Not a chance" May was scared, she was scared of how pale and broken the girl looked. She was trying to see if she was injured and from what she could see, there was a big blood stains on Daisy's shirt that was being covered up by her jacket. There was a clean cut on her cheekbone and a bruised lip. But the physical injuries isn't what worried her, it was the emotional damage. Something within Daisy shattered beyond repair, and she knew that the girl was going to go down a dark path if she continued to let Daisy do whatever she wanted.

Coulson could hear how desperate Daisy sounded. She didn't want them here because she knew she would break if they were there. She knew it, but so did he. And he wanted her walls to crumble, he wanted her to stop being reckless and cold, especially because he knew that it was just a façade to hide her true feelings. He turned his head to look at the make-shift grave yard and sighed when he saw Calvin's and Jiaying's name written on the tomb. He found it odd that Daisy had buried her father. You don't usually bury your enemies unless you respected them. He guessed that something must have happened in his final moments that made Daisy forgive him, even if it was a just a little.

"Why are you guys here?"

Daisy's voice carried so much weight and emotion, she sounded tired, too tired for a 20 year old girl.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't come? After everything that we've been through?" Coulson questioned firmly. His heart clenched when he saw Daisy's body shaking, for a second he thought it was because of the cold but then he realised that she was crying, but she was trying her best not to make a sound.

Doing the only thing that he could think of, he took a step forward and pulled Daisy into his arms.

"Let go!" Daisy cried as she tried to push Coulson away by weakly hitting his chest, but he wouldn't. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve Coulson's warmth or kindness, she deserved to freeze in the cold like the icy person that she is.

Coulson shook his head and kept his hold on Daisy. After a few minutes of Daisy lightly punching his chest, she finally collapsed and allowed herself to bury her head into his chest and sob. He held onto her for a while, allowing Daisy to cry out her emotions.

"I-I d-don't'…." Daisy sobbed into his chest, he continued to hold the crying girls in his arms as she tried to formulate a sentence that expressed how she felt, "I don't know what to do anymore" she admitted in between her sobs.

Coulson shared a look with May and knew that she was thinking the same thing that he was. May walked over to her and reached into her pocket to pull out the S.H.I.E.L.D badge that Daisy was trying to return, "You're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent" May stated firmly. Daisy slowly pulled out of the hug and looked at May who was trying to pass her the badge back.

Daisy shook her head as she looked at the badge. She didn't deserve it, not after what she had done. She doubted that anyone on this team had killed their own father. She doubt that they were monsters like her. With tears still streaming down her face, she said, "I-I can't… I'm not like you guys…"

May raised an eyebrow at the young agent who looked like she was on the verge of crumbling if they made one wrong move, "Like us?"

Daisy stopped avoiding eye contact and looked into May's eyes, "I'm not good", she was surprised to see a small smile appear on May's face.

"And you think that I am?" May knew that she wasn't in S.H.I.E.L.D because she thought that she was a hero, she was doing it because she didn't want innocent people to suffer from the pain and torment that was HYDRA and alien threats, "I killed an 8 year old girl, the girl who you thought of as a sister", Daisy shook her head and was going to tell May that was different but May stopped her, "No-one on our team is doing this because they think they are the good guys, they're doing it because they want to stop people like HYDRA… like your father, from causing unnecessary pain and suffering"

Daisy's pain scrunched up in pain when she heard that. She couldn't help but think how different her life would have been if someone had stopped her father before he became obsessed with giving her powers. He wasn't an evil man, he was simply a father who felt like he failed his daughter, and the only way that he could atone for it was making sure nobody could ever hurt her again. Daisy knew that, she understood her father more than anyone.

"Daisy, I know what you're thinking. You're probably wondering what to do now that the Afterlife is gone and the Inhumans don't need protecting. I know you're thinking about going back to HYDRA because that place is cold and unforgiving…" Daisy's eyes widened in shock at Coulson's statement, she thought he would be mad but instead, he was staring at her with understanding, "But you deserve better than being treated as a weapon. You're S.H.I.E.L.D agent who has a family who has been waiting for you for 6 months"

May could see that the walls that Daisy had erected, was starting to crumble. She would bet her entire career, that the reason why Daisy didn't come for them to help and didn't want to see them, was because they were able to break through her walls with nothing but a display of their trust and love for her, "We can't force you to stay. It has to be your decision whether to stay with us and fight the darkness… or become the darkness that you've been fighting against your entire life"

Daisy looked at the badge in May's hand and knew that this was a pinnacle moment for her, if she went back she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave again, not because they will force her to stay but because she wants to stay. But if she left… she would never have to confront these emotions that felt too overwhelming to deal with, she could isolate herself and never feel pain again.

"Pain is what makes us human" May said. She remembered feeling a similar way to Daisy after killing Katya. She thought that hiding in a cubicle doing office work was the only way for her to escape the pain, but if anything it made her numb and cold. Everything changed the day that Coulson, the warm light in her life, decided to put her on his team. And for the first time since Bahrain, she felt alive. She felt pain, but it was pain that she knew she could overcome because she was a team who supported her and wouldn't let her go back into her cubicle.

Daisy thought about it, she couldn't stop hearing Jiaying's voice to tell her not to fall into the darkness, and her father telling her to live her life on her own terms. May and Coulson watched in anticipation as Daisy began tapping her foot in the snow, "6 months later and you're still trying to save me"

May smiled when she heard Daisy's light tone, "You don't need saving, you need guidance"

Daisy eyed the badge and took it out of May's hand. She rolled her eyes when she saw a dorky grin appear on Coulson's face, "Good, because filing the paperwork for you to leave was going to be a bitch"

Daisy chuckled at that. She put the badge into her jacket and looked at the BUS. There was no going back after this. Oh screw it, Daisy walked into the bus and couldn't but think how homey and safe she felt. After 4 months of training in darkness and 2 months of assassinating people from an underground box in Columbia, she had to admit that she was glad to be back.

* * *

"Daisy's back?" Mack questioned with a slight smile, he wasn't going to admit it but he had missed the young girl's presence. When he was walking on something in the garage, he would unconsciously look back at the van that Daisy stayed in. Daisy would sometimes hide out in her van with her computer, she had a cozy set up and Mack had to admit, when he was working late at night he thought about sneaking into the van and sleeping on it. But he knew that Daisy would kill him if he tried.

"She is, she's currently in the infirmary waiting for a full check up but before Simmons goes, I wanted to have a team meeting" Coulson said, he and May talked about it for a bit, and knew that he couldn't make this decision alone, not this time.

"Sounds serious" Hunter said as he grabbed a bear from the fridge and walked over to Coulson.

"Is everything okay?" Bobbi was now concerned about the young agent who she hasn't seen in the past 6 months. She hated to admit, especially since she was still a double agent and she knew that Gonzalez was breathing down her and Mack's neck about the operation, but she wanted the young agent back on base with them. She missed her presence, and she knew everyone did too.

Hunter would make snide remarks while on missions saying, _I bet Daisy couldn't take them all on her own. _Or some narcissistic comment like that.

Mack was more low-key about it, but he missed someone being there while he did his work. Daisy never bothered him, she was always doing her own thing but her presence was welcoming.

Fitz and Simmons, they were most vocal about how much they missed Daisy. They would ask Coulson and May constantly about it, and she has shared a few conversations with Simmons about how Daisy must have had a good reason if she left.

"Relatively" Coulson replied ambiguously, "The reason why we wanted to talk to you guys first is because… We wanted to know how you feel about Daisy coming back"

Last time, Coulson had pushed Daisy into this dysfunctional team without asking for anyone's opinions or thoughts and it brought unnecessary conflict between them. But now, he wanted to know everyone's feelings because he wasn't sure Daisy could afford to me an environment where she didn't feel wanted. If the team didn't want her, then he and May were willing to take Daisy somewhere secluded, and ensure that she was emotionally stable before allowing her to come back. But, if they wanted her here, which he was hoping they would, then he will rely on his team to help Daisy through her trauma. He was hoping for the latter option.

A round of confused glances went around the room as everyone was trying to comprehend what he was asking them.

"Sir… I'm sorry I'm a bit confused. Are you asking for our opinions on Daisy coming back?" Jemma voiced everyone's confusion.

"Yes, I am" Coulson confirmed, "Last time, I forced the decision to let Daisy in on the team which caused unnecessary conflict however, I feel like we're closer as a team now. I trust you guys and I hope that you trust me which is why I value your opinions more than anything"

Bobbi and Mack's eyes widened at the display of trust that Coulson was showing to them. THey couldn't help but share a guilty glance with each other as they both knew that their true identities, was a direct betrayal of trust.

"Daisy just lost her parents. Yes, one was admittedly, a psychopath who experimented on her, but Daisy seemed to be close with her mother. Even if she doesn't show it, she's hurting…", There was no doubt in Jemma's mind that Daisy should be here. She knew it from the moment that she met her in HYDRA that Daisy belonged in S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn't just because Daisy was a good agent, it was because of her big heart.

"And yes… while she did go on a 2 month killing spree, it wasn't like she was going around killing innocent people" Fitz said as he looked at Coulson with confidence in his eyes, "Everyone that she killed deserved it"

Mack was surprised by Fitz's morbid and confronting statement but he had admit, that was true. He wished that he had the guts and authority to kill those bastards who slaughtered innocent people with his own hands, but he couldn't. His conscious got in the way of that, "Yeah, I agree"

"Right now, what Daisy needs is a support system. Not to isolate herself even more" Bobbi stated protective, she saw Daisy as a young sister who needed guidance. If they left her on her own, there was not a doubt in her mind that Daisy would go down the wrong path, "Her isolation is what led her to these… killing sprees"

Hunter nodded his head and felt like he needed to put his input in, "Yeah, all that and I still need to kick her ass"

May hid her smile by looking down at her shoes while Coulson visibly showed how proud he was of his team, "Okay. I'm glad to hear it" he spoke truthfully, "Simmons, go check on Daisy and everyone, get back to work"

May waited for everyone to leave before following Coulson up to his office. She could see behind the facade of him being happy that Daisy was back, that was tired and worried about her .

"She's going to be okay Phil" May reassured out loud. She wasn't sure who she was reassuring, Phil or herself. She couldn't help but feel like a weight has been lifted off her chest as ever since Daisy took that badge from her hand and walked back to the BUS with them. She knew that she was going to be giving Daisy a huge ass lecture when the girl was feeling better, but right now she was just going to stay by her side and make sure that no-one tries to harm her or take her away from them.

"Is she?" Coulson knew that Daisy was out of the red zone physically speaking, but mentally, he wasn't so sure she could handle any more emotional distress. He looked into her eyes and saw where she was going, she was going to go down the wrong path if they hadn't gotten to her in time, "We can't force her stay if she decides that this isn't what she wants"

May didn't want to hear Coulson's speech about being reasonable and how it had to be Daisy's choice to stay rather than leave. She knew he was right, but if they gave Daisy that option now, then Daisy would leave and spiral into darkness. She wasn't about to let that happen, she wasn't going to let another inhuman kid die when she had the power to save them, "Like hell we can't"

Coulson turned to look at May who had a ferocious and protective look in her eyes, "What are you suggesting?" he knew that May had a plan, she always did.

"Right now, she doesn't need a way out, she needs a way in. If she tries to quit, make her go through all this bullshit paperwork to keep her here long enough to reconnect with the team. During the 6 months that she was gone, it was easy for her to fall back into old habits which includes her going on suicide missions" May stated with frustration while eyeing the fragile girl, "When she's rational enough and has an actual plan that doesn't involve any self-destructive behaviour, then she can leave"

Coulson nodded his head, that was a fair and impressive plan, "Psychological solution"

May smirked at that, "When you used to marry a psychologist you tend to pick up on their psychobabble talk"

Coulson thought that this was a good opportunity to bring up her ex-husband, "Speaking of which… I want to bring Andrew in to assess her"

May shifted uncomfortably at the thought of bringing her ex-husband back. They didn't exactly leave on good terms, in fact it was fair to say that they didn't leave on mutual terms, "He's a good psychologist and even better he's someone we can trust"

"So, you'll talk to him?"

May hasn't spoken to Andrew since the HYDRA takeover but in her defence she had been busy… and been trying to avoid him ever since their divorce. But at this point, she was willing to do anything for Daisy, even if it meant talking to her ex-husband again, "Fine"

* * *

Daisy sucked in a deep breath as she sat in the infirmary room waiting for Simmons to come in. Coulson and May had allowed her to sit in the cockpits, avoiding the team for as long as she could. They knew that Daisy needed time and what better way than to isolate herself under May's supervision. But they only allowed her to sit there under one condition, Simmons was to give her a full-body check-up when they got to base.

So here she was.

Sitting in the infirmary room.

She closed her eyes and put her hand over her burning torso, after sitting down and finally letting her body rest after an entire day of fighting, she could feel her wounds throbs and her bones ache. She leaned her head against the wall and listened to the vibration frequency that the base was emitting. Everything in this base was noisy, she could hear the sounds of people walking, the vibration that was emitting from every device in this plane, and it didn't help that someone was in the garage cutting a piece of metal.

She was able to drown it out when she focused and if she wasn't as exhausted as she was right now, she would do that. She would drown the noise out. She would drown everything. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, after a few minutes of waiting she heard the door open. Her eyes snapped open and in front of her was Simmons.

"Daisy!" Jemma's tone was filled with concern when she saw how pale the girl looked. She immediately went to work and ran over to Daisy's side.

"Simmons" Daisy spoke back with little emotions. She couldn't help but admit that she felt this sense of peace now that she was back on the base. But there was a part of her telling her to keep her distance from the team because everyone who gets close to her dies.

Jemma was surprised by the cold tone but she knew better than to push the girl. It was odd being on the other end of Daisy's coldness, usually that was reserved for Daisy's enemies, "May I look under your shirt?" she asked. She watched as Daisy hesitantly, took off her jacket with a grimace on her face.

"It's only a minor injury" Daisy said as she slowly lifted up her shirt, revealing a bloodied and half-burnt torso that was oozing out blood and pus.

Jemma gasped in shock at the severity of the injury. There was nothing minor about this, she wondered how Daisy went this long without any pain medication or without passing out. She looked up and looked into Daisy's brown eyes, but they were distant and unwelcoming, but she wasn't afraid, "This is anything but minor" Jemma lectured as she got her medical equipment and began cleaning and disinfecting the wounds but she paused when she saw Daisy grimacing in pain, "I can give you some painkillers or morphine for the pain"

Daisy shook her head, "No" she stated firmly, she deserved to feel pain. As May said, pain is what makes her human right? She knew that this wasn't what May meant, but if the pain went numb she was afraid that her wounds weren't the only thing that would be numb, but her emotions.

Jemma looked at her worriedly, but decided not to say anything. She continued to disinfect the wound and burns, she assumed that the only reason why Daisy wasn't dead was due to her inhuman DNA that made her heal faster than most, "So, how have you been?" Jemma asked trying to make conversation to fill in the silence, but then she remembered the reason why Daisy had been gone for 6 months, "I'm such an idiot. Of course you're not okay, I mean you just lost your mot-" she cut herself off when she saw Daisy tense, "I'm so sorry Daisy…"

"Don't be" Daisy replied coolly, trying to pass off as if she didn't care. She couldn't help but feel bitterly towards her mother, she knew that she was going to die by Calvin's hands but she didn't say anything. She understood her mother's reasoning, and to some degree, it lessened the pain but she continued to miss her nevertheless. She saw Jemma shift uncomfortable and guilty in her chair, and couldn't help but feel bad for acting so cold. But she was tired, and not in the mood for talking.

Jemma noticed something on Daisy's wrist and realised it was the watch that she and Fitz had made for her. She couldn't help but notice how broken it looked, she doubted the suppressors worked nor did any of the other functions, so why did Daisy continue to wear it?

Daisy noticed her staring at her wrist and knew that she was curious about the watch. She wasn't going to say that she wore it because it reminded her of the team, so instead she took the watch off and put it in her jacket.

Jemma sighed, Daisy was being so distant and she couldn't understand why. Well… she understood that she must have gone through a very traumatic experience but she knew Daisy, there was something going on. She was trying to isolate herself from the team, but she won't let her.

An hour passed and Jemma finely stitched up the large cut on her torso and bandaged the burn wounds, "All done". Daisy opened her eyes and looked down at her torso to see it not being covered by blood. That was an improvement, "I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics to avoid an infection". Jemma went over to grab the pain medication and antibiotics, "Make sure you get some rest, you may experience some blood loss and since we don't have any blood to replenish it, eating lean meat should do the trick. If it wasn't for your inhuman biology, you could be in critical condition right now"

"Thanks", Daisy took the medications out of her hands and grabbed her jacket before leaving.

Jemma watched as Daisy walked right past the team, not even acknowledging their greetings or happy smiles. Jemma walked up to the team and joined them in watching Daisy practically run away from them.

"What's up with her?" Hunter asked as he pointed to Daisy.

"I think that she's distancing herself from us" Jemma stated worriedly, she really didn't want to go through the whole, we're not talking to each other phase.

"I think she just needs time. She needs to process everything that happened" Bobbi said as she put a comforting hand on Jemma's shoulders.

"How much time should we give her?" Fitz asked as he fiddled with his hands. He knew from experience that giving too much space sometimes did more harm than good.

"Enough time to heal" Mack said sympathetically, he knew what it was like to lose someone, someone who was family.

"Last time we did that, Daisy isolated herself for an entire week before talking to any of us" Jemma argued, she knew that if they left her for too long.

Fitz pointed at Jemma and nodded his head in agreement, "Th-That's true…plus… last time she initiated all the conversation"

"If we wait for her to initiate conversation it'll probably take a few weeks" Bobbi said knowing how good at avoiding Daisy was.

"Long enough for her to isolate herself" Mack stated worriedly. He genuinely started liking the girl and thought of her as a member of his team, he hated to admit it but he didn't want Daisy to go down the wrong path because he didn't want to fight her.

Hunter looked at everyone who was now worried about Daisy. He felt like he could understand Daisy's feelings a little better than anyone else. Not in the respect that she just lost someone, but more like he knew how she thought because she worked as an ex-assassin and mercenary for HYDRA, "Give her enough time to let her grieve, and then suffocate her with you overbearing welcoming and positive attitudes"

Everyone groaned when Hunter, once again didn't give anyone any good advice.

After the team meeting, Bobbi and Mack walked into the storage room, where nobody usually went to. Bobbi stressfully walked through the corridor as the guilt that has been accumulating over the past year, was becoming overbearing, "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to the team! Not now that… Daisy is back and Coulson is giving us his trust speech"

Bobbi knew that she could vent to Mack because the older man was feeling the exact same way that she was. Mack made sure that no-one was listening before closing the door shut and locking it, "I know, I know" Mack was feeling the same guilt as she was, "But, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Mack wasn't angry at Bobbi, he was angry of how he let it come to this.

"We need to tell Coulson" Bobbi wasn't going to do this, she wasn't going to hide this from the team, not anymore. She has been hiding this secret for an entire year.

"Yeah, that's a great plan. We'll just go up to him and say, _Hey sir. So, long story short, Bobbi and I were actually sent to infiltrate your team a year back by the Real S.H.I.E.L.D which was reorganised by Gonzalez who is after Nick Fury's toolbox because they think that you have too much power as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and think that whatever alien drug running through your system has compromised your ability to be a good agent!"_

"Yes, that's exactly what you say" Bobbi quietly shouted.

"Why am I the one who has to say it?" Mack didn't want to deal with the fall out.

"How about I tell him?" Bobbi and Mack's head snapped towards the intrusive voice. Both their eyes widened when they saw Hunter standing in the corner with high arms crossed over his chest, "For spies, you guys aren't that secretive"

"Hunter" Bobbi cautiously put her hand out in front of her, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you've been lying to the team for the entire year" Hunter said as he looked at Bobbi with betrayal shining in his eyes, "Either you tell Coulson or I will"

Both Mack and Bobbi shared a look, knowing what they had to do next.

_Hey guys, I just wanted to take a moment to let you guys know that this story will be coming to an end in Chapter 29. It is wrapped up in a way that leaves room for a Season 3 rewrite but at the same time, it hopefully gives you guys closure._

_I also understand that most of my audience comes from America and during these times, I know a lot of you must be feeling overwhelmed, scared, or even angry. As a non-white or black person who is not living in America, I can never fully understand how everyone must be feeling right but I am here to listen if anyone needs to speak their truth._

_For those who don't know what I am talking about, please educate yourself on the topical issue of racism and understand that ignorance and silence can do more harm than you think._

_I hope that this story can acts as a form of escapism from the grim reality, even if it's just for a second. I want you guys to know that you are loved and Black Lives Matter!_

_I loved you guys and thank you._

_-MysteriousWriter03_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25_**

Daisy closed her eyes and listened to the music coursing through her iPhone as she laid on the bed with her eyes closed. Admittedly, she still felt numb to the world. She knew she was being harsh on Simmons, but she couldn't find it within herself to care.

She wondered if it would always feel like this. She continued to focus her attention on the music, ignoring the other sounds in the base. Sometimes, she wondered if she should ask Gordon to lock her back up into the isolated box, because at least that way she could be alone. She could go all out on her powers, and not worry about the repercussions of her actions.

Daisy could tell that everyone was giving her space, and she appreciated it. She picked up her phone and checked the time. It was 2 a.m which meant no-one was awake. Good. She stood up and got changed into her workout clothes. She put her phone in her pocket and continued to listen to her music as she walked into the gym room.

She didn't bother putting any wraps around her knuckles, she just punched the boxing bag. She kept punching until the numbness that was consuming her began to be overpowered by the feeling of anger. Anger towards her father who did this to. How dare he… How dare he claim that he had done all of this for her!

She didn't ask for this!

She didn't ask to come back to life!

She should've died!

She should've stayed dead!

Why the hell couldn't he be normal?

Why couldn't he be a father?

Her punches became more ferocious and she felt her knuckles burn, but she didn't give a damn. She needed to feel pain. She needed to feel something.

This numbness… made her cold.

It made her feel like she was standing in the middle of the thunderstorm, eyeing down her targets and slaughtering them as if they were animals locked in a slaughterhouse.

Images of her father started popping up in her head. Images of her blindly laughing at his stupid dad jokes. Images of them going out for lunch after she completed a mission. Images of them being a dysfunctional, yet familial pair.

PATHETIC!

The speed and strength of her punches started to cause a tear into the boxing bag, making it bleed sand out but she didn't notice. She continued to punch her frustrations out, frustration of everything that her father had made her go through.

_"You're weak!"_

Daisy heard Calvin's words whispering into her ear.

"_You let yourself get attached? Pathetic!"_

Shut up….. shut up, shut up, shut up.

She felt beads of sweat pouring down her forehead and her back. But that didn't stop her, nothing was going to stop her.

_"Kill them!"_

NO!

"_I made you! I made you into what you are! You can't escape it"_

Something within Daisy snapped. She let out a roar and shouted, "GET OUT!" before releasing a powerful punch that shook the entire base and caused the boxing bag to fly off of its hook and into the wall.

"Daisy?"

Daisy felt a presence behind her and without thinking, spun around and quaked the person into the wall. When the adrenaline finally died down and her eyes began registering she was, panic began to settle in. She pulled the earphones out of her ear and froze when she saw who she just quake into the wall, "M-Mack?"

She stumbled back in fear, fear of herself and what she had just done. Mack let out a groan when he felt his body hit a wall, but it was going to take a lot more than that to take him down. For a second, he couldn't help but feel annoyed but then he saw the fear in Daisy's eyes. She looked like an injured deer who's been caught in the car's headlights. He slowly and cautiously stood back up on his feet with his hands out in front of him, trying to show Daisy that he was okay and mean no harm, "Hey" his voice was softer than usual, he felt his heart shatter when he saw Daisy's shaking brown eyes, "Hey, look at me. I'm okay. It's okay, you're safe"

Daisy blinked a few times and swallowed the salvia that was building up in her throat. She made eye contact with Mack and immediately, felt the numbness that she was feeling earlier, disappear. Instead, she was feeling waves of guilt and self-anger, "I-I'm so sorry" Daisy knew her voice wasn't steady but she didn't care if she sounded weak, "Um…" Daisy turned her head back and tried to search for the first aid equipment, she didn't know why but she felt the urge to remedy the situation.

Mack watched as Daisy ran over to the kitchen counter in search for something. He cautiously yet quickly walked over to her and said, "I'm fine. I think you're the one that needs medical treatment" Daisy frowned in confusion until she followed Mack's eyes and saw that he was eying her knuckles and torso that was starting to bleed again, "Sit down"

Daisy shook her head, "N-No I'm fin—"

"Sit. Down" Mack's voice was more firm, and Daisy knew there was no room for argument. She sighed and sat down on the bench while Mack came over with the first aid kit. He looked up into Daisy's eyes and saw that there was no signs of emotions, but he would bet all of his money that she was feeling too much hence, her trying to hide it, "Mind telling me what the boxing bag did to you deserve that treatment?" he joked.

Daisy didn't seem amused by his joke.

Yeah… he didn't think that she was in the mood for his jokes. He realised how much Daisy has change in the six months that she was gone, for one she seemed to have a handle on her powers, but there was also the noticeable dark look that Daisy didn't have before. He was sure that she had it before, but it was less prominent. It was as if the darkness within her grew.

"You seem to have your powers under control" Mack stated as he bandaged Daisy's hands. The girl once again didn't reply or say anything however, he saw her jaw slightly twitch, as if she was going to say something but immediately stopped herself, "Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

He knew he wasn't being fair, he was planning on giving Daisy time to heal on her own but he knew people like Daisy, the more space you give them, the more time you give them to be consumed by their darkness.

Daisy looked up and looked at Mack with cold eyes piercing into his soul, "And how do you want things to be?" she questioned.

Mack knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to fall for it, "I want you to not shut us out. This act that you have going on, isn't going to work on me". He watched Daisy rolled her eyes and swing her legs over the seat. She was going to leave but he wasn't going to let her off this easily, "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you"

Daisy froze at that, yeah, she knew to. She knew what it was like to lose people but this was different. This one fundamentally shattered her hope that there could be peace. She doubted that Mack or anyone on this damn team could relate to that.

He saw anger flash in her eyes and knew that he needed to be more specific if he wanted to make Daisy open up to him, "I'm not talking about Trip or… my S.H.I.E.L.D members… I'm talking about family"

Jesus Christ, when was Mack going to let her go back to her room. She, annoyingly so, sat back down in her seat and gave Mack her full attention, giving him a chance to break through to her.

"I had a daughter….", Daisy sucked in a deep breath and could feel her heart clench when he used past tense, "When she died… so did my hope"

Daisy knew that Mack wasn't telling her this because he wanted to, she doubted that the rest of the team knew other than Coulson and May. He was telling her this because he wanted her to know that he could relate to her. She sucked in a deep breath and thought that maybe Mack would understand. But what good would telling him do? Why was this team so adamant about getting her to open up about her feelings.

Mack himself, was wondering a similar thing He wasn't sure where the feeling of protectiveness came from, but he suddenly wanted to protect Daisy from suffering anymore pain. She was 20 years old yet her hope for peace is already shattered. She's been through too much. When Coulson debriefed them on why Daisy had left and starting to leave a pile of dead bodies in her wake, he felt regret.

Regret for not being able to do anything.

Regret for not showing Daisy that she could come to them.

He felt responsible for being so cold with Daisy.

He used the excuse that it was because he was an undercover agents who was sent to infiltrate the team, but he knew deep down that it was because Daisy reminded him of his daughter.

His daughter who would never get the chance to see another sunrise.

If Daisy went down the wrong path, he knew that he was at fault. If there was a chance, even the slightest chance that opening up to Daisy will bring some light into the darkness, then he will tell her everything in a heartbeat.

He was tired of distancing himself, and knew that Bobbi was too.

Daisy sucked in a shaky breath and Mack watched as the ice that was covering the emotions in Daisy's brown eyes, began melting away. What he saw underneath, made him feel motivated, motivated to protect his team and Daisy from any more harm, "When…. When my mum died… it felt like my idea or hope for peace died with her" she admitted softly

Mack internally smiled when he heard her opening up to him. Even if it was a short sentence, it carried so much weight and emotions. He could tell how hard it was for Daisy to admit that out loud, and he was proud of her. She was trying to change, "Peace… it's such a fickle thing"

"Peace doesn't exist" Daisy replied back.

Mack looked at her with an understanding look, "It feels like that but… it depends on your definition of peace"

Daisy thought about what he said and couldn't help but feel her eyes begin to tear up, "For the first time… I actually thought I could live a normal life"

Mack felt his heart clenching when he saw the way that Daisy was trying to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes. He knew exactly how Daisy felt, when he had Hope, he had thought that he could live a perfect life, but all of that shattered the night she had died. His heart still shattered when he thought about and it's been years since it happened. For Daisy, who has been bottling it up for 2 months, everything was still fresh and painful.

"People like us, who lost their sense of hope… don't live normal lives. Not anymore. If we did, we'd be consumed by our own darkness which is why it's good for us to be around good people…" Mack knew that she didn't want to hear words of comfort, she needed a realistic answer.

Daisy let out a watery chuckle. She knew that he was going somewhere with his talk, he was convincing her to stay in S.H.I.E.L.D and to open herself up to the organisation. She hated to admit it… but his words struck a chord, "I see what you're doing".

Mack smirked when he heard Daisy's tone lighten up a bit, but he knew that it was going to take a while for her to heal. He closed the first aid kit and said, "Come on Tremors, let's get Simmons to check your wound"

Daisy raised her eyebrow at the new nickname, "Tremors?"

"What? You make things shake" He said as he walked back to put the kit away.

It was more technical then that, but she will let it go for now. She'll leave the scientific talk for the science nerds. She sighed and followed behind Mack, she suddenly felt small when she stood beside him. She realised the time and thought that everyone would be asleep. She opened her mouth to stop him from waking up, but then she saw Fitz and Simmons in the lab with a coat on. Both of them were looking at something that looked like a weapon. "She's analysing the splinter bombs we found a couple of months ago"

Daisy nodded her head. She watched as Mack knocked on the glass door, grabbing the science twins attention. She felt pathetic for hiding behind Mack but she couldn't help it, one minute she was feeling numb and the next she was opening up to the Big Mack, "Simmons, Daisy needs another check-up"

Jemma tilted her head to the right to see Daisy standing behind back wearing a singlet that now had a slight blood stain on it. She gasped in surprise, she literally stitched her up 6 hours ago, how did this happen?

Jemma immediately put on a clean pair of gloves and ran over to Daisy, who remained silent. She gently lifted up Daisy's shirt and saw that Daisy had torn the stitch apart and the scab around Daisy's burn wounds were peeling off. Mack visibly cringed and gagged when he saw the wound, "What the hell happened?"

Jemma guided Daisy to the table where she could treat her wounds, and shot a glare towards Fitz and Mack who were staring, "Some privacy?" Jemma said. Daisy didn't seem to care whether they were here or not, but Jemma did.

"Right" Mack said as he turned on his heel and walked over to Fitz to turn the little man around so they were no longer facing Daisy. Jemma saw a small smile ghost past Daisy's lips at the gesture, but knew better then to tease or joke about it. Not when Daisy was in this vulnerable of a state, "So Tremors, how'd you get that wound?"

Daisy winced when she felt Jemma pulled out the ruined stiches and poured disinfectant onto her skin. Jemma looked at her sympathetically, but what surprised Daisy was how silent Simmons was being, usually she would start blabbering about nothing. She realised that she was too harsh with Simmons yesterday and needed to listen to Mack's advice about not shutting the team off.

"Ward" Daisy's voice was soft yet filled with steel. She remembered the battle and for a split second, she thought that saving Ward was going to be impossible, she was willing to kill him if it came down to it.

Both Jemma and Fitz froze. Daisy thought maybe it was better that she didn't say anything. Mack, who was the only one who didn't freeze, asked, "What's his powers?", he knew that Daisy didn't give up information like this easily, but Ward was an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D and he hoped that Daisy knew that and respected it. Even if Ward was her friend.

"Pyrokinetic" Fitz answered which surprised both Daisy and Mack.

"How do you know that?" Mack asked.

Jemma looked up at Daisy and saw confusion in her eyes. Right… she didn't know that her inhuman friend was the reason why they found her in the mountain. She was going to keep her mouth however, because she was afraid of saying something wrong that would make Daisy angry or upset with her.

Daisy was expecting Jemma to answer but instead, the young scientist kept her mouth shut and let Fitz explained, "You're umm… Inhuman friend said told us"

Daisy sucked in a deep breath and sighed, Yo-Yo was terrible at keeping secrets, but she knew she had to thank Yo-Yo for disobeying her request.

"You encountered another Inhuman?" Mack asked.

Fitz nodded his head and began delving into the story about how they met her.

Daisy turned them out and focused on Simmons who was cleaning her wounds… again. She gulped down her pride and decided to ask Simmons whether she was mad at her, usually she didn't have to ask… well, usually she didn't care. But having Simmons mad at her was weird and foreign, "Are you mad at me?" she questioned with a soft tone.

Jemma was going to say no, of course not.. but she couldn't help but feel angry. She wasn't sure who she was angry at, was it Daisy? Yeah, a bit. But it was mainly herself. Jemma was trying to think of an answer but Mack and Fitz's voices were too loud and intrusive.

"She's like a Yo-Yo, she can superspeed towards a certain place and at an accelerated rate but once she reaches her limit, she snaps back to her spot"

"And she's HYDRA?" Mack asked.

"Haven't met one that hasn't been yet"

"Boys!" Jemma shouted which caused both Mack and Fitz to jump at the sudden voice, "When I said privacy I implied leaving the lab!"

Jemma's voice made everyone in the room flinch, including Daisy who was thinking about sneaking out of the room too. Daisy watched with pleading eyes as Mack and Fitz left her in the room alone with a seemly pissed off Jemma.

"Ummm… So I take that as a yes"

"Angry? Of course I am. My best friend leaves for 6 months without saying a word and I have no idea if she's safe or okay! Not only did she not contact anyone, but she also left a pile of dead bodies for the past 2 months which made us all think that she was being controlled by her lunatic father but it didn't make sense since you were killing people who used to work with your father and your victims, quite frankly deserved to die. But then, we find out that you've actually been fighting a war against your father who killed your mother who you discovered a month ago and you know what's the worst part about all of this?" Jemma slammed the forceps and needle into the tray causing Daisy to lightly jump but she her body relaxed when she Jemma's eyes watering, "You didn't come to us for help and… we thought you were dead"

Daisy had to give herself a few minute to comprehend and register everything that Jemma had blurted out. Every wall that she built to protect herself from talking to the team, crumbled into a pile of dust when she saw tears dripping out of the young scientist's eyes. There was something about seeing your best friend cry, that just made you want to start crying too.

"I….I didn't think you'd care" Daisy's voice cracked when she said that out loud.

Jemma's light brown eyes that were shaking with tears, looked up to see how broken her best friend looked. She saw that Daisy genuinely didn't think that they would shed tears over her death.

"My entire life… everyone expected me to die, they're prepared for it because I'm a soldier. Simmons… unlike you, my life is expendable. " Daisy needed Simmons to not expect her to live, it made it easier for when she actually did die. Even Ward and Yo-Yo were prepared for her death. Out of nowhere, Jemma picked up the bandages and began throwing it at Daisy angrily, "Simmons! What the hell?" she shouted as she jumped down from the tablet and ran to the other side of the room to hide from the crying scientist.

"You are not expendable you… silly and stupid goose"

D-Did… Jemma just call her a goose? She can get past the silly and stupid part.. but a goose? Out of all insults, she went with that one.

Jemma was too emotional to care about the fact that her insult was weak and pathetic, "No-one on this team expects you to die" she shouted as she continued to throw anything and everything at her stupid-stupid best friend, "We expect you to live! We want you to live because you're family! Maybe that's selfish of us! But if you want to die then go and ahead and die!" Jemma cried as she ran out of bandages to throw and started throwing metal objects at Daisy's head.

Daisy had to start quaking them away. Jemma was too tearful and frantic to realise that the metal objects were no longer being throw towards her but instead, they were floating mid-air due to Daisy controlling the vibration of each and every object. Daisy felt like time had slowed down when she heard Jemma telling her that they expected her to live… she never heard that before. Everyone expected her to die in a battle, hell, even she did. Yo-Yo did too which is why she was so calm about her going to fight her father. It wasn't because Yo-Yo was heartless or didn't care, it was because dying has been normalised.

"I'm sorry" Daisy muttered as she cautiously walked up to her best friend who was practically sobbing. She surprised herself by initiating the hug between them, but the second that Daisy put her arms around her, Jemma began sobbing harder which made Daisy start crying.

"I just missed you so much and I've been so worried about you because you're so reckless" Jemma sobbed. Daisy nodded her head understandingly but kept her face buried in Jemma's neck. The two kept crying for a solid minute before Jemma's vision cleared and she realised the floating objects, "Daisy… is my cornea still blurry from the tears in my eyes or… are those objects floating?"

Daisy pulled out of the hug wiped away her tears, "Oh yeah" Daisy stopped using her powers, causing everything to fall to the ground.

"What in the bloody hell happened in here?" Hunter questioned as he bit into his apple and saw the mess in the lab. He had felt slight tremors from outside and wondered what was going on.

Daisy hid her face by looking down at her feet while Jemma stood in front of her, knowing that Daisy didn't want anyone to leave, "None of your business so run along". Hunter was surprised but Jemma's forceful tone and walked away to find Mack and Fitz.

Daisy wiped away her tears and looked at the mess, "I can't believe you threw a scalpel at me" she muttered.

Jemma realised what she had done and immediately started apologising, she didn't know what came over her. She was just so fed up with Daisy thinking that she wasn't good enough for this team or that she was disposable. She wanted Daisy to have some self-worth, "Oh my god… I'm so sorry"

Daisy, for the first time since coming here, cracked a genuine smile at Simmons's apology. She was glad that not much has changed… other than her temper maybe, "Don't be and it's not like what you said was wrong"

Jemma smiled at that and began cleaning up the mess she created with Daisy, "I see you have control over your powers"

Daisy nodded her head, "I'll let you and Fitz study it to make up for the 6 months that I was gone"

An excitable smile appeared on Jemma's face and she began telling her about all the biological studies that she wanted to perform as well as physical examinations. Daisy didn't care, as long as Jemma was happy and not trying to kill her, she was happy. Hunter walked pass the lab again, but this time he came with Fitz, Mack and Bobbi. Strength in number right?

"My lab" Fitz said as he walked into his office and saw all the mess.

"Oh… sorry Fitz" Jemma apologised.

"What happened in here?" Bobbi asked as she looked to make sure nobody was injured, but other than a few tear stains on both Jemma's and Daisy's cheeks, nothing seemed out of place.

"Simmons has some serious anger-management issues" Daisy said as she finished picking up the equipment and putting it back into the tray.

Bobbi saw that Daisy was no-longer ignoring the team so that was a good sign. She found herself walking up to Daisy and pulled the young agent into a hug, "I'm so sorry about your mum" she whispered in her ear. Daisy stiffened when she heard that, but she relaxed into the hug and hugged Bobbi back.

"Thanks" Daisy replied as she pulled out of the hug.

"You've been back for less than a day and you've already created all of this mess" Fitz shouted although Daisy could tell that he wasn't really angry at him.

"Oh get over it" Daisy said with a casual tone, "Plus… I'll make it up to by letting you test my powers"

Everyone except Simmons, froze when they heard that. They had almost forgotten that Daisy had inhuman abilities, "Seriously?" Fitz asked with curiosity and excitement. He looked at Daisy and then Simmons who was sharing a similar excitable expression, "Oh… this is going to be so cool", he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about inhuman powers and how it happened.

"You know… I always that the reason why you left was because you were too scared of a rematch" Hunter stated with a smirk, it was his way of saying he missed her and was glad that she was back.

"You wish. Now that I have complete control of my powers, you don't stand a chance" She replied with a cocky smile. She hasn't felt this way in a while. She began to realise that when she was around the inhumans, she felt like she had to be this strong leader who everyone expected something from, but with her team… she could just be a 20-year old agent who had trauma to work through.

"Prove it" Hunter said, not believing that she can control her powers until he saw it for herself. Daisy raised her eyebrow at him, and saw that everyone wanted to see her powers.

She walked over to the beacons and poured water into each glass. She remembered Jiaying doing this with her and she felt a wave of nostalgia flow through her which made her freeze for a few seconds. Bobbi, who was standing next to her seemed to notice so she grabbed a glass and helped her feel the water up.

After that was done, she lined the beacons and took a few steps back, "Play a note" Daisy said to Jemma who was quite excited about seeing what Daisy was going to do. She dipped her finger in the water and began twirling it around the rim of the glass.

Daisy closed her eyes and drowned out everything but the vibrational sounds that the glass was emitting. Once she locked onto it, she opened her eyes and raised her hand to aim at the glass. In a matter of seconds, she was able to control the vibrational frequencies and produce different sounds that sounded like music.

"Bloody hell" Hunter said, clearly impressed with the music that she was able to create with her powers.

"Holy shit" Mack smiled when he saw how Daisy had full control over her powers. Even he had to admit that it was pretty cool. Bobbi watched with a smile on her face when she saw how Daisy effortlessly controlled her powers.

Jemma couldn't help but think about how proud she was of Daisy. So far, they've only seen her being able to use it on a destructive scale by accident, or by analysing the cause of death from the bodies that she left behind. But this… this repainted Daisy in a whole new light.

"Oh this is cool…" Fitz really wanted to analyse her powers and create new equipment for her, maybe a pair of gauntlets that allowed her to better control her aim.

"Impressive"

Daisy's attention snapped, and she lost control of her powers and accidentally shattered the glass. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw what she had done. Panic began to settle into the pits of her stomach. No-one seemed to register the panic in her eyes except for the person who accidentally broke her train of concentration.

"Hey, it's okay" Daisy's eyes moved from the broken glass to Coulson who was now standing in front of her. She looked around the room and saw everyone Bobbi, Hunter and Mack moved to clean up the mess while Fitz and Simmons were talking about the different possibilities of her power. Daisy didn't realise that Coulson had moved her out of the lab where May was standing with concern in her eyes, "You okay?"

"What?" Daisy snapped out of the memory of her foster parents slapping her after breaking a crystal decanter when she was 8 years old, "Oh yeah". That was weird, she never had that happen to her before, after HYDRA she never even thought about what happened to her back in the orphanage. It was stupid and pathetic.

Coulson knew that look, he had seen that look in May's eyes before. He saw May looking at Daisy in a similar way as he was, "What happened?" He asked.

Daisy blinked a few times, as if she was trying to register the fact that she wasn't in the orphanage anymore, but she was actually in the base in S.H.I.E.L.D, "Um… I don't really know" she admitted with confusion. Both May and Coulson knew that she wasn't lying.

"You looked like you were having a flashback" May knew from experience what it was like to be set back to a memory.

"A flashback?" Daisy questioned with a smirk on her face.

Coulson realised that Daisy didn't know what was happening to her, "A symptom of PTSD" he stated.

Daisy instantly scoffed, "PTSD? Sorry A.C, I think your diagnosis is a little off"

"Then why'd you freeze?" May asked, crossing her arm over her chest. She herself, denied numerous times that she didn't have PTSD, at times, she still denied it. But now that she was seeing the symptoms in Daisy, she was beginning to realise that she should have taken it more seriously when Andrew told her about his diagnosis of her.

Daisy tried to come up with a sarcastic answer but couldn't think of one. She smacked her lips and couldn't help but feel tired about lying about her feelings. She sighed and said, "It's… stupid…"

"Obviously it's not stupid if it made you freeze like that"

Daisy bit her lip and looked past Coulson and towards the shattered glass, "Back… when I was in the orphanage…I was placed in this foster home and the family were chill and all…but once I broke their crystal decanter they hit me and sent me back"

May's mouth slightly dropped in disbelief at the implication that Daisy was hinting to, "They hit you? And send you back over a broken glass?" May couldn't help but raise her voice at that.

"Well… I did drink their very expensive scotch" Daisy tried to lighten the mood but both Coulson and May didn't seem happy about her story, "But yes… they did. When I broke the glass I just…"

"You're afraid of being sent back" Coulson realised, he couldn't help but smile at how open Daisy was being with them, "No offence Agent Johnson, but we literally can't send you any back anywhere… except to your room maybe but that's about it"

Daisy chuckled when she heard Coulson calling her by her last name, "You know that Johnson came from my father and Daisy came from my mother" she didn't know why she was telling Coulson and May this fun fact about her.

May and Coulson also seemed surprised by the fun fact but they didn't mind it. They liked that she was opening up to her.

"I assume your perception of your father changed" Coulson didn't want to push her to talk, especially when it was so soon, but he was giving her a chance to talk about it if she wanted to.

Daisy knew nodded her and looked down at her shoes, "Yeah... don't get me wrong, he was still an lunatic who experimented on me but…. he was just a father keeping a promise"

May and Coulson could hear that there was a story under beneath the tone, and they wanted to ask but they thought it was too soon. Before anyone could say anything, Bobbi and Mack walked towards them with an anxious expression, "Oh, we're not interrupting are we?" Mack asked. Hunter stood up from the lab and chose to follow the group as he knew why Bobbi and Mack wanted to talk.

Daisy shook her head, instantly wanting to get out of this conversation, "Nope, their all yours" she said as she walked up back into the lab.

"There's grill cheese in the kitchen" Coulson said as he gestured for Bobbi, Mack and Hunter to go to the office.

"So, long story short, Bobbi and I were actually sent to infiltrate your team a year back by the Real S.H.I.E.L.D which was reorganised by Gonzalez who is after Nick Fury's toolbox because they think that you have too much power as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and think that whatever alien drug running through your system has compromised your ability to be a good agent!"

Mack and Bobbi sucked in a deep breath as they told Coulson everything that they had been bottling up for the past year. They had to admit, it was great getting everything off their chest, but they knew that the damage was done and by the stern faces on their bosses face, they knew that they weren't going to be let off the hook that easily.

Hunter was in the corner, thriving off the fact that Mack and Bobbi were finally coming clean. There wasn't much convincing needed since the two of them were already feeling guilty about everything.

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" Coulson was no longer the happy-go-lucky S.H.I.E.L.D. director that they were so used to. After spending enough time with the Director, it was easy to forget that he was their boss because he acted more like an older friend or father of the group. Typically, this tone was used for people he distrusted, and it wasn't nice being on the other end of his serious tone.

"At first… It was because we genuinely thought that you were the threat" Bobbi admitted with guilt dripping in her tone.

"And now?"

Bobbi looked at Mack and knew, without saying, that they would lay down their lives for Coulson, "Now… we think that there was a reason why Nick Fury entrusted his tool box to you"

"We're sorry sir" Mack apologised while looking down at his feet, believing that he didn't even have the right to look at the boss.

Coulson showed no signs of accepting their apologies. He didn't like traitors, especially those who pretended to be a member of his team for an entire year. He wanted… no, he needed to know where their loyalties lied, "If it comes down to it, who will join. Me? Or Gonzalez?"

Both Bobbi and Mack were taken back by that, there wasn't going to be a war between the two S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Sir… with all due respect we're not picking sides", Mack stated although, it's more like he didn't want to pick a side.

Coulson didn't seem to like that answer. Of course he didn't like that answer, he didn't know who was loyal to who and he didn't trust this REAL S.H.I.E.L.D bullshit. He was pissed, no, he was fuming. Now that he got Daisy back, he was slowly trying to earn her trust and show her that this was a safe place, but he couldn't do that when there was going to be a power struggle between the two S.H.I.E.L.D's.

May watched as Coulson began thinking about what to do, she then turned to glare at Mack and Bobbi who were looking down at their feets with guilt. Wait a minute, why the hell was Hunter here? And why'd he looked so smug?, "Why are you here?"

Finally, someone noticed his presence. He continued to cross his arms and gloat in the corner, "I'm here to see the look on your faces when they tell you the truth"

"You're not in on this?" May asked.

"Of course not" Hunter said with offence in his voice at the accusation.

Coulson didn't pay any attention to them. He kept thinking about what to do, and what was best for his team. He had to give the duo some credit for coming clean to them now then later… although they did wait an entire year before telling him this. He didn't want a war with S.H.I.E.L.D, he wanted them to work together. He just hoped that Gonzalez and his band of superiors felt the same way, "Set up a video conference. I want to talk to the man who sent two spies to infiltrate my team"

The spies could hear the distrust in Coulson's voice, and they didn't blame him, but they were hoping that he would trust them again.

"Yes sir" Both Bobbi and Mack said.

"After the video conference, I will inform the team of the conclusions that we have come to"

"Actually sir… we'd like to tell the team individually" Bobbi and Mack had agreed that it would be better to tell the team individually. It was better they find out through them, then through the Director who was already pissed at the team.

"Okay, wait until the meeting the meeting is over. Then you can inform the team"

"Sir… I hope that we didn't lose your trust" Mack said, trying to get a read on what the Director was thinking but this is the first time seeing him so distrusting. Coulson usually wore his heart on his sleeves, so to see him closing himself off made them feel like traitors.

Coulson knew he was being harsh, but he was tired of their being conflict in his own team. He thought that they moved on from the distrust and the lies, but all of that is going to pop back up again once Mack and Bobbi reveal who they are, "It depends on the meeting. Your all dismissed" he spoke coldly.

Everyone cleared the room except for May. Instead, the older women walked over to the seat and plopped down on it tiredly, "We've always suspected that something was going on between the two"

"Yeah, I was hoping it was a love affair, not them being loyal to another organisation" Coulson state, his tone was still edgy. May didn't blame him, after all the crap that has happened during these past few years, trust didn't come easily to anyone.

"At least they're not HYDRA" May stated optimistically, causing some of the tension in Coulson's body to dissipate.

"When did you become the optimist?"

May shrugged her shoulder and leaned back on her chair. She began thinking about the new organisation and real S.H.I.E.L.D and realised, that she wasn't sure how Daisy was going to deal with everything. Right now, the last thing that Daisy needed was change. She needed something stable, "We have to do everything we can to ensure that there isn't a power struggle"

Coulson knew that May shared the same thoughts as him. He was glad they were on the same page, "If there's a chance to do this with no conflict, then I'll happily take the chance"

"But not at the expense of your leadership" May stated sternly, "There's no S.H.I.E.L.D without you"

Daisy sat on the couch watching a movie with the team. It was nice and comforting, but she couldn't help but start feeling the numbness from before begin to creep up into her soul. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way, she should be more than happy, she should be ecstatic that the team was being this kind and welcoming to her, but instead she found herself… closed off.

When Bobbi and Mack came back from their meeting with Coulson and May, she could tell something big had happened. She could tell because Bobbi and Mack both had guilt plastered on their faces, but you know what? She didn't care.

She didn't feel like she cared about a lot of things.

She wondered if killing her father made her a monster.

She snapped out f her own thoughts when she heard Fitz and Hunter arguing over the movie, "I'm just saying that the guy betrayed his own family. Maybe he deserved to die" Hunter said while giving a side eye to Bobbi and Mack who were in the kitchen. The spies heard his comment and shot him _is it really going to be like this _type of look.

"Yeah, the guy deserved death but there has to be a limit to who you'll kill" Fitz retorted, "They were family… how could he just kill his own member like that so casually?"

Okay, their argument was starting to feel like her life story. She let out a soft sighed and stood up from the couch, "I'm heading to bed", She saw them shooting her worried glances so she plastered a fake smile and said, "I'm just tired"

"Of course you would be" Simmons sat up and gave her a cup of tea that she had made for herself but haven't touched, "Take this with you. The tea could help you sleep"

Staring at the steaming hot tea, Daisy froze for a few seconds. The small gesture reminded her of her mother making tea for her and them talking for hours about nothing, or just simply star gazing. Was it always going to be like this? Was she always going to think about her mother when her team does the smallest gesture?

She covered up her stiff posture and smiled gratefully at Simmons, "Thank you… for everything" she said before leaving to go to her room.

Fitz and Simmons watched her leave with a worried expression on their face, "Do you think that she's going to be okay?" Fitz asked, Daisy was his friend. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure how.

Jemma honestly didn't know the answer to that, "Honestly… I don't know" she replied, "For one we're not sure of the relationship that she had with her father. I thought that she'd be more please about killing him since he brought nothing but torment and pain into her life but… she seems upset that she had to kill him… which is understandable if he was a good father but he obviously was not…"

Realisation dawned on Fitz when he heard Jemma speak about Daisy's father. He shot up from his seat, startling Jemma by accident, "He's her father" he muttered.

"Yes Fitz… I clearly just said that"

Fitz shook his head, "No I mean… Daisy's human…" he couldn't think of a way to formulate his realisation.

"Technically she's an inhuman" Jemma corrected, completely oblivious to what Fitz was trying to say.

"No!" Fitz shouted in frustration, confusing Simmons and the rest of the team who suddenly stopped talking to look at him, "Never mind" he muttered when he accidentally shouted at his team before running off to find Daisy to talk to her.

He realised that everyone has been looking at this wrong, Daisy wasn't just upset over the death of her mother, she was upset over the death of her father because she didn't want to kill him. He nervously knocked on her door, but he failed to hear a response. He walked in to see Daisy laying on her bed with earphones blasting through her ears, he wasn't sure how to make his presence known without startling the young agent. Luckily for him, he didn't need to do or say anything because Daisy seemed to sense his presence.

Daisy pulled her earphones out and sat upright, "Something wrong?" she asked, her tone was a little off putting but he was going to assume that it was because she wasn't expecting him.

"Um…" He began fiddling with his fingers nervously. Daisy saw how nervous he was but couldn't understand why, "I'm sorry" he suddenly apologised which made Daisy frown in confusion.

"For what?"

"For being insensitive" Fitz knew that Daisy had overheard his conversation with Hunter.

Daisy raised an eyebrow, while she was affected by what Fitz had said, she wasn't going to admit it, "It's a movie Fitz, you're allowed to express your opinions on it"

Fitz shook his head and sat down on Daisy's wheel chair. He awkwardly began moving the chair towards Daisy but kept stumbling due to the wheels not moving in the direction that he wanted to. She rolled her eyes but not in annoyance, but with humour when she saw how awkward Fitz was. She gently quaked the chair to move towards her when she saw that Fitz was getting nowhere, "Thanks…"

"Mind telling me why you're being so awkward around me?" Daisy knew that the only time Fitz was this awkward, was when he was going to be nice to her.

"Ummmm… I know you're upset over your mother"

That wasn't new to her, everyone new she was upset over her mother. So she was going to wait to see what Fitz was going to say next.

"But I also know that you're upset over your father"

There it was. She leaned back on her arms and looked at Fitz with cold eyes, not really wanting to have this conversation with anyone.

Fitz saw how Daisy's walls immediately solidified when he said that so he began rambling to fix the damage that he had caused, "I just mean you're human… or inhuman… of course you didn't want to kill your father. Even if he was a mad man, he was still your father"

"And you know this because?"

Fitz could see that Daisy didn't like him talking about her as if he knew her, but he may be able to relate to her more than she thought, "Because I had an abusive father who would hit me one day, apologise the next and take me out for ice-cream to make me forget about the abuse"

Daisy clenched her jaw when she heard Fitz talking about his abusive father. She knew it was touchy subject, but she also knew that if Fitz was bringing it up on his own accords, then he was doing it because he wanted to help her.

"After several months and his addiction to alcohol grew… there were no long any good memories, only bad ones. There were time when I thought about killing him…" He admitted darkly, Daisy was surprised to hear Fitz talk like this, she knew what abuse could do to someone but this… this was Fitz. No-one would have guessed that he was abused by his own father when he was young, "But everyone time I thought about killing him, I began to think about the times when things were good… when he wasn't an alcoholic and abusive"

"But you didn't" Daisy stated, Fitz was nothing like her.

"You didn't want to either"

Daisy's composure faltered when she heard that, "Yes I did"

"No matter what your father did… he was still you father" Fitz knew that he was treading deep waters by talking to her about this, but he wanted her to know that he wasn't going to judge her for loving her father even after everything that he had done to her, "You're human Daisy… I may not know about your relationship with your father but I know that you feel too much to be able to kill him in cold blood"

Daisy gritted her teeth and glared at Fitz, "I still killed him… because I'm a monster"

Fitz watched as Daisy's façade began to crumbled into pieces like fragile pieces of glass. She was breaking right in front of her and he didn't know what else to do except to talk to her, to let her know that she wasn't a monster, "No! You killed him because that was the only way to save him… to save him from himself". He saw Daisy bury her head into her palms and instantly moved to pull her head into his shoulder. He felt Daisy wrap her arm around his neck and sob into his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Daisy pulled out of the hug but kept her head down to hide her crying face, "Jesus… whenever I'm around you guys I feel like crying"

"Yeah well… I tend to have that effect on girls" Fitz joked, lifting the mood. He felt satisfaction seep into his heart when he saw that Daisy was actually smiling at his dorky joke. He noticed the broken watch on Daisy's bedside table and reached over to inspect it, "Why do you still have this? It's broken"

Daisy's reached out to grab it in embarrassment but it was too late. Fitz twirled on his chair to dodge Daisy's attack.

A smug expression appeared on his face when he realised why Daisy must have kept it, "Oh… you kept this because you missed us"

Daisy scoffed and instantly denied it, "Shut up. No I didn't!" she shouted as she tried to grab the watch back. She was surprised to see that Fitz was faster than he was before, she guessed that it was credited to the fact that he had trained with May and Bobbi for 2 months.

"This is technically mine" He said, making Daisy shoot him a glare, "Also, why do you listen to music so loud? It'll damage your ears"

"It drowns out the sound of your science talk" She spat out good naturedly.

Fitz threw the watch into the air and caught it in his hand, "I'll fix it so you don't damage your ears"

Daisy was going to say that it was fine, but she had to admit she missed being able to turn off the noise. She nodded her head and said,s "Now, can you leave so I can go and take a shower or… are you going to stay for that?". She knew that would make Fitz leave. She watched as Fitz ran out of her room with blushed cheeks.

_Yeah… I guess I did miss them…_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

_"You're a monster" _

_"Wh-What the hell are you?" _

_"Y-You freak! Stay the hell away from me!" _

_Daisy tilted her head when she heard her victims speak their last words. Daisy watched herself kill all these people but she couldn't help but feel numb. Killing these people failed to provoke any emotions. They meant nothing to her. Daisy watched as she plunged a sword through a person's chest and then sliced the other person's neck._

_"Please… this isn't you" _

_Daisy ignored the pleas and coldly slit the girls throat, too much chatter from this one. The bored look in her eyes was enough to scare anyone, even the devil himself. _

_The hunger to kill was overwhelming and too hard to fight… So why fight it? _

_Once a killer, always a killer. _

_"Daisy" _

_Daisy, who was wearing a metal mask that covered her mouth and nose, and a black leather jacket, turned around at the voice. Her clothes and hair were wet from the rain that was heavily pouring over the streets. Her cold and unattached eyes saw May and Coulson standing there. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her sword as she looked at her new targets. Her heart was beating at a steady rate, and she felt nothing but a desire to kill, to kill anyone who stood in her way. _

_Surrounding her was a pile of dead bodies, but she didn't care. Who were they to her? They were no-body. It's what made it so easy to kill them. She slowly dragged her sword along the bloodied and wet concrete and made her way to her next target. _

_"Daisy!" _

_Calling her name won't help them. It was meaningless, nothing will stop her from killing. Killing made her numb to the pain around her._

_"Wake up!" _

_Wait… what?_

Daisy jolted out of her bed to find that everything in her room was shaking. She noticed that there was a familiar presence in the room but she didn't pay any attention to them. She sucked in a deep breath and as she breathed out, the shaking stopped. She wiped away the tears that made her vision blurry and finally took notice of May sitting on the edge of her bed, "M-May?"

May was sleeping when she suddenly felt the room shake, it was barely noticeable but because she was a light sleeper, she instantly woke up. Her body went into full combat mode at the unfamiliar shake but then she remembered that Daisy was back, and the girl had the power to create earthquakes. She jolted out of her bed instantly at the realisation and ran into the girl's room. She flicked the light on to see Daisy tossing and turning in her sleep.

May didn't think it was possible, but her heart shattered even more when she saw how tears were streaming down Daisy's face as she buried her face into her pillow. She ran over to the young girl and gently grabbed onto Daisy's shoulder, "Daisy… you need to wake up" she tried being gentle but the shakes were becoming more violent and she was afraid that Daisy was going to destroy this entire base, "Daisy! Wake up!" she shouted a bit more forcefully.

She took a step back when Daisy jolted up, her hands over her chest and sweat dripping down her forehead. She watched as Daisy's frantic eyes began to register that she was no longer alone, and that she was back in S.H.I.E.L.D. For a second, May was worried that the girl couldn't control her powers but she watched as Daisy closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, after a few seconds the shaking stopped. Okay, so Daisy could control her powers now, that was good.

"M-May?" May sighed and sat on the edge of Daisy's bed as the young agent pulled the blanket off of her body and looked around the room to see if she had done any damage to her room, "Shit… sorry, I forgot about my powers"

"You can control it" May pointed out as Daisy shifted her body so she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When I'm awake" Daisy replied back as she reached over to the bedside tablet to grab her water bottle, but she winced when she felt her torso burn at the movement. May noticed the flash of pain and moved to grab the water for Daisy, "Thanks", Daisy sipped her water before asking, "Did I wake anyone?"

May shook her head, she doubted anyone felt it, she just happened to because she was half-awake, half-asleep, "No", she watched as Daisy's shoulders relaxed and she thought that now was a good chance to talk to Daisy, "Want to talk about it?"

Daisy's immediate response was to say no, but then she remembered what her dream was about. Maybe, she could scare May away with what she dreamt about, "I slaughtered the entire team". May raised an eyebrow at that, but she didn't flinch or show any signs of fear. The dream isn't what worried her, it was the dark and cold tone that Daisy used when she said that, "And I liked it"

No, she didn't like it.

She didn't realise it until now, but those bodies on the ground belonged to her team. At the time, she didn't recognise their faces, nor did she recognise their voice. It was all just white noise. All she saw was a blank face.

"No, you didn't" May wasn't stupid, she may not have communication skills like Coulson or being the most sympathetic, but she knew Daisy. She knew Daisy because she reminded her of a younger version of herself, "You wouldn't have almost quake the entire base down if you liked it". May watched as Daisy showed no signs of talking and she could tell what Daisy was thinking, she was thinking that she was a monster. May sighed and knew that if she wanted Daisy to open up then she was going to be vulnerable and real with her, "I have nightmares too"

That seemed to grab Daisy's attention. Daisy looked up at May with shaky brown eyes. She was obviously surprised, she didn't know why but she thought that nothing phased May. She knew that Katya's death was a weight that May had been carrying around, but other than that she didn't think that anything else affected her.

"After Bahrain… I cried. I cried for what seemed like hours", May remembered breaking down in Coulson's arm, repeating that she had killed the little girl while Coulson had reassured her that it was necessary, "But after that… it was numb. I felt nothing, at least I thought I didn't. After resigning from field operative to an office worker, everything was just… cold and dark"

Daisy couldn't help but relate to everything that May was saying. Right now, she was feeling numb to everything. She felt like her entire body was cold and no amount of fire would be hot enough to melt it away, "What changed?"

May turned her head to see desperation in Daisy's eyes. She knew that Daisy didn't want to become the person in her dreams. She didn't want to become the merciless killer who could slaughter her entire team without batting an eye. Daisy was scared, scared of how numb she was feeling. Daisy was scared of her own emotions, "Coulson… the team… you"

Wait...her? Daisy pointed at herself with confusion and scoffed, "Me? I'm pretty sure I brought more pain into your life"

Was she being serious? Daisy did anything but that. Daisy was a magnet that pulled everyone together, before her, the team was distrusting and wary of each other, especially Mack and Bobbi. But Daisy single handily repaired the relationship between Fitz and Simmons, and even got Mack to trust Coulson. Daisy not only strengthened the team's relationship, but she also taught everyone to trust again. After the HYDRA takeover, trust was not a luxury that they could afford but Daisy… Daisy showed everyone that sometimes, trusting the right person can lead to a life-time of healing.

"Pain? You brought everything but" May's voice was firm and strong, there was no room for argument or protest, "Before you got here, the team was broken. Fitz and Simmons weren't talking to each other, Bobbi and Mack didn't trust anyone and Coulson and I didn't know how to fix it. But then you came along and managed to pull everyone together, you became the magnet of this team"

May could see that Daisy was starting to listen. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph that she had found in the Afterlife and passed it to Daisy. Daisy saw the photograph of Jiaying and smiled when her mother smiled so brightly, "Where'd you get this?" her voice was soft, and May could hear how much she missed her mother.

"I found it amongst the rubble," May said.

Daisy clenched her eyes and let out a shaky breath. _Don't fall into the darkness, _"I don't want to become a monster", she admitted quietly as she buried her head into her hands in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

Instinctively, May wrapped her arms around Daisy and pulled the crying girl into her chest. This just made Daisy cry even harder, "Let us in", it was cliche and a very out-of-character thing for her to say, but she knew those words were what Daisy needed to hear.

* * *

The worst part about waking up in the morning was realising that the nightmare you have been living, wasn't a nightmare, but your reality. That's how Daisy felt every time she woke up. She felt like that ever since the day that she learned what emotions were. But for the first time, she woke up feeling like she was actually alive. Instead of feeling cold, she felt this warmth creeping into her chest.

"You're finally awake"

Daisy's eyes snapped open, and that's when she realised that she was not sleeping on a pillow, she was sleeping on someone's lap. She immediately shot up but gasped in pain as her torso reminded her of the battle that took place a couple of days ago.

"Easy"

Daisy felt warm hands gently help her up… wait a minute. Daisy's head snapped around to see May sitting up with her back leaned against the wall, "Oh my god" she shouted in embarrassment. She did not just fall asleep on May's lap, "I'm so sorry"

May was amused by Daisy's embarrassed state, "Don't be" she reassured as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She lightly hit her numb legs and told Daisy, "Don't try hiding in your room, I will drag your ass out" she said with a light tone before leaving. Everyone had given Daisy a couple of days to settle in, and during that time she had come out of her room a few times to hang out with the team, but then she would retreat to her comfort zone and hide in her room for a few hour.

Daisy was confused as to why May wasn't more… annoyed at her. She didn't think that May was the type to be okay with intimacy, in fact, she thought that she hated it. It was one of the reasons why she assumed that May and Coulson haven't confessed to each other. It was obvious that they liked each other, but something was holding them back, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Daisy laid in bed for a few more minutes, trying to figure out what mood she was in today. Was she feeling numb? Not as much as yesterday but it was still there. Was she angry? Not at anyone in particular… actually, she wasn't angry at all. Was she sad? Of course she was, when wasn't she sad… but she didn't feel like it was drowning her. So that was a good sign.

She was calm.

And slightly regretful of how she ignored her team.

She wasn't proud of it, but sometimes her team had tried knocking on her door to ask her if she wanted to join them for a movie or a game of pool, but she either pretended to sleep, or locked the door in the bathroom so no-one could come.

Screw it.

She was going to stay in here and hide.

Yep….

May could try to drag her out…

Actually, on second thoughts maybe she'll get up and leave.

* * *

Coulson woke up early to go and check up on Daisy, but to his surprise, when he went to her room, he found May leaning against the wall with a sleeping Daisy in her lap. That looked very uncomfortable, but he was pretty certain that this was the first time that May had slept past 5 a.m since he had met her.

He walked up to his office to do some paperwork which involved filing a report for the dead enhanced who Daisy had killed. He continued to work for several hours until he heard someone enter his office. He knew it could only be one person since the person didn't bother knocking, "Agent May, you're late" he joked as he looked up to see May giving him an unamused look.

May walked over to the chair and plopped down on it. She rubbed her neck uncomfortable and said, "You saw?"

"I did, was tempted to take a photo to commemorate this moment" Coulson continued to tease May, it was just too amusing because the older women never showed any signs of intimacy to anyone. Not even to her ex-husband. It was one of the reasons why they divorced, but to see May treating Daisy like a daughter was more than amusing.

"Ha. Ha" May deadpanned while glaring and Coulson.

"On a serious note… is she okay?"

May sucked in a deep breath. The obvious answer was no, but she knew that wasn't what he meant. She knew he wanted to know whether there was a chance that Daisy was going to run away, "I don't think she'll be leaving anytime soon. She said she doesn't want to become a monster"

Coulson leaned back on his chair and began fiddling with his pen as he thought about what Daisy said, "She's scared"

May nodded her head, "Actually… about Daisy, I was thinking that I could take her ou—"

Before May could finish her sentence, a knocking at the door interrupted their conversation. He shared a look with May before telling the people to enter. He knew it was Fitz and Simmons as he heard them bickering at the door. The science twins walked in with a weird look on their face.

"You tell him" Jemma silently shouted as she pushed Fitz up.

"No! You lost the game so you do it!" Fitz shot back as he pushed Jemma up.

"You cheat! You recalibrated the controller so my keys would be all messed up!"

"I did no such thing!"

Jemma and Fitz began bickering which confused Coulson and May. On the upside, it didn't seem urgent since they weren't panicking, but they were acting suspicious, "Fitz! Simmons!" he used his authoritative voice to stop the two from bickering, "You guys are acting more skittish than usual"

Jemma gestured for Fitz to answer but he firmly shook her head. She rolled her eyes and plastered an innocent smile, "Well sir, you see… since today is our day off and Daisy just came back… we, the team, were hoping that you would give us the clearance to leave the base for today"

Th-That's why they came into his office? To ask him to leave the base? He knew that they had something up their sleeves, "The entire team wants to go off base?"

Fitz nodded his head and answered this time, "Yes… oh, including Daisy" he just wanted dot make sure that he knew that this was a team thing.

Okay, that was interesting. He wondered what they were doing but knew that they didn't want to be asked, "You want to take Daisy out. Where to?"

Fitz and Jemma shared a look, knowing that Coulson wouldn't improve where they were going to take her. Jemma saw Fitz stumbling to speak so she stepped in, "We can't tell you that" she realised that she probably shouldn't be saying that to the director and quickly added, "We' haven't been able to welcome her back and want to celebrate that plus, we think it will be a good distraction for her"

Coulson looked at May but May shook her head, saying that she had no say or input in this matter. Coulson felt like this was a bad idea, but he thought that the team deserved it plus, they were all adults, what could possibly go wrong, "Okay. All of you can have the day off and go… wherever you're planning on going"

"Thank you sir, you won't regret" Jemma excitedly said as she ran out of the office.

"Maybe" Fitz added before following his science partner.

"You're going to regret that" May already had a bad feeling about letting the entire team out on a field trip, and it was even worse with Daisy going along.

"I know" Coulson was already regretting his decision.

"Do we trust Bobbi and Mack to be with them?" May questioned, she surprise herself by using the term _'we' _when referring to her and Coulson, but it was no secret that they were partners. She was his right hand. If Coulson had doubts, she had doubts.

"They weren't hurt the team" Coulson stated confidently, "Plus, I doubt they're going to be doing anything S.H.I.E.L.D related"

* * *

After taking a shower, Daisy looked at her wound in the mirror and saw how it was healing nicely. The cut was completely healed but the burn wound was still taking time to heal since the burn came from another inhuman. She let out a soft sigh when she realised that she hadn't checked in on Ward, she didn't even know if he was okay. She knew that he had broken a few ribs, maybe a leg and an arm.

Yeah, she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Ward was still her best friend after all and she knew from personal experience how shitty it was to have your emotions shut off, only to have it switched back on. It was overwhelming and dangerous, she hoped that Ward was okay and not doing anything stupid… like she tried to do. She shuddered at the memory of her trying to shoot herself, that felt like so long ago.

She shook her head and pulled her shirt over her torso before walking over to the chair where she had left her ruined leather jacket. She picked it up and reached into the pocket, taking out a pocket watch that her father had in his pocket.

She plopped down onto her seat and leaned on her elbows as she inspected the pocket watch. There was a button on the top, so she pressed down on it which caused it to flip open. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw an old photo of Jiaying and Calvin smiling. They looked so young and happy.

She leaned on her arm and continued to look at the watch, it was beautiful.

She wondered what they were like, before HYDRA, before her.

Daisy sighed and closed the watch. She kept her head on her arm and closed her eyes. She felt the vibration of the whole base and was able to drown it out until the only thing she heard was her own heartbeat. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, even though she wasn't tired until…

"Daisy! Get your ass ready and down here in 10 minutes! And bring your fake ID with you!" She heard Hunter's intrusive voice interrupt her from her thoughts, "What the hell was going on?"

Daisy did as Hunter said, in case there was a mission however she doubted that it was a mission since no-one on the team trusted her to not kill anyone, and she didn't blame them. After putting on her jacket and the broken watch around her wrist, she walked out of her room to the garage where she saw the entire team gathered and dressed up in casual clothing. All except May and Coulson who were just watching over them like parents who were sending their kids to prom.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she walked over to Simmons.

"We are going to a b-"

Bobbi covered her ex-husband's mouth and said, "To the beach…"

Daisy eyed her team and saw everyone shaking their heads, they were lying. She could tell. She looked at Coulson and May who were also unimpressed by their lying skills, "The beach?" Daisy didn't feel like going to the beach, nor did she feel like going out, "Count me out" she said as she was going to go to her room but before she could Jemma pulled her back.

"Nope…" Jemma said as Bobbi walked over to Daisy to make sure she didn't try to skip out on this outing, "You're coming"

"Just keep walking" Bobbi whispered into her ear as she shoved Daisy into the back of the car.

"Have fun" Coulson shouted at them as Mack took the driver's seat and started the engine.

"I have a bad feeling about this" May said.

"Me too"

Daisy sat shifted uncomfortably as she was forced to sit in the back of the car, but the thing is, she wasn't actually sitting on a seat, she was sitting on the floor because there wasn't enough room in the damn car, "Why the hell do I have to sit here?"

"Because you're the youngest" Mack stated as he drove the bulletproof SUV to the bar.

"I'm also injured" Daisy muttered with annoyance which caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock. They had completely forgotten about that.

"We'll swap seats" Bobbi said as she got ready to move but Daisy shook her head and smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine" Daisy said as she waved her hand to Bobbi, not wanting to make a big deal out of it., She turned around to see Jemma and Fitz looking at her with amusement. She realised that the two of them were dressed… a little too formally. They looked like they were going to go on a date… and why was Fitz wearing a tie?

"Have you guys ever been to a bar before?"

"Of course we have" Jemma couldn't believe what Daisy was implying, "Back in the Academy, Fitz and I were always invited to the coolest parties"

Fitz nodded his head in agreement, "Oh my god, do you remember that one time where we mixed potassium permanganate and mixed it with glycerol to start the fire at the beach"

Jemma laughed as she remembered how everyone cheered for her and Fitz for starting a fire because no-one had any lighter, "Or that time when we were at Amanda's dorm and we mixed a bottle of coke with pool chlorine and it exploded all over the place"

Fitz chuckled at the memory, "Oh yea… I remember that. Amanda was so mad at us"

Daisy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She heard both Hunter and Mack mutter under their breath, instantly regretting bringing the science twins along. Daisy shot Bobbi a galre, "Seriously? You're bringing these nerds to a bar?"

"It wasn't my idea" Bobbi defended herself as she robbed her forehead from all the science talk coming from Fitz and Simmons.

"Who's idea was it?" Daisy asked. Everyone pointed to Hunter and Daisy's face dropped, "Why?"

"Because we wanted to welcome you back" Hunter said, Daisy wasn't buying it and Hunter knew that while everyone was buying his fake courtesy, Daisy wasn't, "And I just need a good beer"

Daisy rolled her eyes and leaned her head against Jemma's knees. Jemma looked at her friend sympathetically and realised that Daisy might not want to go out tonight, she might have wanted to stay in and deal with feelings. But Jemma was worried about the young agent, she was starting to revert back to old habits, "We can turn back now if you want"

"No. Let's just go and drink our problems away" Daisy wasn't going to be the reason why everyone's night is ruined.

"Here, here!" Hunter said as brofisted Daisy.

"That doesn't sound healthy" Mack said, he was a little concerned about bringing a minor to a bar, but he knew that Daisy could probably use a drink.

"But it works" Hunter stated.

"It does" Daisy agreed with the mercenary.

"As a person who took a psychology class, I can say it isn't' Bobbi retorted.

"Oh, here comes the psychobabble talk" Hunter said while rolling his eyes and looking at his ex-wife through the front mirror.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Oh no… Daisy rubbed her forehead as she knew what was going to happen.

"We get it! You went to S.H.I.E.L.D Academy and learnt how to become a manipulative hell beast who is able to get into people's head"

"Hellbeast?" Bobbi shouted in disbelief, "At least I graduated from an academy, didn't you drop out of school?"

"What do you have against high-school dropouts?" Hunter questioned, "Daisy didn't even go to high school"

"Don't you dare bring me into this" Daisy said, not wanting to get in the middle of it. Daisy heard everyone groan when the two began bickering however, she had to admit that she missed this familiarity.

"I bet you didn't miss this when you were gone" Fitz stated as he leaned his head back against the headrest.

Daisy bit the inside of her cheek when she heard the implication under his voice, "I did… I did miss this…". Bobbi and Hunter stopped bickering when they heard Daisy's ambiguous confession.

"We missed you too Tremors" Mack said with a smile on his face as he looked at Daisy from the rear mirror.

"Any ways… which bar are we going to"

* * *

Daisy stared at the bar with a deadpan expression. She couldn't believe, out of all bars that Hunter could have chosen from, he had to choose the bar that her ex-boyfriend owned.

"Isn't this the bar where we first found you after HYDRA?" Bobbi asked.

"Yep" Daisy confirmed as she looked around and saw a line of people waiting to get in. She wondered if Hunter knew that this bar was filled with shifty people… shifty people like her and Hunter. She thought it was a good idea to not say anything. Fitz and Simmons looked excited to go to a real bar for their first time and she wanted them to have a good time, "Let's just go in"

Bobbi hit Hunter in the chest as they started walking towards the bar, "What? It was the only place in the area, plus it got really good reviews". Bobbi rolled her eyes and walked with the team to the bar.

"Are you sure this is a bar?" Jemma asked, she thought a bar was more quiet and had less people. But there was a long line and 2 bouncers who were letting people in.

Everyone except Daisy turned to glare at Hunter, "Okay… maybe a fibbed a bit. It was a bar but now it's a nightclub"

Whoa, Miles upgraded this place to a nightclub… okay, that was impressive.

"Look at this damn line" Mack said gesturing to the pool of people.

Daisy looked at the bouncer and smirked when she recognised the guy. The bouncer had kicked her out of the bar a few times for causing a ruckus, but in her defence everyone she fought in the bar deserved it . She heard the group start bickering over whether to stick around or not, while Daisy slowly snuck away from the group and walked to the front of the line.

"Get to the back of the li- Daisy?"

Daisy smirked when she saw the bouncer, "Brett, this is an upgrade" she said gesturing to the long line and the flashing sign.

Brett chuckled and nodded his head, "It is… although I have to say that I'm impressed that you're still alive. How are you not dead?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm like cockroach" she replied which earned her a laugh, "So, if there's no more bar, then where does all the clients go?". Daisy was well aware that Miles bar was known for hosting shifty meetings, typically between gang members or kingpins.

"There's still a V.I.P room on the lower level for that"

"There's a lower level?" Daisy had to laugh at that, she remembered when business was shitty and there was barely even a floor to walk on.

"Alot has changed" Brett replied, he saw a group of… very diverse people walk up to Daisy, "Looking to book a room?"

Daisy turned her head to see Mack standing next to her with his chest puffed out and an intimidating look in his eyes, "Nope, just had a shitty month and want to get forget it"

Brett nodded his head understanding and stepped back to let the diverse group walk through, "What did you do?" Jemma questioned as she followed Daisy into the club.

"She probably just used her…" He immediately stopped himself when he saw Jemma, Bobbi and Daisy eye him, "I'm just going to walk in", he said as he walked into the club.

Mack was standing protectively behind the group, making sure to keep his eyes trained on the FitzSimmons who looked like outsiders in this place. Daisy decided that she should take the lead since she was the most familiar with this place, unlike the rest of the team who were sticking out like a thorn. Daisy guided the group to an empty booth, everyone took a seat and looked at the menu. Mack, Hunter and Bobbi sat on one side while Fitz, Simmons and Daisy sat on the other.

She picked up the menu and instead of actually reading it, she was inspecting it like it was a foreign object. She couldn't believe that Miles had a menu. Wait… what if this wasn't Miles bar anymore? She doubted it since this place was like his baby, plus the club still had his name in it.

"Order whatever you want. Food and Drinks are on me" Daisy said to the group.

"No, we're the ones who brought you out to celebrate your return" Mack said while shaking his head.

"I have 6 months of making up to do, the least I can do is this" Daisy replied, looking and Mack with pleading his eyes. She smiled in victory when he relented and nodded his head.

"I'm alright with that" Hunter said as he grabbed a notepad and began checking everything everyone wanted.

"I want Fried Chicken '' Bobbi said as she looked over Hunter's shoulder to see him checking the fried chicken box.

"Get me some Spam Fries" Daisy was intrigued by this. She used to eat raw spam, straight from the can when she was in HYDRA. So she couldn't help but wonder what it would taste like in fries form.

"Nachos for me" Fitz said.

"I would like the sushi sashimi please" Jemma said with a smile on her face. It's been a long time since she has been out and eating decent food. Not that Coulson's cooking wasn't decent… it was simply repetitive.

"Pepperoni Pizza" Mack said, everyone looked up from the menu to look at him, "What? I'm a simple man"

"Okay, now drinks," Hunter said. Everyone started ordering their drinks. Once Hunter finished checking the list of what everyone wanted, he passed it to the waitress.

Daisy wasn't sure how much time passed, but one minute they were talking and the next, they were laughing and speaking over each other with food scattered all over their table. Daisy was surprised to see that she and Mack were the most sober out of them. Well, Mack was the designated driver and she well… she was sipping her drinks, not chugging it down like the rest of them.

Daisy tried to listen to Simmons and Fitz's conversation, but it sounded like they were speaking another language, "Are they even speaking English?"

Mack scrunched his face up with confusion and discontent when he heard them babbling on about quantum physics. It was like they were able to think and speak faster than usual, which was saying a lot.

"Okay, I can't handle them anymore" Hunter gestured to the babbling and drunk science twins. He gestured for his ex-wife to take his hand and said, "Dance with me"

Bobbi, who was too drunk to think rationally, took his hand and went to the dance floor with them. A few minutes later, Fitz and Simmons walked over to the bar to get more drinks they assumed. Mack was watching them carefully, just incise anything happened to them but now it was only him and Daisy at the table. Mack sipped his soda and leaned back to look at Daisy who was surprisingly the most sober of them, "The whole point of this outing was for you to get drunk, not for the rest of the team" Mack stated as he watched Daisy drink her beer.

Daisy knew that the team had good intentions by bringing her to a bar, well… everyone but Hunter, but she couldn't afford to get drunk, "My mutated genes burns through the alcohol. I need to drink a lot to get buzzed", Daisy said and Mack looked at her sympathetically, "But maybe that's for the best. I need to always be in control"

Mack nodded his head, someone like Daisy couldn't risk being out of control, especially because she was an assassin and had superpowers. He couldn't help but think that a 20 year old girl like her, had way too much responsibility and burden to carry, "How are you dealing with everything?"

Daisy was surprised to hear Mack being genuinely worried about her. She always thought that her and Mack had the most strenuous relationship, but now he was acting like a protective older brother, "Fine… it is what it is you know?"

All of a sudden, Fitz stood up on the table.

"Fitz! Get down!" Mack shouted.

"I want to show everyone a trick that even a monkey can do!" Fitz shouted unsteadily.

"Oh my god…" Daisy buried his face in his palm when people actually started to gather around the table.

"Whoooo, science!" Jemma shouted cheerfully as she began fisting the upwards.

"Who has a lighter?" Fitz asked the crowd.

Yeah… Daisy wasn't going to stick around for this, "Good luck" she said to Mack, leaving him with the science nerds who were actually hyping the crowd up by showing them some weird science tricks.

"Remember the rules" Mack shouted to the youngest agent, "Keep your phone on you at all times. Don't talk to strangers and make sure… she's not listening to me. Why does nobody ever listen to me?"

Daisy maneuverer through the crowd and walked up to the bar. She sat down on the bench and waved someone down to give her a beer. After getting her drink, she turned around to see Bobbi and Hunter dancing to the music, Fitz and Simmons somehow attracting a crowd by performing tricks, even the waitress and the bartenders were intrigued, and Mack looked like a proud dad who was watching his kids doing science tricks even though he understood none of it.. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw how happy the team was, she had missed this, the feeling of family and comradery.

With the Inhumans… it felt like if she made one wrong move, then everyone will turn their backs on her without a second thought. But with S.H.I.E.L.D… with her team, she felt like no matter how many times she messed up, no matter how many times she proves to them that she was not worth saving, that they will still stand by her side and offer her a place to call home.

She allowed herself to be consumed by the positive and hopeful feeling, maybe it was the alcohol that was kicking in, or maybe it was just the mere presence at being back in S.H.I.E.L.D, but she felt the darkness being removed out of her chest.

"Daisy?"

Daisy's eyebrows scrunched up when she heard a familiar voice that she was not expecting. It wasn't Miles… she turned around and saw Lincoln looking at her with confusion in his eyes. The last time she had seen him was 2 months ago at Jiaying's funeral, but after that he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. She was too consumed in her own grief and anger, that she completely forgot about him.

She stood up from her seat and engulfed Lincoln into a tight hug. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck. He pulled out of the hug and scanned Daisy with his eyes, making sure that she was okay. He saw a cut on her face and instantly reached up to touch it, "Who did this to you?" he questioned protectively.

Daisy pushed his hand away and simply smiled at him. Lincoln was surprised to see her smiling, 2 months ago he could see the light in Daisy's eyes begin to dim with the death of her mother and the destruction of the Afterlife, "I'll tell you all about it once you tell me what the hell are you doing in Miles Bar?" She and Lincoln came here a few times to get drinks.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Miles said he was hiring so I took the job"

Daisy's smile dropped when she heard that Lincoln was having some financial struggles, "If you need money why didn't you come to me?" she asked, reached into her pocket and pulled out her debit card, "Take this and start a new life somewhere"

Lincoln would normally be offended, but he couldn't help but laugh. It was the same old Daisy who still tried to protect him as if he was the younger one in this relationship, "I don't need your money", he said as he pushed Daisy's hand down, "I'm not here because I'm tight on cash, I'm here because I'm killing time until I have to leave"

"Leave?" Daisy questioned with worry and fear in her voice. Where was he going? Was he planning on going to outer space? He better not, she will let him go anywhere but there, because she wouldn't be able to reach him or to make sure that he was okay if he was off the goddamn planet.

"I joined Doctors Without Borders and I start in a month"

Daisy wasn't sure how to feel about that. She knew what it was which is why she was so worried about Lincoln. Lincoln was like Jiaying, he was peaceful and hated conflict, "Ummmm, is that safe?"

Lincoln leaned against the bar and thought about it, "Yes and No… I can tell you one thing, it's a hell lot safer than fighting your evil father", he was going to use this opportunity to talk about Daisy and her father. She had told him everything, ranging from Jiaying being her mother to Calvin being her father.

Daisy pursed her lips at that and looked at the beer in her hands, "Yeah… he's not a threat anymore"

"You did it?" He couldn't believe it, he felt like this weight was lifted off of his chest, so why didn't she? She looked like there was an added weight of guilt, "You don't seem happy about it"

Daisy chewed on her lip and simply said, "I just wish there was another way". Lincoln and Ward were the rare two people she could be real with, the two of them were the youngest of the group and the closest. While she was close with Yo-Yo, the older Columbian women was typically off doing her own thing, while she, Lincoln and Ward had an unbreakable bond.

Lincoln started thinking for a few seconds before he suddenly said, "Come with me"

What Lincoln had said didn't register until a few seconds passed and she realised what he was offering, "W-What?"

"My biggest regret isn't… losing the Afterlife, I mean yes I should've been there but… it's letting you go" Daisy's mouth dropped at the confession, she was feeling very confused, "For so long, I've let you go and do you own thing, whether it was joining HYDRA or going on suicidal mission to kill your deranged father"

"I made those choices, not you" Daisy knew that she was one of Lincoln's regrets, but she never wanted him to feel that way.

"You shouldn't have to make those choices. You were young, younger than anyone in the group. I should've showed you a way out of this violence" Lincoln felt like he could have done more for Daisy, that he could have changed the course of her entire life if he wasn't so selfish and focused on himself. Daisy opened her mouth to deny that but Lincoln cut her off, "That's why I'm offering you to come with me. Travel the world with me…"

Daisy smiled at the gesture but knew that she couldn't go with him, "You're literally going to areas of conflict Link…"

"I can quit the program, and we can just go…. I don't know, anywhere you want to" Lincoln looked at her with pleading eyes, she could tell that he meant every word but the thing is… she could never just go and live a normal life.

She put her hands on Lincoln's and shook her head, "I can't", her heart clenched when she saw Lincoln's eyes shatter. She remembered what Mack had said, and the warmth that May and Coulson had brought into her life and said, "I'm always going to be a soldier. That's the difference between me and you, while your hands save lives…. Mine ends them" she wasn't going to keep running away from who she is, she was a trained assassin and no matter where she went, death follows.

"It doesn't have to" Lincoln, forever the optimist, never thought of her as a monster. While she and Ward made self-deprecating jokes about how inhumane they were, Lincoln never saw them that way.

"Maybe not… but I need to stick around and find that out for myself" She looked over to her team and Lincoln followed her eyes.

He saw two… really weird and nerdy looking people talking to a crowd about different chemical reactions, two people dancing and making out on the dance floor, and a big muscular man who looked out of place in this bar, "That's the team?"

Daisy nodded her head, "That's the team" she confirmed.

"They look like a mess"

Daisy let out a chuckle, "Yeah… but their my mess"

Lincoln looked into her eyes and realised that she was actually happy with them. More happy than she'd ever be with him. He sighed and nodded his head, "Okay, but the offer still stands" he said with a smile on his face, "Now, tell me what happened to you after the funeral"

Daisy and Lincoln began talking for the next hour or so.

Mack looked over to Bobbi and Hunter who were now challenging people to a game of darts. Fitz and Simmons had calmed down a bit, but instead of showing everyone magic tricks, they were now on the other side of the bar, making the perfect cocktails for everyone, which was starting to piss of the bartenders since Fitz kept calling everyone stupid while Jemma lectured the bartenders on how to create a balanced cocktail. He turned his head to find Daisy… to see her talking to a young white man who looked too close for comfort.

Oh hell nah.

Mack stood up, leaving the science twins to go and stop this young man from bothering the youngest agent.

Daisy felt a familiar presence coming from behind her, she stopped laughing at what Lincoln said and turned around to see Mack, "Hey Mack" she smiled casually, she was going to admit, she was a little buzzed. She scrunched her brows in confusion when Mack casually pushed himself between her and Lincoln, practically shoving him out of the way, "Everything okay?"

Lincoln stood up from his seat and looked at the muscular man with a hint of intimidation but mostly confused as to what was happening, "Can I help you?" he asked while looking between him and Daisy.

"Yeah, step away kid" Mack said as he sat on the chair that Lincoln was previously sitting on. Daisy was too shocked by Mack's protectiveness.

Lincoln scoffed and then realised that this was one of Daisy's team members. He was ready to start arguing with the guy but he decided to be a nice bloke and not give the man a slight electrocution, "My name's Lincoln. Lincoln Campbell" he said as she wanted to make a good impression on Daisy's friends.

Mack looked at the guys hand and decided to scare this kid off. He stood up, with his chest puffed out and muscles flexing, and shook Lincoln's hand. Lincoln grimaced in pain when he felt the man's grip tighten, "Mack, now run along kid", Lincoln decided that he wasn't going to be bullied by Mack and sent out an electric shot which is only enough to release Mack's grip on him, "What the hell?" Mack shouted as he felt a static shock. He then realised that Lincoln wasn't just some random guy in the bar, he was actually an inhuman.

Lincoln smiled at the guy without a hint of bad blood between them, "Let me reintroduce myself, I'm Lincoln, Daisy's friend"

Daisy smiled and stood up before the two men fought. But before she could say anything, she heard a familiar voice shouting at her scientist friends, "What the hell are you guys doing in my club?"

"Oh no" Mack muttered as he ran over to FitzSimmons who were about to start a fight with the owner.

Daisy already knew that things were going to escalate, so she turned to look at Lincoln, and knew that he was thinking the same thing, "This isn't goodbye" she reassured, knowing that she was going to see him in the future.

Lincoln couldn't help but feel sad despite knowing that this wasn't a goodbye. A small part of him had hoped that Daisy would go with him, it would be alot less lonely and maybe he could help her heal. But he realised that Daisy wouldn't be able to heal if she was with him, "No, it isn't", he pulled Daisy into a tight and said, "If you ever change your mind…"

"I know" Daisy said as she pulled out of the hug and tippy toed on her toes to kiss Lincoln on cheeks, "Be safe"

Lincoln nodded his head and headed out while Daisy watched Lincoln leave the nightclub. She let out a shaky sigh, she didn't know why she felt sad, maybe it was because she felt like she was starting a new chapter in her life and that meant leaving behind her old one. She wiped away the lone tear and turned around to see Hunter and Bobbi were now arguing with a muscular man who accused them of cheating.

She then saw her ex-boyfriend on the verge of punching Fitz in the face but then clearly getting intimidated by Mack's protective presence. She quickly jumped over the bar and walked up to him, "Miles" she called out to her ex.

Miles head snapped around, turning to look at his ex-girlfriend walking over to him. A smile appeared on his face but it immediately dropped because the last time she was here, she and Ward had left a bloodbath of bodies.

Mack turned to look at Daisy with surprise in his eyes, "You know him?"

Daisy didn't want to explain it because she was embarrassed. Miles looked at the big man with confusion and then turned to Daisy, "You know them?"

"Mack, this is Miles my ex and Miles, these are my friends" Daisy introduced with an eyeroll. She could tell that Mick was judging her taste in men but she didn't want to hear it.

"You dated this… undeveloped ape?" Fitz asked sloppily as he tried to point at Miles, but his eyes were seeing double.

"Oh Daisy… you could do so much better" Jemma slurred her words but Daisy couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face at Simmons's words.

Miles was obviously offended by her words and shot Daisy an annoyed look, "Who the bloody hell are you guys?" he shouted, why did Daisy keep bringing annoying freaks into his nightclubs, "You know what? I don't care, just get out before you cause of a mess"

"We're not causing a mess" Fitz shouted accusingly at the undeveloped ape.

"We're making it better! You make terrible cocktails!" Jemma shouted with Fitz, "You didn't even balance the ethanol and sugar properly which created an unbalanced alcohol beverage!"

"Oh my god" Mack rubbed his head in embarrassment, who would have guessed that the science twins were this loud and annoying when they were drunk.

"A monkey could do a better job at measuring than you!" Fitz laughed with Jemma as they high-fived, clearly thinking that their insults were a burn.

"Daisy!" Miles shouted as he glared at his ex.

Before Daisy could tell the science twins to shut up and get out, she suddenly heard a brawl break out. She turned her head to see Bobbi flipping a fat man over her shoulder into a table and Hunter kicking someone in the stomach.

"Oh shit" Daisy watched as Bobbi and Hunter started fighting off a horde of men. She watched as Mack tried to break up the fight but managed to get punched in the face. Instead of stopping it, he joined in on the fight.

"They're your friends too?" Miles growled, clearly annoyed with Daisy.

Daisy sheepishly shook her head to deny it, but her eyes widened when she saw someone get punched in the face and was about to crash into Fitz and Simmons. She immediately jumped over the bar table and swiftly kicked the man in the stomach before they could crash into the science twins. She could hear someone running up to her from behind with a knife in his hand, so she quickly grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it over the guy's head which knocked the drunk man out.

Mack, Hunter and Bobbi continued to fight off the men and women who randomly started attacking them and each other while Daisy effectively defended the science twins from getting hit. Fitz passed Simmons a match stick and watched her stand on the bar table, "STOP!", causing everyone to stop temporarily to look at Simmons, she lifted the bottle in the air, "I will show you a magic trick", she lit the matchstick and dropped it into the bottle which cause a fire to erupt in the bottle…. But it died out in matter of seconds, "Not as explosive… interesting the amount of carbon dioxide-"

"Simmons! Get down!" Daisy shouted as she tackled the girl to the floor before she could get hit by a flying bottle. Fitz and Jemma were pouting in the corner with a glaring Daisy, "Both of you! No more pissing people off with your magic tricks or science talk"

"Bu-"

"Shut it!" Daisy shouted in an authoritative voice. She was definitely going to use this against them when they woke up, but now they were too drunk to realise that they could get hurt, "Stay here and don't move"

She saw both Fitz and Simmons pout at that but didn't care as she jumped back over the bar and tried to mitigate the situation, which was odd since she usually the one who instigated the fights. But she knew that there was no time to talk when someone tried to stab her. She kicked the knife out of the man's hand and pulled out her own knife from her boot and pressed it against his neck, "Leave" she growled menacingly. The guy was drunk, but not drunk enough to not be scared of Daisy. He took some of his buddies and ran out.

The fight went on for a few minutes until there were only unconscious bodies on the ground. Miles who was just watching the fight break out and glared at Daisy, "You're bad for business", before going to the back room.

Daisy sighed and went back over to the bar to see the science twins completely pass out. She rolled her eyes and was going to ask Mack to help her but before she could, she heard sirens from outside of the bar and immediately knew they were fucked.

Before the team could leave, police officers came storming in with their guns trained on them and shouted, "Put your hands over your heads"

"Oh fuc-"


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27_**

Ward sat in the bar with a beer in his hand. His leg was healing and so was his arm, but being stuck down in the middle of Colombia meant that the only thing he could do was think. Think about what he had done since taking the drug… the images of him killing Kara plagued his mind. The two of them were in love well…. She thought that he was in love with her, but he wasn't.

He was using her.

That wasn't his regret.

His biggest regret wasn't even destroying the Afterlife.

It was what had done to Daisy. Daisy… and Jiaying. Gordon filled him on everything that he had missed.

Jiaying was Daisy's mother… and he had killed her.

He had killed Jiaying.

He was a monster…

Someone came up to him from behind, but he couldn't find it within him to care. He continued drinking his beer, until he felt numb. Numb of everything around him. He was tired… so bloody tired of feeling these emotions. It was why he had taken the drug in the first place. He hated being in control… he hated feeling like he had to be in control all the damn time. He was in pain.

"How long are you going to hide?"

A familiar voice that he hasn't heard since his HYDRA days, interrupted his drinking session. He turned around to see a Chinese mixed with Filipino man looking at him with a blank expression.

Ward huffed in annoyance and stuck up his middle finger at the agent, "Fuck off Giyera, I'm not in the mood". Giyera was a HYDRA operative, who was actually loyal to the organisation. The man had been a part of the military division, much like he was. The two of them were competing for the top spot in their division however, all of that went to shit once the experiments started.

Giyera walked to the seat next to Ward and sat down with elegance. It made Ward want to knock him out of his seat, but he thought that would be immature of him, "I heard about the Afterlife"

Ward really didn't need this guy to come here and rub it in his face that he destroyed the only safe haven for Inhumans. He didn't need to be reminded of the fact that he caused the distraction for Calvin to go and kill Daisy's mother.

"If you ask me, it's good that it's gone"

Ward's eyes flared up when he heard that but he knew better then to burn a hole through this man's chest, "I suggest you shut the hell up" he growled venomously.

"Jiaying's notion of peace is what got her killed in the first place", Ward's grip around his beer bottle tightened and it was only a second away from shattering in his hands, "If the Inhumans were like us… if they knew how to protect themselves instead of being hellbent on bringing peace then the Afterlife would have been a powerful place where not an even a mere human, could kill one of us"

Ward found himself actually listening to Giyera's opinion and to an extent, he couldn't help but think how true that was. If all the Inhumans were trained the way that he, Giyera and Daisy did, then none of this would have happened. No one would fear someone as weak as a human, 'I doubt you came all this way to give me a TED talk"

Giyera chucked at that, "We used to be rivals in HYDRA but I think we'd work better as a team now that we're no longer competing against each other"

Ward was surprised to hear the offer. He knew from his personal point of view, that he was willing to kill Giyera in the ring if it came down to it, "You want me to join HYDRA?... again?"

Giyera nodded his head, "Believe it or not, I respect you"

Ward felt a swell of pride when he heard that. He thought about it, but knew that if he joined HYDRA, then Daisy would be pissed, and she was already pissed at him, "I can't join" he replied coolly. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to join.

"I think you can" Giyera knew exactly what to say to make Ward join their cause, "Gordon has already agreed in fact, he's off doing a mission for me right now"

Ward's eyes shot up at that. Gordon… his mentor re-joined HYDRA? Gordon hated HYDRA even more then he hated humans. It didn't make any sense for him to join them, "Bullshit, Gordon hates HYDRA"

Giyera nodded his head understandingly, "He does… but I'm not speaking about the HYDRA that you know of, I'm speaking about…. Ever heard of Project Distant Star Return?"

"Stupid name so no" Ward said.

"You should learn about your history a little more"

Ward raised an eyebrow, his interest was starting to peak by the seconds. This was a hell lot more interesting than S.H.I.E.L.D. He was starting to feel bad for Daisy who was restricted by rules and regulations.

"Long ago, an early Inhuman named Alveus was created to become the leader of all Inhumans however, he was banished into the monolith by humans which sent him to another planet named Maveth" Gideon said, knowing that this would intrigue the inhuman,

"His followers believed that he didn't deserve to be trapped, hence the creation of HYDRA"

Oh yeah, this was definitely interesting, and he bet that the other Inhumans would be interested to hear this. He smirked when he heard that there was an Inhuman Leader trapped in this other world, "You're a part of the original HYDRA, wanting to find Hive" he realised.

"We are… so will you join me in finding our leader?"

Coulson had his arm crossed over his chest as he looked at the face of the man who he had assumed was dead. So this was it was like for everyone to see him again. One minute, your dead, and the next, you're not. Although… he was different, because had actually died unlike Gonzales who he only assumed had died.

However, much to his surprise, Gonzales's face wasn't the only one that appeared on the screen. Agent Anne Weaver, the head of the science division and another High Ranking S.H.I.E.L.D officer, appeared on his screen.

"_Imagine my surprise when Agent Morse and Agent Mack informed me about this meeting"_

Coulson wasn't pleased with Gonzales but he kept his voice steady and firm, "Imagine my surprise when I found out that Agent Morse and Agent Mack were sent to infiltrate my team" he replied with bitterness in his voice. May smirked when she heard that Coulson wasn't going to be the nice-guy that everyone expect him to be.

"_In my defence, I didn't know if you could be trusted. Sorry for having trust issues after the HYDRA takeover"_

"Like wise, which is why I hope you can understand why I'm so pissed about you having two agents infiltrate my team" Coulson wasn't going to let that go, he was lucky that it was Bobbi and Mack and that they were genuinely good people who kept Daisy's inhuman abilities a secret.

"_I'm a reasonable man Phil Coulson. I understand that my actions may have severed your trust in me however, I hope that you're also a reasonable man. Agent Morse told me that you don't want a power struggle, and nor do I"_

Okay, there was some good news in this pile of shit that was suddenly dumped on them. Maybe Gonzales wasn't the biggest threat that he had to worry about, he might even a person who he could learn to work with, "What's your proposal?"

"_For one, I'd like to have a meeting face-to- face. I would like to see the kind of man that faced death and came back from it"_

"We can arrange that" Coulson knew that there was a reason why he wanted to come to the base, probably because of Nick Fury's toolbox that contained all the secrets to rebuilding the organisation.

"_I'd also like Nick Fury's tool box"_

There it was, "Sorry Gonzales, I can't do that", he couldn't just give it to someone who he didn't trust, especially not when Nick Fury himself entrusted the powerful yet small object to him, "Plus, it seems like this is a one-way deal"

Gonzales visibly didn't like that Coulson wasn't accepting his terms of conditions, but he was a smart man. Coulson was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and has been for over an entire year, it would be worrying if Coulson handed over the tool box too easily, "_What's your condition?"_

Coulson had discussed this with Bobbi and Mack, he knew that they ran off a democratic system and that they were distrusting of how much power he held, so he was going to be a bigger man and prove to them that this wasn't the S.H.I.E.L.D that they once knew, "I'm aware that you guys have concerns about me, and fair enough but you guys don't know me. You don't know what I've done to rebuild this organisation and I'm also aware that I don't know the struggles you went through to fight HYDRA off to protect your base"

Gonzales leaned back into his chair as he listened to Coulson speak, the man was good at speeches and he had to admit, that he was slowly starting to respect the man. He trusted his agents judgement and knew that Coulson wasn't someone he could underestimate, after all he did rebuild the organisation all on his own, "_What are you proposing?"_

"One S.H.I.E.L.D. One Organisation" Coulson stated confidently, if Gonzales didn't agree to his conditions, then there was going to be an inevitable power struggle and no-one wanted a fight, "I will continued to act as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D however, I will run it under your advisement"

Gonzales pondered on that, he wasn't against the idea if he was being honest, "_Give us a moment to discuss", _he said before muting himself and his other confidants. Coulson watched as Gonzales spoke to the other S.H.I.E.L.D officials. He was starting to feel like the nerd at the party while all the cool kids talked. He looked back at May who was glaring at Gonzales for putting them on mute. A few minutes later, Gonzales unmuted the chat and let out a soft hum, "_We agree with your terms"_

Coulson felt like he could breathe out the air that he didn't realise he was holding in. There wasn't going to be another meaningless, war, which was more than he could ask for, "Good, now I think it's only fair for me to know where your location is based since you know where I am"

"_I'll be sending you the coordinates"_

Coulson smiled at that, but their meeting was interrupted when the office's tablet started to ring. May picked up the tablet and walked out of the office, "We'll meet soon"

_"I'm looking forward to it, Director Coulson"_

Coulson hung up on the chat and turned to look at May who walked back in with an annoyed expression. He knew that whatever she was going to say was bad news, "Oh no… what did the team do?"

Daisy couldn't believe that she was in a bloody holding cell right now. She turned her head to see that Simmons was sleeping on Fitz's lap, while Bobbi was sleeping on Hunter's shoulder. She could see the disgust in Mack's eyes when he saw the couples passed out on the bench. He was going to kill them all when they wake up.

"You know, never during my 10 years of working with HYDRA, have I been caught" Daisy complained. She's never been caught by the cops before. Yes, she's been in a cell and in handcuffs before, but that was because she wanted to be caught to find the enemies base.

"This isn't my fault, blame the drunks!" Mack shouted equally as stressed. Being in a police station, when he was black man with big muscles that created an intimidating image, didn't help his case at all.

"When Hunter has an idea, usually it's a bad one!" Daisy quietly shouted when she saw the police officers come back into their office. She eyed the police officers who looked at Mack with suspicious eyes, great, they had racists police officers. It was getting better and better.

"Both of you, mind explaining to me what had happened?" A white police officer asked as he walked up to the cell and saw that the other's friends were knocked out.

"I don't know officer" Daisy said casually as she put her arm through the gaps of the cell and looked at the police officer with an intimidating look in her eyes that made the officer flinch, "How about you come a little closer and I'll tell you all about it"

Jesus Christ, Mack could not believe that Daisy was intimidating an officer right now. She didn't know that these officers were the enforcers of the law right? You know what? She probably did but she didn't care. Mack pulled Daisy away from the gates and let out a chuckle, "She's going through that age", he could tell that the officer wasn't buying it.

"What exactly is your… relationship with each other?"

Daisy opened her mouth to say none of his business but Mack pushed the young assassin behind him and put on a friendliest smile that he could muster, "They're my siblings", both Daisy and the officer shot him a disbelief, "Never heard of adoption"

"Right… Do you have any form of ID on you?"

Mack nodded his head and pulled out his wallet where his ID was and gave it to the officer who went to check out if this was a first time offence for the man. Daisy leaned against the metal bars and watched as a few brutes that instigated the fight, were shoved into the cell with them. The men caught her eye and snarled at her, "What are you looking at bitch?"

Mack whipped his head around when he heard the crude insult being hurled at his fake-foster sister, "Hey! Watch your mouth!" Mack growled as he took a step towards the man who's breath smelt like a dying wet dog.

"Why don't you make me?" The drunk man shouted as he tried to throw a punch at Mack but before he could, Mack caught his punch and slightly bent back the man's wrist to make him yelp in pain, "Pl-please let go!"

"Apologise to my sister first!"

Daisy knew that he had to keep this act up, but Mack didn't need to call her, his sister. Oh god, why the hell did she feel happy at him calling her that? Was she that desperate for his approval and brotherly love? No, she didn't care about anyone's opinions… oh, who was she kidding. Yes, she did.

"I'm so-sorry"

Mack let go of the man's hand and returned his attention to Daisy who was looking at her to see if she was okay, but instead of seeing anger he saw amusement in her eyes and he realised what he just said, "Don't"

"I wasn't going to say anything… Big Bro" Daisy teased with her tongue poking out of her teeth. Mack couldn't help but crack a smile, he turned back to the officer when he called his name. The man returned the ID back to Mack and told him to wait for a bit, "We need to get out of here" she whispered to Mack.

Mack nodded his head, sooner or later they were going to figure out that these ID's were fake, "You have a plan?"

"Depends, are you okay with having your entire existence erased?"

"No" Mack still had family he cared about, he couldn't just disappear off the face of the earth and Daisy knew that, which is why didn't have a plan.

"Then no", if it was just her in here alone, then she could have easily escaped and erased any evidence that she was here, but since she knew that Mack and the rest of them possibly had family, she couldn't do that.

"You were going to erase us from the system" Mack realised as he sat down on the floor while keeping his eyes trained on the other inmates. He didn't trust them to not make another move, "How many times have you done that? Erase yourself from existence?" he asked curiously.

Daisy looked down at her fingers and put up two fingers.

"Twice? I know about the second time, but the first?"

"I had to erase my existence from the orphanage" Daisy explained, that was a tough one since the nuns kept a physical copy of everything, they were very sceptical, about technology, claiming it to be the devil's work.

"So what is your real name?"

Daisy bit the insides of her cheeks and looked at the police officers who were filling out paperwork. She sighed and new that Mack was going to laugh, but she felt comfortable enough to tell him, "MarySuePoots" she blurted out way too quickly that it made it sound like one word.

A huge smile appeared on Mack's face, "I'm sorry…. Can you repeat that?"

Daisy shot him a glare and growled, "Don't forget I still have my powers"

Nope, that did nothing to wipe of the stupid grin on Mack's face, "Mary Sue Poots?" he restated and started laughing.

"Screw you" Daisy muttered as she looked back at the police officers, trying to devise a plan. Mack tried to catch his breath but he couldn't. While Mack was laughing in the back, Daisy saw something glimmer in an officer's pocket and knew that it was a phone. If she could get that phone, she can send a message to Coulson… however, the guy's phone is going to self-destruct if she did it… meh. She didn't care.

She looked at the brute men who looked like they were waiting for a reason to start a fight with someone. She was pretty sure that he was ready to fight even his own friend if he had to. She walked over to the guy and sat down next to him, when Mack saw what she was doing he instantly tense up but Daisy eyed him, saying that she had a plan.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I usually don't get involved in other people's business… but you seem like the top dog around here"

Tip #1: A man's ego is also their weakness.

The man sucked in his stomach and pointed his chest out, "I am… what's it to you?"

"Well… I heard one of your men saying that you're nothing but a little bitch because you couldn't beat the sleeping stick figure over there " Daisy whispered softly, just so he could hear. She watched as the man's turned redder than a brought tomato, "Are you really going to let him talk about you like that?"

The man shot up and walked over to his matter, "I always knew you were a backstabbing cu—"

"Language" Daisy said as she quickly rolled away from the men who were starting a brawl. She stood up and waited by the door, "Officer!" she called out to the cops. The police officer's eyes widened and they immediately ran into the room and began unlocking the cell.

"Stand away from the cell!" Daisy and Mack put their hands up in the air, so the officers could see that they weren't the threat.

Daisy watched as the white man came in and knew she needed to make her move. She watched as the brute man shoved the police officer back, so Daisy quickly ran behind the officer, slipped her hand into his pocet and pulled out the phone. But she underestimated the force of the push, and felt the officer's elbow digging into her burn wound, and they both came crashing to the ground.

"Tremors!" Mack ran over to Daisy and helped up on her feet, the officer turned around and shot them a glare for getting in their way but ignored them as there was a brawl happening.

With the police distracted Daisy quickly turned around and pressed a 10 digit number into the key pad and let it ring. When she saw that the brawl was dying as the men were now being detained in handcuffs, she hanged up the phone and walked up to the police officer, "Sorry for getting in your way" she apologised coolly as she slipped the phone back into his pocket.

The officer ignored her and took the brutes out of the cell before locking them back up.

"What the hell was that?" Mack shouted, he saw Daisy unintentionally raised her hands to her torso, "Are you hurt?"

"Calm down Big Mack" Daisy said casually as she slid down the cell and sat on the floor with Mack following, "I just sent a distress call to Coulson"

"You have a plan for every situation don't you?" Mack was impressed with Daisy's ability to adapt to any situation.

"I've been trained to do it my entire life" Daisy replied back coolly.

Mack sighed and began thinking about this trust that he was building with Daisy and he knew that he couldn't hide his secret anymore. He knew that he was supposed to wait for Coulson's approval, but how was he supposed to keep lying to Daisy when they were becoming closer.

"I've been lying to you and the team"

Daisy stopped tapping her finger against her knee and turned to look at Mack with a worried expression on her face. She wondered if this had anything to do with Mack's daughter, if it did then she didn't know why Mack had such a guilty expression plastered on his face, so she was going to assume not. She kept her mouth shut and allowed Mack to get the words out of the mouth. The next few minutes, he spent explaining to her about the real S.H.I.E.L.D and how he was actually sent to infiltrate Coulson's team. He then went on to explain how he was sorry for lying to her.

Mack felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest, but when he turned to look at Daisy, the young girl had a blank expression on her face, he wasn't sure if this was her being pissed, or her trying to comprehend everything that had just been said.

"What did you tell them about me?"

"That you're an Assassin who did a few jobs for HYDRA and now works for Coulson"

He wanted to explain to Daisy that he didn't tell Gonzales about her inhuman origins because he trusted her and hoped that she could trust him back, but he knew that he would be doing it for his own sake rather than for Daisy.

He watched as Daisy's face remained blank, and before he could ask her about her thoughts, someone walked into the police station. Both Mack and Daisy's head snapped towards the door where they saw Coulson and May standing in the doorway. Daisy didn't realise how relieved she felt when she saw them.

"Who are you?" The white police officer asked as he walked over to the people who walked into their office.

"Us?" Coulson asked back as he reached into his pocket and showed him a badge, "I'm with the FBI, and you have my kids locked up"

Daisy hook, jabbed and crossed the punching bag. She was in more control of her emotions, but she still felt the need to hit something. She doubted that she was feeling angry, she knew anger and this wasn't it. Daisy was feeling something else… she was feeling calm but wary. She knew she trusted Bobbi and Mack, even she had her doubts about them since the two always seemed distant, but at least she knows why.

She had to remind herself that she didn't have the right to be angry, she was working for HYDRA after all, yet they seemed to accept her. She didn't want to create unnecessary drama with them and it's not like they outwardly betrayed her… maybe Fitz and Simmons, but not her.

"Another nightmare?"

Daisy heard Mack's voice coming from the hallway, but she decided to ignore him and throw punches at the bags at full strength. Fitz had fixed the watch so now the inhibitors were working, which was actually a relief. Now she could work out without holding back. Controlling her powers was one thing, but being able to turn it off and on like a switch had its perks since she didn't need to be in control all the time.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Daisy was planning on ignoring him, but she knew that was petty and unnecessary. She wasn't even mad at Mack, she just didn't want to deal with the drama. She knew that having two S.H.I.E.L.D organisations, both perceiving the other to be a threat was dangerous.

"I know it wasn't the best time to tell you but I just needed to get it off my chest"

Daisy heard the guilt dripping in his voice, and that was enough for her to know that Mack didn't mean any harm. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him to lie for an entire year. He must have been prepared for the consequence, he had an entire year to think about it. She stopped punching and turned to look at Mack who was hovering in front of the door way like a… giant lost puppy, "Telling me when we're stuck in a prison cell is not the ideal way to tell someone that you're an undercover spy"

Mack didn't hear any malice or anger in her voice, which was a good sign right? He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked over to her, "I'd admit… not my best plan of action"

Daisy smiled at him and knew that she wasn't going to hold anything against him, "Well… it could have been a lot worse, you could have told me that you were HYDRA"

Mack chuckled at that, "Yeah…"

Daisy saw that Mack was still feeling guilty and decided that they could both vent in the best way that she can think of, "Want to spar?"

* * *

Mack plopped down onto the couch, breathing heavily after getting his ass kicked by the younger agent. Daisy walked over to the fridge and got two cold bottles of water and walked over to the couch next to Mack, "You improved" Daisy said while giving him the water bottle.

Mack shot her a glare, "I don't need to be mocked", the amount of times that Daisy managed to flip him over and throw lethal strikes, made him glad that Daisy was on their side and not HDYRA's, "Did you get all your anger out?"

Daisy had to admit, she did. Mack was like a boxing bag… but she couldn't use her full strength in case she broke a rib or two, "Actually I did, it's nice sparring with someone who can't land a punch", she cheekily teased.

Mack couldn't believe that Daisy was rubbing it in his face that she was better than him, "Oh… you're going to regret that"

"Am I?" Daisy felt care-free when she was able to spar and talk to Mack like this, with no hidden agendas or anything to hide. She realised that she was tired of hiding who she was, she just wanted to be Daisy Johnson.

"Show some respect, I'm a higher ranking officer than you Agent Mary Sue Poots" Mack shot up from the couch when he saw Daisy lift her hand up in an attempt to throw the water bottle at his head. Daisy jumped over the couch and began chasing Mack down into the meeting room where Coulson and May were discussing something that seemed important.

They immediately froze in their spot. Mack cleared his throat, trying to appear as though he hadn't been chased by a 20 year old girl who was upset over him using the embarrassingly funny name while Daisy casually waved her hand at the two agents.

"You both seem to be in a good mood" Coulson couldn't help but feel his mood being lifted when he saw Daisy's infectious smile. He had forgotten how much he missed having Daisy around.

"Especially considering how you guys almost spent the night in a cell" May's tone made both Daisy and Mack unconsciously stiffin. They both felt like they were being scolded by their mum. Well, Jiaying never scolded Daisy… she never got the chance too.

Oh fuck, nope.

Not going down that lane.

"Blame Hunter" Daisy automatically through the older agent under the bus. She would do anything to protect her team, whether it was from HYDRA or even Inhumans, but from May? Nope, she would gladly sacrifice one of them in order to save her own skin.

"Yeah, the guy started the fight and suggested we go there", Mack was also not ready to face May's wraith, he had heard stories… and he did not want to be on the other end of it. Daisy nodded her head in agreement and May found it hard to keep her stoic expression when Daisy and Mack were acting so chummy, especially Daisy who was crying in her arms a couple nights ago.

"Anyways A.C, what's with the long faces?" Daisy asked while gesturing to the frown that was on his face before she and Mack interrupted them.

Coulson opened his mouth to speak, getting ready to tell her that another team of S.H.I.E.L.D will be coming to their base in a couple of days, but before he could, everyone heard a faint beeping noise.

"Wh-Wh-"

"Be quiet!" May hissed at Mack whose voice was hindering the noise.

Daisy turned the inhibitor off so she could feel the vibration of the object… wait a minute, "It's a bomb" Daisy muttered causing everyone's eyes to snap towards her. Before Daisy could explain herself, she quickly flipped the table and shouted, "Get down!"

Instinctively, everyone hid behind the table that Daisy had just flipped, just in time. A loud explosion that was enough to shake the entire facility, caused everyone to flinch. Loud, heavy footsteps came marched into the base through the hole that they just created and Daisy got ready to quake them away but Mack recognised one of the voices of the men and put his hand over Daisy's watch to turn on the inhibitor, causing the young inhuman to glare at him but he sent a look back that said to trust him.

Mack slowly raised from his spot with his hands in the air, "I'm unarmed" he shouted.

"Agent Alphonoso Mack" The Agent leading the operations pushed his men out of his way and cautiously walked to the respected Agent.

"Agent Tomas Calderon, what the hell is going on?" Mack shouted as he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D agents surrounding his team with their guns loaded and pointed at their heads. He could see burning anger in both Coulson and May's eyes, but Daisy's eyes were cold, she looked like she was on the verge of killing all of these guys and he couldn't let that happen.

Calderon gestured to his men to cuff the other agents, "Sorry Mack, we should have given you a notice" he apologised with sincerity as he passed the man a gun. Mack looked down at the gun with confusion, he wasn't going to shoot his damn team.

"Gonzales and I had a deal" Coulson stated as the S.H.I.E.L.D agents put his hands in handcuffs.

He looked over to May who muttered to Daisy, "Play along", which was good. Coulson watched as the tension from Daisy's body left, meaning that she wasn't going to make a move, not yet anyways.

"You did until you broke the deal!" Calderon shouted as he walked over to Coulson with menace in his voice. He turned his head when he saw a young kid who he was going to assume was the assassin that Mack and Bobbi had reported in, "You're younger than I imagined"

Daisy raised an eyebrow, "Your dumber than I thought" she didn't know the guy, but he was stupid for thinking that these metal handcuffs could restrain an assassin like her. The man just smirked in her face.

Before Calderon could say another word, Agent Morse and Hunter came storming in with their guns trained on the intruder who had interrupted their slumber, but Bobbi's hand faltere when she recognised the agent, "Agent Calderon?"

"Agent Morse" Calderon looked over to Hunter who was still pointing his gun at them Bobbi knew that Hunter might accidentally set of a series of unnecessary events if he fired a bullet so she quickly disarmed Hunter and knocked him out. She knew he was going to be pissed about it when he woke up but right now, she needed to deal with the situation at hand.

"Sorry Hunter"

Bobbi flinched when she remembered that Hunter was not only going to be suffering from a hangover, but also from a headache from her knocking him out with her elbow. She watched as both May and Coulson looked at her as if she had just betrayed them, and she didn't blame them. She swears to make it up to them when she figures out what the hell is going on. However, the most odd reaction to all of this was Daisy who looked completely unphased by the entire ordeal, she realised that Mack or Coulson must have told the young agent the truth. She saw a red light beaming from Daisy's watch which meant that her powers were being suppressed. Good, it would be bad if Daisy exposed her superpowers to them.

"Good to have you back Agent Morse" Calderon said as he walked over to Hunter and gestured to his men to handcuff him.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Bobbi asked as she unloaded the gun and put it into her back pocket, "Gonzales gave orders to stay on base, stating that Director Coulson and him have agreed to a set of terms"

"Yeah well, the director over there broke a term of the contract"

Coulson looked over at May who was shooting piercing daggers into the back of everyone's head. Yeah, she wasn't buying any of this. She was betting that Gonzales just wanted to start a war and take Nick Fury's toolbox.

Bobbi sighed and new that wasn't possible. She was with the entire team last night and Coulson had his meeting with Gonzales during the same time. There was no time for him to plan, but she knew she couldn't openly defend Coulson or her team here. She looked over to Mack who was staring at her, waiting for orders from her.

"Okay. Hold them downstairs in the vaults for now" Bobbi ordered, the men nodded their heads and dragged everyone down to the vaults, including the unconscious Hunter. She knew she needed to talk to Mack privately, but that was going to be hard with all the agents around here. She needed to go and make sure that Fitz and Simmons were okay too, the two of them could sleep through a goddamn storm.

"Clear the area. Don't use lethal force against anyone who resists. We are all on the same side" Mack ordered the remaining men. They nodded their heads to their superior and walked off to clear the base of any threat.

* * *

Daisy walked over to the walls and saw the tally marks on it. It was similar to the ones that she scraped into her walls back in HYDRA. She wondered who was in this cell before her.

"Ward"

Coulson's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Coulson sitting on a wooden chair, Hunter lying unconsciously on the mattress, while May was leaning on the wall, her composure told the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that she was as calm as a cucumber, but Daisy saw the slight veins popping out of the older Agent's neck.

"Fitting that the two of us ended up in the vault" Daisy stated sarcastically as she sat on the mattress that Ward probably sat on. She leaned her head back against the wall and turned off her inhibitor so she could sense how many people were on the base. Both May and Coulson knew what she was doing and remained silent, letting the young girl concentrate.

"Everyone's accounted for. FitzSimmons are in the lab room with Bobbi and other armed men" Daisy said as she opened her eyes, "So… what's the plan?"

"First, we need to know why Gonzales betrayed us" Coulson stated, something was off about this. Gonzales was definitely not HYDRA and he seemed okay with the idea of him being part of the committee that advised him. What the hell happened between now and then?

"Oh… bloody hell my head", Daisy eyed Hunter who was starting to wake up from being knocked up. He slowly sat up and looked around, "Did I drink too much last night or did Bobbi knock me out?"

"Both" Daisy said.

"That bloody hellbeast!" Hunter shouted as he walked over to the wall, not seeing that there was a barrier.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

But Coulson's warning was a little too late as Hunter walked straight into the barrier and fell back on his ass. Daisy couldn't help but snort at how stupid he looked, which earned her a glare, "What the bloody hell are you laughing at? In case you haven't realised, we're trapped here!"

"Meh" Daisy wasn't worried about being trapped. Not by S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone. Not anymore.

"Hunter, calm down" Coulson didn't like the tone that the mercenary was using. He knew that Hunter was pissed but he had no right to take it out on them.

"Calm down? Bobbi and Mack just betrayed us!"

Daisy didn't believe that. She could see the doubt in Coulson and May's eyes but knew that it was because of the HYDRA takeover. She personally wasn't affected by the takeover, so this situation didn't bother her. Now, if she was being betrayed by Bobbi and Mack who she genuinely thought were the bad guys, then she'd be pised.

"We don't know what's going on," Coulson stated. He needed to keep his head clear.

"Why don't you just use your pow-"

May instantly threw a punch across Hunter's face, stopping him from talking, "There's security cameras and audio" she growled as she shoved him into the wall.

Hunter was ready to snap in May, but he realised that he almost spilled Daisy's secret to the traitors… that was if Bobbi hadn't informed Gonzales yet. He nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry" to Daisy. Knowing that the young girl didn't feel comfortable with anyone but them knowing about her powers.

Just in time, Bobbi came walking down with two agents by her side.

"Bobbi! You blood traitor!" Hunter shouted as he banged against the wall.

Daisy saw Bobbi flinch at Hunter cursing at her but Bobbi kept her composure.

"Director Coulson, Gonzales would like to speak to you" Bobbi's voice remained cool and collected, it reminded Daisy of the tone she used when they were in HYDRA. She gestured for the Agent to drop the barrier, allowing Coulson to walk out. Daisy looked over to May who gave her a slight nod.

Daisy secretly clenched her fists, causing the security camera to malfunction. No-one seemed to notice except May. Bobbi looked at them apologetically before guiding her director who was fuming, back into his office.

Daisy sighed in relief when all of them left.

"Daisy, can you quake the barrier?" May asked as she watched the young girl clench and unclench her fists.

"Don't know, guess we'll find out" Daisy raised her hand and fired a test quake. The second the vibrations released from her arms, it bounced right back at her which caused her to fly into the wall.

"Daisy!" May instantly dropped down next to the young agent who looked more annoyed than hurt.

"Is this what it's like to be hit by my powers?" Daisy groaned as May helped her back up onto her own two feet.

"Yeah… how about we don't try that again?" Hunter said, slightly fearful that the bundle of vibration will be redirected into him.

Daisy curled her fingers around her hips and began to think of what to do next. She had an idea, a potentially stupid idea, but still an idea. Without saying anything, Daisy walked over to the barrier and placed her hands on the barrier.

"What the hell is she doing this time?" Hunter questioned, pointing at Daisy.

"Be quiet" May growled as she took a step back with Hunter.

Daisy closed her eyes and began concentrating on flowing the power into her hands. She tuned everything out, the sounds of May and Hunter, the sounds of the agents upstairs, and the sounds of every buzzing technology in this place. Daisy had to make sure to not go overboard, because if she did then this entire base would shake, alerting the other SHIELD that they had a powered individual in their hands.

Daisy felt sweat dripping down her face as she continued to rip a tear into the barrier. She let out a slight grunt of pain when she felt her head hurting from using exerting this much pressure into one spot. Something began trickling down her nose, and she knew it was enough to worry May since she the older agent moved towards her. But Daisy ignored her and continued to emit the vibration… until she found a tear. She slipped her fingers through and began opening it, large enough for May and Hunter to get out, "Now!" she shouted.

Hunter didn't waste anytime, he crouched underbeathe Daisy's arm and walked out. May was a little more hesitant, but she knew she didn't have any time to waste seeing how Daisy was struggling to keep the gap open.

Once May got out Daisy let go of the barrier and collapsed into her back. Her breathing was heavy, as if she had just ran a marathon. May's eyes widened when she saw Daisy still stuck in the vault with her nose bleeding.

"I'm fine" Daisy said as she caught her breath and stood up in her own feet.

"Your nose"

Daisy lifted her hand up to wipe the liquid, and saw blood, "I usually use my powers in short intervals" she explained so May didn't worry too much, "Go to A.C, I'll be fine"

May clenched her jaw, "I'm coming back for you"

Daisy knew that she would. She plopped down on the mattress and watched as Hunter and May ran to get Coulson out of here. She sighed and closed her eyes as she began to think about what she would do if Coulson gets thrown out of his position.

If Coulson isn't the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D then she was no longer a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapter 28_**

Bobbi gestured for the two agents to leave them alone, both understood the gesture and left. Coulson looked at his agent with distrust yet hope in his eyes, "You have a high ranking around here"

Bobbi knew what Coulson was implying. He, like everyone else, including Fitz and Simmons who were currently being detained in the lab, thought that she and Mack knew about this attack. But she genuinely didn't and nor did Mack, if she did then she would have at least warned the team, "Coulson… I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happ-"

"Save it Agent Morse" Coulson didn't like how Bobbi and Mack had lied to them for an entire year, and on top of that, the organisation that they work for blew a hole in his workplace, so no. He wasn't happy with them, "It's time to pick a side" he stated as he walked into the room by himself, leaving Bobbi to ponder on her thoughts.

"Nice office. Lots of light"

"You haven't even delved into the record collection" His voice was void of any humour, clearly indicating that he was pissed.

"I have no plans of moving in"

Coulson raised an eyebrow at that, "You just blew a hole in my wall and have all of my agents detained". Someone could have gotten injured if they were standing too close to the wall.

"I did what was necessary, for the future of S.H.I.E.L.D" Gonzales's voice was steady and truthful. This is what made it all that more confusing. Gonzales should be aware of the fact that the reason why there was even a base in the first place, was because he built it. Unlike him who has been hiding out on a ship for the past year.

"We already discussed all of this during our video conference. So I would like to know why you broke our agreement"

"Why?" Gonzales was getting tired of all these lies, he understood him keeping secrets for the betterment of S.H.I.E.L.D but this was a different level, "The second we gave you our location, S.H.I.E.L.D agents from your base raided our facility, killed several of our men, and then proceeded to steal a secret artefact that I'm sure you know all about since you have the toolbox!"

Coulsons's face scrunched up in confusion. That was impossible, after the call with Gonzales, he had went with May to pick up the team from jail, "I don't know why you thi-"

"Enough Coulson! You can't be trusted!" Gonzales shouted while banging his walking stick against the wooden floor, "First you were brought back from the dead"

"Didn't ask for that, but I've come to appreciate the gesture"

"And that he filled your body with alien blood, making you some sort of… messenger for a alien race that got one of your members killed"

Coulson was no longer fake smiling. His entire body tensed and Gonzales knew that he struck a chord in his chest.

"Let's not even begin with the HYDRA assassin who you picked up"

Wow… so not only did Mack and Bobbi tell Gonzales about the ancient city, but they also told him about Daisy being a HYDRA agent. This was probably before the revelation about Daisy's origin. He could still forgive them if they chose to do the right thing.

"Agent Johnson is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D" Coulson stated firmly and proudly, it took them a long time for them to get her to be proud of the fact.

"If she is loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D then she will be treated as such… but if she appears to be anything but…"

"Don't threaten her" Coulson growled protectively, he will not have Daisy's trust shattered into a million pieces because of Gonzales… that, and he was pretty sure that Daisy could slaughter everyone in this base, but that would only give people a reason to fear her, "I'm telling you Gonzales, you have your facts wrong. I wasn't the one who infiltrated your base"

Gonzales saw the steely look in Coulson's eyes and retracted his suspicion. The biggest flaw between two leaders, is lack of communication. He, like Coulson, didn't want to a power struggle, hell, he didn't even want to be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, he just wanted an organisation that he trusted to protect the people.

"Give me a reason why you aren't a suspect Agent Coulson?"

Coulson knew that this was his make it or break it moment. If he said the wrong thing, the situation could escalate and he might find himself back into the cell, but if he said the right thing, then he and Gonzales can work together to figure out the real culprit, "Because, after our video conference, I was called in to pick up our fellow agents"

"Pick up the agents from where?"

"Let's just say that letting S.H.I.E.L.D agents have the night off of the base, was a bad a decision on my part"

Gonzales tried to decipher what Coulson was saying, trying to see if there was a hidden meaning underneath his message, but when he couldn't find one, he realised that humane situation that the team must have gotten themselves into, "Oh"

"Yeah, so you can see how I haven't even be able to look at the location of the Iliad until this morning"

"How could HYDRA have known about the cargo on board? The only people who know is me and the person who has access to Nick Fury's tool box" Gonzales was still sceptical, he trusted Agent Morse's and Agent Mack's judgement, but trust only went so far.

"You forget Gonzales, S.H.I.E.L.D was HYDRA and HYDRA was S.H.I.E.L.D" Coulson stated calmly, he decided that now would be a turning point of the conversation, "And if anyone has the right to be suspicious, it's me"

Gonzales eyes widened at the implication.

"First, we make a deal. I lower my guard down, thinking that we're going to have a meeting next week. Second, you blow a wall in my base and locked three of my agents in the vault with other two tied up in the lab. Third, you stand here and accuse me of hijacking the Iliad, with no proof except for your paranoid and superstitious ass" Coulson's voice was becoming increasingly louder and Gonzales couldn't help but look down in guilt. He could feel the authority radiating off of Coulson and knew that this wasn't a man who wanted to start a war.

"You're correct" Gonzales muttered thoughtfully. He looked at the bindings around Coulson wrist and sighed, "I'm sorry Age… Director Coulson" he walked over to him and took the bindings off.

Oh… that was easy. A lot easier than he thought. Honestly, he was expecting Gonzales to throw him back in the cell… or have May come in to save his ass, but none of that happened. Things were going smoothly..

Coulson heard two shots being fired and then the door being broken down by May and Hunter. How did they get out of the vault? He watched as Gonzales reached for a gun but he put his hand out, showing him that he wasn't going to let his agent hurt him. May knocked the door down and got ready to fire a bullet into Gonzales's chest but Coulson was standing in the way.

"Coulson" May gestured for Coulson to move.

"Agent May, stand down, there's been a misunderstanding" Coulson ordered. May gave him a serious look, but she lowered her weapon when she saw that Gonzales wasn't armed and for whatever reason, Coulson was no longer restrained by the bindings.

Hunter suddenly barged in with a metal suitcase in his hands, "What the bloody hell are y'all doing?" He said as he pointed his ICER at the old man.

"Hunter" Coulson warned, causing Hunter to shoot him a similar look to May, "Gather the team, including Agent Morse and Agent Mack into the conference room"

Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, he looked at the other man suspiciously but knew better than to question Coulson's orders, "Then why the bloody did I grab this then?" He grumbled as he placed the metal case onto the table before leaving.

"Agent May, I'd like to apologise for the… intrusion"

May didn't like having a hole blown in the wall, "I should've shot you" she said before leaving to go and grab Daisy, and make sure the girl was okay after exerting her powers.

"They don't like intruders" Coulson said as he walked over to his desk, just to make sure they didn't touch anything on his table, especially his collectibles.

"I hope I didn't ruin the trust between us"

"Unfortunately Gonzales, you blew that to pieces… quite literally" Coulson said before walking off to prepare for the conference where he was going to announce that they were one S.H.I.E.L.D and we was hoping that they could work together.

* * *

Daisy couldn't help but snort when she saw Fitz walking into the room wearing a monkey pyjamas shirt and Jemma with a shirt that screamed, science is cool.

"Shut it" Fitz grumbled frustrated as he walked into the room and took a seat with Jemma ode behind him.

Daisy couldn't help but smirk. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles and Advil that was kept in the drawer, "Hangovers can be a bitch"

"Especially when you have people storming into your rooms unannounced" Jemma spat with annoyance as she glared at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were talking to both Bobbi and Mack.

Daisy gave them the bottle of water and aspirin. She leaned against the wall and watched as her two older friends interacted with the other agents.

"What the bloody hell is happening anyways?" Fitz was not in the best mood, he couldn't think straight because of his headache.

Daisy told them the brief version of what Mack had told her in the prison cell. She herself, wasn't too sure about this Gonzales dude or the Real S.H.I.E.L.D crap that was going on, but she trusted Mack and Bobbi.

"They're spies?" Fitz shouted with anger in his voice.

Jemma's eyes widened at the revelation and she couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt that the two older agents, who she saw as an older sibling, has been lying to them for an entire year.

"Shouldn't be too surprised" Hunter said as he walked into the room and sat down next to FitzSimmons, "I've been telling you guys. Bobbi is a bloody manipulative hell beast. She's a professional liar and you can't trust what she says"

Daisy raised an eyebrow at how harsh Hunter was being towards Mack and Bobbi. She looked at the science twins and saw that they were hurt and betrayed by them. Wow… this was weird, being on the other end of the spectrum. Usually she was the person who they distrusted, not the other way around.

Not that she didn't trust Bobbi and Mack, she still did. But she was going to assume that it was going to take a bit more time for the rest of the team to trust them.

"Do you think this is why Mack befriended me? To gain my trust and gain access to the blueprints of the base?" Fitz questioned with a hint of fear in her voice.

Daisy opened her mouth to refuse his doubt but Jemma interrupted by asking, "And Bobbi too… she didn't want to become friends with me because she liked me…"

Oh, this was actually heartbreaking. Daisy wanted to say something to remedy this situation but Hunter added fire to fuel… like always, "Finally, you guys see what I see". Daisy shot him a glare that screamed, _not helping, _but Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my god" Jemma's eyes widened when she realised something, she looked up at Daisy with fear in her eyes, "What if they told the others about your…"

Jemma gestured to Daisy's watch, "Don't worry, they didn't disclose that information about me" Daisy reassured which let Jemma sigh in relief, "If they did, then I would have kicked their ass for betraying my trust"

"Go ahead" Hunter said as he flicked his head towards the two traitors.

"Yeah, teach them a lesson" Fitz added on.

"Yes, give them a slight beating that leaves enough bruises to teach them a lesson but not enough to leave a hematoma"

Daisy was starting to wonder how someone as petty as them, were able to greet her back with open arms when she left for 6 months, but couldn't understand where Mack and Bobbi were coming from.

"You guys seriously need to work on your trust issues" Daisy said, knowing full well that she was being hypocritical.

Everyone shot her a glare but couldn't say anything because Coulson, Gonzales and May walked onto the podium where they will be announcing their joint organisation.

"I swear he looks familiar", Daisy tilted her head to the side when she looked at Gonzales who looked familiar. Daisy's clicked her fingers, "The monopoly man. The only thing he's missing is the monocles"

Jemma looked over to her best friend who was leaning on the wall, "The monopoly man doesn't have a monocle"

Daisy's eyes widened, "He doesn't?

Her entire life has been a lie… well, more of a lie…

Gonzales started his speech by apologising to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who he had apprehended. Coulson carefully watched as Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and Daisy were separated on one side of the room, while the other two agents were standing with Calderon and the 'Real' agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He made sure to keep a close eye on Daisy. He wasn't sure how she would react to the situation.

Gonzales explained what happened to him, Mack and Bobbi on the day that HYDRA took over, he then explained how he sent Mack and Bobbi to the base to see if Coulson was trustworthy in not.

"Yeah, all of that doesn't explain why you blew a hole in our base" Hunter shouted from the back, causing Gonzales and the rest of the agents to turn around to look at him. Some hummed in agreement while others shot him looks of glare.

"Last night, our base was raided by agents who we assumed were sent by Director Coulson" Gonzales said regretfully, "However, it has come to my attention that this isn't the case. We believe that HYDRA took over the Iliad and now has full control over the ship"

Bobbi evidently tensed up when she heard that, she turned her head to look at her partner who was thinking the exact thing he was. Daisy didn't miss the way that Gonzales was looking at Bobbi, as if he was sending her a secret message through his eyes. She wondered what was on that ship that made them so spooked.

"The reason why we're holding this conference, is because we need to be on the same team" Coulson said as he looked at everyone in the room, eying his team in particular, "Gonzales has agreed to joining us. We are not enemies, we are one S.H.I. . When we joined S.H.I.E.L.D, we all took an oath to protect and serve the people. If you still believe in that, then I'd like to ask you to stay and keep fighting for S.H.I.E.L.D, but if you don't have the heart to stay, then leave"

Daisy couldn't help but smile, it was weird seeing him be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, she was so used to seeing the fatherly side of Coulson, that seeing him speak with authority was foreign yet respectable. Daisy watched as some agents walked over to the box that May had put down, and dropped their badges in the box.

Daisy looked at Mack who was eyeing the box, as if he was trying to make a decision, but instead of walking over to the box, he straightened his back and continued to watch Coulson.

Coulson dismissed everyone except his own team. He waited for everyone to leave until he and May walked over to the team who were on the right, while Gonzales went to Bobbi, Mack and Calderon on the left.

"Director Coulson" Daisy teased.

Coulson was relieved to see that Daisy wasn't too affected by this change, in fact, she looked like she was completely okay with this entire ordeal. Her teasing smile relieved any previous stress that he had, "Finally see me as a Director rather than an Agent?"

Daisy shook her head, "Nope, A.C sounds way cooler"

Coulson wasn't the only one who's stress was dissipating, so was May's. She was glad that Daisy distrust towards S.H.I.E.L.D or towards the team, hasn't resurfaced. Actually, now that she thought about it, Daisy never distrusted S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Are we just going to let them roam around the base like they own the place?" Hunter asked while eying his ex-wife with anger.

"We're not enemies Hunter" Coulson knew that Hunter was hurt because Bobbi had knocked him out for Gonzales, but he also knew that it was a smart move on Bobbi's part. She couldn't do anything if she proved to be disloyal to Gonzales.

"They were spying on us for a year" Fitz growled with frustration.

"And we didn't even know until it was too late" Jemma added with sadness in her eyes.

Coulson nodded his head, he understood where they were coming from and why, but he needed them to know that Mack and Bobbi had come to them earlier, "Mack and Bobbi told us about their allegiance a couple of days ago. We should have informed you guys straight away but instead, we kept it a secret until we had a meeting with Gonzales"

Both Fitz and Simmons shared a look, feeling a little hurt that Coulson hadn't told them, but then they realised that Coulson and Agent May only knew about their allegiance a couple days ago, "They had an entire year to tell you, and they tell you now?" Jemma questioned sceptically, "I'm sorry sir but… I don't trust them…"

"Yeah, me neither" Fitz agreed.

Coulson knew that HYDRA has fundamentally broken their ability to trust or to give people a second chance. He was starting to think maybe he should be sending off to see a therapist about that… including Daisy who he knew was going to be a lot harder to convince.

"It feels like Ward all over again" Jemma statement made the entire team, except Hunter and Daisy, freeze and lower their heads in agreement.

Daisy cringed when she heard Ward's name. She still needed to speak to him, to make sure that he was okay, but she couldn't find any signs of his whereabouts, it was like he had fallen off the face of the Earth. She tried contacting Gordon, but he wasn't responding. And when she messaged Yo-Yo, she had told her that Gordon and Ward had left a few days ago without saying a word. She had a bad feeling about this… it felt like when Ward left to go with Garett.

Daisy snapped herself out of her thoughts when she picked up on the tension between the teams. When she looked up at Bobbi and Mack, she saw a look of anger flash in Mack's eyes. She wondered what Gonzales was saying to make Mack angry. However, Bobbi's eyes were a little more concerning, she looked like she was accepting something… accepting fate.

"Bobbi and Mack aren't HYDRA and they're not like Ward" Daisy stated, causing both FitzSimmons to look at her to see what she has to say, "Ward was ordered to earn your trust and your friendship. He was ordered to keep his cover, even when the HYDRA breakout occurred, and he was ordered to kill you guys"

"What's your point?" Fitz questioned a little harshly. He didn't need to be reminded what Ward did to him… did to his team, to his family.

"Bobbi and Mack could have completed their mission during the first 3 months that they were here" Daisy stated, "They had every right to. At that time, Coulson became some sort of… beacon to find an ancient alien city that no-one knew existed. I worked for HYDRA and actively admitted to being a trained assassin who worked for them, and then they find out that HYDRA had a secret project that created superpowered soldiers"

"I'm still not following" Hunter said.

Daisy rolled her eyes and quickly finished off her speech by saying, "They could've ended this 6 months ago, but they didn't…"

That was all she had to say to make the team realise that what Daisy was saying was true. Both Coulson and May looked at Daisy proudly, they were actually quite surprised by Daisy's speech to keep the team together. Daisy noticed the proud yet surprised look on the older agent's faces, "There used to be a lot of conflict in the Afterlife…"

Hmmm… It seemed like Daisy was a genuine leader in the Afterlife. Coulson didn't like it the thought of her being a leader because as a Director himself, he knew the pressure and guilt that comes with it. He could barely handle it, and the only reason why he was able to hold it together was because of May and having a reliable team… but Daisy, who did she have?

"Director Coulson… may we discuss something in your office" Coulson turned around to see Gonzales looking at them and he knew that he wanted to discuss how the systems worked here. He gestured for May to follow him and his team to get back to work.

Daisy was going to follow FitzSimmons and Hunter to the lounge room, but she saw Mack and Bobbi waiting around at the back like an outcast. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. She was going to be nice and invite them to the lounge room, but she couldn't help herself to tease them a little, "Is Agent Morse and Agent Mack scared of a little confrontation?"

Mack shot her a glare but was glad that she wasn't angry with him after the stunt that Gonzales pulled. Bobbi however, was looking at Daisy with confusion, "Wait… how come you're not mad?"

"Mack told me when we were stuck in the cell"

Bobbi looked at her partner, "You told her?"

Mack threw his hands up defensively, "We were bonding" he justified himself.

Daisy smiled at Mack and nodded her head, but her smile faltered when she realised that Bobbi might not have wanted her to know, "Did you not want me to know?"

"What? No" Bobbi shook her head, actually, she was glad that Daisy wasn't giving them the cold shoulder unlike the rest of the team, "I'm glad you know… I just wish that we told Fitz and Simmons earlier"

Daisy nodded her head, that would have been for the best. She had a day to sleep it off, but this was fresh for the pair. They needed time to think about the trust that Bobbi and Mack had built over the year, and not think about the one time of betrayal.

"They'll come around" Daisy reassured, it was going to take time, but she trusted the science twins to come around and think about this rationally, "Although Hunter's pissed that you knocked him out"

Bobbi pinched the bridge of her nose, she really didn't want their last conversation to end like this. Daisy saw a look in their eyes and could tell something was off. She trusted her instincts when it came to these things, "Everything okay?"

Mack looked between the two and thought that it was best for them to be alone, "I'm going to grab a beer since I spent all of last night taking care of your ass" he joked with his partner. Bobbi shot him a glare but smiled nevertheless as she watched him leave.

Bobbi sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Daisy, "I should be asking you that"

Daisy pointed at herself, "Me?"

Bobbi bit her lip and said, "I mean… these past few months have been hard on you and I feel like I added to the load of crap that you have to deal with", Bobbi wanted to make amends with Daisy before she goes. Daisy was her friend, she saw her as a little sister yet she never showed it to her.

Daisy scrunched her face up in confusion, why was Bobbi being so… sentimental all of a sudden? The reason why Daisy felt like she could trust Bobbi, was because she felt like the two could relate on some level. Both were trained specialist and assassin, who had to complete missions when ordered to.

"These past few months… past few days have been… isolating and cold", Bobbi's eyes snapped up when she heard Daisy's tone of voice darken and so did the look in her eyes, "But it's not because of you guys"

"After your mother died… did you not come to us for help because you didn't trust us?"

Unconsciously, Daisy began tapping her feet on the ground and she subconsciously slipped her hands into her pockets. She would be lying if she said the thought of going to her team didn't cross her mind. But at the time, she had Gordon by her side. She had her Inhuman mentor, reminding her to become the darkness that she was made to be, "Yes" she admitted. She realised that she needed to explain herself, "Wait, no… I mean yes but no"

"You don't have to.."

"No" Daisy tried to think of how to say it, "What I mean is… I didn't trust myself to let you guys in. I knew that if I came to you guys, then I wouldn't have been able to do the things that I did"

"Because we make you weak"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Daisy saw the disappointment in her eyes and shook her head, "No, because you guys make me think that I can be better", Bobbi's eyes snapped up when she heard the fear in Daisy's voice, "The team's belief… Coulson and May's belief… and your belief that I can be better scares me…"

"Good" Bobbi said with a small smile. She was glad that the team… that she was making an impact on her. Bobbi thought screw it. She pulled Daisy into a tight hug which took the young agent by surprise.

"Oh okay… w-why are we hugging?" Daisy asked with confusion as she pulled out of the hug. She expected it from Simmons, but not Bobbi. Something must be very wrong if Bobbi was initiating hugs and being sentimental, "Are you sick?"

Bobbi shook her head and smiled at the young agent, "No I just… I'm feeling guilty about this entire situation" she lied. Daisy seemed to believe her lie.

Coincidentally, the awkward silence that would have dawned on them, was interrupted by sudden shouting. Bobbi was the first to leave. Daisy looked at Bobbi with concern in her eyes… she couldn't shake this feeling that Bobbi was trying to say goodbye to her.

Fuck… what the hell was Bobbi going to do…

Daisy rolled her eyes and followed Bobbi into the lounge room where they found Mack standing in between Calderon and the science twins who were visibly pissed off about something.

"You science freaks are the reason why the Hub fell and why Victoria Hand died!"

"That is a completely unreasonable conclusion that you have come up with. You have no empirical evidence to support your claims!" Jemma shouted at being falsely accused to helping HYDRA.

"Which makes you an uneducated imbecile. Shouldn't you have learnt not to make false accusation without any evidence in academy… oh right, you failed the educational side of the course 3 times!" Fitz exaggerated by lifting up 3 of his fingers while shoving it in the other man's face.

"Turbo, calm down" Mack tried to mitigate the situation but he felt like he was making things worse.

"Oh back off Mack, it's not like you actually care about me!" Fitz didn't want his fake friendship.

"Hey, that's not fair" Mack was hurt that Fitz thought their friendship was based off a lie.

"You want evidence? Here's evidence!" Calderon had a vein popping out of his head, "Deathlok, formerly known as Mike Peterson… tell me, wasn't it your team that first encountered him? Instead of putting this superpowered freak 6 feet underground, you gave him the opportunity to become a killing machine who slaughtered hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D agents!"

"Good thing you didn't tell him about me" Daisy muttered to Bobbi who was walking up to Calderon.

"Agent Calderon, back down!" Bobbi ordered in an attempt to stop the older agent from arguing with her people.

"You know I'm right!" Calderon shouted.

"Mike Peterson isn't a superpowered freak!" Jemma disliked the way that Calderon was speaking about people with powers. She couldn't help but think of Daisy.

Fitz suddenly felt a surge of anger and couldn't believe that Mack and Bobbi were actively working with this douchebag, "He's a good man, if he wasn't then he would have been locked up!"

"He killed people! Innocent people!" Calderon was tempted to throw a punch at these naïve kids, "You little shits wouldn't know a damn thing about war because you science freaks are out here hiding in a fricken lab while we're on the front lines!"

"You forget that us _'science freaks' _are the ones who develop the weapons that you use, who study the ancient artefacts to get clues on the enemy, and are the literal, brains of the operation!" Fitz was sick of jerks like him. He had been surrounded by these assholes in S.H.I.E.L.D academy and he tolerated it, but this was his base, not theirs.

"Brains of the operation? Are you kidding me?" Calderon scoffed, "None of that shit matters when you're fighting a war! Where the hell were you when HYDRA was being taken over? Let me guess, you were too weak to fight the actual enemy. The fact that Ward is still alive proves that!"

"Calderon! Enough!" Mack growled, he's been trying to calm the situation but now he was getting fed up. Calderon was overstepping a line, "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Fitz and Simmons may not be soldiers, but they are the reason why innocent people are alive right now! Those ICERS that you use were developed by them! This base that you're standing on was rebuilt by them! This entire damn organisation has survived because of them!"

"You're seriously siding with them?"

"This is our team Calderon" Bobbi growled protectively as she took a step forward. Calderon evidently flinched and took a step, "No… this is more than a team. These are my people and my family… you have worked with me long enough to know what I am willing to do for the people I care about"

Calderon gulped when he heard the threatening tone of Agent Bobbi Morse, "Is that a threat?"

"It is Agent Tomas Calderon" Bobbi threatened.

Calderon finally backed down and was ready to leave but he spotted a young agent standing next to a mercenary who were both trying to make their existence unknown because they knew that S.H.I.E.L.D agents seemed to be quite judge of their profession.

"Ah shit" Hunter muttered when he saw Calderon walked up to them with a scowl on his face.

"You're the mercenary?"

"It's like he wants to pick a fight" Daisy muttered to Hunter who couldn't disagree with her.

"And you're the assassin who worked for HYDRA?"

Daisy wasn't going to indulge him by talking to him, instead she just stared at him with a bored and unimpressed expression.

"Come on mate, get the bloody hell out of here" Hunter said, not wanting to start a fight with the guy.

Calderon didn't seem to want to listen.

Daisy tapped her finger against her arm as she realised that the only way to stop assholes like him, was to teach them a lesson. Plus, she didn't like the way that he was speaking to science nerds. The only people who were allowed to tease him was family, and this asshole isn't family.

"I heard you worked for HYDRA" Daisy quirked an eyebrow up and had to restrain herself from making a snappy remark saying that technically, everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D worked for HYDRA… but she will keep her calm and unbothered demeanour for now

"Mate, I'm warning you. You don't want to piss her off" Hunter warned, knowing full-well that Daisy's temper wasn't to be messed with.

"Why?" Calderon seriously didn't see how this kid was able to work for HYDRA, "HYDRA must be desperate if they're recruiting kids now"

Yep, Daisy was going to kick his ass, "How about I show you how desperate HYDRA is?"

Everyone watched as Calderon tried to lay a single finger on Daisy, but the young agent swiftly dodge all of his attacks as if he was nothing but a nuance. Fitz and Simmons were enjoying watching the asshole getting played like a toy. It was nice to have someone like Daisy on their side, they wished that they had someone like Daisy during their time in S.H.I.E.L.D academy.

Hunter was watching Calderon getting frustrated at not being able to get a single hit on Daisy. The reason why he was enjoying it so much was because it was nice seeing someone else getting their ass kicked by Daisy.

Bobbi and Mack thought that this was a good time to talk to the team with Daisy being… preoccupied and not having a problem. They stood in front of their team and blocked their view from the fight.

"Can we talk?" Mack asked.

"What's the point?" Fitz tried to move Mack out of the way but the mechanic wasn't moving.

"We're a team Fitz…"

"Team?" Fitz scoffed at his choice of words, "You lied to us for an entire year, just like Ward did"

"We're nothing like Ward or HYDRA" Mack defended himself and his partner while looking at his, practically begging the younger agents to understand where they were coming from.

"I'm a rational person. I can understand why you infiltrated the team and why you reported our every move. It's the same thing we did with Daisy when we didn't trust her because we thought she was HYDRA… but what I don't get is you could lie to us for so long" Jemma questioned with hurt in her eyes.

Bobbi never wanted this, she never wanted to hurt her friends but she knew that she would be feeling the exact same way as her team if the roles were reversed.

"Genuinely… because we forgot" Bobbi knew it was such a pathetic answer, especially since she was a spy but it was true. She and Mack had forgotten about their mission because they were too invested with the team.

Both Fitz and Simmons were confused by their answer. They were ready for an excuse like, _we were scared or you wouldn't understand, _but forgetting? That was… new.

"You forgot?" Simmons repeated.

"Our mission was simple, find out if Coulson was trust worthy and find Nick Fury's toolbox" Bobbi told them truthfully, "Creating a bond with you guys wasn't a part of the mission"

"It was the reason why we couldn't complete the mission" Mack said, seeing both Fitz and Simmons relent at that.

Hunter couldn't believe the science twins were actually relenting at that, "Guys, seriously? They betrayed us remember?"

Bobbi shot him a look, "Why are you mad at us? You knew about us a week ago"

Both Fitz and Simmons now whipped their heads to glare at Hunter who seemed to have forgotten that he knew about all of this before anyone else, "You knocked me out!" he shouted at his ex-wife.

"Because you were going to do something that could have escalated the situation!" Bobbi shouted back.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do, I was married to you!"

"Oh, here we go" Mack muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you befriend me?" Fitz asked softly as he looked down at his feet.

Mack's eyes softened and knew that Fitz had self-doubt about why someone would want to befriend someone like him who had brain damage, "Because you're Turbo" he simply stated.

That seemed to work as Fitz looked up at him and nodded his head.

Bobbi and Hunter stopped bickering when they heard someone yelp in pain. Daisy was standing over a groaning Calderon who was cradling his wrist to his chest, "Sorry, you should let the science nerds have a look at that… or don't" Daisy kneeled down so only the man could hear her, "Raise your voice at them again, I will rip your vocal cords out… I've done it before" she said before jumping up on her feet and walked over to the team.

"You guys done being all moody with each other?" Daisy questioned as she looked at the team who's tension slightly dissipated. She noticed Bobbi looking at the team desperately, as if she needed their approval.

"Yeah… I was just in a foul mood because of the hang over and S.H.I.E.L.D agents barging into my room" Jemma said with a small smile, "You're not HYDRA and it wasn't fair of me to compare you to one"

Bobbi smiled and shared a hug with Jemma.

Huh… so Bobbi was hugging everyone… but still, something was off.

"Fitz?" Mack muttered softly.

"Yeah, yeah… just don't lie to us again" Fitz said as he nodded in Mack's direction.

The conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound that alerted everyone that there was an emergency mission. Everyone gathered into Coulson's room where Gonzales was looking at the tv screen with intrigue. A part of Coulson wanted to take this call in private, but he knew that would only give Gonzales reasoning not to trust him.

He nodded his head to his team and pressed the button that projected a 3D hologram of Talbot.

"Talbot, this is a surprise"

Talbot had a panicked expression on his face and everyone in the room knew that whatever he was going to say next, was going to bring an entirely new problem that was going to force the teams to work together, _"Coulson I don't have time fo—who are they?"_

Coulson looked over his shoulder to see Gonzales standing behind him, with Bobbi and Mack standing behind the team. Looks like they made up, "Don't worry, I trust them"

Talbot didn't have time to question it, the situation was dire and they needed special agents to get on this mission since he didn't have permission to issue a raid for a potential facility, "_I don't have much time to get into it. Long story short, HYDRA infiltrated my base and not only killed two of my men, but also managed to get their hands on Bakshi"_

"Bakshi…" Jemma shuddered when she remembered the creepy man who was her boss when she went undercover.

'_We were able to trace where they went however…"_

"Let me guess, you don't have a warrant". Times like this, Coulson was glad that there were no government organisation or democratic system that controlled his movements.

Talbot's eyes darkened and everyone knew that there was more information to come, "_Coulson… the facility that they went to is a HYDRA base that used to perform experiments on their soldiers…"_

Daisy stiffened when she heard that. She knew that it couldn't have been the base where she and the rest of the Inhumans were experimented on. Ward had burnt the entire base down, including all of the drugs that they used. So this could only mean one thing… Ward was right, some of the scientist were alive. She could already feel her need for vengeance take over her rationality.

"_They developed these… crystals… I don't know how to explain it but, let me just show you" _Talbot pressed a button that displayed a video of a random HYDRA agent talking to Bakshi. One minute they seemed to be having a civilised conversation, but then someone pulled out a crystal and smashed it on the ground. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw blue mist coming out of the crystal which caused Bakshi to turn into stone. Talbot turned off the video and looked at Coulson's' team with concerned eyes, "_This could lead to a biological warfare…"_

Coulson's jaws clenched, "Send me the location"

Talbot nodded his head and said, _"Thank you Coulson… once again I owe you one"_

Coulson nodded his head before hanging up the video conference. He turned to Gonzales and his little bodyguard, "I want to send my team on this, everyone including Agent Morse and Agent Mack"

Gonzales didn't like that plan for one simple reason, "I understand the gravity of the situation, but Agent Morse has another mission"

Everyone turned to look at Bobbi who was looking down at her feet with guilt. Everything was happening too quickly, she didn't even have time to understand the weight or consequences of what was happening.

"It's classified" Gonzales stated.

That was not the words that team or Coulson wanted to hear right now.

Coulson glared at Gonzales, clearly not in the mood for secrets, "You expect me to trust you when you're having one of my agents go off on a secret mission?"

Bobbi knew she had to intervene before Coulson and Gonzales got into a full-fledge battle over who's orders were superior, "Sir, this mission is classified because Nick Fury gave me the orders before his death"

Everyone's attention shifted to Bobbi, except for Daisy who was paying attention to Mack's expression. He was silent and silently brooding. Whatever this secret mission was… it wasn't good.

"Agent Morse" Coulson's voice was stern and cold, "Nick Fury is dead. He's no longer the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. So, I'd like to think that my orders take precedent over any previous orders that he may have given to you before his death"

Daisy watched as Bobbi tried to think of way to speak the truth without actually spilling the true details behind her mission.

"In the chances of the Iliad getting into the hands of the enemy, I'm to detonate a bomb that has been planted onto the ship"

Okay, so not that bad, but why did Mack looked like he wanted to protest and stop Bobbi from doing that. It was HYDRA, they hated HYDRA. Who cares if their lives were lost right?

Coulson knew something was off as well so he asked a follow up question, "How do you detonate the bomb?"

"I just need to get close enough to set it off" Bobbi lied easily. Everyone seemed to believe her, all except Daisy who could feel how fast Bobbi's heart was beating right now, "It's a simple mission, risk-free"

Coulson felt like there was something wrong… he could feel it in his bones.

"I will go inform the other officials. Maybe they will be willing to lend over some of their agents to help us on this mission for back-up" Gonzales said.

Coulson nodded his head and waited for Gonzales walk off. His focus returned to his team who were now looking at Daisy who's eyes were burning with vengeance.

"Was that…" Fitz started as he looked at Daisy with fear in his eyes.

"Terrigensis that you previously spoken of?" Simmons finished it off.

Daisy clenched her jaw in frustration. Everyone could tell that she was seething with anger right now, "If HYDRA has these crystals, it means they have plans to create new Inhumans", she couldn't even keep track of the current Inhumans, she really didn't want to deal with a whole new batch.

"It's a biological warfare" Jemma stated, "If they disperse these… crystals, worldwide, the only people who will survive are…"

"Those who have the inhuman genes" Fitz finished off.

"Oh bloody hell" Hunter rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Which is why we need to be quick about it. If there's a chance that HYDRA has the crystals already, there's a chance they're already planning on dispersing it" Coulson said, everyone except Bobbi and Daisy took the hint and left to get ready. Coulson felt like something was off with this mission that Bobbi was going on, so he wanted to ask one more time, "How dangerous is this mission Bobbi?"

Bobbi clenched her jaw, she knew that she could easily tell him the truth and Coulson would find another way that didn't end in her death… but she signed up for this when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D and she wasn't going to let fear get in the way of anything, "Sir, I made an oath to S.H.I.E.L.D and I plan on keeping that oath for a long time"

It wasn't a promise to come back alive, but it also wasn't a promise to die. She was going to do everything that she can to stay alive… but she was simply ready to take herself down if it meant HYDRA goes down with her.

Coulson nodded his head and watched Bobbi leave the base.

Daisy clenched her jaw. May noticed and said, "Daisy, if you're to come on this mission, then you have to be in complete control of your emotions"

That was the thing, Daisy knew when it came to these types of things, she had no self-control over her emotions. If she went in there, she wouldn't give a damn if Coulson gave her orders to capture and not kill. She would rip the scientist apart without feeling any sense of guilt… which was why she had to make this decision.

"Sir…" Daisy's closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was making this decision, especially when she spent her entire life, making sure no-one could recreate these experiments, "I would like to sit this one out"

Coulson would be lying if he said that he wasn't caught off guard by Daisy's initiative to take herself off of the case. He remained silent, waiting for Daisy to give them a reason as to why she wanted to be off this case.

Daisy looked up, but turned her attention to May, "I told you… I didn't want to become a monster and if I go on this mission… I know I'll disobey your orders and slaughter everyone in that facility, good or bad" she admitted, she was afraid to see disgust or even disappointment, but once again she found nothing by understanding, in both their eyes.

"The fact that you're taking the initiative to take yourself off of this mission, already proves that you're not a monster" May stated proudly at the young girl, she was slowly learning how to trust her team, which was a step forward in the right direction.

"We're proud of you Daisy" Coulson stated honestly. If he was being honest, he didn't trust Daisy to be on the field with them, and he knew that Daisy knew that too. He was going to tell her that she wasn't going on this mission, but Daisy made the first step and he couldn't help but feel proud of the young girl. A year ago, Daisy would have undoubtedly gone on this mission alone, but now she was learning to lean on her team, to let them share her burden

Daisy lowered her head to hide the smile of someone being proud of her. She didn't know when she started to care about other people's opinions about her, but it was nice having two people who seemed like a stable parent figure, in her corner.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to not be there, but I have an equally important mission for you to complete" Coulson said, knowing full well that Daisy was going to leave the base whether it was for an official mission or not.

"Really?" Daisy thought that Couslon didn't want her to go on any missions incase it resulted in a bloodbath. Plus, she kind of had plans already.

"Something with Agent Morse feels off. I want you tail her and prevent from doing anything potentially stupid and sucidal"

Oh, thank god that was the mission. Another reason why Daisy didn't want to go on the mission, was because there was something off about Bobbi, she was doing the thing you do when you know you're going to die.

"If you think that Agent Morse is going to do something that puts her own life at risk, you have permission to take her out" Coulson passed Daisy an ICER but made sure that Daisy understood that he didn't want her to fill in the position of Agent Morse, "But this doesn't mean you put your life in danger. Losing the iliad is dangerous yes, but losing you or Agent Morse will do more damage than that battleship ever could"

Daisy knew the hidden message. He was telling her not to die.

"Daisy, in case you didn't get the message. Don't be a hero and don't die. Sacrificing yourself is pathetic and stupid. None of us are going to be thankful for your sacrifice"

Daisy felt a smile appear on her lips when she heard May's harsh voice that hid her concern for her. She knew it was May's way of worrying about her and Bobbi. Luckily for them, she had no intention of dying today, "Guys, let me reassure you. I have no plans on dying. I can't die until I know that these experiments are over"

The logic was sound, yet slightly disturbing, but frankly, it did reassure the two older agents. They know that Daisy wasn't going to sacrifice herself for S.H.I.E.L.D. They knew that Daisy wasn't loyal to the organisation or even the idea, she was loyal to Coulson and the team.

"Report in every hour" Coulson said with a small smile.

"Yes sir" Daisy said with a slight salute and cheeky smile on her face before walking off to get changed into her work clothes.

"You think she's going to be okay?" May questioned worriedly.

Coulson had a bad feeling about both missions, he didn't like it when his team was separated because the daunting feeling of not knowing that the other side was alive and okay, only fed his paranoia, "I trust her…"


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29_**

_A/N: Hey guys! This is the final chapter for this story. I can't believe I wrote over 200k for this but it was worth every word and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it. To celebrate the final chapter, it will be extra-long. I hope that everyone stays safe during these weird times! Until next time, goodbye!_

Daisy peaked around the corner when she heard Bobbi talking to Hunter privately. She was pretty sure that this was the first time she has ever heard a normal conversation between the two that didn't result in dying.

"Be careful Hunter" Bobbi's voice was dripping with concern as she looked at her ex-husband.

Hunter sucked in a deep breath and looked into his ex-wife's eyes, "You too… don't try to be a hero. If you can't destroy it, then get out"

Bobbi shot him A short but sweet smile. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the check, "Maybe after all of this.. we can finally talk about what we are" she whispered softly, her lips slightly brushing against his.

"I'd like that love" Hunter said as he hesitantly pulled away. Deep down in his gut, he could tell that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it, "Why don't you come on this mission with us, and Calderon can go on a solo mission?"

Daisy had to admit, she liked that idea. If Calderon dies on mission, she won't be mourning his death in fact, she'd think the world was better off without him.

"It's fine Hunter '' Bobbi reassured me, but that didn't mitigate any of his concerns, "I have to go. Be safe"

"Always" Hunter said as he watched Bobbi leave.

Daisy followed Bobbi who was walking towards Mack. She watched as Bobbi pulled out a small key ring and gave it to Mack, "If I don't make it back…"

Mack shook his head, "No" he said sternly as he pushed the key ring back towards her, "This isn't a sucide mission. If you can't deploy the bomb, then you get out"

"You and I both know the risks. The iliad doesn't just contain dangerous cargo, it's also a battleship" Bobbi argued. It gave HYDRA the advantage. She knew that HYDRA must already have the cargo in their possession, however the battleship was already a dangerous weapon that can kill hundreds of people in a matter of seconds.

"Then tell Coulson the truth" Mack shouted frustratedly, "He'll find another way!"

"This isn't up for debate!" Bobbi shouted back. She didn't want to die, not yet. She finally found a team to call her family but then Gonzales shows up and orders her to complete the mission that she was supposed to complete a year ago, "I'm not planning on dying, but there's a risk. Just like there's a risk with you guys infiltrating a HYDRA facility"

Mack shook his head and rubbed his head, "Let me do the mission. I know the layout of the base just as well as you do"

Bobbi looked at Mack with sympathy in her eyes. She knew that she was making Mack carry this burden around and she knew it was unfair to her partner, but they both knew the risks. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek. There was a tear in his eyes and she gently wiped it away, "I'll be fine… if I come back, we'll have a beer together"

Daisy's amused expression dropped when she heard Bobbi's voice. She was content with dying… and for what? For a mission? That was bullshit. She was starting to think that her decision to not go on the mission was a good call. If she went on the mission, knowing that Bobbi was potentially going on a sucide mission, then the overbearing feeling of guilt would crush her. She would have chosen revenge over her own friend's life… and that is the sort of thing that a monster would do.

"Not if, when" Mack said as he pulled his partner into a tight hug. Bobbi closed her eyes and allowed the embrace to bring her warmth. She reminded herself that her sacrifice could mean, one life saved, and that was enough for her.

"Mack! Let's go!" Hunter shouted as he boarded the zephyr. Mack gave his partner a tight squeeze before boarding the plane. Bobbi watched as the Zephyr flew into the air and disappeared from sight. She let out a soft sigh before boarding the mini quinjet and setting off to go and complete her mission… and possibly her last mission.

* * *

Mack was pacing up and down nervously. He looked over to the meeting room where the science twins were designing a glove that could negate the effects of the terrigen that turned people into stone. In the likelihood that they came across it and needed to hold it, this should protect them.

He noticed that Daisy wasn't here in the room with them but that wasn't unusual. Daisy liked to lurk around in the shadows, especially when they were up in the air… now that he thought about it, Daisy didn't seem to be a fan of being in a plane. She was quieter than usual..

His eyes moved to Hunter who was quieter than usual. He was sitting on the couch thinking about something… probably Bobbi. Mack slipped his hands in his pockets and walked over to his friend, "Thinking about something?"

Hunter clenched his jaw and sighed, "Something's off with Bobbi… I might be reading too much into it, but it felt like she was saying goodbye " he muttered as he thought about it. Mack began fiddling with his hands nervously. Hunter turned his head to look and asked, "How dangerous is this mission?"

Mack made a promise to Bobbi, he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the risks of this mission, "You heard her man, it's risk free" he lied smoothly, but Hunter wasn't an idiot.

"Come on mate… enough with the bloody lies" Hunter was tired of this, he was tired of the team lying to each other. He just wanted to go back to how things used to be, before Gonzales came barging in. Mack bit the insides of his cheeks, afraid that he was going to reveal everything to them, "Just tell me… is she coming back". Mack's silence was enough for Hunter's fear and anger to boil. He shot up from the couch and glared at the man who was supposed to be Bobbi's partner, "You son of a bitch"

Without meaning to do it, Hunter threw a punch across Mack's jaw, causing the man to fall off of the couch, but Hunter wasn't going to let him off that easily. Hunter straddled his hips and clenched a fistful of his shirt and shoved his face towards him, "What is her real mission?" he growled venomously.

"Hunter?" Fitz dropped his equipment and ran over to the couch where Hunter looked like he was on the verge of knocking Mack out. Jemma stood behind Fitz but peeked over his shoulder and saw that Hunter was on top of Mack.

Hunter heard Fitz's voice and realised that he was currently in the middle of the bloody air, while Bobbi was off doing some sucide mission.

Fuck.

He let go of Mack and was ready to storm into the control room where Coulson and May were, and force them to either go back to the base or land so he can get to Bobbi before she did anything stupid, but when he turned around he saw Coulson staring at him with an unamused expression and May who looked ready to punch him.

"Did you know?" Hunter growled as he took a step forward towards Coulson. He was pissed off at Mack for keeping this a secret, but Coulson was worst if he knew. He was worst because he had the power to actually stop Bobbi from going.

"Back down!" May's voice was seeping with annoyance and anger at someone causing such as ruckus when the stakes were high.

Hunter visibly backed down at May's voice but couldn't stop the anxious feeling that was fueling his paranoia. He looked at Coulson desperately, "Bobbi is going on a suicide mission" he heard both Jemma and Fitz gasp at the statement, but when he looked at Coulson and May, neither of the pair seemed surprsed, "You knew?" he questioned in disbelief as he took a step back.

Even Fitz and Jemma were looking at Coulson with disappointment at hurt in their eyes, "Wait… I thought Bobbi said the mission isn't dangerous" Jemma started looking at everyone. She could tell that Coulson didn't know the details, but someone in this room did… "Mack?"

Everyone's attention was now turned to Mack who's lip was slightly bleeding from Hunter's punch. He knew he deserved it, which was why he wasn't going to retaliate, "Bobbi was given orders, during the HYDRA takeover, to blow the entire ship into the sea, but in order to that she has to get into the control centre room…"

"How's she supposed to do that when the Iliad is filled with HYDRA agents?" Fitz questioned, he then realised why this mission was so dangerous… and practically suicide.

"And even if she's able to sneak into the control room and activates the bomb, not only will she be destroying the iliad… but she'd be caught in the explosion" Jemma's eyes widened as she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Mack, you should have come to us with this information" May didn't seem to worried about Bobbi being out there alone, she seemed more pissed that Mack kept this information from the team.

"I know" Mack agreed, but his promise to Bobbi… his devotion to S.H.I.E.L.D had to be greater than any potential danger… right?

"Turn this bloody plane around, we're going to stop her from doing something stupid!" Hunter shouted at no-one in particular, but he saw neither Coulson nor May move, "You guys aren't seriously going to let her go through with this?".

Hunter had to refrain from commenting that if it was Daisy going on this suicidal mission alone, they wouldn't even think twice about abandoning this mission and going after her.

"Sir… I agree with Hunter" Jemma quipped in with worry glistening in her eyes, "I know that this is completely irrational considering how this mission could prevent biological warfare but… Bobbi is more important"

"We're not just a team, we're a family" Fitz stated firmly while looking at his Director and May, "And family looks out for each other, no matter what", his eyes flickered to Mack who was still looking down at his feet guilty.

Coulson looked at his team and couldn't help but feel an immense amount of pride for all of them. Daisy wasn't the only one who has changed, so has the rest of the team. Especially Fitz and Simmons who used to be driven by rationality, believing that the right thing to do was to stick with the rules and trusting the system. But after the HYDRA takeover, they're entire world shattered. Everything they knew was a lie, including their own relationship with their team.

But now… look at them.

They no longer believed that science was everything.

They no longer believed in a restrictive system that could lead to corruption.

They started to believe in their emotions over their science.

They believed in their family… and that was the greatest change of all.

"I don't know who should be more offended. Me? Because you guys seriously think that I would allow Bobbi to go on a suicide mission all by herself… or Daisy? Who you guys seemed to have not realised, isn't on the actual zephyr"

Everyone's brain stopped for a few seconds, and then they're eyes moved to scan the room.

"You sent Daisy with Bobbi" Hunter couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He trusted Daisy, he knew how fiercely protective the young girl was over her family, and Daisy wasn't going to let Bobbi die.

Mack's shoulders slumped down as he buried his head in his hand, "Thank god" he muttered.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other with a small smile. Neither of them had to speak to know how relieved the other person was.

But then Jemma realised something, "Wait… Daisy was okay with not going on this mission? I thought she'd be the first to go honestly"

If the shoe was on the other foot, Jemma knew she couldn't resist the urge to go on this mission that could potentially reveal that the experiments were on-going. She had to admit, she was glad that Daisy wasn't going on this mission… a part of her was scared that all of the progress that Daisy has made, would be all for nought.

"Okay? No" Coulson knew how Daisy felt, which is why he needed his team to know the importance of this mission, "Daisy is choosing to trust her team… so let's not disappointment her"

The last thing that Bobbi remembered, was crawling through the ventilation system that led her to the control room, and managing to insert the key that activates every weapon on this battleship, and causes it to self-destruction. She was able to start the timer, but the second she typed the code in, something hard hit the back of her head, causing her to fall unconscious.

She groggily woke up a few minutes after getting knocked out and the first thing that she noticed was the pounding headache in her head from being hit with what she assumed was a pole. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and she realised that she was still in the control centre on the Iliad, however not so good news is that she was still in the middle of the bloody ocean. But if she was in the control centre, maybe she could get out…. wait , nope. Never mind, her hands and feet were bound by thick duct tape.

"Son of a bitch" she muttered as she tried to move her body, but she was nicely tucked into the chair. Silver lining, was that this ship was going to blow up in a couple of minutes. Bad news was, she was going to die. It was to be expected though, she was ready to die.

But why did she find herself wanting to fight death.

She didn't want to die here alone with a bunch of HYDRA agents on board. Speaking of which, her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a bunch of HYDRA agents that she had knocked out, still laying unconscious. If they weren't the ones who knocked her out… then who did?

"Finally awake"

Wait… why did that voice sound familiar? She turned her head to see the infamous HYDRA traitor who was also known to be Daisy's best friend… Grant Ward, "Y-You?"

Ward walked into her line of vision and said, "Yes. Me"

Bobbi was officially confused, wasn't he Daisy's best friend? She thought that the two of them were close, so why was Ward infiltrating the Iliad? Maybe he was still on Daisy's side… but before she could ask, Ward walked over to the HYDRA agents who were tied up in the corner, with a glint of orange in his eyes.

"W-What are you doing?"

Ward didn't bother answering her question, instead, he lit his entire hand on fire and released a power wave of fire, causing the skin to literally melt off of their skin.

Bobbi couldn't help but flinch and feel nauseated as the smell of burnt flesh melting, filled the entire room. Sweat dripped down her forehead, and her eyes remained shut due to the hot blaze that scorched the men. She could hear them screaming in pain and she had bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out for him to stop. Once it was over, she opened her blurry eyes and saw smoke and the burnt corpses at the front of the door.

"W-Why the hell would you do that?"

None of this made sense, was Ward on their side? Or HYDRA's? If he was on their side, why the hell was she tied up and strapped to the chair, and why was he on this ship that was infiltrated by HYDRA? And if he was HYDRA… why would he burn his own men.

Ward walked over to the control panel and tried to figure out what Bobbi had done, when he saw a timer counting down, he felt a surge of annoyance feel his chest, "I'm not fond on people who fail to complete their task" Ward replied, his voice was void of any emotions. She kept her breathing steady and had hid any signs of fear that she could feel surfacing, "You however, managed to sneak onto the base and insert the kill code to blow this entire base apart. I respect that"

Bobbi didn't know how she should feel about being complimented by someone like Ward. She didn't know Ward personally, but from the stories that Simmons and Fitz had told her, he wasn't a good man. He wasn't someone to be trusted.

"So what, you're not going to kill me out of respect?" Bobbi scoffed, she didn't think that the man cared about respect.

Ward turned around and looked at her with cold eyes that reminded her of Daisy… but there was something different about Ward's eyes, he genuinely looked like he had a cold soul while Daisy used her cold eyes as a façade to hide her warmth.

"No" Ward said, now leaning against the control panels to look at her, "You should have known that this was a suicide mission. I mean, you infiltrate a base that's filled with HYDRA agents… and even if you manage to escape and make it back to your quin jet, the chances of you making it out of the blast radius is slim. Thus, I will give you the honour of dying as a hero rather than dying by my hands"

"How chivalrous" Bobbi spat sarcastically, although she had to admit, she'd much rather die in the explosion than die a painful death by Ward's fire, "Shouldn't you be warning your men and getting them out of here?" she knew that it'd be useless, but if Ward was working with these people, he should at least try.

"They're a bunch of idiots" Ward said with no feelings. He couldn't give a damn about these bumbling idiots. They were stupid and careless for letting one person, sneak into the base in the first place, they all deserved to die.

Bobbi realised why he was here… he wasn't here for the ship, he was the one who had taken the dangerous cargo, "You came here for the cargo…"

Ward tilted his head in interest, "You know about it?"

"How do you?" Bobbi asked.

Ward shrugged his shoulders, "S.H.I.E.L.D used to be HYDRA, HYDRA used to be S.H.I.E.L.D"

That was fair and true. But there was one thing that didn't make sense, "Why are you sticking around for the explosion. You already got what you want"

"Not everything" Ward muttered as he continued watching the door, waiting to see who was going to come next.

Realisation dawned on Bobbi, there was only one reason and one reason only… Daisy. But Daisy didn't even know she was here, hell, no one did. "Daisy?" she saw his eyes softened at her name, and it made her feel nauseated, "Daisy isn't coming. She doesn't even know I'm here"

Ward didn't seem to buy that. Instead a small yet warm smile appeared on his face and he looked at her with a genuine look in his eyes. For the first time since this meeting, she began to see some humanity on his face, "You don't know her like I do"

Bobbi clenched her jaw, how the hell was this psychopath best friends with someone like Daisy, "What do you want with her?"

Ward shook his head and calmly placed his burning hands onto her shoulders, causing Bobbi to gasp in pain but she wouldn't let anything but a gasp to escape her lips, "That's between me and her"

Bobbi couldn't help but breathe in relief when he let go of her shoulder. She could smell her burning flesh, but it didn't feel too bad. She was going to guess 2nd degree burn at most. It looked worse than it actually is, "If you think that she's going to join… whatever the hell you're doing, you're going to be thoroughly disappointed"

Ward raised an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"It's simple… Daisy isn't a monster like you" Bobbi watched as that struck a chord in Ward's heart. She flinched when he put his face right next to hers.

"You say that you know her, but obviously you don't"

Bobbi cringed when she felt Ward's spit fly onto her face, "One, you need a breath mint" she said casually, "And secondly, I know her a hell lot better than you", and she was confident when saying that. She has spent enough time with Daisy to know the type of person she is.

Ward didn't seem to believe that, instead he backed away and started laughing, "You call me a monster… but what you don't know is that she's actually worse than me" he stated calmly. Bobbi wasn't going to buy a single word that he says.

"I doubt that" Bobbi said. She doubted that Ward would be willing to put his own ass on the line for two random strangers.

"Why? Because you think she's some… damaged orphan girl who you can fix?" Ward was starting to get more angry by the second, and if it wasn't for his angry tone that gave it away, it was the heat in the room that was making her sweat, "She doesn't need fixing! She needs us!"

"Needs you?" Bobbi couldn't believe that she was going to spend her final moments, arguing with a psychopath about Daisy's true nature, "The last time she went with one of you guys, she went on a murderous rampage!"

"Exactly!" Ward shouted.

Bobbi cut him off before he could argue anymore, "Which is why she needs us! If you care about her, you will see that we can offer her family!" She didn't know why she was speaking as if she was going to live to see tomorrow.

"She has a family… and that doesn't include you"

Wards was seconds away from lighting her ass on fire, she could see it. She could see his entire hand combust and a wave of flames heading towards her. Reactively, her body tried to curl into a ball but due to her being tied up, the only thing she could do was bury her head into her chest and wait for her imminent and painful death… wait a minute… she wasn't dead.

She slowly opened her eyes to see something, almost like a forcefield blocking the flames from hitting her. After a few seconds, the fire died down and there was nothing but smoke. She coughed a few times and squinted her eyes to see what the hell just happened. She was pretty sure she was supposed to be dead.

"Seriously? I've been gone for 10 minutes. How'd you get yourself into this mess? "

An exaggerated and familiar voice smoke as they walked through the broken down door and through the smoke. Bobbi felt her heart sink into her stomach and the relief and anxiety wash away at the sound of her young friend's voice. She never felt this relieved in her life. Which was saying a lot since she did get divorced from Hunter.

The smoke cleared up and Daisy was now standing next to Bobbi. Bobbi instantly took note on how Daisy's clothes was dripping wet, as if she had just swam across the entire ocean to get to this boat… wait… is that how Daisy got here? She had so many questioned to ask, but first thing's first, the battle ship was going to blow up in a few minutes, and Daisy was on board.

She was willing to die, but she wasn't willing to drag Daisy with her but it was too late, the kill code has been activated and there was no way of stopping it. Instead of feeling grateful, she suddenly felt anger, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Daisy shot her an offended look, "I'm here to stop you from doing something stupid" she defending herself, not appreciating the accusing and angry tone in her friend's voice, "But obviously it's too late seeing how there's a massive countdown on the screen!"

Daisy completely ignored Ward's presence and pointed to the massive screen that said they had 3 minutes left.

"You weren't supposed to come!" Bobbi shot back as she tried to get her hands out of the rope, but it was too tight, "How the hell did you even get here?"

"Don't ask" Daisy was glad that she wouldn't have to go back to the cramped space.

Ward blinked a few times, his mind trying to register the fact that this was the same Daisy who not only kicked his ass, but also went on a murderous rampage, "Why the hell are you soaked?", the casual question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Daisy shot him an annoyed glare, that wasn't filled with venom or anger. It was a simple glare between two best friends, "That's none of your business"

Ward smirked and said, "You don't know how to swim do you?"

"When would I have time to learn how to swim?" Daisy questioned with embarrassment and anger, it wasn't her fault that HYDRA taught her how to assassinate people yet forgot to teach her the basics about swimming, "Do you know how to swim?"

"Christian once threw me in the middle of the ocean… it was either sink or swim", Yeah… that made sense and she couldn't argue with that, "Daisy Johnson… did I finally find something that I'm good at and you're not?"

Bobbi's brain was starting to hurt, seeing Daisy and Ward acting like best friends… genuine best friends was disturbing and weird on so many levels. If Bobbi could, she would stomp on Daisy's foot to get the young girl's attention back, but her feet were also restrained.

"Shut up" Daisy didn't appreciate the cocky smile that appeared on her best friend's face, "I still kicked your ass on land"

Ward shrugged his shoulders, knowing that it was true, "Yeah… but all I need to do is throw you in the middle of the ocean to win" he said with a teasing smile.

"Daisy!" Bobbi shouted. It was disturbing to see Daisy acting so… nice and chummy with Ward, but she wasn't allowed to judge their relationship. Bobbi saw Daisy's face and saw that she was no longer smiling and nor was Ward. Good, Daisy was now getting back to business.

Daisy looked at Bobbi and then back at Ward… right. She forgot about the reason why she was here. She looked at the timer and saw that she didn't have much time left. There was no way for her to escape this battle ship with Bobbi, so she was going to have to improvise.

"Right, sorry" Daisy muttered as she secretly pulled out a knife and dropped it in Bobbi's hands, allowing the older agent to discreetly cut through the ropes that was bindings her wrists together, "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here? This is S.H.I.E.L.D's territory"

"I'm not here for S.H.I.E.L.D" Ward sighed and leaned against the consoles casually. He knew that he could have gone with an easier route and just asked Gordon to bring Daisy to them, but somehow Daisy was blocking him teleporting to them. He was going to assume that it was Fitz's work.

Things between them were getting tense, Ward knew it and so did Daisy. They both knew that course of this conversation was going to determine the rest of their relationship from here on out…

Bobbi looked between the two and was starting to feel like the odd one out. A part of her was scared… scared that Daisy will choose Ward over them. She knew that this wasn't only going to change Daisy's relationship with Ward, but it was also going to test her loyalty to her team.

"So what? You've become a rock hound since our last meeting?"

"What can I say? After our little argument, I picked up a hobby" Ward joked,

"What are you actually doing here Ward?" Daisy was glad to see her best friend was healed, and seemed to be back to his usual self, but something was still off about him.

"I can't tell you that… not unless you join me" Ward stated clearly, he wasn't naive enough to tell Daisy his plan. Gordon trusted Daisy, but he didn't know S.H.I.E.L.D.

Daisy looked into Ward's eyes and saw something that she hasn't seen in a while, he found a purpose. The only time that Ward had this look in his eyes was when…"You're working with HYDRA", the realisation felt like a crushing weight of disappointment and anger, but none of it was directed at herself, it was all directed towards Ward.

Bobbi, who was now free of any restrictions, could hear the disappointment and sadness in Daisy's voice. She couldn't help but think of Hunter… what would have happened if she or Hunter turned out to be HYDRA? Daisy's dysfunctional relationship with Ward, reminded her of her relationship with her ex-husband.

Ward nodded his head, there was no point in denying it. He knew there was no chance that Daisy was going to go with him, but he had to try, he owed her that much, "I am…"

"Are you one of the heads?"

A part of her hoped that he was, because at least that way he was in control and she could handle Ward, but if he was following someone's orders then that would be a whole new story.

"Not yet"

Daisy sighed, she already knew where this was going to go so she might as well poke the bear, "So, you're back to being someone's bitch again?"

Ward gritted his teeth when he heard that, "And you're not? You're fighting with S.H.I.E.L.D"

"It's better than HYDRA" Daisy shot back with anger in her eyes. Bobbi saw that she wasn't pissed at Ward for stealing the dangerous cargo or taking over the battleship that could cause hundreds of deaths, she was pissed at the fact that he was working for HYDRA. Bobbi realised that between Daisy and Ward, there was no judgment for the messed up thing that they had done, wrong or right.

"Is it?" Ward pushed himself off of the console and started walking towards Daisy. Daisy didn't move or flinch, she knew Ward wasn't going to hurt her… not yet anyways, "HYDRA accepts me for who I am… for what I am…. S.H.I.E.L.D however, they make you think that there is something wrong with you. How many times have your team members tried to fix you? Tried to tell you that you're not a monster instead of accepting you for who you are?"

Bobbi immediately saw Daisy's face drop at that. Guilt suddenly settled into the pits of her stomach when she realised that she had contributed to making Daisy feel this way.

"I know S.H.I.E.L.D… I've been in there a lot longer than you have" Ward didn't want to hurt Daisy, he simply wanted her to see things how he did, because then maybe she will join him and they could be a team again, "Aren't you tired of being in control of your emotions every damn second? Our powers are connected to our emotions…"

"Yeah… I am", Daisy couldn't deny it. She was tired. She could see Bobbi's face drop at her confirmation, but she didn't care if Bobbi knew. May and Coulson were already aware of the fact, and it was something that she was working on, but it was tiring nevertheless, "I'm so fucking tired of feeling everything all the damn time… but you know what?"

Ward and Bobbi held their breaths for different reasons.

"This isn't about S.H.I.E.L.D" Daisy stated simply, "It's about my team who taught me that I don't have to be in control of my emotions every damn second" Daisy looked over to Bobbi with an appreciative smile, she hoped that Bobbi knew how much she and the team meant to her.

"Once again… we're fighting on opposite sides of the war" Ward muttered with genuine disappointment in his voice.

"We don't have to" Daisy said, maybe if she gave Ward a way out, just like Coulson and May gave to her, then there was still enough time to stop this war between them, "Lincoln offered me to travel the world, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind the company of another inhuman"

Ward didn't want to fight Daisy either and the offer that she was making was nice, but he made a choice. He wasn't going to hide behind this fake facade where he had to pretend to care. When it came to Daisy, it wasn't fake. But when it came to other people like... Coulson or even Fitz and Simmons, he genuinely could kill them without blinking an eye, and he was tired of feeling like a monster because of that.

"Travelling the world… it sounds like a dream" Ward muttered softly. Daisy inhaled a shaky breath when she heard his tone… he wasn't going to leave this life, just like she wasn't going to leave either, "One day… me and you… we'll go to Hawaii… or maybe back to China. We can build a small hut where nobody can find us… completely isolated"

Bobbi couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, what makes him think that he and Daisy can go and live happy life, exploring the world when he was literally working for HYDRA. She was disgusted by this man, but her anger slowly dissipated when she saw a small smile appear on Daisy's face, "One day…"

Bobbi realised that Ward nor Daisy actually believed this. Maybe in another life, if they both made different choices, then they could be happy together… but it wasn't going to be this life. Bobbi's heart started to ache for Daisy… even if she hated Ward, she knew that Daisy didn't.

Suddenly, a loud explosion went off which caused the entire ship to rock back and forth. Shit, Bobbi completely forgot about the damn ship. She grabbed onto the rails to steady herself however, both Ward and Daisy were leaning against the console, completely unaffected by the explosions that were rocking the ship. They both continued staring into each other's eyes with pain, hurt, betrayal and disappointment… but underneath all of that, there was an understanding between them.

Suddenly, someone materialised beside Ward, which surprised Bobbi but not Daisy who had been expecting Gordon's appearance. Bobbi recognised him… wasn't he Daisy's inhuman mentor? Who, instead of deterring her from going on a suicidal mission, encouraged the young assassin to take revenge.

"I'm disappointed that you won't be joining us" Gordon stated as he walked over to Ward. His expressions were hard to read, but Daisy could tell that Gordon was disappointed in her, just as she was in him.

"Likewise" Daisy replied to her mentor with a cold tone. Her heart was finally catching up to the reality of things, Gordon and Ward were no longer people who she could rely on.

"Skye.." Ward looked at his best friends for the last time, he knew that this was the last time that they will be seeing each other as best friend, "One day…"

Daisy's face remained neutral, she looked both hurt yet unimpressed at the same time. She watched as Gordon put his hand on Ward's shoulder before teleporting him out of this explosion. Bobbi wanted to give Daisy a second alone, but she literally couldn't.

Daisy snapped out of her thoughts and her survival instincts suddenly kicked in. She turned to the older agent who was looking at her with sympathy, but now wasn't the time to deal with her emotions, "Is there an injectable pod in here?"

Bobbi nodded her head, "But we won't be able to escape the explosion"

"Not with that attitude"

Bobbi rolled her eyes and gestured for Daisy to follow her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to walk when the entire ship was sinking, "Who's grand idea was it to sink the ship?"

"Seriously? Now?" Bobbi shouted at the young agents as she guided her to the closest closet. An another explosion went off which caused both Daisy and Bobbi to hit the wall with a bang. Bobbi felt her head hit against something hard, but at least she wasn't unconscious, "Daisy?" she called out to the young agent who was trying to stand back up.

"This is a terrible mission Agent Morse!"

Was Daisy seriously going to lecture her now? She ran over to the young agent and helped her up, "You weren't supposed to be here!" she shot back frustrated. She pushed open the door, revealing several HYDRA agents who were running around like their heads were on fire.

None of them knew how to get the injectable pods to work, but Bobbi knew. Both Daisy and Bobbi shared a familiar look, "If we're going to die, might as well die trying"

Bobbi was ready to die, she was prepared. She had said her goodbyes… well, goodbyes that weren't really goodbyes. But she made her peace with it and she wasn't going to fight her fate, but now that Daisy was here, she was going to do everything within her power, to fight to stay alive.

She and Daisy lurched forwards and managed to knock out all the HYDRA agents in a matter of few minutes. Water was quickly filling up, it was now up to their knees and they knew that they only had a minute or less left before they were either killed by another explosion, or by the water.

Bobbi moved her legs against the water, towards the control panel. She pressed a few buttons which opened up another door with a pod that was big enough to fit an entire squad of people, "Let's go" Bobbi said, she and Daisy made their way towards the pod, but just before they could step into it, another explosion teared through the ship.

This was powerful than the last.

Daisy could physically feel the ship ripping into two.

Bobbi's eyes widened when she saw a gush of water hurling towards them, "Hold your breath!" she shouted but Daisy didn't seem to hear her.

In a split second, Bobbi found her entire body and head being submerged by water. The impact of the water caused both Bobbi and Daisy's body to go hurling into the wall like ragdolls. Bobbi wasn't sure how many seconds passed but when her eyes snapped open, the burning sensation in her eyes forced her to realise that she was underwater. Being trained for this situation, she swam to the top where there was a small air pocket, but something was missing… Oh fuck.. Daisy.

She filled her lungs up with air before diving back into the waters to find Daisy. Her eyes widened when she saw a semi-floating Daisy who was evidently unconscious. She swam towards the young girl and grabbed her by the collar, before quickly swimming towards the pod. She had to be quick about this, the second she opened the pod, water will gush in, filling the empty space in a matter of seconds.

She pressed the button to open the pod, and felt her body, as well as Daisy's body, wash into the pod like a sea shell being washed up ashore. She used the momentum of the water pushing her towards the control panel where she could close the door with a push. Simultaneously, the water stopped rushing in and the pod was ejected from the battle ship, but none of the controls were working… which meant they either were going to die from being caught up in the explosion, or die from lack of oxygen.

She didn't have time to think about any of that when she saw Daisy's unmoving body.

"Daisy" her voice was shaky and dripping with fear. She was scared of losing her friend, of losing a younger sister… and it was all because of this damn mission. She needed to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand. She checked Daisy's pulse and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and she could feel the exhaustion slowly creeping up on her. Her breathing was hard and laboured, and reality began sinking in.

She was going to die… but she wasn't okay with it.

She wasn't okay with it because she had dragged Daisy into her suicidal mission.

Her thoughts were broken off by a loud, rasp gasp that turned into a coughing fit, "Hey" Bobbi gently rubbed Daisy's back as the young agent vomited up the water that she had swallowed, "Hey, it's okay…" she spoke softly as she waited for the young girl to catch her breath.

"Fuck" Daisy's throat was sore and she felt like she just chugged a mouthful of sandpaper. Her eyes scanned the small pod and saw that the water was up to her hip. She looked outside of the window and saw how the battle ship was sinking, but there were still mini explosions going off from underwater. She knew that sooner or later, they were going to die, and she was not okay with death by drowning.

Bobbi slumped against the wall and rubbed her face tiredly, "Daisy… you weren't supposed to be here"

Daisy slowly began to sit up from her spot and walked towards the window, trying to think of a solution that didn't result in them dying, "Yeah well you weren't either"

"It's a mission…"

"It's a bullshit mission" Daisy shot back angrily without looking at the older agent.

"How is this any different from your suicidal mission?" Bobbi questioned, but she wasn't asking it out of anger, she was asking it because she thought that Daisy, out of every person in S.H.I.E.L.D, would understand her sacrifice.

"One, my mission wasn't suicidal. There was a chance that I would die yes, but it wasn't a sacrificial play" Daisy replied with a hint of sass in her voice, "Two, my mission wasn't a mission. It was personal", Bobbi could sense the pain in Daisy's voice, she felt like an idiot for even bringing it up, "And three, unlike you… I don't have a family to mourn my death"

Bobbi froze when she heard that, "Are we not your family?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Daisy bit the inside of her cheeks, "Don't turn this around on me" Daisy replied with annoyance, "You were ready to die a few minutes ago"

"Yeah well…" Bobbi actually couldn't argue with that, "I would say we both need to work on that, but we're going to die so there's no point"

Daisy scoffed in offence, "Have a little faith in me Morse" she mumbled as she took a few steps back from the windows, "You don't think I came all this way to die with you did you?"

Before Bobbi could asked what was she talking about, Daisy bent her knee and placed her palms onto the floor. Bobbi could feel the entire pod shaking, and a part of her was afraid that Daisy was going to quake this entire pod apart, but she might as well let Daisy do whatever she thought was best. It wasn't like they had any other options.

She walked over to the pilot seat and buckled herself up.

Daisy closed her eyes and felt the pressure building up in her bones. If it wasn't for the adamantine bone, she was pretty sure that not only her arms, but her entire skeleton would have shattered due to the amount of pressure that she was building up in her arms. Being underwater, drowned out any extra noise that would otherwise disturbed her. She could feel the massive battleship sinking into the abyss, and she could feel remnants of the ships being hurled towards them underwater. The pod began to shake from the debris hitting their pod, but she didn't let that distract her.

Coulson trusted her to save Bobbi.

She couldn't let him, or the team down.

She remembered May telling her how sacrificing herself would be pathetic and stupid, and she couldn't agree more.

An extra layer of motivation when she remembered that Bobbi had family… she had a mother waiting for her.

Unlike her…

Suddenly, a wave of anger and betrayal washed over her when she thought about her conversation with Ward.

The next time they meet, they'll be two soldiers fighting on opposite sides of the war.

That thought alone, was enough for Daisy to build up enough strength that was enough to shatter her bones, and release it all at once.

The explosive quake forced the pod to skyrocket towards the surface. Daisy felt her entire body defying gravity when her body was now being flung into the ceiling as the pod sprung up at lightning speed. Daisy and Bobbi could hear the pod exiting the ocean, and for a few seconds, it was suspended in air, until it all came crushing down, including Daisy who was being flung around like a ragdoll.

A solid minute passed when Bobbi cracked an eyelid open. Relief flooded into her system when she saw the glistening stars that lit up the night sky. She wasn't dead… for the second time this day.

She moved to unclip her seatbelt, but she immediately gasped in pain. Her ribs were not agreeing with her sudden movement.

"You okay?"

Bobbi tried to turn her head to look at Daisy, to see if the young girl was okay, but the whiplash prevented her from doing so. If she was suffering from a possible broken rib, and whiplash when she was tucked into the seat, she couldn't imagine how severe Daisy's injures were.

"Peachy" Bobbi muttered as she ignored the protest of her ribs to unclick her seatbelt. Once she did, she looked down at her wet grey shirt and saw blood seeping out of it. The seatbelt had cut into body in the most painful way, but on the bright side, she was alive to complain about it. She tried once again to move her leg but her knee stopped her from doing so, pain was radiating in her knee area… yep, that was definitely a dislocation.

Daisy, who was half slumped against the wall due to the exhaustion and pain that was radiating across her entire body, ignored the protest of her body as she clumsily stood up and took sloppy steps towards Bobbi. She made it to Bobbi and couldn't help but slump against the passenger seat, "How are your injuries?"

Daisy made sure that there wasn't any life-threatening injuries on Bobbi's body before relaxing into the chair, "Barely even notice it" she lied. Yeah.. so it turns out her bones can't break, but they can dislocate, which was noticeably more painful then she will let on. Her shoulder was definitely dislocated, her head was pounding from a possibly concussion, but she'd bet her money on the fact that her back was going to be covered by bruises.

Bobbi could hear Daisy's heavy breathing that was slowly turning into a wheeze. Her breathing wasn't all that normal either, but she was more concerned about Daisy, "How are you really?"

Now that Daisy's body was slowly relaxing, she could every part of her bone ache, but at least it wasn't broken, "Let's just say that if it wasn't for my metallic bones, I'm pretty sure I'd be paralysed right now"

Bobbi shot her a worried look, "Oh Jesus Christ", she tried to move her neck to get a better view of Daisy, but her neck was stiff and crooked, "Did I apologise already?"

"You have not"

"I'm sorry", she really was. She never meant to drag Daisy into this mess.

"You should be" Daisy replied, she couldn't help but rub it in Bobbi's face that they're predicament was because of her suicidal mission. Bobbi couldn't be mad at Daisy's anger towards her, she was in the right and she knew that it was stupid not to tell the team, "You didn't want to die did you?"

Daisy's questioned threw her off, she had to think about her question for a few seconds. There were two ways she could answer this; be an asshole who'd hide behind her sense of duty, or be truthful and pour her feelings out.

"You were crying" Daisy pointed out in case Bobbi tried to give her a bullshit answer.

That's embarrassing, "Where the hell were you hiding?"

"In the engine"

"The engine? How the hell did you fit in there?"

Daisy knew what she was doing, she was diverging from the topic, "Don't ask. Now back to my question"

Bobbi leaned her head against the headrest of her seat and began picking the leather from the seat that she was sitting, "No I didn't", admitting it out loud was like a breath of fresh air.

"So, instead of apologising, you should be saying, Thank you Daisy for saving my life"

A smile cracked on Bobbi's face, "Thank you… for risking your ass to save me… again"

"Yeah well… don't be too thankful" Daisy muttered as she looked out into the night sky.

Bobbi knew she was going to have to move eventually, if she didn't then she and Daisy might die here from whatever internal injuries was going on inside of their bodies. But for now, she was going to take this opportunity to lecture Daisy since she was alive, "By the way, you need better taste in men"

Daisy shot her a glare, there was nothing going on between her and Ward. They were best friends, and that was it, they agreed to being nothing more other than best friends, "Like you can talk. You and Hunter literally have the most dysfunctional relationship on the base"

"At least he isn't HYDRA" Bobbi shot back.

"You were HYDRA in the relationship" Daisy replied back with annoyance. Oh yeah, she had forgotten about her undercover mission with Simmons. It was the first time she met Daisy… wow, it felt like a life time ago, "I don't think either of us can give relationship advice"

"Fair". Yeah… Daisy was right about that.

"So Agent Morse… tell me you have a way to get back to base"

"I wasn't expecting to live to see tomorrow so no"

A moment of silence passed… and Daisy rolled her eyes, "Great… "

Coulson and the team trudged back to the bus tiredly. It had been a long day that almost ended in a global extinction level event. Coulson and the team raided the facility, only to find that someone had beat them to it. Someone had killed all the scientist, as well as the subjects. However, they didn't leave the facility empty handed, they managed to grab boxes filled with files in it.

No-one has been able to read it yet, but when they get time, they'll go through it and hopefully gather some intel on what HYDRA wants with the monolith that they had stolen off of the Iliad.

Fitz managed to find the location of the HYDRA jet that were planning on dispersing the terrigen crystals, however, May, being the expert pilot that she is, managed to shoot down the jets before it reached New York.

Good news, the terrigen crystals were no longer being dispersed over New York, bad news is all the jets carrying the cargo sank to the bottom of the ocean, which meant that ocean life was at risk. He already sent out agents to search the area, but right now his anxiety was rising due to the fact that Agent Morse, nor Daisy, had reported in yet.

"Sir, we found the quinjet that Bobbi used… but it's not good"

Coulson just wanted to have a drink after the tiring day that he had, but he wanted to have a drink with his entire team, including Daisy and Bobbi who were currently missing. Everyone was on the bus, Fitz and Simmons were trying to use their thermal imaging device that picked up on any heat signature while Hunter was in the passenger seat next to May, trying to find any signs of life in the ocean of wreck. All they could see was debris from the ship.

"The quintjet got caught in the blast"

This day literally couldn't get worse. He rubbed his face tiredly, he just wanted some good news. Mack felt guilty for piling on the pile of crap that Coulson was already dealing with. He already knew that whatever happened down in that facility, shook him to his core.

But Coulson wasn't the only one who was bothered by what they saw.

Jemma inspected the bodies on the tables, and found that they had been cut into and possibly experimented on. It forced the entire team to have a glimpse on what experiments had been performed on Daisy. Everyone was feeling nauseated and drained from what they saw down there… and just thinking about how someone from their own team… someone as young and talented as Daisy, was subjected to these kind of treatment.

"Are there any injectable pods?" Coulson knew that if Daisy was down there, the she and Bobbi would fight till their last breath to keep each other alive.

"There is but… sir… the kill code not only activates every weapon and cause it to self-destruct, it also prevents any escapable pods from working, so even if they manage to get in one..."

"Don't talk to me about the odds of survivability" Coulson snapped, he didn't mean to snap but he seriously couldn't handle any more bad news, "It's Bobbi and Daisy, two of my best agents. They're not going to die like this"

Mack had to bit his tongue from retorting that statement, but a small, hopeful part of him reminded him that if anyone could survive this, it was going to be his partner and Daisy. All of a sudden Fitz came barging into the room with a tablet in his hand, "Sir, we detected two heat signatures down below"

"Fitz, guide May to the location. Simmons, prepare the med bay, we don't what injures they may have sustained. Mack, go get Hunter and prepare for an extraction, we're going to bring the pod up into the garage"

The second the orders slipped out of his mouth, everyone began scrambling to do their jobs. Coulson could finally breathe, he knew that they were alive, and for now, that was good enough.

Daisy was starting to find it harder to breathe with every second that she was down here, and so was Bobbi. It wasn't because of the lack of oxygen, there was plenty of oxygen going around now that were on the surface, however the pain was increasingly getting worse. Each time Daisy tried to move into a comfortable position, it felt like her bones were rubbing against each other in the most painful and disturbing way.

"Stop moving" Bobbi muttered, she was starting to feel light headed and dizzy, probably from a concussion, but she knew she couldn't sleep. If she fell asleep she might never wake up again and that thought was a lot more daunting than she'd like to admit.

"You stop moving" Daisy muttered like a child who was annoyed at being told what to do. How could she not move? The pain was getting increasingly worse, and she was afraid that she was going to lose feeling in her arms and legs if she didn't move. She slowly fitted her relatively okay arm, and pressed down on left shoulder, but she yelped in pain when she felt that it was definitely dislocated.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobbi shouted when she heard Daisy yelp in pain.

"You know… just chilling" Daisy replied sarcastically. She closed her eyes and tried to find out what the hell was wrong with her body, but before she knew it, the entire pod began shaking and a beam of light shined upon them, "Holy fuck… we're getting abducted by aliens… I hope it's the TARDIS"

Jesus Christ, Daisy was spending way too much time with Fitz and Simmons, "You need to stop watching Doctor Who"

"Excuse me, we literally live in a world where an Asgardian God of Thunder exists. You think that's it far-fetched to say that aliens could abduct us?"

"Or, it could be HYDRA"

Yep, that was a mood killer. Daisy mind suddenly flashed back to her conversation with Ward, and she suddenly remembered that she didn't have him in her corner anymore. She didn't realise how much it sucked… but it did.

Suddenly, the pod began being lifted in to the air, caused both Bobbi and Daisy to let out grunts of pain due to the sudden movement of the pods.

"We're going to have to fight aren't we?" Daisy muttered as she started moving to lift herself up from the seat, ready to take on the HYDRA agents.

"Good news is we hijack their ship… bad news is…"

"We can barely move" Daisy took a step forward but slipped when her knee buckled, causing her to crash into the water.

"Daisy" Bobbi was going to push herself up and help the struggling young girl, but suddenly the doors were pried open and all the water that filled up the pod, went rushing out. Daisy lifted her head up and sighed in relief when she saw Coulson, Mack and Hunter standing on the opposite side.

"Damn, not aliens" Daisy muttered playfully.

Both Mack and Coulson ran to the young agent while Hunter went straight to Bobbi. Everyone began talking at once, asking if they're okay and what happened but both Bobbi and Daisy weren't in the mood to answer their questions.

"Enough!"

Jemma's voice cut through the chatter and everyone fell silent as she made her way towards Daisy to check her injures. Daisy was going to make a joke to lighten the mood, but she knew that now wasn't the time to make a joke, seeing how Jemma looked like she was in doctor mode, which meant don't talk to her or she might snap. Daisy learnt that the hard when Simmons threw sharp objects at her head.

Jemma suspected that Daisy had several dislocations, seeing how the girl's shoulder was popped at a weird angle. She gently lifted Daisy's shirt to inspect her stomach and cringed when she saw that there were numerous bruises on her body,

"I'm going to gently move your arms" Jemma said with a sweet smile that made Daisy smile back involuntarily at how sweet Jemma sounded. But her smile instantly dropped and she no longer was feeling happy about seeing the young, when Jemma suddenly popped her shoulder back into the socket with a loud popping sound that made everyone cringe.

"Son of a bitch!" Daisy shouted, but the debilitating pain suddenly disappeared and it was replaced with a subtle ache that was bearable but still uncomfortable.

"You know what Simmons, give me a few days in this chair and I'll be right as rain" Bobbi did not want to be nursed back to health by an angry Jemma. The sound of Daisy having her shoulder popped back into place was a given of how angry Jemma was.

"Carry Daisy into the med bay"

Jemma moved from Daisy to Bobbi who was shrinking into her seat trying to avoid Jemma's wraith, but no-one could avoid it. Not even Hunter wanted to stick around when he could feel Jemma's anger radiating throughout the room, "I'm just going to wait on the side…" Hunter quickly moved out of the way, exposing Bobbi to Jemma.

"Now…let's check those injures shall we?"

The sweet voice covered up the anger and menacing underneath, and Bobbi knew that she was screwed.

Daisy should be used to waking up in pain and in a medical lab, but she could never stop the wave of anxiety that triggered memories of distant past. She shot up from the bed, ignoring the protest of her ribs and frantically searched the room for any signs of a mad scientist. Someone shifted in the seat next to her and spoke in soft yet firm voce, "it's okay, you're safe"

Daisy's shoulder visibly relaxed when she heard the familiar voice. It was amazing how someone's voice automatically made her feel safe. It was kind of like hypnosis. She calmly sunk back into the pillow and saw that next to her, was an unconscious Bobbi who looked like shit. In the seat next to Bobbi, Hunter was sleeping next to her, snoring away peacefully.

"How are you feeling?"

Daisy turned her head to look at Coulson who had bags under his eyes. When was the last time he got some sleep? A better question would be, how long was she and Bobbi out for? She was pretty sure that she told Jemma not to knock them out… but yet again, she and Bobbi were both being little shits.

"Surprisingly, not to be bad considering how we could have been dead" Daisy said optimistically. Coulson didn't seem to be happy about her comment but he was relieved nevertheless. He walked over to the counter and poured Daisy a cup of water. Seeing how Daisy's left arm was in a sling due to a dislocated shoulder, and her entire body felt like it was on fire, she was grateful that Coulson could read her mind that was saying how dry her throat was… but that could also be due to how hoarse her voice was.

"They got away with the dangerous cargo?" Coulson assumed as he gave Daisy the cup of water. When Daisy lifted her 'good' hand up to pick up the water, he couldn't help but frown when he saw how bruised Daisy's entire arm looked. May had told him what Jemma and Fitz had told her, and he couldn't help but be grateful that Daisy's bones weren't so brittle anymore. But he felt like that was unfair to say considering the pain and trauma that she had to go through inorder to have this kind of power.

Daisy had to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from pouting in annoyance. Coulson could tell that Daisy was hiding something from him, but he wasn't sure what. He sat down on the chair and waited patiently for her to speak.

"You're going to need to add Ward and Gordon onto your shitlist"

Coulson had to wait for a few seconds for his brain to register what Daisy was saying. He thought that she was joking for a few seconds, but the betrayal and hurt in her eyes told him that she was being dead serious.

Ward and Daisy's mentor, Gordon, joined HYDRA.

Damn, this young girl couldn't seem to catch a break. It was just one problem after another with her. The amount of emotional distress that Daisy is being put under this past few months, is enough to make him genuinely concerned about her mental health, "I know you're close to Ward"

Daisy knew what he was doing, and usually she would indulge him and talk to him, but she didn't feel like talking right now… or ever. Not about Ward, "Yeah well… you were too. I bet you can imagine how it feels being betrayed by him"

No, this was completely different. Ward wasn't his best friend, not like Daisy. Ward was a bad man, and he didn't want Daisy anywhere near that traitor. It would be easy for him to dismiss their relationship, but it wasn't fair on the young girl. He could see the hidden pain behind her eyes, she just lost a friend, her best friend at that. It isn't something that she could just get over in a matter of hours.

"Ward and you have history"

"We do" Daisy muttered as she began fiddling with her the blanket that was keeping her warm.. Talking about it made it feel real, she could still pretend that she and Ward were off doing different things like old times… but she knew the truth. The two of them were no longer fighting on the same side, "You know… we always joked about that" Coulson remained silent and listened to his youngest agent talking about her past with Ward, "We always joked about fighting on opposite sides of the war…"

Coulson cringed when he heard the word _'war'. _He hated how Daisy saw herself as a soldier but he couldn't do anything about that. Not only was Daisy as soldier, so was May, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter. This battle between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D was definitely a war, but Daisy was created for an entirely different purpose, she was created to be a weapon.

She and Ward… were weapons.

"You didn't have to" Daisy tilted her head in confusion so he clarified, "He offered you to join, but you chose not to"

Daisy bit the insides of her cheeks, the reason why she always told Coulson and May the truth, was because she wanted to scare them away from her. She wanted them to see what she saw in the mirror everyday… but they never did. They always came back to her and comforted her. She wondered how much would it take, until they called her what everyone called her… a monster.

"You know… if you didn't come and take me back to base when I was in the mountains… I would have said yes", Daisy felt empty and cold when she was in that mountain, staring at the make-shift graves. Thoughts about what to do next came flooding into her mind, and one of those options were to work for HYDRA again.

"And that's okay"

Daisy's eyes snapped up and she looked at Coulson with confusion in her eyes. Wasn't he supposed to say some… speech that went along the lines of_ no, I don't think you would have. _It was a bullshit line, especially because yes, she would have.

"I would have understood your decision" Coulson felt responsible for everything that had happened to Daisy, "I never apologised for what I did"

What he did? Coulson didn't do anything wrong…well, aside from trusting her and fighting for her. But she was coming to appreciate Coulson's and May's devotion towards her.

"I forced you down this path of vengeance" Coulson has made various reckless and tough calls, but this was one that he was always going to regret, "Guilt tripping you to take control of your powers… and allowing you to go off with this random guy who I don't know or trust"

Daisy couldn't believe that Coulson was redirecting the guilt back onto him, this wasn't his fault. Not in the slightest.

"You took a chance on me. You trusted my judgment and I trusted Gordon" Daisy felt an invisible stab into her chest when she remembered that Gordon was no longer going to be helping her… but it worked both ways. She was no longer going to be helping him, "If you feel guilty for trusting me, then I'm going to take full offence to that statement"

Coulson rolled his eyes, he knew what she was doing. She was guilt tripping him right back to force him to understand that none of this was his fault.

"And secondly… if I didn't have control over my powers, Bobbi and I would be dead right now"

"This was supposed to be me comforting you"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders casually, "It goes both ways"

"You know, even if you did choose to go with Ward… I wouldn't have given up on you"

Daisy was taken aback by that statement, that's not the usual sentence that you hear coming out of your Director's mouth.

"You're going to regret that one day" Daisy said with a cheeky smile.

Coulson doubted that he would ever regret his decision on trusting Daisy. She brought so much life into their team of dysfunctional misfits and he couldn't be happier. He knew it was wrong of him to feel this way, especially since Daisy already had a father, but he couldn't help but see her as his own daughter.

The way he has been acting, the chances that he was taking on her that he wouldn't give to anyone else… there was no rationality behind his decision making. Everything that he did for her was out of protectiveness and emotions. It was dangerous for someone in his position to be taking such risks, but he couldn't help it.

"How about you guys?" Daisy wanted to change the topic, "What did you find at the facility?"

Coulson could hear the fear in her voice and lowered his head. He didn't want to add to the pile of problems that Daisy had to deal with, but keeping it from her was worse. Daisy saw hestiance written on his face and immediately knew that there was going to be good news, and bad news was coming.

"You're finally awake" A steely voice interrupted their conversation, sending shivers down Daisy's sine when she could feel the angry aura fill up the air. All of a sudden, May started storming into the room with a pissed off expression. Daisy tried to look for an escape, but there was no use, "You're not a bloody robot Daisy!"

Hunter slightly stirred in his seat, but Bobbi was still knocked out from the pain medication. Right now, Daisy was jealous of the older agent, she was able to escape May's lecture.

May was starting to get sick and tired of how careless and reckless Daisy was being. She was partially responsible as she nor Coulson, never reprimanded or punished her enough to deter her away from making a reckless decision again.

Daisy could feel the anger radiating off of May, but she couldn't help but lighten the mood by saying, "Technically I am. A.C compared me to Ultron"

"Betrayal" Coulson spat in offence when he felt May's fierce glare move from Daisy towards him. Daisy shrugged her shoulders without much care. She would happily throw Coulson under the bus if it meant that she could escape May's wraith.

"You compare her to the killing machine that almost destroyed all of New York?" May's tone of voice was rising with every second.

"Well… I didn't mean it like that" Coulson tried to defend himself but it was no use. The best was released out of its cage, and there was no way of controlling it.

Daisy snorted when she saw Coulson cower in fear of May, but she quickly turned he snort into a short cough when May's glare redirected towards her again, "You think you're off the hook?"

"N-No m-ma'am" Daisy stuttered out while looking down at her bruised hands that were clutching onto the blanket.

"Anyways, I was telling Daisy what happened on our mission" Coulson swiftly changed the topic, "HYDRA was planning on dispersing the terrigen crystals across the world but before they could, May intercepted them and managed to down the planes carrying the crystal… however, we might have an inhuman epidemic at our hands"

Oh wow… That was a turn of events. That was… wait, what? More inhumans? She couldn't even deal with the inhumans that she was close with, let alone an inhuman epidemic, "Can we prevent it?"

"The crystals sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I already sent out agents to collect it but…. We're not sure how it has affected marine life"

Daisy clicked her tongue and nodded her head, "Why would HYDRA want to create an inhuman epidemic? And what's the space rock got anything to do with this?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us that" May stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and hoped that they weren't overwhelming Daisy with this conversation.

She sucked in a deep breath and tried to think of a reason why he would join HYDRA, if anyone hated HYDRA it would be Gordon. Gordon spent his entire life thinking that the inhumans were a superior race… was he behind the mission to release terrigenesis in the air?

"Oh fuck" she muttered, yep. Gordon was definitely capable of doing so and with Jiaying's death, he lost his voice of reason. She wasn't exactly the moral compass of the inhumans, Jiaying was. She needed to find out what this space rock is, she had a feeling it had something to do with the inhumans, "Gordon has a… strong distaste towards anyone who isn't an Inhuman"

"Yeah, we met the guy" May couldn't help but clench her fist when she remembered her brief yet unpleasant encounter.

"It makes sense on why he would try to commit… genocide" Daisy cringed when she realised how bad that sounded, and how bad it was that she sounded so neutral about it, "But the space rock… I don't get it"

Yeah, no-one did. Coulson had used Nick Fury's toolbox to find out what it is, but he had no information on it. No-one was able to figure out what it was, and why HYDRA wanted it. They would be able to study it or at the very least, destroy it, but that wasn't a possibility anymore.

"We don't either" Coulson muttered truthfully.

Daisy leaned her head back against her pillow and tried to think about what possibly reasons did Gordon have for doing his… for betraying her. Suddenly, everything started to hit her. Ward was no longer going to be by her side… they were no longer going to be there for each other. Despite everything, they were each other's rock, especially when it came to rebuilding the Afterlife.

The fucking asshole left her to die on the ship… you know what? She will see it as payback for the time she left him unconscious with Gordon and Yo-Yo after her battle. Forgive and forget right?

But she still couldn't get over this feeling… this sense of betrayal.

It was so stupid, especially since they're dysfunctional relationship was based on HYDRA morality… so basically none. They always… always! Forgive eachother for whatever dumb shit that the other person did. There was never any judgment… but now she was wondering how far their forgiveness and love for each other will go… what was their limit?

"Great. So, not only is my best friend who is able to light himself and others on fire, and my inhuman mentor who can teleport literally anywhere, working against us, but they also stole a random space rock that we know nothing about. On top of that, we have a potential inhuman epidemic on ours hands which means untrained people will be running on the streets with enough powers to cause chaos"

The expression on May and Coulson's face changed from annoyance due to the situation, to concern when they heard Daisy's heart rate slightly increasing and there was slight tremor in the room"

"Hey" May voice dropped into a gentle tone as she put a comforting hand on the young agent's shoulder, "You're not alone in this. We're in this together". She knew that Daisy's thoughts were spiralling out of control because she was willing and ready to take on the responsibility of all of these problems, so she needed to remind Daisy that she was no longer alone. That she no longer had to do everything by herself.

Daisy relaxed when she felt May's comforting hand on her shoulder… something about it reminded her of her mother's touch. She didn't realise how much she missed the comfort of her mother.

Fuck! Now she was thinking about her mum.

"Which brings us to our next point" Coulson gently spoke, not really knowing how this conversation was going to go. He looked at May and nodded his head, giving her the signal to tell Daisy about her idea.

"Daisy, your decision was stupid and reckless. I know that you used your powers in order to save both yourself and Bobbi, but that decision could have killed you". Daisy opened her mouth to defend herself but the look May was sending her, made her close her mouth. May's stern expression slightly dropped and Daisy could see the weary lines on May's face that told her that the older agent was upset with her because she was worried, not because she was actually angry, "You need to learn to find other alternatives that doesn't result in you getting injured"

Daisy turned her head to look at Coulson who simply smiled at her, knowing that the young agent was going to be really against this, or really excited about it. Either way, he wasn't mentally preparing himself for the outcome of this conversation.

"When Simmons clears you to be physically fit for duty, you're going to be going on a vacation"

…

Wait… what?

That wasn't what she was expecting to hear although, she wasn't exactly sure what May or Coulson were up to but this… this was far from it. A vacation, what even was that?

"Vacation… like a trip to Tahiti?" Daisy scoffed.

"I heard it's a magical place"

Daisy cocked an eyebrow, not really understanding the inside joke that May and Coulson seemed to have, "I'm all for a vacation, but now is literally the worst time. Like you couldn't have picked a moment to suggest that. Did you not just hear my mini rant earlier?"

"Which is exactly why you need the vacation" Coulson replied back softly, "You've spent your entire life fighting and as you said, being a solider, but have you ever taken a moment to just rest?"

First, she joined HYDRA when she was 10 years old, trained to be a killer assassin till the age of 15 where her father used her as an experiment to create a new race of Inhumans. She then lead a rebellion at age 17 which freed the Inhumans from the program. Spent the next 2 years building a safe haven for the Inhumans in China. And just this year, joined S.H.I.E.L.D, fixed Coulson's carving problem, bonded with the team, she regained her memories of her father, had her skeleton be reinforced by adamantine, being forced to learn how to control her powers, discovering her mum, then having her die right in front of her… and then finally killing her father.

Jesus Christ that was a lot to think about.

Coulson and May's brain were hurting just from thinking about the terrible life that Daisy has been living thus far. It was the reason why May brought it up in the first place.

"And if I say no?" Daisy challenged. She knew she was being annoying considering how they were offering to take her on vacation… but with the amount of crap she had to deal with, the last thing she wanted to do was runaway to a fricken island and drink away her troubles. She liked to deal with things head on, running away was never an option… most of the time.

"You can go through the normal procedure that everyone on the team will have to go through before going back on the field" May knew that Daisy was going to absolutely hate this idea even more than taking a vacation.

"And what's that?"

"You can undergo a psychiatric evaluation before going back onto the field"

Daisy started laughing, thinking that-that was a joke. Her? A psychiatric evaluation? Ha please. She stopped laughing when she saw how May's face remained unchanged, "A.C… Coulson…Director of S.H.I.E.L.D… please help me out" she begged.

Coulson stood up and just kept the smile plastered on his face, not fazed by Daisy's begging at all, "Sorry Agent Johnson but you have a choice. Psychiatric evaluation or a vacation". He never thought that he would have to argue with a 20 year old girl, to take vacation time… and he couldn't believe that he was using protocol as a secret weapon against her.

"I've been in the system" Daisy was going to use her traumatic past to get her out of this, "I've been through enough of these to know that I hate it"

May didn't doubt that, in fact, she knew it was true.

"You'll might like this one"

Daisy scoffed, "Unlikely" she spoke with a bit of sass. Both May and Coulson were taken aback by the sass in the young girl's voice, but they weren't angry or offended, they were actually glad that she was comfortable enough to get sassy with them, "Psychiatrist think they know everything and it's annoying, plus, you're going to have to tell them everything about me which I'm not comfortable with"

"I think you'll like this one" Coulson was content with this idea. He would like Daisy to see a professional personal about her problems. He and May would always be there for her, but they weren't exactly experts on how to cope with trauma.

Daisy shot Coulson a look of betrayal, "A.C, now isn't the time for pay back" she seethed through her teeth.

"He's my ex-husband"

…

Oh… wait… what?

Both May and Coulson watched as Daisy's face contorted into different facial expressions of confusion. Daisy's mouth slightly dropped as she tried to think about what May had just told her, "Y-Your ex-husband?" she looked at Coulson then back at May, "As in… Coulson isn't your ex-husband?"

Now it was May and Coulson's turn to look at her with wide eyes and confusion.

"Him?"

"Me?" Coulson pointed at himself in confusion.

Daisy always assumed that there was some hidden romance between them, but since none of them acted on it, she made the conclusion that they were divorced… but seeing the blush creeping up on Coulson's face, and the stern expression that was covering up embarrassment on May's face, she was going to assume that she was wrong, "I just assumed…"

"Never" May stated firmly.

Coulson's head snapped to his partner and there was hurt written on his face, "You don't have to say it like that"

May shot him a look back, "Like what?"

"I don't know… like it's the worse idea in the world"

"It is"

Daisy let out a snort which brought their attention back to her. She gulped her saliva and instantly regretted her decision to react to their little banter, "Sorry" she mumbled like a child as she lowered her head down and looked at her hands, "You know what? Vacation sounds a lot cooler than protocol, so I'll go with that"

May and Coulson shared a smug look, knowing that giving Daisy an ultimatum would work. Daisy unconsciously let out a tired yawn when she suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her. Man, being emotional was tiring. Both May and Coulson shared a look, knowing that this conversation was over and that the young agent was tired.

"Get some rest" May gave a comforting squeeze before leaving the room with Coulson.

Daisy couldn't believe that she was admitting it to herself, but she kind of wished that Coulson and May didn't have to leave. They're presence was comforting and she felt her anxiety wash away whenever they were here with her, but she was a grown ass woman, and she wasn't about to admit that she wanted them to stay.

She let out a soft sigh before slipping into a deep slumber.

No-one was going to take each other's trust for granted anymore.

The team trusted Daisy.

And Daisy trusted the team.

This was the beginning of the new S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
